Aisha: The Lost Heir
by AishaBlackTennyson
Summary: Once upon a time, far far away, there lived a normal Earth girl, who discovered she was a princess. This is a story about the mystery of finding one's self, friendship, and adventure. A story that would change her once-normal life forever into a fairy tale when one day, her mother disappears. [Season 1] {Lance is owned by g1rldraco7 and the mermen are owned by bxk-freakazoid}
1. Lost Then Found

Chapter 1: Lost Then Found

Millions of light years away, on a deserted planet. A ship passed by the red planet. Inside the spacecraft was the ruthless and most psychopathic alien warlord and his name is Vilgax. While searching around the galaxy. He was notified by his assistant; a young boy, mostly 10, white hair with red eyes with a red and black shirt, grey military pant and black and white shoes, who notified the warlord that was some life on the red planet. Vilgax was curious and set the ships course to the unknown red planet. This planet was once known for its beauty. It once had a name yes, but rage and war destroyed this once peaceful planet, killing everyone, but only one living entity remained on the planet.

Once settled down on the red planet, Vilgax and his assistant made their first steps on this red planet. It was long deserted, a dust of wind blew away their vision. _Beep!_ Vilgax assistant picked up some life from his tracker he invented back on the ship. The whited hair boy tried to pick the exact location where was the life source coming from. The tracker got louder and faster all of sudden, indicated that they are on the right track.

"What did you find Albedo?!" Vilgax shouted to his assistant known as Albedo.

The tracker then stopped its loud beeping until Albedo stepped on something that was not part on this planet. Albedo looked down and saw what looked like a human hand, coming down from the sand. He got onto his knees and started digging with his hands. The dusty wind blew his vision again, the stinging in his eyes were bad as he expected but he kept digging more until he stumbled on something what looked like a head. Albedo then manage to pull the unconscious person out of the sand. With just one pull _Plop!_ The man was free from the sand down under, but was still unconscious. Vilgax finally managed to find Albedo in the sand storm and saw him and an unconscious person next, face down. The man wore a medieval armor suit, attached around his neck was a cape, which was half way torn off. Albedo tried to find a pulse from the unconscious man. Fortunately, he did but it was very slow.

"If we didn't stop on this planet sire, he would surely die." Albedo confessed.

Vilgax looked at the unconscious man then the planet. "We take him with us. We will see if this man is useful." Vilgax said and Albedo nodded for the agreement as he picked up the man in his arms and all three (including the unconscious man) headed towards the ship and left in a hurry. As the ship slowly departed from the red planet, the two were curious; _who was this man and why was he on that red planet?_ Albedo managed to put the man in an incubator-like tube and started filling up with water. The man was placed with a mask, in order for him to breathe underwater. Once the man was submerged, the monitor picked up his heart beating, but it was still slow. Vilgax found something interesting about the man in the incubator. His black short hair was swaying back and forth in the water as well as his torn cap. His eye lids remained closed as he kept breathing from the mask.

 _"How did he managed to survive in that intense heat?"_ Vilgax thought to himself as he stared at the incubator.

"Let us hope he'll be awake in the time being." Albedo said. Vilgax nodded.

What they didn't know that the man in the incubator was a former king on the planet known as Fuego (fire in Spanish).

 **12 Hours Later...**

The strange man awoken from horrific pain on his side, covered with a white sheet to protect his nude boney body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but a light that was so bright, it burned his eyes, he covered them with his arm. He started panting hard and looked around where he was.

He was found in a medical room, laid down on an operating table. He was in so much pain, he grunted, biting his lip until it bled. He tried to get off from the table, but his weak legs wouldn't support him. The door slider wide open when a figure appeared in front of him. It walked toward him, assuming he was an adult, but it was just a human boy, _possible some child_ he thought. The boy came towards him. "What is your pain?" He asked.

The man stared at the boy for a long period of time and answered back, grunting. "A ten." He replied.

The boy came towards him, in his hand he had pain killers and some water. "Here." Albedo said.

The man gradually took the medicine and the glass of water, chugging it down his throats until it was gone.

The man cleared his throat. "W-who are you?" He said.

"My name is Albedo, I found you on a deserted planet. If you were left there the next day, you surely would die." Albedo explained as he put on some medical gloves with a medical tray. Since Albedo was short, he added a device to make the table go lower, in order to match his height. Once handled, Albedo then stood behind the man. He had 2 big gash on his scalp and upper back. Albedo inserted some numbing medicine from a syringe, applying it on his back and scalp, to prevent the stranger from moving. Once applied, Albedo then filled hydrogen peroxide in a small gaze. He applied them gently onto the gashes. The stranger groaned, the stinging pain made it unbearable. Once finished, Albedo then grabbed a needle, laced it with some sutures and started stitching him up on his head. The stranger hanged his head down a little, but felt grateful that someone was there to save him in time.

"I'm sorry to ask." Albedo said as he continue to sew his wounded gash. "Who are you and what is your name?"

The stranger still stood on the table, looking down onto his legs which were covered up with the white blanket.

"My name is Ronaldo, King Ronaldo. I was once king on the planet where you found me. Planet Fuego." The man revealed himself as Ronaldo.

Albedo was curious. "Are you really a king?" He asked while almost finishing the stitching his scalp.

"Was." Ronaldo responded. "There was a bloody war and I nearly had my hands known as the Heart of Fire. Unfortunately, that power was gone before my eyes and before I fell to my 'death.'" He explained.

Albedo just nodded and sewed him together with the sutures, He then wrapped his wounds with bandages on the back of his scalp. He then started stitching up his upper back. Once finished, he covered it with bandages.

"Rest now, you'll then meet my master on the ship we are in." Albedo said as he help laid the former king down on the operating table then left the medical room.

The former king laid there and stared at the lights until they were shut off. Ronaldo then closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. Until then he would most likely thank the people who saved him after he wakes up.


	2. 15 Years Later

**Hello all and welcome, in this story, Aisha fights against an opponent name Julie Yamamoto. After the match, Aisha discovered something that was not meant to be uncovered until today (in this story, Julie is not a tennis player, instead she is a boxer)**

 **I had to delete from my fanfiction and redo everything again, don't worry my story will continue**

 **Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action, not me...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Aisha Coma

" _LEEEEEEEEEEETS GEEEEEET REEEEEEEEAAAAAADY TOOOOOOOOOO RUUUUUUUUUUMBLE!"_

The announcer said on the loud speaker

Japanese music was heard from the speakers as Julie Yamamoto entered the ring, spot lights pointed to her as she walked. She was seen in her pink sports bra with pink and white high waist shorts and matching boxing shoes all covered with her pink hooded robe. She even had her pink boxing gloves.

 _"ENTERING IN THE RING, FROM BELLWOOD, CALIFORNIA. SHE IS KNOWN FOR HER STRONG HOOKS AND UPPERCUTS! SHE IS JUUUUUUUUUUULIE YAMAAAAAAAAAAAAMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

As Julie entered the ring, she stand on the railing of the boxing ring and put her arms into the air, hearing her fans scream for her. She smiled as she got off the railing and took off her robe, revealing her black bobcat hairstyle. In her eyes, she showed determination. As Julie went to the corner of the boxing ring, her music stopped while waiting for her opponent to come out.

Guitar solo were heard and lights started flashing. A figure appeared out of nowhere and walked toward ring.

 _"ENTERING THE RING, FROM HOLLYWOOD, CALIFORNIA. SHE IS KNOWN TO KNOCK OUT HER OPPONENT WITH JUST ONE PUNCH! SHE IS THE ONE, THE ONLY AIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSHAAAAAAAAAA COOOOOOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Aisha was seen in her black hooded robe, under was a black sports bra and high waist black shorts with matching boxing gloves and boxing shoes. As she entered the ring, she took off her robe and threw to her fans, revealing her long black hair, braided that passed by her waist and showing her tan feminist body. She also got on the railing the ring, putting her arms and hearing her fans scream to her. She jumped off the railing and stood against the opposite side of the ring. Staring at Julie.

The referee entered the ring and told the two girls to come together to shake for whoever wins, wins.

The match started after three dings, the girls started to circle one another, trying to find a perfect moment attack first.

...

After 12 round from sparing one another. Sweat and blood were covering both girls and drenching in their clothing as well. Their panting was heard from a distance. Some strains of Aisha hair and Julie's were on their sweaty forehead. Aisha had her mouth guard set, had a few bandages on her eyebrow and a bloody nose. The both even suffered a black eye. Cheering was heard, clapping and flash photography were seen outside of the ring. Both girls pant heavenly, swaying their arms back and forth. Her opponent suffered a busted lip. This was the final round within 30 seconds. The tension was killing the girls. In order to win the match, one had to be standing and the other had to be down on the ground, and Aisha's opponent was tired out.

Julie then made her first move towards Aisha with a straight punch on her face. Fortunately, Aisha dodged the punch and uppercut her opponent chin first, making her fly up into the air and down, her mouth guard fell out of her mouth in the progress and knocking her to the ground head first. The final dings were heard and the crowd goes wild. The referee came towards the unconscious opponent. She was knocked out good.

"Boxer out. We have a winner!" The referee said as he raised Aisha's arm up.

The girl panted, smiling and spit out her bloody mouth guard. She didn't care about the blood mixed sweat on her face, the only thing she cared about was winning the match.

"Your winner for today, AISHA COMA!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered more as the music played.

Julie was helped getting up by the referee. She was still knocked out from the uppercut punch by Aisha. As Julie got up and on her feet, she came towards Aisha and took off her boxing glove, offering Aisha a handshake; a sign of tradition that every boxer should do in ever end of a match and complementing another for their fighting skills.

Aisha removed her glove and shook hands with her opponent, smiling at one another. Both smiling at one another, hoping to fight again soon.

After the match, Aisha was in the locker room, showering away the sweat and blood from her body and face. The stingy sensation on her face hurt the most than her body, but the pain was worth it. Aisha got out of the shower stall, dried herself off and back into her normal clothes; which was black jeans, high heel combat boots, a black off the shoulder long sleeve shirt and of course makeup, in order to cover up her injuries. The young raven then dried her black long wet hair, brushed it, leaving her long black wavy hair down, passed her waist. She grabbed her belongings in her locker and placed them in her black hobo bag, which was set on her hip and held across her chest. She exited out from the locker room with her skateboard in her hand, where she left to home, riding on her skateboard. While skating in the big beautiful Hollywood, California, she never knew her life was about to change forever.

Aisha got home and went upstairs towards her 2 story home where she opened the door and her mother wasn't here. Usually, when Aisha comes home, her mother would always greet her in the living room, where she is always on her laptop, but she wasn't there. She looked around to find her but no luck.

 _"That is strange, where is she? She would have called me to notify me where she was."_ She thought.

Her train of thought went into a complete stop until she heard something sneaked inside her home from the kitchen door. Aisha hid behind the living room couch and took her skateboard as a weapon. Her heart started beating faster and her breathing became harder, sweat appeared on her forehead. It was then she did surprise attack with the so called burglar but it turned out to be an alien-like monster. Aisha was shocked to see a thing like that in her home. The alien spit out some goo from its mouth, Aisha dodged it until she ran towards the alien monster with another swing with her board, but it fled and went through the living room window. Glass was shattered and landed to the ground everywhere.

The raven then panted and shocked from the horror she just saw. Suddenly, she ran around her home to find her mother, hoping that she was safe. She checked into the workroom, where she is always in, but no sign of her. Then into her mother's room, somehow she found a strange green and black badge on her mother's bed. Aisha grabbed it and a hologram appeared in front of her.

"Aisha." The little hologram said.

"Mom, where are you?! What is going-" Aisha stopped as the hologram of her mother continued.

"Something has happened while you were away, If you find this, I'm already long gone. There's also another reason why I am recording this. I...am not your actual mother dear. I found you in my backyard when you were just a new born baby. I thought God have given me another chance with a wonderful gift; having a family of my own, that I never thought I would ever have." The little person started tearing up as Aisha teared up as well from the message.

"For now, you must run and hide, I was told that someone is out there, trying to kill you dear. You may think you can't do it but I know you can. You have the right fighting and defensive skills. Use them! I love you Aisha, take care of yourself. We'll meet again soon. Again, you'll always be in my heart and….you are the greatest gift that has ever happen to me." The hologram disappeared.

Aisha held on it tightly with both hands, crying on her knees. As tears dropped to the floor, she got up and headed towards her bedroom, bringing an extra spare of clothes, her laptop, her charger and anything that was useful for her. She even saw her pet bearded lizard, Dragon, resting onto the logs and near the light. She grabbed a clear container with a vent-like on top of the lid for the lizard can breathe. She grabbed Dragon in her hand and placed her into the container, closing it in the progress.

"We have to go baby.." She said to her lizard and placed her into her bag securely. She looked around in her room; black walls with pinks stars around. She teared up again, thought she would never see this room or home again, but she knew that she, and her mother was out there, looking her or worse hurt. She couldn't get her mind straight as she rushed downstairs and went to the kitchen to find food to bring. She put the black and green badge in her bag. She got a hold of her phone, thinking it was best to leave than tracking her. Aisha placed her phone on the coffee table and grabbed her skateboard. Before leaving, she grabbed a portrait of her and her mother when she was just an infant then slipped it into her bag. As she made it outside of her home, she made sure she had everything she needed and Dragon, of course who was sound asleep in her box container. She ran and skated away in the sidewalk, hoping no one would see her since the area she lived in was quiet. What she didn't know that the badge started blinking out of nowhere, knowing it was a GPS that was activated.


	3. The Past

**Verdona reveals a secret to her family and friend that has been haunting her for 15 years.**

* * *

Outside in space, in a planet called Anodyne, a woman was seen meditated in the air. She had an appearance of a goddess, her whole entire human-like body was purple, made of pure energy. She had no clothes around her and no body parts seen on her body. Her hair was this pink flowing like tentacle hair that moved around and formed into a flower blooming but kept in place once settled, passed by her waist and swaying back and forth. As she was mediating, she heard a crack out of nowhere. Her cat-like eyes opened revealing nothing but white bright eyes. She got on her feet and looked around the cause of the glass breaking. As she looked around, she stumbled upon 3 photo frames; 1 picture had the violet goddess, next to her was a young woman in a medieval white ball gown dress and a golden crown, most likely a queen. The second photo is with the same goddess woman like the first one but the woman next to her got aged. In this photograph, there was a young teenage girl, who seems to be the daughter of the queen. Seen in a formal red dress in a golden tiara, a princess. Lastly the photo was with the same woman in her god-like form with the former queen next to her, who had aged, old and grey. Her daughter was a young adult in a white medieval ball gown and with a golden crown. The young woman had a baby in her hands, a new born baby daughter, in an infant size medieval dress. _The glass on the frame was broken_ she wondered.

Out of nowhere the glass frame broke again, this time on the new born babies face. Her eyes widen.

 _"No..."_ she thought. _"She can be...Aisha..."_

The woman had a flashback of bloody war she swore to forget. Fuego was the planet she remembered, millions of life's were taken away including her dear old friend and her daughter, but the last and known heir was their only hope and was taken away to planet earth. It was best for her to be hidden until the time was right, and the young princess will live a normal life until then, but that time was here and she had to hurry and fast.

She headed straight to earth with the broken photo frame and rushed down to find someone she can always trust, her husband. It was night time and the woman landed on a trailer park but in her disguise. An old woman with grey short hair and wore a dark purple hooded cloak around her body. She knocked on the RV door, hoping her husband will answer, but instead it was a tall muscular boy in his teens, black raven hair with brown eyes, seen only in his two shirts, over and top, dark jeans and combat shoes.

"Where is Max?" The woman answered.

As the boy was about to answer, an older man appeared in front of her, in his red Hawaiian shirt and brown pants.

"What is it Verdona?" The man asked to the woman known as Verdona.

Verdona rushed inside the RV with the door closed from behind and made sure all the windows were closed and curtains shut.

"Grandma?" Another voice said with concern but it was his grandson. He is 15 years old, had on his black shirt and jeans with converse. On his left wrist was a weird looking watch.

"Max, there's trouble!" Verdona said in concern.

"What kind of trouble?" Max said.

Verdona pulled out the broken photo frame and placed it on the table, showing it to everyone in the RV.

"So, the frame needs to be fixed." The muscular raven boy said in annoyance.

"Not the photo, the person in the photo." Verdona suddenly said.

The raven, grandson, granddaughter and husband looked at the picture again and notice the grass frame was shattered on a baby's face.

"Grandma, what is going on?" Her granddaughter came towards her with a concern look on her face. She wore a blue sweater under a white shirt, a skirt with leggings and high heels. Verdona looked down and sighs.

"Everyone please sit and I'll tell you." Everyone sat down on the kitchen table while Kevin sat down on the counter.

"15 years ago, a Great War happened on a planet million light years away. My friend called me for assistance."

"Sebastiana, the former queen and also my longtime friend needed my help. Her daughter, Juliet, the current queen was fighting against her ex-husband, Ronaldo, the former king, who was after a great power known as the Heart of Fire, a power that only someone of royal blood can carry within them. Sadly, the former king, Aisha's father wanted it but it was agreed that she, the infant princess should be the next heir of the planet known as Fuego, The Land of Fire."

"The king became angry, swore revenge on the queen and her mother then left. After a week of not hearing from the king, he came out of nowhere but with an army of his own. They attacked us by surprised. The war was bloody hell, I remember seeing bodies being mangled before my eyes, pools of blood, screams that I cannot forget until this day. It was horrible." Verdona paused for a moment and wiped the tears away from her eyes, but she continued her story.

"I looked around for my friend and I saw her, using all of her remaining powers to stop the monsters from getting in the castle, I went to help her but she used a force field around me and I remember her saying, 'Find my daughter and granddaughter and get them out of here now!' Those were the last words from her as she flew me away in the force field I was in and died before my eyes, just before any of those monsters that Ronaldo summoned, wouldn't get in the castle."

"As I escaped from the ball prison, I headed towards upstairs, I remembered hearing the baby princess crying and rushed towards her room. As I got there, I saw fire around the room. The queen was being brutally attacked by her ex-husband. I rushed to her aid when her father grabbed a dagger from his side and limped his way towards the bassinet, where the infant princess kept crying. As he held the dagger up in the air, something made the queen lose her insanity. She screamed as her brown eyes became red as blood and made a fired a fireball towards the former king."

"It started to burn half of his face and body and stumbled towards the castle window and falling to his 'death.' The queen coughed a large amount of blood, shaken and weak just to protect her infant daughter. The queen looked at me and said 'get out while you can..protect my baby..' then the castle walls started to crumble and the queen surrounded us and the princess with a force field from her last amount of power. She begged me to leave and so I did. I grabbed the infant princess in my arms and flew out of the castle, I didn't look back at the burning castle as well the planet was being destroyed, but I knew my dear friends were now gone."

"I left Fuego with the infant in my arms, who calmed down and fell asleep and headed straight to earth. As I was on earth, I landed on a beautiful garden and rested for a little while. I remember seeing flowers everywhere, very beautiful ones. The princess was asleep in my arms and I laid her down in a flower bed then placed a plumbers badge in her blanket. I knew I couldn't take her but someone should. I kissed her head goodbye and flew away."

"But I heard the baby cry. As I was about to head back, a woman came out from her home and headed straight into the backyard and found Aisha. I knew deep down she was safe at last and will live a normal life under her care. I smiled as tears went down my face and left earth." Verdona finally finished her story with tears coming down her face. Max had a sad look on her face. He placed a hand onto Verdona's. While the male raven and her grandchildren started tearing up.

"You mean..." her grandson said.

"Yes." Verdona continued.

"Aisha is next heir to be queen on Fuego and we have to find her before her father does. He would most likely extract the heart of fire from her and if he does..."

She trailed off.

"Then what? What will happen to Aisha?" The raven demanded.

Verdona paused and revealed.

"Aisha will die...even the heart of fire..." Verdona finished.

All eyes stared at her in shock and horror.


	4. On The Run

**A confused and distrait Aisha was skating away from her Hollywood home. She then made a stop at a local shop to get her energy back.**

* * *

Aisha was skateboarding around Hollywood. She couldn't keep her mind straight from all of this that's happening, including that woman who wasn't actually her mother, but who in the world was she?

As she was skateboarding, tears were running down her face, unable to see better, she stopped her skateboard and walked. She kept wiping her tears away as soon as possible and removing her makeup.

While she was walking, she stumbled upon a little shop called "Organikos" (organic in Spanish). It was brand new place and it only served Acai Bowls, which are like ice cream bowls but they are healthy. She went inside and two workers were present. She walked in calm and went to the register. A worker was present, he had a gentle smile and his appearance was odd. He had this oval shape head and under his eyes she assumed they were eyeliner and was a little scrawny but for now she wanted to get her strength back.

"Hello and welcome to Organikos, can I take your order?" The server said and on his apron had a name tag name "Cash" which was a very odd name. Aisha looked at the menu and asked,

"Can I just get a Tropical Madness, large please." The server Cash started typing down the order.

"You can choose up to 3 topping you see on the menu." She looked at the menu again and chose her favorite fruits she saw.

"Strawberries, kiwi and bananas please." She asked and Cash typed down the order.

"And would honey be nice?" He asked.

"Yes please." She responded and paid with cash she had left.

She waited by the seat while her order was being prepared. Aisha looked around the shop then pulled out her makeup bag and Dragon, who was clawing from her container, wanting to get out. She opened the lid and placed Dragon onto her shoulder. She then pulled out a mirror and looked at her appearance and was shocked to believe that her wounds were completely healed, her black eye was gone and the redness around her face went away. She then looked around at the place and notice it was small yet nice. Aisha notice a black board with an erasable marker by its side. She got up and grabbed the marker, thinking what to write. She looked down for a while and wrote, _'Where do I go from here?'_

She put the marker back and sat down on her seat. One of the workers notice her current mood just now. The worker then finished with a top of honey like she asked. He was a little shorter than the previous worker from the register and had a normal shape head with a chunky face, and wore glasses. On his apron had a name tag 'JT.' He walked over to the table where Aisha was sitting and gave her, her order. "One large tropical madness." He said with a smile. She looked at him and smiled back as she grabbed the order from his hand and spoon from him. "Thank you." She responded. JT nodded and went back to his station.

She looked at her acai bowl with amazement, all the fruit she picked were sliced with perfection. She took a spoonful and munched away. It was like heaven in her mouth, especially the granola that made it crunchy.

She offered some fruit to Dragon, who munches with satisfaction.

She managed to eat half of her bowl and decided to leave with her bag and board and with Dragon currently on her shoulder. She said thank you and left. She placed the bowl that was covered with a lid in her bag and extra spoons for the next time she ate and skated away. Her next destination was toward the beach.


	5. Location

**After finding out that Aisha is still alive, Ben, Kevin and Gwen must find her before her father does.**

 **Meanwhile in space, Ronaldo discovered that the heart of fire is located on earth.**

* * *

Back in the RV, Grandpa Max was searching around on his computer database and alerted all plumbers that a teen girl is missing and should be found immediately. Suddenly, there was a notification on the screen. There, a location was found, possibly a tracker has been activated. Max dig a little deeper at the pinpointed location and discovered that was located in Hollywood, California, and it was moving. His grandson then came forward.

"Did you find something Grandpa?" The brunette asked.

"Possibly a tracker... maybe a plumber.. but why in Hollywood?" Grandpa Max questioned. "Unless..."

Verdona looked at the computer screen, both shocked and awed. "She's alive..." she said as her voice broke.

Tears raced down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

"It is Aisha, I know it's her. I gave her the plumber badge when she was an infant." The raven gave a confused look towards Verdona.

"You gave an infant baby a plumbers badge? She'd probably-ouch!" His sentence ended as Verdona granddaughter smacked the back of his head. She glared at him.

"This is no time for arguments Kevin! We have to find Aisha or else!" Kevin stared at his girlfriend for awhile until she was completely right.

"I'm sorry Verdona and you too Gwen, but do you have an exact location to find her." Kevin continued as Max and his grandson finally finished their research.

"We're going to Hollywood, California. That where the tracker picked up." The brunette said.

"You three should go there immediately and find Aisha." Verdona said.

"And please, try to reason with her, don't scare her. She doesn't know what is going on now. She must be confused, scared. Just please no violence." Verdona explained. Gwen looked at her grandmother and grandfather, promising them that there will be no violence taken place.

All three went home and started packing and headed straight to the rust bucket, a green large jet own by Kevin. As the three got inside the jet, they sat down on their seats before taking off.

"Everyone all set?" Kevin asked.

"I'm good." Gwen said.

"Ben?" He asked.

"I'm ready." Ben replied back.

Kevin started the jet and all took off to their destination, Hollywood, California.

...

Outside of earth, a spaceship was seen, inside was the leader Vilgax and Albedo, who had grown into a teenager.

Vilgax walked into the halls of inside the ship, he then stop in front of a sliding door. He knocked on it.

"Come in." a voice said from the other side of the door.

The door slide open, revealing a man in his late 30's, doing sit ups, wearing nothing but black shorts and his hair grown long, some hair only covered his left eye. He stopped for a moment and pants.

"Worked out much Ronaldo?" Vilgax said.

Ronaldo got up from the floor and grabbed the towel from a chair, wiping the sweat off.

"Not yet, I still need to get stronger in order to get the Heart of Fire, it has been 15 years and I haven't felt its presence." He said in concern.

"Why is the Heart of Fire very important to you?" Vilgax said

"The Heart of Fire is the jewel of Fuego, it has been passed down from generation to generation. I nearly had it in my hands once. I felt its power crawling inside me, I could have used the power for my own personal use and rule the galaxy, but when my wife, the queen, found out. The Heart of Fire was taken away from me and hidden. I had lost it and swore revenge on her and her mother. By the time I left the kingdom, the queen has gone to labor and that was how the little brat got the power..!" Ronaldo said in fury.

He then turned away towards the window, just viewing earth. He felt a certain presence on earth.

"That's why I need to find it myself." He added

"I forbid you to leave this ship!" Vilgax shouted

"Vilgax..master I know what I need to do. You have taught me so much when you found me, that's why I am doing this.." The male raven said.

"Under my ship, no one leaves.." Vilgax said then left his room.

Ronaldo then turned around to see the view of planet earth. Suddenly, he felt a presence that he had not felt for 15 years.

"It is near.." he said quietly.

…..

Albedo was seen cutting Ronaldo's hair short while Ronaldo looked down.

"The Heart of fire will be mine…." He said.

Albedo stopped for a moment.

"Vilgax had told you not to go, we have a plan, and we all will go and find the power of yours! Listen to the plan from Vilgax and it will be easy for you to get it." Yelled Albedo.

"HE TELLS ME NUMEROUS TIMES TO BE PATIENT AND I DID, NOTHING HAS CHANGED ALBEDO! The male shouted.

Albedo was shocked, to hear from a man who demands more power than ever. He then finished cutting most of Ronaldo hair short. As he was about leave, he added, "If Vilgax finds out that you leave this ship, I am not going to back you up." He said and left Ronaldo's room.

The male raven just stared for a moment and got off from the chair and walked into a small closet.

He opened it and revealed a medieval armor, the same armor he was found wearing when he was found. Behind the armor was a red cape, attached with a hood.

"I will get that power if it kills me.." He added.


	6. Near Death

Aisha made it to her next destination, Venice Beach, by skateboard. She felt the air, the smell of the ocean and sand mixed together, making her relax and calm down and trying to forget what happened to 3 days ago. She wore a simple black tank top with black shorts and black vans. On her shoulder was Dragon ofcourse. Her palms were covered up with black wraps she worn only in boxing. While skateboarding in the sidewalk, she saw a local skate park that seem isolated.

She entered the skate park, she put her stuff on the side and put Dragon in her box container and skated. She skated from the rail then swerve around the empty park. She decided to jump but instead she did a 360 and landed on her board in an instant. Aisha never thought she would ever do a 360 perfectly.

...

Meanwhile, the 3 teens made it to LAX and asked for permission to land. As the jet landed, Kevin opened the cargo and Kevin's green Dodge Challenger drove out from the jet and drove around Hollywood, but the tracker on the badge doesn't show her around the location they think she was suppose to be.

"Verdona was really serious about this Aisha girl." Kevin added as he drove.

"I know." Gwen said as she pulled out a picture of Aisha that Grandma Verdona gave her before leaving to California.

 _How does this girl live a normal life after all these years?_ Gwen added.

Kevin then drove by Beverly Hill, Ben, on the other hand, looked through the window with aw from the fanciest restaurant to the most expensive clothing stores. They both stop at Venice Beach for a break for the search of the girl.

"I think it's best we walk around the beach and relax until we continue the search." Ben suggested.

Gwen and Kevin agreed and headed towards a local beach shack and rent a beach umbrella and some beach chairs including bathing suits and swim trunks for the team.

While relaxing under the beach umbrella, Gwen was on look out with some binoculars in her black bikini she bought. Kevin was in his dark navy swim trunks with matching sun glasses while Ben was sunbathing in his green swim trunks.

"How do we find this girl anyway?" Kevin said with a mop face and stared at the photo of Aisha.

"We just have to be patient Kevin." Gwen replied back while looking around.

"Excuse me?" A girl replied from out of nowhere.

Gwen turned around at the girl who spoken. "Yes?"

"Do you guys mind if you watch my stuff and my pet? I'm gonna go hit the waves." The girl smiled as Gwen replied.

"Sure." The girl then put her bag down and clear box container of a bearded lizard and headed straight into the ocean with a surfboard in her hands in a red and black bikini.

Kevin didn't really pay attention about the girl but he knew Ben was gonna get a major sun burn then out of nowhere.

Suddenly, the plumbers badge went off that Gwen held on to and the screen showed where Aisha's location is at. Gwen got up and looked around for the girl. Kevin on the other hand notice something about the bag from the girl, he saw a green light coming from it. He got a hold of it then looked through it and saw the exact same badge as Gwen's.

"Um Gwen I think we found her!" Kevin said and Gwen checked at on her badge and Aisha's badge. They were both the same.

All of sudden, a big tsunami came out of nowhere and all the beach goers ended up under the waves. Kevin swam toward the ocean and tried to get as much survivors as possible. Ben tried to get everyone out of the beach as soon as possible, though he was totally sunburned. Kevin notice that all the beach goers were out of the water, except one.

Gwen was still looking for the Aisha in the waves but she was nowhere.

"Tennyson!" Kevin yelled.

Ben tried to run, but with him being really sunburned, it was hard for him to move.

"We found Aisha! But she disappeared! Find her!" Gwen yelled. Ben got up quickly and ran toward the ocean. He dove into the water, pulled out the Onmtrix and transformed into AmpFibian, a jellyfish like alien and swam to look for Aisha. He finally saw Aisha, gasping for air by someone or something from behind her, helding her down by her wrist.

AmpFibian swam towards Aisha and zapped whoever it was holding her to the ocean floor. The silhouette then fled, leaving Aisha passed out and sinking down to the ocean ground. Ben grabbed her before sinking into the darkness.

In the surface, Kevin and Gwen were worried that Ben and Aisha wouldn't make it, until they saw a green light that flashed out of nowhere and Ben, in his human form, popped out of the ocean, gasping and pulling an unconscious Aisha.

He managed to pull Aisha away from the ocean and into the sand. Gwen started giving her CPR while Kevin tried to press her chest with both hands.

"Come on wake up already!" Kevin said as he pressed harder on Aisha's chest and Gwen continued to give her CPR.

Ben saw the unconscious girl, she was white as a ghost, not responding. He stared in horror

 _If the long lost princess didn't survive, then earth was doomed._ Ben thought.

Gwen and Kevin tried their best to revive her and then Aisha started gasping for air and water came out like a tsunami. She started coughing as Gwen pulled her head up. All 3 smiled at Aisha, the long lost princess and the heir of Fuego. Everything was a blur to her as she opened her eyes. Gwen notice that the side of Aisha's head was bleeding and placed a handkerchief on her injured head. Aisha closed her eyes again, passed out from the experience she faced and hope that this all a dream by the time she wakes up.


	7. New Faces

Aisha started to wake up groggy with an ice pack on her head. She found herself laying down on a hammock, staring at her feet and outside of a hotel room balcony, feeling the breeze. She tried to get up and notice she was wearing clothes that didn't belong to her. She wore some jean short shorts and a white tank crop top, exposing her belly, but her bikini was under the clothing. Her long black wavy hair was pulled back. She got on her feet gently as she sat on the hammock, staring at the view of the ocean. Until she heard some screaming pain inside the room.

"Ouch that hurts Kevin!" One voice said.

"Well if you didn't stay in the sun too long, this would have never happen Tennyson!" Another voice said.

Aisha got off from the hammock and gently onto her feet, giggling at the mini argument.

"Oh, well hello there." Ben said as he laid down on the bed onto his stomach. He was still in his swim trunks.

"Hi." She said as she waved at them with a gentle smile and walked towards them.

"How you feeling?" Kevin said.

"I'm alright." She said as she placed the ice pack on her injured head. She groaned. The pain was real worse like a headache.

Aisha looked at Ben's sunburn and it looked very serious.

"I think I know a cure for your sunburn." She suggested.

In the bathroom, Aisha turned the water, looking for the right temperature in the tub. She went back in her bag to find vinegar apple cider. She later found a cup and poured it until it was close to the tip. She poured the cider into the tub. As the water rises close to the edge of the tub, she turned off the water.

"It's ready." Aisha called out. Kevin helped out Ben out of the bed then dipped himself into the water, hearing him groaning and sitting on the bathtub and trying to find a good position to sit correctly.

"Are sure this would work?" Ben asked.

"Of course!" Aisha said as she was on her knees, her hands on the railing of the tub.

"My mother taught me to do this when I had sunburn so you'll do fine. Just call if you need anything." She finally got on her feet and walked out of the bathroom. Gwen came through the door with a first aid kit in her hand.

"Oh hello there." Gwen said as she saw Aisha up and awake then she closed the door behind her.

"Let me examine your injury." Gwen continued as Aisha then touched the side of her head then felt gasped, the scar and pain was worse than she ever thought. She then sat down on the hotel bed while Gwen opened the first aid kit. Gwen applied rubbing alcohol on the injured side of her head then ointment and two tiny strips of bandages were placed. "There you go. That'll heal up pretty well." Gwen said to the raven girl.

Aisha looked around. Where was she? How did she end up here? She remembered being in the waves but she didn't remembered how she got here.

She then remembered, "Oh! where's Dragon?"

"Who?" Kevin replied back while laying in the hammock with his feet up, relaxing.

"Dragon, my pet bearded lizard." She said and looked into her bag.

"Oh, you mean this little guy." Gwen pulled out a clear container and inside was Dragon, who was clawing the walls.

"Dragon!" She gently got a hold of the box and opened the lid and pulled out Dragon, kissing and petting her only family.

"I missed you girl." Aisha added.

Gwen came up to her. "She must be very special to you." She said.

Aisha nodded. "I found her when she was just a hatch-ling." Then placed Dragon onto her shoulder, where she truly belongs.

"I did not want to pick her up. It kept hissing at me." Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Gwen said.

Dragon then stick her tongue out to Kevin, making him mad.

"Hey! I saw that Spikey!" Kevin shouted.

A knock came at the door, Gwen came to the door and opened, revealing to be Grandma Verdona and Grandpa Max, smiling.

"Did you find her?" She asked.

Gwen nodded and Verdona barged right in the room and looked at the raven girl and her pet lizard on her shoulder in front of her. She walked towards her just to get a perfect view of the confused raven. She looked at her more then placed a hand on Aisha's cheek. Stroking it gently and tears formed into her eyes.

"You look exactly like your mother." Verdona said.

Aisha gasped.


	8. I Can't Be The Princess

Aisha eyes widen and her heart stopped beating for a second or two.

"Y-you knew my mom? She said. Then thought. "Then you must know where she is!" She said cheerfully.

Verdona wasn't sure what she meant at first.

"Please sit down dear." Verdona said in a sad tone and sat down on the bed. Aisha sat down next to her, confused and wasn't sure what will she say next.

Verdona looked at her with a sad look.

"Your mother died when you were a baby. She protected your life and mine as well." She said a spell for memory and showed her a vision of the destruction of planet Fuego, the village, millions of lives were taken away as well. Even the queen and former queen, but the only heir of the kingdom remained alive for 15 years.

The vision was like a movie to her, in her head. Tears formed and ran down her cheek, she looked down as well as tears drop down, like bullets. Verdona patted her back for confort.

"W-what does this have to with me?" She said looking down with a broken voice.

Gwen then came toward her, kneeling down before her.

"That makes you a princess."

She said as she picked up Dragon from Aisha's shoulder and into her arms.

"A queen actually." Kevin suddenly said.

"It was a good thing we found you before your father did." Verdona continued.

Aisha pulled her head up in shock and looked at Verdona.

"I-i have a father?" She asked.

Verdona sighed, regretting that she shouldn't have said that.

"Unfortunately, yes. Your father wants a power that is inside you. It was given to you before the destruction of Fuego. Your birth grandmother then your birth mother had it then it was passed down to you. They believed you would make a difference and to stop your father from getting the power known as the Heart of Fire. Your birth father was a cruel man who never cared about nothing but himself. He wanted the heart of fire so he take over the universe, but your mother notice and has chosen you as the new carrier heart of fire."

Verdonas words were terrifying towards Aisha. All of her 15 years she lived a normal life with a normal home, a mother and friends, but this was crazy she thought. Being a princess and having a power that she never knew about was insane.

Her train of thought stopped as Verdona made a large red velvet box appear front of her. Grandpa Max, Gwen, Kevin and Aisha were shocked. She opened the lid and a beautiful golden crown. The crown was intertwine like vines and leafs blossomed out of the crown. It had a butterfly that was jeweled and in the center of the crown was a large red ruby. The red ruby was a significant sign of the chosen ruler of Fuego.

"This was your grandmothers then your mothers and now it is yours."Verdona said gently as she lifted the crown out of the box and gently placed it on Aisha's head. It red ruby glowed all of a sudden when it felt Aisha's presence, meaning that she is the rightful heir of Fuego. Aisha got up to see the mirror. She saw was a girl that looked like her, staring back at her with the same crop tank top and jeans, exposing her belly, barefooted and her long wavy black hair. The crown still glowed but faded away like a light bulb.

Aisha sighed and took off the crown and gave it back to Verdona.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel worthy wearing this crown." She said as she shed tears.

Kevin, Gwen, Grandpa Max and Verdona looked at her surprised.

"After what I have seen, I can't be the princess. Those lives were taken away by a bloody war over grudge and I should take responsibility for this. If he wants it so bad, then why hasn't he come and find me?!" She said in a mad tone.

"Because I'm right here." A mysterious voice was heard. All turned their heads to find the voice until Verdona gasp and saw a hooded figure appeared on the balcony of the hotel room.


	9. Loose Ends

The hooded figure stared down at the group of kids and adults. He jumped off from the ledge of the balcony and walked toward them. He wore a medieval suit, protecting his body and with a red cape and hood over his head. On his side he had a long sword, ready to fight to the death.

"I can't believe you've been alive after all these years Aisha." The good figure came towards her. The raven started shaking as a hand was placed on her cheek. Stroking it carelessly. She then remembered, she felt this touch before and got away from him.

"Awwwwwww, is that how you give your father a warm welcome?"

The man said it in a demon voice.

Verdona was placed in front of Aisha, in order to protect her.

"Don't lay a finger on her Ronaldo. How did you find us? I witness you fall off the castle before you and your monsters destroyed Fuego." Verdona demanded.

"Well, I have cheated death. Someone found me and they helped me heal and recovery. I've spend 15 years getting my strength back. It was then I found the power on Earth and ofcourse I followed and it led me to you!" Ronaldo pointed at Aisha.

"Wait, you were responsible of that tsunami at the beach?" Gwen questioned him.

The male nodded.

"You could of have hurt innocent lives especially Aisha!" Kevin said.

"And all of this just because you want for the Heart of Fire!" Grandpa Max shouted.

"You're insane. Max said.

Ronaldo looked at everyone with an evil look.

"I don't have time for this. Now then, the Heart of Fire, where is it?" Ronaldo demanded.

Gwen and Kevin got into their fighting stance. Verdona eyes started glowing pink and Grandpa Max pulled out his alien gun.

Until Ben popped out as Humungousaur.

"And you are responsible of drowning Aisha at the beach!"

He said growling as he pushed his way towards the armored man and pulled him out to the balcony, destroying it in the process and both landing on the hard ground. Humungousaur tried to hold off Ronaldo as long as he could.

"Aisha run!" Gwen yelled as threw Dragon into a small round force field and making her land in Aisha's arms. Gwen then put a force field around the confused raven and her pet. Gwen then pushed her away towards the stairs, making her fall down and end up landing her back on the wall. Aisha groaned and Dragon was still safe in her arms. She got up and rush down the stairs and out to the exit of the hotel. She heard shots fired from the room, possibly Max with his alien gun.

As she ran towards to the sidewalk of the beach. She saw Ben as Humungousaur being thrown out in the sandy beach. Ben then returned into his human form, groaning. Gwen and Kevin threw everything they got to Ronaldo, but he was just too strong. He then pulled out his sword, Gwen put a force field around the two, but with one slice. The force field broke. Ronaldo grabbed both teens on the neck and threw them to the ground. Gwen and Kevin tried to get up, but they were forced into the ground, by something above them, nearly killing them. Both groaned.

Max witness this in rage and pulled out an alien Bazooka, aiming it at Ronaldo. He fired, but Ronaldo used his telekinesis to obtain the blast, aiming it at a terrified Max.

Ronaldo fired it back at Max, blasting him in the air and into the hard ground, unconscious.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Aisha shouted.

Ronaldo smirked at the girl, finding her would be boring than her standing in front of him like bait.

Ronaldo used his telekinesis to pull Aisha towards him. Aisha started screaming as she was flown away in the air, dropping Dragon in the process while being pulled towards her estrange father. All of a sudden, her hair was being pulled on and she screamed in pain. Ben, who was in his swim trunks, tried to get up from the sand and tried to restart the Onmitrix, but it was no use. Gwen and Kevin tried to get up from the ground, but they were forced down by Ronaldo's telekinesis's, squishing them. Then Verdona appeared floating, her eyes glowing pink. Then flew towards Ronaldo's with hyper speed, but she was trapped in a force field like ball. Verdona tried to break the force field with her mana powers to break free, but they were no use. Ronaldo kept pulling on Aisha's hair, making her whimper in pain.

"Now then, The Heart of Fire will be mine now!" He yelled out.

He started chanting a long and powerful spell in another language.

Aisha started screaming in pain as the Heart of Fire was nearly extracted from her back.

Verdona, just stared in horror as her friends granddaughter was nearly close to her death. Her eyes started to dialed into lifeless death eyes. Gwen and Kevin couldn't do nothing but watch in horror as the Heart of Fire was nearly out of her body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice was heard. It was Ben Tennyson's, who was running with a fist.

Ben tried to punch Ronaldo, but grabbed a hold of his fist and threw him into the damaged hotel building, making Ben scream in the process. The hotel building then crumbled down to the ground with Ben Tennyson in it.

"BEN!" Gwen, Kevin and Verdona shouted.

Aisha, on the other hand, who witness Ben being thrown, was still gripping on her sanity as her heart of fire was nearly out of her. Her hands balled into fist then grabbed a pair of scissors from her jean pocket that she kept after leaving home. With her father not looking She gave as much strength as much as her body was giving her, she raised her hand with the scissors and cut her long hair in one slice, being free from fathers grip and the heart of fire was still intact in her.

Ronaldo, nearly fell down with a strains of Aisha's hair. Aisha turned around, with her now short hair and ran towards him, stabbed him with the scissors in her hand, burning. Her father screamed in pain as the burning scissors went through his armor and stabbed him on his chest. Ronaldo looked at the girl, but he noticed something about her. Her eyes started glowing red and on the middle of her forehead, a red rose appeared.

 _She is the lost heir of Fuego..._ Ronaldo thought.

Ronaldo was pushed away by force as for Aisha as well. Aisha was still standing as well as Ronaldo.

"YOU ARE GONNA REGRET HURTING MY FRIENDS, YOU MONSTER!" Aisha shouted and jumped into the air, twirling and then fire appeared as she spinned.

"FIRE TORNADO!" she shout and headed toward Ronaldo. He used his telekinesis to push it away. Aisha didn't approve it and pushed her tornado with all of her strength she had left. Both relatives used all their strength until Ronaldo lost all of his strength and was submerged with the fire tornado.

Gwen and Kevin were released from the telekinesis spell as well as Verdona was released from her ball prison. Ronaldo, landed onto the sandy beach while Aisha panting, but still standing. Ronaldo continued grunting in pain as he got onto his feet, holding on to his punctured wound on his chest, his arm was broken in two places. A large gash was on his head, bleeding heavy. Panting in pain, he growled at Aisha. The pain was too intense for him and he had no choice but to leave.

"We'll meet again you fire brat!" Then disappeared.

Verdona cleared the fog out of her way and saw Aisha, panting. Her eyes started to turn back to brown and the rose symbol on her forehead has disappeared. Her clothes were a wreck, revealing her red and black bikini, scratches around her body, but suddenly, her wounds started healing in seconds. Aisha passed out due from exhaustion. Verdona then flew towards Aisha, taking off her disguise and revealing her Anodiote form .and grabbed ahold of her in her arms.

"I'm here I'm here..." Verdona said softly.

Aisha was in Verdona's arms, her head laying close to her chest, feeling a warm sensation that she hasn't felt in a long time once the sun was setting.

...

Later, Grandpa Max awoken from the fight. Kevin and Gwen managed to get him off the ground.

"What happened?" Max said groggy.

"It seems that Aisha powers started evolving." Gwen said.

"She kicked her dads butt." Kevin said.

Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max stared at a far away distance of Verdona cradling Aisha, the long lost princess.

"Oh No Ben!" Kevin yelled.


	10. Despacito

While going through the rumbles of the destroyed hotel, Kevin, Gwen, Max, Verdona in her human disguise and Aisha were looking for Ben. Aisha pushed away some of the concrete wall of the building. He found Ben, unconscious. She put a hand on his cheek, hoping he was alright. Then groaning was heard. All 4 huddle up together to see Ben awaken.

Ben opened his eyes slowly, seeing a bury image, but soon cleared up and saw a smiling Aisha and the others huddling together.

"He's waking up." Aisha smiled.

"Ugh... what happened?" Ben said as he rubbed his head.

"You tried to stop my father, that was really brave of you Ben." She said.

"Well, it wasn't my idea." Ben said as he got up, but Aisha helped.

"Who was it?" Kevin added.

A squeal was heard but from the ground. It was Dragon.

"Dragon!" Aisha picked her up and kisses her.

"It was Spikey, Tennyson?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, as I was trying to work the Onmitrix. Dragon tried to warn me something. I saw that your father taking the Heart of Fire. I had no choice, but to distract him in order for you to get away from him. I guess it worked." Ben chuckled then stopped.

"Aisha, your hair." Ben said.

She touched her hair and trailed it back from her scalp. She only felt her neck instead of her hair.

"Oh that, well.. I cut it. I had no choice. My father just threw you into a building and all of sudden I went berserk." Aisha said in embarrassment as she placed Dragon onto her shoulder.

"We'll discussed that later, in the mean time how are we going to fix this mess?" Gwen said and the gang looked around. The hotel building was fully destroyed. The sidewalk was all cracked up, someone roller bladding would trip and get hurt. The beach it self had a large sinkhole thanks to Aisha.

"Not to worry." Verdona said.

With a snap of her finger, the damaged hotel stood brand new, the sidewalk was mended and new and the sinkhole was gone before their eyes.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Aisha asked.

'I'm an Anodite dear, but what's better that I have you now, I may have lost your mother and grandmother, but I nearly lost you once, I promise both that I would protect you always." Verdona said smiling.

Aisha smiled softly with tears running down her face and hugged Verdona surprisingly. Verdona didn't care so she hugged back. Then Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max joined the hugged and turned into a group hug.

All of sudden music started playing and everyone looked at one another. The guitar solo started and Aisha recognized the song. "Despacito" by Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber.

"Oh my God I love this song!" Aisha said.

Aisha started swaying her hips and sang along.

[Aisha]

 _Coming over in my direction_

 _So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah_

 _Turn every situation into Heaven, yeah_

 _Oh, you are my sunrise on the darkest day_

 _Got me feelin' some kind of way_

 _Make me wanna savour every moment slowly, slowly_

 _You fit me tailor-made, love, how you put it on_

 _Got the only key, know how to turn it on_

 _The way you nibble on my ear,_

 _The only words I wanna hear_

 _Baby, take it slow so we can last long_

At first everyone looked at her oddly, but Gwen joined and both sang together.

[Gwen]

 _Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_

 _Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_

 _Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso_

 _Oh, yeah ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_

 _Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más_

 _Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

Aisha grabbed a hold of Ben's hand.

"But, I don't know how to dance." Ben said.

"Listen to the beat and let the dancing come to you." She said.

At first, Ben didn't understand her. Then he felt something inside him, wanting him to dance.

Aisha giggled and both Ben and her started dancing and singing together.

[Ben]

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

 _Sube, sube, sube_

 _Sube, sube_

Kevin looked at the three very odd.

 _There was no way I am dancing._ Kevin thought

Gwen then got a hold of his hand, laughing.

"Come on Kevin, lighten up and enjoy for once." She said smiling and dancing

Kevin gave up and started dancing as well.

 _Got to admit, it is a catchy song._ Kevin thought and sang along with Gwen, Ben and Aisha.

Verdona and Max stared at the four singing and dancing. Both smiling, mostly Verdona, who now has Aisha back in her life.

As for Aisha,Ben Gwen and Kevin. They danced the night away in the sideway of Venice Beach.

[Kevin]

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_

 _Quiero ser tu ritmo_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_

 _Tus lugares favoritos_

 _(Favorito, favorito, baby)_

 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos_

 _Y que olvides tu apellido_

[Gwen]

 _Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo_

 _Yo sé que estás pensándolo_

 _Llevo tiempo intentándolo_

 _Mami, esto es dando y dándolo_

 _Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bang-bang_

 _Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bang-bang_

 _Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe_

 _Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe_

 _Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje_

 _Empecemos lento, después salvaje_

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

[Aisha]

 _Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza_

 _Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza_

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas_

 _Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza_

 _¡Oye!_

[Ben]

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_

 _Deja que te diga cosas al oído_

 _Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

 _Despacito_

 _Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito_

 _Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto_

 _Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito_

 _Sube, sube, sube_

 _Sube, sube_

[Kevin]

 _Quiero ver bailar tu pelo_

 _Quiero ser tu ritmo_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_

 _Tus lugares favoritos_

 _(Favorito, favorito, baby)_

 _Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro_

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos_

 _Y que olvides tu apellido_

[Gwen]

 _Despacito_

 _This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico_

 _I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!"_

 _I can move forever cuando esté contigo_

 _¡Bailalo!_

[Ben]

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

 _Que le enseñes a mi boca_

 _Tus lugares favoritos_

 _(Favorito, favorito, baby)_

[Ben & Aisha]

 _Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito_

 _Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito_

[Gwen & Kevin]

 _Hasta provocar tus gritos (Fonsi)_

 _Y que olvides tu apellido (D.Y.)_

[All Together]

 _Despacito_

 **One of my favorite songs of all, Despacito, I thought of putting it in my story to make it interesting. Besides, I was listening to it while writing my story. x3** **Anyway, with Aisha being found, what will happen now since her father found her?** **Find out til next time, See ya! ;3** **Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING FANFICTION READERS! DESPACITO IS OWNED BY DADDY YANKEE, LUIS FONSI AND JUSTIN BIEBER! YOU GOT THAT?! GOOD!**


	11. A Ride Home

Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Max, Verdona, Aisha and Dragon were flying home on the Rust Bucket 3.

Verdona turned to see if Aisha was alright, instead, she saw the young raven fast asleep, her hands folded against the arm rest with her head laid down. On top of her head was Dragon, fast asleep. Verdona remember seeing this before until she realized. It is indeed the spinning image of Aisha's mother, Juliet, on the castle thorn on Fuego, sound asleep.

She recalled Juliet being a rebellious teenager when she was Aisha's age. There were time Juliet was seen sleeping on the castle throne and Verdona covering the young princess with a blanket, whenever she was asleep.

Verdona smiled to herself and got off from her seat, grabbed a blanket from the top shelf of the Rust Bucket 3 and put the blanket on top of the young future Queen. Aisha sigh in her sleep and smiled softly as Verdona stroked her hair softly and petted Dragon in her sleep.

 _You remind me so much of your mother dear._ Verdona thought and returned to her seat next to her husband Max.

"How is she doing?" Max said.

"She fast asleep, she deserved it after one rough day." Verdona said with a smile.

"We all did." Kevin said as he was piloting the Rust Bucket 3. Gwen was sitting next him.

Ben, on the other hand was sitting next to Aisha when he received a call. He answered.

"Hello?" Ben said.

"Ben, where are you?" His mother Sandra said frantic.

"Mom! I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you I was on a mission." Ben said.

"Are you alright Sweetheart?" She said

"I'm alright Mom. There is someone I would like you to meet." Ben said as he blushed.

"Really? Who?" Saundra said surprised.

"A long time friend of Grandma Verdona. We're heading home now. I'll call you when we get home." Ben said.

"Alright Sweetie, see you home. I can't wait to meet your friend."

 _Hanged Up_

Ben put his phone away and sighed, laying his head back on the seat and blushed in embarrassed. He then calm himself down and looked at the sleeping Aisha next to him. He recalled how he tried to rescue Aisha from certain death, yet he thought it was dumb move.

 _I doubt Aisha has no interested in me. Besides shes a princess from another planet and I'm..._ He stopped for a moment and looked at his Onmitrix, the most dangerous weapon that was met for the destruction of the universe, but instead Ben used it to save lives.

 _Just some kid with the Onmitrix stuck on me..._

Ben found it hard to be in a steady relationship since his breakup with Kai Green. Being a normal student and being a hero was very difficult. He sigh again and closed his eyes. He knows that he will never get a shot with Aisha.

Kevin, on the other hand, heard the phone conversation while the others were talking.

 _Looks like Tennyson has a crush on the princess._

Kevin thought it was cute that the wielder of the Onmitrix has a crush on the long lost princess.

He smirked while flying home.

...

Outside, Ben and Gwen's parents; Sandra, Carl, Frank and Natalie were waiting outside for the Tennyson family and Kevin to come home.

There, they saw the Rust Bucket 3, landing onto the streets and stopped.

The entrance of the green jet opened as Ben exited out, smiling at his parents.

"Ben!" Sandra and Carl said.

"Hey guys." He walked toward his parents and hugged them.

Gwen came out and hugged her parents as well. Then Kevin and Grandpa Max.

"Dad?" Frank said.

Max smiled at his sons.

"Ben, where is that friend of yours that you want us to meet?" His mother said, Ben blushed slightly as his father placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling happily that his son is back home safe and sound.

Verdona Tennyson exited out of the Rust Bucket 3, holding a sleeping Aisha in her arms bridal style. She then levitated from the jet and onto the gray sidewalk. Smiling softly and her family.

"Everyone, I want you to meet someone." Ben said happily as Verdona looked at the sleeping princess in her arms.

 **So Ben has a crush on Aisha, will he confess his feelings for her or will it be too late?** **Next time, on Aisha: The Lost Heir**


	12. Cause I'm Dreaming of You Tonight

**Hello Everyone, AishaComa again. Since getting a wonderful review, I have decided to make another chapter for my story.** _**After falling asleep on the Rust Bucket 3, Aisha dreams of her adopted mother, Amber, singing a lullaby as a child.**_ _**Meanwhile, a man comes to the Tennyson residence, calming she knows Aisha.**_

 _Late one night, an infant Aisha awoken from her nursery from her crib, crying. Her mother, Amber rushed in and lifted her daughter from her crib and held her close. Rocking the little infant and holding her little head against her shoulder._

 _"_ _Shhhhhhhh..mommy's here, mommy's here_. _." Amber said softly_

 _The little one stopped_ c _rying instantly as her mother cradled her into her arms. Her little black hair was standing up and wore her pink onesie. A pacifier was then placed into her mouth as she stared at her mother._

 _Amber then sat down on a rocking chair with the small infant in her arms._

 _She moved the rocking chair back and forth slowly._

 _"_ _Everything's ok. Mommy will always be with you." she whispered to her daughter._

 _Then she sang a Spanish lullaby to the infant._

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

 _Ruiseñor que en la selva_

 _Cantando y llora_

 _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

 _Nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito_

 _Sea, bendito sea_

 _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

 _Ruiseñor que en la selva_

 _Cantando y llora_

 _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

The dream ended with Aisha sighing softly in her sleep, smile and snuggling against something soft.

Under Sandra and Carl Tennyson home,downstairs, Verdona told her side of her story of thegirlsleeping in the guest room. Sandra and Natalie Tennyson were in tears afterhearing Verdona's story of a once known planet as Fuego, now long gone. The Tennysonbrothers were trying to calm theirwife's down.

"No child should never go through that, especially Aisha." Frank said sadly as he stared at a picture of his mother, Verdona in her Anodite form, her friend Sebastiana, Juilet, Sebastiana's daughter and little baby Aisha, the last and only heir of Fuego.

"After Grandma took Aisha on earth as a baby, Amber, Aisha's adopted mother, found her and took her in, hoping she would live a happy normal life." Gwen added.

"Sadly, her father, the former king, came looking for her and tried to extract a power known as the Heart of Fire, a power that was given from generation to generation until it was Aisha turn to take it." Kevin said.

"Her powers are starting to appear from out of nowhere after the fight against her father, but the war is far from over." Max said.

"Ronaldo is very powerful since the last time we fought." Verdona added and remembered the war from Fuego, though he didn't have any powers at the time. Something or someone would be insane to give Ronaldo that much power.

Ben, who was seen hiding behind the walls from the dining room, was holding Dragon in his hands. Though Dragon took an interested from Ben, she would do anything to make her master happy once again. Not to mention that Grandpa Max nice offer of yummy crickets. Sandra and Carl do not know about their scaly guest at this moment.

"I needyouCarl and Sandra to watch Aisha. She's been through a lot. She has no one besides me and Dragon." Verdona said.

Ben's parents looked at one another, confused.

"Who is Dragon?" Sandra said curiously.

"Tennyson, bring Spikey!" Kevin shouted.

Ben then came out from hiding, holding a 20 inch lizard in his hands. Sandra and Natalie started scream as they got off their seats and backed away. Frank and Carl were in shock.

"W-what is that thing?!" Sandra demanded.

"That's Dragon." Gwen explained.

Ben then placed her on the dining room table, looking around her surrounding.

Grandpa Max then pulled out a bag a crickets for his scaly friend. Dragon then speed walked her way to Grandpa Max. He then pulled out a live cricket from the bag. As Dragon stared at the cricket for a moment, she pulled out her tongue and got a hold of the cricket, pulled back her tongue and chew it away in an instant. Sandra and Natalie were disgusted.

"Does it bite?" Natalie said.

Max shook his head. "Not at all, Dragon's harmless." He said as he petted Dragon on her neck, Dragon, loved that sensation.

She then turned to Ben, crawling up into his arm and onto his shoulder and rubbing her back against Ben's neck affectionately.

"She took a liking for Ben." Gwen said. "Except Kevin." She added.

"Whatever, I don't like her back as well." Kevin said in annoyance.

"In the mean time, we should find a Terrarium for Dragon. Being stuck in a small box 24 hours a day must be hell for her." Ben said with concern.

"We might have one in the garage. For a lizard that size, she needs space to run around." Carl Tennyson said and went into the garage to see if he can find the Terrarium.

Sandra looked at the little lizard and thought about Aisha.

 _That girl has no one but her little lizard friend, poor girl and she lived in the streets these past flew days with no shelter and food..._

Sandra sighed for a moment and made her decision.

"Verdona, you have my word. She'll stay with us for now." She said.

Verdona looked at her daughter-in-law and smiled.

"Thank you dear."

In the meantime, Carlcame back with an old terrarium, hoping it would still work, but it was the right size for Dragon.

"Where do you want me to put this thing?" Carl said

...

While Carl, Kevin, Ben and Frank were working together to fix the Terrarium in Aisha's room. Sandra and Natalie were in charge of watching Aisha, who was sound asleep. Verdona carried the young princess to the living room and her head was placed on Sandra's lap.

Sandra started stroking Aisha's hair gently. She thought she had an appearance of a goddess.

 _Black hair, tan skin, soft lips and a feminine delicate body._

"I'll make sure no one hurts you every again, I promise.." Sandra said softly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Natalie got up and checked who was it.

 _Who would be here late at night?_ Sandra thought.

Natalie opened the door, revealing to be a man in his late 20's with white skin, orange hair with a beard and mustache. He was seen wearing a dirty white shirt and loose jeans.

"May I help you?" Natalie said.

"¿Dónde está Aisha?" The man said.

Natalie was surprised. "Excuse me?"

"¿Dónde está Aisha?!" The man repeated.

"I'm sorry but I can't understand what you are saying sir." Natalie said.

Gwen was the first to rush downstairs to see what was going on.

"Mom, what's going?" Gwen said.

"I don't know dear, but this man keeps saying Aisha's name." She replied back.

The man looked inside the house and saw a girl sleeping on the coach.

"Aisha!" He ran inside the house and went towards Aisha.

Gwen placed a force field around Aisha and her Aunt Sandra.

"Don't go near Aisha!" Gwen said furiously.

The man started pounding against the shield with his bare fist, trying to break up.

Kevin raced down stairs and got a hold of the man.

"If you think of laying a finger on her, you're dead!" Kevin shouted.

"¿Qué has hecho con Aisha, monstruos ?!" The man yelled and tried to let go of Kevin's grip.

Sandra held on to the sleeping Aisha close to her.

Max then pulled out an alien gun to the strange man while Carl pulled out the alien bazooka toward him.

"Get out of my house, now!" Carl demanded.

The man stopped struggling for a moment and saw Aisha sleeping peacefully, he would fight back, but he couldn't disturb Aisha peaceful sleep.

"Wait! He said something about Aisha." Sandra said as she held her close to her.

Kevin let go of the man and Gwen pulled down her pink shield.

The man walked slowly towards Aisha. He was in tears.

The man placed a hand on her soft cheek, stroking it and cried softly.

"Aisha, mi bebe." The man said.

Sandra looked at the man.

"Do you know her Mister?" Sandra said slowly.

The man looked at her at her for a moment and nodded.

"Aisha... is...my sobrina... my niece." He said with very little english.

Everyone looked at the man by surprised.

 **So the man is actually Aisha's uncle, but who is he?** **Find out next time, on Aisha: The Lost Heir** **BTW the lullaby is from The Cheetah Girls 2 :3 & the title is from a song by Selena "Dreaming of You."**


	13. Tio Saul

**Hello Everyone, AishaComa here. I'm planning to do updates every weekend since school has always been in the way. I don't know how many chapters I will be doing every weekend, but the wait is over. ENJOY!** _**Tio Saul finally found Aisha at last and got to meet to her new friends. Meanwhile, the truth has been revealed to Saul.**_

Tio Saul was on his knees while gently stroked Aisha's hair while she was sound asleep on the coach. Sandra then came up to the man, offering tea. Saul didn't want to leave Aisha's side, since receiving a call from the Hollywood Police. He raced to her sisters and nieces California home, finding it abandoned, all the windows destroyed and finding the door wide open. The police told him that no bodies or blood was found in the home. Saul rushed upstairs and searched in every room in the house, but found no sign of Aisha or Amber, especially Dragon who is normally in her Terrarium home. Police then found a cell phone on the coffee table, untouched. They showed Saul the phone, he immediately noted that it was Aisha's but he knew very well that she would never leave it home. He then started searching for her by himself with no help whatsoever. He drove around California in his Harley Davidson motorcycle, asking any bystanders if they saw Aisha, but it was no luck. He then drove all the way to a city called Bellwood.

While driving in the suburbs of Bellwood, he then saw a large green jet landing on the streets in front of a home. Saul then stayed hidden in the dark, seeing what was going to happen. He saw a elderly woman levitating from the jet and onto the ground, in her arms, he saw a teenage girl, asleep, he looked a little closer and realized that the girl was his lost niece, Aisha, with her hair now short. In horror, Saul couldn't move for a moment, he stayed frozen when the Aisha entered inside the home, with others who might be related to the elderly woman.

A groan was heard from the coach, revealing it to be Aisha, who opened her eyes slowly, revealing her dark brown eyes, staring at her uncle staring back at her. She blinked slowly, hoping to clear her vision.

"Tio?" Aisha said in a tired tone.

Saul nodded and smiled as tears went down his cheeks. As Aisha tried to sit up on the coach, he hugged her by surprised. Aisha just stayed frozen, but hugged him back, her head on his shoulder.

"Aisha, te extrañé." Saul said.

"I know Tio." Aisha nodded against his shoulder.

Saul then placed a hand on her hair, realizing that it wasn't his imagination, Aisha's long hair was gone.

"Aisha, tu pelo?!" He said.

Aisha looked at him and touched her hair. All the hair she grew was completely cut off.

"Oh um...Me metí en una pelea y..." Aisha explained but got trailed off.

Gwen came up to Saul and Aisha with a smile on her hair.

"I can fix that." She said happily.

Aisha smiled at Gwen and nodded.

...

Aisha was sitting on a chair while Gwen started snipping her hair, trying to make it even. While Ben introduced Dragon her new Terrarium home. It had an opened log that was cut in half for Dragon to sleep in. A lot of green plants surrounding the little home, making her feel like home again and of course Kevin added a upstairs patio for Dragon to climb up on since Bearded Dragons are crawlers. Ben placed her in the Terrarium, who was now fast asleep after a long day.

He turned on the heating lamp to prevent Dragon getting hypothermia. He exited out of Aisha's room and headed downstairs. He saw Gwen combing Aisha's now short hair, revealing the back of her neck for the first time.

"There, now it's done." Gwen said as she put down the comb. Aisha then grabbed a mirror and saw her hair for the first time. It was short, similar to Ben Tennyson's hair but black. She moved her new bangs on the side forehead and placed the mirror down.

"Wow, a girl version of Tennyson." Kevin said loudly.

Aisha and Ben blushed slightly. She then turned to her Tio Saul, revealing her new hairstyle to him.

"T-tardará tiempo en dejar crecer Tío." Aisha said.

Saul smiled softly at his niece, he didn't care about her hair. He only cared about Aisha being found.

"No importa Aisha. Lo que importa es que te encontré." He said.

Aisha smiled at her uncle and nodded.

"Si Tio." She added.

"Por cierto, ¿quiénes son estas personas?" Saul said in confusion.

"Oh, estos son mis amigos Tio." She said and introduced him to her new friends.

"Esta es mi amiga, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin y Ben Tennyson." She smiled softly at her uncle.

Saul looked at the kids and pulled out his hand to them.

"Hello." He said.

Gwen was the first to shake his hand. " Very nice to meet you sir." She said.

Saul nodded and turned to the male raven.

"Hi." Kevin said.

Saul nodded and then turned to Ben Tennyson. Ben stood still and nervous since this is Aisha's uncle. Suddenly, Saul raised his hand for a formal hand shake. Ben did the same and both shack each others hand.

"Nice meeting you... Ben Tennyson.." Saul said slowly in English.

Ben just nodded.

Saul then turned to the Tennyson parents and grandparents.

"I am very sorry friends if you saw me this way...I was looking everywhere for my sobrina.. her safety is my concern..." Saul said slowly.

Carl came up to him and placed a hand on Saul shoulder, smiling.

"It's alright friend, all is forgiven." He said as Saul smiled happily to his new friends and turned around to see his niece surrounded with her new friends, chatting away, but soon it will be gone once he was told the truth.

...

Saul looked down with his head while sitting around in the dining room table surrounded with his niece and the Tennyson family, his eyes widen in horror.

"N-no eres mi sobrina..?" Saul said. Aisha shook her head while looking down. Ben sat next to her on the table. He placed a hand on Aisha's under the table, holding it tightly.

"Ni siquiera nací aquí tío. Soy de otro planeta. Un planeta que había desaparecido mucho tiempo después de mi nacimiento." Aisha added.

Saul looked at her in shocked and confusion.

"Planet Fuego Tio y yo también soy una princesa." She said.

"Princesa?" Saul said.

Aisha nodded. "Ni siquiera estamos relacionados por sangre."

"Sé que me odias ahora, pero si no fuera por mamá que me tomara. No creo que yo sobreviviera por mi cuenta, pero tú me enseñaste cómo defenderme y ser un boxeador famoso por tu tío . No sé lo que hago sin ti..." Aisha voice started to break down as tears went down her face.

Saul looked at her with concern. It is true that she and Saul aren't related, but nothing would change his heart since Aisha will always be still his niece, blood related or not.

He then hugged the young princess in his hairs. Aisha looked at him in confusion. "It does not to matter, I have taught you so much when your mother told me that day. I was so happy. Finally, a little niece in my arms. A little familia of my own. But no matter what, I will always protect you." Saul said softly.

Aisha looked at her uncle for a while and smiled softly, hugging him.

"Thank you Tio." She said.

It was then Kevin ruined the niece/ uncle moment.

"While you guys are enjoying this moment, we have to keep you hidden and safe in the meantime." He added.

Aisha nodded and looked at his uncle.

"Quédate en mi casa de vacaciones en Big Bear, Aisha." Saul added.

"And you all are welcome into my home friends."

Aisha smiled and nodded.

 **It's sad that Tio Saul is not related to Aisha, but it doesn't matter, he would still love her unconditionally. For her safety, Saul invites her and his new friends to his vacation home in Big Bear. This is gonna be one next** ** _spooky_** **chapter on Aisha: The Lost Heir.**


	14. I’m Going Home

**Aisha and the gang are packing up to Tio Saul's vacation home in Big Bear. Ben wants to know Aisha a little more about herself and being a princess. In the meantime, something spooky is going on in Big Bear. Meanwhile, Albedo has a talks with Ronaldo after not following Vilgax orders.**

In space, a hurt and battered Ronaldo limped his way in the ship and to the medical room, scavenging anything he can find to fix himself, but with his arm shattered it made hard for him to patch himself up. He was bleeding inside and out and he had to act quickly before Albedo and Vilgax notice his injuries. As he got his supplies, he limped his way into his room. As he entered, the sliding door closed behind him. Only to find a mad and irritated Albedo sitting across from him with one leg over the other.

"Where were you?" Albedo ask calmly.

Ronaldo stood there, shocked and hurt while holding the medical supplies in his arms. Albedo sighs and got up.

"Come on, I'll patch you up." He said with an annoying tone.

As Ronaldo sat down on his bed, Albedo put on medical gloves and helped him remove the metal suit off. He examined his puncture wound on his left side of the chest. It was deep and Albedo saw the inside of his muscles, his veins and the dried blood of his that went down his shorts. Albedo cleaned it off with a gaz filled peroxide, cleaning off the bacteria and grabbed some sutures and a needle. Stitching the man gently and slowly. Once finished, the wrapped it around with a bandage. Once finished, he examined the top of Ronaldo's head, his hair and dried blood together were messy and disgusting. He cleaned it off again with a new gaz filled peroxide, clearing and finding the wound in order to patch it up. It was found seconds later, yet his skull can be seen from under his hair. He immediately started sewing it the same way he did on his punctured chest. Once finished, he wrapped his head in bandages securely.

"You know you could of just listen to the plan Ronaldo." Albedo said as he finished wrapping his head with bandages.

"I couldn't, it was right in front of me. In front of us." He replied back.

"Master told you numerous times. Do not disobey his rules. You nearly got yourself killed from your own daug-" Suddenly the albino was startled as he heard a loud bang. It was from Ronaldo, his fist slam against the night stand.

"Don't bring that up..! She isn't my daughter!" He roared.

"She wouldn't been born if I have took the Heart of Fire away from her mother in the first place. But no! She gave it to the brat and because of her mothers action, look what she's done to me!" He continued as he pulled out a mask from his face. It revealed that after the fire of Fuego, half of Ronaldo's body was burnt. His skin was red, flaky and melted like no other. His left eye has gone blind than his other eye. Albedo only had seen it once after he was rescued but he recommended him an ID Mask, in order to hide his burnt self. Ronaldo grunted in pain, his broken right arm had gotten worse from the slam. Albedo then put a arm sling on his injuried right arm.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." He said as he pulled off his gloves along with the medical supplies then made his way towards the door.

"Another thing, try that stunt again and you'll end up losing your life, do I make myself clear?!" Albedo said.

Ronaldo stared at the albino for a moment, his red eyes terrified him, even when he is angry. He sighed. "Yes Albedo." And with that the albino left. Leaving the king all alone in his room.

By midnight, Frank, Natalie, Gwen and Kevin were at their homes packing for the long trip to Big Bear. Carl and his family were getting ready as well. As for Aisha, she only had her hobo bag with all her personal belongings and Dragon who was still asleep back into her small container. Yet, she was wearing her shredded crop tank top and her ripped jeans.

"Here." Ben said as he took off his signature green jacket and put it on Aisha. Though it was big, it felt warm and comfy. She smiled at the brunette. "Thank you." She said and Ben nodded with smile. Tio Saul was calling his personal driver to pick him up and his guest to his Big Bear vacation home. He realized that he drove in his motorcycle all the way from Hollywood. Carl insisted that he put his motorcycle in the garage in the meantime. Saul went out to find his motorcycle and who was on watch for his driver. The motorcycle was hidden between two bushes but was safe. He turned it on, hearing the motors roar and drove it to the drive way of the Tennyson home. The garage door opened and Saul entered with his motorcycle. He shut it off and got off. He went outside of the garage, still waiting for his personal driver to come. The garage door closed by itself in the mean time. Kevin, Gwen and her parents got back with their belongings on their side.

Headlights were then seen from a distance. A black SUV limousine pulled up and the male driver came out and introduced Saul.

"Good evening sir." He said.

Kevin was in shock.

"A-are you serious? We're going on that limousine?"

Saul nodded to Kevin as the driver went to open the passenger side of the limousine.

"Friends come out." He said as Ben, Aisha and his parents turned off all the light in the home and exited out.

"Whoa." Ben said. "We're really taking a limousine to Big Bear?" He said as he looked at Aisha.

She giggled. "Well, my uncle loves going to his vacation home, in style." She added.

Ben smiled at the raven girl.

"Friends Vamonos!" Tio Saul said.

Gwen Kevin and her parents were the first to enter the limo as well as Ben's parents Ben and Aisha and lastly Saul.

As Aisha settled down, Verdona came up to the window of the Limousine.

"Everything will be alright Aisha. I'll see what is going on in the galaxy if your father is planning another attack again." She said.

Aisha smiled and hugged her through the window the limo. "Thank you Verdona. For everything." She said.

"We'll keep in touch in our plumbers badge." Max said as he entered in the Rust Bucket. He honked a few times and drove off into the night. The limo driver was starting the limo, making it move. It picked up speed and started driving into the streets. Aisha pulled her head out of the sun roof. "Come visit us!!!" She said as she waved her hands into the air. Verdona smiled as the limo disappeared into the night.

"I will, young princess."

Aisha pulled her head down from the sun roof, closing it as she sat down to Ben Tennyson.

"Tio, how many hours will it take to get at Big Bear?" Aisha asked.

"4, 5 hours." He suggested.

"That long. Well I guess we should get some sleep." Kevin said as he relaxed on the seat of the limo, head back and soon to fall asleep. Gwen slept on Kevin's shoulder while Sandra and Carl were sound asleep as well for Frank and Natalie. Saul fell asleep as well. Leaving Aisha and Ben awake. Both blushed since both realized that Ben's arm was around Aisha shoulder and she was wearing his jacket.

"Thank you.. for saving my life Ben.." Aisha said.

Ben looked at her for a moment and remembered at the beach innocent.

"You're welcome Aisha. So how does a girl like you live a normal life then became a princess in one day?" Ben questioned quietly since everyone in the limo were asleep.

"I'm not sure.. it happened so quick. One minute I won a match, the next my mom was gone before my eyes." She said as she pulled out the plumber badge from her jean pocket. "This is the only thing I remember her. This message." A hologram came up of Aisha's mother.

"I know that feeling. By the way, I haven't introduced everyone yet since they are asleep." He said and pointed at everyone.

"Those are my parents; Sandra and Carl Tennyson. Though they are overprotective but they are sweet. My aunt and uncle, Natalie and Frank Tennyson. Uncle Frank is my dads brother. My cousin, Gwen. She has magic powers if you recall at the beach. Of course we can't forget Kevin Levin, a bad boy I use to fight when we were kids but he's a good guy, but a jerk at same time. And me, I'm Ben Tennyson. Protector of the universe." Ben showed her his Omnitrix that was stuck on his wrist. Aisha stared at it. "It's beautiful." It was so shiny and yet it matches Ben's eyes. She blushed.

"I have like 10 aliens I can tranformed because of this watch. I found it when me,my cousin and grandpa were on summer vacation. I was 10 at the time when it attached to me and since then I had an awesome vacation, fight bad guys non stop. I put it back on since there was alien activity happening in Bellwood." Ben smiled at the girl.

Aisha stared at him with excitement and amazement.

"That's very incredible Ben, you and the power of the watch are like connected somehow." Aisha said.

"It was suppose to be for my grandpa but instead it went on me instead." He added.

Aisha then snuggled against Ben's chest, now feeling tired. Ben blushed slightly.

"I never got to know you.. Aisha." Ben said and yawns.

"My name is Aisha Selena Blair.. daughter of actress Amber Blair and niece of boxer Saul Blair. My mom taught me how to act and sing at a young age... my uncle taught me boxing as well and loved it since. No one at my private school wouldn't date me since I'm a semi pro boxer... but yet I have friends who support me... and my little family..." Aisha trailed off and went fast asleep on Ben's chest. Ben smiled at the small raven and laid his head onto Aisha's. Now fast asleep and onward to Big Bear.

 **Wow that took long than I expected, well Ben got to know Aisha and now the Tennyson's, Levin, Blair's and Dragon are going to Big Bear and that's where Aisha's trains her powers for the first time since the fight with her father. Later on, we get to meet new faces. Found out next time on Aisha: The Lost Heir.**


	15. Jess and Lance Lavigne

**Aisha and the gang are at Tio Sauls vacation in Big Bear, California. In the meantime, they met Saul's Great Dane black puppy, Bane and ofcourse Aisha's best friends, Jess and Lance Lavigne. (Lance Lavigne is owned by g1rldraco7 and Jess is owned by me)**

Four hours passed as the sun started rising, the gang were fast asleep as the limo was still heading towards Big Bear, California. The sun shined bright, making Ben groan in his sleep as it hit his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, looked around in his surrounding. He was still in the limo with his family and friends. He looked at his side and saw Aisha who was sound asleep on his chest, the brunette smiled at the raven as he gently patted her head. Aisha started to open her eyes slowly and looked up at Ben, smiling at him.

"Morning." She said sleepy.

"Hey." Ben said.

Aisha looked around as well and looked out the window of the limo. They were in Big Bear, finally! The limo drove into a path in a forest. So many tall trees surrounding them. Pass by trees was a big 3 story Red brick house in the middle of the forest. Aisha smiled with excitement as Ben stared with shock.

 _How can her uncle afford a house like this?_ He thought.

The limo pulled up in front of the home. Ben and Aisha then tried to wake everyone up.

"Tio, wake up. We're here!" She said as she shakes him.

"Guys wake up!" Ben shouted. Kevin groaned in his sleep and finally woke up. "Tennyson it's too early..." Levin grumbled.

Ben parents and his aunt and uncle started walking up, yawning as well. Gwen was sound asleep so Kevin tried to wake her up. "Gwen, come on." He said as he shakes her.

Gwen groaned, refusing to be awaken. The door opened by the limo driver.

"Welcome to Big Bear." He said happily. Saul started waking up while rubbed his eyes and yawning. The Tennyson's exited out of the limo first, Ben as he helped Aisha get off the limo. Kevin with a sleeping Gwen in his arms and lastly Saul.

All went to the front door of Aisha's uncles home.

"Welcome to my home, friend." Saul said as he open the door and all entered in the home.

Inside was the living room, which was spacious and large. There was a large L shape coach and in front of the coach was a large flat screen TV and under the TV was a white large fireplace. There was a recliner or 2 on each side of the coach, the floor was made out of white marble, if looked down, you can see you reflection. On the brick redwalls, pictures were seen, mostly with Saul boxing matches but most were pictures of his sister Amber, Saul and Aisha. Out of nowhere, a dog bark was heard and came towards the them. A black Great Dane came in and lifted itself to its master, licking his face. Saul laughed.

"BANE!!" Aisha said as Bane came towards her, barking playfully and started licking her face, making her giggle.

"Hey welcome back!" A voice was heard . A teen girl appeared, walking toward them. She has bleach long hair mixed with her brunette hair and brown eyes. She had piercings all over her face; her bottom lip, a side piercing on the top of her cheek her nose pierced twice and ear plugs on both her earlobes. She was seen in a tight t-shirt and short jeans, wearing simple black combat shoes. Her body was crawling in tattoos. Aisha stared with surprised. She knew who this girl was.

"JESS!!!" Aisha ran up to her and hugged Jess, her best friend in the world. Jess hugged back. "I missed you girl." She added.

"I missed you too Jess, wait, where's Lance?" Aisha said.

Then a male teen come out from the kitchen. Everyone was in shocked when they saw him. He was the exact look a like of Kevin Levin but he had grey hair and dark grey eyes with the same clothing like Kevin but white. The male smiled at Aisha.

"LANCE!!" Aisha started tearing up and hugged him tightly. He did the same to the raven. "I missed you Selena.." Lance said as he patted her back with her head against his chest, sniffling. He then looked at his guest. "Aisha's amigas.. Jess and Lance Lavigne." Saul introduced them.

"Wait, did he just said Selena?" Gwen said who awoken minutes later.

Lance nodded. "I call her that since that is her middle name."

Jess stood across from the guest with her hands on her hips. "Tio?" She added.

"Ah I'm sorry, my new amigos Carl and Sandra Tennyson and Frank and Natalie Tennyson. Aisha's new amigas Ben and Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin."

Jess felt something wasn't right with these new guest of Saul. She couldn't put a finger on the thought she had but she knew she had to be on guard on what these guest were about to do next. Lance let go of Aisha from his hug.

"Friends, I'll make some coffee.. in my kitchen. Aisha, lle va a tus amigos a tu habitación por favor." Aisha nodded. "Si Tio." She said. "Come on guys, we'll go to my room instead." She grabbed Ben's hand and the rest followed her upstairs into her room.

Aisha's room was large and spacious as well. The walls of her room was black with painted pink stars onto the wall. There was a large balcony door covered with a silk black curtains. In the middle of the room was her large bed with black and pink bed spread and matching blankets, filled with matching pillows and Disney plushies like Donald Duck, Mickey and Minnie Mouse and Goofy. On both sides of the bed were night stands. On the right side of the bed had a digital clock and a lamp and on the left had photo frames, one with her as a baby, her mother and uncle surrounding her and the second photo was Aisha as a little girl with Jess and Lance. There was a large terrarium against the bedroom wall filled with greens and had a desert theme, where Dragon sleeps and run around in. In front of her bed was a large walk in closet and on the left of the closet was a large room divider that had a cherry blossoms tree design on the front. Aisha went behind the room divider and started redressing. Gwen sat down on the bed with Ben sitting on the desk chair. The desk itself had a wireless printer, assuming it was for her laptop she carries. Kevin leaned again the wall of the room and Jess and Lance stood across from the teens from the room divider.

Ben tried to make a conversation to Jess and Lance. "So how long you knew Aisha?"

"We've known her since we were kids. Preschool of course. A bunch of kids were bullying her so me and Jess came to her aid. Since then no one bullied her and we've became the best of friends. Selena is like a little sister to me; anyone hurts her or they'll meet their worst nightmare." Lance said calmly.

"Me and Lance had always been with Selena's side since we can remember. I don't like when people just use her because her mom is an actress or her uncle is a boxer. No one and I mean no one is going to hurt her." Jess said calmly but every word she said was a promise to Aisha, meaning she or Lance will never let go of their best friend.

Aisha then came out from the room divider with her new look. She wore a black sleeveless zipper hoodie vest, revealing some of her cleavage and her pink bra. She wore matching leggings and wore black and white shoes. Ben stared at her. He never knew that she looked more beautiful than ever. Aisha blushed slightly, only holding Ben's signature jacket in her arms. "Th-thank you for lending me your jacket." She said and handed it to him. "No problem, Aisha." Ben said smiling and got a hold of his green jack, putting it on him. Aisha smiled back at him.

"Selena." Lance said.

She turned her head. "Yes Lance?"

"What happened to your hair?" He pointed it out.

She put a hand on her hair and combed it through but the trail of hair stopped, she had no hair down the back of her neck. She sighs.

"It's a long story Lance." She said. He stared at her confused.

"Plus I heard you won that match with Julie Yamamoto." Jess said.

"Wait, JULIE YAMAMOTO?!?!" Kevin said.

Aisha nodded.

"Who is she?" Ben asked and Gwen looked at Kevin with confusion but suspicion.

"Julie Yamamoto is one of the most competitive boxers in the world. She's known for her fast hooks and upper cuts. She can defeat anyone in 5 minutes or less but there's one opponent she can not defeat and that is..." Kevin trailed off and looked at Aisha.

"Yeah, it's me, Aisha Coma." Aisha said calmly. "Me and Julie use to be friends when we were little kids. We took boxing together for the fun of it. But as we got older, Julie's mind went somewhere and her mind went to winning National after National. It was then I had to take on Julie, I defeated her. As I tried to help her get on her feet, she refused. Just pushed me away like a discarded piece of trash. After the match, Julie came up to me at my locker, she was mad and looked at me with her eyes of embarrassment and fury.

 _"For now on, we'll be rivals to this day. You're the one I want to fight the most Aisha, and surely in time, I will defeat you!"_

Aisha finished her story with a sad look on her face. Ben came up to her and held her hand tightly with his. Aisha blushed as she looked at Ben, but smiled.

"Rumor has it that Julie has been training nonstop and defeated every opponent she can meet. She demanded a match with Aisha but sadly no response." Kevin said.

"She's gonna embarrass herself if she loses again. No matter how much she said she'll defeat me." Aisha said as Bane walked into her room and walked toward her. "That's why I refuse to fight her. To make her understand that this rivalry has to stop or she'll be humiliated again. Besides she has lost a lot of sponsers because of this." She said as she petted Bane.

"By the way, who is your sponsor?" Gwen said.

"Pizza Hut, Hot Topic and T-Mobile. I'm trying to make a deal with Nike next." She said.

"Wait, Hot Topic is a goth store why would they sponsor you?" Gwen question.

"Because she's the faces of Hot Topic." Lance pulled out his phone, showing Gwen, Ben and Kevin pictures of Aisha in different shirts and jeans, especially rock bands and cartoons.

"Whoa." Ben said.

"And I'm assuming you get free pizza from Pizza Hut." Kevin said.

"Ofcourse, every year until I renew my contract with them and besides, their pizzas not that bad."

"And T-Mobile?" Ben said.

"I get unlimited service from them." Aisha said as she put her hands into the vest pockets.

Jess on the other hand wanted to know about Aisha's hairstyle and how did she meet these people.

"Selena, I have a lot of questions from you. How did you met these people and first of all, what happened to your long hair?"

"Maybe I can explain." A voice was heard and an elderly woman in a cloak appeared in front of them.

 **So the gang has met Jess and Lance Lavigne, but Aisha has a lot of questions to answer, especially when it comes to revealing a secret to her friends that she isn't born on earth. Found out next time on Aisha: The Lost Heir.**


	16. Welcome To The Barn Life

**When Aisha was about to tell her best friends about the recent activities that has happened around her. A familiar guest comes out of nowhere. Ben then gets some alone time with Aisha again.**

"VERDONA!!!!" Aisha ran towards her and hugs her. Verdona did the same. "I told you I would come. Besides, I have wonderful news." Verdona said and looks down at her. "There is no upcoming attacks anytime soon from your father." She winks at the raven.

Aisha sighs. "Thank goodness."

"Oh and ofcourse." Verdona paused and a skateboard appeared in her hands. "You left this at my sons home." She handed back to its rightful owner. It was longboard skateboard with black glittery grip tape, she turned it around and a picture of a woman's face; her hair being tied up loosely into a bun with roses on her hair while her whole face painted in a skeleton with a shade of pink and blue. Scattered around her face were flying ravens. Aisha got a hold of her board and smiles softly. "Thank you Verdona." She said happily. Bane came towards Verdona and sniffed her slightly. Then he yipped happily and jumped around. Verdona smiled as she looked down at him and petted him. "You must be Bane." She said as she petted him. Bane panted with his tongue out of his mouth.

"Hey Grandma." Ben walked and stood by Aisha, who was still holding her board. Gwen still sitting on the bed while Kevin still leaning against the wall.

"Hello Everyone." She said as she looked at two new faces.

"Are you friends of Aisha?" She questioned.

"Yes, we are." The albino male twin said.

"How do you know Selena?" Jess demanded.

Aisha was nervous that there was going to be a break out and soon step in between Jess and Verdona.

"Jess, she an old family friend of my mom." She said.

Jess kept looking at the old woman with suspicion.

"Why would Amber meet a woman like her?!" Jess shouted.

"Sis, Calm down." Lance said as he held her Incase of a fight while she struggled. Jess growled.

"She's not friends of my adopted mom Jess!" Aisha shouted.

Lance and Jess looked at her in shock and confusion. Jess stopped struggling for a moment.

"What?" Lance said.

Aisha nearly teared up And sniffled.

"I-I'm not from this planet too. My real mom died protecting me...by my estranged father..who wanted to take a power from me..." She said. "I'm actually a princess. The lost princess of a planet known as Fuego, the land of fire..." Aisha continued as she continued to cry. Ben was behind her. She turned around and hugged Ben, her crying muffling against his chest.

 _They probably hate me now, probably think I'm crazy or something.._ she thought.

As she kept crying, Jesses mind was spinning out of control. She had a lot of questions was confused as well for Lance, who she treated Aisha as she was his little sister. Verdona came and patted on Aisha's back gently, she didn't like seeing the young princess sad. Gwen and Kevin stood behind them with Kevin arm around Gwens shoulder.

All of a sudden, Jess came towards the distraught Aisha. She placed a hand on Aisha head, ruffling her short hair. Aisha turned her head around and looked at Jess with a grin on her face. "You cry too much Selena." She said calmly.

Aisha stared at her with confusion.

"I kinda knew-"

"Ahem!" Lance distracted Jess. She sighed.

"We kinda knew you were something special Selena. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew you were very special." Jess said.

Aisha removed her head from Ben's chest and let go of his hug, she turned her whole body towards Jess and Lance, just staring at them. Lance placed a hand on Aisha hair, ruffling it.

"It doesn't matter where or what you are from. You're still our friend no matter what Selena. That's what friends do." Lance said.

Aisha looked at Jess and Lance and smiled softly with tears down her face.

"We'll help you in anyway possible girl." Jess said.

Aisha nodded and smiles softly. Jess and Lance hugged her together. Aisha face on Lances chest.

"I love you guys so much.." Aisha said and the three friends hugged back.

Verdona, Ben, Kevin and Gwen stood back smiling as they witness the 3 Friends rekindle their friendship.

Suddenly, a frantic horse neighed was heard outside of the back of a house. The 3 Friends let go and Aisha was shocked what was going on. She then raced downstairs and went to see what was going on. Ben and the others followed her. Outside, a blonde horse was up on its two hind legs, moving it's front legs in a defensive position.

Tio Saul was trying to calm it down, but it was no use. Ben's And Gwens parents watched in horror as Saul was trying his best to calm the horse. Aisha ran towards the horse in a big green field. "Lightning!" Aisha said as the horse neighed.

"What's happening?!" Ben came towards his parents as well for Gwen, Kevin and Verdona. Jess and Lance came along too.

"Saul was just showing us his horses but something startled the poor thing and right now he's doing his best to calm the horse." Sandra explained.

Tio Saul tried his best to get ahold of its halter but it was no use. It was then Aisha came to rescue and got ahold of the halter and tried to move out of the way of the horses attack.

"Lightning! Calm down it's me!" She shouted as Lightning kept neighing more frantic. Ben stared in horror of what Aisha was doing. Out of nowhere, Aisha placed a hand on Lightning's snout, hoping her smell would calm him. The blonde horse went down on its front legs and neighed softly. Aisha stroking his face.

"It's ok, it's me Lightning. Everything's alright." With the horse calm down, Lightning nuzzled Aisha's hair softly, making the female raven giggled. "Good boy."

She then notice spects of blood on the ground. She kneeled down and looked around for the source and saw that Lightning suffered a bite mark from one of its back legs. It looked very severe but it wasn't that serious.

"Oh baby I didn't know." She said softly. Ben came towards Aisha from behind and kneeled down as well.

"What happened?" He said.

"Lightning suffered a bite mark, possibly a snake. I have to treated it as soon as possible." She said.

"Tio!" She shouted at her uncle to get his attention. He came towards the teens and saw Lightning's injury.

"Oh boy. Come on, let's go to the barn." Tio said as he pointed at the red barn across his home. Aisha nodded and got up from the ground and got of hold of Lightning's halter and everyone went towards the red barn.

In the barn, Saul inspected Lightning's injury while Aisha stood by and calmed the horse down. Ben stood by Aisha, petting the horse calmly. "What a beautiful horse you have."

Aisha nodded. "His name his Lightning. I've had him when he was just a foal." She said as she kisses Lightning.

Gwen and Kevin looked around in the barn. Both stumbled upon 2 horses who are in their stalls. One was an all black horse with its black long hair on its side and one was a white horse with black spots on its body with white long hair as well. Both their tails were braided neatly. Gwen stared at the beautiful black horse. "What's it's name?" Gwen said as she tried to pet it.

"Her name is Midnight and the white horses name is Hero." Aisha said.

Gwen stared at Midnight for a long period of time then placed her hand on Midnights snout. The horse neighed softly and nuzzled Gwens hair, making her giggle. Meanwhile, Kevin was still looking around in the barn and saw a pile of hay. He saw something moved in the hay. There, he moved the hay on the side and saw a little yellow duckling, quacking cutely. The duckling then walked out of the hay, looking around for its mother. Kevin stared at the duckling with curiosity. As he turned away, the duckling followed him. Kevin paused for a moment, the duckling was still standing. He continued walking, the duckling followed him again. Kevin groaned.

"Are you serious?" Kevin said as the duckling sat on his combat shoes, trying to make itself comfy.

Lance laughed. "Awwwww Kevin's a mommy now?"

Ben and Aisha giggled.

As for Lightning, his little procedure was complete. No poison was found in his blood and was now stitched up and bandaged up. Lightning neighed.

"Good boy Lightning." Ben said cheerfully. Aisha nodded. Ben and Aisha realized that they was close to each other. Both blushed in embarrassment. It was then Aisha somehow had a vision of the furture. 2 silhouettes appeared in front of her. She was blinded from a bright light, unable to see their faces clearly. Both dressed in medieval dress and suit, both wearing crowns on their heads. She thought she saw the two holding their hands. As she was about to see their faces clearly, Tio Saul made an announced.

"Amigos, let's let the animals out, except Lightning." He said. Aisha gasped for moment and went back to reality. She didn't realized that her fingers were locked on Lightnings hair, making him neigh in pain. Aisha let got if his hair immediately. Ben on the other hand notice that she spaced out for a moment.

"You ok?" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Aisha panicked but realized it was Ben. Aisha nodded. "Yeah... just had a weird vision that is all." She said calmly as she rubbed her head alittle. She then placed Lightning in his stall, for now his wounds should heal up in the mean time. Then closed the door, Lightning's head popped out from his stall, neighing.

Verdona smiled at the young raven. She never knew that Aisha became a caring person towards animals and others.

Tio Saul was about to open the stall of the horses until Verdona stepped up.

"Allow me." She said as her eyes began to glow pink and all the stalls opened magically on its own. Midnight and Hero were calm and excited out of their stalls and into the large fields. Two pigs exited out of their shared stalls, oinking and left the barn. A dozen Chickens(some with their chicks) then appeared on the field, pecking the grass. Then two cows appeared and mooed. Two ducks appeared running and quaking harshly to get Kevin out of the way.

"Whoa!" Kevin said as he moved out of the side, making Gwen giggled.

"Welcome to the barn life, Levin." Lance said as he grinned towards the male raven. Kevin growled and cleaned himself up.

"Gwen." Aisha said.

"Yeah?" Gwen replied.

"Mind riding horses with me?" She questioned.

Gwen eyes widen by surprised. "S-Sure I would love that!"

Aisha smiled. "Great! I'll show you how to put on the sattle and halter." She grabs the red heads hand and ran toward the field. On the field, Sandra and Carl Tennyson were petting the chickens and feeding them. Frank and Natalie were feeding the cows even petting them. Though the cows look big an scary, they act like big cuddly bears.

"You are a very good cow umm..." Natalie smiled as she continued feeding the cow with hay.

"Dudley." Tio Saul said sudden and pointed at the other cow being fed by Frank.

"Y Eclipse." Natalie nodded and continued feeding him.

Ben, Kevin and Lance were with the pigs while Aisha was helping Gwen to get on Midnight. At first, Gwen was scared and she never rode a horse before. Aisha put a rope on Midnight, to prevent her from running off. Gwen held on to the halter tightly and put her feet against the sattle.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." Aisha said. Gwen nodded and the horse started to move on its own. Gwen was scared but tried to stay calm while riding Midnight in one full circle. Gwen petted Midnight. "Good girl Midnight." Gwen said when Midnight neighed, making Gwen laugh. Aisha stared at the two at a distance, smiling. She then helped Gwen down from the black horse.

"That was amazing Aisha!" Gwen said happily.

"I'm glad you like it Gwen, little by little, you'll get the hang of it." Gwen nodded and smiled. Aisha turned her attention to Ben, who was still with the pigs. She then thought of an idea. "Hey Gwen can you excuse me for a moment?" She said. Gwen nodded. Aisha got on Midnight, riding her to Ben.

"Hey Ben." Aisha said, surprising Ben.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked.

"Wanna ride with me?" She asked.

Ben blushed slightly as his heart stopped being for a moment.

"S-Sure." He got up as Aisha helped him up on Midnight. Ben blushed slightly since he realized he was very close to Aisha.

"Hang on." She said as Midnight started galloping onto the large field as Ben had nothing to hold expect holding on to her hip. Kevin stared at the two galloping away, but grinned.

 _Outta boy Tennyson.._

While the two were galloping deep into the forest, hoping to find a cliff nearby, both of their hearts started beating fast and wasn't sure what will happen after the horse ride is over.

 _Mmmm, watch me_

 _Hey, woo_

 _One, two, three... watch me_

 _I woke up with all this sunlight_

 _Ain't got time to listen to many shade, yeah_

 _The wind in my pony, top-down, alright_

 _Ain't got time to let them darken my day, that's right_

 _So light the fireworks_

 _Sing like no one's heard_

 _Dance._

 _It's us against the world_

 _Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us_

 _They don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do_

 _Yeah, it's true,_

 _I could have all this but I'm good if I got you_

 _Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about..._

 _Mmmm, listen, watch me_

 _You wait so long to catch that feeling_

 _So hold onto it for as long as you can_

 _We could run away to only where we know_

 _Boy, I got plans, hey_

 _So light the fireworks_

 _Sing like no one's heard_

 _Dance._

 _It's us against the world_

 _Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us_

 _They don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do_

 _Yeah, it's true,_

 _I could have all this but I'm good if I got you_

 _Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about..._

 _Hey_

 _They don't know about, they don't know 'bout, 'bout, 'bout us_

 _Light the fireworks, let it catch fire_

 _We gon' dance, dance 'til it hurts_

 _When we in the clubs_

 _We 'bout to let 'em know, know who's your girl_

 _So put your hand in my hand_

 _It's you and me, it's us against the world_

 _Sing it to me one more time_

 _It's you and me, it's us against the world_

 _Sing it to me one more time_

 _It's you and me, it's us against the world_

 _I'm tryna tell you, honey, it's us against the world_

 _Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us_

 _They don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do_

 _Yeah, it's true,_

 _I could have all this but I'm good if I got you_

 _Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about..._

 _I woke up with all this sunlight_

 _They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us_

 _Wind in my pony, top-down, alright_

 _They don't know, they don't know, they don't know about what we do_

 _Yeah, it's true,_

 _I could have all this but I'm good if I got you_

 _Oh, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us_

 **Hello everyone, AishaComa here sorry for the late delay. I've been stuck on some appeal that needs to be done at school immediately and passed due english home -_-**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story. Tell me what you think?!? More chapters are yet to come In Aisha: The Lost Heir**

 **Byeeeeeeeee**

 **P.S featured song of the day is _They don't know_ by Ariana Grande **

**If you guys watched Trolls, the song was featured in it.**


	17. Alone Again

**Ronaldo is recovering from his injuries since the fight of his daughter for the first time in 15 years. During his recover her uncovered some clues. Ben and Aisha now open up to one another about their trouble past.**

In a spaceship outside of earth, Ronaldo was still in recovering from his injuries and avoiding being seen by Vilgax as much as possible. His arm was completely healed by Albedo. While in his room, he was cleaning up his armor suit until he stumbled upon some long black strains of hair. He looked closely and realized it was Aisha's hair. When she cut her hair, some of it landed on his suit. With a few strains of hair that seemed useful, he went to see if Albedo can shed some light for this clue he had found.

At Albedos door, he knocked on it.

"Come in." A voice said.

The door opened automatically, revealing Albedo on his desk, studying and wearing nothing but white shirt and his grey pants and glasses.

"Albedo, I need your help." Ronaldo said.

"For what? So you can sneak out and get your daughter again." Albedo said sarcastically.

"No, for _We_ can get the fire brat together and take the heart of Fire once and for all." Ronaldo said.

Albedo turned his head around, something caught his attention.

"I'm listening." Albedo said as he fixed his glasses.

Ronaldo pulled out some strains of long black hair and showed it to Albedo.

"It's from Aisha's . Can you use this hair somehow to track her movements?" He said calmly.

"I'll see what I can do I'll call you when my research is finished." Albedo said as he took the strains of hair and placed them into a mircoscope.

"Thank you Albedo." Ronaldo said.

"Please leave, I do not like it when I'm being disturbed." Albedo said calmly.

Ronaldo nodded and left his room, leaving Albedo doing research on the hair.

Down on earth, Ben and Aisha were still galloping in the forest until they stumbled upon a field of flowers, near by was a clif. Seeing the amazing view of the large lake of Big Bear, frozen. The horse stopped for a moment and Aisha and Ben got off the black horse and just stared at the view of the lake of Big Bear, the wind blowing in their faces, calmly and smoothly. Ben looked at Aisha, never realizing how beautiful she looked like with the wind blowing her short hair.

"Ben?" Aisha said.

Ben got startled and blushed slightly. "Y-yes?"

"Have you... ever had a vision..?" She said but felt embarrassed for saying it.

"What do you mean?" Ben came close to her, wanting to listen more.

"At the barn, I had some sort of vision. Two silhouettes were in front of me. They were dressed in medieval clothing, mostly royalty by the look of their crowns. I couldn't see their faces clearly since something was so bright made me blind, but as I was about to uncover their faces. I was stopped by Tio Saul. It felt so real. I-I wanted to know who they were. But I doubt they were my birth parents since they separated." Aisha finished.

Ben looked at her with a concern look.

"I know, you think I'm crazy." She said.

He then placed a hand on her cheek and shook his head and said.

"No, I think it's a sign of some sort. Maybe a sign that you will restore Fuego once more."

Aisha blushed slightly and smiled, nodding her head happily.

"I kinda have a question. Why do the guys at your school wouldn't date you? I mean you're a nice girl and all, very cute.." Ben didn't mean to say that out loud and blushed deep red.

She blushed back.

"Y-you think I'm cute?" Aisha questioned the brunette.

"Um.. well.. I mean um.." Ben didn't have the right words to say.

"Thank you. Well, the boys are scared of me since I'm well..a boxer, a very skilled boxer, and well very bright in my classes. The boys wouldn't want to date me since I'm very smart yet I can punch anyone in a second." Aisha finished her story.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I was an odd kid growing up. Nobody wanted to be near me so I end up being alone while the other kids just play with other kids. I tend to get bullied a lot then." Ben paused.

Aisha looked at him with a sad look on her face.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Ben. No one should ever go through that." She said.

"Don't Be. The past is behind me now. And with the Omnitrix back in my hands. I feel way stronger now. You should be too Aisha." Ben took a step forward Aisha and lifted her face with his hand. Smiling down at her tan face with her lovely brown eyes. Aisha blushed more as she kept staring at Ben's green eyes. They were so beautiful she thought. They stayed like that for awhile. Both staring at each other. Ben was one inch taller than Aisha so he kept looking down at her. As the two were about to kiss. A beep was heard from Ben's Omnitrix. Ben picked up the call.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Ben, how you doing?" A small hologram of Grandpa Max appeared in front of Aisha and Ben.

"I'm fine Grandpa." Ben smiled at Aisha and she smiled back.

"And how are you princess?" Max turned his direction towards Aisha.

"I'm fine Max thank you." Aisha replied.

"I'm that case, me and the plumber kids will meet you at your uncles home. We'll see you then." The hologram disappeared.

Both Aisha and Ben looked at one another. "Should we?"

"Yeah." Ben replied.

Aisha whistles to get Midnights attention and galloped her way to her. Aisha was the first to get on Midnight thenshe helped Ben to get up on the horse. His arms aroundher waist. Aisha smiled.

"Let's go home." She said as she got ahold of the halter.

"Yeah." Ben replied back.

Aisha then petted Midnight gently then horse galloped the way home. Ben laid his head on her shoulder while Aisha rode all the way home.

At home, Kevin was stuck being a mommy for a duckling while Gwen, her parents, his aunt, uncle and grandmother were tending the animals, Giving them attention as much as possible. Jess and Lance left home to do some errands but will come back to see how Aisha is doing. They all saw the old rust bucket drive through the green field. As the vehicle stopped, Grandpa Max came out, grinning.

"Dad?" Carl said.

"Hello everyone." Max shouted.

The RV door opened and exited out Helen Wheels, Manny, Pierce, Alan Albright and Cooper.

"Hey guys!" Helen said cheerfully.

"Helen! It's good to see you again." Gwen said and the both hugged one another. Manny was smiling while Pierce was being his quiet self while Alan looked around the green field filled with barn animals and Cooper, notice someone was missing.

"Hey, Where's Ben?" Cooper questioned.

A horse neighed was heard and galloping their direction. A black horse was seen with two people riding on it. It was Ben and Aisha, returning after long horse back ride.

"Whoa girl." Aisha said and the horse stopped galloping. Ben was the first to get off Midnight and he helped Aisha get off the sattle. Midnight shaked her head.

Cooper, Manny, Pierce, Alan and Helen first got a glimpse of the raven girl. She looked like a model of some sort.

"Everyone, I like you to meet the lost heir of Fuego. Princess Aisha." Max announced.

This made Aisha blushed red like a tomato.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took time what to put down and what not to put down. I've plan to put a Halloween theme chapter soon since Halloween is coming up. Find out next time in Aisha: The Lost Heir.**


	18. Intervention

**When Grandpa Max and the plumber kids come and visit, Lance gives the boys advice of who belongs to Aisha.**

 **Meanwhile Albedo found something intriguing about the hair from Aisha.**

The plumber kids were surprised that the long lost princess of Fuego would be so mesmerizing with or without long black hair. Her eyes show determination and independence, mostly for being a boxer and the future queen of Fuego. Pierce was the first to make a move towards the female raven. The human porcupine slick back his hair and approach the princess with a grin as he took her hand, making Aisha confused, her other hand holding on to Midnight.

"Hello my dear, my name is Pierce. I am one of the plumber kids who will guard you from any danger. Please, come to me if you need any assistance." He finished and kissed her small hand, making the raven blush and making Midnight neighed. This made Manny, Cooper and Alan pissed off man.

"HEY! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT IMPRESSING THE PRINCESS?!" Manny yelled.

"Thats not far, I called on her first!" Alan said.

"SHE WAS MINE WHEN I FIRST MADE EYE CONTACT WITH HER!" Cooper said. Who would of thought that the plumber boys would fighting over a princess who they just barely met. This made Helen embarrassed.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" a loud voice roared. Aisha recognized that voice from somewhere.

Lance Lavigne appeared behind the plumber boys, arguing who will win Aisha. They were unaware that Lance heard the argument.

"Ahem!" Lance said as he crossed his arms.

The boys stopped for a moment when they saw the brute albino appear in front of them. They were scared shitless.

"Selena doesn't not belong to anyone whatsoever. You guys even ain't her type." Lance said calmly.

"Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Pierce demanded.

"My name is Lance Lavigne sweetheart." He said with a wink and walked towards the short hair raven. The three boys started blushing, making Aisha giggled. Lance then appeared around from behind Aisha and wrapped his muscler arms around her body, close to her breast. Then placed a hand on Aisha's cheek, stroking it.

"She's off limits boys. Selena is my best friend. She like a little sister to me and of course, there is someone who I find very suitable." He said as he stared at Ben Tennyson, the brunette was shaken abit and blushed slightly.

 _How did Lance know I like Aisha?!_ Ben thought.

As Lance patted on Aisha's head. She smiled softly.

"Selena, I got something for you." Lance said as he placed a handmade black ribbon pin on the side of her head.

"It'll tell others that your not a boy, but a proud independence woman." Lance said, making the young raven smile and giggle. Leaving the boys confused out of their mind. The others were confused as much as the boys were

In space, Albino Albedo was doing some research on his time by a simple strain of hair given to him. After tireless hours, no luck. He growled. He would then placed the hair under the microscope for more research. As he slid the hair into glass slides, it started getting hot.

"OUCH!" He dropped the glass slides to the ground when the slides melted. Albedo growled but then notice something odd. The hair survived, still black and untouched. Afraid of touching it himself, he pulled out some tweezers and grabbed the hair gently. He had an idea. With the hair now in his hands, he cut a small part of the strain and into a glass tube with a clear liquid. Hoping something would happen. He looked at the strain again. It looked like a normal black strain of hair, but something was odd with it, like it was alive or something inside the strain was keeping its powers.

 _Heart of Fire?_ He thought.


	19. Secrets Out

Aisha was seen showering, wiping the soap off her hair and body. She put her hands against the shower wall, looking down as she saw the water turn brown.

 _Earlier_

 _Aisha looked at the mirror. Since coming to Big Bear, her appearance changed drastically from her hair and her sense of style. Usually she would wear a nice stylish outfit but that changed a lot including her personality._

 _"Do I really need to do this?" She ask Saundra Tennyson._

 _"I'm sorry dear, It's best they don't find you here and for your safety." Saundra said._

 _Aisha sighed. She was gonna miss her jet black hair, but dying it into a natural color was off limits. She used to dye her hair before from a blue to a bright pink. She was given no choice but to sit down and let Saundra dye her hair. She felt the cold hair dye hit her scalp. It was never going to be the same. She sigh until it was done._

As all the brown water went down the drain, she turned off the shower. Some of her hair was covering her eyes as she pulled a towel from the rack, drying her hair in the process. Some of her hair stood up while some were down. The now female brunette groaned as she dried herself off. As she got out of the shower stall. She grabbed a comb. Though it usually takes 20 minutes to fix her black long hair. This only took 5 minutes. The wet locks of her hair were covering her forehead as she exited out of her bathroom and into her room. There, she grabbed some loose black pajama pants that pass by her knees and a loose black tank top. She looked at the mirror again. A different person stared back at her. She didn't knew who was this person she was staring at the mirror, but she realized it was her she was staring at. She then went through her dresser and pulled out a wooden box. She opened it, revealing a variety of jewelry, but the most intriguing piece she picked up was a black titanium bracelet with diamond- size jade stones around it. She had it mostly her entire life but kept it away in the box when she might needed it. She placed it on her left wrist. Though it wasn't broken or faded, it was like brand new. Nor it was broken nor scratched, like it was pulled out of the shelf. She never asked her mother where she got it, but she remember wearing it as a baby. The female brunette left her room and downstairs, barefoot and was ready to show everyone her new look. As she entered down towards the living room. She saw everyone gathered around the L shape coach, chatting to one another. Bane laying down in the middle of the floor while Dragon is on his head, waiting patiently for her mistress. As she was about to head down, a knock was heard. Tio Saul was the first to get up. He looked through the peek hole on the door then smiled, feeling he knew who was behind the door.

As he opened the door, a girl, around the same age as Aisha, wore a blue dress with sandals in the middle of the night. Her belly was large, assuming she was pregnant. She has brown curly hair with matching eyes and next to her was her boyfriend, possibly her boyfriend and father of the baby who wore a button up shirt and normal jeans.

" Monique!" Saul said and hugged the girl.

The girl giggle as she hugged him back. "Hey Tio."

"And Marquise." He added and hugged the male teen.

"Hey." The male teen hugged back.

"Please come in." He insisted and let his young guest in his home.

"Friends, Amiga of Aisha, Monique and Marquise." He introduces them.

"Oh, I didn't know you had guest Tio. Hey everyone." She said with a kind gesture.

"Hello." Some said.

"Tio, um where's Aisha?" She said.

"Selena's upstairs Mo-mo." Lance said.

Most of the boys were giggling when they heard her nickname. Marquise then stared at them with a serious face while cracking his knuckles. Some of gulp in fear and stayed silent. Aisha then went down stairs to see her guest.

"Hey Mo-Mo." The female brunette came down stairs, looking away like she was embarrassed about her self. Monique stared for a moment until she walked up to her.

The pregnant brunette smiled. "You look good."

Aisha eyes wide and looked at her, smiling back. No one has ever complemented her hair before. Hell, no one paid attention to her since half of her school were scared of her.

"Thank Mama." She said as she hugged the girl.

"How's you and the baby?" She asked and ended the hug.

"We're fine. We just came back from the doctors for the ultrasound." She gave her a picture of ulrasound. The baby was getting bigger inside her belly. Aisha looked at it closely, between the legs.

"It's a boy!" She cheered. Aisha laughed with joy and hugged her pregnant best friend.

"Oh my goodness this is amazing really!" Aisha said.

"I know right?!" The boyfriend said. "My first baby is a boy." He sighs happily and relaxes on the recliner. Making the girlfriend and best friend giggle.

In space, Albedo managed to looked at the cut piece of hair under the microscope. What he saw was intriguing. Aisha's DNA was mixed together by a known creature that was suppose to be extinct or a myth; the Phoenix. Intrigued, he exited out of his room and to Ronaldo's room. Ronaldo didn't really leave his room much, due to the fight and physical damaged he had done to himself. As he in front of his door, he knocked, waiting for a response.

"Who is it?" He said.

"It's Albedo, meet me in my lab. Don't worry, Vilgax isn't here." The albino said and left.

In his lab, Albedo was looking at shelf after shelf looking for any information about this great animal. He stumble on a picture and some info about it. Ronaldo entered inside Albedo's land. The cut on his head was gone and his arm was completely healed and functional.

"What is it Albedo?" The raven said.

"Look into the microscope." Albedo said and Ronaldo did. Under the microscope, two DNA spirals were far apart, but when together, they form into one.

"What am I looking at Albedo?" Ronaldo said.

"At this." He said as he pulled out an opened book, revealing a black and white drawing of a large Phoenix. It's large long wings spread apart. Its tail long feather tail forming into fire and its head standing proud.

Ronaldo's eyes widen. "The great Phoenix Flame."

"Excuse me?" The albino said.

"The great Phoenix flame, I saw it with my own eyes before when I was a young boy." Ronaldo said.

Albedo then decided to listen to his story.

"Living in a one small cabin with my 20 brothers and sisters was horrible. One bed, no bathroom and working on the farm was horrible, day in and day out. We didn't have any money of our own... when I was working on the farm, a large silhouette appeared, I assume it was a cloud passing over the sun, but when I looked up. I saw the most beautiful magnificent creature in the sky, the Phoenix. It's majestic red eyes pieced into my soul. Its beauty of its golden red feathers all over its body..it gave me... hope.. I ask my father about this and he said that the Phoenix is the protector of Fuego to the royal family and only swore to use it against evil if war gets out of hand. Sadly my parents died when I was 15 and we had no money for a funeral. It was just me and my siblings. My siblings went somewhere to start a new life. I worked random jobs to get ends meet. By the time I was in my 20's. I saw the Phoenix again, and yet it was beautiful like the last time I saw it. It sat on the Queen Juliet's shoulder, my former wife." Ronaldo was not quite finished with his story.

"So the Phoenix was the protector of Fuego? Did you ever see it again after Fuegos destruction?" The albino questioned.

"Sadly no, the Phoenix was gone after that." Ronaldo replied back.

Albedo thought of something.

"What if the Phoenix flame did really survive, but living under a host, a royal host?"

Ronaldos eyes widen. Now did he mention that, he had a fight with his daughter on earth. He remembered seeing her eyes turn red. The same red eyes like the Phoenix.

"No way... the Phoenix is within that brat! With the heart of fire!!" He was in rage.

"My theory is Fuego was going under war. The Phoenix felt scared and must of escaped. While looking for a safe environment, it stumbled upon the new born and entered inside her. It must have been with her for 15 years. Not leaving by her side or fearing for something worse. It would explain the DNA within her." Albedo explained.


	20. Contract

"OH COME ON?!?!"

Aisha yelled out while playing some video games in her homemade gameroom. The one wall was stacked with electric bass guitar, no dust particles found. In the middle of the game room was a large black classical acoustic piano with the lid wide open. A glass case was spotted against the right side of the wall, inside it was a marching band uniform. It was a one piece uniform that was mostly black. On the right side of the uniform was blue from up the collar to from her sleeve with a white strip . On the side of the glass box laid two black gloves. Button-like Accessories were seen from the shoulders and on the torso of the uniform. On top of the uniform, laid a large black hat and in the center of the hat had a feather; added as an accessory. Pierce was the first to notice it and walked toward it. Aisha, who sat next to Ben were with Cousin Gwen with Kevin and Lance. The plumber kids; Cooper, Manny, Hellen, Allen and ofcourse Marquise, were on the couch was laughing at Kevin, who was scared shitless for playing Batman: Arkham VR on the PlayStation VR. He was at the part where Joker appeared out of nowhere. Making him screaming. He took off the mask and starting panting and sweating. Everyone on the couch were laughing at him nonstop. This made Kevin growl.

"Oh shut up!" He said.

Aisha calmed her laughing for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry but..you should of seen your face when Joker came out nowhere..!!" She continued laughing, landing her head on Ben's shoulder.

"Or that part you couldn't even throw or find your batarang. Dumbass!!" Lance said and continued laughing. This made Gwen burst out laughing as well the plumber kids even Marquise and Ben.

Kevin grunted and left the gang, who were choosing what other game to play. Pierce, who was still looking around, who stared at the beautiful large piano then the wall of electric bass. Right by the guitars they were large pictures of Aisha, posing in the photo shoot, in her boxing outfit and gloves with her in her boxing stance. Her hair was either braided or let loose. Each move she made, her hair looked alive. This made Pierce blushed slightly. Another photo shows Aisha holding a championship belt with her outfit, with makeup on her face. She was holding it with her arm, supposable kissing it and another raising it up in the air, grinning.

"Interested?" Aisha said behind him.

Pierce gasp for a moment and turned around, revealing a brunette female version of Ben Tennyson, he nodded.

"I don't really show much my collection to anyone beside Lance and Jess." She smiles softly as she looked at a picture of Aisha, Lance and Jess in their school umiform, posing. It was taken in a classroom, Aisha was seated on her desk and Lance was on her right side as for Jess on her left. Aisha was seen smiling while holding a peace sign. With Jess and Lance smiling. Two of the girls uniforms wore a black knitted vest underneath their long white button shirt. Aisha had a black neck tie that match her plaided skirt while Jess had a red tie that matches her skirt. They wore white long socks that go up their knees and black high heal loafers. The two girls wore black blazers underneath there vest. Lance had a similar uniform with the girls but instead of a skirt, he wore a black slacks and all black shoes and had a white neck tie. Aisha's black hair was braided tightly and secure with a black ribbon while Jess hair was placed in buns like in sailormoon and for Lance, comb back.

In the living room, the Tennyson brothers were watching some old boxing matches of Tio Saul. Though it was a bloody match, he hadn't given up. A black eye with a bloody nose and lip wasn't a pretty sight. Saundra and Natalie Tennyson were talking to Monique, Aisha's best friend and mother to be who were discussing plans for her and the baby and are willing to help her in anyway possible. Kevin was seen in the garage, looking at the cool cars that Saul owns. Meanwhile, Bane came out of nowhere and approached the raven, with a large envelope in his mouth.

"Hey boy." Kevin said. "What you got there?" And kneel down.

Bane let go of the envelope and into Kevin's hands. It wasn't destroyed. He looked at it closely and saw a name on it.

 _Aisha Blaire_

He exited out the garage, Bane Followed. He then went into the game room the teens still playing video games.

"Blaire, something came in for you." Kevin said and handed it to the the girl.

She took the envelope and looked at it. No return address. She opens it, revealing a contract. Of an upcoming match, with Julie Yamamoto and demands for Aisha to come to the boxing ringafter her match with another opponent, which is tomorrow. Aisha sighs.

 _Not this again..._

Albedo was getting ready to leave for earth, in order to get some supplies for the ship. As he was nearly finished, Ronaldo came to his room, wearing nothing but black shorts and a shirt.

"Are you ready Albedo? Vilgax is ready for the transporter." He said as Albedo put on his signature red jacket and placed the backpack on his back.

"Yes.. i am. I'll be back when I get the correct supplies." Albedo said and exited out his room. Ronaldo followed.

"Albedo, I never gave you a proper apology for the actions I have done in the past. You are like a son that I never had before." Ronaldo said.

Albedo stopped. "I'm not your family just to make a point. I personally don't know what Love is and I don't want to know. Especially family. Vilgax took me in when no one wanted me. I give everything to repay Vilgax for taking me in and earning his trust." The albino said and continued walking. Leaving Ronaldo confused.

As he made it to the transporter room, where Vilgax would be.

"Everything is ready." Vilgax said and set up the coordinates.

Albedo nodded and entered the tube-like transporter.

"Give is a call when you are ready." Vilgax said. Albedo nodded and was transported to Big Bear, California.

 **Hey everyone I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have so many ideas in my mind that I can't explain. So the match with Julie Yamamoto and Aisha Black is on!! Who do you think will win? Will Ben finally confessed his feelings to the princess? Well her father regain the power of the phoenix flame and the heart of fire?**


	21. We Meet Again

Aisha was sound asleep in her room when morning came. Hearing the cows mooing and the rooster were like her personal alarms. The Tennyson's and the plumber kids, including Kevin were sound asleep in their provided guest room that Saul assigned them. With Aisha now sound asleep, Ben was awoken first in his guest room. He got out of bed only wearing loose pajamas pants, leaving him shirtless and yawning. He went into the guest bathroom to empty out his bladder. With that taken care of, he washed his hands with soap then dried his hands and exited out. While wondering the hall way under the Blaire home, he stumbled on Aisha's door, he slightly opened it. Only seeing Aisha sound asleep under the bedsheets. Looking at the digital clock, it was 7:00 in the morning. Ben looked at the sleeping princess sound asleep in her bed. He then poked her head gently, trying to wake her up since today was the day she'll meet Julie Yamamoto for the championship match. Aisha groaned.

"Nooooo.. don't make me go..." Aisha said in her sleep. Ben chuckled and went to the edge of the bed and grabbed the end of the blanket and quickly pulled the blanket away from her, wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt and black shorts, in her arms, she was hugging a large plushie pig, possibly Pua from Disney's Moana that Lance bought her. Gwen awoken, yawning while wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and white shorts and letting her hair down. She stumbled upon Ben in Aisha's room, who was still asleep.

"Ahem." Gwen said.

Ben turned his head and saw Gwen. Ben nervously chuckled.

"Morning Gwen. I was.. trying to wake up Aisha, but she's a very heavy sleeper." Ben pointed out.

"Ok?" Gwen said confused and walked towards the sleeping princess.

"Aisha, c'mom wake up. You have to go to the match to meet Julie.." she said as she shakes Aisha.

"Nooo.." Aisha said sleepy while hugging Pua.

"Any ideas?" Ben asked.

Gwen looked at her cousin then the Omnitrix.

"Rath."

Ben smirked and activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Rath, a very large and very aggressive alien tiger.

"RATH!!!!!!!!!"

Aisha groaned in her sleep and opened her eyes slowly.

The large Appoplexian appeared in front of her bed and roared. Aisha eyes widen in terror.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', AISHA SELENA BLAIRE!! YOU WILL GO TO THE TOURNAMENT TO FACE JULIE YAMAMOTO OR RATH WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE, GOT IT?!" The large Appoplexian said to her with a growl. Aisha just nodded and got off of bed and raced toward the bathroom, but before she went inside. She left Pua on the floor, fearing that the large tiger will hurt him. She grabbed the large plushie.

"You ain't hurting Pua!!!" She said and went into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it as well.

Ben returned to his human form.

"Told ya it would work." Gwen said.

Clothes were all over the floor. The heat coming from the bathtub. Bubbles were surrounding the bathtub. Aisha was sitting on the tub. Her legs spread apart under the water. Her hair completely soaked. She was thinking. Thinking how will this all go when she goes to the end of the match to meet her opponent? How will she face Julie for the first time since her mothers disappearance? She remembered the good days when Julie and her use to be friends, but she saw a recent change to Julie. Winning mattered to her now and she couldn't get a reason from her. For now, this meet up will resolved the rivalry once and for all.

A knock was heard.

"Aisha?" Saundra said.

"Y-Yes?" The female brunette said.

"I got your business suit steamed and ready for you and Monique is here to do your hair and makeup." Saundra said.

"Thank you Mrs. Tennyson, I'll be out." Aisha said.

Saundra then left her room, closing it in process.

Aisha got out of the bathtub and grabbed the towel from the rack and drying herself and emptying the bathtub. As she got out, her business suit was out steamed and free from wrinkles. The black blazer had two pockets from her breast pocket and a second pocket from the edge of her blazer with only one button. A simple white long sleeve button shirt appeared next to the blazer and ofcourse simple long black slacks that pass her knees. On the floor were black pumps high heels. She started to put on the suit, making her feel weird since it has been a while since wearing something formal. She grabbed ahold of the jewelry box where she pulled out the black bracelet and hasn't took it off since and the heels then headed downstairs to meet with Monique in the dining room.

Downstairs, Monique was already starting to do Aisha makeup. Her hair didn't need fixing, just combing it. With the female brunette eyes close, she felt the make up brush dabbing her eyelids with eye shadow. It was mixture of brown and black together. Hellen and Gwen watch with fascination with Monique, knowing her way to do makeup.

"Open eyes Aisha." She said.

Aisha opened her eyes while Monique now applied the mascara on both eyes making her eyes lashes more fuller. Next was the eyeliner, oh the curse it eye liner. She wasn't really obedient with it since one, it nearly stabbed her eye ball, but no blood occur. Once it was done, the lipstick came. Monique came in with the light brown mocha lipstick and applied it.

"There, now you're ready." The pregnant brunette said as she pulled out the mirror, seeing Aisha in makeup for a for the first time. Aisha blinked for a moment and smiled softly. Helen and Gwen gave her a thumps up from the coach.

"Thanks Mo-mo." She said as she placed the mirror down.

"Anytime girl." Monique then placed large hoop earrings in her ears and a small pearl necklace around her neck.

"Goodluck and kick some butt." Mo-mo said as she put away her makeup.

Pierce then barged into the door.

"We are ready whenever you are Miss. Blaire." He said.

Aisha got off her seat and walked towards the door where

Pierce stood there. He blushed slightly when he saw Aisha look.

"I'm ready." She said.

Pierce nodded and escorts the young boxer outside and onto the rustbucket. Aisha assume they take limo, but it was whatever she thought. Pierce then opened the passenger door and help Aisha up to the passenger seat and be seated. She put on the seatbelt. The plumber boys were then seated on the back and Grandpa Max, seen in his Hawaiian shirt and started the RV.

"Let's hit the road."

Nearly an hours pass and they made it to the Big Bear sporting arena. That was where Julie Yamamoto match was taken. As they pull up from the back, security and cameras rolling captured Aisha exiting out of the rustbucket with the help of Cooper. Security escorted the boys and Aisha inside the building.

 _*1,2, You here the clock tickin'?_

 _

Tick-tock, You about to stop livin'.

Tick-tock, I want you to remember me.

Tick-tock, but the day don't have no memory.

_

 _I'm comin'!_

Nobody could stop, Ain't nobody could hold me, Ain't nobody control me.

I'm comin'!

I'm here to do my thang, I'm here to bring the pain, I'm never ever gon' change!

I'm comin'!

Nobody could stop, Ain't nobody could hold me, Ain't nobody control me.

I'm comin'!

I'm here to do my thang, I'm here to bring the pain, I'm never ever gon' change!

As the plumber boys, Grandpa Max and Aisha entered into the halls. Photographers took pictures of Aisha and the gang.

"Right this way Miss Blaire." A police officer took her to an empty locker room with the boys and Max. Aisha sat down with one leg cross and saw on the tv screen was Julie, looking exhausted as she was at the corner, blood coming out of her nose and lip. Suffering a black eye and redness around her body. This was the twelfth match and ofcourse she knew who was gonna win; Julie Yamamoto. She had gotten stronger the last time she fought against her back in Hollywood. The boxing stance was amazing, even her hooks and upper punch had gotten faster. Her opponent seem like she couldn't stand a chance against Julie. Until the surprise move came out of nowhere, knocking her off the ground and lose consciousness. The final dings were heard and Yamamoto won. Her Japanese Music started as she raised her arm up, hearing her fans cheer and spitting her bloody mouth out.

Pierce was more scared of her than Aisha. Aisha kept looking at the screen as Julie winked at the camera. The announcer came into the ring, wanting to interview the young boxer as she put on her signature white t-shirt; _Team Yamamoto; the Japan red sun on the back._

As the announcer was ready for the interview. Julie picked up a strange alien dog from her coach. At first it look like goo but it moved and barked, 'Ship.'

 _"Miss Yamamoto, I see you won the match against Adrian Harris, how do you feel?"_ The announcer said.

 _"I feel good Micheal, I would like to thank my coach for being by my side and ofcourse my precious pet, Ship."_ She said as she pet her precious alien dog.

 _"Miss Yamamoto, There is a rumor going around that you never actually beat Aisha Coma, is that true?"_ He questioned.

 _"Sadly it is, but it won't be a rumor anymore. I want a championship match with Miss Coma. My goal is for Coma to admit that I am better boxer than her. Aisha Coma, I'M COMING AFTER YOU!!!"_ Julie said it loud and clear in the camera

"Miss Blaire, you're on." A police officer told her. Aisha exited out of the locker room. Two police officers stood in front of her and the plumber boys and Max stood by her. Outside, a video came out of nowhere from the ceiling. A ships alarm was heard and videos of Aisha knocking every opponent she stood against even Julie Yamamoto.

 _"Once you go black, you can never go back."_ Aisha announce.

The music started.

 **[AISHAS ENTRANCE SONG IS "JUST CLOSE YOUR EYES" BY STORY OF THE YEAR. CHRISTIAN SONG FROM WWE X3]**

As Aisha entered through the stage with police officers and the plumber boys and Max still with her. Aisha had missed the screams from her fans from here and all over the world. She walked casually and stared at Julie Yamamoto. Her pet Ship started growling at Aisha as she approached them and the announcer. Outside of the ring, Aisha took off her heels as Manny went up the stair from the outside of the ring and help Aisha up. He even lifted the ropes for Aisha to enter the ring. As she entered the ring. The feeling she missed so much. The feeling being inside the ring. She out of nowhere stand on the ropes, raising her arms up and hearing her adoring fans scream that she never thought she would ever see again. She then was helped down by Allan. She came and shook hands with the announcer and team Yamamoto. She didn't give Julie a shake. The music stopped and was given a microphone.

"Why Miss Coma, it's good to see you again." Micheal the announcer said.

"Good to see you too Micheal but for now, call me Aisha Black." She said with a wink.

"Well Miss Black, I see you changed your appearance." He pointed out her short hair.

"I have Thank you. It's good to change once in a while." She grinned at Julie, this made Julie pissed.

"And Julie. You have to admit that _I_ am more amazing than you are with your boxing skills. But enough with the small talk. Let's make a bet, if I win. This rivalry has to end once and for all!" Aisha said loud and clear.

Julie grinned at Aisha. Their faces close to one another. She pulled up her microscope.

"Deal, but if i win, you have to admit defeat and say I am the best boxer and you're the loser in front of the audience!"

Aisha's Heart started racing. The crowd screaming both named. The plumber boys and Max were in shock when they heard the bet. Aisha knew this was the only way to end this rivalry once and for one all. Aisha pulled up her hand, waiting for the deal to be completed. Julie pulled her boxing glove and shook her hand with Aisha. The deal was set.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS MATCH IS SET FOR 3 MONTHS FROM NOW. TUNE IN ON HBO PAY-PER-VIEW FOR YAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAMOOOOOOOTOOOOOOO VS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AT THE LAS VEGAS T-MOBILE ARENA!!!!!! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!!!!" The announcer Micheal said.

Aisha song started as the two girls stared at each other face to face, gripping on each other's hand. Though they show no remorse. Their heads though were screaming for the pain to stop. The bet was set.

 **IT IS ON!!! JULIE YAMAMOTO VS AISHA BLACK!!!!! OMH IVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT AND HERE IT IS!!!!! STAY TUNE EVERYONE, THIS IS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF MATCH!!!!**

 **This symbol * means this is Aisha's POV.**

 **Song chosen is I'm Comin' WWE MVP Entrance Song.**

 **I don't wanna get everyone confused but this is a _boxing match_ not a wrestling match!!**

 **GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!!!!**


	22. One Snowy Day

**Lance and Aisha head out to Big Bear Plaza to catch up what has been going on lately since coming back. Someone tipped off about Aisha's and Julie's rivalry match on the morning newpaper and Aisha wants to get to the bottom of this.**

In a yogurt shop, Lance was seen picking up a couple of bowls of frozen yogurt. Aisha was outside under the umbrella of a picnic table. Lance exited out of the shop.

"Here." Lance placed the frozen yogurt cup with the spoon in front of Aisha.

"Thanks." She said as Lance sat down across her as she picked up a spoonful of yogurt. The sweet cream of Vanilla and strawberry mixed with cereal toppings and fruit is a sensation that bought back so many memories when Lance, Jess and Aisha when they were kids. She wanted to know where was Jess in the first place and wanted to ask Lance about this, but he too was enjoying his frozen yogurt.

"Hey Lance, I have a question." She asked.

"What is it Selena?" Lance said.

"Where's Jess?"

Lance nearly choked on his yogurt and dropped his spoon. Something was going on big time and he had to tell her the truth or else. Lance sigh and looked at Aisha with a sad look.

"Jess... left..." this made Aisha's eyes widen.

"What? What do you mean she left? She can't just walk out of our life's..? Can she?..." She was getting to the point that she didn't want to hear the truth.

"I saw Jess putting some clothes in a suitcase. I asked her what's going on and she admitted the truth to me.. in a very harsh way.."

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm sick and tired being told what to do and who to be friend with Lance. That's why I'm leaving! And Selena can take care of her self now with her new friends." Jess said._

 _Lance was horrified from this coming out of Jess's mouth._

 _"Sister please, Selena would never do such a thing to us. She loves us even her uncle loves us too." Lance tried to reason with her._

 _"No Lance it's done. If you love me so much then pack with me."'Jess demanded._

 _Just abandon everything in this town and leave the people we love so dearly. Lance thought. It took him a moment to realize that this isn't what he wants. He loved Big Bear, loved having Selena back in their life, meeting new friends. He sadly rejected the offer._

 _"Fine, then we will never see each other or talk to each other ever again." Jess said and left their home. Lance cried quietly as she saw his sister leave their home. Never to be seen again. Lance has been living under a motel room in the meantime since he couldn't afford the rent._

Aisha looked at Lance for a moment.

"So you have no where to live in the mean time huh?" She said.

Lance shook his head.

She then got up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come live with us. Tio doesn't mind that. In the meantime, we'll figure out something, together." Lance looked at his now only friend in the world. Tears went down his face and suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you." He said and cried softly on her shoulder. All can Aisha do is pat his back. In the plaza, an albino was seen walking around, he couldn't managed to get anything useful in the pitiful planet.

"C'mom, let's head back fo your room and get your stuff." Aisha said. Lance nodded. Lance and Aisha went to the motel where Lance was sleeping. They passed by the albino boy. Lance noticed him and kept looking at him. Albedo looked at him back but looked away with a slight blush across his face. This made Lance grin.

 _Who is that sexy beast?_

As Lance and Aisha came back home with his stuff in duffel bags. She went looking for her uncle. The only person she saw was Levin, playing on a tablet on the couch.

"Hey Kevin, have you seen uncle?" She asked.

"Nope." He said.

"Levin, put down the tablet and help her find-"

"AISHA SELENA BLAIRE!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice said.

"I think I found him." Kevin said. Pointing at the kitchen. Aisha went to see her uncle in the kitchen.

Lance stayed behind with a concern look on his face. Ben was upstairs and heard the scream. As Aisha went into the kitchen, she saw her uncle. In a very mad look on his face with his arms crossed.

"Yes uncle?" She said calmly.

He then passed a newspaper to her niece. She picked it up. In the newspaper front paper she saw a picture of Aisha and Julie facing one each and on top of it was big letters.

 _THE RIVALRY CONTINUES, JULIE YAMAMOTO VS AISHA BLACK, WHO WILL STAND AND BE VICTORIOUS?_

Her eyes widened.

"I-I didn't even say anything to any reporters!" She said.

"Well whoever did this. It's all over the town. Big bear doesn't need to know this! And if you have proof that someone is behind this. Be my guest!" She never saw her uncle this furious before, especially in boxing but she looked at the newspaper and looked at the article again. Hoping to find a name. There was no name so it was anonymous tip from someone.

"Aisha?" Ben came from behind.

Aisha threw the newspaper and barbed out of her home and into the garage. There she pulled out a skateboard from the shelf and exit out with rage. Manny and Cooper were staring at her with confusion. She skated out of the property and headed back to town. There she was going to the one place she knows where everyone gets the news; The Big Bear Grizzly.

Aisha stood in front of the Big Bear Grizzly. Mix emotions were going through her head, but her main one was anger. She entered inside the two story business building. As she passed by everyone, either surprised that the famous Aisha Black is back in the ring or demanded answers on where did they get the photos.

"WHOS IN CHARGE HERE?!" Aisha demanded.

The workers stood in horror of the female brunette and pointed at the man. A man middle age who wore glasses was seen in a business suit, at his desk. Aisha stomped her way to the desk, demanding answer then out of nowhere grabbed him by the collar shirt.

"I know it was you Will!!" She said.

He chuckled. "I-I suppose you saw the newspaper Miss Blaire." Will Harangue said.

She pushed him on the side, making him grunt.

"Do a stunt like that again and you'll be in my boxing ring! Me and Julies rivalry is none of your business!! Leave me and my family out of this!!" She walked away.

"And I suppose your mother will help you with that with her lawyers again." Will said.

Aisha stopped for a moment and slowly turned her head towards Will Harangue, who was getting up.

"What did you just say?..." Aisha said slowly.

"Your mother can't save you this time dear. Remember that." He said.

Something inside Aisha made her break her insanity. Her eyes started glowing red. She turned around towards Will.

"Oh really? Then maybe this will makeup your mind." She said and out of nowhere a silhouette of a red fiery Phoenix bird. Its cried was so loud it broke all the windows of the building. Aisha walked towards the terrified Will Harangue, shaking.

"Look at me and listen to me straight Will. From now on, the Blaire family is off limits. Hurt my uncle and you're done. Talk about my mother, you are done. Talk about any of my loved ones. This.will.await.you!" Aisha said as the Phoenix cried again. Somehow it took him inside of his head. The fire around him appeared and slowly came towards him, burning him in a very painful and slow death. A scream was heard from the building.

Meanwhile, Ben and Lance were looking for Aisha in the little town of Big Bear, it was getting cold all of a sudden. The two were required to wear large sweaters and beanies. Ben saw Aisha coming out of a building, like nothing has happen.

"Aisha!" Ben said and ran toward him.

Aisha looked up at him.

"Ben? Lance? What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Uncle got worried and thought you have done something stupid." Ben said.

Aisha smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no, don't worry. I just had a talk to him. He promised he won't do anything stupid ever again." Aisha gave them a promising smiling.

"Ok? Well come on let's head home. I'm getting cold here and I want my butt near the fire place." Lance said as he tried to warm his hands.

"Sure. Let's head home." Aisha said.

The three were heading home until the first snowflake landed on the ground. Winter was already here.


	23. Training Begins

**With three months away from the boxing championship, Aisha miserable training begins, under Kevin Levins eye. Meanwhile, Aisha was having strange dreams about the life of Fuego.**

 _-dreaming-_

 _In the castle of Fuego, infant princess Aisha was seen being cheerful with her birth mother, Queen Juliet. Her little hand_ _wrapped up in her mom finger, hearing the baby giggle was music to Juliet's ears._

 _"Isn't she beautiful mom?" Juliet said._

 _"She really is dear." Sebastiana said._

 _On her grandmothers shoulder was a beautiful and large red Phoenix. It tilt its head with curiosity, making the infant princess laughing._

Aisha was seen asleep in her own bed in the early morning. So relaxed and sleeping in her dreams until...

A trumpet was heard from playing "Reveille" by Max Tennyson. Aisha yelps as she jumped out of bed, landing on the ground, groaning.

"WAKE UP BLAIRE!! TRAINING STARTS NOW!!" Kevin shouted with the megaphone.

Aisha got off the ground and changed fast from behind the room divider and into her black leggings and long sleeve black shirt. Along side with a beanie and gloves. And ofcourse extra layer socks and her Nikes.

"NOW RUN!!!!" Kevin said and Aisha started down the stairs and outside into the trail into the forest.

"I love doing my job." Kevin said with a grin.

"Kevin ya know it's.." Yawns. " 4 am, why so early?" Gwen said after waking up from the trumpet and met Kevin from the stairs.

"Aisha has the championship match with Julie Yamamoto in March. Saul came to me to seek help. So I became her personal trainer." Kevin said.

"Don't over train her Kevin." Ben said tiredly and was by his cousin.

"I won't and see ya." He left the house and closed the door from behind. Ben and Gwen stood there confused.

Early morning jog in the forest with Kevin riding a ATV four wheeler was just embarrassing. He even put a plan how this training regimen works. In the early mornings, Kevin will make her jog for at least 3 miles a day. After a little break back home, the next part of training is ofcourse starts with jumping jacks, push ups,crunches and more and this was for 20 minutes. The next phase was boxing training. Aisha spent a good 10 minutes hitting a dangling boxing bag. Her breathing needed practice as she swift from left and right, preventing herself from getting hit by Julie, who was supposedly the boxing bag. She dodged left then right. Swing a hooks then a straight jab. Next, Kevin put on protector gloves, to see how her punches.

Meanwhile, Lance, all warmed in a jacket, was going food shopping for the Blaires. It was a way of saying thank you to uncle for letting him stay at his home since Jess abandon him and Aisha.After finishing shopping, he suddenly saw the boy from yesterday, but he was shaking like a leaf. Lance came up to him and offer him his jacket.

"Here." He said.

Albedo looked at him.

"N-no thank you. I'll manage." He said.

"Hey I'm just helping out." Lance said, still holding out his jacket.

"No I'm-ah, ah, ah-choo!" Albedo seem to have some sorta cold. Lance placed a hand on his forehead. He was getting hot. "You have a fever! You shouldn't be out like this!"

Lance said.

Albedo grunted. "No I'm fine I-" Albedo stopped for a moment, his eyes closing. His mind shutting down and out of no where, the poor albino had passed out due to his cold. Lance got a hold of him.

"Whoa there!" He wrapped his jacket around the boy and lifted him bridal style. He looked at boy closely. His face getting redder due to his fever. His chest moving slowly from his breathing.

 _He's so beautiful.._ Lance thought.

At home, Natalie and Saundra Tennyson, along side Gwen and Hellen were working on ideas for Aisha's new boxing top and trunks. The other one she had was worn down, smelly and shredded with holes. Some of their ideas were not that pretty. One show a simple drawing of a two piece boxing outfit. The top was short, possibly showing the midriff and yet the shorts were covering half of it with a large elastic band around the shorts. They weren't so sure if the shorts should be baggy or short. Hellen managed to pulled out the sponsor badges off her shorts. Some were faded and nearly torn away.

"Can I get some assistance here?!" Lance shouted from the door. The mothers, Gwen and Hellen turned their heads to see Lance holding on to Albedo, still covered with the the jacket. Gwen was the first to get up and help out.

"What happened to him?" She asked as she placed a hand in the albinos forehead. "He's getting hot. Come let's take him upstairs." She suggested. Lance nodded and raced upstairs to help his new friend up to his room. Once the albino was settled in Lances bed. Gwen managed to get a wet rag and placed it on his head. Albedo was still panting even with his clothes were off, minus his red boxers.

"Don't worry Lance, he's in good hands now." Gwen said.

Lance looked down at him. "Let us hope he will." He said.

In the meantime, Kevin was pushing Aisha to the limit. He made her do some weight training. Aisha was doing squats with a kettlebell in her hands. Pierce, Manny, Allan and Cooper were watching while eating popcorn, not to mention the boys just kept staring at her ass with Aisha not looking. PERVERTS! The whistle blew. "Alright, that's it for today Black. Head to showers and I'll see you in the morning." Kevin said and left. Aisha sigh in relief and dropped the kettlebell and Aisha laid into the boxing ring, tired. Pierce managed to get off from the bleachers and grabbed a towel and a cold water bottle. He entered in to the ring and gave them to her.

"Here, you deserve it." Pierce said smiling and blushing.

Aisha accept them.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys later ok?" She said with a wink. Pierce blushed and him the boys left the training room. Leaving Aisha alone. She sat up on the middle of the ring and took off her boxing shoes and socks, throwing them to the side. She never forgot how training can be so hard yet tiring. Her mind went else where when she remembered that dream before waking up.

 _Was that my mother and grandmother?_ She thought.

 _What was that bird on her shoulder?_

As she laid down, her eyes started to close and out of nowhere, she was back in her dreams.

 _-dreaming-_

 _In the kingdom of Fuego, the castle was filled with guest from all the galaxy, giving gifts to the new born princess. One of the guest was a 4 inch alien Galvan named Azmith._

 _"Hello Queen Juliet and Sebastiana." He said._

 _"Ahhh Azmith, I thought you were too busy to come." Sebastiana said sarcastically._

 _"I wouldn't miss it for the world dear and what's better is that, I made a gift for the princess." He then pulled out a small silk box and gave it to the Queen. Juliet opened it, revealing a small black steel bracelet with green jade stones shaped as diamonds._

 _"It's beautiful Azmith." Queen Juliet said._

 _"What's more amazing about is that once she gets older, the bracelet will expand as well." Azmith was very amazing with new inventions._

 _Queen Juliet and Sebastiana smiled softly at the alien until they heard the baby cry. Juliet was the first to see in the bassinet, her little daughter crying. She smiles softly and lifted the baby in her arms, wrapped in a white blanket and walked her way to her throne._

 _"Shhhhh it's ok." Juliet calm the baby down._

 _Azmith then was lifted by one of the guards to see the young princess. He smiled._

 _"Azmith, will you do the honor of putting the bracelet on my daughter please?" Juliet said and pulled out the opened silk box. Azmith smiled and bowed down to the Queen._

 _"Anything for you my queen." He said and took the braclet from the box. Sebastiana then lifted the little princess arm and Azmith placed the bracelet on her little wrist. It was the perfect fit. Aisha stopped her crying and looked at the small alien in front of her with curiosity._

 _Azmith smiled at the little princess. Her little fingers wrapped with his finger. Making the Galvan blush._

 _"You'd be a wonderful godfather, Azmith." Juliet said and looked at her daughter, yawning and heading back to sleep, her little finger untwining Azmith finger in the process._

Aisha sat up on the ring quickly, panting and looked around. She was still in the training room where she was left.

"Aisha?" A voice was heard and turned her head. It was Ben Tennyson, who was seen in a green loose tank top and oversized pajama pants. He looked at her with his face blushing.

"Be-?" She grunted in pain suddenly, her whole body in a kneeling position. Something was wrong.

"Aisha!" He raced toward her, holding her close. By him was Bane, scared. He raced out of the training and to the living room. He started barking to get everyone's attention. The girls and mothers were at the dining room table who were still working on ideas of Aisha's outfit and looking at Bane with confusion.

"Bane, what's the matter?" Gwen said. Bane kept barking.

The plumber boys and Grandpa Max just got out of the shower from their guest room and hearing Bane barking.

Lance notice this as well when he came out aiding the albino he saved. He rushed downstairs and calm the Great Dane.

"Easy boy. What's going on?" He said calmly. Bane whimpered and pulled on Lance shirt, pulling him.

"Boy calm down!" Lance said then thought. The only people who would need help is either Aisha or Tio Saul, but Tio Saul left for a business trip for the week. His eyes widen.

"SELENA!!!" He yelled and followed Bane to the training room. The others followed him and as they entered into the training room. There, they saw Ben holding on to Aisha, who was still whimpering in pain.

"What's wrong Aisha?!" Ben said.

"B-Ben leave o-or I-ill.." She tried to get up but screamed in pain. Kneeling down.

"Tell me please!" Ben said frantically.

Aisha screamed again as a red aura surrounding her body. Her body was burning and pictures of her birth mother, grandmother and adopted mother appeared in her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Aisha screamed was heard around the home when a silhouette of a bird appeared. The pain was getting worse. Then out of nowhere, she raised of upper body and a large red bird exited out from her back. The large bird cried out and flew around frantically. Aisha stood on her knees with her now long black wavey hair back, it swayed back and forth until passed out and into Ben's arms.

"Aisha!" He held onto her in his arms, looking at the unconscious girl.

The red bird flew around, crying frantically like it wasn't sure where to go until Gwen tired to use her mana to trap the bird but it flew through it and exited out of the training room.

"What?!" She said.

Saundra and Natalie Tennyson helped Aisha up and Ben used his Omnitrix to transform.

"JETRAY!!!!" A large red and yellow bat, spreading its large wings appeared out of nowhere from the green flash.

"Get Aisha help. I'm going after that bird." He said and flew after the red bird.


	24. Albedo’s Past Part 1

**Ronaldo is curious about Albedo previous life before teaming together with Vilgax. (Warning this may have Yaoi BOYXBOY so you've been warned.)**

Back in space, Ronaldo was seen in his room, staring at planet earth. Wearing only a black sleeveless zipper hooded vest, and simple black baggy pants, his hair was growing on his shoulders. He still had his ID Mask on, making him appear young, but if taken off. It showed his true self; a monster. He wondered how was Albedo handling down on earth with its disgusting environment he hated so much. Ronaldo never even talked about Albedo's past life before, though he never asked him, but he remembered what Albedo told him before leaving the ship.

 _I'm not your family just to make a point. I personally don't know what love is and I don't want to know. Especially family. Vilgax took me in when no one wanted me. I give everything to repay Vilgax for taking me in and earning his trust._

Those words haunted him. Ronaldo couldn't get them out of his head. He thought a walk in the halls of the ship would clear his head, but it didn't sadly. He needed to talk to Albedo about this, but he wasn't sure when will he come back. So his only opinion was to talk to Vilgax since the two have a close relationship together. It was there he meet Vilgax in Albedo's room. Vilgax was looking around his things, untouched. Something was bothering him of course. He never seen Vilgax this sad before.

"Vilgax?" Ronaldo said calmly.

The large alien turned around and saw the former king in front of him. "What is it?" He demanded.

Ronaldo at first was nervous to ask the large alien about Albedo, but he stood his ground and finally asked his questioned.

"I want to know about Albedo's life before joining with you." He finally said.

The large aliens red eyes widen, for he knew about Albedo's past. Vilgax sighed calmly and looked at the former king.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about Albedo, Ronaldo, but I'll tell you since I believe the time is right." Vilgax said as he sat down on Albedo's bed and Ronaldo sat down on the desk chair, making himself comfortable.

Vilgax started his story.

 _Flashback_

 _10 years ago, Vilgax, a young alien warrior was discovering the galaxy on his own on his ship. He then discovered a deserted planet, like the one where they found Ronaldo in his home planet, Fuego. As he landed the ship on the dead planet, he scan for any life forms that maybe alive, only one was found. As Vilgax exited out of his ship, he tried to find the life form immediately. That was where he found he stumbled upon a a pile a rubble. The scanner picked up a life form, under the rubble and as soon as he got on his knees and started removing the rubble out of his way. He stumbled upon a body of a 5 year old boy, naked and in a fetal position. The boy had pale skin and Snow White messy long hair. Vilgax was in shock._

 _"You poor thing.." he thought and picked up the boy in his arms then pulled off his cape from his back then wrapped it on the fragile boy. He realized that his heart was beating real slow and needed immediate medical attention. As he entered into his ship with the albino in his arms, Vilgax then placed the naked boy into an incubator-like tube and placed an oxygen mask on the boys mouth and nose in order for him to breathe. The tube starter to fill with water and picked up the little boys' heart rate, it was beating real slow. The boys' hair was swaying back and forth from being submerging into the water. His body was skin over bones. Vilgax placed a hand on the tube and stared at the boy for a long period of time._

 _"Don't worry, you're safe now and you will always be.."_

Back on Earth, Albedo awoken what felt like a dream. His body was drenched with sweat. He looked around and found himself a room, he doesn't recall being his room. As he sat up on the bed, he realized he was in his boxers. Albedo gasp and covered himself. What surprised him that Lance, another albino was sound asleep by his side, he never left his side. His arms crossed and his head on top of them, fast asleep. Albedo sigh softly and combed his sweaty hair as he patted the sleeping albino on the head, making him groan in his sleep. Albedo smiled upon him. His cold was still there, but maybe under his care, he'll get his strength back. Realizing he had another blanket on him, he pulled it off the bed and onto Lance. Albedo then pulled the blanket onto himself and laid back into bed. He thought of something that had bothered him when he woke up and went back to sleep.

 _*I can't explain this feeling (yeah)_

 _I think about it everyday_

 _And even though we've moved on (uh huh)_

 _It gets so hard to walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me)_

 _Walk away (forever you will live in my memory)_

 _Walk away (I'm gonna remember you, you're gonna remember me)_

 _Walk away (I can't forget how we used to be)_

To be continued...

 **This is Albedo's POV* I feel like this song had a meaning somehow but this is part one of Albedo's past. Poor baby, he didn't deserve to be abandoned nor hurt. Song used is "Walk Away" by Paula DeAnda. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't worry, Ben is still chasing the Phoenix bird ;3**


	25. Albedo’s Past Part 2

**Hey y'all I'm back, sorry about the wait. School just started and didn't have the time to get started with the next chapter of Albedos past. I did an earlier storyline, but it didn't go well as I expected to be. But I believe this is perfect.**

As Albedo was deep in his sleep, the memories started pouring in his mind. He recalled being small, reaching out his hands to his parents, possibly his family that he cherished and loved so much soon disappeared before his eyes. A war happened on his planet, that would soon be destroyed the same fate like Fuego. Blood was everywhere, people killing people. Albedo was only 5 when it happened, scared and under his bed. He was told to stay hidden by his parents who were at war. Hours passed then soon turned into days until everything was silent. The young albino, shaken and pulled himself out of the bed went to check outside what has happen. Only to see that no 5 year old should see.

Bodies, piled up in layers, the smell of rotting flesh was too bare to take in and dried blood splattered on the floor. Albedo, looked around if he can find his parents. After searching for 10 minutes, he soon started to bawl.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Albedo shouted out. But no response. All was heard was his echos.

"Help?! Somebody?! Anybody?!" His eyes widened as tears started to roll down on his cheeks and landed on the floor, like bullets. Soon, he started to cry and left his village, alone and being the only survivor. An hour later, it started to rain, drenched and cold and needing shelter. While crying along the way, he stumbled upon a pile of rubble, which resembles a house. As he ran towarded the rubble, he kneeled and saw how roomy and spacious it was inside and he was small enough to crawl in. Inside, he started shaking from the cold rain, trying to make himself warm and soon started to take off his clothes to prevent himself from getting sick, sad to say he did. Laying on the floor, covering himself and yet he resumed crying himself to sleep.

For the next two days, he never left his home. They were times he was very hungry, so hungry he wanted to look for food, but if he leaved his stone home, it will make him relive the horror he witness. He ignored the pain and hunger he was facing currently, but he thought it was the only way to not leave.

Albedo soon opened his eyes slowly, only seeing light from the ceiling, which he didn't recall having power in his stone home. His vision soon became clear and turned his head right, only seeing medical equipment and an empty tube- like incubator that was used. He turned his head straight down, sitting up slowly and blinking tiredly and soon saw some tubes on his arm, possibly IV fluid to get his body hydrated and saw himself covered with white blanket.

"You shouldn't be up boy." A voice was heard from behind and soon Albedo slowly turned his head and saw a figure in front of him. An alien octopus or squid(possibly both) with red eyes glowing in the dark approach him with armor around his body, leaving his left arm naked while his right arm fully armed with gold and black and in the center of his armored hand was a large yellow jewel. He wore a blue body suit with a red torso armor and on his left hip, held an alien gun. Albedo had no energy left to give the alien a reaction.

"Who are you?" Albedo said tiredly.

"I'm Vilgax, I'm the one who rescued you from a deserted planet." Vilgax said calmly.

"But you should rest now. You haven't gotten your energy back fully." He continued and helped him lay down on the bed and Albedo looked at the ceiling light.

Vilgax turned off the light and all Albedo saw was darkness. Soon, he slowly closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow will get to know his rescuer.

A now teenage Albedo awaken from his dream, sat up quickly on the bed and panting.

"Hey, are you ok?" Lance said and placed a glass of water on the nightstand after coming back to check from Aisha's 'unexpected surprise.' She hoped Aisha will get better from this. She had been sick before and she pulled through. But for now, he must concentrate on the smaller albinos help.

Albedo looked at Lance, calming his breathing.

"Y-you're the guy from the.. grocery store." Albedo said.

Lance smiled and nodded.

"Glad you remembered." And Lance placed a hand on Albedos forehead. Making Albedo blush.

"You're still hot. And sweaty. I bought you some extra clothes Incase you wanna change." Lance continued.

Albedo just nodded and looked down a bit.

"Th-thank you, for saving me back there." Albedo said.

"Ofcourse, anytime." Lance said with a smile.

"But you might wanna shower, you're completely soaked in sweat." Lance continued.

This made Albedo blushed in embarrassment but agreed with Lance.

"Y-Yeah, I should." The smaller albino said.

Lance offered his hand to him and soon Albedo took his hand, getting up slowly. He was still weak and the smaller albino leaned against Lance.

"I'm here." Lance said as he took the weak Albedo to the bathroom, slowly walking with him. As they made it to the bathroom, the tub was filled with warm water. Albedo placed a hand on the bathroom wall. Panting.

"U-um.. May you please?" Albedo said with a blush across his face.

"Oh uh sure." Lance turned his head away, looking the other way. Albedo manange to pull down his red boxers slowly, revealing his full pale naked body and slowly sitting down on the bathtub, sighing in relief. Leaning his head against the railing of the tub.

Lance turned his head around and kneeled down to the relaxed albino.

"So, you got a name?" Lance said.

"My name is Albedo." Albedo said.

"My name is Lance, I hope you'll be staying here for a while." The rouge albino said with a smile.

"Where are we?" Albedo questioned.

"My best friends place, don't worry. Selena doesn't mind." Lance calmly said.

"Selena?"

"Yeah, her name is actually Aisha, but I call her Selena, since she was named after my favorite artist." Lance continued.

After finishing his bath, Lance took him back to his bed, drying his hair with a towel.

"You know, I can do this." Albedo said looking up at Lance.

"Don't worry, I don't want you pushing yourself too hard. You are still sick." The rouge albino said.

Albedo then changed into a large white shirt and loose boxers. This was the only clothing that Lance had to offer.

"Thank you." Albedo said as she sat down.

"Anytime, Alby." Lance said as he rubbed the smaller albinos hair. Making him blush until a knock was heard.

Lance reached at the door and Gwen appeared.

"Lance, it's Aisha. She's not getting better." Gwen said. His eyes widened and raced towards Aisha room. Aisha, laying in bed, sweating more than usual and panting. Sandra Tennyson placed a wet rag on her forehead.

Lance walked toward Aisha and kneeled down.

"Selena. Are you ok?" He said calmly.

Aisha's response was panting and wheezing along with whimpering.

Lance turned his head toward Kevin, growling.

"Don't look at me. I didn't push Aisha too hard. Did you remember that bird that exit out of Aisha's body. It must of caused her to be this sick." Kevin response back at his albino twin.

Lance got up and went up to Kevin's face, up close and personal.

"If Selena dies from this, I'll kill you." Lance growled.

"Oh yeah!" Kevin shouted.

"Yeah!" Soon the two growled together.

"That's enough you two!" Gwen shouted and pushed the two away.

"We have to figure out what's wrong with her or she'll die from dehydration." Natalie Tennyson said.

 **Now you all know why Lance calls Aisha, Selena. It was too obvious. But what caused Aisha to be sick? Will return with Ben trying to catch the Phoenix.**


	26. Fire Fever

We return to Ben, as JetRay, flying above the woods chasing a rare mysterious red bird that exit out of Aisha suddenly. He knew in only to catch this bird, the faster to go back to check on Aisha. The way she passed out in his arms was just something he couldn't get out of his head.

JetRay shoot laser beams from his eyes, hoping to hit it but it dodged his attacks.

"Damnit!" JetRay said them touched the Onmitrix symbol on his chest and transformed into..

"BIIIIIIGCHHIIIIIIILL!" A blue large moth like alien appeared in the air, with its blue large wings flapping. Ben try to catch up with the bird, but the bird had some plans on its mind. The large bird used its own feathers, as arrows to aim at Bigchill. In an instant, BigChill used his cloaking powers to make him invisible and dodged the feather arrows.

 _Alright that does it!_ Ben thought and blew his ice cold breath towards the bird. Making it into a frozen statue and suddenly fell into the floor in the woods. BigChill swooped down where the bird fell and landed on the ground with his 3 claw toes and turning his wings into a poncho, covering his head and body. BigChill examined the frozen bird. It was curled into a ball after being freezed by BigChills breath. It didn't look like any bird he had seen before. But soon he sighed.

"Great, how am I going to take this home?" BigChill said as he crossed his arms, thinking.

Until he saw some familiar faces up on the sky. They looked like BigChill but smaller, like a child. About 14 of them. Surprised he was glad to see his children grown and just in time for some help.

"Hello guys." Big Chill said as soon as they huddle to their 'mom' and responsed with their usual high pitch purrs and and chirps.

"Thiisssss waaaaaay guyyyssss..." Big Chill said as they all flew into the sky. The Big Chill babies were holding the ice boulder, surprise they have the strength of a very strong man. As soon as they made it to the vacation home. The babies landed the ice in the garage entrance while BigChill landed next to it.

"Thaaaaank yooou.. " Big Chill said.

"Be careful now..." he said and they responsed with they chirps and purrs and soon left. Expect one. This baby Chill was still small by the time it was born. It knew there was wrong in the house and something bothering its 'mother.'

Ben reverted back to his normal self and looked at his children flying away.

 _I have some good kids... Ben thought._

Then entered inside the house while Baby Chill stayed hidden from him.

Ben notice his mother in the kitchen, making tea.

"Mom, hows Aisha?" He asked and he walked toward her.

Sandra looked at his son, with a concern look on her face.

His eyes widen and soon realized the truth. Aisha was getting worse by the second.

Ben raced upstairs and entered inside Aisha's room, in bed, panting and wheezing.

He walked toward Aisha's bed and kneeled down.

"Aisha?" Ben said.

She turned her head and opened her eyes slowly, looking at the handsome brunette with his jade eyes.

"Ben... I'm not doing so good..." Aisha said quietly and inbetween her wheezing.

"Tell me, is there anything I can do?" Ben said determined and held her hand with his.

"I'm not sure..." The raven said and coughed then whimpered.

At the door, Verdona Tennyson saw his grandson and her friends granddaughter holding hands, believing that he was in love with her and willing to do anything to help her recover. On her shoulder, the same bird that Ben tried to take on, was revived from the ice she melted earlier and now calm. It looked at Aisha, remember how it survived inside her for the last 15 years.

Verdona walked toward Ben and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at his grandmother smiling then saw the bird. He was gonna react but for now, his only concentration was Aisha getting better. Aisha smiled at Verdona and looked at the bird, tilting its head.

"Let her gets some rest Ben, she'll need it." Verdona whispered and Ben nodded, letting go of Aisha's hand.

"I'll be back." Ben said and kissed her sweaty head. The sick raven nodded and smiled softly, slowly closing her eyes, sleeping. After they left, the baby chill from earlier, sneaked inside her room and landed on Aisha's forehead, making her temperature go down with its power while making its high pitch noise quietly and went to sleep with Aisha.

Downstairs, Verdona sat down on the couch, drinking her tea while the others sat on the other side of the L- shape couch.

"Aisha has a diease called "Fiebre del Fuego" translated from Spanish. Fire Fever." Verdona explained and set her tea cup on the coffee table.

"Fire Fever? I've never heard of a diease like this before." Grandpa Max said.

"Only Fuegoens can catch this diease." Verdona said. (Fuego People)

"When her birth mother caught the diease by the time she was pregnant with Aisha.The Fuegoens were scared.

Back then, they was no cure for it and many lives were taken away from this diease. Fortunately, a scientist from the castle, found a cure for this diease and tested it out on a severe Fuegoen from the village by the castle and the results were fantastic. It was revealed that the cure was a rare rose called the Aurora Rose. Soon, the cure was given to everyone with this diease."

Verdona continued her story while the Phoenix was still on her shoulder. It looked around and spotted Lance and flew toward him and landed on his arm. Lance was amazed to see this bird so elegant and soon came up to him and gently pet it. The Phoenix loved the attention until she saw Dragon in Lances shoulder. Excited and making Dragon nervous, she crawled down quietly and crawled fast to the ground.

The Phoenix then flew towards Dragon, trying to grab her. Assuming how hungry it was being stuck inside a child for 15 years.

A squeak was heard from Kevin and saw Dragon, trying to crawl on Kevin and soon saw the Phoenix aiming it her. In an instinct, Kevin grabbed her and covered her with his hands. The Phoenix then flapped it's wings, cawing it.

"Hey quit it!" Gwen said covering herself.

Its feather were flying off its wings while cawing for its meal.

Kevin growled at it.

"You are not eating Dragon you birdbrain!" The male raven shouted.

The Phoenix looked at Kevin in shock then pouted, flew back to Lances shoulder.

Dragon soon was inside Kevin's shirt, shaking.

"It's ok. Don't worry." He said calming and looked down at her. Petting her.

As for the others, everyone was covered with the Phoenix red long feathers.

"The bird doesn't have any manners." Frank Tennyson said as he picked off the feathers off of him.

"No, it doesn't.." Ben said.

Verdona looked at them.

"Please excuse its manners. It tends to act like a child whenever it sees food."

"It tried to eat Dragon.." Kevin said, trying to calm down.

"As I was saying, once the cure was given to Queen Juliet, she was feeling better the next day and soon gave birth to her daughter." Verdona said while everyone were getting the red feathers off their clothing.

"But.. my main concern, how did Aisha get the diease without being on Fuego?" She questioned.

"That's simple." Lance came toward them with the Phoenix on his shoulder while it was eating a cracker with its claw and happily munching.

"When a mother is sick while being pregnant, the diease can be passed down to the womb. But it won't show up immediately when the baby is born. It'll show up in time. Depending what diease is it." Lance explained, knowing he was an EMT in training in school.

"That would explain a lot." Gwen said.

"But there is no other cure to help Aisha?" Hellen said for the first time.

Verdona shaked her head.

"Sadly no, the only cure that can fight the diease is the Aurora Rose, but sadly Fuego was destroyed with the roses. I believ-" Verdona stopped as soon Ben slammed his fist to the coffee table, surprised it wasnt broken.

"She isn't going to die! We have to find that rose, now. I'll risk everything to save her, even if I go alone on Fuego!" Ben shouted and everyone looked at him in shock.

"Ben, this is crazy. Fuego was destroyed like 15 years ago! There is no possibility that there will be a single rose on that planet!" Kevin told him.

"Then we'll go and find it! I'm not letting Aisha die from this! She has so much to live for.." Ben nearly broked down abit, tears rolling down his face. Lance placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him while Ben looked at him back, smiling at the brunette.

"Hey, it's ok to cry.. I know you care for Selena, but if you're going, then I'm going too." Lance confirmed.

"Are you sure? It's a risky mission." Gwen said.

"Does it matter?" He looked at Gwen.

"This is something I have to do to save Selena. We were in middle school, I was picked on some other kids due to my sexuality. It went on for a month until Selena came to my aid."

 _Hey, leave him alone will ya? Does it matter if he's gay or not. You shouldn't be picking on someone just because he's different. Ya know, you are a bunch of jerks! Everyone is unique and all I see you guys just being plain jealous of him!_

Lance remembered that day like it was yesterday. Everyone at school looked at the kids in embarrassment from Aisha's loud mouth. The next day, he wasn't picked on by the kids again and it was thanks to Aisha's words that made him a better person who he is today.

"I have to go. She saved me once and I'll save her this time!" Lance said.

Gwen and Kevin got up even Ben, who had a smile on his face.

"We'll all go together. To save Aisha." Kevin said as Ben placed his hand in front. Gwen placed her hand on top of her cousin then Kevin, Lance and suddenly Albedo.

The teens looked at the negative twin of Ben Tennyson.

"I'm going with you. Like you said earlier, you saved me and in return, we'll save Aisha."

Albedo said.

Lance looked at him and nodded with a smile across his face and that is how their journey begins.


	27. Building A Bond

As Aisha was sound asleep. The baby Chill was sleeping next to Aisha. As they slept, she started dreaming. She opened her eyes and she found herself in a bright room, looking around and found herself in a peach one shoulder summer dress, barefoot.

"Hello?" She said and all was heard was her echo.

She soon found a door and started walking toward it. She put her hand on the handle, turned it and opened the door.

Aisha found herself back to her old living room in Hollywood. The same old marble floor with the brown leather L- Shape couch with the glass coffee table and in front of her was the large flat screen tv. Looking around with a sad look on her face. This was her home, her sanctuary, her place where she can relax when she came back from her boxing or finished school. As she looked, a woman in her late 30's was seen sitting on the couch. She wore a off the shoulder long sleeve medieval golden with beads and jewels on the dress. Her black hair long with little grey hair was pulled back halfway and neatly braid. All she did was smile at Aisha with her black eyes.

"Hello, Aisha." The woman said.

The raven looked at her.

"The queen of Fuego? How did yo-" Aisha then stopped when she was was interrupted.

"I am more than just a queen. I am also a mother. Your mother." The queen said.

"Queen Juliet? Mother?" It was all coming back to her. The vision that Verdona gave her made her remember who her real mother was and who she really is. Aisha sat down on the couch in disbelief. In shock, her mind was spiraling out of control.

"Y-you're my m-mother?" Aisha started stuttering.

Queen Juliet rubbed her daughters back gently.

"Yes, I am your mother. You never thought that your mother was a queen of Fuego?" Juliet finished.

"Y-yes, but I wanna know something? Why, why did you give me the heart of fire and the Phoenix? Why me? And why did you abandoned me on earth? Was I not good enough?" Aisha's voice started to break, looking at her mother with glassy eyes.

Juliet looked at her daughter and sighs then said, looking at her daughter.

"I believed that you can revive Fuego into the former planet that was once beautiful, enriched, powerful and wonderful. I gave you the power to protect what matters to you and no, I would never abandon you. You were so wonderful when I held you in my arms the day you were born, though it only last for a week, but it was the best week for me. Your father wanted your power and I risked my life to protect you. I didn't want you to die here so I told Verdona to leave Fuego with you...so you can have a better life on Earth." Juliet words were so deep to Aisha that tears started streaming down her face like a waterfall. She looked at her mother. Her own birth mother. Juliet wiped her daughters tears away.

"And as for the Phoenix, she belongs to you. Your grandmother had her, I had her and now, it's your turn to carry her." Juliet finished.

Aisha whimpered softly, looking down to let her mother see her and nodded slowly.

"You are doing so wonderful Aisha. Your adoptive mother did a wonderful job." Her mother then hugged. Aisha eyes widened for a moment but soon started crying against her shoulder.

"M-mommy..." she cried.

"Shhhh.. it's ok.. but for now, until next time. My daughter." She then dissolved into the air.

Aisha looked around to find her mother but she was gone. Until she heard a cry.

 _A baby?_ She got up and went to find the cry until she saw her adoptive mother, race outside and picked up an infant in her arms from a flower bed.

 _This was where I was found.._ Aisha thought.

Amber calmed the infant down and saw a plumbers badge, similar to Aisha's, dropped on the floor. She soon picked it up and saw the unfamiliar device.

Another vision came and saw a now 9 month old Aisha, wearing a pink dress with pigtails, learning how to walk to her Uncle Sal.

"Come here." Sal said kneeling down to her niece. Aisha tried to make it to her uncle.

"She's doing it." Amber said.

Finally, Aisha made it to her uncle, he picked her up and kissed her cheek multiple times.

"That's my girl." Sal said, hugging her niece while Aisha laughed. Amber came to her and kissed her cheek.

Sal put her down to the floor of the barn, opening a stable to reveal a young foal, blond. Aisha was amazed as she came close to the small horse.

She gently pet it, laughing. The horse looked at Aisha, sniffing her hair then soon gently nibbled on it, making her laugh. Her uncle and mom looked her, smiling.She hugged the horse head, while it neighed playfully. That was how her love of horses began.

 _Here I am_

 _This is me_

 _I come into this world so wild and free,_

 _Here I am_

 _So young and strong, right here in the place where I belong._

 _It's a new world_

 _It's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of a young heart_

 _It's a new day, In a new land_

 _And it's waiting for me_

 _Here I am_

Another flashback showed, in middle school. Her P.E. class was running along the beach, barefooted and in their gym uniforms. Lance, Jess and Ofcourse Julie were in the class, she watched them and her classmates run along the beach and soon saw her younger self, running faster than usual and soon she was ahead of her class. Aisha was smiling, running like their was no tomorrow with the wind against her face and her short black hair blowing until she was first on the finished lined. The gym teacher was in shock to see her being first. The other kids stopped and looked at her in shock. Unbelievable. She finished before anyone else finished. The young Aisha pant and smiled like there was nothing wrong.

 _Oh_

 _It's a new world, It's a new start_

 _It's alive with the beating of a young heart_

 _Ya, It's a new day, In a new land_

 _And it's waiting for me_

 _Here I am_

After school, Aisha was seen riding with Lightnin' the horse she grew up with. The rode along the empty streets of the forest, where they would go to pick up some items for uncle. As they were close to the town,she knew she had to calm Lightin' down due to many people and cars frighting the horse. Soon, they entered the small town of Big Bear and Lightin' looked around at the stoplights, the people, the cars, but it didn't scare him. Aisha smiled and pet the blond horse.

"Good boy." She said and walked toward a crosswalk. Soon, all eyes were at Aisha and Lightnin'. She smiled softly while he was looked around. As it was ok to walk across the street, Lightin' walked calmly, his tail moving in excitement.

Soon, another flashback. Aisha, now older and riding on Lightin'. His hooves were in the air, neighing in excitement while Aisha, holding on to the handles of the the saddle with her feet and holding on to halter. She soon started galloping with Lightin' across the dirt floor that Uncle Sal owned. Aisha smiled while holding on to the halter,looking at the clear sky while being followed by an eagle. Lightin' was riding real fast, neighing along the way. Aisha felt the wind against her face with her long hair. She soon released her halter and raised her hands.

She felt free, safe with the wind on her face and soon shouted.

 **Song used by was "Here I Am" by Bryan Adams from the motion picture, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. By now you'll notice that I've changed the name from Lighting to Lightin' . Hope it doesn't confused you. ;3**


	28. Race Against Time Part 1

**The race is on to save Aisha from the dreaded Fire Fever and its up to Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Lance and Albedo to find the cure, on Planet Fuego.**

That night, The 5 teens and Verdona were discussing in the dining room table.

"So, how do we get to Fuego?" Kevin questioned.

"It's a lightyear away from the solar system from earth. It'll take time for you guys to get there, but with the RustBucket 3 you guys won't have a problem." Verdona suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, weather preferences?" Lance said.

"By this time, it should be cold. Fuego snows a lot so bring a lot of weather gear." Verdona said.

"Snow, on the land of fire?" Gwen got confused.

"Well, it is never that hot. The planet is known to be a red planet." Verdona confused.

"Might as well get ready for the long trip on Fuego." Ben said.

"But we don't have the right gear for this type of weather and minus the fact we don't know how cold is the weather like in Fuego." Lance said.

"Don't worry, I have some ideas you might need." Verdona said.

"Now please, everyone stand up."

Lance, Albedo, Kevin, Gwen and Ben got off their seat from the table, looking at Verdona scared once her eyes started glowing pink.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this." Lance said and a pink ray of mana exploded in the house but dimmed down.

Gwen was the first to open her eyes until she found herself in a snow suit. (Or should I say.. the Fuego Suit).

Gwen found herself wearing a dark blue coat with matching pants and gloves with black knee high boots and white fur lined on the hood, bottom of the coat and wrist.

"Whoa, gotta love the outfit grandma." Gwen said.

"Thank you dear. I designed it myself." Verdona said.

Ben and the other looked at their snow suit as well, it was similar to Gwen, minus the black knee boots and were replaced with high top snow boots.

"When did you have the time to make this?" Lance said.

"I have a lot time dear." Verdona replied. "But there is something you should know about, once you get to Fuego, you won't be able to use your powers or use the Onmitrix. You have to learn to survive and fight the old fashion way, to be precise." She continued.

"No powers? Why Grandma?" Ben said as he pulled down his hoodie.

"When Fuego was destroyed, the magic that flowed on the planet disappeared. It will also effect you all mostly with powers so you have to think smart and act fast as soon as you land on Fuego." Verdona said.

"Thanks Grandma, we'll think of something." Ben said, determined.

Back in Aisha's room, the young raven kept panting in her sleep, her hair was drenched with sweat including her clothes. The baby chill was still next to her, watching. It suddenly heard someone entering the room and it flew under the bed, hoping it won't be seen.

Ben Tennyson entered the room with the Fuego Suit and walked down to her bed, kneeling down.

"Aisha, just hang in there, everything will be ok." He said as he held her hand.

"I wanted to tell you something before I left but.. I don't think you can hear me since your asleep and in pain.. but I'll say it..." Ben gulp.

"I love you Aisha. The day I met you at the beach was the best day ever.. the way you dance, the way you laugh, the way you show your love with the animals and your smile, just brightens my day. I'm so thankful I got the opportunity to meet you.." Ben finished his confession and got up.

"And I will get your antidote, you have my word." He said and gently kissed her head.

"I'll be back.." and soon he left Aisha's room, closing it and soon the baby chill got out from under the bed, chirping.

Kevin mananged to get the RustBucket 3 from LAX just in time for the trip of a life time he thought. Gwen and Ben gave their parents hugs and kisses.

"Be back safe. We'll keep on eye on Aisha." Sandra said.

"I will mom." Ben said and hugged them both again, probably his last one before risking his life for the long trip.

"Be careful sweetie." Frank Tennyson said to her daughter Gwen. She replied with a nodded and hugged her parents as well.

The plumber kids were talking were talking with Kevin, Lance and Albedo.

"Just Be careful three." Manny said.

"We'll take care of things here." Helen Wheels said.

"Just find the Rose." Alan Albright said.

"And come back safe." Cooper said.

"We will and please watch Selena." Lance said and notice a sad look on Bane. He kneel down.

"Hey, it'll be ok. I'll be back and Selena will get better when we find the cure." Lance petted the black Great Dane. His response was a whimper.

"You guys should get going now." Max said.

"Just find the cure and come back back ok?"

"Sure Grandpa." Ben said and hugged his grandpa and Gwen joined as well.

"Be strong and brave." He said.

As the teens enter the ship, they did their final wave to everyone from outside.

"Everyone ready?" Kevin said as he sat down in front of the controls of the ship.

"I'm ready." Gwen said.

"Yup." Lance said.

"Yes." Albedo replied.

"Yeah.." Ben said.

Kevin started the RustBucket 3 and soon started to rise up into the air and soon, it flew.

Everyone from the ground looked as the jet disappeared out of nowhere.

 _Pray they'll be ok.._ Pierce thought.

In space, Albedo was making something for the team in their snowy adventure.

"What you making Albedo?" Gwen came up to him.

"Well, I'm making these high tech goggles. They can detect body heat a mile away and you can zoom from a distance. They can even help us find clues." Albedo explained while finishing the final touch. The lenses of the goggles were large and yellow and the frame and straps were all black.

"Sounds cool." Gwen commented.

As soon Albedo tested them out, they were ready for use. Everyone was given a goggle and placed them on top of their heads. After passing the solar system, they saw the Planet Fuego for the first time (minus Albedo). The once beautiful planet was covered in snow. Kevin gently landed the jet and soon opened the exit.

The five teens exit out the jet, pulling up their furry hoodies on their head. There was nothing but snow and to make things worse a blizzard occurred and the teens pulled down their goggles. Kevin was the first to try the goggles, trying to find the any live form.

"There's like nothing here, it's a dead planet." Kevin said. The rest look around until Lance spotted something.

"There's a near by village. We can check there." Lance suggested. And soon, they started walking toward the village.

"Good thing Grandma made these suits." Ben said, he was surprised his suit made him warm.

"I know, what is your Grandma anyway?" Lance asked.

"She's an anidiote like Gwen." Kevin answered.

Lance looked at Kevin.

"What's an anidiote?"

"A spiritual being, made up of energy." That was all Kevin can answer. Though kinda vague.

As they continue walking in the blizzard, they finally made it to the village. It was a large village and in the middle of the village was a wishing well. The only thing that stood above it was just a handle from a bucket, hitting against the well from the blizzard.

"Well, we're here." Gwen said as she used her goggles to see any life being.

"Kevin's right, this is a dead planet and very creepy." Gwen replied.

There were some worn down shops that were covered in snow in the village. So sad that this planet had a meaning but it didn't.

"Let's look around to find some clues." Ben suggested.

The 5 teens slip up. Kevin looked into the windows, but every cottage was empty. Gwen saw an open door in one of the cottages and entered with caution. This cottage was a bakery with the display of loafs of bread at the window. As she looked around, she stumbled upon a doll, handmade and picked it up. It was worn out with the dress and hair falling part. Whoever owned this doll, really cherished it and if the baker had a daughter.

Ben entered slowly into a cottage of a blacksmith. The items used for a blacksmith were still hanged without being touched. He stumbled upon a large anvil, that had scrapes from previous projects. He can tell from this individual that he or she loved her job.

Albedo manage to enter inside a run down flower shop. He can tell it was a flower shop due to the many empty pots on the window display. A fireplace was on the right side of the shop but no wood was found. The memories started pouring in. He remember as a child being near a fireplace, his hands getting warmed up by the fire, smiling and giggling. Albedo hugged himself for a moment, shaken from the memories and calmed himself down by breathing. Something that Vilgax taught whenever he had an episode.

Lance looked around until he stumbled upon a large castle, but much larger than at Disneyland with the large drawbridge, closed.

"Hey guys, I think I found the castle." Lance said.

All teens walked toward Lance and saw the castle.

"So, how are we gonna get in without using our powers?" Kevin said.

Albedo used his goggles, to find a weak spot to open the drawbridge until he stumbled upon a chain, nearly breaking. With some force, they should enter inside the castle.

"We find something that can break the chains." Albedo suggested.

"Like this?" Ben came back with a shovel.

"That could possibly work." Gwen said.

Soon, Ben try to aim the frozen chain with one swing. One wrong move and the plan to finding the rare rose was all or nothing.

Ben grunt as soon as he swinged the shovel directly to the chain and it instantly broke. The drawbridge then opened and landed on the ground hard. Making a mini earthquake. Once they enter the castle, they pulled down their hoodies and goggles to look for the entrance of the castle. Gwen opened the door and saw that was castle inside was in shambles. A large chandelier still hanged up in the ceiling, drapes ripped apart and old paintings were covered up.

"This is like... whoa.." Lance said first.

They walked down the hall, standing on their left and side were medieval knights, standing up and proud and yet unharmed. On the walls of the castle was painting of the royal family, dating back centuries. One picture caught Lances interest.

It showed 3 girls, together and smiling calmly in the painting. One the right, there was a girl with black short hair with.. wings.

 _Wings?_ Lance thought.

And soon Lance saw the girl on the left with shoulder length hair. She had a large pearl pinned on the top of her hair with flower petals around it and saw on some sort of fins on the girls shoulder and arms. Lance blinked in confusion then his focus was the girl in the middle, but she looked normal. All girls wore tiaras but different colors. He blinked his eye and rubbed his head, walking away from the painting.

 _Oh come on, Selena being half of the mythical creatures?_ He ignored the thought and continued walking.

"So, this is where the royal family sits?" Kevin question when he was in front of the 2 thrones of the the queen and former queen where they sat. Particularly collecting dust.

Albedo notice on the left side of the throne was a small white bassinet, small enough to keep a baby, possibly Aisha, making Albedo sad.

Gwen saw a large painting in front of them, hanging against the wall. The former queen Sebastiana, her daughter the Queen Juliet and in her little daughter, Princess Aisha, in her mother's arms. So sad that this used to be Aisha's home.

Suddenly, a white flash of light appeared in front of them. "Ahh man, I knew this was not gonna be easy!" Kevin shouted even without his powers. All teens took a stand on the ground. In their fighting stance until..

"Ben Tennyson, what on earth are you doing here?!" A familiar voice said to them.

There stood a 4 inch grey alien, resembles as a frog but with whiskers and wore a green robe around his small body and around his neck was a scarf.

"Azmuth?!" The three out of the five teens shouted.

"You bet he is!" The small alien sad.

"What are you doing here?" Ben questioned.

"Your grandfather Max got worried and send me a distress single to keep on eye on you kids and I see here we have some new faces." Azmuth responsed.

Lance and Albedo introduce themselves to the small alien.

"I see, Aisha must be lucky to have you as a friend."Azmuth admitted.

Lance eyes widened.

"Wait, Y-ya know Selena?!" He shouted and the teens looked at him in confusion.

"If you are referring to Princess Aisha yes I do. I was referred to being her godfather by the queens themselves. When I first heard the tragic news of Fuego destroyed by the former king, all my hopes were gone. I believed that the royal family was destroyed, including the young princess, but Max told me that the princess was still alive but sick. I wanted proof, so I teleported myself to the home where you guys were staying and.."

There was a moment when Azmuth voice nearly broke down but shaked it off. "I couldn't believe my eyes, the princess of Fuego, still alive after all these years. I gave up believing the princess was alive somewhere a long time ago. I also knew about the cure and immediately teleported myself to Fuego to help you guys locate it." Azmuth said.

"Wait, you're telling us that you are Aisha's godfather?" Kevin said.

"Ofcourse, they told me themselves before they died. Though I didn't want to take the role, but seeing Aisha as an infant changed my mind.. and heart. I promised the queens that I would look after her when they perish." The small alien confessed.

"That's very sweet of you Azmuth." Gwen responsed.

"Thank you Gwen, but we must find the Aurora Rose as soon as possible!" Azimuth said.

"Right! Just as lo-" Ben stopped his sentence when he heard some voices, coming up from the castle stairs.

"Ben?" Lance said.

"You guys aren't hearing this?" Ben said.

"Hear what?" His cousin said with concern.

Ben then walked toward the right side of the castle, where the spiral stairs were. The voices he heard was laughter like someone was having a party along with talking.

"Let's go upstairs, maybe we can find some clues." Ben said then Azmuth landed on his coated shoulder and soon the other teens followed him.

 **Something tells me this isn't going to be a pretty scene.**


	29. Race Against Time Part 2

As Ben and the rest of gang, along with Azmuth headed upstairs to the spiral stairs of the old castle of Fuego. The voices he heard were getting louder, to the point he can hear an argument.

 _You will...ever...fire!_ It sounded like a woman, but who.

They stopped in an old hallway. The curtains where the windows were located were ripped. Books scattered and pieces from the castle were on the floor. They looked around with caution, hoping there wasn't any traps.

Ben turned his head to the right and saw a large door, possibly a room that would help him and his friends to find a clue. He slowly walked to the door and the voices were now louder.

 _I am the king! And I have the right to have the power!_

 _No you don't!_

It sounded like a couple.

"Guys, are you sure you don't hear the voices?" Ben questioned and looked at them.

"We told you before, we don't hear anything." Gwen answered.

"Well I do.." Ben said as he placed his hand on the knob of the door.

"Ben, maybe we should head back. We think you're not feeling well." Lance admitted.

"No, I'm fine. We'll look in this room and then we'll leave, that simple!" Ben turned the knob when the Onmitrix started to glow green from out of nowhere. When he opened the door, A flash of a bright light appear in the room, blinding him.

Ben screamed.

After a while, Ben opened his eyes, revealing his jade eyes and found himself in a bright room, standing alone.

"Gwen? Kevin?! Lance! Albedo! Azmuth!" Ben started panicking until the bright room desolved into the royal bedroom of Queen Juliet. The white curtains were blown from the opened balcony. The four post bed was very large for the queen to sleep on. Red sheets were placed on the bed with matching pillows. There was a design on the blanket that had beads and pearls, resembling the Phoenix bird. On the end of the bed, laid a large chest, which was closed. The floor was covered in a red mix colored carpet across the floor. In the bedroom, he saw a brown make up table with various types of make up. There was a large oval shape mirror attached with the table.

 _Did I.. just go back in time?_ Ben thought.

He then turned her head to see a young adult Queen Juliet, behind her was King Ronaldo. They were mad. Ben can sense it.

Juliet turned around to look at her husband. Juliet was seen wearing a red medieval off the shoulder dress. Her arms were covered up as part of the dress with a golden crown on her head with long strands of her black hair. She had golden designs on the dress and was definitely pregnant to the point she can give birth at any time.

Ronaldo was seen in his armor, wearing the finest armor that was made for him. His chest had the Phoenix symbol on with his sword attached on the left side of his hip and behind his back was a red cape. He had short hair at the time and looked deep into Juliet's with his piercing blue eyes.

"You are never having the Heart of Fire!" Juliet shouted in rage.

"I am the king! I have the right to have the power!" Her husband said.

"No you don't! You do know that you are not royal blood! Even if I give you the power! It'll never accept you!" Juliet continues.

"Even if it did. I would still believe I can command an army. To protect us and Fuego.. and our family." Ronaldo tone changed in an instant. Ben kinda knew something was going on as he watched the couple talking to one another.

"No, you won't." She looked away.

"What?" The king said.

"I know about your plan. Taking the Heart of Fire and commanding a large army, not on Fuego but to take over the galaxy. There is no way you would be insane enough to do that." Juliet confessed.

Ben was in shock when she heard what was Ronaldo plan was. To rule the galaxy with the Heart of Fire in his hand.

Ronaldo had no words to tell his side of his story. He sighed, given up all hope and having no way to talk to his wife. He looked at her then left, never to be seen again.

Ben stood there in shock.

 _So Ronaldo left Juliet.. when she was pregnant with Aisha.._ Ben thought.

Another flash of light blinded Ben again. He was still in Juliet's room, but now her mother was present in the room.

 _Queen Sebastiana, Juliet's mother.._

Sebastiana was hugging her daughter while she was crying on her shoulder. Sebastiana was seen wearing a brown one shoulder long medievaldress with designs around the dress. Her hair was short and she had her golden crown.

"There there sweetheart.. it'll be alright. You have me and Verdona.. you're never gonna be alone when the baby comes.." Sebastiana said as she patted her back.

Juliet looked at her mother and nodded.

"I know mother.. but.."

"Do not worry!" A voice said and there and behold, Verdona Tennyson appeared in her anidiote form, patting Juliet's shoulder.

"Don't worry about the small things Juliet. You have us and there's no way Ronaldo will get the power from us or the baby." Verdona said, smiling.

Juliet looked at Verdona and smiled back, nodding.

"I guess that's true. My baby will be coming out soon. I can't wait to hold..." Juliet wasn't sure about the gender until Verdona revealed the gender.

"Her.. it's a her.." Juliet looked at Verdona in shock.

"How did you-"

"I just know dear." Verdona smiled.

"She knows everything Juliet." Sebastiana said with a smile.

Juliet looked down at her belly and rubbed it gently.

 _A little girl..._

Ben stood there and watched the three ladies smiling at one another. He knew that Verdona knew Juliet and her mother and he never knew they were that close.

Ben was blinded again with the light until he was there.. at the birth of Aisha.

Juliet cried softly while holding her baby daughter for the first time in 9 months.

The little princess, cried softly against her mother and opened her eyes slowly, looking at her mother for the first time.

"Hey, my little princess.." Juliet said.

Verdona looked at the little girl wrapped with blankets.

"She's very beautiful dear." Verdona admitted.

"Do you want to hold her? She is practically your granddaughter." Juliet said.

"Well, I'll be a grandmother today actually. My son wife just gave birth to son." Verdona said.

"That's wonderful Verdona. I hope your grandson and my daughter would be the best of friends." The new mother said.

Ben eyes just widened.

 _Aisha... and me... is grandma talking about me?_

Verdona held the new born princess in her arms, smiling. The small princess looked at the goddess for a moment and reached her small hands out.

"Well hello there little one." Verdona said as she moved her tentacle hair to the infants hands, wrapping it gently as the little princess smiled and giggled.

"Have you thought of a name Juliet?" Queen Sebastiana entered the room with a vase full of roses and placed it on the nightstand.

"Well, I have mother. How about Aisha?" The new mother said.

"Aisha? Hmmm.. sounds unique.. I like it." Verdona said and gave the little princess, now named Aisha to her birth grandmother.

"A beautiful name to a beautiful princess.." Sebastiana said as she saw her granddaughter, smiling and sucking her thumb.

Another flash blinded him again and took him back to his home in Bellwood. He looked around and saw his mother, Sandra, sitting down and holding Ben, as a new born, sucking a green pacifier in a green onesie. His father, Carl opened the door and Verdona appeared. She then introduced to Aisha's mother and grandmother.

"Verdona, didn't think you would come over?" Sandra said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world dear and besides, I think Ben would like to make a friend." Verdona said and Juliet walked inside with a wrapped in a blanket. Natalie and Frank walked toward Juliet along with Max and Carl. They all gasp.

"She's beautiful!" The adults said together.

"Well, look at her.." Max said and smiled.

The small princess looked around and saw new faces, being curious.

"Her name is Aisha." Verdona said.

Juliet walked toward Sandra who was on the couch and sat down by her. She looked at the new born Ben Tennyson.

"He's beautiful, look at those jade eyes." Juliet said.

"He got them from his mother." Sandra said and smiled.

A young Gwen Tennyson, only 1 saw the babies for the first time.

"Would you like to hold Aisha Gwen?" Juliet said gently.

The young red hair nodded as Juliet placed Aisha in Gwen's arms. Gwen smiled and looked at the little girl, giggling and made Aisha smile. She then held her new baby cousin Ben. All Gwen did was smile at both babies and soon fed each baby with a bottle.

The new mother's took turns holding each other's babies, admiring their beauty and soon it was time for their nap. Aisha and Ben sleeped in the same crib together. Ben saw this and saw his younger self crying abit but Aisha grabbed his hand, holding it tightly until the boy went back to sleep.

 _Ben?! Ben?!_

Ben heard someone call his name and soon, he found himself back on the floor of the castle. He open his eyes slowly.

"Tennyson, wake up!" Kevin said.

"Ben come on, this isn't funny!" Lance said.

"Wake up!" Albedo shouted.

His vision was cleared up and blinked tiredly and tried to sit up, slowly.

"W-where am I?" Ben said tiredly.

"Ben, thank god!" Gwen said and hugged her cousin.

"You scared us there Ben. You just opened the door and suddenly you passed out." Azmuth said.

Ben looked around the room and realized this was the exact room he remember in his vision.

"This is.. Juliet's room.." Ben said.

"Who?" Gwen looked at his cousin.

"Queen Juliet, Aisha's mother." Ben got up.

"This was her room." He said and looked around.

"How did you know this is the queens room?" Azmuth questioned the brunette.

"Because I somehow went back in time and witness everything that happened before the attack on Fuego!" Ben admitted.

The teens and alien looked at him in shock. Jaws opened.

"You what?" Kevin said.


	30. Race Against Time Part 3

"I went back in time and witness some things I didn't know about.. Ronaldo left Juliet because he demanded the Heart of Fire to be given to him, but he wasn't royal blood. So Juliet gave Aisha the Heart of Fire.." Ben explained.

The teens were in shock when they heard Ben talk about going back in time, but it would explain a lot why Ronaldo wanted the Heart of Fire from Aisha.

"He's doing it to make an army and rule the galaxy.." Ben admitted.

Azmuth was horrified. His eyes widened in fear.

"Th-that's impossible. The Heart of Fire is not that strong enough to rule the galaxy. Let alone a man or the princess. It can easily shatter into pieces! Making the person who owns it die along with Heart of Fire!." Azmuth admitted as he stood on Kevin's shoulder.

"Well he's getting help from someone and I'm going to find out who is he getting the help. He admitted someone restored his strength and gave him power the first time we met him." Ben said. Determine who and where is Ronaldo is getting help.

Albedo knew who Ronaldo was. He knew Ronaldo wanted the Heart of Fire because he believed the jewel of Fuego that can be used to his personal game. If he gets his hand on it, he can destroy anything and anyone who gets in his way, but thankfully. It can be given to someone by royal blood. The small albino calmed himself down for a bit.

"We should look around and find the rose, for Aisha." Gwen admitted, feeling like they are wasting time.

"Yeah.." Ben said and soon the teens looked around the old room of Queen Juliet.

Gwen stumbled upon the makeup table. The oval mirror was shattered and the makeup that stood there untouched. Once she touched the makeup set, it disintegrated into dust. Shocking the red headed teen.

Kevin looked around the dressers and pulled one open. Inside a whole variety of jewelry, worn by the queen. He pulled out a large diamond that sparkled, making him grin.

"Ahem!" Lance shouted to get Kevin's attention.

"We are not shopping for jewelry! We are looking for the rose for Selena!" Said an irritated Lance.

Kevin sighed and put back the diamond back in the dresser.

While Kevin sighed sadly after finding his discovery. Lance stumbled upon a large chest at the end of the bed, but it was locked shut. Lance kneeled down pulled out a bobby-pin from his hair and soon started fidgeting with the lock. Sticking his tongue while opening the lock with his personal key until he heard a click.

 _Score!_ Lance thought and removed the lock from the chest and opened it. Inside, there was just a variety of baby clothes. He moved them aside and stumbled upon a wooden puppet, 3 feet or possibly 4 feet tall. He pulled it out from the chest and examine it. It looked similar to the Disney Pinocchio movie when her and Lance watched when they were kids.

It was missing its hat, the smile was fading and its small clothing were faded and shredded with holes and its bow tie was missing. He thought it was Selena's favorite toy when she was a baby. Lance zipped down his jacket and put the fragile puppet close to his chest and zipped up his jacket.

Albedo used his goggles to find an exit out of the room, like a secret passage or something until the goggles spotted a book from a shelf. The albino pulled the book back and soon the shelf moved back, revealing a secret passage.

"Hey, I found something." Albedo said.

The teens looked down the secret passage of stairs that might lead somewhere.

"I'll go first." Ben said but Albedo stopped him.

"Use your goggles to find any hidden traps and if it gets dark, the nightvision will activate." Albedo admitted.

Ben nodded and pulled down his goggles from his head and started walking slowly down the secret passage stairs to wherever it may lead him. He looked around to find any hidden traps he might miss. His heart was beating faster than usually. One step or one wrong move and he'll be dead. Once he got off the stairs, he notice a garden, filled with Aurora Roses, blooming. He went up to one rose. The splattered orange and red texture of the rose is what made them unique.

"Guys get down here!!" Ben shouted.

"Is he ok?" Kevin said.

"Let's check." Gwen went downstairs along with Kevin, who had Azmuth on his shoulder and Lance and Albedo.

As they went down, their eyes widen when the saw the garden filled with Aurora Roses.

"Aurora Roses. But how?" Azmuth questioned.

"Let's not question and just take one." Ben pulled out one rose from the garden and placed it in a glass tube, putting it in his jacket pocket.

"Selena will feel better in no time." Lance smiled as he heard a growl.

"Who's stomach was that?" Lance said.

"Wasn't mine." Kevin said.

Gwen shook her head and Ben as well.

"Albedo?" Lance said and looked at him.

Albedo eyes widen in horror, his mouth open as he looked up.

"Albedo, what's going on?" Lance walked toward him. The smaller albino lifted Lances head up for a moment with his chin. Lances eyes widen as well and soon started stuttering. Both of the albinos faces were getting paler.

"Guys whats goin-" Kevin stopped when he saw a clear liquid fall from the ceiling. He looked up and shaked abit.

"D-D-D-D.." Kevin stuttered.

Azmuth and the cousins looked up and stared in horror, their eyes widen and saw something in the ceiling. It was larger than this castle. It started growling when it showed its razor sharp teeth. Its head stick out from the ceiling. It was a large black lizard with a long neck, looking at the teens and alien in shock.

Soon Albedo lifted himself on Lance and soon Lance, Albedo and Kevin yelled out.

"DR-DR-DRAGON!!!!!"

The dragon started roaring.


	31. Race Against Time Part 4

**Surprised there would be a dragon huh? I thought I make interesting. I do believe dragons are fascinating. Warning: a bit of Yaoi (BoyxBoy) ;)**

The teens and the small alien soon started screaming as soon as they saw the dragon and soon started running up the stairs from the secret passage as fast as their legs can carry them. Kevin was the first to be near by the door, but it was locked. Like someone wanted them trap. Kevin tried banging it against his shoulder.

"Kevin hurry!" Ben yelled out.

"I'm trying but it won't budge!" Kevin said as he continue banging the door. Ben joined along with Gwen.

"Come on come on!" Gwen shouted in fear.

The dragon slid through the stairwell, making its growls and hissing noise.

"Oh for the love of!" Albedo said as he pulled out some cherry bombs and a homemade bomb detonator. He got off from Lance and placed the detonator on the door of the secret passage door, setting the timer for 5 second.

"How-" Ben said suddenly but Albedo stopped him.

"Just duck!" Albedo said as the timer was close to a minute and everyone ducked down. As soon as they ducked, Albedo threw the cherry bombs down the stairs, making them explode then the detonator blew door open and soon the scared teens and alien scurried away and out of the room.

"Let's just get out of here! We got the rose!" Lance shouted as he ran.

"Ya think?! Just run!" Ben shouted and soon headed downstairs where the castle entrance took place.

Soon the dragon appeared in front of them in person with its wings and scaly skin. Razor sharp claws and teeth while it hissed and growled. Horns that were seen on top of his head were so sharp that it can stab any of the teens. Its tail swaying back and forth and stood on all fours. The black dragon then surprisingly swinged its claw to a scared Albedo, who's feet were stuck on the ground due to fear as he stood still, scared and believing this might be the end of him.

"Albedo!" Lance came in front of him and hit him instead, flying across the room and hitting the brick wall.

"Lance!" Ben, Kevin and Gwen said.

Albedo looked at Lance, groaning and twitching against the floor, laying in his side. Azmuth raced to the injured albino to check if he was ok until he stumbled upon 3 large gash claw marks on his side which tore his jacket. Lance inner skin was exposed, arteries and veins were seen as massive amounts of blood streamed down from his side,staining his jacket and Lance can do is whimper quietly as Azmuth used his scarf to stop the bleeding as much as possible.

Albedo saw this and saw pieces of the jacket on the floor, with Lances blood. His mind was spinning out of control. The memories of him being a child, being useless and unable to fight to help his family.

 _No, I won't let that happen this again! Not this time!_ Albedo thought and notice the chandelier, hanging up the ceiling then grinned.

"Guys listen! I need someone to distract our unwelcome guest! I got an idea!" Albedo shouted to the three teens.

"Ok!" They shouted together.

"Hey lizard breath! Over here!" Kevin shouted on his left and the dragon looked at Kevin and soon started running away from the dragon and it soon followed him, roaring in the castle hallways. Surprisingly the halls were big enough for a dragon its size.

"What's the plan Albedo?" Ben said and raced toward him and Gwen.

"Gwen check on Lance and Ben, I need you to pull down the chandelier, on my mark." Albedo explained.

"The chandelier?" The cousins looked up, dangling at the ceiling with the chain holding it. It was large enough to knock it out.

"Sure!" Ben hurried to find a lever or something that's holding it while Gwen checked Lance.

"Lance, can you get up?" Gwen gently shakes him.

"I-I could try.." Lance said slowly as the red head helped him up slowly, grunting.

"Easy boy. You shouldn't push yourself hard." Azmuth said and landed on the albinos shoulder and soon started walking slowly, along with Gwen assisting him.

"Lance." Albedo ran toward him and saw his wound. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine.. don't worry.." Lance said with a smile.

Albedo looked at the albinos dark grey eyes for a moment. Soon he placed his hand in Lances cheek and gave him a surprise quick kiss. Ben and Gwen were surprise, even Azmuth.

"You saved me.. so I'll save you.." Albedo said and let go of Lances cheek, making him smile.

Lance nodded in response.

"Now go." Albedo begged and soon Lance, along with Gwen and Azmuth who left the castle and finally stepped on the snow. Lance smiled as he felt the breeze and snow hit his face, relieved that he was out and free from the castle.

Meanwhile Kevin was being chased by the large dragon.

"Guys are you ready?!?!" Kevin shouted as he ran toward the exit of the castle.

The twins looked at the frantic Kevin running and Ben quickly searched for the chain that attached the chandelier.

"Kevin move out of the way!" Albedo shouted and soon Levin moved out of the dragons path while Albedo stood in front of the exit stood his ground. It saw Albedo and roared louder than usual, in front of Albedo face. The castles walls started shaking and Ben nearly lost his grip on chains. Half of the negative twins hair was a mess but looked at the dragon. The dragon looked back at Albedo while growling.

"NOW!" Albedo shouted and soon Ben let go of the chain, landing it on its head. The plan backfired, it didn't really knock out the dragon but it made it dizzy. Albedo saw the chain and soon had an idea.

"Kevin, grab the ch-!" Albedo stopped his sentence with a grunt when the dragon tail hit Albedo, pushing him back against the wall. Ben and Kevin watched in shock and soon the dragon started roaring again. Albedo slowly pulled out some cherry bombs and several detonator from his pocket then he slowly got up, panting.

"Hey Dragon!" Albedo shouted to get its attention. Kevin and Ben watched what was Albedo planning.

"Eat this!" He suddenly threw th detonator and bombs to the dragon. Seconds later, the bombs explode including the cherry bombs and the castle walls were starting to crumbling.

Kevin and Ben raced toward the exit along with Albedo. The three teens started running as fast as they can. Away from the castle and away from the dragon.

"Pretty smart Albedo!" Kevin said with a grin while running.

"Thank you." Albedo said.

Gwen was waiting by the RustBucket, looking for the boys until she saw them and soon waved to them.

"Over here!" Gwen shouted and the boys entered the jet. Kevin soon grabbed the controls of the jet.

"Just get us out of here Levin!" Ben shouted and helped with Lance wounds.

The RustBucket 3 soon started to elevate into the air and left in Hyperspeed. As soon as Kevin left the planet, he put the jet on autopilot and went to check on Lance.

Lance was grunting, his jacket and shirt were removed in order to see how much damage the dragon gave him. Sadly, his bleeding hasn't stopped and no matter how much pressure they put it, the blood keeps coming.

"There's no way we can stop this, he can easily bleed to death." Azmuth admitted.

Albedo didn't wanna give up. Lance saved his life from the surprise attack and he had to find a way to stop this... and fast.

He saw his red backpack and raced toward it. Albedo pulled out a syringe, filled with a purple substance. He remember what Vilgax told him.

 _If there were a time that a wound is too much to handle, use this and the wound will heal fast. Just inject it where it is located._

Albedo remembered then raced toward Lance. Pulling out the cap from the needle with his mouth.

"Hold him still, this will sting him." Albedo ordered and the teens held Lance down so he wouldn't move. The albino then injected Lance with the syringe, directly to the wound.

Lance started screaming and soon started moving to get out of the position he was in but Kevin, Ben and Gwen held him down as tightly as possible.

Soon the wound started healing rapidly and Lance started panting.

The teens let him go and looked at Albedo, including Azmuth.

"Where did you get that medicine from?" Azmuth said.

Albedo looked down abit. Trying to make up a story.

"My.. father gave it to me, in case of emergencies." He said as he took off his jacket, revealing his white shirt and took off his goggles off his head, throwing them aside. Lance turned his attention to Albedo, putting a hand on his cheek. Smiling and panting.

"Th-thank you..." Lance said.

Albedo smiled back and placed his hand with his, loving the sensation from Lance's warm large hand.

The teens and Azmuth smiled and for now they left them be and soon headed straight home, back to earth.


	32. I Love You

**Home sweet home for Ben and his team.**

 **Warning: Little lemon scene. Yaoi!**

As the teens and Azmuth head home to Earth, with the cure in hand. Ben looked at the vile, curious how a small rose can cure Fire Fever.

Lance and Albedo were in the back of the jet, drinking water. Lance was wearing a black T-Shirt, thanks to Kevin ofcourse since his shirt and jacket was torn by a dragon that was believed to be a mythical creature then offer some water to Albedo.

"Here." Lance said and offered him a cup.

"Uh.. thank you." The smaller albino said as he was given a cup of water and started drinking. The negative twin sigh in relief.

Lance just looked at him and gave him a soft smile. Albedo just blushed a bit, matching his eyes and hiding his face until Lance then rubbed the smaller albinos grey hair gently. Albedo looked at Lance for a moment until he pulled him closer to him. Making Albedo blush more than usual.

"Thank you for saving me.." Lance whispered.

All that Albedo is nod and blush harder.

"We're landing on Aisha's Summer Home Guys." Kevin said with a grin as he landed the jet on the large field from the home, close by the family barn. As the teens and Azmuth exit out of the Rustbucket 3, Lance was happy once he felt the fresh breeze in Big Bear, sighing happily and knowing that Aisha will feel better.

"It's good to be home.." Lance said calmly and took Albedo's hand, walking to the home along with Ben, Kevin, Ben and Azmuth.

At home, Bane was waiting by the kitchen door, hoping Lance will come home with the phoenix standing near by him. Suddenly, the Great Dane started barking like crazy and jumping of joy. Sandra came and saw Bane being happy. She looked outside and her eyes widened to see her son, her niece and friends come back home.

"They're back!" Sandra shouted in the house.

Soon everyone got up from what they were doing and as soon Sandra opened the door. Bane rushed outside, barking and soon everyone came out.

Bane ran toward the group along with the Phoenix, crowing for joy. Lance heard a dog bark and smiled, knowing it was Bane. Bane lifted himself up on Lance and started licking him, making the albino laugh and saw Dragon(Who was on top of Banes head) squeaky of joy.

"Ok, ok I get I miss you two." Lance said cheerfully and hugged the large dog and took Dragon in his hand, smiling at the small lizard, petting her. Albedo smiled and soon saw the Phoenix bird land on his shoulder, rubbing its head against its cheek and it made Albedo smile, petting the bird.

Soon everyone was hugging the teens, they were so happy they were alive than being eaten by a dragon.. or worse.

Inside, Verdona started making a tea with Aurora Rose, it soon glowed into the teacup. Verdona then went to Aisha's room, whimpering and panting in pain. Her skin was getting red, a sign of the dreaded Fire Fever. She lifted the young raven head and soon, Aisha started drinking it, slowly and soon the tea cup was empty. Slowly, the pain around her body and heat went away and soon went to a deep sleep. Verdona smiled, kissed her head and left her room, closing it. She soon went downstairs to see everyone waiting for the rose curing Aisha.

"It's working, but she'll need to sleep it off." Verdona admitted.

Everyone sigh and leaned back against the couch. Especially Ben Tennyson smile and sigh happily.

 _Sigo a los peregrinos por el camino, por el camino_

 _Buscando mi destino, voy por el río que llega al mar_

 _En ese mar tranquilo se encuentran los amigos_

Later, Gwen took a long shower, changed into her pajamas and head to bed since it was 8 in the morning, exhausted from the adventure that drained her energy even though she didn't use her powers. Kevin as well went straight to bed in his room without changing his clothes, sleeping away. Ben soon changed into his pajamas, his usual baggy pajama pants and green tank top. Azmuth was sound asleep with Bane on his lap.

Lance and Albedo went to their room. As Albedo turned toward the bed, Lance grabbed his hand and pulled him close to him. Albedo blushed and looked at him, gripping Lance's hand as taller albino pushed the smaller one against the wall gently. They soon looked deeply into their eyes and soon their lips were touching one another. Albedo closed his eyes as soon Lance kissed him passionately, cupping Albedo's facing. They soon found themselves on the bed, Lance on top of Albedo while kissing each other. The albino rouge started removing Albedos pants roughly, including his boxers as Albedo helped pulling down Lance's pants and boxers halfway during the kiss.

 _De a uno van llegando, de a poco van mojando sus pies_

 _Refrescan todo el viaje, devuelven al paisaje_

 _Junto a un fuego sagrado cantan hasta amanecer_

Ben then entered inside Aisha's room without being spotted. He sat down in front of her and smiled softly. Aisha turned her head and started to open her eyes slowly, her vision became clear and saw the beautiful brunette with the jade eyes and soon smiled. Ben got closer to Aisha and their lips touched each other and soon, their first kiss.

"I love you, Aisha Blaire." Ben whispered.

"I love you too, Ben Tennyson.. my hero." Aisha said slowly with a smile.

Ben smiled as well and two held hands.

 _Color de amanecer, refréscame_

 _Color de amanecer, dame el poder_

 _Color de amanecer, píntame igual..._

 _... a los demás_

"Ah..ahh. ahh..."Albedo moaned as Lance thrusted him while kissing his neck like crazy. _He so soft.._ Lance thought. This was Albedo's first time and it wasn't all bad just as long it was Lance. Albedo gripped on Lance shirt tightly while moaning along with Lance. The albino rouge stopped for a moment looked at Albedo, noticing tears running down his cheeks.He then kisses his tears away and continued, moaning along with Albedo. Albedo started moaning louder and soon wrapped his legs around Lance waist, wanting more.

 _Color de amanecer, refréscame_

 _Color de amanecer, dame el poder_

 _Color de amanecer, píntame igual..._

 _... a los demás_

Ben stayed with Aisha until she went to sleep again, kissed her head and left, returning to his room and drifted to sleep.

In the other room, clothes were scattered around the room and Lance and Albedo were sound asleep with a blanket across their naked bodies and in each other's arm. Lance awoken from a whimpering Albedo. He kissed the sleeping albino head and soon Albedo went to sleep gently in Lance arms, who soon fell asleep as well.

 **Soooo.. this was my first lemon scene, tell me what you think... OMG I can't believe Aisha likes Ben as well!! Hooray!!! BenxAisha and AlbedoxLance ;3**

 **Song used was Aurora by Fernando Milagros**

 **It's a very pretty song.**


	33. Home

**Aisha soon discovers a new power: bonding and old friend came to visit Aisha.**

After several hours of sleeping, Aisha opened her eyes slowly, blinking tiredly and looked around her bedroom. The raven soon sat up on the edge of the bed, stretching. She soon notice she was in her training clothes, wrinkled and.. an odd smell of sweat. She touched her black hair and notice how wet it was.

 _A bath would be nice.._ she thought.

As Aisha sat on her bed, she soon heard some fluttering from behind her and turned around. Soon, she encountered an alien blue moth, about the size of a plushie with green eyes coming toward her. She gasp in fear but notice its green eyes, similar to Bens. She held her hands together and looked at the alien moth. She can easily fit it in her hands. She soon smiled softly as her eyes started to glow red. There was a red aura around Aisha's body. The blue moth who purred and chirped at her.

"Aren't you a pretty one, aren't you?" She said quietly.

The baby chill chirped in response.

Soon, her eyes returned to brown and the red aura soon went away as she continued smile.

"I think I'll keep you." She said to the blue moth.

It soon sat on her palm on her hands, looking at her with its large green eyes.

Soon, Aisha got up from her bedroom and into her bathroom. As soon as she got her clothes off of her with the water running, she entered the bath, sitting down with the baby chill in her hands.

She soon gently cleaning the moths antennas and wings with some soap, making the baby chill chirp with excitement and making Aisha giggle. The baby chill soon laid against Aisha's palms, purring calmly as the bubbles around them soon came up from their bubble bath.

After 15 minutes in the bath, Aisha unclogged the bath and left, wrapping a towel around her body and placing a towel on her hair, drying it then dried the baby chill. She looked outside the window for a moment, thinking. It was sunny and her train of thought stopped when she felt the baby chill land on the top of her head, chirping.

 _Maybe a jog will clear my mind.._ The raven thought.

She soon started changing in her other work out clothes. A black tank top, training shorts then slipped on her socks and Nike shoes. She tightened her hair up into a ponytail. Some people look at her weird because she always wears black. It's been a habit of hers since she can remember. All of her clothes are black, some of her shoes and her undergarments as well. She smiled to herself at the mirror she was standing as the baby chill looked at the mirror with curiosity, tilting its head. She giggles and soon grabbed her black wireless headphones with her I-Touch.

The raven cracked her door slowly, to see if anyone is awake. She only saw Bane, sound asleep on the couch in the living room, snoring away. She slowly went down the hallway and slid down by the handle of the stairs. Then raced in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and exit out the kitchen door, laughing while the baby chill flew with her.

Ben quickly sat up on the bed quickly and awake from a laugh he heard, but assuming he was dreaming. He laid back down and went back to sleep.

Aisha found herself in the middle of road, the smell of the tall pine tree surrounding both sides, made her mind clear with the animals making noises. She started stretching herself and looked at her flying friend.

"Can you catch up?" She asked.

It chirped in response.

Aisha smiled and put on her headphone and looked at the road in front of her. She soon put some music from her I-touch and soon started running, hearing nothing but her music.

 _Always out of place, I knew I needed something new for me_

 _I never knew just what that was,_

 _Finding something safe was just like trying to catch a bird in flight_

 _I knew that I would never touch_

 _But now I won't let go_

 _'Cause I'm happy to call this_

The raven felt she wanted to do something while she was running, like something deep down inside her wants to spread her wings, and soon she start to jumped into the air, as high as she can, smiling, opening her arms and soon landed on the ground, resuming her running. Her new friend, still followed her along the way.

 _Home_

No more running

I'm good knowing

That I belong

(Happy to call this)

Home

I got loving

Inside this island

Don't care who knows it

(Happy to call this)

Home

(Oh way oh, oh way oh, oh way oh)

Happy to call this

Aisha soon made it to the little town of Big Bear, she took a sip of her water. Breathing calmly and looking up. Baby chill was not to be seen, panicked she looked around freneticly and soon felt its persence. Baby chill became invisible so other won't see it and was in front of her. Smiling and resumes her jog in the streets. She was greeted by the local people, but baby chill was still besides her, flying and chirping, making her laugh.

 _Shedding all that insecurity, I kind of found a new me_

 _

I'm OK with how that feels,

Being me was hard enough so being someone else was too much

All I want is something real

_

 _Now I won't let go_

 _'Cause I'm happy to call this_

She continued jogging in the streets of Big Bear, but her energy was still up.

 _I don't know where I'm getting this energy but I'm liking this, is this a Fuego person feels like everyday?_ She thought and made her way to a playground and saw kids playing around, making her smile. The raven jumped and landed her hands on one of the monkey bars, making her way through and continued her jog, back home.

 _Home_

 _

No more running

I'm good knowing

That I belong

(Happy to call this)

Home

I got loving

Inside this island

Don't care who knows it

(Happy to call this)

Home

(Oh way oh, oh way oh, oh way oh)

Oh I'm happy to call this

_

As soon as she was in the forest, baby chill uncloaked itself, chirping for Aisha attention. Making the raven smile. As soon as she ran home, she notice a familiar car being parked in the garage from a distance. It was Tio Saul. The raven ran faster as usual as baby chill flew behind her.

 _Home is where you're happy_

 _Home is when you're right where you should be_

 _Find where you're happy_

 _'Cause I'm happy to call this_

Aisha entered from the kitchen door, panting. She soon went to the kitchen sink, washing her face. As she dried off, her baby chill purred and soon landed on her arms, making her giggle and snuggling it in her arms. She soon heard the front door open and Tio Saul entered, in his best suit.

"TIO!!" Aisha said and ran toward him.

"AISHA!!" Tio Saul opened his arms to his niece, lifting her and twirling her, hugging her tightly and closely.

"Mi Bebe.." he said and Aisha giggle.

Saul looked at his niece and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you.." he said.

"Me too Tio." Aisha replied back.

Soon Ben, Kevin and Gwen got up, yawning. The brunette then notice Aisha, up and looking better than ever.

"Aisha!" Ben raced downstairs and pulled Aisha for a hug then lifted her up by the waist, twirling her and laughing.

"Y-you're better now!" Ben said and placed Aisha down on the ground.

"Ofcourse I am. I woke up this morning and feel much better than ever." Aisha confessed.

Ben smile softly at the raven girl and soon slowly, he leaned down to kiss her. Aisha wrapped her arms around his neck with Bens arms around her waist and kissed him back. Her felt tingling in a way, but it was a good sign.

Lance came out of his room, yawning and rubbing his bed hair until he stumbled upon Kevin and Gwen, looking down at Ben and Aisha, kissing.

 _Way it go you two..._ Lance thought.

They let go of the kiss, blushing and looked at her Tio Saul, with a blank confused face until he started laughing.

The couple let go of each other and blushed hard.

Then Saul hugged the embarrassed brunette.

"Welcome to la famila, Ben." Saul said with a smile.

Ben stood there and Saul looked at Aisha, with a smile on his face.

"Aisha, I have a surprise for you and your amigas." He said.

"A surprise?" Ben questioned as Gwen, Kevin, Lance and a tired Albedo, yawning and going downstairs together.

Saul pulled out 4 yellow envelopes from his suitcase he left on the ground and handed it to the teens. With a surprise look on their face, Kevin, Ben, Gwen and Albedo opened the envelope slowly, pulling out an acceptance letter.

"No way!" Gwen shouted.

"Is this possibly?!" Ben said.

"H-how?!" Albedo said, even though he was only in the house for 3 days... or less.

"Yes, you 6 all have been accepted to go to Hollywood Academy with Aisha!" Saul admitted with grin on his face.

Aisha looked in shock to her uncle.

"B-But, Hollywood Academy is a very... high class school!" Gwen admitted but was extremely excited to go to this school.

Ben, Kevin and Lance looked through the papers in shock.

"Wait a minute, you said 6, me and Selena already go to this school." Lance said.

"I wasn't talking about you two Lance." Saul said calmly.

 _Then who?_ Aisha thought until the front door opened and a cheerful anodite flew inside the home.

"AISHA!!!!!!" The anodite said, similar to Verdona's. Lifted the raven up in the air and hugging her. The teens looked in shock. How did Aisha know another anodite?

The raven looked at the happy anidiote for a moment and her eyes widened.

"MIRANDA?! IS THAT YOU?!" Aisha shouted.

"The one and only hehe, happy to see me?" The anidiote known as Miranda said.

"Ofcourse!" She squealed and hugged her best friend in the world.

"Miranda, I told you numerous of time. Do not fly with people are present." An older woman walked in the house, along with a man next to her.

"Oh, Hi Marta, Hi Mike." Aisha waved at them as Miranda set her down. She then hugged the parents.

"Hello kiddo." Mike said.

"Good to see you again." Miranda's mother said.

All of sudden, a boy, around Miranda's age, levitated the suit cases into the house and set them down.

"Man, it sure is hard work to do this type of job." He said and looked at Aisha.

"Oh hey Aisha." He said

"Hello TK. Did you get accept into Hollywood Academy?" She said calmly.

"Yes, unfortunately." TK pulled out the acceptance letter.

"Um Aisha, Who are these people?" Ben said suddenly and stood by Aisha.

"Everyone, this is my best friend Miranda, her cousin TK and her parents, Marta and Micheal. 3 out of the 4 are anodites, like Verdona." Aisha smiled.

All looked in shock.

 **Surprised huh? Aisha did know other Anodites but how did she meet Miranda?**

 ** _Btw The is based my friend and her family in real life ;3_**

 ** _I'll see ya next time._**

 ** _Song: Home by Nick Jonas from the movie Ferdinand 3_**


	34. Back Home Where I Belong

As her friends and boyfriend were surprised that Aisha knew an anodite but not an anodite family. The raven smiled softly.

"My best friend is an Anodite, kinda cool huh?" Aisha said.

"Soooooo, how does an anodite meet a princess, sounds like a deja vu moment." Gwen admitted.

Miranda levitated herself and stood by Aisha.

"We met when we were in line for a rock concert. A black veil brides concert to be exact. I was so happy I got the ticket with the VIP ticket. Though I was far from home and my parents didn't know where I was." Miranda confessed.

"We were enjoying the concert.. until I used my manna powers to get the bass players attention and ended up having a blackout. Everyone panicked and Aisha stood by me. Soon we left the concert at short notice and soon left to get something to eat. That was when I saw my mom and boy, she was mad. But in the end, it was worth it. We soon became best friends and never lost contact with one another. Later, she met my family along the way and soon we told her that were anodites." Miranda said calmly.

TK, who stood by Miranda, revealed himself being a blue anodite, instead of long hair, he had short hair, moving swiftly.

The teens were either shock or confused about Miranda leaving for a concert without permission or she zapped a bass player and the whole concert was canceled.

"Wait?! A princess?!" Miranda was dumbfolded and looked at Aisha with a confused look.

"Ehehe, surprise." The raven smiled and gave her friends a 'rock on' sign.

"Aisha, you might wanna explain your glowing friend about being a princess and first of all,a _what_ brides?" Kevin said first.

"Black Veil Brides Levin. They're like a boy band, but gothic." Lance explained. "Selena started listening to them in freshmen year of high school. If you see her room, you'll see posters of every wall. Though I don't have a taste of screamo, but their songs are amazing." He continued.

"Ofcourse! And it's good to see you too Lance." Miranda said as she and TK revert to their human skin. Miranda had the appearance of young 15 year old girl with light skin with dark shoulder length hair and matching eyes, wearing a black tank top with blue shorts and wore black and white shoes. Her cousin took the appearance 15 year old boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans with jogging shoes.

Aisha smiled at her friends and hugged them.

"Good to see you guys." Aisha said.

Mike smiled and walked toward the raven. "You haven't changed much Aisha." And rubbed the ravens hair.

"Well Mike, i like who I am.." Aisha smiled.

Soon everyone was greeted by the anodite family. Azmuth saw this and finally got to see the princess, well. The raven gave out a nervous giggle, assuming her friends didn't know this part of her.

Azmuth awoken later and looked at Aisha, who resembles her mother's facial appearance. Her tan skin tone, her black raven hair and brown eyes. The smaller alien smiled.

 _You look exactly like your mother, princess._ Azmuth thought and teleported himself back home. Hoping to meet her again when she was not busy.

"Oh Aisha! the news about you and Julie Yamamoto are going crazy. Fans are even buying tickets in an instant. Even celebrities!" Miranda said.

"What kind of celebrities?" Aisha questioned.

"Well, I heard DJ Khaled, Will Smith and even Black Veil Brides, Motionless in White, Crown The Empire, Asking Alexandria, Falling In Reverse and even more bands will be watching!" Miranda said.

Aisha's eyes widened. She never knew that the bands were a big fan of her, let alone being a small time famous boxer. She soon hugged Ben tightly, who was next to her. Ben was surprised at first but hugged her as well.

"Ben, do you have any idea what that means?" The raven looked at the brunette.

"Um.. more money?" Ben said unsure.

"No, more sponsorships! But yes more money. People around the world will watch the match. They'll see my performance and will have to sign me up!" The raven couldn't help but smile.

"Well then, you'll need to start training in order to kick Julie's a- behind!" Ben didn't want to sound inappropriate in front of her uncle and the anidote family.

Aisha nodded and kissed him.

"I'm so happy, In December I'll knock out Julie like there no tomorrow." Aisha said with a grin.

Miranda then went to hug Aisha from behind.

"You'll do great girl. We'll be cheering for ya! But you need a team." Aisha sighed when Miranda's admitted.

"Well, Yeah.. I need someone to take care of my wounds and well.. ya know a lot more people." Aisha admitted, but Where was she gonna get a team?

"Ya got me, I know how to deal with opened wounds, bloody nose, black eyes, whatever. Ya have it, I'll fix it." Lance said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Aisha looked at him, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Lance." She said.

"Since when did you know about first aid and medicine?" Kevin questioned.

Lance looked at his twin.

"I'm an EMT in training. I know how to deal with serious stuff and if Selena needs to be patched it, I'll do it."

Lance grinned.

Aisha can imagine herself being in the ring now, panting and bleeding on her eyelead and nose. When she goes to her corner, Lance comes up to her, checking on her wounds, grabbing a cotton ball filled with peroxide while she grunts from the stinging sensation and to prevent more bleeding. Making her drink and spit out from a bucket to get the blood out of her mouth and Lance telling you gotta go faster on Julie and apply lubricant on her face.

"I call for designing your merchandise!" Kevin shouted.

Gwen looked at him with a suspicious look and turned to Aisha.

"I'll be your motivator, if that sounds ok?" Gwen suggested.

Aisha nodded and looked at Ben.

"Then you'll be my good luck charm." She winked. Making Ben smile and blush.

"Anything for my girl." Ben said.

Natalie and Sandra Tennyson soon appeared.

"We'll be your designers for your new boxing uniform." Sandra said and the raven smiled with a nod.

"I guess that's everything I need to be in Team A.B." Aisha said.

"Team A.B.?" Albedo said confused.

"Team Aisha Black." She admitted with a grin on her face.

Tio Saul smiled as she saw her niece being with her new team and soon placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her uncle.

"Aisha, you need to pack up immediately. School doesn't until next week." Saul said.

Aisha eyes widened for a moment and looked down.

"I..I can't Tio, I just can't.. that's where I found out mom was missing.." Aisha admitted and was scared.

"We'll find her mi amor... do not worry. I miss her as much as you do." Tio looked at her niece, determined.

Aisha looked at him then down, nodding. Soon he gave her a hug.

"There's nothing to afraid of Aisha. I know she's fine, somewhere.." Tio said calmly as he hugged his raven niece.

Aisha nodded and hugged him back. Everyone looked at them with concern. It was bad enough that her mom just disappeared out of nowhere, but they knew she was ok, somewhere. Ben knew this situation as well. Grandpa Max was missing as well and will do at anything to find him.

"I know.." she said and looked at her uncle.

Aisha started packing her stuff in her black duffel bag along with Dragon in her clear container Hell. She looked around her room for on last time and left, carrying her bag. Her pet Phoenix was in a large cage and locked securely. In her arms was her new baby chill, sound asleep while petting it.

Ben and the others got their stuff packed in their guest room while Miranda and TK were in the kitchen, telling them to behave under Aisha's home and will be staying in Sauls home in the meantime. Ben and Gwen parents, even Grandpa Max and the plumber kids decided stay here as well, to help around the house and barn.

Aisha waited patiently waited in the living room, wearing a zipper sweater, her headphone around her neck and sunglasses on her head.

"Our rides here!" Kevin shouted as a Black SUV came up at the house. Aisha got up with her items in her hands.

Ben, Gwen, Lance, Albedo, Miranda and TK exit out the home while the driver put their bags in the truck of the SUV as well for Aisha's. The Phoenix was put under asleep during the 4-5 hour trip back to Hollywood without being annoying. They all said their goodbyes to everyone and hugging them then entered the car.

Aisha looked back at the house and soon felt the wind her face and her hair. She sigh and inhaled the smell of the barn and staying at the vacation home with everyone.

"Selena!" Lance shouted from the back seat of the car.

"We're leaving!"

Aisha sigh and smiled softly as she walked toward the SUV and entered, sitting next to Ben Tennyson. Gwen and Kevin sat along them while Miranda, TK, Lance and Albedo sat in the backseat of the car. As Aisha put on her sear belt. Tio Saul came to her by the window and placing his hand on his cheek.

"Everything will be ok.." Saul said calmly and kisses his nieces forehead.

"Si Tio. See ya soon.." Aisha said as tears ran down her face and the SUV started to drive off the property. Everyone waved at them from the house and as soon they disappeared from out of sight. They were on their own with the driver.

Ben suddenly hugged the raven and as soon as she felt his hug, she immediately started crying softly against the brunettes shoulder. The teens witness her cry with a sad look on their face. Gwen started hugging the couple along with Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Miranda and TK, reassuring her that everything will be ok.


	35. Welcome To Hollywood

As the 4-5 hours passed, the teens were sound asleep in the SUV. Aisha was snuggling against Ben, like in the limo. By the time they got to Hollywood, it was close to night. The sun was setting down with the mix of purple and orange in the sky. Clouds departing and soon the raven princess and her friend will return to home.The driver stopped in front of the garage of Aisha's home.

"Miss Blaire, wake up, you're home." The driver said, shaking her abit. Aisha opened her eyes slowly and stretched, groaning.

"Thank you." She said tiredly and woke up everyone.

"Guys, We're here." Aisha shaked Ben and one by one, everyone waked up in the car, yawning. As soon as they left the car. Aisha went up to the gate of her home, putting in a code for the gated door and entered. They went up the brick stairs toward the door. As Aisha was about to set in the code for the front door, piles of mail stood on top of the welcome mat. Aisha sigh and resume her position to enter the code. It accept and one by one everyone entered.

"Welcome to my place." Aisha sadly said.

Kevin looked around, the marble floor looked like it cleaned up. The L-Shape couch stood there unharmed from the attack. Her glass coffee table had her IPAD, cell phone and remotes of variety of use.

Aisha picked up her phone where she left it the day that everything changed. The driver came to get everyone's bag as Aisha stood in front of him.

"Thank you sir." Aisha said.

"Anytime Miss Blaire, call me if you need me." The driver soon left the property and Aisha picked up the mail, setting them on a small table that was on a tables. She took Dragon and baby chill into her room. The two were fast asleep and Dragon was put in her bigger terrarium while she placed baby chill on her bed. Soon as she left her room, she went downstairs to get the Phoenix out of her cage and placed her on a bird stand. Near by the kitchen.

"This place is amazing huh?!" Miranda said as she flew around the house.

"Awwwww, look at Aisha as a baby!" The anodite said cheerfully as she flew upstairs to see a variety of baby pictures of Aisha on the wall.

"M-miranda!" Aisha face became pink.

"Sorry." The young anodite lowered herself on the floor and in front of the raven, smiling.

"But still, I can't believe it. From normal girl to princess." Miranda cheerfully said.

"Y-Yeah." Aisha said while blushing.

Albedo looked around the home and stumbled upon a large kitchen with an electric stove top on his left, a fancy looking kitchen sink with dishwasher and in the center was a table. The microwave was attached to the wall.

"Kinda.. amazing here Aisha.." Albedo said.

"Yeah, what does your mom do to own an amazing house?" Kevin said as he looked around.

"It's not just the house, it's something more. I'll show you guys after dinner." The raven smiled as she walked toward her kitchen with Ben by her side.

"Sweet, I'm starving.." Ben's stomach was growling.

As Aisha opened her fridge for the first time, her jaw opened. Ben went to look and was surprised as well. There was no food in the fridge nor freezer.

"You gotta be kidding me." Aisha sighed for a moment and leaned against the kitchen counter while Ben looked around in the pantry to find something to eat. Her brown eyes caught something. It was an envelope with her name in cursive.

She opened it, revealing a letter to her uncle.

 _Dear Aisha,_

 _If you get this letter, that mean you are home. I had the home cleaned up after the incident. Your phone is back from the police and I put some money in your account. Use it wisely. I know it feels weird coming back home but I know deep down your mother would be happy that you did. Don't worry mi amor, we'll find her. Also I also bought some passes to the happiest place on earth. As a gift for you and your friends that helped you and protected you. Give them my regard._

 _-Tio_

Happiest place?.. Aisha thought then looked through the envelope to find 8 passes, to the happiest place on earth: Disneyland.

The ravens eyes widened and started screaming in delight in the kitchen.

"Selena?!" Lance ran and Kevin, Albedo, Gwen, Miranda and TK went to the kitchen.

"What happened?!" Kevin said as she touched the fridge and absorbed it from his fist.

Ben held her by the shoulder.

"G-guys, look what uncle gave us.." Aisha stuttered.

Lance went up and picked up a pass from the counter. His eyes widen.

"NO WAY?!" He shouted.

"What?" Kevin came up and picked up a pass and soon everyone picked one up.

"Is this for real?" Gwen looked at it.

"They look real, meaning.." Lance stopped for a moment.

"YES, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DISNEYLAND!!!" Aisha shouted and hugged Ben in excitement, making the brunette chuckle while hugging her.

Lance picked up Albedo, hugging him tightly and laughing. Albedo just blushed and smile at him kissing him.

Miranda hugged Gwen while Kevin and TK fist bump one another.

"Oh my gosh! How did your uncle get this money from? They're like expensive!" Kevin said.

"He's a boxer Kevin. A famous one." Aisha answered and got her phone from out of her pocket, turning it on.

"Now let's see how much my uncle put it on my account..." As her phone restarted, Ben wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, looking at her phone. Aisha pulled her hair back to avoid having any strains being left behind.

As she opened her account.

"Woah!" The couple said.

"What is it?" Kevin said and went to check.

"I-is that possible?!" Kevin yelled out.

"What?" The two anodites levitated to see what was going on. Their eyes widened and soon Gwen joined and gasp.

Lance and Albedo checked and their eyes widen and mouths open.

"What?" Lance said.

It turns out Tio Saul gave his niece and large quantity of money. 6 million dollars to be exact.

"I-it's real, and enough.." Aisha said first.

"Yeah, enough to buy two more houses.." Lance said.

"Well, I guess we need to restock on food. I'll go get groceries delivered." Aisha said and went to the living room, sat down on the couch and grabbed her IPad on the coffee table. Tapping on the screen.

"Aisha, that's gonna take a while just to get food delivered here, plus we're like starving." Kevin admitted with his growling.

"Ok, ok I'll order take out. What do you prefer?" Aisha said.

"Pizza." Kevin said.

"Sushi." Lance said also. Soon the two looked at each other.

"No way, we're gonna get pizza." Kevin shouted.

"No, sushi is better!" Lance yelled.

Soon the two were bickering about which food to be delivered. Miranda and TK just looked at the two. Gwen sighed while Ben and Albedo walked away from the fight and joined Aisha on the couch.

"How about both?" The negative twin said.

"Well, that's better than nothing." Aisha said and soon started tapping on her IPad. Order sushi and pizza. Ben then kissed her cheek, smiling at her. Making the raven giggle. While the orders were confirmed, Miranda went to the radio, looking at some music to play.

"Aisha, what do you feel like listening to?" Miranda said as she levitated some CDs.

"Something rock?" TK said as he exit out the kitchen.

"Motionless In White?" The young anodite suggested.

"Nah." Aisha said as she picked out groceries from her IPad.

Lance came out from the kitchen, grinning after punching Kevin, who came out with a black eye and growled at his twin.

 _Jerk.._

"How about Black Veil Brides?" Lance suggested.

Miranda and Aisha grinned at each other.

"Oh yeah!" They said and Miranda grabbed the CD and inserted it in the radio.

As Aisha finished her grocery shopping, she put it on the coffee table.

"We're getting pizza and sushi you two, so no fighting." Aisha grinned.

Soon Miranda picked the perfect song and blasted it loud. Drums were heard along with the bass then guitar.

"No way! Legacy!" Aisha got up immediately and walked toward Miranda.

"Oh yeah!" The young anodite said and soon TK came along and all three sing along.

 _Racing faster._

 _Escape disaster._

 _Partners in crime will leave their mark._

 _We make our own way._

 _No thoughts of yesterday._

 _Black hearts of chrome and battle scars._

 _ׂ(Chrome and battle scars)_

 _Woah-oh-oh._

The raven then imitated a guitar in her hands. Head banging with her hair moving back and forth. Miranda and TK, reverted into their anodite form, played along with Aisha.

 _The legacy._

 _Born from a dream._

 _On leather wings._

 _Rose from the streets._

 _With our hands on destiny._

 _We came from nothing._

 _But promise one thing._

 _We'll change the world with these guitars._

 _So listen closely._

 _And don't stop working._

 _No one can tell you who you are._

 _(Tell you who you are)_

 _Woah-oh-oh._

 _The legacy._

 _Born from a dream._

 _On leather wings._

 _Rose from the streets._

 _With our hands on destiny._

 _The legacy._

 _Born from a dream._

 _On leather wings._

 _Rose from the streets._

 _With our hands on destiny!_

The two cousins then started imitating the screamo. Which kinda scared Ben and the others, but Aisha knew how to do screamo pretty well.

 _Go!_

 _Run! Run! Run!_

 _Never look back!_

 _Run! Run! Run!_

 _Never look back!_

 _Run!_

 _Run!_

 _Run!_

 _Never look back!_

 _Ruuuun!_

 _The legacy._

 _Born from a dream._

 _On leather wings._

 _Rose from the streets._

 _With our hands on destiny._

 _The legacy._

 _Born from a dream._

 _On leather wings._

 _Rose from the streets._

 _With our hands on destiny._

"Whoa!!" Aisha shouted and giggled as the song ended. Miranda hugged the raven by the side and TK sit on the floor, laughing.

"So, what do you guys think?" Aisha smiled as she turned off the radio.

Lance smiled while the others were surprised about song.. and performance.

"It was... loud.." Albedo confessed.

"A lot of.. screaming there." Gwen said.

Ben got up from the couch and walks toward her. He just looked at her for a moment then kissed her by surprised. Her brown eyes widened.

"Didn't know you do screamo babe. Kinda turned me on abit" Ben said with a smile and for the first time, he called her babe.

Aisha looked at Ben and giggled.

"Well, maybe I should do more screamo more often." She said.

"Oh for the love of.." Lance then stomped on Kevin's foot before finishing his sentence, grunting.

"Kevin, are you okay?" Gwen came up to her.

Kevin kept grunting and looked at Lance with a mad look at his face.

"Never.. better.." Kevin lied and Gwen helped him sit down in the dining room table. 

Lance smiled and looked at his best friend, in love for the first time until they heard a doorbell.

Dinner is served.

 **Who here doesn't love Black Veil Brides?!?!**

 **I thought it would be cool for the Ben team to be introduced to some rock music.**

 **Tell me what you think?!**

 **I'll see y'all later**

 **Byeeeeeeeee! 3**

 **Song used was Legacy by Black Veil Brides.**


	36. Splashing Moments

As soon as the pizza and sushi was delivered at Aisha's house. Everyone sat down in the dining room table, enjoying their food.

Albedo was having trouble with picking up sushi with the chop sticks so Lance helped out the smaller albino.

Miranda and Gwen were chatting giggling and eating while TK and Kevin chat about whatever the hell it is.

Ben was eating and soon realized that one seat was not occupied, next to him.

Aisha was putting away the groceries away as fast as she can after it was delivered. The raven later took off her jacket, assuming it was getting hot and threw it on the couch, resuming her position of restoring food in the fridge, freezer and pantries. It was a lot of stuff she bought but it'll last them for, maybe a month.

Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist and gasp, turning her head around and saw Ben's jade eyes. The raven sigh in relief.

"Sorry, But you should eat until there is no food left.." Ben said calmly, resting his chin on her shoulder with a soft smile on his face.

The raven looked at the marble counter if there was any groceries to be put away but it was gone and stored away.

"Sure babe." She smiles and joined Ben and the everyone for dinner.

As she was eating her pizza next to Ben, she heard chirps and purrs that was coming down the stairs and soon her baby chill appeared and flew toward her.

"Hello there!" She said and stand up from her chair as the blue baby moth hugged her against her cheek. Purring and chirping while Aisha laughed.

"Hey Ben, isn't that...?" Ben stomped his foot, making Kevin grunt quietly, making Gwen confused.

"Awwww, it's so cute." Miranda came up to her. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it flying in my room back at the barn. Next thing I knew... I was bonding with it like an instant. My body felt strange. Possible a new power?" Aisha said as she let her baby chill fly around in the dining room and landing on Ben's head, making the brunette blush.

"Did you name it?" Miranda questioned.

"Um.. no.. I don't know if it's a girl or a boy." She admitted and brushed her hair back from the top of her scalp. Soon the baby chill flew back in the raven's arms, purring and looking at her with its huge green eyes.

Ben got up and looked at the baby chill. Petting its head.

"Name it. It needs one babe." Ben suggested.

Aisha looked down at the alien baby moth, smiling and thinking then gently picked it up with her hands.

"Frozen, how about Frozen?" Aisha asked the baby moth.

"I like it." Ben admitted with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds better than Elsa." Miranda chuckled.

Soon, the moth started purring and chirping with excitement as it flew around the dining room. Gwen, Kevin, who was suffering from being stomped on the foot while Lance, Albedo and TK watched the blue moth flying and Frozen hugged Aisha's face. Making her giggle and grabbed her in her hands, looking at her.

"Frozen it is." She smiled and hugged her. "You're like a size of a plushie, ya know that?"

"Soo.. what does Frozen like?" Lance asked while Albedo got the hang of using chop sticks and finished the last of the sushi.

"She likes baths. I took her with me and she likes it. Good thing we have a built in bathhouse here." She smiled.

"YOU HAVE A BATH HOUSE HERE?!?" Kevin was surprised and got off his chair, flipping it over. Gwen looked at him surprised.

"Why yes, my mom had it built for her when she came back from Japan. That's one of the surprises I wanted to tell you. It can fit all of us in." Aisha explained.

"Show us." Kevin said and became curious.

Aisha smiled and nodded.

"Uh sure, right after you clean up." Aisha said calmly and sternly.

After cleaning up and throwing away empty containers in the trash. They followed Aisha while Frozen sat on her shoulder. Upstairs at the end of the hallway, Aisha opened a sliding door with flower designs on it. There was a small changing room with a shelf against the wall with baskets and in front of them was another sliding door. As soon as she opened the sliding door, there was a large rectangular tub, bigger than an average pool. A filter was at the end of the bath with water coming out so the good water separates the bad water as steam produced from the water with the perfect temperature. The tile floor was shiny and on the wall, was a Japanese painting, making them feel they were in Japan.

Kevin had the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh hell yeah!" And soon he started taking off his clothes as he ran toward the bath.

"Kevin!" Gwen said and blushed abit, covering her eyes.

"Oh my." Aisha covered her eyes as Frozen blinked with curiosity, but soon the raven covered her eyes.

"Oh dude!" Ben and Lance said as they saw him naked for the first time. Albedo, TK and Miranda stood there, in horror.

"Cannonball!!" Kevin shouted and jumped into the bath, naked. Some water came out of the bath and his clothes scattered on the floor, including his shoes. He gasp for air and flipped his hair back, leaning back against the tub with his arms against the railing. Water droplets run down his chest.

"Guys, come in. The water is great!" Kevin shouted.

"Uh.." Lance said.

"You guys go in, we'll change in here." Aisha suggested and gave Frozen to Ben. "Take Frozen with you." Ben nodded and took Frozen from Aisha as the boys walked out of the dressing room, closing the sliding door from behind..

Soon the girls started taking off their clothes.

"I'm sorry what Kevin just did earlier." Gwen as she took off her blue shirt and white bottom shirt.

"No it's ok." The raven said as she took off her tank top and soon her bra. "I was like that too when my mom introduce me to it." Aisha said as she took off her shoes and socks, placing them on a shelf.

"I'm scarred for life girls." Miranda said as she took off her bra and shorts, soon the girls started laughing.

In the tub, the guys heard them and got confused.

"What are they laughing about?" Questioned Albedo, who was siting next to Lance.

"Possibly girl stuff." TK answered while leaning against the railing of the tub with his arms apart.

Ben dunked his head in the water with the baby moth and raised up. Frozen started chirping with delight, making Ben giggle.

Soon the girls came out of the changing room, with towels wrapped around themselves.

"Man, you were right Kevin, this bath feels great." Ben admitted as he let Frozen swim into the water, making chirping and purr sounds.

"Mmmmhmmmm.." TK admitted. Leaning against the railing of the bath.

The girls enter the bath and took off their towels under the water, placing them on the side. Aisha sat next to Ben while Gwen sat next to Kevin and Miranda with her cousin. Frozen swam toward Aisha, making her giggle and picked her up.

"I assume you like the bath house." Aisha questioned the baby moth.

It responded with its usual chirps and purrs and Aisha kissed it playfully.

Gwen smiled and notice something from Aisha's chest.

"Um Aisha.. have you ever had... big breast?" Gwen blushes in embarrassment.

Aisha blushed as well and soon everyone did until Lance shouted.

"Ofcourse she always had! She had to wear a bigger shirt every year with her breast growing!" Lance laughed.

"L-Lance!" Aisha yelled at her albino friend and covered herself. "They do not get bigger every year! Maybe..." the raven started blushing.

Ben then looked at Aisha chest for a moment. Blushing.

"Come on Ben, ya know you wanna touch them! I've touched them before!" Lance admitted.

"You what?!" Albedo stood up from the bath, revealing his naked body but steam covered his private area.

"How?!" Ben yelled at the albino. Lance gave the brunette a grin.

"We were working out at the gym one day and Aisha came back with her flask filled. She tripped suddenly and landed on top of me. As soon as I opened my eyes, my hand was on her breast. I wasn't aware what they were so a squeezed one and believe me, they were very soft." Lance told his story.

Everyone looked at the albino in shock and Aisha started blushing insanely red.

"LANCE YOU LITTLE?!?" The raven ran toward him and nearly started strangling him but Lance caught her on time, laughing as Aisha struggled to let go

Soon Miranda got up and touched Aisha's chest, squeezing it.

"Oh wow, they are soft." Miranda admitted.

"MIRANDA?!"

Soon everyone was talking all at once, turning it to an argument to a splashing competition towards everyone. As for Ben Tennyson, he stood there, sitting in the tub and blushing with his jade eyes widened. Determine to see if Lance was right.

Meanwhile, Frozen was relaxing in the bath, doing the backstroke while closing her eyes.

 **I just had to too, I'm sorry y'all but I thought it would be funny since I don't put anything funny in my stories. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	37. Fights and Mayans

After the teens unusual bath time. Aisha was seen getting dressed in her pajamas, in her moms room. Aisha offered Gwen her pink with black star bedroom and the others were given a room to themselves.

After Aisha finished changing in her black tank top with black shorts. She sat down on a chair that her mother sat on when she put on her makeup and in front of her was a mirror. She looked at her reflection self, and the two looked at each other for a long time, possible 5 minutes. She slowly placed her hand on the mirror as her mirror self did the same.

The memories were starting to come back to her. From her mother going missing, meeting her new friends at Venice Beach, the surprise attack from her father who she never knew about. Moving back to big bear, her passing out of nowhere from and soon fell sick suddenly from a diease only Fuegoens can have and now coming back home just before school was starting.

 _Man, this must be a crazy 2 weeks..._ Aisha thought.

"Aisha?"

The long hair raven got out of her trance and looked at the red hair girl, who was standing by the door in her pink spaghetti strap shirt and white shorts..

"Y-Yeah?" Aisha replied.

"Lance wanted us to meet him at the living room." The red hair walked to her, rubbing her head.

"Said something about watching your favorite TV show." Gwen paused. "Are you ok?"

Aisha looked up at Gwen.

"Y-Yeah, just had a moment to think. But I'm fine." Aisha said calmly and picked up a hair brush from the table. Pulling her hair from the side while looking at her mirror self and brushing her black long wet hair.

After brushing her hair, she separating them on her shoulder. Gwen saw this while sitting on Aisha's moms bed, indian style. The raven rolled one length of her hair on the top of her head , into a perfect round bun and did the same with her other length of hair, secured with Bobby pins and black small pony tails while leaving two strands of hair on the side of face.

"How did you do that?" Gwen questioned.

"You mean the buns? My mom taught me how to do when I was little. Why do you think I have curly wavy hair?" Aisha joked about and giggled, looking at Gwen with a confused look.

"Yeah.. that could explain.." Gwen said in a nervous tone.

"I can teach you how to if you don't mind?" The raven said.

"Really? I would love that!" Gwen happily said.

Aisha smiled while grabbing the items needed for the buns and walked toward Gwen on the bed, behind her and started brushing the female Tennyson's hair and doing the hairstyle Aisha's mother taught her.

Moments later, Gwen had two round buns on her hair, leaving behind two strands of hair on the side of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"You really look good in buns Gwen." Aisha smiled and got off the bed.

"Thank you.." Gwen paused for a moment with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry for fighting with Miranda. I didn't mean to get physical." Gwen confused and looked at Aisha start in the eye.

"It's alright. You were trying to... well protect me." Aisha said unsure.

 _Earlier_

After the splashing episode, Miranda and Gwen had an altercation with one another after getting out of the bath.

 _"Ya know, you shouldn't touch peoples chest Miranda." Gwen said, holding on to her towel._

 _"Hey, I thought it would be fun." Miranda admitted._

 _"Do you know how embarrassing it was?!" The red head suddenly shouted. While the boys and Aisha watched from the tub, confused._

 _"Oh, so now you're the boss of Aisha!" Miranda pink eyes started to glow._

 _"No! But she's a fucking princess!" Gwen eyes started to glow as well._

 _"You wanna piece of me Tennyson!" Miranda shouted._

 _"Oh yeah!" Gwen's hands flowed pink._

 _Aisha got out from the bath immediately and ran toward the two anodites and stood inbetween them. Naked._

 _"Can you two calm down please? It was just for fun guys." Aisha said calmly._

 _"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!" The two said as Aisha stood there, in shock. And soon the girls started fighting with each other, not by magic but a girl on girl cat fight._

 _Both girls were pulling each other's hair and screaming and shouting at one another. There towels were off their bodies as soon as their fight started._

 _TK and Kevin got out of the bath and pull the girls apart and soon everyone got out, not even caring they were all naked_

 _"Hey, calm down you two! This has to stop!" Kevin said as he held Gwen by the arms while Ben grabbed her by the waist._

 _"Let go of me! She was the one that started it first!" Miranda grunted as her cousin held her and Lance grabbed Miranda by the waist as well._

 _"No way, you started it!" Gwen shouted._

 _Ben watch the anodites argue._

 _"Oh yeah!" Miranda said._

 _"Yeah!" Soon the two anodites growl with their eyes glowing pink until..._

 _"Ow!" The anodites said when they felt a slight pinch on their necks then passed out suddenly. Their bodies went limp as the male anodite and Ruffian got a hold of the girls._

 _Kevin and the others were confused. First they started arguing then next they just passed out. The smaller albino notice a red feather on the girls necks and pulled one from Gwen's neck, examining it. Ben looked at Aisha, with her pet Phoenix on her shoulder._

 _"Don't worry, Scarlett used a knock out spell on her feathers." Aisha admitted. "They'll wake up in 30 minutes."_

Right now

As Aisha and Gwen headed downstairs with their bun look. Kevin looked at the girl, sitting by the couch and started laughing.

"What are you guys suppose to be? Sailor Moon?" Kevin kept laughing as he did the sailor moon pose.

The girls ignored him as they walked toward the couch. Aisha sat by Ben who was in the middle of the couch while Gwen sat away from Kevin, next to Lance and Albedo. TK and Miranda were at the far end of the couch. This way, the two won't get in an altercation again and Aisha will get her Phoenix to knock them out again.

All teens were in their pajamas, relaxing on the couch and soon the female raven asked Lance a question, looking at him.

"Soooo.. what did you wanted to show me..?" Aisha said, folding her legs together Indian style as Ben placed an arm on her shoulder.

Lance grabbed the remote and went on Hulu, started scrolling and found the show. Mayans M.C.

 **(Yes, my favorite show!!! X3)**

Aisha's eyes widen.

"I-I missed the new episodes?!" She yelled out, scaring her guest.

"Well duh, what do you think i was talking about." Lance said and threw the remote to Aisha, catching it on time.

"It would be better if we watch the first episode since these guys don't know how good the show is." Lance admitted and told his teen guest about the show, explaining them who was good and who was bad, but Of course he had to leave the best part last: the sex, the blood, the cursing and betrayal, but mostly the sex.

The female raven nodded and put on the show from the beginning and soon the teens were soon sucked into the show. They were laughs, gasp and blushing from some sex scenes. While Aisha watched with excitement in the darken living room with the TV on.

At 1 in the morning, Aisha pauses the show for tonight.

"Let's call it a night and we'll watch it again." Aisha said and got off the leather couch.

"Good idea." Lance and notice Albedo head on his shoulder, fast asleep. He smiled and picked up the small sleepy albino in his arms. Miranda and TK flew from their room upstairs while Gwen and Kevin yawned abit as soon as they got off the couch.

"Night." Gwen said soon they headed upstairs to their room.

Ben managed to get up and stretched.

"Oh yeah, time to hit the hay." Ben admitted tiredly.

In Aisha's moms room, the raven teen and brunette, closed the door behind them and climbed on top of the large bed with the colors of black, red and orange. She slipped in the covers, feeling the warmth around her and her head against the pillows.

Ben looked at her with a smile while slipping into the covers with her raven girlfriend . The light from the night stand was off and soon Aisha turned her head to looking at the ceiling.

"You ok?" Ben asked, looking at her with a concerned.

"I've been thinking... all of this happened in two weeks.. meeting you... Gwen, Kevin and Albedo.. after my mom goes missing..." Aisha said sadly while looking at the white ceiling.

Ben held her hand then pulled her in his arms.

"We'll find your mom Aisha. Don't worry, she's probably fine somewhere." Ben said calmly.

Aisha head was leaning against his chest, hearing his heartbeat then nodded. Frozen flew in the middle of the bed and went to sleep with the couple.

"Ok.. I believe you.." Aisha said quietly and soon the couple went to sleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile in Lance's guest room, Albedo was sound asleep in bed while Lance was on the floor, legs folded and fixing the puppet he found on Fuego. The clothes were fixed, new paint was added and he added some new screws on the puppet arms and legs for moment. The albino then placed a hat with a red feather on top.

Sighing in relief, he placed the fixed puppet on the top of the dresser. Leaning against the wall. Its smile so pure and innocent Lance thought and hopped into bed with the sleeping Albedo.

 **Yes, my favorite show is Mayans. Gotta give credit to Kurt Sutter. I hope you guys enjoy that girl fight. Haha see ya later!!**


	38. Pinocchio

**Ronaldo has made a plan to get the Heart of Fire without going to earth. Aisha started to make a new bond with a familiar face.**

Back in the ship, Ronaldo was seen in his room. Thinking to himself while sitting on his bed, Indiana style. Just thinking, about the story of how the day Vilgax took the young Albedo into his wings, scared and fragile. It was like reliving the day he was save by Albedo and Master Vilgax after the destruction of Fuego. If it wasn't for them, he would've died.

Looking out the window from his room, viewing earth and wondering how Albedo is doing. The small albino never did express his feelings toward the male raven, but with Vilgax alone.

Sighing in defeat and believing that Albedo will never express his feelings to Ronaldo, he pulled out an small old book from his night stand drawer. It was a black book, no smaller from his palms together and looked through it, but this was no book. It was a spell book. It is true his family grew poor in Fuego but his family knew magic.

Willing to go to earth, but not let Vilgax know his whereabouts. He had came up with a plan; to get the heart of Fire and make Aisha die from an accident. That way the extraction process wouldn't be a problem.

 _A dream spell._ Ronaldo thought. It is said that this spell can make Aisha's dream to a wonderful dream to her worse nightmare. What makes this spell worse is that he can possess her in her mind, demanding her where to go and what to do.

Making this an easy and sneaky way to get the heart of Fire and the powerful Phoenix in his hands without leaving his home. The raven grinned and said his spell.

 _Oh gran espíritu de la noche, dale a esta chica una pesadilla que nunca olvidará. Dale el infierno y haz de su pesadilla una realidad._

As Aisha was sound asleep so calmly in bed with Ben. She soon started tossing and turning, even whimpering.

"No... don't... don't hurt..." The sleeping raven said, sounding scared, but who was hurting who. She reached her hand up in her sleep, like she was gonna grab someone, but in her dream, it felt real.

"No.. it burns.. everything..." In her dream, she witness a large fire. As she looked at it closely and in horror with her eyes widened, it was her home. She screams and soon started running toward the gates, but their was a force field and was unable to break in, no matter how many times she pushed herself.

Soon she heard Ben and everyone screaming in agony. She tried breaking the barrier but it was no use. Tears streamed down her face as she continue to hear the screams. It was the most horrible screams she had ever heard.

"You won't win.." a mysterious voice said. Aisha turned around and saw her father, in a black hood, covering his face but grinned formed into his face.

"You are not worthy of the Heart of Fire. Everything and anyone you love will burn to death." Ronaldo walked toward her and soon her mother, Amber appeared from behind and stood there. Her hazel eyes were had gone dark as she stared at Aisha with a blank expression. Aisha eyes widen and as soon she felt his cold hand around her neck, she whimpers and was lifted up.

"M-mom..." she said while whimpering.

"You will lose and you will be under my control. You will give me the Heart of Fire, and the Phoenix." Ronaldo's eyes turned dark blue as he squeezed Aisha neck tightly, gasping.

"N-no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Aisha screamed in her dream. She awake from her nightmare hell, sitting up, but it was too late. Ronaldo was possessing Aisha, his motive was to make Aisha.. have an accident.

"Now Aisha, would you kindly kill yourself, by jumping off a cliff." Ronaldo demanded.

Aisha's eyes widened, her pupils were enlarged and darken. Soon, her body moved automatically got off the bed and exit out her room, bumping against the nightstand and knocking down a picture frame of Aisha with her mother and uncle.

Ben, Lance and Frozen awoken from the shattered glass frame. Lance got out of soon got out of bed, to see what was going on. The brunette notice Aisha was missing from bed. Immediately, he knew what was going on and raced outside, along with Frozen, who was worried what happened to Aisha and saw Lance down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" Lance ran toward Ben.

"Yeah." Ben paused for a moment and saw Aisha, walking casually down the stairs,into the living room and through the kitchen. Like it was normal.

"Selena?" Lance said to get her attention, but it no use.

"Somethings wrong. I'll go check it out and you two wake everyone up." Ben said and raced downstairs. Frozen and Lance try to wake up everyone.

"Dude wake up!" Lance started shaking Kevin as he entered his room, groaning. "Dude, it's like 4 in the morning!" Lance explained what happened and soon left his room.

Frozen chirped and purred frantically to get Gwen's attention by pulling her hair. Gwen turned her head and saw her.

"Frozen, whats going on?" Gwen said rubbing her eyes until Lance and Kevin barged in.

"We have a problem. It's Selena!" Lance frantically said.

Gwen immediately opened her eyes and got out of bed and barging into Aisha's moms room, where she was sleeping. She notice a picture frame, fallen and broken.

"What's going on?" Albedo said tiredly as him, Miranda and TK got out of bed, rubbing their eyes.

"Aisha!" Ben shouted from outside the backyard.

Lance eyes widen and soon everyone, along with Frozen ran downstairs in their pajamas. Ben stood outside, in horror as the wind blowing his hair and saw his girlfriend, standing on top of a brick wall of her backyard, with a long fall beneath her with the shards of rocks. Aisha looked at the moon for a moment, tears streaming down her face.

"Good, just more step Aisha and you will be with your mother..." Ronaldo said in her head and lifted her left foot. Soon her friends came just in time and stopped her.

"AISHA!" Kevin shouted. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Get down from there!" Gwen yelled out.

Frozen chirped in fear.

"SELENA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lance yelled.

"AISHA!!!!!" TK and Miranda were horrified.

Albedo looked at horror at Aisha.

Aisha just kept looking at the full white moon. A gust of wind blew against the teens and her buns away, her black curly hair moving along the wind.

"Do it.." Ronaldo demanded.

As Aisha made another step, a puppet appeared from the shadows and starting running toward the girl. The same puppet that Lance recovered from Fuego.

"Aisha!" The puppet shouted.

All teens saw the puppet, come to life and used some sort of strings, like puppet strings and grabbed Aisha immediately falling backwards off the wall. Everything was slow motion to Aisha.. and her friends as they watch her fall, horrified. The puppet used his power to make Aisha land gently to the ground, like a feather.

Ben and everyone raced to see an unconscious Aisha, laying on her back. The puppet kneel down, and everyone as well. The puppet stroked the ravens hair gently and a tear soon fell from the puppets face and landed on Aisha forehead, Magically healing her and the spell she was under.

Aisha started wheezing immediately. Her eyes were back to normal as she was shaken abit as she laid down on the cold ground.

"Selena? Are you ok?!" Lance went up to Aisha, patting her cheeks gently. Lance opened her eyes wider. Her vision was becoming clearer and soon saw Lance, with a concern look.

"Selena..?" Aisha started breathing regularly.

"Lance...?" Aisha said for the first time.

"I'm here. We're all here.." Lance said as he gently pulled her up, helping her sit up. Soon, she saw everyone, with tears streaming down their faces. Gwen covered her mouth, to prevent her from crying as Kevin held her close to him. TK and Miranda were hugging each other tightly while the twins were looking at Aisha, with a concern look.

Suddenly Lance hugged Aisha tightly, surprising the raven.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!? COMMITING SUICIDE JUST LIKE THAT?!?!" Lance cried softly against her shoulder.

"Selena, I cant lose you too..."

Aisha eyes widen. They actually believed that she was gonna commit suicide.

"She wasn't.." the little puppet said suddenly from behind as he appeared from out of the shadows. All the teens turned their heads, to look at the puppet, with a sad pouty face he made.

"W-Who are are?" Aisha said as Lance let her go, sitting on her knees. Amazed how a puppet came to life.

The little wooden marionette puppet appeared to look like a small boy. A round chubby face that made his appearance more adorable with the most adorable blue eyes she has ever seen with his a long nose and black short hair. On top of his head, was a large yellow hat with a blue band around it, attached with a red feather.

He wore bright red short overalls with a yellow bottoms for support with a light yellow shirt. A black vest over his overall straps with wooden shoes.

The little puppet walked over toward Aisha and placed his four finger white gloved hand on Aisha cheek.

"Remember.." he said with a smile.

Aisha looked down at the wooden puppet and soon her eyes widened and remembered.

 _As the many kingdoms around the galaxy offered gifts to the new born princess. A puppeteer came up to the queen._

 _"My queen, I offer a gift for the young princess." The elderly puppeteer said and gave the queen a box._

 _One of the guards got a hold of the boxed gift and soon gave it to the Queen Juliet. She opened it and saw a handmade wooden puppet._

 _"Oh, it's beautiful." She pulled it out gently from out of the box. "Does it have a name?" She questioned_

 _"Yes, it's Pinocchio." He answered._

 _"It's a wonderful name." Juliet smiled and cradled the little puppet in her arms and show it to Aisha, who was in her grandmothers arms._

 _As soon as she introduced the puppet to her daughter. She used the strings to move the puppet. She made Pinocchio kneel down and raised his hat up. Making the little princess laugh of joy._

"Pi-Pinocchio?" Aisha said.

He nodded.

"Pi-" Albedo was about to say something but Ben and Lance covered his mouth, making him muffled and shushing him. While Kevin and three anodites and Frozen watched from a distance. Amazed.

Aisha eyes soon glow red as Her aura turned red as well. Pinocchio smiled at the now grown princess. Aisha smiled softly. The bonding was a success.

"Pinocchio." She hugged him tightly. Making the puppet hug her back.

"Awwwww.." the girls said and Kevin and TK looked at the girl with a weird look.

She looked at him after the hug and notice something missing from him.

"You're not wearing your bow." Aisha noticed.

"Yeah, I couldn't find one for him. Sorry Selena." Lance admitted and chuckled nervously from the back.

Aisha smiled and ripped off a long piece of her black tank top. She soon tied it around his neck, making it into a black bow.

"There you go." Aisha smiled as she got up and picked up the wooden puppet in her arms. Which makes Pinocchio smiled. Along with her friends, who witness a from the back.

"Aisha." Pinocchio hugged her. 

"I'm so happy you're safe."

 **Meet the new addition in the family, Pinocchio! Aisha's puppet! I know how ironic. He still has his appearance in the Disney movie. Tell me what you think?**

 **Goodnight.**


	39. Fruit Tart

**Ronaldo's plan has been foiled but he's not gonna give up that easily. At home, Aisha starts making her favorite baked dishes.**

Back in space, Ronaldo who was determine to get the Heart of Fire and the beloved Phoenix rightfully in his hands. The male raven soon realized that the spell he performed, was broken somehow. The page was soon engulfed in flames, leaving nothing but ashes. He gave a growl.

"Damn it!!" He roared and threw the book across the room.

 _Someone broke my spell, but how?!_ He thought in fiery. The raven had to think of another plan and quick.

Back in the Blaire resident, it was 7 in the morning, the sun was rising and Aisha was sound asleep on her side on the family couch. Along with Ben Tennyson, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. TK and Miranda were at the end of the couch, sharing a small blanket. Lance snored away with Albedo on his lap and Gwen and Kevin were asleep on the bed of the couch with Kevin arms around her. Pinocchio, Aisha's puppet, was asleep with the princess and her boyfriend. Along with Frozen, who was sleeping inside of the puppets hat.

Pinocchio awaken first. He sit up and yawns, stretching, blinking tiredly. As he touched his head, he soon realized his hat was missing and soon spotted it on the marble floor, unaware a sleeping Frozen was in his hat.

As Pinocchio put his hat back on. An awaken and startled Necrofriggian started chirping frantically. The puppet soon realized something was in hat and screamed, dropping his hat on the ground and hid behind the couch, shaking.

Aisha awoken from the scream, rubbing her eyes.

"Pinocchio.?" Aisha said tiredly while laying on the couch. She soon saw Pinocchio's hat on the floor, moving. She removed the hat from off the floor and smiled at the baby moth.

"Frozen, it's ok." Frozen chirped scared and flew onto her cheek.

"It's ok baby." She smiled softly, snuggling her baby moth.

As soon as she got out of the couch, untangling herself from the brunettes boyfriend and she looked down at Ben, fast asleep. Making the raven smile and kisses his cheek, making the brunette blush in his sleep.

Aisha walked behind the couch, holding Frozen and looking at a scared and terrified Pinocchio. She smiled and kneeled down.

"It's ok." She pulled her hand out. "There's nothing to be scared."

Pinocchio looked at the raven princess, smiling down at him. He slowly grabbed her hand with his gloved hand, making the princess lifted him up as he was a child. Pinocchio started smiling softly, rubbing her nose with his.

"There's nothing to be scared Pinocchio." She smiled and the baby chill from eariler, flew to see the puppet. The puppet was amazed.

"What is that?" Pinocchio pointed out, pulling his hands together and making the baby moth land on his hands.

"That's Frozen, She's an alien." Aisha whimpered to the puppet she was holding in her hands and walked toward the kitchen with Pinocchio and Frozen.

"What's an alien?" The wooden puppet said, looking at Aisha with a confused look on his face as if he was an actual child.

"Well, an alien is a extraterrestrial, from outer space. Like you." Aisha explained as set the Pinocchio down on the marble counter.

"But, I'm just a wooden puppet." The puppet confessed as he sat down.

"True, So, how does a puppet come to life and how did you come here?" Aisha questioned, not remember what happened yesterday. Though the memories were a blur, and everything she tries to remember. Her head started hurting .

"Lance took me." He said.

Her eyes widened.

"Lance? My best friend Lance?"

The raven puppet nodded.

The raven princess shakes her head abit.

"We'll talk about this later. First off, I'm gonna start breakfast. Who's hungry?"

"I am!" Pinocchio yelled out cheered and Frozen purred and chirped cheerfully. Soon, Scarlett the Phoenix, who Aisha named flew toward her, cawing in joy and landing on her shoulder. The red bird rubbed her head against her cheek. Producing giggles.

"Ok, I get it Scarlett. Now I just need Dragon and then you all can..." As she turned around, she notice Dragon, sitting on the table, placed in the middle of the kitchen.

"How did you...?" She picked up Dragon her hands then shook her head.

"Nevermind, let's get cooking." Aisha said and put on her black and red apron.

As soon Aisha was starting to make the crust of her famous Fruit Tart. Scarlett was chewing on some crackers that were placed in a small bowl. While the others were eating some fruit that Aisha sliced up.

Dragon was helping herself with some small bits of kiwi and strawberries. Frozen sat down on the counter with a confused look as she inspected a slice of apple Pinocchio offered. Frozen took it with her small chubby hands, smelled it then purred with delight and soon chewed it. Pinocchio smiled as he chewed on his slice.

As Aisha finished perfecting the tart in the tart tray, she placed it in the oven and sigh in relief while setting the timer for 10 minutes. She soon heard grumbling from her guest on the couch. She smiled and cleaned her hands in the kitchen sink.

She gasp suddenly she felt arms around her waist. She turned her head and saw the same jade eyes she had seen numerous time and sigh.

"Good morning Ben." Aisha said and turned off the sink.

"Good morning Aisha." The brunette let go of Aisha, letting her dry her hands.

"How did you sleep?" The raven said and turned around.

"Worse than usual, but I'll be fine." He said as he rubbed his brown hair. "How are you babe?" As he held her hands.

"I'm fine babe, but we have company." Aisha smiled.

"Company?" He turns his head

As he turned his head and saw a puppet, waving at Ben. A baby Necrofriggian, blinking cutely. A red Phoenix and a bearded dragon.

"Oh, that company." Ben blushed abit in embarrassment, he was gonna get romantic with Aisha. Good thing she reminded that just in time.

Aisha smiled and kissed his cheek. Making the brunette blush abit. Looking at female raven with a soft brown eyes, smiling softly.

"Um.. breakfast is almost ready." Aisha said.

"It better be that Fruit Tart Selena!" Lance said, Making the brunette and raven jump abit.

Aisha produced a giggle.

"Well then Lance, you can be in charge of the filling."

"I'll be there!" Lance shouted

As soon as Lance got up from his slumber, he started mixing the cream cheese, sugar and vanilla extract in a glass bowl while Aisha took out the tart out of the oven. It was perfectly brown and she placed it on top of the stove. Letting it cool down. The albino took a taste, making sure it was perfect.

Ben and Aisha took a taste.

"Not bad." Ben said.

The raven nodded.

"Hey Lance, can you do the filling instead please?" Aisha suggested.

"Uh, Sure Selena."

The raven smiled and took Ben's hand, opening the sliding door from the kitchen.

"This is what I wanna show you."


	40. A New Family

**Azmuth comes to visit the teens again. Aisha expresses her rage of how she felt she is responsible of the destruction of Fuego.**

As Aisha and Ben enter the backyard of her home. The yard was very huge, like the size of football field. On the right was a flower garden, dozens of beautiful roses and much more on a 32 square foot garden.

Next to it was a large glass patio that can fit up to 12 people. On the left was a large swimming pool with a jacuzzi. The water was clean from any particules and the water was crystal clear. A fancy looking barbecue was installed and in the center of was a homemade bomb fire. At the edges of the patio was a homemade red brick wall. Sadly the old glass patio railing was recently destroyed due to some paparazzi trying to sneak into the Blaire resident and Amber asked her Brother to make her a brick railing.

The couple leaned against the brick railing, looking at the beautiful view of Hollywood, the wind was blowing against their faces, smiling.

"This view is amazing Aisha." Ben said.

"It is, and ya know what's my favorite part."

Ben looked at her.

Aisha looked at the view and inhaled and shouted out.

"IM QUEEN OF THE WORLD!!!!!" They could hear the echos.

Ben laughed and started to take his turn.

"BEN TENNYSON HERE ITS HERO TIME!!!!"

"AISHA BLACK HERE!!! READY TO KNOCK YO ASS OUT!!!"

Ben and Aisha laughed.

Inside, Lance just finished the fruit tart and saw the couple, screaming their hearts out.

"Ugh, dude who the hell is screaming this early?!" Kevin got up and walked toward the kitchen, rubbing his head. Along with everyone else. Yawning.

"What's for breakfast..?" Miranda said tiredly.

"Fruit tart Miranda.." Lance said as he watched the couple screaming and hugging each other, laughing and kissing one another. With the wind blowing their faces.

"Well, that's a nice couple." A voice was heard from the middle of the kitchen table. Azmuth was there. Miranda screamed and flew up to the ceiling while TK watched in shock.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" TK shouted and held Gwen close to him.

Pinocchio yelped and jumped into Lance arms, shaking and dropping his hat to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you three."

"There there, it's ok.." Lance calmed down the puppet. Smiling and patting the puppets head. "Miranda get down from their, he's just a friend."

"And you can get off of me TK." Gwen asked firmly to TK, letting her go.

"Sorry." The male anodite said.

"It's good to see you all again, and many new faces I see. I never thought Aisha knew more Anodites." Azmuth said as Miranda set her feet on the kitchen floor, staying close to her cousin. The two introduced to the small alien. Frozen flew toward Azmuth with curiosity. Staring at him with her green eyes.

"Who's this necrofriggian belong to?" Azmuth asked.

"That's Frozen." Pinocchio said, holding on Lance.

"I see."

"Yeah, Aisha got a hold of Be-" Kevin suddenly grunt as Lance stomped on his foot. Lance looked at him with a mad look on his face while Pinocchio and everyone looked at Kevin confused.

"Excuse me?" Azmuth got confused.

"Oh nothing Azmuth, Selena found her in her room back in Big Bear." Lance said and picked up Pinocchio's hat, placing it on his head. Making the puppet smile and giggle.

"Well, That's very nice of Aisha. It is also a good thing I came. I'll be living with you guys for now." A small suitcase was standing next to him.

"WHAT?!" All the teens shouted. Aisha and Ben entered the kitchen, smiling and giggling until they stopped and looked at the grey matter.

"Azmuth, what are you doing here?" Ben questioned as Aisha looked at her and Azmuth.

 _Azmuth, that name sounds familiar.._ Aisha thought.

"I've decided to stay with you guys.." he turned his attention to Aisha. "And Ofcourse, spend some time with my goddaughter."

"Goddaughter?" Aisha Questioned.

Azmuth nodded.

"Your birth mother and grandmother insisted I be your guardian whatever happens to them and Ofcourse, you look just like your mother. The raven hair, inherited from your mom and the dark brown eyes. I never knew you were still alive on earth and yet, you still wear the bracelet." Azmuth pointed out on her left wrist.

Aisha looked at the black bracelet with the green jades.

"So, it's true. You gave this to me when I was a baby."

"How did you know?" Azmuth Questioned the queens daughter. The teens turned their attention to Aisha and Azmuth.

"It's hard to explain, but after discovering I was a princess. I've had these visions from my past. I even got to meet her." Aisha admitted.

"Wait, you met your mother?" Azmuth said. The teens looked at Aisha, in shock.

Aisha nodded.

"Yes, in my dream. She told me that the heart of Fire and Scarlett belongs to me. I asked her 'why did you give me up?' She had no intention of letting me go, but it was the only way to protect me from my estranged father. She also believed that I can restore Fuego again in the future..and I could live a better life on earth than be dead. When I discovered I was the lost princess of Fuego, I didn't want to believe it. I was mad, furious and as the Last princess of the royal family, I never wanted those things. Becoming royalty or a crown on my head. I just want my mom to come back home and live a normal life.." Aisha tear up from her words, whimpering. Azmuth has never seen Aisha express her feelings with so much anger and sadness while her boyfriend looked at her In shock as well as her friends.

"I AM THE ONE TO BLAME OF THE DESTRUCTION OF FUEGO!! I am responsibles of everyone's death, including my family." Aisha said with rage.

"I just...I just wanted things the way they are. Mom being home, going to school and my boxing career." Aisha cried softly, more tears running down her face as she stood there and Her hair covering her face.

"I just miss my mom.. I want her home and tell me that everything will be ok..I can't do this alone.."

Pinocchio asked Lance to put him down and walked toward the princess, holding his gloved hand on hers. Aisha looked at the blue eye puppet.

"There's nothing to cry about Princess." The puppet said and Aisha kneel down with tears streaming down her face, sniffing and Ben sat next to her.

Pinocchio kissed her forehead.

"You just have a hard time accepting that fact you are a princess,and the lives that were taken again. It wasn't your fault. You can and I mean you have the power to restore Fuego again." Pinocchio smiled and placed a hand where her heart is. "With this.."

"Your mother always said you were the brightest star in the galaxy, in her world. She knew you would make a difference in Fuego, and well... find support and love." He continued as Aisha picked up Pinocchio as she got up. Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Albedo, Lance, Miranda, TK, Scarlett, Frozen and Dragon(who was on Kevin's shoulder along with Azmuth) stood on front of the raven, smiling softly at her.

"You have support Princess, look how many friends you made." Pinocchio said and smiled softly.

Aisha stood there as she looked at everyone. A single tear fell down her cheek. She recalled only had Lance and Jess as friends back in preschool. She never knew she had this many friends after 2 weeks ago. She smiled softly and nodded, cries softly.

"Thank you.. for being by my side everyone..." she said as she cried.

One by one everyone hugged the raven.

"You're not gonna be alone Selena." Lance said.

"We'll stay to the very." Miranda said.

"Besides, we're Team A.B. Remember?" Kevin admitted and messed with her hair. Making the female raven smile.

 _So mom, I found friends, no better. A new family. I wish you were here with me mom, I miss you and I hope on day you'll come back home..._


	41. Who Are You?

**Aisha starts to get another vision again but doesn't recognize a new face she has seen before.**

As breakfast was about to start, Aisha sliced the first fruit tart for her godfather, Azmuth.

"Here Azmuth." She placed a plate of a sliced of Fruit Tart on the table, in front of Azmuth.

"Thank you dear." Azmuth picked up a small fork he packed as Aisha gave a slice to everyone in the dining room table. As Azmuth took the first bite, his eyes widen. In horror.

"Th-this.. This is delicious! Where on earth did you get this recipe?" The gray alien said and kept eating.

"My very own recipe, Azmuth. I just did the crust and fruit and Lance did the cream." Aisha smiled as sat down by her cute puppet and started feeding Pinocchio.

"Mmmmm.. yummy princess.." Pinocchio said chewing cutely.

"Thank you." She smiles softly and continued feeding him.

"Whoa, this is good." Kevin said as soon as he took the first bite.

"So, Aisha, any plans for today?" Gwen said as she was eating.

"Not sure at this point." Aisha said as she continues feeding Pinocchio.

"How about a trip to Disneyland? We got the passes!" Suggested Miranda as she finished her slice. Sitting nest to her was TK, eating quietly and giving Aisha a thumbs up from the tart. Aisha giggles.

"No, besides. I wanna go their before we start school and knowing you guys, you have to get your uniforms." Aisha said.

"Uniforms?! Ahh man." Kevin groaned.

"Oh calm down Levin, they're not that bad and besides, you can pick your color tie of choice." Lance calmly said as he drinked his milk.

"Yeppy.." Kevin sarcastically said.

"Not to mention your ID and your shoes." Lance continued.

"So, what is it like in Hollywood Academy?" Gwen Questioned the albino.

"It's a nice school, they have everything from the largest pool, the best teachers, delicious cuisine from the finest chefs and even kids our age around the world."

"Oh wow, that's an interesting school, now I can't wait." Ben said.

As the teens except for Aisha were talking about Hollywood Academy. Her mind went off somewhere. She looked up at the ceiling and soon a vision came in her head.

 _15 years ago._

 _As the infant Aisha was crying on her 7th and last day on Fuego_ _. Her mother, Juliet was rocking her gently and after 15 minutes, she went to sleep. The queen sigh._

 _A knock was heard. "Milady?"_

 _Juliet got off from her rocking chair with the baby in her hands and opened the door._

 _"Ah my Queen, There is someone that would like to see you." The maid said and approached was an Ant, who was a size of a human. He was a slender red ant with a long head with medium but not so sharp mandibles on his cheeks and on the top of his head was antennas that lean forward. He had the most lovely blue eyes for an ant. He stood on all 4 legs and in his hand was a staff with a green crystal on top._

 _"Hello, Juliet." It said._

 _"Ahh, Zoc, welcome and please come in. The long walk must have been a pain." She let his ant guest inside her royal bedroom. The maid outside bowed and left, closing the door behind her._

 _Zoc sat down on the bed._

 _"No, it was pleasant. The whole colony wanted to know how you were doing after you gave birth." The red ant said._

 _"I'm doing fine Zoc. Just been busy being a mother." Juliet smiled and placed her hand on Zoc's three fingered hand._

 _"I see." Zoc looked down at the small infant Aisha, in the warm blankets surrounding her._

 _"She's very beautiful. Um.. may I?" Zoc asked._

 _"Ofcourse!" Juliet placed her daughter in Zocs arms, gently holding her and making the princess whimper softly._

 _"Oh, she likes you." Juliet said. Zoc smiled as he looked down at the little princess._

 _Aisha opened her eyes slowly, revealing her brown eyes and started laughing, pulling her little hand out from the blanket and reaching out. Zoc placed his one finger to the princess and Aisha gently grabbed his finger. Squeezing it gently._

 _"Hello Princess. I'm your dad, well stepdad soon and I promise I would look after you. No matter where you go. I'll find you." Zoc smiled._

 _Juliet was behind Zoc, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed the queens cheek. It seemed the queen and Zoc were in a relationship._

"Selena?" A voice said.

Aisha blinked and lowered her head, seeing her guest with a confused look.

"Y-Yeah?" She answer.

"I said, instead of going to Disneyland, what would you like to do Selena?" Lance asked.

"Oh um.. how about a trip in Hollywood. A tour. Besides this month is very special." Aisha said calmly.

"What's so special about this month?" Ben asked his girlfriend and saw her eat her slice of Fruit Tart.

"Dias De Muertos" Aisha said.

"D-what?" Kevin said.

"It's translated to day of the dead." Albedo said calmly.

"Ya know Spanish?" Gwen questioned.

"Alittle. But she is right. This month is special." Albedo replied back.

As the teens were talking, Azmuth felt a strange presence in the house. He leaped off the table and went to the kitchen. The sliding door was still closed, but something was odd. He couldn't put a finger on it until Aisha came out from the dining room with a stack full of dirty dishes.

"Something wrong Azmuth?" Aisha said and placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"No dear. Just had to get some air." Azmuth lied and looked at Aisha putting the dishes in the washer, closing it and set it on.

Azmuth knew he felt this presence from somewhere, but he couldn't recall since it's been this long.

"You kids should go get ready and head down to Hollywood. I'll stay here." Azmuth said.

"Are you sure? I want you to come along to see the view of Hollywood Azmuth."

"No dear, I think I'll stay home, besides someone needs to watch the animals while you kids are away."

Aisha nodded at her godfather.

"Sure, I'll get change." Aisha went out the kitchen and up to her room and soon everyone started changing out of their pajamas.

 **Introducing Zoc from The Ant Bully, Aisha's stepfather. I wanted to do a crossover with my favorite show with my childhood movies I watch as a kid. Hope you guys enjoy. Byeeeeeeeeeee!**


	42. Lost Loved One

**The teens are heading in Hollywood for the day and an unexpected guest reveals himself to Azmuth.**

As Aisha and everyone was getting changed, Azmuth stood on his guard while sitting on the couch. Looking around with his fork in his hand.

"I know you're in here, show yourself!" Azmuth demanded.

No one responded and yet Azmuth stood his ground. If everyone in the house thought he was crazy, let them be. Azmuth knew he had to trust his gut about having a intruder in the house.

Footsteps were heard and Azmuth hid his fork in between the cushions of the couch. Aisha wore a black spaghetti strap, exposing half her belly with blue jean short shorts with black and white shoes. She wore a red and black flannel button shirt over her shirt. Her raven hair was pulled back like always. On both wrist, she wore more bracelets along with her black and green bracelet. Mainly rubber bracelets.

Soon, one by her friends came downstairs along with her boyfriend changed and ready.

"May I join Princess?" Pinocchio said as he held her hand.

"Ofcourse, But you have to stay hidden." Aisha smiles and pulled out a black hobo bag from a closet from under the stairs. She looked inside and realized her wallet was inside. She thought she had lost it in Bellwood, but remembered it was in her bag all the time. She opened her long black wallet, to see if everything was their from her debit card, her ID and Driver License.

Once she checked, Pinocchio slipped inside the bag, giggling like a child and popping his head from the bag. Along side with Frozen, who was in the puppets hat.

"Ok, that's good. So everyone ready?" Aisha asked her friends.

"Ready whenever you are Selena." Lance said and fixed his shirt.

"Ok, well. Which car can fit our butts in?"

"You have more than 1 car?" Questioned Kevin.

"Yes. Follow me. We'll be back Azmuth, just relax and enjoy." Aisha smiled and the teens said bye to the small gray matter and followed Aisha.

Aisha started walking toward the hallway from downstairs. At the end, there was a door and as she opened it, it lead to the family garage. She turned off the light and one by one, the lights reveal the most amazing and luxurious cars man has invented. Over a dozen cars were placed separately and lined up perfectly.

Kevin, Ben and Gwen gasp with amazement, but Kevin was the loudest. Pinocchio and Frozen were amazed as well.

"No. way.. you got a Ferrari?!" Kevin ran toward the black shinny Ferrari.

"Well, it's my mothers hehe." Aisha explained.

Kevin started touching the hood of the Ferrari. The smoothness of the car and texture of it made Kevin feel he was in heaven.

"I gotta ride this." Kevin said.

"Kevin I doubt Amber would let you drive her car." Gwen said.

"Yeah well, you gotta admit, she's beautiful."

Pinocchio, who was still in Aisha's bag wanted to see the cars. He lifted his hands up to Miranda. She smiled and lifted him out of the bag and into her arms.

"There you go.." Miranda said and Frozen flew out of his hat and into Lances arms, purring. Making Lance smile.

TK and Albedo walked along the cars. Amazed how they are clean and not one single scratch on them.

"Whoa, that's a Lamborghini.." TK pointed out at the white two door car. Once he walked toward the car and to be amazed. He can see his reflection. TK fixes his hair on the hoods reflection and smiled. Trying to look good for the ladies Ofcourse but that was not gonna happen anytime soon. Pinocchio and Miranda watched him from a distance, laughing quietly.

"Your cousin is funny Miss Miranda." Pinocchio said.

"I know, he's always trying to make himself look good." She said and laughed. The teens looked at the cars. Ranging From Lamborghinis, Corvettes, Mercedes Benz, Dodge, BMW, Audi, Infiniti, Cadillac And a large black Lincoln Navigator.

Albedo was looking at the cars. Amazed by the exterior and the interior of one particular car he had his eyes on. The Black Dodge Challenger. He lifted up the hood and gasp with amazement. The engine itself was so beautiful that he wanted to take the pieces out of the car and reassemble them together and to see how a car roars to life. As he daydreaming about how to reassemble the engine. Lance grabbed the remote of the car Albedo was next to and pressed the power button. The car roared to life and Albedo screamed in fear and landed on his butt.

Lance started laughing and walked toward his boyfriend while carrying Frozen.

"You should have seen your face." Lance kept laughing, making Albedo growl and got up on his feet.

"You could of given me a heart attack!" Albedo yelled at his brute albino boyfriend .

"I know I know. I'm sorry ok." Lance apologized and fix Albedos hair then kissed his head. "I've never seen you look like this before. Especially being amazed with cars."

Albedo sighs. "Well, I've never seen one before...until today. The interior and exterior of this particular car.. and color." He looked at the closed hood, seeing his reflection.

Lance head was pile up with questions for Albedo, but for now he just wanted Albedo to have a good time in Hollywood.

"Hey lovebirds!" Kevin shouted from the back of the car. The couple and Frozen turned their heads. The teens were already in the large SUV.

"Come on! Or we're leaving without you."

"Kevin!" Gwen, Miranda and Aisha shouted at the ruffian.

Lance shook his head and smiled. He grabbed a hold of Albedo hand and walked toward the car. Entering the back. The SUV was roomy to fit 8 teens. The leather of the interior was a dark brown color, but when touched, it was smooth like it was brand new and luxurious. Aisha was in the drivers seat, adjusting the car side mirrors and and rear view mirror, along with the seat. Ben was sitting on the passenger seat next to Aisha. All teens had their seatbelt. Pinocchio was in Miranda'a lap and Frozen on Lances lap.

Aisha inserted the key in the ignition and turned on the car, roaring to life. She waited for the car to heat up and soon grabbed her phone, turning on the Bluetooth so they can listen to her music on the speakers and turned on the alarm at her house.

"There, now I know Azmuth and the others will be safe." Aisha smiled and pressed the on the garage door, opening it.

"Put on some music babe." Aisha gave him her phone and Ben grabbed it, accessing her music library. Aisha started putting the car on drive, slowly driving out of the garage and into her driveway.

As she was about to make a turn, she turned on her blinkers and waited for any cars passing. Finally, she turned the car left and entered into the two way road, driving away to the famous Hollywood.

Inside the home, Azmuth was looking for the intruder along with Dragon and Scarlett.

"I can sense it you two. Something is in this house." Azmuth said.

"You mean someone Azmuth?" A voice said, loud enough that it can be heard around the house

Dragon and Scarlett looked around.

"How do you know my name? And how do you get inside this house?!" Azmuth demanded answers.

"Oh Azmuth, you haven't changed much after the destruction of Fuego and yet you don't know who you are talking too?" It continued.

"I don't, but I do reconize that energy before..and I know your not Ronaldo."

"Really?! I am not like Ronaldo that left a pregnant Juliet alone to defend the castle. I stood by Juliet after she gave birth to Aisha and I wanted to be a father figure to her! We were suppose to be married by the end of the week but Ronaldo took everything I loved!" The voice was being furious.

Azmuth soon remembered that voice. The way it expressed his feelings for Juliet. The furry how he and Juliet were suppose to be married and being by Aisha side.

"Zoc?" Azmuth said.

"Now you know." The figure appeared in front of Azmuth but larger than his ant size. The same ant that Aisha saw in her vision during breakfast. He was covered in dirt and barely hanging on to his staff with the green crystal.

"H-how.. How is that possible?" Azmuth Questioned.

"I was in Aisha's baby blanket during the battle. Juliet told me to protect her. The next thing I knew, Ronaldo was beating Juliet, calling her horrible names."

"Just as he was about to finish off Aisha, Juliet stopped him just in time and fell out of the castle window, burning to death, but the castle walls were about to crumble and Verdona grabbed Aisha along me in the blanket and in horror. I watched as the castle and world we lived was engulfed in flames. I had lost my love that day, but I still had Aisha. When we landed on earth, Amber took Aisha, but the plumbers badge fell out of the blanket along with myself and I landed in the flowers. I've spent 15 years looking out for her and when I found out that Ronaldo is alive, I was so-!" Zoc didn't finish his sentence but ended up grunting in pain and ended up grabbing his shoulder, kneeling down.

Dragon and Scarlett ended up hiding.

"Zoc! Are you ok?!" Azmuth ran toward the injured ant.

"After.. spending time in the flowers.. you..."

"Enough, you need to get yourself cleaned up and see where you are hurt. Follow me, there's a bath house upstairs." Azmuth said and Zoc slowly raised himself up with the staff and started walking slowly up the stairs and down the hall.

As Azmuth opened the sliding door to the bathhouse, the steam of the water blew on Zocs face, sighing happily.

"Get in and get yourself cleaned up." Azmuth said as Zoc entered in the bath one foot at a time. For the first time, this is an actual bath. Zoc dunked his head into the water then up to the surface. The dirt from his body was immediately removed. He sat on the water benches for a while with his mouth under water and his eyes in the surface, blowing bubbles as his antennas droop down.

 _Aisha... where have you gone?..._

 **So another survivor from Fuego was hidden in the flowers and kept on eye on Aisha as she got older. Do you think Zoc can explain how her mother fell in love with an ant?**


	43. Zoc

**Zoc relives the story how he and Juliet met.**

After bathing, Zoc exited out out of the bath. Refreshed as ever. A towel was placed on a bench by the door and he picked it up, drying himself. He left the bath with a towel around his neck, sighing. In the hallway walls, he saw variety pictures of Aisha from a baby, toddler, child and in her early teens.

Scarlett the Phoenix found him staring at the pictures then soon landed on his shoulder.

The ant gasp and saw the Phoenix face to face.

"Y-you're the Phoenix bird of Fuego." Zoc said and the Phoenix smiled and bowed down. On the top of the birds head was Dragon, Aisha's yellow bearded Lizard.

"I've.. never seen you before. Are you related to Aisha?" Questioned Zoc. Scarlett pulled out a red feather and placed it on his shoulder. She knew the ant was hurt from somewhere. The feather then dissolved into his harden skin. Zoc soon felt relaxed and his body felt somehow warm, like a brand new pupa.

Scarlett then flew away down the strairs. As he walked down the hall, he noticed a door opened slightly. Curious, he entered the room and saw the wall was painted black, leaving behind pink stars. There were several shooting stars going downward. A large bed, fixed and cleaned up. As he walked toward the bed, Zoc found two picture frames on the nightstand on the left side.

Zoc picked one photo framed and looked at an infant Aisha, being held by her mother, Amber, so lovingly and so close to her chest. He can tell by the look of Ambers face that she cared for his daughter.

He set the photo down and picked up the next photo frame. It was a picture of Aisha, in the middle of the photo with Lance on her left and Jess on her right, smiling. All in their school uniforms but different color ties and in front of Hollywood Academy.

 _So she has friends... I remember seeing them come to the house.. Lancelot and Jess Lavigne.._

She put the photo down and looked around the room. There, he saw a wall scattered with photos but in Polaroid pictures. Zoc looked at the photos, looking at a happy Aisha and her friend Lance, hugging her from behind. Another photo was Aisha and Lance, wearing matching shirts of a woman face, smiling with a name. 'Selena' Aisha wore a long sleeve sweatshirt while Lance wore a tank top version. Both smiling and posing; both squating down with hands placed together. Making Zoc laugh.

Some photos of her playing soccer, baseball, swimming, but most of the photos were her in boxing.

 _My little girl is a fighter..._

Zoc looked around the room and saw a wall filled with medals and ribbons. Mostly from school for best performance, excellent attendance and grades and much more.

He never knew Aisha was so amazing in school and sports, if only she was here to congratulate her.

He left her room and went downstairs to meet with Azmuth, who was seen on the couch. With Dragon and Scarlett.

"How are you feeling?" Azmuth asked the ant who was downstairs.

"Much better. I don't recall feeling this better in a long time." He replied and sat down on the leather couch, sighing and relaxing.

"I haven't laid in anything soft in a _looooooooong_ time Azmuth.."

The grey alien smiled.

"You sure haven't changed Zoc, you still look the same from the last time I saw you with Juliet when you two were children."

"Ahh, if only things were different back then. I would have married her.." Zoc confessed.

"But that was impossible. Sebastiana knew it as well. She needed a heir to the throne of Fuego in order to continue the legacy. Sad to say that was when Ronaldo came along.." Azmuth said.

"Yeah... I remember how we first met...I always ask myself how an ant fell in love with the princess of Fuego..?"

 _Many years ago.._

 _Far away from the castle, there lived an ant hill with very intelligent ants. Nurses, Wizards and much more._

 _Inside the hill, walking in her finest medieval dress was Queen Sebastiana, Juliet's mother and Aisha's grandmother. So young and beautiful but fearless. She was known around the kingdom to be the most giving queen in the century. She cared more about her peoples needs than jewelry, but she had 3 problems of her own and that was her daughters: Maya, Marina and little Juliet._

 _Maya, being the oldest at 11 had short wavey black hair with yellow topaz eyes with a golden Tiara and in the center was a topaz stone. She wore a yellow off the shoulder long sleeve medieval dress with matching yellow shoes._

 _Marina, 7, had shoulder length curly hair with beautiful blue eyes. She wore a light blue princess dress, her arms were covered up, but the sleeves dangled down to her ankles. A golden tiara was on her head with a blue sapphire stone and matching blue shoes._

 _And lastly Little Juliet, 6. Her black long hair hair was a mixture of curly and wavey like her sisters. She has red eyes that matched her princess square neck dress. The sleeves of dress were expanded and open, allowing air from her arms cool and move freely and pass to her wrist. She also had a golden tiara and in the center, A red ruby._

 _As the girls and their mother made their way inside. The girls had to socialize with the ants. Marina and Maya got the most attention only leaving their little sister behind. Juliet was considered the shy child, she didn't want to talk to anyone or socialize until she heard a cry from a near by pond._

 _Juliet first left the bench that she was assigned to sit with her sisters. At the very moment, she saw an little ant, possibly her age, crying and holding on to a staff. She slowly walked toward him and sat by him._

 _"Are you ok?" Juliet asked the crying the ant._

 _The red ant looked at the princess and sniffled._

 _"W-Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Princess Juliet, daughter of Queen Sebastiana. Now tell me." Juliet pulled out a handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped his tears away. "Why are you crying?"_

 _The small ant kept sniffled as more tears ran down his cheeks and down his mandibles, his antennas were drooping down. "I-I lost my family from a war.. I have no one now.." The ant kept crying and suddenly hugged the princess, crying on her shoulder._

 _"There there.." Juliet patted the boys back gently. "It'll be alright, why don't you stay with me in the meantime? At the castle." The young princess smiled._

 _"A-are you sure that's ok?" He said._

 _"I don't mind, besides. I get lonely in the castle since there is no children in the castle besides me and my sisters. They play with each other.. besides me. I'm just the baby they said."_

 _"Why would your sisters say that Princess?" He Questioned._

 _"Well.. I'm The youngest and They don't really pay attention to me. Let's not talk about that. What is your name?"_

 _"My name is Zoc, Princess." The ant said his name._

 _"Zoc? Very unique and Zoc?"_

 _"Yes?" He answered._

 _"Call me Juliet." She answered back with a smile on her face. "And.. may I ask where did you get that staff you are holding?" Juliet turned her attention to the staff Zoc was holding._

 _"Oh, it belonged to my father.. but now it's mine.." Zoc sadly said._

 _"Are you a wizard?"_

 _"Yes, but I need more training how to handle it."_

 _Juliet smiled at Zoc and soon they formed a friendship._

 _Juliet managed to get Zoc to live in the royal castle after telling his mother that Zoc lost his family during a war, Sebastiana agreed and let Zoc live with him in the castle. On his first night in his room, he felt scared and alone because Juliet wasn't with him._

 _Later that night, he sneaked out of his royal room and entered inside Juliet's._

 _Juliet was still awake in her room and was delighted to see Zoc again. Every night they slept together in each other's room. Feeling more closer than ever until Zoc and Juliet blossomed their friendship into a romance._

 _9 years later, teenagers Zoc and Juliet were outside of the castle balcony, looking at night sky with fireworks blowing up in the sky. Amazed and fascinated since this was no firework show. This was a celebration of Juliet's oldest sister, Maya who had became the queen of the Fairy's on the other side of Fuego. Her specialty is Lightning._

 _After the show, Juliet went inside her room. Zoc noticed her aura changed from happiness to sadness and followed her._

 _"Juliet, is something wrong?" Zoc asked._

 _Juliet looked at Zoc._

 _"Yeah.. its just.. I discover that when I come of age. I have to take the throne of Fuego, but I don't want that. I can't stand it. I don't feel like I'm a proper queen to take this responsibility." Juliet admitted and sat down on her bed. Zoc next to her._

 _"But, isn't that your duty as a princess. You must take the throne from your mother in order for the legacy to continue." Zoc held her hand on his._

 _Juliet grinned. "Just not right away before I turn 18. I kinda wanna do something."_

 _"Like?"_

 _"I want to become a Plumber."_

 _Zoc looked at her confused. "A what?"_

 _"A plumber. An intergalactic police officer who serve and protect. This is something I would love to do! And I want you to come with me!" Juliet held his hands, smiling._

 _Zoc wasn't sure how this plumber idea will make Juliet happy, but deep down. He wanted to be close to her no matter what. And after years of practice with his staff and magic. He now needed to defend himself, with or without his staff._

 _Zoc suddenly kissed the princess for the first time. Juliet's eyes widen for a moment but soon closed her eyes slowly and enjoyed the kiss. Electricity went through their bodies from the kiss. They stopped and looked at each other's eyes._

 _"Let's go.." Zoc smiled. Juliet's eyes widened again and kissed him back._

 _Later that night, Juliet grabbed a pair of scissors from her makeup table and sat down. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, thanks to Zoc. Juliet gave the scissors to Zoc and looked at the mirror._

 _Slowly, Zoc started cutting Juliet's hair piece by piece until her long hair was completely off, only leaving her with short curly/wavey bob hairstyle._

 _Zoc lifted the hair in his hands and gave it to Juliet._

 _"So much for a new hairstyle." Juliet said as she fixed her hair._

 _"I think it suits you. Come on, we have to get going. Isn't the spaceship suppose to come?" Zoc said. "And how are we going to get down from the castle?"_

 _"Don't worry Zoc, i got that under control." Juliet smiled._

 _As his staff and Juliet's hair were put on the bed. Juliet and Zoc went to the balcony and stepped on the railing, holding hands._

 _"Are you sure about this?" Zoc was scared._

 _"Ofcourse. I've done this before. Just need to have the perfect timing with the wind." Juliet soon felt a gust of wind hit her and released her red feathered wings from her back and soon flew into the air with Zoc in her arms. Flapping along the wind and feeling the breeze hit her face._

 _They soon saw the ship land on Fuego, and opening the trap door._

 _"Ok, we have to get down Juliet." Zoc said._

 _"Um.. about that.. I haven't even practice that!" Juliet said. "Just hold on Zoc!"_

 _As the couple were flying close to the spaceship, Her wings dissolved suddenly and soon the princess and ant screamed and landed on the grass, a foot apart._

 _Zoc landed on his back, groaning and slowly sat up, shaken from the fall. His eyes widened and saw Juliet, laying on her side. Zoc raced to her._

 _"Juliet? Juliet?!" Zoc shouted and she sat up on the grass. "Are you alright?!" He kneeled down._

 _Juliet looked at Zoc for a moment and grinned then started laughing. Zoc became confused._

 _"Why are you laughing?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry but that fall, the screaming. I've never had this much excitement in a long time.!" Juliet kept laughing._

 _Zoc thought about it and soon started laughing with Juliet, his love and helped her up._

 _"Zoc, we're far from the castle.." Juliet looked at the castle, it was so beautiful from a distance._

 _"Wow, that wind must of picked up your flying Juliet." Zoc admitted._

 _"You two!" A voice was heard from behind._

 _The couple turned their head to the plumber by the ship._

 _"Are you two joining the plumber academy?" He said._

 _Zoc and Juliet ran toward the cadet._

 _"Yes, we are. Please let us in." Juliet smiled as she told the plumber. He looked at both Zoc and Juliet, who were in shambles due from witnessing them from falling and yet they are ok. They didn't care about the grass stains on them or the slightly ripped up dress on Juliet._

 _"Come in." Juliet and Zoc entered the ship at last and soon found an empty seat together by the window._

 _Juliet placed her head on Zocs shoulder._

 _"I can't believe we made it. We are really gonna be plumbers.."_

 _"I know my love, I know." Zoc said and lifted her head up and gave her a passionate kiss as soon the ship raised up and flew toward to the plumber academy._

 **Anyone can be a plumber.**

 **Comment and like this story please!**


	44. Steady As A Beating Drum

**The teens are on their way to Plumber Academy and soon meet Magister Max Tennyson, their Teacher.**

 _"Princess? Princess, your mother would like a word with you." The butler said as he knocked on her door._

 _"Princess?" He managed to open the door, only revealing that their is no one present. The only three things he saw laying on the bed was long black hair, cut, a staff and in the center of the bed, a crown. His eye widen._

 _"M-my Queen! My Queen!" He rushed out of the bedroom._

 _When the queen entered the room with the royal guards. Along with Azmuth and Verdona Tennyson . The guards suits were made by the finest material that is ever made with the finest leather. The guards only wore a Sallet, a curved helmet covering half his face but with a long eye slit in order to see. One picked up the staff that belonged to Zoc and the other picked up the cut hair of Juliet's._

 _"What should we do my queen?" The guard asked._

 _Sebastiana sigh and shook her head._

 _"Nothing right now, they'll come back." She stepped out the balcony, looking at the night sky with the wind._

 _"But my Queen, Zoc and Juliet can be anywhere at this po-" Sebastiana stopped Azmuth from talking._

 _"I know where they are." She calmly said._

 _You better come back you two._

 _As Juliet and Zoc got off the spacecraft and into the plumber academy. Juliet had a mixture of nervousness and excitement together. They continue walking the halls of the Academy._

 _"I hope they don't see me as a princess Zoc." Juliet quietly said to Zoc._

 _"Do not worry my sweet, you'll do fine blending in." Zoc reassure her and kisses her forehead. This made her problems go away in a instant._

 _An older plumber walked toward the couple. He had slit back hair with gray eyes and was seen wearing his white plumber suit._

 _"You two!" The couple turned their head to see the famous Magister Max Tennyson, who wasn't aware that Juliet is a princess, and a runaway._

 _"What are you two doing?"_

 _"Oh um. We're sorry, we were just looking for our bunks. That was what we were told uh sir." Juliet explained._

 _Max turned his attention to Zoc._

 _"And who you might me?"_

 _Zoc gulp and put his right hand up on his forehead, making a salute._

 _"I'm Zoc sir! And I'm an Ant!" He quickly said._

 _Max looked at the ants stature but he can tell he was nervous ._

 _"I hardly doubt we have a suit for you Zoc. You may need an ID Mask, come with me and I'll make the arrangements for you two." Max said and walked away from the couple._

 _The two looked at each other confused but soon followed the magister._

 _In the equipment room, Max was looking for the ID Mask while the couple were waiting for him in the bunk room. Max gave her a green tank top with black skin tight shorts since her dress was ripped and had stains of grass. Max came back, holding a mask and handing it to Zoc._

 _"Here, try this out." Max said with soft smile to the ant._

 _"What will this do? Will it be permanent?" Zoc Questioned to the plumber and grabbed the mask, examining it._

 _Max chucked. "No it won't, you can take it off whenever you like, but only in a secure environment like the bunk."_

 _Zoc looked at Juliet with a nervous look._

 _"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll look great.. for a human."_

 _Zoc nodded and nervously put on the ID Mask and transformed before his eyes. Zoc opened his blue eyes for the time._

 _"So.. how do I look?" Zoc Questioned and made Juliet blush and smile like a idiot._

 _"Zoc, you look gorgeous! I never knew their was such a thing as an ID Mask." Juliet admitted._

 _"Can you try to stand up?" Max said and slowly, Zoc stood up with his two legs._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"There's a mirror behind you , check it out." Max said and Zoc slowly walked to the small mirror from behind and looked at himself for the first time. His blue eyes widened. He had black short hair with an actual human face. His antennas were now gone from his forehead and his tough skin was now smooth and light when touched and his mandibles were gone. He also wore the same clothing like Juliet a green tank top, showing his muscular arms and broad chest and black skin tight shorts, showing off his iron strong legs._

 ** _(The ID Mask made him look like a Ben Tennyson with black hair and blue eyes! )_**

 _He looked at his fingers but instead of 3 fingers he had 5 fingers. Uncurling and curling his fingers and moving his 5 toes for the first time._

 _"I'll let you two be alone." Max smiles and walked out the couples bunk._

 _As soon Max left, Juliet hugged him tightly in his human form and looked at him._

 _"Zoc, you look gorgeous. You're so gorgeous that.." Zoc stopped her and soon kissed her for the first time in her human form. His lips were so soft than his usual lips. Zoc stopped and looked at her._

 _"You were saying?" Zoc said._

 _Juliet looked at her lover and hugged him tightly._

 _"I'm so happy you came along Zoc. We're gonna be an amazing Plumber couple." Juliet admitted while hugging Zoc._

 _"Me too dear. Me too.."_

 _Back in the present_

Azmuth started to laughing to himself for a moment.

"I remember that day you guys came home, I didn't recognized you with the ID Mask." Azmuth said.

Zoc looked at Azmuth and smile softly, shaking his head.

"Well, I was gorgeous back then. Juliet didn't mind me if I was human and an ant." Zoc said and summoned a small pouch in his hands. He opened it and pulled a variety of items.

His old green and black plumbers badge. A old picture of a younger Juliet, who's black hair was growing back long and beautifully black and Zoc (in his human disguise) were in their plumber uniforms, grinning and behind them was Magister Max Tennyson and lastly, an golden oval shape locket with a chain attached. He opened it and saw a new born Aisha, laying on the bed and wrapped in a warm knitted blanket.

 _Aisha's vision from earlier_

 _"Zoc, there's something you should know about." Juliet confessed as she looked at Zoc._

 _"Aisha is not gonna be your stepdaughter. She is actually.. your daughter.." Zoc eyes widened._

 _"B-but that's impossible! How could I be her father?!" Zoc shouted but not disturbing the baby._

 _"Remember back in the plumbers academy bunk. When we were in bed together while you wearing your ID Mask?"Juliet confessed._

 _"Y-yes.. and if I recall.. you-you.. you said you knew a spell to prevent the pregnancy." Zoc said._

 _"Yes, I did the spell and right after the marriage of Ronaldo. He was too busy drinking while celebrating the wedding and ended up being drunk and went to sleep. I used your DNA that was kept safety hidden, in a pill form. I soon became pregnant and Ofcourse for Ronaldo, who was a moron for not thinking straight and believing we did had intercourse. The pregnancy was a success and now, you are holding your daughter. Your little girl, Zoc."_

 _Zoc was horrified but in shock when after realizing that this wasn't Ronaldo's daughter, but this was his actual daughter. Smiling and tearing up, he held his daughter close to him, making her little princess smile and giggle while looking up her ant father. But this made Zoc think of something._

 _"But, she didn't inherit my ant side." Zoc sadly said._

 _"She hasn't yet I know but I believe she will in the future and there's something you might like to see.." Juliet gently pulled out Aisha's little leg from the blanket, only to reveal a birthmark tribal band around her left ankle._

 _"She is your daughter Zoc and this shows proof that she is half Ant and Fuegoen ..."_

 _Zoc looked at his daughter, smiling and kisses her forehead lovingly as he looked at her daughter deep into her eyes._

 _"Now you are mine.."_

Back in Hollywood, Aisha, Gwen and Miranda were getting their nails done while the boys, along with Pinocchio and Frozen were walking around to see Hollywood, up close and personal and hoping to see any celebrities.

As Aisha slipped off her shoes and sock for getting her pedicure. She slipped her feet into the warm water. So Relaxed and leaning against the spa chair. She lifted her feet on the foot rest and let the magic happen on her toes.

Gwen watched from a distance and saw a tribal band on her left ankle and as soon as she came toward after getting her manicure nails done.

"Is that a tattoo Aisha?" Gwen Questioned the raven.

"No, it's a birth mark. My mom wasn't so sure until she took me to my pediatrician and he confirmed that it was a birth mark, but he had never seen a birthmark so beautiful detailed. Usually, the pediatrician said birthmarks are usually blotchy red and purple or brown like mine." Aisha said and remembered the tribal band.

It made her insecure as a child and kids come up to her saying it was a tattoo and she had to wear jeans to cover up the tattoo, but as she got older, she embraced the birth mark and it made her unique.

Amber at that time had had it and told the teachers that isn't fair for her daughter being picked on because of her birthmark. So the teachers agreed that if anyone has ever picked on her daughter again, will be punished and notified the parents.

It worked and she was never picked on again.

As Aisha leaned back on her seat, her head looking at the ceiling. She remembered a song from a movie she watched when she was child. It is still favorite movie to this day and soon, she quietly sang to herself.

 _As the river cuts his path_

 _Though the river's_

 _Proud and strong_

 _He will choose the_

 _Smoothest course_

 _That's why rivers_

 _Live so long_

 _They're steady ..._

 _As the steady_

 _Beating drum_

Just as she finished singing, everyone in the salon looked at her with awe. Lance and the guys were just at door and heard her sing just in time. A woman looked through the magazine and saw a picture of Aisha, posing in a Hot Topic ad.

"ITS AISHA BLAIRE!!!"

 **OMG! Zoc is Aisha's biological father after a one night stand in the Plumber Academy . Didn't really think that was gonna happen but it would explain how she didn't inherit the meanness from Ronaldo, her supposed father. Steady as the beating drum (reprise) by the loveliest movie ever, Pocahontas.**


	45. Unwanted Surprises

**Aisha's fame status comes to her haunt her again from something that happen to her as a child. Zoc is getting impatient.**

Aisha eyes widened as every fan from the nail salon came toward her, her friends stood in shock as the fans swarm around her, asking her to sign their items and seeing the cameras flashing from their phones.

"Princess!" Pinocchio got himself out of the hobo bag and raced toward the crowd.

"Oh no you don't!" Kevin grabbed the puppet by the overalls and put him back in the bag. "You stay here! I'll got get Aisha!" Kevin ran toward the princess in distress, pushing his way in the crowd.

"Black! You ok?" Kevin yelled at Aisha, being overwhelmed by the happy fans. Aisha was in distress, it was making her heart beat faster than usual, her body started shaking and her eyes dilating.

"That's enough!" The nail salon owner shouted. She was middle age woman with an Japanese ethnic with a white man next to her. He soon escorted the customers out of the salon.

"Get out! Get out now! You're scaring the poor girl!" The man said as he pushed his customers away. They were muttering as soon as they left the door. Gwen manage to grab Kevin away from the crowd. The workers walked toward the terrified girl, to see how she was doing while she was hugging her knees.

Lance, Ben and the rest of the gang came to her aid. Lance realized she was having trouble breathing.

"Selena, are you ok?!" Lance touched the girls shoulder and Ben held her hand. Her palms were sweating.

"What's wrong with her?" Ben asked Lance.

"She's having a panic attack."

"I'll get water." The male owner said and went to the back.

"Selena, it's ok." Lance said calmly and helped her off the chair. She nearly slipped. "Whoa whoa.." Lance grabbed her on time but Ben lifted her off the ground, holding her bridal style and took her to an empty seat and setting her down. Aisha was wheezing now and avoiding eye contact. Ben took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

The male owner came back and gave her a glass of water. She slowly drank it with her shakey hands.

"Has this happen to her?" Gwen asked Lance.

"Sadly yeah, she doesn't really like that much attention, gets her nervous. Especially the flashing lights." Lance admitted.

"Breathe sweetie, breathe." The female owner kneel down to her and helped Aisha breathe calmly. Her eyes were starting to get glassy and soon tears stream down her face. Albedo came to Aisha, sitting down next to her and seeing how her breathing is doing.

"Take deep slow breathes Aisha." Albedo asked the frighten girl. Miranda and Gwen came to calm down the distress princess. Gwen pulled out a handkerchief, wiping her tears away while Miranda calmly talk to her.

"Damn fans..." the male owner.

After being calmed down from the paparazzi innocent, Aisha was petting Frozen calmly, making her purr as Pinocchio was at her side. All Aisha did was remain quiet.

The owners and workers were cleaning up the salon for the day. The owners introduced the teens as Noriko(Nori for short) and Dominique, two very successful owners of a nail salon of Hollywood.

Back home, Zoc was looking in the fridge to find something to eat.

"Where is Aisha Azmuth and when is she coming home?" Zoc asked impatiently

"She's with her friends in Hollywood. They'll be back." Azmuth said as he ate leftover fruit tart.

"Why don't you eat Aisha's Fruit Tart Zoc? She made it this morning." Azmuth suggested as he gave a blueberry to Dragon and Scarlett.

"Fruit Tart?"

"Yes, it's on the counter."

Zoc looked at the kitchen counter and saw a half of fruit tart, covered in a glass case. He gently lifted the glass lid and grabbed a slice of the tart from the glass tray. Soon he took his first bite and surprisingly, it was delicious. The first meal he has ever eaten after landing on earth 15 years ago. The creaminess and crunch from the tart made it amazing especially the fruit.

"I didn't know Aisha baked." Zoc said with a mouthful.

"She's full of surprises Zoc. By the way, how will you explain to Aisha that you are her biological father?" The small alien and it made Zoc choke for abit, coughing.

"H-how did you know?" Zoc said while coughing in between each sentence.

Azmuth appeared in front of him, grinning.

"I overheard you and Juliet in her room. It was hard to believe that you as an ant to conceive a Fuegoen baby. Knowing she is half ant and Ofcourse, the birthmark." Azmuth pointed out.

Zoc wiped his mouth and tears away after choking from the tart.

"A-are you going to tell her?" Zoc Questioned.

"No, I think you should Zoc. As her father."

Zoc was shaken to the point to that if he revealed to Aisha that her real father is an ant, but not Ronaldo. It will be devastate her, but it would make it less stressful that her since he isn't after her power. Only the madman. Zoc nodded.

"Yeah, but I need help how to present myself to Aisha. She is.. my only daughter.." Zoc admitted.

"That can be arrange." Azmuth rubbed his chin. "But for now. How about some sleep? You looked like you haven't slept in a while."

"Yeah... some sleep would help." Zoc yawned.

"Upstairs and make a left." Azmuth told a tired Zoc.

Zoc followed the direction and headed inside of Ambers room, where Aisha and Ben would sleep together. He jumped on the bed, sighing happily from the soft pillows and mattress. He grabbed one of the pillows and laid on it. So comfortable he thought.

He looked on his side and saw a picture frame on the night stand of Aisha, as a child, with her mother, Amber and her uncle, Saul. Zoc smiled softly and soon closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. Hoping to see his daughter back home and safe.

After the incident at the salon, Aisha felt better and Nori, to gave her her pedicure, as promised. Aisha smiled softly while holding Frozen in her arms, purring and chirping. Ben stood by Aisha, holding her hand. She was still wearing Ben's jacket.

"Aisha, has this happen before?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

Aisha sadly nodded as her smile disappeared. "Yeah... it happened when I was a kid. I was with my mom. We were walking together in the Hollywood walk of fame and.. a group of paparazzi swarm me and my mother. I remember flashes burning my eyes while I stood behind my moms leg. My breathing started acting funny, my body started shaking and the next thing I knew I passed out. Mom yelled out for help as one paparazzi called 911 and went straight to the hospital..."

Ben and the other teens were horrified from what Aisha experience as a child. Especially the owners, the rest of the workers went home for the day.

"I was there when that happen." Lance said before the awkward silence got to him. "When she passed out, I saw her hit the floor with the head and blood started gushing out. I started screaming and her mom applied pressure on the wound. We made it to the hospital on time and doctors stopped the bleeding. She had a couple of stitches on the top of her head, but was monitored by doctors to see what was the matter. Turned out she had a mild seizure and was given medicine for it." Lance explained to his friends.

Frozen, ooked up at the princess who were on her lap. Pinocchio was on Miranda's lap and Aisha pulled her hair aside from her scalp, only revealing a an inch scar on the top of head, but not noticeable since her hair was long.

"My bestie!" Miranda made Albedo hold Pinocchio and went hugged Aisha from the side. Aisha blushed.

Gwen hugged her as well.

"We didnt know about this condition!"

"N-no it's ok guys. It's alright. It's just been so long since I told anyone about this.." Aisha tried to explain it. "Mom has been close to me now since the accident and made sure that there was no paparazzi anywhere near me."

"I just hope those fans don't do that again Miss Blaire." Dominque said.

"It was unexpected and things happen for a reason, right?" Aisha said.

"True, but how do you get your pictures done when modeling Miss Blaire?" Nori said while painting her toes. "Especially the lights."

"My friend Mo-mo, has boyfriend who owns a studio. He makes sure their are no flash in his cameras."

Nori nodded and finished the pedicure.

"Here you go dear, now let them dry."

Aisha nodded. Her toes were painted black, as usual and including her fingernails. Aisha smiled. Black has been her color since she can remember.

Soon, her stomach started growling.

"Great, now I'm starving." Aisha groaned.

The owners were generous enough to let Aisha, Miranda and Gwen not pay for their nails. They were in the house. They said their goodbyes and thanks and soon left the salon. The teens went to a local sushi place to eat as Aisha wore Ben's jacket and sunglasses to avoid any paparazzi coming and the teens stayed close to Aisha.

"This is so humiliating." Aisha said.

"Well it's the only way to not get spotted Aisha." Ben said calmly and held her hand close. Lance was in front while Ben, Kevin, Albedo and TK were on each side around Aisha and the girls were behind them.

Aisha gripped on her hobo bag tightly with Pinocchio and Frozen as look out.

Finally they made it to the sushi bar, eating plentiful variety of delicious sushi. Lance and Kevin soon fought for the last sushi. The girls giggling and chatting with one another while the other boys were talking. Soon Aisha's gave Pinocchio his first taste of sushi. He didn't like it and Aisha placed a napkin on his mouth, spitting it out. Aisha gave his puppet a sip with water, sighing happily.

Aisha smiled and placed her precious puppet on her lap, rubbing her nose with his. Lance, believing that was a beautiful moment, pull out his phone and took a picture of the two.

After sushi, they walked around walk of fame. Lance stumbled upon the famous star in the world: Selena Quintanilla-Pérez! Aisha smiled and took a picture of Lance and Selena's Star. Soon she joined Lance to be in the picture.

Miranda and Gwen took a picture together. Along with Ben, Albedo, Kevin, Lance and TK.

Aisha took a picture of Pinocchio, who was so adorable looking when he gets confused. She even took a picture of Frozen with a peace sign.

Ben and Aisha got their picture together while holding hands without getting caught. Another photo was caught when Lance picked up Albedo by surprise, but soon kissed each other in the next photo. Gwen and Kevin took their picture, even Miranda and TK.

As soon they took enough pictures, they rested at a nearby park and sigh happily.

"So tired but so much fun." Aisha smiled softly.

Ben nodded.

After resting, Aisha heard some mariachi music near by. She followed it that soon led her to the lower part of the park. She smiles.

"Babe?" Ben followed her and the others as well.

"Guys, welcome to the world of Dia De Muertos." She showed the gang the lower part of the park, revealing another world like no other.


	46. Dia De Los Muetos

**Aisha day starts well in the Dia De Los Muertos festival and Zoc discovered some documents in Aisha's Album.**

Aisha and everyone went downstairs to the lower section of the park. It was like entering to another strange world. Colored skulls being assorted on a table.

Families being together having a good time, women wearing flowing colorful long dresses as they dance with their partner. Everyone had their faces painted, resembling a skull while the women were wearing flower crowns on the top of their head and the men where large sombreros. Each side of the park, vendors with amazing merchandise stood out on the table, they looked handsome and don't forget the authentic smell of real traditional Mexican food from food trucks. The placed was decorated with colorful streamers and with colorful skull made out of paper, moving swiftly as the wind blew from the stands.

"Whoa." Ben said.

"I know huh?" Welcome to my world." Aisha said and grabbed Ben's hand. "Come on!" Soon ran through the park.

Ben was introduced to homemade Mexican drinks like Tamarindo, which taste delicious while everyone looked around in the stands.

Kevin was scarfing down as much tamales and tacos he can find.

"Kevin, that's like your 15th tamale you've eaten." Gwen said disgusted with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, but their amazing! Who ever mad them must be a genius!" Kevin said and continued eating.

Aisha and Ben came up to the couple.

"I assume you got them from the food truck from the end of the park right?" Aisha grinned.

"Yeah, How did you know?" Gwen became curious.

"I know a women who made them. Best thing I've ever tasted." A middle aged Mexican women appeared out of the truck and her eyes widened when she saw Aisha.

"Aisha! My baby how are you?!" The woman hugged Aisha and she returned the hug.

"I am fine Patty. What you making this year?" Aisha looked at the women.

Patty turned her attention to Ben.

"And who is this handsome boy?"

"That's Ben, my boyfriend Patty." The woman lifted her hand and reached toward Ben's cheek, pinching them.

"Oh he's so adorable." As Patty let go of Bens cheek. "Ouch.." Ben said quietly and rubbed his hurt cheek. Kevin snickered and Gwen looked at him with a mad look with her arms crossed .

"What?" Kevin said innocently.

"Ohh you will like this." Patty grabbed Aisha hand and took her inside the food trunk and Ben followed her. In front of of the three were 3 large pots, boiling. Aisha and Ben smelled them.

"No way!" Aisha pulled her head out the entrance of the truck.

"You two get inside! Patty made some bomb ass soup!" Her head disappear and Gwen and Kevin went inside the food truck.

Gwen and Kevin smelled it.

"Oh wow, it's smells amazing. What are they?" Gwen asked.

Aisha then pointed at the soups from left to right.

"This is Caldo De Pollo, Caldo De Res and black beans." (Chicken Soup And Beef Soup) Aisha explained and Patty gave her the first taste of the black beans. As she tasted the beans, she felt something was missing. The taste wasn't perfect nor horrible, but it didn't taste right.

"Needs some salt Patty." Aisha told her and Patty cooperated. Aisha soon took a taste of the chicken soup from a small bowl of the size of a palm.

"This is prefect Patty. You always did make the best Caldo De Pollo." Aisha smiled and gave her friends a taste of Mexican cuisine.

"Wow, that's not that bad."

"Taste like chicken."

Aisha smiled.

Back at the festival, Ben and Aisha were still together, looking around at the sweet merchandise. Ben caught his eye on a small replica of a skull necklace. In the skull was a chain. Smiling, he actually bought the necklace with little money he got from his parents before leaving to Hollywood.

Aisha waited for him. Ben started walked behind her and placed the skull necklace around her neck. It was a perfect fit. The necklace shined as it landed on her chest.

Aisha touched the necklace and looked at Ben by surprise.

"Surprise." Ben told his girlfriend. Aisha wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with Ben's arms around her waist.

"Hey you two!" They heard a voice from behind them and saw Lance, Albedo, TK, Miranda, Pinocchio ( in Miranda's arms) and Frozen, who was invisible.

"Oh hey guys" Aisha shouted at them.

Soon everyone, including Kevin, who was now stuffing himself with sweet Mexican bread.

Ben and Aisha looked at him weird.

"Ok, first the tamales and tacos and now you're stuffing yourself with bread." Lance said. "That bread is gonna go straight to your thighs and hips dude."

Kevin eyes widened and stopped eating, making the girls giggle and Pinocchio giggle. This make Kevin growl at the puppet, making him shiver and holding on Miranda closer than ever.

"Hey, don't scare Pinocchio." Miranda shouted at the ruffian. Aisha went to take Pinocchio in her care, holding him close.

"Kevin, apologize." Ben demanded.

"Oh come on, he's just a made out of wood. He probably doesn't have any feelings." Kevin said.

This made Pinocchio eyes widen and cries softly against Aisha's flannel.

"Kevin.." Lance, Albedo, TK, Miranda, Ben, Gwen and Aisha looked at with a really mad look.

Aisha wiped the puppet tears away while he was crying.

"Shhhhhh.. it's ok I'm here.." she calmed the puppet and sang to him as she cradled him in her arms. The teens and everyone looked at the singing raven, calming down the little puppet. Like her mother would do when she cries whenever she was hurt.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

As she sang, she looked at Kevin for a moment and down to Pinocchio, who was amazed by her lullaby.

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

Pinocchio was amazed by Aisha's singing. Her voice was like an angel. He immediately stopped crying. Not caring that everyone was watching her. Her only priority was making her Pinocchio happy.

Meanwhile at home, Zoc woke up several hours ago and stumbled up a photo album of Aisha while laying on his side on the bed. As he turning the pages, he saw his daughter became a bright intelligent little girl, going to dance, music and singing classes, going to her first day of Pre-school, with Amber and her uncle by her side. They were some pictures of her with Lance and Jess when they were children. Lance had shorter white hair while Jess had brown short hair with no tattoos or piercing on her body and Aisha has shoulder length black hair in pigtails.

Seeing his daughter smiling was like looking at Juliet smile.

 _She does resemble Juliet.. raven hair.. and brown eyes.. like her grandfather... King Alvador..._

As he was turning the pages, he stumbled on some papers in the album and pulled them out of curiosity. Zoc sat up on the bed while looking through them and immediately realized they were adoption papers. As he scan through the paper, he stumbled upon a typed report.

 _Miss Blaire is required to do 3 months in rehab due to addiction to prescription pain killer and alcoholism. Blaire admitted of going to hospital to hospital to prescribe herself with morphine, OxyContin and other pain killers. Blaire was sent to the hospital twice due to attempting suicide. Her younger brother was present on those two occasions. Psychiatrists were assigned to her case and diagnosed her with severe depression. She admitted at age 26, her depression started when the Blaires parents, suddenly died in a tragic accident, leaving them orphans. Both were still children at the time. As she tried to move on and concentrated on her acting career, another tragedy occurred when her primary doctor told her she was not able to conceive children of her own._

 _Social services were notified when Amber came with a week old baby in her arms, demanding assistance. Pediatrician was assigned to the 7 day old baby. Baby girl is 11 lbs 3 oz and 19 inches. Appears healthy, no abnormal in the blood or skin, except an unique birth mark on baby's left ankle. Lungs and other internal organs are in function. Baby has Black hair with brown eyes._

Zoc's eyes widen, he recalled the birthmark on Aisha's ankle. The same birthmark he saw with his own eyes Juliet showed her, but he kept reading to the report.

 _Amber insisted of changing again even though in the past she did not cooperate with the rehab rules. She promises to change, for the little girl she found in her flower garden. Child was placed in foster care while Miss Blaire started treatment and brother took some time to see the little girl, holding and feeding the infant. 3 months of treatment with no altercations, she became a different but confident woman. She demanded to see the baby that she said that, in quote, 'Saved my life.' The now 3 month of baby is in custody with now her adoptive mother. Blaire has name the child "Aisha Selena Blaire."_

Zoc was in disbelief when he read the report about Ambers struggle of her addiction, but a ray of hope came to her and her name is Aisha. Smiling happily and tears of joy stream down his face. He wasn't mad at Amber as he thought she was, but was happy to see Amber fight her addiction and be a perfect mother to his little girl. A dream that Zoc has never thought it would never come true. Zoc then heard a noise from downstairs, foot tapping on the marble floor.

"Azmuth, I'm home!" Aisha shouted to get Azmuths attention in the living room. "I'm just gonna get the disney passes and leave Pinocchio and Frozen at home." She said as she held her puppet and Frozen, who were sound asleep in her arms and headed upstairs into her room. Zoc started to panic.

"Aisha wait!you shouldn't go in your-!" Azmuth didn't finish his sentence on time when Aisha entered her room and in front of her was a giant ant in front of her. Her eyes widened and her mouth as well.

Zoc tried to calm the raven.

"Aish-"

Aisha started screaming in horror and Ben heard from the scream and immediately got out of the car. Armed with the Omnitrix and ready to slam his green watch into...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!!!!!!" Rath entered from the garage door,broken and raced upstairs. As soon as he entered the bedroom. She grabbed horrified Zoc by the neck, roaring at him.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU WEIRD LOOKING BIG HEADED ANT!!!! WHAT YOU DOING IN OUR HOME AND YOU SCARING MY AISHA!?!" Rath growled at Zoc.

"Aisha, are you ok?!" Miranda went into the room and held to the scared Aisha, cradling a terrified Pinocchio and Frozen with Gwen while the boys stood in front of Aisha and the girls. Kevin touched the white wall, absorbing it along with his body. TK fist light up with blue mana.

"ANSWER RATH NOW!!!" Rath was getting impatient.

Zoc grunt and made his staff appear in his hands, trying to say something.

"WELL?!" As Rath kept squeezing his throat.

"I said,Who wants m-magic?!" Zoc said.

"Huh?!"

"Did it just talked?" Albedo was surprise.

"Clacktie!!" A bright burst of green light blasted Ben against the mana force field thanks to Gwen, Miranda and TK. Rath laid on his stomach, unconscious.

Zoc pants harder and saw the alien tiger transformed into his regular brunette self. Pinocchio and Frozen hid behind Aisha's leg.

"That is enough! All of you!" Azmuth appeared between the two groups.

"He started it Azmuth! I was here to see my daughter!" Zoc shouted and growled at the Ben, trying to get up by Kevin, who returned to his normal self and Lance.

"Wait, did he say daughter Azmuth?" Lance said as he and his twin helped Ben up.

"Yes. Kids, there's something you should know about. Especially you, Aisha." Azmuth told the kids.

The teens looked at Azmuth with confusion and for Aisha, looking at the male ant. Standing in front of her.

"Aisha, as you may know Ronaldo as your father, but he isn't." Aisha gasp as well as the teens.

"Then who...?" Aisha finally said.

"Zoc, is your biological father." Azmuth admitted and as soon as he said those words. Her world felt like it was about to crumble. At first, she thought her father was a madman, trying to take the Heart of Fire and Scarlett, but instead her own father, is in front of her but he was an ant. An actual ant in front of her. Her eyes widen high then usual.

"What?" Gwen was surprised.

"Black you have a dad who's an ant?!" Kevin joined.

"Aisha?" TK and Miranda looked at the shocked raven and Zoc took his turn to explain to his daughter.

"Aisha, baby Azmuth is telling the truth. I am your father. I know it's a lot to take in but believe me. I am your father, the birthmark said so as well..." Zoc calming walked his way to Aisha. The teens moved out of the way, including Pinocchio and Frozen.

 _Birthmark?_ Lance thought.

Suddenly, Aisha blacked out and soon fell backward against the wall, hitting her head and Zoc caught her.

"Aisha!"

"Selena!"

"Princess!"

Zoc laid her down on the floor as the teens watch terrified. Lance got down and went to check her pulse around the wrist and sigh happily.

"It's ok. She just passed out , but she'll definitely be ok." Lance placed her wrist down. Zoc, Aisha's father, picked up the raven in her arms lifted himself up while her head was on his shoulder. Cradling her close. He looked at his unconscious daughter. She did look like her mother.

 _Aisha. I know you can't hear me but listen closely. I am your biological father and I kept on eye on you for 15 years in the flower garden where you were found by Amber. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I made the promise I would still look after you. No matter where you go. I will find you._

Zoc then kissed her daughters forehead. The same kiss he did when Aisha was a baby.

 **Unexpected huh?**

 **Well now we will see how Aisha will react about her father being an Ant while her friends and boyfriend have a lot of questions to ask Zoc. But mostly Kevin will ask him stupid questions. Song used is You'll Be In My Heart(Kala's Version) by Phill Collins.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Leave a comment.**


	47. Icy and Treasure

**Aisha gets another with visit from her mother and leaves her with gifts to take along.**

While Aisha was sound asleep in her mother's room and thankfully Zoc cleaned up the mess he might of cause and Rath. She soon started dreaming suddenly.

In her dream, she was asleep while someone of stroking her hair. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing her brown eyes and notice she was laying on the floor and her head was on someone's lap. She turned her head to see Juliet, Aisha's birth mother.

"Hello, my little bloom." She said smiling.

"Bloom?" Aisha said groggy.

"Yes, when you were born the sun raised up into the sky. My morning baby, my little bloom.." Juliet explained to her 15 year old daughter.

Aisha got her head off her mother lap, but soon groan from pain on the back of her head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about Zoc's encounterment my bloom. Your father wanted to make sure you were alright and was anxious to see you." Juliet rubbed the back of Aisha's head who then used her power to soothe the pain from her daughter head. The raven princess sigh happily but opened her eyes, looking at her queen mother.

"Wait, Zoc... The ant?" She asked her mother as some of her hair landed over her shoulders.

The queen nodded.

"Yes, Zoc is your father."

"B-But I thought.." Aisha words were stopped.

"No, Ronaldo isn't your father my Bloom. I just..wanted to make sure you would understand at the right age that your father was no Fuegoen, but the ant I fell in love when I was your age. Like you and Ben." Juliet placed a hand on her daughters cheek. This made Aisha blushed.

"My father.. is very different like the fathers I see when I was with Amber. But.. I'm happy mom. At least he isn't the man I thought he was." Aisha admitted.

Juliet smiled and kissed her daughters forehead.

"So um.. how does an ant make love with a Fuegoen princess?" Aisha blushed from what she said.

Juliet blushed as well then giggled.

"Well, considering you are half ant, you got the curious side of your father, but.. you have the beauty from myself. Queen Juliet."

This made Aisha smile then thought of something. She pulled her left leg out, pulling out her sock and shoes, revealing the tribal band birthmark .

Juliet's eyes widen.

"The birth mark. You still have it."

Aisha nodded.

"Yes, Amber thought it would go away soon, but it hasn't. What is it?"

Juliet touched her daughters ankle for the second time.

"It's an ant birthmark. Taken back from generation to generation. Your father is a wizard. Has he told you that?"

"No, but his staff said so." Aisha told her mother. Juliet smiled back at her daughter, she seemed to not age since the destruction of Fuego, but looked at her daughter with a serious look.

"Aisha, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it mom?" Aisha Questioned.

"In order to revive Fuego, there is a book called the Book of Life. It will give you instructions how to do it and it will tell you about the past of Fuego." Juliet made a red large leather book appear in her hands. A fire flame appeared in the cover and handed it to her daughter.

"The Book of Life?" Aisha Questioned.

"Yes, it will tell you stories about your people and everything you will know to unlock more powers, for example the infamous Fire Tornado is one of them." This made Juliet grin.

Aisha recalled the Fire Tornado she used on Ronaldo back in Venice Beach. It overpowered him and made him severely injuried. Aisha nodded.

"In time, you may of notice that you were more advanced than your peers growing up. Like none stop energy and the power to heal." Juliet continued.

Aisha thought about it. "Y-Yeah, I remember now.. back in Middle School. I was way behind everyone during our usual run at the beach one day and I remember have this crazy amount of energy and soon, I was ahead of everyone and after the boxing match with Julie, my wounds started to heal. It was the day I found my mom Amber missing."

Juliet nodded. "Ofcourse and the instant bonding with your pets."

This would explain a lot of those powers that appear in her life as she got older. Aisha replies with a nod. The mother and daughter looked at each other, Aisha sitting Indian style like her mother.

"Little Bloom, your Heart of Fire and Scarlett is not enough to restore Fuego. Alone, you must gain more powers. When I mean more powers, I mean the power of Fire..and Ice.." Juliet pulled out two eggs on each palm of her hand.

One egg on her left hand was a light blue egg with white snow flake in the center and on her right was an red egg with a fire symbol. The eggs were a size of.. well an average egg but bigger like a soccer ball. She gave the eggs to her daughter, smiling.

"I know you'll take good care of them my Bloom, along with the book."Juliet pauses for a moment. "And now, to unlock your powers." She placed her hand on Aisha's heart, a serge of energy swirled around the daughter and mother. A red beam of light made an explosion.

Aisha, who was seen levitating into the air while laying on her back. She looked around, to find her mother.

"Mom..?"

 _I'll always be with you my little Bloom... don't forget your task.._

As soon Aisha awoken from her slumber, she looked around and see she was still in her moms large master room. She sigh.

"Mom.." She said as she sat up on the bed. She rubbed her head, hoping to find the bump on her head from passing out, but the bump was gone.

 _Mom really healed me.._

She looked at her bed and saw the large red leather book. The Book of Life.

Next to her book was two shattered eggs and as soon as she saw the eggs broken, her eyes widen.

"Oh man, Moms gonna kick my butt for not taking good care of the-" she felt a nudge on leg and looked down.

There was two foxes standing in front to her, looking at her. One Fox was red while the other was white.

 _Twins._

The red fox had red mix brown fur, brown pupil-less eyes, pointed ears and inside the ears were brown. It had 6 red orange tails that are curled to the tip. Along with its hair on the top of its head that are curled, leaving bangs behind. It's stood on all fours that its paws brown with a white creamy belly on its stomach.

The other fox was the completely opposite from the red fox since it was white like snow. It has pale blue paws, blue eyes, and dark blue insides its ears. The white tail looked like it was formed into fluffy 6 tails and it was white curly hair. Standing also in all fours.

 **(Yes they are the Vulpix original and Alola version, I thought they were soooo cute to be part of the story!! )**

Aisha looked at the foxes with amazements. She remembered seeing the symbols; Fire and Ice.

The red fox walked itself way to the princess, looking up at her and smiled. Aisha lifted her hand and placed it on its head, stroking it.

 _Whoa, its hair is so soft._ Aisha thought and saw the white fox ran toward her and jumped onto her arms.

"Whoa. Well you're very.. playful." The white fox smiled and licked her face, making her laugh. And soon the red fox joined in and licked her face.

"O-ok ok I get it. You're from the eggs my mom gave me." The foxes nodded.

"Y-you two can understand me?" Aisha Questioned the foxes and they nodded again.

"Whoa. Interesting. So I guess I can give you names then huh?"

Aisha thought of the many names she can think of but it didn't give them a spark. Something that matches their look until..

"How about... Icy and Treasure?" She Questioned the Fox twins. Icy the white 6 tailed fox yipped in joy while Treasure the red 6 tailed fox, nodded with delight.

Aisha got off the bed and picked up the twin foxes, cradling them. As she walked toward the door, the door opened automatically, only revealing to be her father, Zoc.

"Aisha."

"U-um hi.. dad?" Aisha was nervous.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Zoc suddenly hugged his daughter. The foxes landed on the ground gently, staying by the princess side.

Aisha wasn't sure about hugging a father since she never knew what would it be like to have one, but soon she hugged her dad.

"I'm fine dad." Aisha said.

"I was so worried about you my little Bloom." Aisha eyes widen from the nickname Zoc said to her.

"Y-you know my nickname too dad?" Aisha looked at her father.

"Ofcourse, your mother called you that when you were born." Zoc smiled down at his daughter, kissing her forehead. "Now, let's get something to eat. You must be starving, my Bloom." Zoc smiled until the daughter/father moment was disturbed by Kevin's laughing.

"W-what was your nickname Aisha? L-little Bloom?" Kevin kept laughing on the couch while the others and Ben who was recovering from the attack,looked at Kevin, annoyed.

"Kevin, knock it off." Lance demanded, but Kevin kept laughing.

"That must be the most stupidest nicknames I've ever heard." Kevin kept laughing and just when Lance was about to strangle him. Treasure, the red 6 tailed fox ran downstairs to confront Kevin. She started growling at him and in a pouncing position.

Kevin stopped laughing until he came upon the red fox. The teens were amazed. Treasure then jumped on Kevin's lap, front paws against his chest while she growled. Something made Kevin scared.

"O-ok ok, I'll stop for once! Just don't burn me!" Kevin plead and Treasure jumped off Kevin's lap, casually walking toward Aisha who was already in the living room floor. She picked up Treasure along with Icy, smiling. Her father by her side.

"We have 2 new addition in the family. Hehe." Aisha smiled at her friends, resting on the couch.

Pinocchio smiled to see his princess was ok.

"Princess!" He ran toward Aisha. Aisha kneel down and kissed his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Pinocchio replied with a nodded and looked at the 2 foxes.

"Who are they Princess?"

 _The puppet called her Princess.._ Zoc was surprised.

"Well, these foxes are named Icy and Treasure." Aisha set the foxes down so they can interact with Pinocchio.

Icy walked toward the puppet and smiled, jumping onto his arms and licking him. Making Pinocchio giggling and Treasure joined.

"Awwwwwww.." the girls said and Ben got up from the couch and walked toward Aisha and Zoc. Ben lifted his hand to Zoc.

"I'm sorry for acting out, Mr.."

"It's Zoc and it's nothing to worry about. You were just protecting my little Bloom and I appreciate that. Just.. don't transform into that big feline.. he kinda scares." Zoc seemed scared from Rath's attack.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. When I saw you in the room, I thought you were gonna attack my girlfriend." Ben mouth slipped when he said 'girlfriend' in front of Aisha's father.

Zoc eyes widen.

"Girlfriend?" Zoc looked at Ben then Aisha and back at Ben. He soon growled at the brunette, grabbing his staff and made it glow.

"You're dating my little Bloom?!" Zoc demanded an answer.

"Oh um.. I mean.." Ben had no idea how to get out of this one.

"I'll kill you!!" Zoc then started chasing Ben with his 4 legs, chasing the brunette around the house while Ben started screaming as Zoc had his staff ready.

"Don't you even think about touching my bloom!" Zoc shouted.

"I didn't touch Aisha!"

The teens, puppet, pets and Azmuth watched as the brunette and ant were running around the living room and kitchen until Zoc cornered Ben in the kitchen.

"If you dare hurt my little bloom, I swear to Juliet I'll shrink you and feed you to a frog, now hold still!" As Zoc aim his staff at Ben and he screamed.

Until a red mana force field around her father. Zoc stopped and bang against the force field. The teens from the living room looked with amazement.

"Gwen?" Lance said and looked at Gwen.

Gwen shook her head.

"TK? Miranda?" Albedo asked.

They also shook their heads.

 _Then who did that?_

Ben looked at Aisha from behind. Her hand glowed red mana and her eyes flowed red. Meaning the shield was coming from her.

Verdona Tennyson appeared in the living room quietly and saw it with her own eyes.

 _Juliet, you gave your power to Little Bloom.._

Zoc turned his head and saw Aisha, using her powers for the very first time.

"That's enough dad, please. Ben doesn't mean no harm. He maybe my boyfriend, but my first." Aisha talked to her dad and the forcefield disappeared and her hand stopped glowing, including her eyes.

"Well, it's about time you got your powers kiddo." Verdona said and Aisha turned her head, smiling.

"Grandma Verdona!"

 **So her mom gave her twin foxes. How adorable! Zoc was about to kill Ben but thank god Aisha saved him just in time. Tell me what you think?**

 **Thank you and night!**


	48. Anodite Vs Ant

**Verdona and Zoc fight it off.**

Aisha then rushed toward Verdona and gave her a tight hug. Verdona hugged her back.

"How are you doing, little bloom?" Verdona asked.

"I'm doing better, now that you are here." Aisha replied.

Verdona looked down at her friends granddaughter, patting her head

"Any excuse to see my favorite grandchild."

"Grandma!" Ben and Gwen shouted as Gwen stood up from the couch while Ben made his way out from the kitchen, away from Zoc.

"Oh hush up you two." Verdona grinned and looked at the giant ant, coming toward them. Ending their hug.

"Verdona." Zoc said calmly.

"Zoc." Verdona said calmly but with serious look but disappeared with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you too." Zoc smiled back.

"You guys know each other?" Aisha was in the middle of the anodite and ant.

"Ofcourse my bloom, your mother and Zoc knew each other when they were children..until you and Juliet suggested of running away from the castle and decided to become plumbers." Verdona voice turn gentle to rage all of a sudden.

"Oh come on Verdona! We were teenagers back then and I wanted to stay close to Juliet before she can to return back to Fuego to reclaim the castle." Zoc said it stern but calmly.

"Sebastiana and Alvador were worried about not having their youngest and baby daughter come back home. Maya and Marina have already taken their place as Queen in their world. They are happily married and have children, but not Juliet because she was with you, doing plumber missions!" Verdona voiced raised up.

 _Uh oh, something tells me this is not gonna go well._ Aisha thought as she, the teens, puppet(who's ears were covered by Aisha) pets and Azmuth stayed awkwardly quietly as the anodite and Zoc were having their argument. Later, Ben stood by Aisha and together they watched the two argue.

"She felt like her life was fading away before her eyes! She was 15 when she decided to become a plumber! I wanted to be with her, I loved her Verdona, more than anything in the galaxy and when I heard Ronaldo left Juliet, I stood by her side and that was when she told me that my precious little Bloom was mine! Not Ronaldo's!" Zoc admitted and panted.

Verdona was speechless and Azmuth did a facepalm.

"I assume she didn't know that.." Kevin whispered from behind the couch.

"Ya think?" Albedo, Lance and TK said together.

Gwen and Miranda looked at Verdona, waiting for her response.

"Th-that's impossible! Ronaldo is the father."

Zoc shook his head.

"Before we were going home, we were having intimate..Well.." Zoc blushed abit while poking his index fingers together. Again Azmuth did the facepalm.

 _Oh no.._ Aisha thought.

Verdona's looked at Zoc, angry.

"I don't believe it! Aisha! Half Ant!" Verdona looked at Aisha, making her gasp quietly. "And do you have proof that she is your daughter?"

Aisha nodded and pulled out her sock left foot, revealing the tribal birthmark around her ankle. Verdona grabbed her ankle, lifting it up and examined it, closely. Aisha yelp by surprise and Ben grabbed a hold of her. Lance came up and looked at it. His eyes widen.

"You kept this from me?!" Lance shouted.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but the kids were making fun of me with it." Aisha confused.

"I don't believe it. Out of all Fuegoens and Juliet had to choose you!" Verdona scuff and dropped her leg, Aisha sigh happily but quietly. She wasn't that flexible when she was younger. Lance wanted some answers but soon went back to his seat in the couch. Pouting.

"Grandma?" Aisha calmly said and Verdona looked at her. "Are you mad at me?"

Verdona smiles at the raven. "I'm not mad of you sweetheart. You are the most precious thing in the world to me. Minus him." Verdona looked at Zoc with a mad look. Zoc growled and looked away.

"Verdona, even if i'm half ant, would you still love me?" Aisha asked.

"Ofcourse sweetie! Doesn't matter who you are, I just want you happy. I don't care if your a mermaid, fairy or... an ant." Verdona looked at Zoc.

"Now that would be cool.." TK said quietly and Albedo jabbed him on his ribs, grunting.

"Um.. how about you stay for dinner Verdona? I'll cook and I'll show you what powers I got from mom." Aisha smiled and held Verdona hands.

"Sounds wonderful kiddo." Verdona winked with a smile.

After explaining to Lance about the tribal birthmark, the albino forgave the raven and him and Aisha were in the kitchen, preparing another recipe that is to die for; Lasagna. Lance was picking out a song from the TV until he stumbled upon the latest song; MIA by Bad Bunny featuring Drake.

"Good choice Lance." Aisha started putting the pasta into the boiling water and mixing the meat in the pan. Soon they started sing while cool king along with dancing. Lance and Aisha are known to be the best dancers in Hollywood.

With Ben and Albedo along helping with their lovers (along with Dragon, who was on top of Aisha's head), Miranda and TK decided to play with the twin foxes outside the at the backyard. Gwen and Kevin were also outside, laying back on the lounge bed with Scarlett and Pinocchio. Frozen was sitting on the couch with Azmuth, sound asleep

As for Verdona and Zoc, they were across from the dining room table, just looking at each other.

"You know I never liked you the day you and Juliet left the castle." Verdona said calmly.

"It was Juliet's decision. She wanted to became one and she wanted me to join and so.." Zoc gave her a picture of Zoc, Juliet and Max Tennyson when they were in the plumber academy. "I joined, just to be with her."

Verdona got a hold of the picture by leviating it in her hands. She looked at the young Juliet, grinning and in her plumber suit. Her long black curly/ wavey hair stood out as it laid on her shoulder.

Zoc, in his human disguise had black short hair with his beautiful blue eyes. He was seen in his plumber suit, grinning while in the back stood her husband. Max Tennyson.

Verdona slammed the photo down to the table, making a loud thump and sat up from her chair, knocking it down.

"Whenever i look at you, you make me sick. I couldn't believe Sebastiana would let you live in the castle with Juliet."

"I had no family!" Zoc got up in rage, slamming his 3 finger hands against the table. The teens in the kitchen checked to see what was going on. "Juliet took me in when I had no one. She was like me, no one to play or talk with and we were only 6!"

Aisha was horrified to see her own father in rage. Ben, Lance and Albedo couldn't believe that this ant was Aisha's father. (They were still in shock)

"But if you plan to take, my little girl I will end you. Right here! Right now!" Zoc gripped on his staff, making it glow.

"If it's a fight you want. I'll give it to you Zoc, but I won't go easy." Verdona grinned and revealed her anodite form. She soon started throwing mana disk to Zoc. The red ant missed them and soon aimed his staff to the anodite.

"Duck!" Lance pushes the teens and himself to marbel floor to prevent them to get hit by the disk, but they ended up hitting the TV and Radio, destroying them. Aisha looked up and saw her stuff being destroyed.

"Ahh man.." Aisha said.

"Clacktiel!" Zoc shouted and shot a blast of his magic to Verdona.

"Turbo!" Verdona twirled with a pink mana tornado. Zoc's blast hit the tornado, but it did not harm Verdona. Instead it returned to Zoc, making him scream and blasting him against the wall. Zoc looked at Verdona, panting as he land on the floor.

"I'm not the same pupa.. I was.. years ago.." Zoc calmly said and grabbed his staff with his shaky hand that was dropped on the floor.

"You still haven't changed. You're still the same little ant you were before.. now, shall we dance?" Verdona grinned and Zoc's blue eyes widen.

While outside, looking at the night starry sky. Scarlett felt an odd presence and soon started cawing.

"Scarlett?" Pinocchio looked at the bird. Soon Kevin and Gwen notice Scarlett in distress. TK and Miranda came along with Icy and Treasure.

"Is something wrong?" TK Questioned.

Soon Miranda felt an odd presence and it was coming straight from the house.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Miranda said but it was too late. A large blast appeared from out of the house as Miranda made a forcefield around her friends and pets. Zoc was seen flying out of the house, screaming and landing his back on the floor, panting.

Verdona appeared out of the large hole of Aisha's home. Grinning. Aisha, along with her boyfriend and friends even Azmuth stepped outside. In horror, she saw her father, laying on his back while panting. Trying to get up.

"Daddy!" Aisha shouted.

Verdona threw more mana disk at Zoc. It hit him hard. Zoc screamed in pain, laying on the floor and Aisha started tearing up as Zoc whimpered and shakes abit.

 _Daddy..._

Verdona wrapped her purple tentacle- like hair around Zoc, lifting him up. Zoc was tired out, lifeless like a rag doll.

 _Daddy..!_

"You are still the useless ant I still remember Zoc... now, let me end your life.."

"STOP IT!!"

Verdona turned her head to see Aisha, tearing up.

"Stop it Verdona! You're hurting him!" Aisha fist glowed red and make Zoc disappear in Verdona's grip, making him appear on the floor, next to Aisha. "Daddy, are you ok?" She placed a hand on her fathers cheek.

Zoc groan and looked at his daughter.

"Bloom.. help me up.." Aisha wanted to argue with him but complied, helping him up on his feet.

Zoc looked at Verdona, panting and hanging on to his staff.

"I'll make you.. a pupa.. Verdona.." Zoc said inbetween his panting and gently pushing Aisha away from him. This was gonna be one epic battle.

The anodite grinned, levitating above Zoc. Aisha and everyone looked at the two, they weren't sure what was gonna happen next.

"Ok Zoc. Just one more." Verdona threw more mana disk to Zoc, but he hit them on time with his staff. Some landed on Aisha's home, making holes as well as for the flower bed and even her barbecue and brick railing

"Hey! Quick destroying my home!" Aisha shouted while the teens saw the ant and anodite.

Zoc grinned.

"One more!" Zoc gripped on his staff and made it glow bright like a star.

"Dad-" Aisha stopped and Lance placed a hand on her shoulder. Aisha looked at him confused and Lance looked at her with a serious look, shaking his head. Aisha sigh and watched her father and Verdona.

Verdona threw her disk at Zoc, but soon dodged and shouted. "CLACKTIEL!" He blasted his largest beam of magic toward Verdona and soon an explosion occurred, blinding the ant and teens.

As the explosion ended, Aisha blinked lazily and notice Verdona was not in the air.

"Verdona? Verdona where are you?!" Aisha shouted in fear that Verdona was really gone.

Ben and Gwen looked around for their grandmother. Albedo, Kevin, Miranda and TK watched in horror.

"Zoc what did you do?!" Lance shouted at the ant.

Zoc was quietly panting, grinning and holding on to his staff.

As Aisha was at the verge of tears, she heard something.

"Verdona..?" Aisha said quietly and looked around. She felt Verdona's energy near her then automatically kneel down on the floor. She looked down and saw was Verdona, the size of an ant, literally. She was standing there, on the ground, looking up at Aisha.

Verdona was talking to Aisha and Aisha understand what was she saying in her ant size. It is believed Aisha has the incredible hearing from her father, Zoc. Aisha nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating her inner Fuegoen and ant, making Verdona into her regular size again.

Aisha opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Verdona, smiling and lifted her up slowly from the ground.

"You unlocked another power from your ant within my little bloom." Verdona calmly said to the raven princess, kissing her forehead. "And Zoc." Verdona turned her attention to the ant, who was tired from the battle while sitting on the ground.

"You've proven me wrong." She smiled. Hearing those words from Verdona made this ant smile like no other.

Aisha walked toward his father, helping him up from the ground. Ben also helped him up, placing Zoc arm around his shoulder.

"You ok daddy?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah.. more than ever.." Zoc told his daughter. The teens, Azmuth, pets and puppet stayed quiet and smiled from the back.

After the fight and pretty much everything was destroyed fixed by Verdona's magic and dinner still cooking. Zoc was relaxing in the bathhouse, by himself. He deserved this moment until he heard the sliding door open.

"Daddy, dinners ready." Aisha called out.

"I'll be there Bloom." Zoc lazily said, making Aisha smile and closed the door. As soon as she went downstairs to heard the doorbell, curious went to the front door and opened it. There was no one there until she stumbled a envelope on the floor. She opened it and read.

 _Hello Aisha_

 _How are you doing? I was hoping I hear from you sooner to see how are you and your friends are liking Hollywood. Please FaceTime with me when you get the chance on the TV and on your phone. I've already have someone watching you guys in the mean time._

 _Tio_

Aisha looked at the letter with a confused look until she yelped by surprise when a black blur and a white grey blur jumped on her.

As Zoc exit out the bath, he heard his daughter scream.

"AISHA!" He ran down the stairs and immediately stopped when he saw her daughter being licked by a large black dog and a small puppy, making her laugh.

"H-hey, quit it..!" Aisha kept giggling and sat on her knees, hugging the big dog.

"Bane, what are you doing here?" Aisha asked as he pant.


	49. The Book of Life

**Aisha gets to know about her Fuegoen heritage.**

Bane kept panting, his tongue sticking out and his hot breath coming out from his mouth. He was so happy to see Aisha again. He looked around and saw a new face he had never seen before and suddenly ran toward Zoc.

"N-no no no no no!" Zoc became frantic when he saw Bane race to him and jumped on him, making Zoc land on his back while Bane gave him sloppy kisses. The ant groan.

"G-get this.. animal.. off me..!" Zoc can hardly breathe.

Aisha whistle to get Banes attention and soon the large 9 month old Great Dane went to see Aisha, jumping of joy and barking.

"Good boy. Hehe I guess you already met Bane dad." Aisha asked and soon Bane continued licking her face.

"Yeah.. don't let him lick me again.." Zoc asked as he got up. Cleaning himself.

Bane then heard voices outside of the yard and raced outside to see his human guest, barking.

"Bane!" Lance shouted and he went to the albino, licking him.

"Hey, you're back." Gwen happily said and petted him and started licking her.

Soon the teens took their turn petting and hugging the Great Dane puppy. Frozen became curious and flew toward the large black dog, blinking cutely then Bane licked her, making her chirp and purr cutely. The baby moth then flew on his back, hugging him.

"Awwwwww.." Miranda and Gwen said.

Soon the Great Dane got his attention to the twin foxes and puppet. He walked toward them and sniffed them lightly. The teens were worried about Bane will react to the foxes and puppet until Bane started licking Pinocchio face, making him laugh and the foxes tipped cheerfully at Bane.

Inside, Aisha was helping her dad clean himself up from the kisses from Bane.

"Where on earth did you get that dog Aisha?" Zoc demanded.

"That's my uncles dog dad, he kinda send him to me since.. well.. he got worried." Aisha said.

They heard whimpering from the floor and Aisha saw a small white and grey Pitbull puppy, giving off a sad look on its face.

Aisha picked up the eight week old puppy and immediately started licking her, making Aisha giggle.

"Where did you come from?" Aisha asked the puppy. She notice that the puppy had a pink ribbon around its neck with a note. She looked at the note.

 _Hope you like your new pet baby, she's real special._

Aisha looked at the baby Pitbull.

 _No way.._

"Awwwwwwww you're adorable!" Aisha said to the puppy and hugged the 8 week old Pitbull. Zoc went to see what was his daughter talking about when he saw the little Pitbull.

"Another dog?" Zoc Questioned, But was in shock .

"Yeah dad, from uncle." Aisha smiled and walked outside to see her friends. Her father stayed inside and watched his daughter, smiling as she introduce to her new puppy to her family. Squeals were heard outside when they saw the pit bull puppy.

Verdona did stay for dinner and helped set up the dining room table with the lasagna Aisha made in the center of the table. As the teens, Anodite and Ant were settled in their assigned seats, chatting occurred while the pets were eating as well. Pinocchio sat between Gwen and Albedo, feeding him.

"It's been a while Zoc since the last time we fought." Verdona said.

"Yes, it has." Zoc said took a bite of the lasagna his daughter made and turned his attention to Aisha. "My little Bloom, I'm so happy that you are half ant,half Fuegoen and Mayan from my side and your mothers." He smiled.

"Half ant?" Ben Questioned.

"Half Fuegoen?" Kevin Questioned.

"And Mayan?" Aisha said as well.

"Your mother and I met when we were children and in time, we fell in love." Zoc continued and smiled softly.

"Mind asking us how an ant.. falls in love with princess of Fuego?." Kevin sarcastically said until Gwen jabbed him on the shoulder. Albedo growl for a moment and covered Pinocchio's ears for a moment. Miranda, TK, Ben and Lance listened while they ate.

"It's...complicated to say but in the end, Juliet gave birth to a healthy baby girl, our Aisha. You had the most beautiful brown eyes by the time you opened them and little black hair on the top of your head. The way you laugh and smile when I held you, made me love you even more. " Zoc smiled and made Aisha blushed when he pulled out a small box. "It was a gift from your mom, but I wanted to give you, knowing you are The spinning image of your mom. " Zoc said but smiled. There was sadden in his tone when he said Aisha looked like her mom.

Aisha placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Dad, please don't be sad. I'll be sad to see my own father still dwelling from the past. I don't know what's it like to a dad personally, but my uncle was a father figure to me when I was growing up. I'm not sure how you survived and managed to leave Fuego, the only home you know, but at least I have another addition in my family." Aisha told her dad and pulled out his hand with hers. Their hands were touching palm to palm.

"It doesn't make a difference between us." She smiled and intertwine her 5 fingers with his 3. "No family is perfect daddy."

 _Two Worlds, One Family._

Zoc smiled at his daughter and nodded,hugging her. "And this is why you are my favorite daughter." Aisha giggles. "But I am your only daughter dad." Zoc responder with a nod. "True and you've become a bright young girl these past 15 years and I'm so happy Amber took care of you under her wing and I stood by, watching you grow up when I was in the flower garden where she found you."

"The flower garden?" Aisha was surprised, but questioned. Lance blinked for a moment.

"Yes, did you know you had someone watching you when you were a child?" Zoc asked his daughter.

She started stuttering. "I-I mean I knew the garden was special but I didn't know that you lived there." Aisha was surprise and became curious how he survived for so long.

"When your adoptive mother found you, I fell out of your baby blanket along with the plumbers badge Verdona gave you." Zoc explained.

Aisha pulled out the plumbers badge from her jean pocket, examining it and Zoc pulled out his. Smiling.

"So you weren't joking around. You were a plumber." Ben finally said. Gwen and Kevin were amazed

"Yes, i was insisted to wear an ID mask by Magister Tennyson in order to fit in the uniform. Luckily, your mother found me very.. handsome." The ant smiled and blushed abit.

"Wait, you knew our Grandpa Max?" Gwen Questioned the ant. The teens were amazed, including Pinocchio who wasn't so sure about the plumber idea. Frozen landed on Aisha's lap and the pets stayed in one place, until Icy landed on Zoc's lap.

"Yes, I knew your grandfather very well. He taught me and Juliet to fight and defend ourselves. Though I wasn't really good at carrying a gun, but Max taught me how little by little and I've gotten use to it. Zoc explained to her daughter and guest while petting Icy.

 _An ant as a plumber, you don't hear this everyday._ Kevin thought.

As Aisha opened the little box, revealing a green heart shape necklace and a small green firefly appeared, flying and chirping. Making Aisha giggle.

"And who are you?" Aisha Questioned as the firefly landed on her palm of her hand. The firefly smaller like the palm of her hand, with large eyes, a big head and a tail that light up.

"That's Spindle, I found him after you were found as a larvae and he's been with me since." Zoc explained and soon saw Spindle fly off from Aisha's palm, and seeing the other guest that were present in the table. Making the girls amazed and squealing how cute Spindle is. Aisha looked at the necklace. The teens were amazed by an adorable firefly Zoc kept as a pet.

"Whoa, it's beautiful."

"It was for your mother, but now it belongs to you." Zoc explained to his daughter as he got off from his chair, placing the necklace around her neck and hooked it. It was in a 24 inch sliver chain and Aisha examined the heart shape jewel. It glistens as she raised it up and shined from the light of the dining room.

Aisha was amazed and put her necklace down and soon Frozen looked at it as well. Zoc became curious as he watched Frozen holding it in her hands and examining it.

"A necrofriggian? I have seen these things in Fuego in a long time." Zoc admitted.

"Necrofriggians? On Fuego?" Aisha Questioned her father.

"Your mother and I used to watch them fly in the night time when we were kids. She thought they were very adorable." Zoc smiled and looked at the Frozen, blinking cutely while she purred and chirped cutely.

Aisha smiled softly as her father encountered the little blue moth, but something told her she had a task to do and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you." Aisha told her dad with a concern tone.

Zoc looked at his daughter. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Have you ever of a book called, 'The Book of Life?'" She Questioned.

"The Book of Life?!" Pinocchio shouted by surprise but he was still in Gwen's lap. "I haven't heard from it since... the queen.."

"How'd you know about the Book and how did you manage to get that puppet from Fuego?" Zoc Questioned.

All eyes were looking at another until they look at Lance, grinning.

"Yeah, it was me.." Lance admitted with guilt.

Aisha eyes for a widen for a moment.

"LANCELOT LAVIGNE!!!!!" Aisha soon jumped on the table and ran toward Lance, hugging him.

"You are the bestest friend I could ever call, ya know that?!" Aisha grinned at her friend.

Lance blinked and nodded.

"O-Ofcourse, what are friends for." He giggles.

Aisha got off the table and went back to sit down near her father. Smiling softly.

"Ok, continue." She grinned. All the teens looked at Aisha from her weird behavior and let it go for just a moment to hear about the Book of Life.

"Well..." Verdona cleared her throat. "The book was destroyed along with Fuego, destroying its history of your people Aisha." Verdona admitted.

Aisha shook her head. "No, mom kept it safe until the time is right." She magically make the book appear in front of her on the dining room table.

"Amazing and it's still intacted." Zoc was amazed by the book being safe from the destruction and yet unharmed.

"What is The Book of Life?" Kevin asked and came toward Aisha and soon everyone wanted to look at the book.

"It's a book about the history of Fuego and Aishas heritage. This is how we stood out as the most beautiful planet it was.." Zoc explained. "Only a royal blood Fuegoen can open this."

Aisha was amazed by the book and maybe it can give her answers how to stop Ronaldo and restore Fuego once again. She pulled out her shaky hand and placed it on the cover of the book, glowing. It soon opened and turned the pages.

"Whoa.. that's amazing." Lance said as he looked at the book opened by Aisha.

The book stopped at a page with writing that was unfamiliar to anyone, but the words made a picture. Showing a group of people, wearing traditional Native American style clothing with paint on their faces. Headpieces made out of feathers, but these aren't actually Native Americans.

"Mayans... actual Mayans." Aisha said in shock but surprised.

"Yes, those people are Mayans, making you one Aisha." Zoc explained.

"Nice type of clothing they got." Lance grinned.

All Aisha did was smile at the photo, until it turned the page magically. A picture formed and it was a young couple in their wedding .

"Who are they?" Aisha asked. They look like her and Ben together.

"Those are your grandparents. Sebastiana and Alvador." Verdona admitted.

"I had grandparents?" Aisha Questioned.

"Oh yes kiddo, Your grandparents were the former king and queen of Fuego and you inherited the brown eyes from your grandfather, Alvador." Verdona continued with a smile.

Sebastiana and Alvador were young adult and the picture was on their wedding day. Looking in each other's eyes, smiling.

"Grandma Sebastiana And Grandpa Alvador..." Aisha said quietly.

"They were in love." Aisha smiled and Zoc nodded.

Aisha looked at the photo. "Wait, grandpa's wearing a khakis uniform, something that you wear when your..." She trailed off.

"Man Tennyson, Alvador looks like you." Kevin said in surprise.

"Amazing.." Albedo said.

"How is that possible?" Miranda said.

While the teens talked, Zoc confirmed the thought of her grandfather.

"Your Grandfather used to be in the army..." Zoc told his daughter who was still in shock.

"Yes, that was how he met your Grandmother during the World War 2 era. He was Ofcourse human, making you half human, Fuegoen, Ant and Mayan." Verdona answered.

Aisha eyes widen for a moment. Her grandfather was in the army and he was human and her grandmother was full fledge Fuegoen. She was pretty much every nation in the world.

"Wait, why would your grandfather give up a normal life to be with your Grandmother?" Lance said first.

The page turned and it show a young Grandfather Alvador, in his military khakis suit and cap with a serious look on his face. He did resemble Ben Tennyson. The page turned again, showing Sebastiana and Alvador, in the royal medieval clothing and crowns with three little girls.

"That was how their had 3 little girls: Maya, Marina and Juliet. Your aunts. Not to mention your grandmother had a mean temper." Verdona continued.

"Mean temper?" Gwen Questioned.

"Why yes, Sebastiana was known to have a very mean temper to the girls, it scared them even Alvador, but they always listen to their mother to prevent her having those raging episodes." Verdona answered, chuckled.

The teens gulp then Aisha looked at the page of her grandparents and the little girls, who were her aunts.

"I even had Aunts. Man, this is getting weirder by the second." Aisha was more surprised than ever.

"Your aunts were very powerful. Maya was the queen of the fairies and your aunt Marina was the queen of the mermaids." Zoc explained.

The teens eyes widened and looked at Zoc.

"What?" Zoc said innocently.

"I have aunts who were mermaid and fairy?" Aisha was surprised.

"Oh yes, Maya's specialty was lightning and Marina's was water. I had to ran away from them if they used their powers on me when we were children, but your mother defended me with her fire." Zoc smiled softly. "As in the Heart of Fire."

The book turned the page, only revealing Zoc, in his human disguised and Juliet in their Plumber suits, grinning. Kevin wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut as soon as the page turn again. Seeing Zoc, in his ant form, Juliet and baby Aisha, in Zoc's arms, smiling and laughing.

"Awwwwww, you look so adorable Aisha." Miranda said.

Aisha blushed a bit from the picture of herself as a baby while the teens were squealing over Aisha's picture.

"Oh yeah, you do look adorable Selena." Lance smiled.

Pinocchio smiled and remembered seeing Aisha as a small infant.

Aisha looked at her baby self with her biological parents. They were smiling together. The page turned, but it was blank.

"There's nothing." Ben said.

"Sadly the book is finished for now, but they'll be more in the future." Zoc sadly said and closed the Book of Life.

Bane whimper then soon jumped on Zoc's lap, licking his face.

"Not again!" Zoc was annoyed as soon as he felt Banes sloppy kisses.

The teens and Verdona started laughing. Aisha whistled and Bane stopped. Spindle was soon on Aisha's head, snuggling and yawning.

"I think it's time for bed everyone, I'm already tired." Zoc said and cleaned off his face from Banes kisses, Muttering. "Why does this dog lick me so much?"

"Because Bane likes you daddy." Aisha smiles and Zoc returned the smile.

After a hot shower in her bathroom, Aisha exited out with the shower in her pajamas, sighing happily. Ben came in drying his hair with a towel.

Aisha smiles as Bane was sound asleep in his bed with the twin foxes and the new puppy, who she named Roxy. Dragon was sound asleep inher terrarium with Gwen.

"Princess!" Pinocchio smiles and ran toward Aisha, picking him up and laughing. Ben watched from a distance and smiled.

"Alright, ready for bed?"

Pinocchio nodded and Aisha took off his hat and clothes, putting on his black t-shirt and small shorts. The puppet yawned and Aisha tucked in in the middle of the bed. Frozen flew and landed on the pillows with Pinocchio, sound asleep with Spindle.

Aisha entered in the bed, sighing along with Ben who entered the bed.

"What a day." Ben calmly said, laying on the pillows.

"I know huh? I have so much questions to ask." Aisha replied and turned off the light from the nightstand. Soon everyone in the house were sound asleep.

"Night Ben." Aisha told his boyfriend.

"Night Aisha." Ben said tiredly

"Goodnight Lance." Albedo said before going to sleep in Lances arms.

"Night Albedo." Lance said sleepy.

"Night Gwen." Kevin said.

"Night TK." Miranda said, covering herself with the blanket.

"Night Miranda." TK replied back.

"Goodnight Kevin." Gwen said across the room.

"Goodnight Azmuth." Zoc said in his sleep.

"Goodnight Zoc." Azmuth said, sleeping on the couch.

 **This is a dedicated for my grandparents; Sebastiana and Alvador Vergara. 3**


	50. The Unbelievable

**Mo-Mo and Marquise visit Aisha for their annual photoshoot and something shocks everyone when Zoc does the unbelievable to his own daughter.**

By the next couple of days, the Blaire house has been going crazy lately since school was starting soon. Aisha made sure everyone had a chore at home so the house will remain spotless by the time her mom comes home or guest will arrive. Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Albedo, Miranda and TK got their uniforms, shoes, ID and class schedule from Hollywood Academy.

As the teens were trying out their uniforms, Ben was having a hard time with his green tie that perfectly his eyes. Aisha helped him, smiling.

"You look very handsome baby." Aisha pointed out as she finished fixing his tie.

"I look like a snooby prep guy." Ben confessed.

Aisha grinned. "Well, you are not one of them, just be excited you got accepted by uncle." She stepped back abit to see Ben. The brunette wore a white long sleeve button up shirt with a black vest over it and black slacks(with the white shirt tucked in) that go down his ankles with shiny black shoes. A green tie secure around his neck.

Aisha smiled. "Try the blazer Ben."

Ben put on the black blazer, buttoning it with the one button on it.

Aisha came up and straighten his uniform.

"There, now you look like a Hollywood Academy student."

Ben smiled at his girlfriend and nodded. Pinocchio sat on the bed with amazement and clapped playfully. Icy and Treasure nodded with delight. Roxy yipped cheerfully and Scarlett cawed happily.

"Oh stop it you guys." Ben then blushed.

"Well, they agreed you look good babe." Aisha smiled softly.

"Oh really?" Ben grinned and walked close to him.

"Ben what are you doing?" Aisha asked and now scared.

"Nothing, just minus the fact that my girlfriend is a princess and what I like about my girlfriend is.." Ben kept talking until she he started tickling her her side.

Aisha immediately started laughing. Pleading him to stop and soon exit out the room while Ben chased her downstairs, screaming with delight.

"B-Ben please, that spot tickles!" Aisha shouted playfully as she tried to get away from him from the living room to the kitchen.

"Oh really?!" Ben grinned and caught Aisha on the wrist, pulling her close to her and continue tickling her.

Aisha continued laughing as soon as Ben tickled her.

"Don't make me go hero on you!"

They laugh as they wrapped each other's arms and kissing so lovingly while in the kitchen. To the point that Ben was close enough to touch Aisha's chest.

"Well, I see you two are getting along."

They stopped and looked at Zoc with his arms crossed against his chest and Aisha gasp.

"D-Daddy!" Aisha was surprised.

"Hi..?" Ben said terrified, knowing how Zoc is very protective with his _only_ daughter and thanks to Azmuths advice. He always had to interfere his and Aisha's time together and soon the two separated.

"W-we didn't see you there dad, um I'm sorry. You wanted something?" Aisha asked her father.

"I just wanted to see how Ben was doing in his uniform and by the look of it, it fits him well.. but.." Zoc came up to Ben, fixing his tie alittle tighter, making Ben gasp for air.

"Listen to me straight Ben Tennyson, If you plan to do anything inappropriate to my little bloom. I swear I will shrink you so you'll know how it feels to small and helpless, got it?" Zoc said quietly but in very scary tone and as soon as he loosen the tie, his tone changed.

"Hm, maybe go alittle looser on the tie Ben." He loosened the tie and lets go, walking toward Aisha.

"Um daddy?" Aisha calmly ask him.

"Yes my bloom?" Zoc calmly said to Aisha, kissing her head.

"Any suggestions fo-"

"Princess, your phone!" Pinocchio said upstairs. Aisha raced upstairs to her room to pick up her phone from the nightstand. Leaving behind a terrified Ben with a mad Zoc, growling at him and immediately, Ben left the kitchen.

As for Pinocchio, who doesn't know what a phone was at first, Aisha kept him distracted with the IPad, letting him play games to avoid asking question that she or anyone can't explain very well.

"Hello?" Aisha responsed.

"May I speak with Aisha Blaire?" The voice said.

"This is her." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah Miss Blaire, this is the producer of Jimmy Kimmel Live." The male producer said.

"Jimmy Kimmel? The talk show host Jimmy Kimmel?" Aisha said surprised and sat on the bed.

"Yes, we were discussing yesterday about having you as a special guest on the show, this Saturday." He explained.

Aisha's eyes widen for a moment.

"O-Ofcourse, I would love to be part of the show, can my friends come?" She couldn't leave her friends behind when she was gonna be part of a talk show, alone.

"Ofcourse, we'll see you then Miss Blaire!" He hung up.

Aisha put her phone down with her eyes widen with the widest grin ever. She never thought she be the part of a talk show and this is an amazing opportunity of a lifetime.

"Aisha! Tell me what you think?" Miranda appeared at the door with the exact uniform like Ben's but she had on a purple plaid skirt with a matching tie. She wore black high heel loafers with up the thigh black stockings. Pinocchio clapped playfully again.

"That is adorable Miranda. I can't believe that color suits you." Aisha smiled and her phone rang again. Miranda left with a smile on her face.

"Hello?"

"Aisha, it's Mo-Mo!"

"Mo-mo! How are you?! How's the baby?!"

Monique giggles. "The baby and me fine honey. By the way, Hot Topic send me the new clothing line and some cute cosplay costumes. I'll be over earlier in the morning to get your makeup done and Marquise is doing your photos."

Aisha smiled. "Ofcourse! I would love to see them! OMG I'm so exited to see you three!"

"Three?"

"Yes; you, Marquise and baby Q."

Monique chuckled. "Very creative Aisha."

"By the way, they're people I want you to meet and I don't want you to have a heart attack Mo-mo."

"New people?"

"Yes, I think you'll like them."

"Ooooooh, I can't wait. See you tomorrow!" And she hung up.

Aisha sigh and laid on the bed. How will she explain to Mo-Mo about her father being an ant, an alien godfather, a talking puppet, a red Phoenix, a baby moth, twin foxes and a firefly.

Later, nighttime.

"What?! Mo-Mo's coming?!" Lance said as he set the dirty dishes in the dish washer.

"I know and I'm getting worried, what if she panics to the point she might give birth in my living room." Aisha was scared about that thought. "What am I suppose to do? Hide my dad and everyone for the whole day? I'm so scared how Mo-Mo will react." She groan and felt a hand on her shoulder, revealing to be her dad.

"Sweetie, who's 'Mo-Mo?' Zoc asked his daughter. Tilting his head

"She's a friend of mine from school daddy, who's expecting and she's very good with make up and hair. She'll be coming tomorrow to do a photo shoot with her boyfriend and.. I'm not sure how's she gonna react when she found out that my dad is an ant.." Aisha wasn't so sure how to explain to Zoc about Mo-Mo being heavenly pregnant and possibly gonna give birth any day.

"Sweetie I heard you on the phone with her and she seems nice. I hope she likes everyone in the house." Zoc admitted.

"Wait How did yo-"

Zoc pointed at his antennas. "I can hear things sweetheart. She sounds like an amazing friend and I know she wouldn't mind you having an ant as a father or a Galvan as a godfather." Zoc reassured his daughter, kissing her cheek and left the kitchen.

Lance and Aisha were quiet for a moment until.

"Maybe your dads right, lets pray she'll be ok with everyone present and besides, it's movie night." Lance admitted with a grin.

"Oh yeah, movie night." Aisha remembered and grinned,closing the dishwasher and setting it on.

After James Cameron's _Avatar,_ Aisha went outside of the backyard, looking at the stars and moon while laying back on the patio chairs. Her hand was playing with her necklace her father gave her two days ago.

Everything has been crazy in these past 2 weeks; from an earth girl to the rightful princess of Fuego. She kinda knew she was different from everyone else, but her mom reassured her that's normal. Whenever she was sad, Amber would tell her stories about a brave warrior coming to save the world in order to prevent the world from being swallowed from eternal darkness.

But in real life, she is the warrior princess that would have to face Ronaldo and whoever is working with him in order to stop him from taking over the universe and possibly more than the universe itself.

On her lap was the Book of Life, opened. She was skimming through the pages and Aisha stopped at a page of her mother Juliet and her father Zoc, smiling at one another while holding the infant Aisha. She sigh.

 _If only Grandma and Grandpa would allow mom and dad to be happily married then we wouldn't have this problem that I have to face._

Aisha train of thought ended when she notice the picture of Zoc and Juliet changed from Ben and Aisha, happily smiling at one another in medieval clothing with an infant boy in Ben's hands.

Aisha shrieked and dropped the book, landing on the grass. She immediately rubbed her eyes for a moment, believing that was a hallucination she had experienced.

Albedo went outside when he heard the raven shriek, wearing a white t-shirt and red baggy pajama pants. He had to get away from the people inside the house in order to be himself.

"Miss Aisha?" Albedo quietly said.

The raven gasp and turned her head, only seeing Albedo, standing in front of the sliding door and unaware that he bought two foxes with him and soon started walking toward her.

"Are you alright?" Albedo was concerned and sat down by her.

"Yeah, I'm ok.. just thought I saw something strange.." Aisha sighed and placed her hand inbetween her locks of hair while hanging her head down, looking at the book that was now closed and laying on the grass.

Icy and Treasure appeared, nudging and pushing the book towards Aisha's bare feet.

"Thank you." Aisha smiled and grabbed the book off the floor, placing it on her lap again and Treasure, the red fox landed on Albedo's lap which surprised him since he was never fond to the pets.

Aisha turned her head toward the albino. "I think Treasure likes you mostly." She smiled as the red fox yawned and laid on Albedos lap, sound asleep. "Well, I'm not fond with animals Miss Blaire, but she always come to me whenever I'm feeling sad." Albedo admitted and looked at the night starry sky.

"What's bothering you Albedo?" The raven Questioned the albino as Icy landed on Aisha's lap, petting her.

Albedo looked down for a moment and sighs, looking at Treasure.

"I'm just like you, the only survivor of a planet that once exist but now gone before our eyes." Albedo admitted.

"Your not from here?" She Questioned.

"No, I'm from another planet called Aquarius where I live along with my people."

"Did your people have the same appearance as you? Red eyes and white hair."

"Yes, we were close to one another, but I was only close to my parents. I was 5 when my planet was destroyed like yours. One of my people felt strange, his behavior was odd and suddenly, he started attacking and one by one it turned into a slaughter house. Blood spilling, people screaming and knifes in hands. My parents hid me under the bed so I wouldn't catch this diease that was spreading or whatever it was making my people go berserk. I ask them to not leave me, but they said they would come back for me. They never did.." Albedo had a stream of tears running down his cheeks when he was telling his story, avoiding eye contact and looking down at Treasure, petting her gently.

Aisha looked at Albedo in horror. She was in shock how an albino himself managed to survive a Massacre at a young age and found himself the only living being of Aquarius. No wonder why he felt so alone and wanted to be by himself more often, not to mention he wasn't much of a talker in her home. Icy and Treasure looked at Albedo with a concern look on their faces. Soon Aisha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Alby. I never thought it would hurt you this much.." Aisha apologetically said. She wanted to ask him how he survived, but for now, he just needed comfort.

"You are not alone Albedo. We are alike. We both lost our homes before our eyes." She looked down at her book and thought. "But, If I'm planning to restore Fuego then maybe.. with little power I have left. I can restore your planet as well.." Aisha reassured Albedo.

Albedo looked at her surprised. "But Miss Blaire, even if you did restore Aquarius and Fuego with the Heart of Fire and the Phoenix together. They can easily shatter into pieces if you use too much of them. You can easily die from this!" Albedo tried to explain to the determined raven princess.

"Then it's a risk I'll have to take, call me crazy but I'm doing this because you are my friend." Aisha told him, smiling.

Albedo grinned from the comment. "I thought we were family Miss Blaire."

"We are, everyone else who enters this home." Aisha smiles softly at Albedo. Icy and Treasure soon started licking the albinos face, making him laugh.

"H-hey that tickles!" He kept laughing.

"AISHA!!"

The foxes stopped for a moment Albedo and Aisha turned their heads to see an irritated Zoc.

"How do work this strange contraction?!" He shouted. This made Aisha smiled.

"Come on, lets get inside it's getting cold anyway."

Albedo nodded with a smile as he picked up the twin foxes and Aisha grabbed the book in her hand and the two went inside the home.

Zoc stood in a front a fancy looking coffee maker with an irritated look on his face,crossing his arms and pouting.

"Ok, what's the matter?" Aisha asked him as soon went inside.

"Bloom I'm trying to make that peach tea I love so much, but there isn't anymore peach. There isn't anymore peach tea!" Zoc was being dramatic and saw the coffee pod rolling drawer open with one slot, empty.

Aisha grinned and shook her head and soon pulled out a box filled with pods of peach tea and restock them.

"Dad, please remember whenever you use the coffee maker and see the slot empty or missing one pod. Restock them. Mom finds it weird." Aisha explained her dad as soon as she restock the slot with peach tea pods and soon placed a peach flavored tea pod in the coffee maker lid, closing it.

"Ok, but it doesn't explain why there isn't any water." Zoc said. Albedo filled up the empty container with water. As soon as he finished, he returned it back to the coffee maker.

"Now you don't have to worry." Albedo said and pressed the brewing button, grinning. Making Aisha giggle as Zoc stood there dumbfounded as his tea was being made.

 _The Next Day, Thursday_

In the early morning, in Amber's bedroom, Aisha was brushing her long black hair, getting ready for Monique and Marquise visit. The furniture in the living room was moved around for the photo shoot to take place. When she finished brushing her hair, she placed the brush down on the table and watched Ben and Pinocchio, sound asleep in bed from the mirror reflection and smiled softly.

Until her father came from behind, grabbing the brush from off the table and pulled her hair back, brushing it.

"I've always wanted to do this for you my bloom." Zoc whispered while brushing his daughters hair, smiling. "You've grown to be such a beautiful woman."

This made Aisha blush.

"Thank you dad." Avoiding eye contact.

Zoc smiled as he continued brushing her black raven hair. "I've always knew you grow it out long, just like your mom."

"Dad, what was mom like?" Aisha asked.

"Your mother had a gentle heart, very caring about the safety of Fuego and for others in the Plumber Academy. There was no one I loved but your mom, my little Bloom." Zoc calmly answered his daughter.

"And my grandparents?" She said.

"Your grandparents knew how much I cared about your mom when I played with her when we were children. It made her loneliness go away in an instant." Zoc said and put the brush down on the makeup table and placed the necklace around her neck, making Aisha smile.

"Your smile reminds me so much of your mother, and your eyes, remind me of your grandfather, Alvador. Strict but with a gentle heart." Zoc told Aisha, smiling while braiding her hair.

Aisha looked at the mirror for a moment and Zoc kissed her head until they heard the doorbell. Bane and Roxy were already at the door, barking.

"That should be Mo-Mo and Marquise Daddy." She got off from the chair and went downstairs.

As soon Monique and Marquise enter the home and were introduced by Zoc, Azmuth and the pets. She was amazed how Aisha kept a secret this long, but Aisha would have to explain to Monique and Marquise after the photoshoot.

Meanwhile Lance, Kevin, Ben, Albedo and Marquise were setting up the studio with the camera and lights, especially the fan. Gwen, Miranda, Aisha and Mo-Mo were in the piano room, assorting the new clothing line of Hot Topic on the racks.

"These clothes are amazing Aisha." Gwen smiles, skimming through the clothes.

"Thanks and what's better these clothes are mine before they go out in public." Aisha responsed while sipping on her peach tea made by her dad.

"Aisha, try this outfit out!" Miranda pulled out a black Black Veil Brides girl tank top and passed it to her. It has the 5 members of the band, in black clothing and makeup.

"This might work, with some combat boots and black jeans. It'll go perfect."

Moments later, Aisha changed into the clothing she thought would look good in the website.

"Looking Good Aisha." Miranda shouted and whistled.

"Why thank you." She grinned and sat down on a chair, assorted with makeup everywhere on the table and let Monique do her magic while the girls left the room.

"How's the studio going?" Gwen Questioned the photographer.

"It's doing good, just making sure no flashes for Aisha." Marquise said while taking several shots.

Aisha walked out of the room wearing the Black Veil Brides black tank top with black skinny jeans and combat boots. Her hair was curled thanks to her dad and natural color makeup on her eyelids, lips that match her tan skin tone. Her eyelashes were enlarge due to the massacre.

Ben looked at Aisha with amazement as soon as she stepped out of the piano room downstairs. Aisha smiled softly and Zoc watched from a distance, looking at his teenage daughter. All ready for her photoshoot.

Frozen flew towards Aisha, looking at her and being curious as always. "It's still me baby, it's still me." She said and held the baby moth. She chirped and purred in response while Aisha pets her.

Zoc then came toward Aisha, with amazement.

"Hey dad." Aisha said calmly.

Zoc just smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her necklace out of her shirt and it soon dangled around on her chest. "Much better." Zoc said.

Aisha smiled and nodded, looking at her green necklace and making her way to the white background and stood in the middle. Lance came in and fixed her hair then left.

"Ok, lets get started." Marquise said and took some several shots of Aisha as Albedo waited for the pictures to upload on the photographers laptop.

"Perfect, Perfect!" Marquise said. Making Aisha chuckled.

In the next photo shoot was Aisha, laying on her stomach, holding her hands together with her legs up, intertwining. She was wearing The Little Mermaid costume, featuring the green mermaid fin print skirt with purple spaghetti strap shirt. She even wore a red wig to match the costume, smiling at the camera.

"These pictures are not that bad." Albedo said as each photo was uploaded to the laptop with Lance and Kevin looked through the photos.

"Loving the little mermaid look." Lance said.

Aisha changed into several other Disney costumes, especially the Pocahontas costume she adores the most and it made it feel like Pocahontas in real life. She put on some bikini inspired Disney Princesses. Ben watched Aisha in the bikinis, making him blush and smile. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and the brunette turned his head to see a pissed off Zoc, growling. This scared the teenager and ran away from him.

She immediately changed into a yellow V neck shirt, black shorts with red high top converse. On the top of her head, she wore yellow pointed ears and on the back of her pants is a yellow zigzag large tail on her cheeks were red dots.

Lance gasp. "You're Pikachu!!" Making Aisha laughing and nodded, making her way to the photo shoot. She blew kisses to the camera as it started snapping. Making some peace signs as well.

After modeling the rest of her clothing line for a couple of several hours, Aisha ordered pizza for her and her guest since Monique is the pregnant guest, she had a weird craving for pizza on her third trimester. As everyone were in the dining table, eating, Mo-Mo and Aisha, along with Pinocchio, rubbing Mo-Mo's belly and expecting a kick were talking and looking through the Book of Life Aisha's mom gave her in her dream.

"So, you are not from here, you are from another planet?" Mo-Mo asked Aisha as she was looking through the pages of the Book of Life.

"Yeah, it was the day I found out I wasn't really Amber's biological daughter. I had to run and then I made to Venice Beach and ended up meeting Ben and the others." Aisha confessed as she took a sip of water from her HydroFlask.

"Well, It would kinda explain how you were different from everyone else." Mo-Mo calmly said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"What do you mean?"

"When we met in Hollywood, I felt a strange aura from you. I thought there was something wrong with me at first, but I did remembered one day you were so mad at Julie when she came Hollywood Academy, picking a fight on you." Mo-Mo said stopped for a moment and stroke Pinocchio's hair, making him giggle and continue rubbing her belly.

"I notice your eyes so red than your brown eyes and I saw a shadow of a bird.. like Scarlett." Mo-Mo said and pointed out at Scarlett, who was eating crackers, along side with Lance.

"Red eyes?" Aisha couldn't believe it.

"Yes, actual red eyes, but as soon as Lance grabbed you away from Julie. Your eyes turn back to normal."

Aisha looked down at her flask, embarrassed about the fact that whenever she was mad, she turned into a different person, but it would explain where she got this strange energy from.

"D-did anyone noticed it?" The raven Questioned her friend, avoiding eye contact.

"No, it was just me and Marquise. But don't worry girl your secret is safe with me." Monique reasurred.

"Miss Monique, I felt a kick!" Pinocchio said with excitement, rubbing her belly. "When will he come out?"

"Soon Pinocchio." Mo-Mo replied.

"Princess, when will you have a baby with Ben?" Pinocchio Questioned cutely.

As soon Aisha took a sip of her water, she spit it out and Ben choked on his pizza, coughing it out. Lance and the other looked at the puppet in shock, especially Zoc.

"E-excuse me?" Aisha wasn't so sure about his question she heard correctly. Wiping the water off her lips.

"I said, when will you and Ben have a baby?" Pinocchio asked again.

Azmuth did a facepalm along with Albedo. Miranda and TK watched with their mouths open. Lance covered his mouth, avoiding the giggles. Kevin, Gwen, Marquise and Zoc just stood their in shock and looked at Ben, who calm down his coughing. Frozen, Icy, Treasure, Dragon, Scarlett, Spindle, Bane and Roxy just blinked and stayed quiet.

"Did you?!" Gwen got off her chair, demanded an answer as she looked at Ben.

"N-no I did not do anything inappropriate with Aisha! I swear!" Ben answers his cousin.

Zoc growl and made his staff glow immediately.

"That does it!" Zoc immediately dropped his staff and ran toward Ben with his hands up and ready to strangle Ben Tennyson, but Kevin, Lance and Marquise grabbed ahold of Zoc, grunting.

"Chill out ant man!" Marquise yelled out while grabbing Zoc on the arms.

"Let go! Ben should the size of an ant and make him live in the flowers like I was!" Zoc shouted in rage.

"Dude calm down, Ben would never do anything to Selena!" Lance joined the conversation while grabbing Zoc's waist.

"Yeah, what he said!" Kevin didn't know what to say while grabbing the ants shoulders.

Aisha got up and stood in front of her father and Ben, who was shaken in fear by Zoc.

"Daddy please calm down! We would never do anything inappropriate when we-"

"Shut up!" Zoc shouted and slapped Aisha's cheek suddenly, making her shriek. All the teens, puppet, Galvan and pets in the dining room watched in horror what Zoc did.

Pinocchio hugged Mo-Mo close to her, hugging him back. Frozen,Scarlett and Spindle hid behind Miranda and TK, shaken. Bane and Roxy ran out the dining room, scared. Dragon started shaking on Albedos shoulder and the twin foxes jumped on Gwen's lap, shaken.

Zoc was still enraged until he realized what he did and his eyes turned back to a light baby blue and looked at Aisha, shaken and holding her stinging cheek.

Zoc opened his mouth.

"Aisha I-"

Aisha ran out of the dining room, crying softly and went upstairs to her room, closing it behind and everyone stayed quiet. Zoc looked at his hand, the same hand he slapped his daughter.

Back in Hollywood, the two workers named JT and Cash were closing down the juice bar for tonight. JT was skimming through a magazine he got from home until he stumbled upon a Hot Topic ad on a familiar face he assume he seen before but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Cash, does she look familiar to you?" He asked his coworker. Cash came from behind and looked at the ad. He was right, she did look familiar.

This girl was smiling with a peace sign, wearing a cartoon t-shirt, black jeans and black and white converse. On the left side of the ad showed the same girl but with different t-shirts and soon their eyes widen.

"Th-that's the girl from the bar! Who ordered an açaí bowl from us!" Cash said in a surprise tone and tried to look for a name of this particular model.

"AISHA BLAIRE!!!" They shouted.

 **Told ya it was something that Zoc did the unbelievable. Now how will he apologize his daughter now? What will her friends and godfather do?**


	51. Freak

**Ronaldo is back and reveals his true plans to everyone in order to get the Heart of Fire.**

Ronaldo was getting impatient after searching and searching through the book but it was fruitless. As he was walking in the hallway of the Chimerian Hammer. He stopped in front of Vilgax door, hearing him sound asleep immediately. This was the breakthrough he was looking for and immediately went to his room and went through the book again and there he found a searching spell, making his quest to find his daughter and for the Heart of Fire and the Phoenix in his grip. He soon summoned the spell.

As Aisha remained in her room, Zoc stayed quiet and in shock from his action as a father. Everyone else remained quiet and slowly walked out of the dining room and into the piano room, closing it.

"What was that about?" Ben quietly said.

"I-I don't know, but I never seen Zoc like this before." Lance replied.

"That's very scary." Mo-Mo said while hugging Pinocchio tightly and got a hold of her phone, trying to get a hold of Aisha. It started ringing.

Aisha remained in the master bathroom, gently on her stinging cheek with a wet towel and heard her phone.

"Hello?"

"Aisha! Oh my gosh Aisha! Are you ok?!"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, my cheek just hurts."

"Oh girl. I-" Ben took her phone.

"Babe are you ok?! If your dad lays on a hand on you again I'll-I'll squish him!" Ben was so mad on the phone and Aisha has never seen her dad mad like this before until she heard the door knock.

"Aisha, it's dad. I'm so sorry for what i did. I never intent to do that to you. I-i just want to protect you like i didn't protect your mom. I'm so sorry babygirl." His voice was starting to break.

"I wasn't strong enough to help her and I blame myself everyday for 15 years and to be strong to protect you from Ronaldo... I'm so sorry..." Zoc then broke down at the door.

"Awwwww How touching." A voice said sarcastically.

Zoc immediately turned his head and saw who he believe he hadn't seen in 15 years.

"Ronaldo.." Zoc said coldly and made his staff appear in his hands.

"Zoc, it's good to see you again."

"It's not to me, how did you find us?!"

"I did a spell to find that firebrat, but now that I know the truth she is just a freak. Just like her dad."

Zoc growled in response.

"And what's worse, you were messing with my wife?!"

"Juliet wasn't your wife to begin with. I loved her as much as you did!"

"Enough with this chat Zoc. You already bore me, now the Heart of Fire. Where is it?" Ronaldo tone changed from sarcastically to rage.

Behind the door Aisha heard that Ronaldo has returned. She wanted to help, but the door was completely shut until she whistles.

"Get him Bane!"

Bane soon raced upstairs, growling and bit Ronaldo on the arm. The male raven screamed, trying to get Bane off his arm.

In the piano room. Albedo checked outside to see what was going on until he saw Ronaldo.

"He's here." Albedo said.

"Who is?" Miranda Questioned.

"Ronaldo." The albino said until They heard a scream.

"Aisha?!" Monique was getting worried and made her way to the door but Lance stopped her.

"You stay here, Selena wouldn't let you risk losing the baby." Lance said as the teens and pets went outside and saw Aisha, flying off the upper level of the staircase, screaming and falling down

"SELENA!!" He grabbed her on time.

"Th-Thanks.." Aisha groaned and heard a whimper from Bane. It seem that he lost his battle.

"Enough!" Ronaldo roared as he made himself appear in the living room floor and grabbed Zoc and Aisha by the neck, squeezing them and gasping for air and as for everyone, they were pushed against the living room wall, Including the pets. The pets were whimpering.

"I-I can't.." Gwen struggled.

"Same. We're stuck." Kevin grunted.

"I will end your lives right now and I will get the Heart of Fire." Ronaldo's tone changed dark as he gripped on Aisha's neck, whimpering.

"D-don't touch her..." Zoc slowly said.

Ronaldo grinned and threw Zoc on the wall with the rest of teens, groaning. Soon he ripped Aisha's shirt, making her scream.

"No!" Ben,Pinocchio and Zoc shouted.

"Now, the Heart of Fire is mine!" Ronaldo placed her hand on her heart and did the chant again from Venice Beach.

"Let! Go!" Aisha shouted and the Heart of Fire released a powerful blast from within, making Ronaldo fly out of the living room.

As soon as Ronaldo was out of the backyard. Everyone was free from the spell and Aisha kneel down, panting.

"W-what was that?" Aisha said while panting. Ben came toward Aisha, placing his jacket on her and helped her up.

"Aisha!" Monique ran out of the piano room and hugged the raven. "Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine Mo-mo. Don't worry about me." She looked at her until they heard groaning outside. Aisha immediately ran toward the backyard through the broken sliding door. Looking at a hurt Ronaldo, trying to get up from off the damage grass.

"Leave my home this instant or you'll have a hole through your chest." She demanded looking at him.

Ronaldo managed to try to get up until Aisha's eyes widen in horror. She finally got to see his true self; a burnt monster. Ronaldo looked at her, in rage.

"You little freak." He said and blasted a beam toward Aisha. She covered her face with her arm, making a red force field.

"You possess Juliet's powers?!"

Aisha looked at Ronaldo and nodded and soon closed her eyes for a moment, opening them to reveal red eyes.

"You don't wanna get on my bad side!" Aisha shouted and soon Zoc's staff appeared in her hand, glowing green.

"My babies a wizard, just like me!" Zoc squealed with delight while everyone looked at him odd but turn their attention to Aisha and Ronaldo.

He managed to was up on his feet with his in his burnt form and Aisha immediately blasted him with the staff, He started running and dodging across the backyard and soon Ronaldo blasted more of his telekinesis energy spheres but Aisha dodged them or use the forcefield.

"You little! I'll destroy you and your precious friends!" Ronaldo ran toward her with rage in his eyes.

Aisha gripped on her fathers staff tightly and blasted him with another, but dodged it and did a surprise punched on Aisha. This punch was really strong she thought and dropped her fathers staff. Immediately, she flew out of the backyard, through the kitchen and into the living room, smashing against windows and breaking them. Ben and everyone watched in horror as Aisha laid on her side, with shards of glass all over her body and everywhere on the living room floor.

"Aisha!!" Ben ran toward the unconscious raven but was cut off by Ronaldo, pushing him away and knocking him out. He growled and gripped on her black long hair, picking up her head.

"You are coming with me young lady." Ronaldo said and picked up the unconscious Aisha in his arms.

"Get away from my bestie!" Miranda shouted, her hands glowing mana and threw a disc on him, but was stopped my Ronaldo's telekinesis. Soon he threw back the disc but in a electric form and threw back at Miranda, Gwen and TK. All three were were electrocuted and stuck together, screaming in pain as the electricity was hurting them but they couldn't use their powers and knocking them out.

"Don't hurt my friends you jerk!" Lance growled and as he raced toward him, to save Aisha.

"Lance Don't!" Zoc shouted. Lance was human and no match to fight Ronaldo.

Ronaldo sigh and levitated Lance and Zoc into the air, knocking them toward a large photo glass frame of Aisha as a baby. They groan and land on the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

"And I suppose these two will help you, Princess?" Ronaldo calmly lifted his hand up and soon two boys appear, tied up with magical rope. It was Cash and JT from the juice bar, struggling to let go and gagged.

Cash notice an unconscious Aisha in a strangers arms, grunting.

"Let Aisha go, she's injured!" Cash demanded in a mouthful. He notice blood streaming down her arm, head and the side of her stomach due to the glass shards. Usually she would heal herself, but something was wrong. Ronaldo ignored.

Albedo and Kevin stood in front of Marquise and Monique, along with Icy, Treasure, Frozen, Scarlett, Dragon, Pinocchio,Spindle, an injured Bane and Roxy.

"Ronaldo!" Albedo shouted to get his attention.

"Albedo?"

All eyes looked at Albedo in shock but he ignored it.

"Ronaldo, do not do this! You aren't royal blood and it'll never accept you! I told you this numerous time! That's why Vilgax-!" He stopped with Ronaldo grabbed grabbed the smaller albino on the neck, gasping for air.

"I know, but I will get it!" He said mad and threw Albedo, along with Cash and JT and hit their heads against the wall knocking them unconscious.

"Albedo!" Monique shouted and soon Icy, Treasure and Frozen ran and flew toward Ronaldo, but they were pushed away from his telekinesis, slamming against the wall.

"TREASURE!"

"ICY!"

"FROZEN!!!!"

"Now, Who are these faces?" Ronaldo's faced the pregnant brunette, her boyfriend and a male raven. Pinocchio held Monique tightly, shaken.

"Don't hurt Mo-Mo dude!" Kevin demanded. This made Ronaldo grin.

"You are not worth it Osmosisian,but there's something I must tell you all."

Ben groaned from the floor, trying to get up with his elbows.

"You see, the Phoenix isn't the only powerful being there is in the universe. There is the infamous fire nine tales and the great dragon!"

 _The great dragon ...a-and Fire nine tales?..I thought they were just myths.._ Zoc thought as he was trying to stay awake. Kevin, Monique and Marquise listened along with the pets.

"They possess the power I've been searching for as well. When you humans say the universe was created by 'the Big Bang theory' that was a lie! The great legendary animals made the universe and the three separated across the galaxy. Leaving the Phoenix in the planet Fuego where it lived and called it home for millions of years until the Queen Sebastiana took it under its care. I've nearly had the Phoenix in my grasp when I married Juliet, who had the Heart of Fire." Ronaldo's story was getting somewhere. "But an infant took them and lend me here to Earth and the infant is Aisha, The Lost Heir of Fuego." Kevin, Marquise and Monique were in shock. What they were told that The Big Bang Theory was actually mythical creatures creating the universe and galaxy. Along with the planets outside of Earth.

"I'll get the powers of the mythical creatures even it means that I have to kill anyone that stands in my way and when I find them, I will use them to extract the Heart of Fire and rule the galaxy along the powerful beast!"

Ronaldo kept his anger down while holding an unconscious Aisha. "Say goodbye to your precious friends, Princess. It'll be your last!" As soon as He said that, Aisha's chest started to glow again but bright. Aisha eyes opened and turned bright as well. Aisha started screaming.

"GET OUT NOW!" Aisha screamed in rage as her Heart of Fire shined bright, like a diamond and the three teens shield their eyes away.

As soon as the light dimmed down, Ronaldo was gone, leaving Aisha standing on the ground with her two feet, bleeding profusely on her side of her head, arm and the side of her stomach. As she was about to fall on her knees, Kevin grabbed her on the shoulder and landed on her knees. Everyone awoken from the surprise attack from Ronaldo, but they were healed, expect Aisha and the home was fixed and remodeled the way it was, like there was no surprise attack at all.

"Bloom!" Zoc immediately got up and ran toward Aisha, holding her.

"Aisha!" Ben came along with Zoc.

Aisha pant while holding her on her chest, her heart was acting weird and started screaming in pain.

"Aisha, what's wrong?!" Zoc said concerned, holding her.

Lance ran toward Aisha, placing her on her back and placed his head on her chest. He gasp.

"Her Heart is beating too fast! Call 911!" Lance demanded and Zoc picked up Aisha, holding her tightly. She was gasping for air.

 _It'll be ok baby, you'll be fine..._ Zoc thought and transformed into his human form. Aisha was soon in and out of consciousness.

 _*Something takes a part of me_

 _Something lost and never seen_

 _Every time I start to believe_

 _Something's raped and taken from me_

 _Life's gotta always be messing with me_

 _Can't they chill and let me be free_

 _Can't I take away all this pain_

 _I try to every night, all in vain, in vain_

Aisha found her self in the stretcher while paramedics took her in the back of the ambulance where they placed an oxygen mask on her. She felt the paramedics putting pressure on her wounds.

 _"Miss Blaire, do you know where you are?"_ One paramedics said.

Aisha looked at the ceiling and her eyes started dilating. She flatlined.

 _"We're losing her!"_

 _Sometimes I cannot take this place_

 _Sometimes it's my life I can't taste_

 _Sometimes I cannot feel my face_

 _You'll never see me fall from grace_

Aisha opened her eyes again and found herself being raced into the emergency room. Zoc, who was seen in his human adult form with black long hair that pass his waist and blue eyes, panting. He was force to stay behind, leaving his daughter in the doctors care.

He and the teens were force to wait in the waiting room. Lance cried on Albedo's lap while he patted his head gently, that was all that Albedo can do so he can ease the albino while Spindle stayed on the Albedo's head, buzzing and chirping sadly. Ben hugged his legs while Scarlett and Dragon were on his shoulders, trying to soothe the brunette. He felt useless and he was an all time hero, but he didn't go alien when Aisha was brutally attack by Ronaldo. Yet something told him not to, but who would?

 _Something takes a part of me_

 _You and I were meant to be_

 _A cheap fuck for me to lay_

 _Something takes a part of me_

Gwen laid her head on Kevin's shoulder, she was so scared that Aisha was not make it due to her heart, which is the most important organ in the human body, but she had to pray she would make it this time. She was the only Fuegoen Princess that would make it through anything.

 _Feeling like a freak on a leash (You wanna see the light)_

 _

Feeling like I have no release (So do I)

How many times have I felt diseased (You wanna see the light)

Nothing in my life is free, is free

_

Miranda and TK sat next to each other, healing Icy, Treasure and Frozen who were hurt from Ronaldo's action. They admit they were brave enough to try to stop him even though they were small. Pinocchio, a healed up Bane and Roxy laid down on the chairs, exhausted and went into a deep sleep. Azmuth was with them along with Monique and Marquise, waiting patiently for Aisha.

 _Sometimes I cannot take this place_

 _Sometimes it's my life I can't taste_

 _Sometimes I cannot feel my face_

 _You'll never see me fall from grace_

JT and Cash stayed across the waiting room, hoping Aisha would make it. They were friends of Aisha and they wanted to make sure she was ok. When they made to the doorstep of the Blaire residence, they were gagged and tied up by Ronaldo's magic.

Zoc now in his human form was leaning against the wall of the small waiting room. He wore a blue button shirt with black jeans from Sauls clothes he leaves behind whenever he comes visit. He was getting worried of Aisha, his little Bloom. No, _their_ little Bloom.

 _Something takes a part of me_

 _You and I were meant to be_

 _A cheap fuck for me to lay_

 _Something takes a part of me_

Aisha was rushed into surgery to see they are able to save her heart. Her wounds were patched with stitched, but for now her heart needed saving. Her mind went off somewhere, into a dark place and she can imagine the future, saying that Aisha Blaire, is dead.

 _Breaking News: The Famous Boxer Aisha Blaire is pronounce dead at a local hospital._

 _Aisha Blaire was pronounce dead in this hospital behind me._

 _15 year old Aisha Blaire had hopes and dreams but they soon come to an end._

 _A tragedy happen today in Hollywood. Aisha Blaire pronounce dead in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center._

 _Daughter of Amber Blaire is pronounce dead at a Los Angeles hospital and she was only 15-years-old._

 _This a tragedy to the boxing world. A candlelight vigil will be taken place in front of the Blaire home. Aisha Blaire leaves behind an uncle and a mother..._

 _"It's not over, Bloom." Juliet whimpered._

Aisha opened her eyes slowly, looking around what looked like a hospital room. The machines were making its usually beeping noises and she was crawling with wires and patches. She soon started choking on the tube down her throat. Zoc, along with Spindle awoken when he heard Aisha choking and immediately got up from the door, calling for help. A male nurse came in and took off her oxygen mask. Aisha eyes widen as she felt her life was gonna end again.

"Sweetie it's ok, he's just taking out the tube so you'll be able to breath. Calm down." Zoc calmly told a frantic Aisha, holding her shaky hand.

And soon as the nurse pulled out the tube, Aisha started vomit alittle and started coughing.

"It's ok sweetheart." The nurse wiped off the vomit off of Aisha hospital gown and Aisha calmed down her breathing.

"That is strange." The nurse said.

"What is it?" Zoc turned his head to see the nurse.

"Usually a patient doesn't wake up immediately after heart surgery and they remain unconscious for the next 3 hours."

"How long has she been out of surgery?" Zoc Questioned.

"15 minutes ago." The nurse said and looked at her newly surgical scare on her chest, between her breast. To see if they aren't any bleeding or stitches removed from Aisha's frantic shaking, but it looked ok.

"Ok, Miss Blaire, I need to ask you some questions. Do you know where you are?" The nurse said sternly.

Aisha opened her mouth and slowly said her answer, but in a tired and groggy tone.

"H-hospital.." Aisha said.

"Good, did you know how you got here?"

"No..." Aisha responded.

"What is your mothers name?"

Aisha pauses for a moment. Was she referring to her adoptive mother or her birth mother? But she said to answer quickly.

"Amber.. Blaire.."

"Ok, just making sure. You haven't lost any memory so that's a good start. Call me if you need anything Miss Blaire." And The nurse left, leaving the door closed and Aisha turned her head to see her dad.

"Daddy?..." She looked at her dads human form who she hadn't seen before but in pictures.

"Bloom." Zoc smiled softly and leaned down, moved her hair out of her forehead to kiss Aisha's forehead.

"My baby, thank goodness."

 **Cash and JT in the original series don't know Ben Tennyson, but they do know Aisha, up close and personal. Hope you guys enjoy**

 *** used meaning Aisha's thoughts**

 **Song used is "Freak on a Leash" by Korn**


	52. Recovery

**Aisha is stuck in the hospital and Ben stays with her during her recovery. They soon express their feelings to one other with much more surprises happening.**

 **WARNING: Lemon scene!!! If you don't approve then leave!!**

Bouquets of roses were seen around in Aisha's hospital room from fans due to the news of her sudden heart surgery which Include balloons and a very large teddy bear with a large green ribbon around its neck, bought by Ben Tennyson. Which was very sweet of him.

During her recovering in the hospital, Aisha looked through the Book of Life while eating her breakfast early one morning. Miranda managed to sneak it in since this hospital has very high security standards but since she is an anodite and she has ways. While skimming through the pages with her boyfriend, Ben Tennyson she tried to find the page about the 3 legendary creatures Ronaldo spoke about, but all she found was blank pages. Sighing.

"There's nothing here about the legendary creatures." Aisha admitted defeat.

Ben placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't stress too much babe, maybe Ronaldo was making that up to scare you." Ben calmed his girlfriend down.

"Ben, I know it's real and I'm determined to find it. It's my duty as a princess to find a way to restore my planet." She said while looking through the pages. She became agitated since staying in the hospital for half a day and it's already morning. Doctors and nurses alike come in and make sure her heart is beating properly and her sutures are secure and bandaged are changed regularly. She had a bandages around the topside of her head, upper left arm and around her stomach. The doctors had to remove more than a dozen shards of glass around the girls body; big and small, but they were surprised that none of them damaged her internal organs and especially her brain. One shard of glass was 1 inch away from her heart, but successfully it was removed properly to prevent anymore blood loss.

After showering and making sure her head and body is facing away from the shower head. She came out with fuzzy pink and black pajama pants with foxes on them (Lance bought them for her in the gift shop and thought they were cute) with a loose black v neck shirt thanks to Lance and matching socks. In her uninjured right hand, was a IV machine where the antibiotics and fluids that go straight to her body and stay hydrated. She was given pain medications as well during her stay. Her wet hair was loosely braided and placed over her shoulder. Nurses soon started rebandaging her again and make sure she had no infection or any sutures missing. It was normal for her to get this kind of treatment but this was getting annoying to her.

Ben helped her put on a long black silk robe, tying it and made her sit down on the wheel chair. Ben smiled and wore a green long green silk robe under his pajamas. (Her uncle bought them for the couple so they could match, believing that they were cute)

Aisha and Ben exit out the room while she held on the machine tightly and Ben took control of the wheelchair. While strolling in the hallways, she looked out the window, to see the beautiful view of Los Angeles. She was so happy to get out of that room and see what was she missing outside of her California, where she called it home for 15 years.

"Very beautiful huh Ben?" Aisha asked.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ben responded and made Aisha blush for a bit and Ben kiss her by surprise. While the two were looking at the view from the eighth floor of the hospital, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey lovebirds." Kevin grinned as he, Gwen, Lance, Albedo, Miranda, TK, Pinocchio (in Miranda's arms), Cash, JT, Zoc(in his human form) along with Azmuth came to visit Aisha and Ben.

"Oh, hi guys." Ben responded.

Aisha smile and received a kiss from her father.

Miranda set Pinocchio down in the floor, kneeling down next to him.

"It's ok, you can hug Aisha but gently." Miranda told the small puppet.

"Go on." Kevin gently told the puppet.

Everyone looked at the puppet, smiling as Pinocchio stood there shy while looking at Aisha, sitting in the wheelchair with a tired smile. He started whimpering and started running toward Aisha.

"Princess!!" He jumped on Aisha's lap and cried softly on Aisha's chest. She looked down at the puppet, smiling and stroke his hair gently.

"I'm here my little puppet, I'm here. It's ok, I'm fine." She hugged him gently while the puppet kept weeping and wetting her silk robe but she didn't mind.

"Awwwwwww.." Miranda and Gwen said while the boys looked at the puppet being reunited with the princess, smiling.

Ben watched and smiled softly then notice someone was missing from the group.

"Hey, Where's Monique and Marquise?" Ben Questioned.

"They're here, but at a different floor." Lance came up to the couple and pulled out his phone, revealing a picture of Monique, with a new born baby boy in her arms. They gasp.

"Awwwwww, he's adorable. Pinocchio look, he's finally here. You're an uncle now." Aisha said and Pinocchio looked at the photo, smiling and blushing softly.

"Does he have a name?" The puppet asked cutely.

"Yes, Maurice." Lance responded.

While Pinocchio smiled at the photo, Zoc was relieved that her soul wasn't destroyed but her aura seemed stronger than ever from the attack. He grew to like Ben as well since he watched and took care of Aisha.

"How are you hanging sweetheart?" Zoc asked his daughter.

"I'm fine daddy." Aisha responded back.

"Daddy?" Cash and JT said together, surprised.

"Oh! Cash, JT this is my birth father, Zoc." Aisha introduce the boys to her father. Zoc appeared to be middle age man, but he appeared young with his black long hair that pass his waist and shiny blue eyes with a tan complexion, similar to Aisha's. He had a piece of his hair braided and secure with a red ribbon.

"Please to meet you two." Zoc turned his attention to the boys. "And may I ask who are you two to my little Bloom?" Zoc demanded, looking down at them and crossing his arms.

Both boys gulp.

"Don't worry, he may be hard on you two but he's a softy once you get to know him." Ben reassured the boys since he kinda experienced the rough treatment from Zoc.

"We-We're friends of Aisha sir." Cash answered first.

"From Hollywood Academy. We want to present your daughter a gift!" JT said and soon the two boys pull out in their hands was a sliver replica of a owl with onyx gems for eyes, attached with a sliver chain necklace. Aisha gasp and she took the necklace from the boys.

"My necklace. How did you?" Aisha looked at the necklace closely.

"Right after the fight with you and Julie. I saw the necklace on the floor and I managed to pick up the piece and we wondered how we can fix it." JT explained.

" _You_ had a fight with Julie Yamamoto?" Ben was surprise. Zoc blinked in confusion as well as the visitors.

Aisha responded with a nod.

"Yes, But it wasn't my fault. It was Julie's. She attacked me right after the last day of school!" Pinocchio looked up at Aisha.

"It's true. I witnessed it." And Lance began to tell the story.

3 months ago.

Aisha, Lance and Jess were exiting out of Hollywood Academy and were super excited now that their freshmen year of high school has come to an end. Sophomore year will be more interesting than Freshman year since they can finally go to the cruise of the Halloween Fright Feast.

Aisha was seen in her uniform; a black blazer over her black vest with a white button shirt that was secure with a black tie. She wore a black plaid skirt with black up the thigh stocking with black loafers with her black raven hair up in a ponytail.

Lance and Jess wore their EMT uniforms; a white short sleeve uniform shirt tucked in with navy pants and black leather boots.

"Still surprise you two did well on the first year as EMT's you two." Aisha smiled softly while holding on to her black hobo back.

"I know. I can't wait for more in next year. I heard it's more interesting than freshmen year." Jess said determined. Her bleached and brown hair pulled up in a bun.

"We'll do our best next semester sis with Selena by our side and besides, it's always been a dream of ours to become EMT's." Lance grinned.

Aisha smiles cutely as the three walked towards home until they spotted a familiar face from across the street who they hated so much; Julie Yamamoto and their smiles disappeared immediately.

Jess growled quietly and Lance looked at Julie. Aisha gripped on the handle of her hobo bag, gulp. As soon as the walking symbol showed, Julie ran toward the group and surprisingly punched Aisha with her bare fist. Aisha landed on her knees with blood coming out of her nose and mouth while her owl necklace was dangling around her neck. (Lance and Jess gave her the necklace when they were in middle school and kept it since)

Meanwhile Cash and JT were walking the same route as Aisha, Lance and Jess would go until they some screaming. They rushed where the screaming took place and saw Aisha, bleeding and Lance, grabbing a hold of Julie.

"Fight me Coma! Fight me!" Julie was struggling to let go of Lances grip.

"That's enough Julie. This isn't the boxing ring!" Jess said.

"Oh it is to me." Julie stomped on Lances foot, making him scream and kicked him inbetween the legs, letting go of Julie. Jess held her brother while Julie ran toward Aisha with her fist ready, but Aisha dodged the punches. Aisha jabbed Julie on the side of her rib, making her gasp but Julie jabbed Aisha straight on her gut. She coughed out some blood and soon she uppercut her by surprise, making Aisha fall down on her side. Julie pant.

"It's not over Aisha." Julie said while panting. "I still got more in me, Get up!" Aisha slowly got up on her knees with her hands.

"GET UP!!" Julie shouted. Aisha started panting and saw her necklace on the ground, broken. Something inside her changed and she closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself and they immediately turned red when she opened them.

"It is to me, Yamamoto." Aisha said and immediately got on her feet in her, positioning her self in the Orthodox position with blood down her chin and nose. Julie grinned and did the same stance. The girls circled and soon Aisha threw her first jab. Julie dodged immediately and did a uppercut on her. Her fist was 1 one inch to Aisha's face when she notice she had a opening as Julie got distracted. Aisha breath out quickly as soon as she did a straight jab with her bare fist on her gut and finish it off with her left and right hooks and finally an uppercut. Julie was knocked out off the floor, groaning.

Aisha kept panting while standing on her legs. She had a bruise on her cheek with a bloody nose and mouth and a black eye.

Monique and Marquise witness this as well. This was when she notice the red eyes. Julie got up on her feet, panting.

"Had enough?" Aisha joked around and spit out her blood. She had their blood all over her uniformed blazer.

"Why you!" Julie got immediately got and ran toward Aisha with her fist up until her girlfriend, Elena Validus came from behind, pulling her away.

"What are you thinking?! You're under probation after that other surprise attack of Coma!" Elena told her girlfriend while she struggling to let go.

Elena grabbed a syringe from her pocket and inserted it on her neck. Making Julie groan and her body limp and felt relaxed. Elena scooped her up, turning her direction of Aisha, being patched up by Lance and Jess. (She didn't have the power at that time)

"Maybe you should put that 'girlfriend' of yours on a leash so she wouldn't wonder off." Lance angrily said while stopping the blood from Aisha's eyelid.

"Oh haha very funny like your face." Elena responded.

"Why you?! I'm gonna sock you and your little demon girlfriend!!" Jess shouted in fiery. As she took one step. Cash, JT, Monique and Marquis stopped her.

"She's not worth it Jess." Cash calmly said.

"We'll get even with her. For now, Aisha needs medical attention, from the best EMT's." Monique told her and looked at a battered Aisha.

"Get out of here now Elena and don't ever come to Hollywood again!" Marquise responded, he was looking out after his friend.

"Good! Because this place is crawling with psychos! !!" Elena shouted and walked away with an unconscious Julie in her arms.

Aisha took off her blazer that had large amounts of blood, it made her uncomfortable and threw it on the side. Lance grabbed it and placed it on her shoulders as he finished putting away the first aid kit in his bag.

"Come on." Lance helped her up along with Marquise as Aisha gripped on her a blazer and Monique, Marquise, Cash and JT escorted the three teens to their route home. It was then JT noticed a destroyed owl necklace on the concrete floor and picked it up, showing it to Cash. It'll take time to fix it but they have to give it back to its rightful owner.

Present Day

Aisha smiled at her necklace and slowly put it around her neck.

"Thank you so much. This necklace means the world to me since Owls were my moms favorite nocturnal birds of all.. and Ofcourse.. my best friend." Aisha answered and looked at her necklace then at Lance. He smiled back at Aisha, if it wasn't for his help, she would have been in hospital by now, but he treated her back to health.

"Um Miss Aisha?" Albedo said, grinning.

"You have more gifts." The albino continued and pulled out his red backpack, opening it. Icy, Treasure, Frozen, Scarlett, Dragon and Spindle popped their heads out of the backpack. Sadly Bane and Roxy had to stay home.

Making Aisha gasp.

"How?"

"They snuck in my bag." Albedo admitted and kneel down, letting the pets coming out as they ran and flew towards Aisha.

"Guys!" Aisha smiles happily and opened her arms and the pets flew and ran on her lap, hugging her. Nuzzling and licking her face.

"Oh, I miss you all. I'm so sorry if I made you worried." Aisha responded as Dragon laid on her shoulder, smiling happily while Scarlett landed on Ben's shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

"O-ok ok I miss you too." Ben responded. "But someone had to watch Aisha while she recovers."

As for Aisha, she was cuddling her pets so gently. She wanted to go home so badly and stay home before school was about to start. Miranda and Gwen hugged Aisha side by side.

"I miss my girls!" Aisha smiled softly.

"It wasn't the same without you home. Roxy was looking for you, even Bane." Gwen responded.

"How are the-" The wheelchair Aisha felt a burning sensation through her arm, making her groan. Frozen and the others looked at Aisha with concern look.

"Aisha?" Ben came in front of Aisha, Miranda and Gwen let go of her. He turned to see the IV machine, the bags were empty.

"Ah man, can someone get a nurse?" Ben asked the gang.

"I'll get one!" JT offered and ran to the desk for the nurse who was in charge of Aisha's case.

"Guys, can you get off of Aisha for a moment?" The concern brunette told the pets on her lap and they cooperated and Pinocchio went back with Miranda's arms. Treasure went back with Albedo, holding her closely while Gwen held Icy. Dragon was with Lance and Spindle was with Zoc. Scarlett remained in Ben's shoulder.

The male nurse who helped Aisha from earlier and started scanning Aisha's medical wristband. In his other hand was a tablet, searching for the medicine that Aisha needed. Gwen and Miranda looked at this young sexy male nurse who was helping Aisha, restocking her with the IV she needed.

Aisha sigh from the pain she experience for a good 5 minutes.

"Much better?" The male nurse asked.

"Much.. better.." Aisha smiled and the nurse pulled out his stethoscope from his neck and placed it on her heart, hearing it if they were any problems. So far, it was beating good and strong. He even checked on her scar on her chest, arm, head and side of her stomach and so far they looked good.

"So far it's good Miss Blaire, But you should be back to your hospital room." This made her eyes widen.

"No way, there's no way I'm going back in my room." Aisha pout and crossed her arms.

 _10 seconds later._

"I can't believe I'm back in this room." Aisha sat up on her hospital bed. Her black robe off her while Gwen and Miranda took the bouquets of flowers that were sent to Aisha, even the balloons and the large teddy bear. The teens said their goodbyes and will visit her again while her father try to calm down his agitated daughter.

"Aisha, calm down you'll be here for another day. They just want to make you are alright." Zoc explained to his daughter.

"But dad, it's boring here. There's nothing to do." Aisha complained.

"It's best to stay bored than hurting yourself baby and you have Ben to stay with you." He kissed her forehead.

"Just one more day and you'll be home with everyone."

Aisha smiles at her dad and nodded.

"Yes dad."

"Good, take care my bloom." Zoc said and kissed his daughters forehead again, said goodbye to Ben and left the room.

"Well, that went well." Ben sat across from Aisha.

"I know, at least they took the flowers and the balloons." She laid on her right side with a knitted red and white blanket covering her body.

Aisha had to think back when she found out she was adopted to Amber when she was a baby. Amber adored Aisha as she was her own daughter. She took her everywhere, to show everyone how adorable she is. She had to think all those wonderful 15 birthdays, 15 Christmas's, 15 Thanksgivings and many more.

Thinking about them just made her depressed. She believed her mother is out there, somewhere and hoping her daughter will find her.

She slowly closed her eyes and went to a deep sleep. Into her dream world.

She started dreaming of her adoptive mom and soon, she found herself levitating into the air. There, she looked around.

"Mom, I need help."

"What is it sweetheart?" Juliet appeared in front of Aisha.

"Mom, I'm just so confused. I don't know where to start. I don't know if I'm cut for being a princess now, I felt useless and I thought I did well on my powers you gave me when I was fighting Ronaldo, but I lost and he nearly took the crystal from me. He even hurt everyone I cared about and nearly killed them. I'm just a princess of failure mom, a useless one.." Aisha cried softly and hugged her knees. Her mother hugged her daughter.

"Shhhhhh.. you are not useless my Bloom. You are just new with the powers I gave you. It'll take some training for you to master them. Your father wanted you to become a wizard but we weren't so sure if that would suit you. Your friends are safe because you released your powers on time and healed them."

"And as for Ronaldo, where did you teleported him?" Juliet Questioned her daughter.

"I don't know mom. I don't know. What am I anyway? Earth girl or the royal heir of Fuego?" Aisha voice broke down. She wasn't so sure where she teleported Ronaldo.

"We experienced many events in our life my Bloom. The friends we make, the people we care about and those who don't understand you. All of those things made you who you are today. You are both earth girl and princess of Fuego. Daughter of Amber and Niece of Saulvador. The Goddaughter of Azmuth, Zoc's biological daughter, Ben Tennyson's girlfriend, the keeper of the Heart of Fire and the keeper of 1 of 3 mythical creatures. And no one will take those things away from you. Ever." Juliet told her daughter with confidence.

"No one wanted to be with you since you were known being a competive boxer and that's what they see outside of you but they haven't seen the inside of you; a wonderful, sweet and intelligent young women that your father watched over you for 15 years and that was how you won Ben's heart, the same way I won your fathers."

Aisha looked at her mother for a moment from every word she told her. She wanted her daughter to succeed like she did when she and Zoc became plumbers. She wanted her to succeed as a princess, boxer and a student, something that Juliet never got a chance to succeed back in Fuego.

When Aisha was a child, no one wanted to play with her since she was different from everyone else but Lance came to her aid and befriended the raven. Since that day, her and Lance had a strong bond and soon was introduced to Cash, JT, Monique and Marquise later in Hollywood Academy. She wanted to keep fighting as a boxer and as a princess and put an end on Ronaldo once and for all. Meeting Ben and the others were the greatest gifts ever to Aisha, it bought her hope...and family.

"You really think I can really do this?" Aisha Questioned and looked at her mother.

"I know so sweetie. You are strong, fierce, beautiful. You are our only hope to restore Fuego. You still have a long journey to go Aisha and I know you can do this, with your family." Juliet smiles and kissed her daughters forehead. She was referring to Ben and everyone else.

"Get some rest Aisha, you deserve it.." and soon she disappeared out of sight.

Back in the hospital room, Aisha and Ben were sound asleep in the hospital bed together. The Book of Life opened a new page of Juliet, Zoc, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Miranda, TK, Azmuth, Cash, JT, Monique and Marquise. They were surrounding a red rose that has bloomed large and beautiful. Representing Aisha.

In the afternoon, Tio Saul came back from Big Bear to see how everyone is doing while Aisha recovered. He was soon teaching the teens, father and godfather how to make a authentic Salvadoran dish that his family love to make together; Pupusas.

Kevin was in charge of mixing the flour, corn and water, making them into a dough.

"That's good Kevin and now round them into balls." Saul said and Kevin corporate. Saul put out 4 medium bowls of fillings.

"You can put pork, cheese, black beans in your pupusas, but Aisha's most favorite is queso con chicharron, cheese with pork." Saul explained to the teens.

He started taught the teens how to fill them, flatten them and put them in the flat pan, grilling them. The smell was amazing. Next he taught them how to eat it with their hands, along side pickled cabbage and tomato sauce.

"Saul makes really good pupusas Albedo. Too bad Selena and Ben won't be around." Lance said and started eating on his pupusas he made.

Albedo slowly chewed on his, the cheese and pork made it amazing along with the cabbage and sauce. No wonder why Aisha loves this very much.

After lunch and Cash and JT left, Albedo went outside of the backyard for a moment, moping and looking at the view of Hollywood, where dreams come true. He couldn't believe that Ronaldo's plan was to capture more mythical creatures in order to gain the Heart of Fire, but he thought they were a myth.

"This is crazy, how is he planning to capture a nine tales and a dragon?" Albedo said to himself.

While looking and the wind blowing on his face, he heard a whimpering noise from the flower garden. He went to check and moved the flowers away, only to see 2 wolf pups, that looked like they were barely 1 day old.

"LANCE!!" Albedo shouted.

Immediately Lance ran outside to see what was wrong with Albedo.

"What? What is it?!" Lance was scared.

Albedo took off his red jacket that was wrapped in a bundle and showed Lance the wolf cubs, whimpering.

"I found wolf cubs, in the flower garden." Albedo said it slowly.

Back in the hospital, Ben and Aisha were having some alone time in the hospital room. After the nurse checked on the scars and left. The couple were in bed, making out side by side. Ben had took off his tank top, leaving it on the floor but left his pants on. They were kissing under the blanket. Aisha placed her hand on Ben's cheek while kissing him.

After a while, they separate while Aisha pant and her face was red and looked at Ben with her brown eyes.

Ben pant as well.

"Th-this is my first time I'm with someone this close.." Aisha admitted.

Ben smiled and started nuzzling her hair.

"Me too, Aisha.."

Aisha smiles softly and soon they started kissing again. Ben's hand trail down her bandaged arm then up to her chest, tracing the bandaged scar gently during the kiss until Aisha gasp and the two stopped, separating.

Ben was curious why did Aisha gasp until he realized that his hand was on her chest. This made Ben blush.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Aisha placed her finger on the brunettes lips.

Aisha shook her head and smiled, looking at him.

"Don't be, it's ok. Just as long it's you Ben. I'm fine." Aisha admitted.

Ben blushed redder but had the largest smile on his face.

"Aisha!" He was soon on top of his girlfriend and started kissing her deeply and surprisingly. Aisha kissed him back and soon they were making out again. Ben pulled down her shirt, revealing her black bra but them down again and revealed her large perky breast, rubbing them affectionately during their make out session. Lance was right, they were soft and big .

They immediately stopped and Ben started kissing her neck, making her moans softly and quietly while the brunette kept rubbing her breast and his kisses trail down her chest. This was the first time he has ever been this close to a girl before, but something about Aisha just made him want her more.

Ben looked down at Aisha, she looked beautiful. Her cheeks turned red, her pink lips apart slightly and panting. Her black hair moved across the bed while her brown eyes look back at the jade eyes. Ben heart started beating fast suddenly.

"Aisha." Ben said.

"Ben." She responded.

Suddenly he pulled down Aisha's pajama pants along with her panties. She became confused at first and started moaning immediately as Ben started licking her virgin pussy. His hands holding on to her legs and thighs while he kept licking and started bending half of her body frontward. It had a sweet and spicy taste within his tastebuds and yet he wanted more. Aisha kept moaning as she enjoyed being eaten out by Ben while his finger was circling her Clitoris.

Ben suddenly stopped for a moment, laying her body down on the bed and pant when he suddenly pulled down his pajama pants along with his boxers.

He soon got on top of Aisha, looking down at her for a moment and felt his private area close to Aisha's. She gasp when she felt something hard poking her private part. She looked up at Ben and nodded. She wanted it as much as Ben.

"Aisha.." He started kissing her sloppy, playing with her tongue as Ben let his member slowly enter inside her. Aisha gasp and shaken abit, holding his hand tightly with hers. This was Ben's first time as well for Aisha. Somehow, he felt warm inside her as he enter her. Aisha started tearing up.

"Aisha?" Ben asked but the raven shook her head.

"Ben.. I'm sorry.. I..." she tried to explain to Ben as more tears stream down her face.

Ben kissed her gently, his fingers gently stroking her cheek and continued moving but in a slow pace. They moan softly while Aisha gripped on his back. She somehow liked it.

"B-Ben.." she said moaning.

"Aisha, your.." Ben moan and continued moving his hips, but alittle rough. He immediately lifted her whole body up off the bed as he sat down on the bed, making her sit on his lap while his whole member was fully inside her. This made Aisha moan loudly as tears stream down her face as Ben kept thrusting her in this new position.

She moans more and hugged him tightly. "S-somethings coming out.."

Ben started thrusting faster and gripped on her tightly.

"D-Don't worry, I'll pull it out.." Ben reassured her and kept going.

Aisha moans louder and louder until.. she suddenly released herself and Ben pulled out, releasing himself as well on her back.

Both teens pants, sweat dripping down their bodies while holding each other in their arms. They soon share a passionate kiss.

Later, Aisha was in the shower, cleaning herself. She couldn't move the IV tubes around that were intact in her arm or scrub her wounds until a nurse comes in and rebandage them. Ben was with her, laying his head on her lap and smiling peacefully as Aisha stroke his wet hair. Since having sex for the first time, they somehow got closer than ever. They did it again earlier in the shower when Aisha was cleaning herself and yet they wanted more. Aisha turned off the water faucet and sigh happily for a quiet moment to herself.

Ben slowly lifted himself up to her and kissed her. Their hands roaming on each other's wet naked body and Ben nuzzled against Aisha's neck, kissing it along the way.

"Ben.. aren't you tired?" She Questioned.

"No.." he responded and continued kissing her neck.

Aisha smiled while blushing and kissed him against then resumed again with their sexual activity. She leaned against the bathroom wall and gasp as she felt his member entering inside her again, covering her mouth.

Ben gripped on her hips and started thrusting her like crazy. He felt bigger in each thrust. She loved it when he was inside her and so did he. The inner walls squeezing him tightly and he enjoyed it. Making them into one.

The young teens, experiencing on something that is forbidden to them at this age but something about this was..so right.

Aisha changed into her black robe and Ben put on his green robe under their naked bodies. They looked at each other for a moment and shared a wonderful and passionate kiss before the nurse came back to change Aisha's bandages.

 **This is what happens when you mix Starbucks and Pizza together and have a massive sugar rush at the same time. And Yes, Julie's** **girlfriend is Elena Validus. Hope you all enjoy. Comment, Review and Love this story!**

 **Peeeeeeaaaaaaacce!!!**


	53. Ashes

**Juliet's gives Aisha a gift that'll help her during her mission to find the legendary animals. It's everyone's first day in Hollywood Academy!**

With Aisha finally home, everything was calm in the Blaire residence. The doctor told her to take it easy for those 6 to 8 weeks while recovering from her heart surgery.. and her other injuries. Aisha did nothing but stayed home from Saturday and Sunday. From the hospital, she called the producer from Jimmy Kimmel that she had emergency surgery and won't be a special guest for Saturday. They understood and told her to get well and will call for a follow up.

It was Sunday and the teens, Azmuth, Zoc and pets were having a pool party in the Blaire swimming pool expect Aisha, who was in the piano room and was seen in her regular pajamas; black shorts and tank top with her black long hair in a ponytail. Her left arm and side of her stomach were bandaged including her chest, but her head was fully healed, thank god.

This room had a large grand piano in the center that was made specially to Aisha plus the walls were covered with framed poster with famous legendary rappers and musicians that her mother looked up and dream of meeting them or become like them. Amber was a big dreamer, her biggest dream in life was to become a mother. She thought that dream was impossible to get until Aisha came in her life and it made her a better person, but first Aisha started feeding the twin wolve pups that Albedo found in the flower garden. They were so adorable when they suckle on the bottle and now it became her priority to make these grow strong, and playful.

After feeding the pups, Aisha started playing the keyboard from a piece she knew.. and Ofcourse Lance made her watch. She soon started playing and started singing along the way.

 _What's left to say?_

 _These prayers ain't working anymore_

 _Every word shot down in flames_

 _What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?_

 _I'm losing my voice calling on you_

As she was singing and playing, she started using the Heart of Fire and started forming a couple made out of fire. They soon dancing formerly as she kept singing.

 _Cause I've been shaking_

 _I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_

 _Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _And when I pray to God all I ask is_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

 _Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?_

 _'Cause I need you here, woah_

 _'Cause I've been shaking_

 _I've been bending backwards till I'm broke_

 _Watching all these dreams go up in smoke_

Ben came in the house with a plate of food for Aisha and to make sure she was ok. As soon as he opened the door slightly, he soon saw with something amazing. He saw Aisha singing and playing on the piano with a couple, made out of Fire and they're dancing.

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _Let beauty come out of ashes_

 _And when I pray to God all I ask is_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

 _Can beauty come out of ashes?_

Aisha let go of the keyboard and sigh. The fire couple bowed and disappeared into mid air. Suddenly she heard clapping and gasp, turning her head around to see Ben Tennyson, in his green swim trunks, smiling.

"Babe that was amazing, how did you do that?" Ben smiled with excitement and walked toward her with a plate of food.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Imitating Fire." Ben said and sat down by her in the piano bench.

"Oh um.." Aisha wasn't sure how to answer.

Ben was waiting for an answer, grinning.

"It's... complicated to say since I've never did show it to anyone else, but I will admit that I've been able to imitate fire when I ran away from home. Soon I realized I can imitate Fire by my emotions." She said as she started concentrated, using her Heart of Fire from within and formed a fire rose into the palm of her hand and showed it to Ben.

"I kept it to myself and never showed it to anyone else, but now that my secrets out." The Fire rose dissolved into thin air, sighing.

Ben smiled and kissed her. "You are full of surprises Aisha, that's why I love you."

Aisha smiled and blushed abit, kissing him back.

"Why thank you, Ben Tennyson and I love you too." She said as she took the plate from him and started eating. "Man, I'm starving."

"I thought you might be and since you are still in recovery. How about you head outside at the pool? Everyone is wondering how are you doing." Ben said.

Aisha smiled and nodded as she put on her black robe under her pajamas, she covered the pups up with a warm blanket in a bed they were in then held Ben's hand, exiting out of the piano room.

As they went to the backyard pool, Aisha saw the teens playing in the water, splashing each other. Her father was having a blast in his human form, laughing. There was a kiddie pool across from the couple and saw Pinocchio, Azmuth and Dragon, relaxing. Azmuth and Dragon were in their own small inflatable pool floaters. This made Aisha giggle, that was honestly the most cutest and most adorable moment she had ever seen since coming back from the hospital. She turned her attention to Albedo, in the shade while sitting on the patio chair and reading a book in his red trunks and on his lap was Treasure, relaxing. Icy was playing with Bane, Roxy, Frozen, Spindle and Scarlett.

"Albedo, why aren't you in the pool?" She said while walking toward him, smiling.

"I prefer to stay here than get wet Miss Blaire." Albedo said and resuming reading his book.

Aisha took the book away from him.

"Hey!"

"Albedo, do you know the term of 'fun' is?" Aisha asked the albino.

"No, now give me my book." Albedo asked politely.

"Not until you know what fun is." Aisha stayed her ground.

"I got it Selena." Lance got out of the pool, wearing his dark gray swim trunks and pulled Albedo onto his shoulder, making Treasure jump in Aisha's arms then set her down.

"What are you doing?!" Albedo was stuggling to let go.

"Relax Alby, just hold your breath." Lance told his boyfriend and walked over to the pool.

"Hold my—what?!" Albedo was terrified. "No no! Anything but th-ahhhhh!"

Lance and Albedo jumped in the pool, making everyone laugh in and out of the pool. Albedo head popped into the surface, gasping for air and jumped on a 4 ft donut- like pool floater and sat in it and oh he was mad.

"I'm gonna kill you Lancelot!!" Albedo shouted.

Lance popped his head out of the water, laughing.

"Come on Albedo, this is called fun. Ever had that?" Lance Questioned.

"No." Albedo looked away from the Albino, pouting.

"Awww Alby, I was just joking around. Can you forgive me?" Lance asked cutely.

Albedo lifted himself off from the pool floater and layed on his stomach, moving his wet dreads of hair out of his face while Lance did the puppy dog face. Albedo shook his head and sigh.

"I'll forgive you, just for once." Albedo calmly said and Lance smiled, pulling him out of the floater and hugging him.

Aisha smiled and thought of something. Soon she snapped her fingers and worked her magic she had practice with her dad.

Gwen, Miranda and Aisha's hair magically had colored highlights. Gwen had fusion pink streaks while Miranda had purple and Aisha had green.

"How did you do that?" Lance asked his friend while holding on Albedo. "And what about me?!"

She grinned and snapped her fingers again, making Lance have have black highlights.

She also gave Ben, TK, Kevin, Albedo and her father in his human form highlights.

Ben had black highlights, TK had blue, Kevin had dark grey, Albedo and Zoc had red. This made Aisha smiled softy.

"Dude, how did you do that?!" TK asked as he was checking out his hair. He was loving it and even took a selfie from his phone.

"I'm a princess TK." Aisha responded with a smile. Gwen and Miranda hugged her by surprise, making her laugh.

After awhile, Aisha remained in the shade and watched her friends playing in the pool. It seemed that Albedo gotten use to being in the pool and know the definition of 'fun' is, but it sucked that she couldn't be with them, she had to recover yet something was bothering her as well. Why didn't she use her powers to heal herself instead? Was it because she used her powers from the fight with Ronaldo? She needed answer.

"Bloom?"

Her mind stopped as she turned her head to see her father(still in his human form) as he sat next to her.

"Oh dad, shouldn't you be in the pool with everyone?" She asked.

"It wasn't the same without you baby, but as for you, you need to recover so you can heal naturally since you are low of power." Zoc explained and Icy landed on Zoc's lap, petting her and Spindle on his shoulder.

"Low on power? As in the Heart of Fire?" Aisha Questioned as Frozen flew on Aisha's head, purring and chirping and Treasure, who landed on her lap.

Zoc nodded as he moved his long wet strains of black hair off his face. "You used all your powers that you used fight and to teleport Ronaldo somewhere else."

Aisha nodded, but she wanted to know something else as well. Her name. Where did she get it from?

"Dad, where did mom got my name from? On earth, Aisha is Arabic meaning 'she who lives.' What about Fuegoen?" She asked her father straight in the eye.

Zoc smiled and held his daughter. "In Fuego, Aisha means 'rise from the ashes.' Aisha, you have the power to rise Fuego from the ashes as a princess and as a warrior of the Heart of Fire along with the Phoenix. Your mother believed that you can make a great difference in Fuego and make peace to every planet in the galaxy."

Aisha smiled softly and nodded. "I'm determine to make that happen daddy. With Ben and everyone by my side."

"And with your new powers, you can do anything sweetheart." Zoc smiled as he magically appear the green heart shape necklace in his hands and placed it around her neck with Ben's skull necklace. This made Aisha smile.

"Daddy, what's a plumber?"

By the end of the day, Zoc explained to his daughter what is a plumber and other questions she wanted to know how her heritage as an ant. Zoc will give her training for her new powers in the future, once she is healed.

At night, Aisha, Ben and everyone went to bed, but just when two hours into sleeping passed, Aisha started dreaming, where she found herself in a bright room, looking around.

"Gwen! Miranda! TK! Kevin! Albedo! Ben! Dad! Uncle Azmuth! Lance, anyone!"

She started walking to find her friend when she suddenly stepped on some black goop, making her disgusted, but ignored it. Aisha found them, chilling at the pool along with the pets and immediately ran toward them until something grabbed her in a choke hold. Aisha gasp as she suddenly felt like she was sinking into the black goop, slowly. She struggled to break free as she watched her friends from a distance chatting and laughing one another, it was like they were ignoring her.

 _Someone help me, help me..!_ Aisha shut her eyes as she sink down into the goop and soon struggled to breath.

Aisha found herself in a fetal position, holding her legs close to her chest with her head curled in as she was sinking down into the endless sink hole hell. She completely forgot who she was and what were her objectives. Is this what Ronaldo wanted? To make her forget who she really is?

 _Who am I? What am I?..._

Out of the blue, she saw a memory of Juliet who stopped Ronaldo just in time and witness him fall out the castle. Juliet looked horrible and beaten to a pulp with anodite by her side, Juliet told the purple spirit. "Get out when you can... save my baby..." and Juliet soon transferred the Heart of Fire in her crying baby daughter and saw her fly away with the anodite before the castle collapsed.

Tears was streaming down her face as she found herself laying down on the sand. As she slowly got up and soon realized she was at a beach. She looked around as the waves hit her feet.

"My dear, follow my voice and you'll find me.." Juliet whispered.

Aisha looked around and started closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to follow her mother's voice.

She opened her eyes slowly and found herself levitating in the air. Aisha found herself above the ocean from below her. The full moon was brighter than ever. She looked around and notice she had fairy wings behind her back. Transparent, Large,Butterfly- like elaborate fairy wings with a red and black designs on them as they flutter beautifully and soon Juliet appeared.

"Mom." She flew toward Juliet.

"You have grown wings my Bloom."Juliet said and reached out to Aisha and she did the same. Making Aisha smile and hugged her mother.

"Mom, I'm so scared. I just had a emergency surgery and I nearly lose my life. I don't know if I'm worthy to keep the most powerful jewel in the entire galaxy.. and finding the other legendary creatures.. what if Ronaldo finds them and it'll be too late?"

"Bloom, Don't worry about the future. If you keep thinking about the negative, It'll put stress on yourself and to others. For now, you have to find the legendary creatures." Juliet said as she looked at her daughter, stroking her cheek.

"They are somewhere in the galaxy, hidden. This Is your task to combined the Phoenix, NineTales and the Great Dragon all together so you can put an end of this madness once and for all my Bloom."

Aisha looked at her mother in a ghost appearance. Her dress swishing from the wind along with her black hair and Aisha nodded.

"I will mom, but how?"

Juliet smiled. "With this." She pulled out a ring from her finger, placing it in her daughters ring finger. It was golden band ring and in the center was a large diamond.

Aisha gasp for a moment and looked at her mother.

"Your father gave it to me before we went home to Fuego, and I kept it safe since. He said 'whenever you are lost, this will help you find a way home.'" Juliet explained, pointing at the a star that shined red with the ring shining.

"Is that.. Fuego?" She looked up.

"Yes." Juliet comment.

Aisha looked at her ring as it dimmed down. "You sacrifice yourself to protect me mom and I promise you, I will restore Fuego and stop Ronaldo once and for all, for you,dad, grandma and grandpa."

Juliet smiled at her daughter and immediately Aisha notice she was fading.

"Mom?"

"My powers are getting weaker, I'll have to rest in Fuego to restore my strength." Juliet said.

Aisha immediately hugged her mother.

"Mom, please don't leave me."

Her mother hugged her tightly.

"My little Bloom, this is not goodbye. I'll always be with you. You will never be alone.." And soon Juliet disolved into the air.

"We'll be together again, someday.." the princess whispered.

Monday morning came, a brand new day in Hollywood, California while everyone in the Blaire house was asleep in their beds, snoring away. Aisha awoken from her dream and looked at her left hand, looking at her mother's ring.

She turned to see Ben sound asleep, snoring cutely and this made her smile. The raven soon realized that she wasn't that much pain from yesterday and went to check her left shoulder and her stomach. They were completely healed including her chest which didn't show the scar.

"Thank you mom..." Aisha said quietly again.

"Everyone, time to get up!" Zoc shouted from the end of the hallway. Some groaned and while everyone hid their heads under their pillows.

"More sleep..." Ben said.

"It's only six thirty.." Lance groaned.

Aisha immediately got up and exit out her room.

"Morning dad!" She kissed her fathers cheek and went downstairs to the kitchen, leaving a confused Zoc. Azmuth was seen squeezing oranges to make fresh orange juice with a kitchen aid juicer.

"Morning Uncle Azmuth!" Aisha said to him cheery as she enter inside the kitchen.

"Ah, Good morning, Aisha." He smiled as he watched Aisha poured herself some homemade orange juice and took a sip.

"It's delicious."

"Thank you dear. Your father and I made breakfast for everyone since it's everyone's first day back to school."

"Why Thank you." Aisha smiled and heard groaning coming from the living room and to the kitchen.

Ben yawns. "Good morning..."

"Good morning everyone." Aisha said happily as she took another sip of her juice.

Albedo had the two pups in his arms, yawning while Lance made bottles for the pups, warming them up in the microwave while Albedo poured himself and Lance some orange juice.

"What's for breakfast?" TK said tiredly.

8 plates were in the kitchen island with bacon, eggs, sausage and chocolate chip pancakes.

Aisha was amazed.

"You guys really made breakfast?" She Questioned.

"Ofcourse, it took us time but we made it. Even the pets helped us." Zoc pointed at the couch where the pets and Pinocchio, who were sound asleep.

"Awww, how very sweet." Gwen said as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Now eat up kids, it's your first day of school and I don't want you guys being late." Azmuth asked.

"Yes Uncle Azmuth." Aisha smiled and everyone immediately started eating. The pancakes were heaven to her everytime she took a bite out of them.

While eating, Ben notice something in Aisha's finger.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed it.

The teens, godfather and father looked at Aisha. In her left hand finger was a ring.

"Oh, my mom gave it to me, in my dream." Aisha smiled and showed it to everyone. It was beautiful.

Lance gasp and looked at the ring closely with her hand intact.

"It's gorgeous!"

"Um, thanks Lance." Aisha giggles quietly.

TK took her hand.

"Is it real?"

"It's real." Zoc admitted. "I made it for her mother. Zoc said slowly and looked at it closely. It still shinned beautifully.

"Keep it safe baby. Because it will-" Her dad stopped when Aisha interupped.

"Help you find your way home. Mom told me." Aisha admitted with a grin.

Zoc smiles softly. She was like her mother, determined and ready for anything that stands in her way, but his train of thought ended when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Albedo said as he was munching on his breakfast.

Aisha raced to the door and looked at the peephole, There was nobody at the front door until she opened the door, a blonde horse appeared.

"LIGHTIN'!!!!" Aisha shouted and hugged her horse.

"What are you doing here baby?!" She kissed him and pet him gently.

"A horse?" Zoc was surprised.

Aisha smiled as she pet him. "Come on Lightin' lets get you inside." She guided her horse to the through the living room, the kitchen and the backyard while making his 'clip-clop' noise.

"How did a horse manage to get here from Big Bear?" Kevin Questioned.

The truth was when Lightin' saw Aisha leave, he became frantic. Manny nor Pierce wouldn't be close to the horse, fearing he might hit one of them. When he fully recovered from his snakebite, something told him to go to Hollywood to see Aisha. One night, when everyone was asleep, Lightin' managed to escape from his stable and gallop his way from the 1 day walk to Hollywood. He managed to survive the heat, the danger around him and avoid being spotted.

Right now he was given a large bowl of water with some apples.

"Good boy." Aisha kneel down and pet Lightin' while he was drinking. She try to make sure that he wasn't injured from his long journey from Big Bear, but she couldn't find any, thankfully. But for now, he just needed rest.

Zoc came to see his daughter while she was petting her horse.

"You need something Dad?" Aisha calmly said while petting Lightin'.

"N-no sweetheart." Zoc shook his head. "But you should be getting ready for school. Once you come back, you can spend time with him." Zoc was acting like a father he never thought he would say to a 15 year old.

Aisha grinned. "Sure dad." She turned her attention to the blonde horse. "I'll see you later." She kissed Lightin' and went inside to get changed.

After breakfast and Lightin's unexpected surprise, Aisha then dressed up in her uniform she hasn't seen and worn in 3 months and it was weird. She slipped on her white long button shirt then slipped on her all black plaid skirt then tucking in her white shirt. After putting on her vest, blazer and lastly her up the thigh black stocking and her loafers were her hair was down, passing her waist.

She looked in herself in the mirror for a moment. She actually looked like a Hollywood Academy student expect her tie was not tied up correctly. She seem to forgot how to put on a tie. The blazer from the fight with Julie had to be dry cleaned immediately from the amount of blood that was on it, but thankfully she had 3 more blazers from the school.

Aisha went out her room and headed downstairs, to meet everyone in the living room. Zoc smiled as he looked at his daughter as she made it downstairs. He notice her tie was not tightly secured and so he fixed it correctly with her green necklace and skull necklace were pulled out from her uniformed shirt.

"Much better." Zoc smiled as Aisha pulled out the ring from her finger.

"No baby." Zoc said with a smile as he inserted the diamond ring back in her finger. "Keep it safe." The raven nodded.

Aisha turned her attention to the teens. Miranda and Gwen wore the same uniform like Aisha's but their skirts and tie were different colored. Miranda wore purple and Gwen wore fusion pink.

Lance and the boys wore a similar uniform from the girls expect they wore long black slack that passes their ankles with shiny black shoes. Lance wore a dark grey tie, Kevin wore blue, Albedo wore red, TK wore orange and Ben wore green.

"Kids, picture time!" Azmuth said and picked up Aishas phone.

"You sure you don't need any help Uncle Azmuth?" Aisha asked her godfather.

"No, I'll be fine." Azmuth was too busy making adjustments on the phone while Zoc used his magic again to make the girls have a hairstyle than having their hair down.

Gwen hair was a half up half down bun hairstyle. Miranda was given double French braids and Aisha was given a low braided hairstyle, tied with a black ribbon while some strands of hair were on the side of her face.

"Loving the hairstyles girls!!" Lance grinned.

Ben, Kevin, Albedo and TK were amazed by how a hairstyle could take centuries but it took 5 seconds.

The girls looked at one another and smiled softly and blushed abit.

"Thanks dad."

"Anything for my little Bloom."

"Ok, let's take a photo!" Azmuth said and angle the camera phone. As the teens huddle up in the photo with their backpacks, Azmuth was having trouble with the camera.

Aisha smiled and used her magic to levitate her phone in the air.

"How did you do that?" Gwen asked the female raven.

"Dad taught me." Aisha said without losing her concentration.

"Ok, now picture time, 10 pictures per second." Aisha and everyone smiled in their first day of school. Their first pose was the peace sign. Next, everyone did the 'rock on' sign.

Gwen, Aisha and Albedo kissed their boyfriends on their cheek by surprise, making the boys blush like red. Zoc was in shock in the photo.

Next photo was a photobomb when Pinocchio(while holding the wolve pups in his arms), Frozen, Icy, Treasure, Spindle, Dragon, Scarlett, Roxy, Bane and Lightin' joined the photo.

After the photos were taken, she put her phone away in her breast pocket of the blazer along with her school ID. Her black book bag tightly secure on her shoulder with her notebooks and wireless headphones.

"My little girl is heading to high school. It was like yesterday you entered Pre-school." Zoc admitted.

"You weren't joking about about staying in the flower garden for 15 years huh dad?" Aisha said.

"Nope, it's true and I've watched you grow up. My favorite memory was when you told your mom you wanted to be a fairy when you grow up."

Aisha blushed abit.

"N-no, let's not talk about that dad!"

"Oh sweetie, don't you remember? You use to wear the wings and run around the backyard, believing you can fly and saying you know magic."

Zoc went on about this embarrassing moment that shouldn't be spoken. Kevin covered his mouth, trying not to laugh while everyone stayed quiet.

"Dad, I was 3 when I said that. I wasn't so sure what I wanted to be when I grow up." Aisha calmly said with her face getting redder.

"Well, I thought it was cute but you are still my little girl, no matter what.." Zoc said, envisioning Aisha as a 3 year old little girl with black pigtails with pink ribbons, wearing jean overalls with a pink shirt under it.

"Dad!"

Zoc chuckled abit.

"I'm sorry baby. Oh and one more thing. I'm having Spindle come with you guys."

"WHAT?!?!" The teens yelled out.

"No way we are having a babysitter watching us." Kevin yelled out.

"We'll be fine Zoc!" Ben yelled.

"And We'll be careful." TK did not want a firefly following them.

"Well me and Azmuth discussed this yesterday and we agreed. I just want you all safe and I don't want Ronaldo to hurt you kids, especially Aisha." Zoc calmly answered as Spindle landed on Aisha's shoulder, chirping and buzzing. Well this was gonna be a long day.

"Spindle will hide in your breast pocket in the meantime so you won't lose him." Zoc explained.

A honk was heard outside from a large SUV parked in the garage driveway.

"Our rides here. See ya daddy." Aisha kissed his cheek as Pinocchio handed her gray HydroFlask, filled with water.

"Bye Princess!"

"Bye everyone!" As soon as everyone left to the car, Aisha set the alarm in her house from her phone as the teens headed to their new school: Hollywood Academy.

For their first class, ballet class. Aisha, Miranda and Gwen were wearing Bella leotards with black low rise shorts and leg warmers with their hairs were in buns. Miranda was wearing all purple, Gwen was wearing fusion pink and Aisha, well black. All girls wore ballet shoes, along with the other students. Spindle remained hidden in Aisha's bun since Aisha didn't want him suffering in her locker.

While they were waiting for the boys, they heard some commotion in the guys locker room.

"No way! I'm not going out!"

"Come on, Levin! Class is about to start!"

Lance started pushing Kevin out the door along with Ben, Albedo and TK and soon they plop out the door way. All the boys black tights with different colored t-shirts with ballet shoes. Kevin wore navy blue, Ben wore green, Albedo wore red, Lance wore dark gray and TK wore orange.

Gwen walked toward the boys. "Need help?" She pulled out her hand to Kevin, grabbing her hand and helped him up.

"Tell me why we need this class again?" Kevin said while cleaning his shirt.

"It's required for sophomores to do an activity in school grounds." Aisha explained while helping Ben and everyone then walked at the mirror wall with everyone else sitting against it.

"Well guess what? I'm not a dancer." Kevin complained.

"Kevin, be grateful that uncle got you into this school and you can finally get a high school diploma like everyone else." Gwen scold quietly.

"Yeah yeah.." Kevin sarcastically said.

As class was about to start with the teacher present, a girl rushed into the class, panting.

"Ah, Miss Velasquez. Just in time." The teacher wrote in her clipboard. The student immediately sat down against on the mirror wall along with Aisha and her friends.

"Welcome class to Ballet 101. In here, you'll be dancing your very best and I expect you all to do so unless you want a failing grade. Now, let's get started." The teacher said calmly and started her intro of Ballet. Showing them how to do the position on their feet and arms. During class break, the girl who came in to class at last minute, introduce herself to Aisha and everyone as Isabelle (Izzy for short). Kevin was starting getting sore and tired even after one day Ballet and as for Albedo, he was a natural in Ballet. After finishing class, the teens exit out the locker room, exhausted.

"Man, I never knew Ballet was a hassle, my feet hurt from the shoes." Kevin complained.

"Yeah, it is, But it's been a dream of mine to be a ballet dancer." Izzy said calmly.

Aisha smiled. "You can do it girl, just practice."

Izzy smiled at her new friend and nodded. Soon, they made it to the large lawn of Hollywood Academy.

It was filled with students from freshmen's to seniors. Hollywood Academy was known to be a excellent and prestigious school of all high schools and from kids around the world who believe they can get an excellent education from any other school.

There was also a variety of groups in the lawn. There was the Brinkers; skateboarder, roller skaters, dancers, nerds, jocks, musicians, artist, cheerleaders and much more.

"They're like... a bunch of groupies." Ben said.

"I know.. good thing I'm not part of it." Aisha said as she saw the student groupies talking in their groups. They went to find a clean patch of grass to sit on until someone thought it would be funny to pick on 2 freshmen's. Aisha witness a jock group picking on a dark hair girl along with another student, who happens to be blind as one of them took his cane. Aisha got up and ran toward the freshman's.

"Hey, give that back to him Mike!" She yelled out at the leader of the jocks; Mike Morningstar, an avid baseball player. He was good in his classes but a major bully towards the freshman's and that was far enough.

Mike scuffed and returned the cane to the blind student.

"Whatever you say, Black. I hear rumors you can punch Julie Yamamoto in a second and I'm scared of being the next one you see."

Aisha growled. "Oh, now you're scared of a girl." She sarcastically said.

"No, I don't think you _are_ a girl." Mike responded.

"Why I outta?!" Aisha was about to raise her fist and Cash and JT came, pulling her away.

"That's enough Aisha." Cash said as he pulled the girl, along with JT away from the group and return her back to her friends.

"Bunch of jerks." Aisha said as she sat down in the grass with her friends and Ben by her side. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw the girl from earlier.

"Th-thank you, for saving us back there. Bunch of jerks they are and they broke my brothers white cane." The girl said, showing the white cane

"I can fix that." Albedo admitted and took the cane from them.

"That's Albedo, he's the inventor in the group." Aisha smiled.

"That's Kevin, Gwen, Lance, Ben, TK, Miranda, Izzy, Cash, JT and I'm Aisha." Aisha introduced everyone in the circle. Spindle popped out of her blazer breast pocket. "And that's Spindle." And soon landed on her shoulder, chirping.

"I'm Karina and this is my brother, Johnny." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Johnny said as Karina helped him sit down on the grass with the group.

"Nice to meet you too. Stick with us for now so you won't be bullied again, but the Mike dude is so gonna get it when I get my hands on him." Aisha growled.

"You know that dude?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, Micheal Morningstar. A pain on the ass, known him since we started out freshman year of school." Aisha admitted.

"What kind of jerk picks on a blind student?" Gwen said.

"Don't know, but that's really messed up." Kevin joined.

Meanwhile, Albedo fixed the white cane. "Here you go, good as new. You should be able to use it." Albedo smiled and gave the cane back to the owner. Which gives Aisha an idea.

"Hey Johnny, mind if I borrow your sun glasses and cane for a bit? It's time for payback." Aisha grinned.

"Oh sure." He pulled off his sunglasses and gave her his cane. Aisha gave Lance her debit card from her ID holder.

"Gets some Starbucks for everyone Lance, the usual." She winked at him as soon as she got up and put on shades. Lance grinned back and got up from the grass and went to the cafeteria, where the Starbucks was located.

"Spindle, stay with the group." She demanded and Spindle responded with a chirp, sitting on Albedos shoulder.

"Uh babe, what are you doing?" Ben Questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Aisha kissed his cheek and soon started walking with the cane, right toward the direction where Morningstar and his jockey friends are while Ben and others watched from the grass. Karina talk to his brother about every detail what was going on.

"This is gonna be interesting." TK grinned as Miranda watched.

As Aisha walked toward the baseball jocks, Morningstar notice her and took her cane from her hands.

"Kid, where do you think you're going?" Morningstar told Aisha.

"Oh nowhere, but please give me back my cane." Aisha tried to reach out her cane until he grabbed her wrist, raising it up.

"Mike, quit it. She's a girl." One of his friends said.

"Oh hell no." Ben immediately got up but Lance stopped him.

"Don't worry, Selena got this." Lance calmed down the brunette.

"Chill out, Aisha knows what's she doing." JT said.

"A girl who's blind. We'll see about that." Mike grinned and pulled off her glasses. Aisha stayed calm and grinned back as soon as the glasses were removed, revealing her red eyes.

"Now, look into my eyes and tell me what you see." Aisha said quietly as Mike looked into Aisha's blood red eyes. At first he didn't see anything until he saw himself being burned to death. He gave out a startled scream and tipped over the fountain, making him fall into the water.

Ben and everyone in the grass started laughing as Aisha took the cane and glasses from Morningstar, grinning and walked away as Mike was trying to get out the water. She even blew a kiss to Morningstar.

Aisha returned the glasses and cane to its owner while the teens were enjoying their strawberry açaí with lemonade. Later, they took a picture together in the lawn while sipping their drinks.

A notification was heard on Aisha's IPad and Azmuth looked through it, only revealing a picture of Aisha, Ben, Gwen, Albedo, Miranda, TK, Lance, Albedo, Cash, JT, Izzy, Karina and Johnny smiling in a photo together while sipping on their drinks. Azmuth smiled softly as he saw his goddaughter being happy. He and Pinocchio were feeding the twin pups with baby bottles.

Meanwhile Zoc was putting away the dishes after they were washed and now he was bored already.

"What is there to do?" Zoc said in a bored tone while sipping on his tea then placed it down.

 _I can help with that._ A voice said.

Zoc gasp and looked around until he notice a speaker on the kitchen counter, a small speaker.

"Did you just speak to me?" Zoc walked toward it and poked it.

 _Yes, how may I help you?_ It said.

Zoc wasn't sure what to say.

"Zoc, just say 'Alexia, play Aisha's playlist.'" Azmuth said while feeding one of the twin pups.

Zoc cleared his throat and said. "Alexia, play Aisha's playlist."

 _You'll like this._ Alexia said.

The radio were put on automatic and music started playing Aisha's favorite songs.

After piano class, Aisha exit out of her class and headed to the library lawn, where she saw benches, of clubs. Aisha looked through the clubs until she saw a club, that needed a miracle.

"What happened here?" She said as looked at the club members down. One member had brown shoulder length hair with light brown tips with dark brown eyes with a tan complexion. He seemed to have tattoos around his arms since he had a hard time covering them and a bridge piercing on the bridge of his nose and a couple of face tattoos. One shaped as a raven and another with a upside down cross. The second boy blonde shoulder length hair with blue eyes, he didn't have no tattoos around his body, thankfully and the last boy had curly black hair with brown eyes with a tan complexion as well. All were boys and wore the the Hollywood Academy uniforms.

"Well, we're looking for a lead singer and a bass player since ours just graduate last year. We need new members and no one seems to be interested." The boy with the tattoos groaned.

Aisha felt sorry for the boys, she wanted to help them but she wasn't sure.

"Maybe I can join, I mean I know how to sing and play bass." Aisha told them.

"Can you?!" The blonde boy said.

"Ofcourse." Aisha smiled and soon the black curly hair boy gave her a bass.

"Give me a song.." Aisha said as she held the bass and tuned it.

"White Strips: Seven Nation Army." The boy with the tattoos said.

Aisha calmed herself down and started playing the beat and sang.

While the boys watched with amazement. "S-She's perfect!!" The black haired boy said.

"Oh yeah..." the blonde boy said.

"Ya got a name?" The boy with the tattoos said.

"Aisha, Aisha Blaire." Aisha stopped playing as she said her name with a smile, returning the bass back to the owners.

"Kevin Gomez." The boy with the tattoos revealed.

"Joshua Chamness." Blondie said.

"Tavo Torres." Curly haired said.

Aisha smiled and nodded.

After school, Aisha, her boyfriend and friends went to the designated SUV. As she was about to enter, she heard a neigh and stopped, turned her head to see Lighitin' with Zoc on top of him, in his human form. He was seen wearing a black button shirt with jeans and comfortable shoes. (Again uncles clothes he borrowed) The students were looking at the horse and man with amazement and as soon as he got off Lightin'. He gave off a gentle smile with his black hair swaying back and forth with his shiny blue eyes while the girls were looking at this gorgeous man they have never seen before. (He's 33 btw)

"Daddy." Aisha said and hugged her dad.

"My Bloom, hows your first day of school?" He asked his daughter.

"It was fine daddy. What are you doing here?" She looked at her dad.

"Just wanted to pick you up from school." Zoc smiled.

"Hey Selena!" Lance shouted to get her attention.

"We'll meet you home,ok?" He said with a grin as he entered the SUV.

"Sure, see you home." Aisha smiled as she saw the car departing to home.

"Come on, bet we'll beat them home." Zoc grinned and helped Aisha up on Lightin' then Zoc.

"Hold on." Aisha said and held on the homemade halter Zoc made and gallop their way home as Zoc held his daughter.

 **Song used Ashes by Celine Dion**

 **Gotta play the piano piece anyway.**

 **Mike Morningstar isn't an enemy in this story. Just an annoyance.**

 **Btw more friends based in real life!!**


	54. The Big Bang Theory

**Aisha gets to see The Big Bang Theory along with Ben and Zoc.**

By the beginning of October, Ben, Aisha, Kevin, Gwen, Miranda, TK, Lance and Albedo were getting use to their class schedule at Hollywood Academy. It seems like everyone in the group got political science together with the infamous Mr. J. Casper.

Though politics wasn't Aisha's cup of tea, it actually opened her eyes to see more what is going on in the world of politics and Mr. Casper made his lectures more interesting than boring, especially making his class laugh when it comes to watching funny videos like how a bill is invented from The Simpson's, making Aisha laugh her ass off.

Mr. Casper knew Aisha's mom very well and knew about her sudden disappearance, but he believed that she'll come back eventually since the two have been friends since high school and never lost contact with one another. He even got to hold Aisha the day Amber adopted her, making her laugh and he was family to her; joining in every birthdays, Thanksgivings,Christmas's and much more.

During breaks, their new friends Karina, Johnny, Izzy, Kevin G., Tavo, Cash, JT and Josh are usually hanging out with them at the water fountain, drinking Strawberry açaí with lemonade since it is now an addiction to the group.

Meanwhile, Aisha was liking the idea being part of the band since she was good with music and she was getting use to her Math, French, Political Science, Music, Ballet and English classes. They still needed to make a name of themselves, but no luck came to them.

After dinner and homework, Aisha has been training for the big tournament with Julie Yamamoto at a UFC gym by herself. Her father, Zoc wasn't so sure she should train by herself so he had Spindle watch her and to make sure she was safe in the public.

On Friday night, Aisha got home from the gym and went to the hot springs for some relaxations by herself and what's better is to reward her boyfriend and friends is a sleepover after a long hard month of school.

In Aisha's and Ben's room, the teens had on their pajamas. "Ok boys, times to make yourself gorgeous." Aisha said cheerfully while caring a bottle of Avocado face mask while the girls hairs were pulled back into a ponytail.

"Oh yes, finally." Lance grinned as he put his hair into a ponytail while the other boys groan.

"Do we have to do this?" Kevin groaned.

"Well yes." Miranda comment and smiled as the Gwen, Aisha and Miranda fixed the boys hair and soon started putting the face mask on them.

"Alexia, put Sin Pijama by Becky G." Aisha commanded.

The small speaker in the room put on the song as she finished putting on Ben's face mask while Lance started dancing along and singing as well. Aisha joined while making everyone laugh with their face mask on.

Downstairs, Zoc and Azmuth were feeding the now 1 mouth of wolf cubs with the baby bottles and hear laughter from upstairs along with music.

"They seem to have fun." Zoc said as he fed the pup.

"They are actually." Azmuth replied.

"My little girl is growing up real fast." Zoc sadly said as he looked at a picture framed on the coffee table with Aisha and everyone posing in the photo on their first day of Hollywood Academy.

"Kids do grow up real fast Zoc, I was like that too when young Benjamin and Gwendolyn started to grow up from kids to teens. " Azmuth said and put down the wolf pup on the floor as it wagged its tail and immediately took notice on Icy and Treasures tails, who were sound asleep on the couch. The small grey pup tired to leap on the couch but it couldn't due to being small, making whimpering noises.

"Oh no you don't." Pinocchio said as he picked up the small wolf in his arms. "Icy and Treasure need their sleep, why don't you play with me, Roxy, Bane, Dragon and Lightin'?" The puppet suggested and took the pup with him the backyard. As soon Zoc finished fed the white pup, it followed his twin and Pinocchio outside.

"Aisha doesn't want the pups to go away huh?" Azmuth asked and put the bottle down.

"No, but they're Lance and Albedo's, they took them in when they were found in the garden." Zoc responsed. "They'll make good parents to them, like Amber did to Aisha." He sadly said.

Azmuth looked at the red ant. "Zoc, are you scared of being a bad parent to Aisha because of that incident? She forgave you and she knew it was an accident. I know it must be hard taking care of a 15-year-old girl and you two will have your ups and downs, but no matter what she is _your_ daughter."

Zoc looked at Azmuth for moment from his speech. Yes it was true Aisha did forgive him from the incident, but he promised her he would never lay a hand on her ever again. They did go to Disneyland in his human form and his staff was formed into a ring, they did had a blast together. In the meantime, some of the woman looked at the mysterious male, who happened to be very sexy, handsome and some assume he and Aisha were a married couple but Aisha had to correct them that Zoc is her father.

The red ant then looked at the coffee table again and saw next to photo frame of Aisha and her friends was a picture of Aisha and Zoc(in his human form) hugging one another in front of the Sleeping Beauty castle, smiling. Aisha looked so adorable with the Mickey ears he thought, but he wanted to spend time with Aisha and know her more.

"Hey dad." Aisha said from behind the couch.

Zoc gasp and turned around, to see his daughter with two round buns on her head, but no avocado mask on her face.

"Aisha?"

She responded with a giggle. "Like the buns daddy?"

Zoc didn't give out a response and Gwen and Miranda came along with buns on their heads.

"Gwen? Miranda?" Azmuth questioned.

"Yeah, it's us." Gwen responded while Miranda giggles.

"You should totally see the guys with their hairstyles dad, they look absolutely adorable." Aisha said then whistled to get the boys attention.

Ben, Kevin, Lance, Albedo and TK went Downstairs to present them to Zoc and Azmuth.

Ben and Albedos hair were pulled back while Kevin's hair was into pigtails, side by side while Lances gray hair was into a French braid and lastly, TK had one strain of his hair into a ponytail.

All boys wore avocado mask.

Azmuth Ofcourse tried to conceal his laughter but it was too late. Zoc just blinked in confusion but started laughing.

"Wh-what are you guys suppose to be?!" Zoc said while laughing.

"Are they adorable daddy?" Aisha said.

"M-more like avocado heads." Zoc kept laughing. The boys growled then Lance whispered on Kevin's ear then passed it along with Albedo, Ben and TK and soon they grinned at Zoc.

Immediately, his antennas twitched for a moment and saw the look the boys face, grinning and removing some of the mask.

"Get him!" Lance shouted and soon the teens were smearing the mask on Zoc face. Soon the girls joined and started laughing while Azmuth looked along with Icy and Treasure.

"Come on, get it on his antennas!" Aisha shouted.

"I'm getting it on his head!" Ben responded.

Zoc immediately started running away from the teens around the house, laughing.

"Hey quit it!" Zoc laughed as the teens started chasing him.

"No way, it's pay back time Zoc!" Kevin shouted

"Now who's the avocado head?!" Albedo laughed.

It seems the teens and Zoc were having a blast their sleepover.

Hours later, they were sound asleep on the couch and face mask free. Aisha was sleeping on her dads shoulder as Ben's head was on Aisha's lap while the others were sound asleep with the pets. Azmuth was asleep against Bane and Roxy while Kevin slept in Gwen's lap with his hair being in pigtails.

Lance held Albedo on to his lap while TK and Miranda were sharing a blanket together. Frozen, Icy, Treasure, Scarlett, Spindle, Pinocchio and Dragon were asleep together on the far end of the bed and Lightin' was outside, sleeping with his legs up.

Soon,Aisha started dreaming, but something about this dream was off. She saw space; just black and empty, no stars, no planets. Nothing just plain darkness and that was when she saw Ben nearby, sleeping and Aisha immediately flew toward him.

"Ben, Ben wake up." Aisha started shaking him and the brunette woke up, yawning.

"Aisha, Babe what time is it?" Ben Questioned and yawned again as he opened his eyes to see the beautiful raven, smiling down at him. He soon got up as he rubbed his head and looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know Ben, but something tells me that something is gonna happen." Aisha told him when they heard groaning from a distance.

"Dad!" Aisha shouted and soon the couple flew toward him as she and Ben helped him up.

"Bloom? Ben? What's going on? Where's my staff?" Zoc asked as he looked around.

"Dad, are you ok?" She asked her dad until she stumbled upon three shooting stars across the dark sky and hitting one another.

"Aisha!" Ben held her as well as her father.

"Hang on!" Zoc shouted as they shield their eyes for a moment from the bright light and the blast from the stars that made them fall back abit but they stood still.

As everything seem to calm down, they uncovered their eyes (yet Ben and Zoc wouldn't let go of Aisha) and immediately saw the infamous fire nine tales; its body was made out of fire with its slick back hair, it soon roared loudly with its tails swaying back and forth. It's nine tails were fixing the planets and galaxies as they were mend together with its magic. This fox was the symbol of hope.

The next creature that appeared in front of the couple and father was the great dragon. It had whiskers on the side of its snout with horns on its head and it was _way_ bigger than the nine tales with its whole body made out of Fire as well. It started roaring loudly and flew around with no legs but only its body as it blew its fire to the planets we know today. The dragon was the symbol of love.

Lastly, the Phoenix Flame that was made of fire as well. It flew its large fire wings to fly around the universe and galaxy, making life on the planets, especially Fuego, Earth and Aquarius. The Phoenix was the symbol of life.

"Is this.. the Big Bang theory?" Aisha asked and looked at amazement as the great animals made the galaxy; they were stars and planets that were formed by the small pieces of space dust. They became nothing from something.

"I never thought I would see anything this amazing in my life.." Zoc said quietly as Aisha and Ben looked at the planets being a lined up and orbiting. Aisha,Ben and Zoc were amazed until Aisha gave off a weird look on her face with her pupils turning small.

"Aisha? What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Bloom? Baby?" Zoc asked his daughter until Aisha come to her senses and turned around saw three black shadows coming toward the three animals. Soon they clashed together as all three grunt as a gust of wind blew them away as they held on to each other, screaming.

"Wh-what is going on? Who are they?!" Aisha said as she, Ben and Zoc witness each shadow attacking the legendary animals.

The nine tales, dragon and Phoenix were being attacked by their dark form that were immediately released after the birth of the galaxy. The dark animals gave out a loud and horrifying roar, making teens and ant cover their ears and antennas.

"Who are they?!" Ben repeated.

"My guess would be the shadow of the mythical creatures!" Zoc answered loudly.

Aisha looked at shadows and mythical creatures fighting one of another and soon they were separated across the galaxy. The trio were alone now and immediately let go of the their ears and antennas.

"Dad, I think I heard one of them trying to talk to me before the attack." Aisha finally said after witnessing a massive attack.

"What?" Zoc looked at his daughter.

"What did they say?" Ben question.

"They said, they were created by the jewel of the galaxy.. to prevent to world from being swallowed.. by the darkness.." Aisha answered slowly as her eyes widened.

"The Heart of Fire... the Heart of Fire created the galaxy, making it the jewel of the galaxy! The Nine Tales, the Dragon and the Phoenix were made by the same source." Aisha found the answer she was looking for. Ronaldo didn't _need_ the mythical creatures, he need the shadows of the mythical creatures.

"That would explain everything, the Heart of Fire is the source of everything. The planets, the Milky Way, the stars, it would explain everything." Ben said.

"But in order to have the power he needed to be Royal blood?" Zoc paused for a moment. "What if he was Dark Royal Blood, he could be the ancestors of the shadow creatures?" Zoc said.

"Could be the answer, but for now what should we do?" Ben questioned.

"We have to find them before it is too late." Aisha responded.

Soon Aisha, Zoc and Ben awoken up at the same time, panting. Aisha looked at the time on the cable box; it was 7 in the morning and everyone was still sound asleep.

An hour later, everyone was making omelets in the large kitchen with some music on.

"That's not how you make an omelette Levin!" Lance shouted.

"Hey I know what I'm doing Lance!" Kevin responded.

"Will you two quit arguing and start making breakfast?" Zoc asked the twins.

"No!" Lance and Kevin shouted together.

Albedo was grumbling as he was slicing the veggies and meats along with Gwen's and Aisha's help.

Miranda and TK were using their powers to perfect the omelette with their sides instead of using stove since Kevin and Lance were using it and arguing while Ben was feeding Bane and Roxy with dry dog food. Scarlett, Spindle and Frozen flew around in the backyard while the twin cubs were chasing them around, yipping cheerfully while Icy and Treasure stood by and watched the twins cubs.

Albedo and Lance decided to name the cubs; Luna and Ghost. Luna was the grey wolf cub with pretty blue eyes while her brother, Ghost was an all white wolf cub with pretty grey eyes. Lightin' was being fed with apples, carrots and oats by Pinocchio.

Aisha phone rang suddenly and pulled it out of her pajama short pocket who was calling; it was Tio Saul.

Aisha picked up.

"Hello?" She said and walked away from the kitchen.

"Aisha! How are you my little angel?!" Saul said.

"Hi Tio, I'm fine, just woke up.." Aisha responsed.

"I see, how was school? Is everyone liking Hollywood Academy?"

"Yes Tio." Aisha said as she sat down on the couch, folding her legs.

"Aisha, I've met your biological father when you were in the hospital and I have to say I was surprised that your father is an..ant, but that doesn't matter. He is your father and I don't see any difference if your father is a giant talking ant or human." Saul explained.

Aisha smiled as she let her hair down from the buns on her head. "I'm surprised you like him Tio. He's very nice once you get to know him."

"I know sweetheart and your 'alien' godfather. He might be small but he really cares about you, like your father." Saul said. "By the way, how's Lightin' and Bane doing?"

"They are perfectly fine Tio don't worry. Lightin' and Bane are being taken care of with their usual walks." Aisha smiled.

"I see mi amor, well everyone in Big Bear wanted to know how are you guys doing and mi Bebe.. The police still have no lead where your mother is. It was like someone came in, took her and trashed the living room without leaving any fingerprints. This may be a kidnapping case mi amor." Saul told his niece. He was also worried about Amber as well but the police can't seem to find any clues to find Amber. All they found was the brownish yellowish goop in the kitchen and living room.

"Ok Tio, I understand. I miss her too but she has to come home soon and I know she's alive somewhere, I can feel it." Aisha responsed.

"I know baby, I know I'm trying to not to put more stress in your heart." Saul was in his bedroom, looking at a framed photo of Amber, Saul and Aisha as a baby. Amber and Saul grew up close for a pair of siblings, but when they lost their parents they had to depend on each other. Fighting in the streets in Mexico and going to Hollywood, where they were told that dreams can come true.

Until Aisha heard a glass plate crash into the ground.

"Craznocks! Aisha!!" Zoc shouted.

"I'll talk with you later mi amor. It seems that your dad need you."

Aisha smiled. "Yeah, he sure does. Talk you you later too Tio, love you."

"I love you too." And he hanged up.

Aisha placed her phone on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to clean up the mess, with her magic she inherited.

"What is going on here?" Aisha grinned as she walked inside the kitchen.

"He started it!" Lance and Kevin said while pointing at each other. "Oh no don't put the blame on me!" They said again.

"Can you two at least calm down for once so we can have a decent breakfast?" Azmuth asked the twins while fixing his sides for his omelette.

Kevin and Lance growled and resume their cooking.

"Can we have our turn yet? You guys are using the stove for too long."Albedo complained while Dragon was on his shoulder.

TK and Miranda were eating their breakfast in the dining room.

"Ok no one is coming with me to the beach for my annual photoshoot with this attitude in _my_ house!" Aisha yelled out.

All the teens and Zoc looked at Aisha in shock when she said that announcement.

"No Selena, anything but that!" Lance said and immediately finished cooking his breakfast along with Kevin.

"Nice one Aisha." Gwen said with a grin.

"Ofcourse and we do need a beach break anyway." Aisha responded.

During breakfast, Aisha, Zoc and Ben revealed Ronaldo's true plan; to capture the mythical creatures dark side.

"What?! The shadows of the mythical creatures?" Gwen responded.

"We can't be sure now he will find them, he already knows about Scarlett being here, but I can't risk him getting a hold of the 2 remaining mythical creatures.." Aisha said. "If it gets serious then I have no choice but to kill him." She finally responded with her eyes turning red.

"Miss Aisha, you can't be serious right?" Albedo told her.

"He hurt you guys, why can't I hurt him?" Aisha questioned the negative twin.

"Because this won't solve anything. You'll go overboard if do kill him, especially your powers." Kevin responded.

"Selena, I know how much rage I see your eyes, but killing him won't do it. I know he killed your biological mother and grandparents, but why not see him suffer?" Lance suggested to his best friend.

"Because of Ronaldo, i have to make sure no one is behind my back because I have the rarest jewel in the galaxy and if it gets removed, I can die and everyone's else too! He came twice and nearly killed you! So why can't I kill him Lancelot Lavigne!?" Aisha shouted in rage and pant.

Lance looked at Aisha straight in the eye and told her from his heart. "Because Aisha Selena Blaire, If you kill him, you'll never get your biological mother back and Amber as well."

"Don't say that Lance! My mom will come back through that door and everything will be ok!"

"You think Amber will solve all your problems!? Gosh you were such a little bitch back then! Admit it, Amber is never coming back and anything you'll say will never bring her back. She's dead by now and ya know it! You have to move on Selena." Lance responded back. "Because this will end up killing you than finding the answers you are searching for."

Aisha looked at Lance for a moment then looked down. He was right, if she wanted to kill Ronaldo, she'll never get her family back and even using the heart of Fire won't solve anything. Just when she was gonna admit to Lance to shut up, her ring started glowing bright and soon the teens and ant disappeared from dining room table, leaving the pets, puppet and Galvan alone.

"Princess?" Pinocchio said.

"Ben? Gwen? Zoc, anybody?!" Azmuth said.

Aisha and the others found themselves falling into a portal screaming in their pajamas and they were so sure where they were teleporting to.

Aisha landed on the ground, groaning until Lance landed on her. "Thanks Selena.." Lance groaned.

"Anytime..." Aisha responded.

"Heads up!!" A voice said through the portal as soon the Lance and Aisha got up and were fallen down again by Albedo, Gwen, Kevin, Ben, Miranda, TK and Zoc. Soon the portal closed and groaning was heard.

"Get your leg of me.." Gwen groaned.

"Get yours off me.." Albedo responded.

Zoc got off the teens and helped them up one by one.

"Aisha, are you ok?" Zoc asked his daughter.

"Never better.." Aisha responded. "But where are we?"

She and the teens looked around, it was large room with red and black faded tile floor. The windows were covered with red curtains and in the middle of the room was a classic acoustic grand piano.

"This.. looks like the ballroom of the palace." Zoc remembered clearly as he envisioned himself being a young ant, holding Juliet's hands as they enter the ballroom and they dance.

"Fuego?" Aisha Questioned.

Zoc responsed with a nod.

Aisha gasp and looked around in the ballroom. This was where Fuegoens dance,communicate with one another and wear fancy dresses. (Well, Aisha only wore a black 1980's Voltron T-Shirt with Black short shorts as pajamas)

"What are we doing here again?!" Kevin shouted then placed his hand on the floor to absorb, but he remembered that there is no magic in the planet and he groaned.

"Something tells me, we are not alone.." Lance responded with Albedo near him.

They suddenly felt movement from the ground then a sudden growl and soon something was walking toward them.

"That's not my stomach..." Ben started shaking and stood near Aisha.

Before their eyes was the large black dragon that attacked them before.

Miranda was shaken abit and immediately hugged TK.

"Th-that's a d-dragon... in front of us.." Miranda said scared.

"A r-real dragon.." TK joined.

It soon started walking with its 4 feet towards the teens and Ant.

Kevin and Lance looked at the dragon, it was the same black dragon that chased them around the castle when they got the Aurora Rose, attacked Lance and prevented them from escaping the castle.

Zoc stood in front of the teens, gripping on his staff even though there was no magic as Gwen held on to Kevin, Lance with Albedo and Ben with Aisha.

"I see the princess has arrived at last." The dragon responded and walked toward Aisha, looking at her with its slit golden eyes. Aisha was shaken when she realized that this wasn't just a robot, this was an actual dragon.

"Y-you can talk?!" Zoc said.

The black dragon nodded. "Ofcourse, I am the protector of the castle, but sadly I fail when I bunch of kids came and took one of Aurora Roses!"

Zoc turned around to see the teens.

"Aisha was sick?"

"Well Yeah Zoc! She had Fire Fever and we had to go to Fuego to find the Rose, the dragon was chasing us and nearly killed Lance!" Kevin explained as Zoc was horrified to hear the story.

"Lance?!" Aisha shouted and looked at her best friend. He responded with a nod, pulling up his shirt to reveal 3 clawed scars on his side of his stomach and Aisha gasp.

"All of this because of Juliet's and Ronaldo's daughter and my name is not Dragon, it's Dragoon." The black dragon said to reveal his name; Dragoon.

Kevin covered his mouth from laughing from the name and soon Miranda and TK jabbed him on the rib at the same time.

"Ow."

"Be quiet." TK told Kevin to shush.

"Actually Zoc's the Dad, not Ronaldo." Lance explained.

The black dragon gasp. "I-is that possible?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Zoc responsed while rubbing his head and blushed abit.

"Ok question time, are _you_ the great dragon?" Gwen questioned.

"Ofcourse I am you human!"

Everyone gasp.

 **This is a dedication to my favorite Professor in Political Science, J. Casper. :)**


	55. Aisha’s Dragoon

**Aisha and the gang are back in Fuego with another task; to regain the Great Dragon and the Fire Nine Tales.**

As everyone looked at the large dragon in shock, they couldn't believe that this dragon is the infamous great dragon.

"B-but How? I witnessed the dragon made out of Fire in the dream." Zoc asked.

"Not all mythical creatures appear what you assume, you humans and ants can be so gullible." The dragon sigh.

"When the galaxy was created, we were attacked by the shadows; our clones. I managed to kill off mine and soon I went into a deep sleep due to exhaustion." He continued.

"Then How did you wake up?" Aisha asked.

"I woke up on Fuego, when it was destroyed." Dragoon admitted.

Everyone looked at the mighty dragon in shock.

"You were asleep for billions of years?!" Kevin shouted.

"Yes, I rose up from the earth and I was confused where I was at first, assuming there was a bunch of sand around me." Dragoon answered.

"Sand?" Zoc said.

"Yes, it turns out I was within an anthill." Dragoon admitted.

Zoc looked at Dragoon in shock and remembered when he and Juliet were children.

 _"Zoc where are you taking me?"_ Juliet asked.

 _"You'll see, it's amazing." Zoc responded and took Juliet deep down to the anthill where she presented her to a crystalized Dragoon in fetal position._

 _"Amazing, how long has it been here?" Juliet Questioned._

 _"I'm not sure, but it's been here as long as the colony can remember." Zoc said._

"That dragon.. was you.." A now adult Zoc said.

"Yes, That was me and now I'm awake." Dragoon responded.

"Wait, what about the colony? where are they?" Zoc asked.

"The colony is safe, they are deep underground in the anthill." Dragoon said.

Zoc sigh. "Thank goodness." Aisha placed a hand on her fathers shoulder and looked at the dragon.

"Did you summon us here?" Aisha asked.

"No, your ring did." Dragoon said.

Aisha looked at the ring and thought. _Whenever you are lost, this will help you find a way home..._

"But, my home is in Hollywood." Aisha said.

"Well, your true home is here princess and my, you look exactly like your mother." Dragoon said.

Meanwhile.

As Azmuth was cleaning up the dishes along with Bane, Pinocchio was using his powers to locate Aisha, he tried harder but it made him get a headache.

"Anything?" Azmuth asked.

"No, I can't locate her. What if something happen to her and the others?" Pinocchio was getting scared.

"We'll find them, don't worry." Azmuth reassured him until the doorbell was heard , Bane immediately ran to the door and sniffed. Soon he started barking cheerfully and jumping like he knew who was at the door.

"Must be someone she knows." Pinocchio said and soon Azmuth unlocked the door, opening it to reveal Monique and Marquise along with a stroller.

"Hey everyone!" Mo-Mo said cheerfully.

"Monique? Marquise?" Azmuth questioned.

"Yup. We're here for the photoshoot of Aisha." Marquise explained and Monique came inside with the baby stroller and sitting down on the couch, sighing.

Frozen flew to Monique. "Hello Frozen." She said and the baby moth snuggled on her cheek, making her giggle.

"Miss Monique!" Pinocchio ran toward her and hugged her by surprise.

"Hello Pinocchio, you wanna see baby Maurice?" Mo-Mo set down the puppet next to her and pulled off the blanket, revealing a month old baby, sound asleep.

Monique pulled her baby out of the stroller and gently into Pinocchio's arms.

"Hold his head gently." Monique moved the puppets arm gently, laying the baby's head in his arms. "There you go."

Pinocchio smiles at the new born baby, stroking his little hair with his gloved hand.

"He's so cute Miss Monique."

"He is." Mo-mo responded and looked around in the living room; it was empty and quiet.

"Where's Aisha? And where's everyone else?" She asked.

Azmuth started stuttering. "Oh um.. they went to get something."

Marquise wasn't buying it.

"Oh really? What did they buy?"

"Oh um...I'm not sure, but they'll be back." Azmuth responded.

Back on Fuego

"So, is this my only task? Regaining the great dragon?" Aisha asked.

"Yes and no, you have a next task; regaining the Fire nine tales." Dragoon said. "There is a vengeful spirit, in the forest down north and I believe you'll find the source."

"The nine tales? In Fuego?" Zoc Questioned.

"Yes, But the Princess should do this alone." Dragoon said.

"Alone?! Are you crazy?!" Ben responded. He didn't want his princess to go in the snow without supervision. No way! No how!

"There's no way Aisha can do this alone and besides, it's snowing." Gwen said and pulled off the curtain from the window; revealing to be snowing like the last time they visit the dead planet.

"You humans are vulnerable without your powers, the Princess must go alone." Dragoon said.

"Well Dragoon, If I'm going then my friends, boyfriend and dad are going with me! So bite my shiny metal ass!" Aisha responded.

Zoc groan and did a face palm while Lance and Albedo covered their mouths from laughing. "Aisha, you don't have a shiny metal... behind!" Zoc told her for the million time since living with her daughter and roommates.

"Dad, that's just an insult and I don't mean it anyway." Aisha responded to her dad.

"Well then, if you all agree of going with the Princess then you should." Dragoon admitted and snapped his fingers. The teens and ant wore long grey cloaks with hoods attached.

"Great, another mission?" Kevin sarcastically said.

"You're not joining us?" Aisha asked the dragon.

"Unfortunately no, but you show wisdom to go on this next mission alone or not. I'll be honored to be your dragon, princess." Dragoon smiled at the young princess, kneeling down in front of her. Her eyes glowed red for a moment and so did the dragons eyes. The bonding was a success and Aisha's and Dragoon eyes returned to their normal color.

"Yes and thank you." Aisha smiled.

Dragoon let them to a door leading them out from the ballroom and outside was snowing, no blizzard or hail storm.

"Be safe, Princess."

And soon the teens and ants left the castle in the snowy planet.

 **The 'bite my shiny metal ass' quote came from Bender from Futurama. I thought it'd be funny since I usually say 'suck my ass.' XD**


	56. Aisha’s Nine Tales

**Aisha, her friends and father made it to the forest, in Fuego for her last task and they must fight off their dark selfs in order to find the Nine Tales that still haunts the forest.**

As the teens and ants were walking down north in the snow with nothing with their cloaks, pajamas and Ofcourse their bare feet, but thankfully the cold hasn't taken effect on them.

While walking, Aisha was thinking about Dragoon's advice before leaving to the forest, where the spirit nine tales still haunts to this day.

 _Princess when you go into the forest, this is where the nine tales still walks around in distress. It'll make your worse fears into reality. You, your friends and your father will have to face your darkest fears in order to get the nine tales or you and your friends will never get out of the forest alive._

Aisha kept thinking what should she do when she sees her fears that she has to fight alone, but it's not just her; it is her lover, father and friends that will soon have to face their fears as well.

"Are we even close yet?" Kevin complained as Aisha's train of thought ended.

"I don't think so, but this is the right direction." Aisha responded as she wrapped herself with the cloak, shaken not by cold but by fear.

After another 30 minutes of walking, Aisha and the gang made it in front of the forest.

"Guys listen, once we enter the forest we'll meet things we fear the most so this isnt going to be an easy trip for us." Aisha admitted.

Albedo shaked abit from the idea of meeting his fear while everyone stayed quiet for a moment. This was it; they enter the forest and they face their fears or they'll never get the nine tales.

Zoc placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder. "We'll go together Bloom." Zoc responsed as Aisha looked at her dad, who was determined to go together and nodded to him. Everyone huddled up together and looked at the forest for a moment; it was scary and just plain dead with the tree branches sticking out. With one look at the forest, they soon walked together.

As the group walked into the forest, they soon split apart, leaving to fend for themselves.

"Ben? Dad?! Lance! Anyone?!" Aisha echos were heard around the forest and immediately started panicking, looking around.

"Oh no.." Zoc said.

"Albedo? Selena?" Lance shouted.

"Ahh man.." Ben complained.

Gwen, Miranda, Kevin, TK and Albedo looked around in horror when the 8 teens and ant realized they were alone.

Soon Aisha started to hear evil laughter. "Wh-Who goes there?" Aisha demanded and looked around. She was just surrounded with trees and soon a dark fog appeared in front of her and it took the form of Aisha, just plain evil and wearing the exact pajamas as her. The evil form gave off a chilling grin.

"Y-you look like.." Aisha paused.

"Me? Ofcourse I _am_ you." The evil Aisha sarcastically said. "And now.." The evil clone punches Aisha in the gut so hard and fast that she pushed her against the tree. Aisha started gasping for air then started coughing out blood with her back against the tree.

"Let's fight." The clone said while Aisha shake abit.

Zoc and others encounter fears as well; their shadow selfs filled with dark hearts and fears they can't faced until now. This was the only way to fight them In order to face their fears once and for all; Zoc was blasted away from his evil clones magic, making scream.

"Had enough?" Zoc's clone said with a grin.

Ben was pushed away from his forms Onmitrix powers. "Humongousar!!!" The clone said, making Ben run, but that was fruitless.

Gwen, Miranda and TK were vulnerable with their powers from their clones as they threw mana disk at the anodites.

Kevin has to fight off his mutant form, but he was too strong for Kevin. "You're too weak!"

Albedo and Lance fought theirs on their own without any powers of their own.

"Your sister left you because you were a pussy!" Lance clone said.

"You have no one left, you let your people die and yet you still live." Albedo clone kicked Albedo on the stomach, making him gasp.

After an hour of fighting with their clones, Aisha, panting and bleeding, suddenly dodge from her clones punch, making her land on the snowy floor and tried to run away but she was blocked from her clone.

"Trying to run away from me brat?" The clones right hooked Aisha's face across the forest. She remained lifeless on the floor, panting and tried to get up but was weak.

Everyone else seem to lose their fighting spirit as they wheeze and bleed.

"Admit defeat cause you won't win Aisha..." Aisha's clone said.

"You May have the brain but yet you won't become a full Anodite like your grandma Verdona." Gwen's clone told Gwen.

"An anodite like you shouldn't be one! You're an immature self centered brat!" Miranda's clone told her as she whimper quietly.

"You make me sick. A male anodite shouldn't master the power from Anodyne.." TK clone said.

Aisha passed out for a moment and remembered that she isn't doing this alone; She felt her friends and father were fighting their fears and she felt like they were giving up. Immediately, she took off her cloak and threw it on the side and got up from the snowy floor, turning her attention to her clone, in shock.

"No way, you shouldnt have gotten up with all the moves I got from you. How is that possible? And how are you still moving when you're bleeding? There is no way you could of survive all those attacks?! Who are you anyway?!" The clone demanded.

"Aisha, that's my name." Aisha responded calmly. "And I'm boxer. You may have my moves and talents but you don't have the Heart of a boxer or a princess. You may also have the words to push me down but your words make me stronger! I faced boxers twice as worse as you and even in every battle, every Win or lose, my head is still up and I'm determine to win the next one! Even my friends I met along the way help me become.. the best boxer in the world! And that's why I am not gonna lose to a negative clone like you! Because I am Aisha, The Princess of Fuego and the keeper of the mythical creatures!!! And NO ONE WILL TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!!!!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!?!?!" Aisha shouted and her Heart of Fire shined brighter than usual.

The clone gasp and saw a silhouette of the Phoenix bird.

"ULTIMATE PHOENIX FLAME!!!!!!!!!!!" Aisha shouted as the fire Phoenix cried out and flew toward the clone, making her clone scream and soon clashed with the great bird and soon a bright light appeared, brightening the whole woods.

As the light dimmed down, Aisha stood still as red feathers rained down. There was no snow falling, but a bright sun appeared in the sky as Aisha looked up for a moment, smiling as the wind blew against her face with dried blood was on the corner of her lip and nose.

She suddenly heard footsteps from behind her and immediately turned around and what she saw was a beige nine tale fox, looking at her. She looked back at it and notice her ring glowing and soon realized that this was vengeful spirited nine tales.

"Are you.. the nine tales?" She asked and it nodded then it walked toward her. Aisha stood still for a moment, fearing it might bite her. Yet the fox sat in front of her and Aisha kneel down, she started looking into its red eyes for a moment until a vision came to her.

 _Many years ago, the nine tale fox was running away from poachers on the planet Fuego, in her tails was two eggs. She was also a mother as well. She feared that if they were found, they would go extincted so she hid them under a tree and hoped they wouldn't be discovered, but suddenly one of the poachers used rope to captured nine tales then.. she was slaughtered. Two weeks later, a hooded figure was in the woods when she stumbled upon the two eggs. They were cold when touched and soon took them home, in the castle where they remained for a long period of time._

Aisha looked at the fox with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for your life being taken so suddenly.. but you don't have to worry. Your babies are safe.. with me.." Aisha told the fox and gave the mother fox a vision of her twin fox cubs; Icy and Treasure, who are now treasured with love with the people around them. The mother fox smiled and bowed down to Aisha and soon dissolved into the air, transfer its soul into the ring.

Aisha smiled softly. "Thank you and I'll always protect them under my wing." she said and heard footsteps. It was Zoc, her boyfriend and friends. They were injured but ok.

"Bloom!" Zoc shouted and ran toward Aisha, dropping his staff along the way.

"Dad!" Aisha got up and ran toward her father and hugged her, smiling and cried softly.

"My baby, are you ok?" Zoc asked while hugging his Daugher tightly.

"I'm fine dad, how about you guys?"

"We're fine now, what did you do? By the time we were about to be finished off by our clones, a bright light came and when it dimmed down, they were gone!" Zoc explained.

"What power did you used Aisha?" Kevin Questioned.

Aisha smiled. "It was the power of the Heart of Fire, along with the Fire Phoenix.." she answered.

Ben, Miranda and soon everyone hugged Aisha, making her chuckle abit but they stopped when a shadow of Dragoon appeared out from the sky and landed near the forest. The teens and ant ran toward Dragoon.

"Dragoon!" Aisha yelled out and he nuzzled her face.

"You did Well Princess. Now you have three mythical creatures in your hands." Dragoon said.

"You got the nine tales? Where is it?" Ben asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's go home.." Aisha gave out a tired smile.

Dragoon lowered himself to let the teens and ant get on his back. "Watch your step. Princess, you should ride me."

Aisha wasn't so sure, but she immediately complied and climbed on Dragoon's head, holding on to his long whiskers from his snout.

"Like this?" Aisha Questioned.

"Perfect, since you are my owner you should know how to ride a dragon." Dragoon said and spread his large black 32 feet wingspan, making them flap.

"Wait what?!" Aisha gasp as soon Dragoon started running toward a cliff nearby.

"Oh no no no no no!" Albedo shouted in fear that they won't make it while gripping on Lance.

"I'm scared big time!" Ben shouted as he and Zoc hugged one another.

Gwen and Miranda hugged one another while TK and Kevin hugged as well.

"If we don't make it, I want to tell you all that you are the bestest friends I could ever had and I wouldn't replace you guys ever!" Lance confessed. "And Selena!" Dragoon then fell from the cliff and soon they started falling. Everyone was holding one another and screaming.

"IM SORRY!!!!" Lance shouted and soon Aisha took control of Dragoons flying, making him fly across the Frozen ocean. She gasp as her heart felt like it was in her stomach for a moment and felt herself, flying along with Dragoon.

"Well done, Princess." Dragoon said calmly as they flew out of Fuego.

"Is everyone alright?" Aisha looked back and gasp again; she saw her friends and her father shaking like leafs from the falling episode and still hanging on to one another.

"W-we're good.." Lance said, giving her a thumbs up.

Aisha smiled and looked at space; so beautiful and mysterious she thought and yet they can breathe without having any spacesuits.

"Flying with dragon, check." Aisha chuckled.

 _Princess, You should know that as a dragon tamer we dragons can breathe through space just as long you are with your bonded dragon._ Dragoon said in thought.

 _Really, that's amazing and we can also communicate by thought?_ Aisha asked.

 _Yes, in time when we're apart. I'll always find you._ Dragoon said.

 _We'll talk about this later Dragoon, right now let's go home._ Aisha calmly said as she and Dragoon flew toward earth.

Meanwhile back home, It was night time and still no word from Aisha or anyone else. Monique and Marquise were getting worried as well and soon they called on Mr. Casper along with his fiancé Maddie. They were close friends to Aisha's family but something was wrong when Monique told them that Aisha or any of her roommates have returned home.

Right now, Maddie was fixing some tea in the kitchen with Azmuth. Mr. Casper and Maddie had knew about the pets, ant, puppet and ant taking care of home while Aisha and her friends are at school and it was their priority to make sure they are safe and sound. Marquise was laying on the couch, sleeping away along with Monique. The pets and puppet were watching baby Maurice, sleeping on the other side of the couch with a baby blanket under him and promise Mo-Mo to notify her when her baby is crying.

Casper was pacing back and forth on th living room floor.

"Joshua, calm down. I know you're worried about Aisha's safety, but she'll come back." Maddie said while pouring the tea in 3 cups.

"How can I calm down? I promised Amber that I look after Aisha whenever something happen to her." He said in distress.

"Now now, I know she'll be coming home in no time. She's like a daughter to you, isn't she?" Azmuth questioned Casper.

"Yes, she's like a daughter to me and she's also my brightest student in class but I can't shake the feeling she might hurt somewhere along with my other students!" Casper said when they suddenly heard screaming outside, along with a neigh.

Immediately Mr. Casper and his fiancé raced outside the backyard to see Aisha on top of a dragon.

"Aisha?!" Joshua shouted.

"M-mr. Casper?! Maddie?!" Aisha shouted back and soon fell off from Dragoon's head, but soon he caught her with his snout and gently let her down on the ground.

"Th-thank you." Aisha said and Dragoon nodded.

"Aisha!" Maddie said and hugged her. "Where have you been?! We were so worried!" She then looked at Aisha and gasp. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine Maddie, don't worry." Aisha responded.

"Aisha where have you been?! Monique was getting worried about you and everyone! Including Azmuth and the pets!" Joshua told Aisha. "And Who is this?!" He pointed at the Dragoon.

Maddie slowly helped the shaken teens and ant off Dragoon's back.

"Thank goodness.. ground.." Albedo touched the grassy ground, whimpering.

"No more flying, no more flying.." Gwen did a fetal position on the ground, rocking herself.

It seems that Aisha's flying kinda took great effect on everyone.

 **Yes! Aisha got ahold of the nine tales and the great dragon known as Dragoon. The name Dragoon came from a Bit Beast from my favorite TV Show; Beyblade. For my next chapter, it's Halloween time. I know I'm a little too late but let's continue the story!**

 **See ya!**


	57. Roy

_A month ago.._

In Bellwood, Julie Yamamoto exit out of the training room after long hours of practice. She currently was living with her girlfriend, Elena Validus along with her pet, Ship.

"How's work out?" Elena asked her girlfriend who was sitting on the couch with Ship on her lap.

"It was ok. I'm gonna take a quick shower." Julie told Elena, kissing her cheek and headed straight to the bathroom.

Julie just stood in the shower with the water running for a moment to think. She couldn't believe that Elena found her in bad shape when no one wanted her so she took her in and Ship came along a year later.

After the shower and a quick change of clothing, a knock was heard at the door.

"Expecting someone?" Elena asked.

"No." Julie calmly said and slowly reached the door and just when she opened it, it revealed to be a battered man holding on to his right hand, whimpering, it seem to be broken. The top of his head had cut open and he multiple lacerations around his body.

"Help.." He said and Julie gasp in horror.

She immediately helped the mysterious man into her home and helped him on the couch, helping him down.

"Don't worry. We'll get you help." Julie said as the man wheezed.

"I'll get the first aid kit." Elena stepped out to the living room and into the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Ship sniffed the mysterious mans hand, growling.

"Ship heel." Julie commanded and Ship cooperated.

Elena came back with the kit and the couple started bandaging the man as he whimpered.

"Don't worry, this will help with the pain." Elena grabbed the syringe and inserted it in his veins, groaning.

"Now, go to sleep..." the man blinked tiredly until his vision became blurry and went into a deep sleep.

Morning came and the strange man awoken in a large amount of pain, groaning. As he turned his head, he noticed his vest was on the floor but his pants were still on. He remembered reliving this moment before but it was blurry.

As he tried to get up, a dog like- galvanic mechamorph was barking and made him gasp.

"Ship." A voice was heard from the kitchen. "What's the matter?" The voice was from Elena and looked at the stranger, his body was covered in bandages.

"Ah. You're awake." Elena said.

"Y-Yeah." He responded, some of his hair was covering his left eye assuming it grew out.

"Are you hungry? Do you need something to eat?" Elena asked.

The man responded with a nod and Elena helped him up for the couch. His right arm had a sling on when they discovered it had broken into two.

"Thank you Miss.. I wasn't sure if I could get up on my own." He said calmly.

"Don't worry about it and don't mind our pet, Ship. He has been watching you when you came in our home." Elena explained.

"You live here?" He Questioned.

"Yes, with my girlfriend Julie." Elena said until Ship barked. "Along with our pet, Ship."

"He's quite.. extraordinary.." he said.

"He is, now come you should get some breakfast, You must be starving." Elena suggested and helped the mysterious man to the dining room and helped him sit down on the chair.

After breakfast, Elena put the dirty dishes in the sink, washing them. The man looked around the house where Elena and Julie lived; it was small but cozy for the couple lived along with their pet.

He saw some pictured framed on the wall; showing Julie boxing stance. They looked familiar showhow but he couldn't seemed to remember anything or who he was. They were some photos of Elena and Julie just being together, holding hand along with Ship.

As he was trying to remember who he was, some fainted memories appear in his head making him groan quietly. His heart was beating fast, he was having trouble breathing and it felt like his life was about to end until he heard a bark.

He looked down and saw Ship, wagging his tail and barking. His breathing has calm down suddenly when he somehow tapped into his mind.

"S-Ship?" He said and kneel down to pet the alien dog. Ship somehow liked his gently touch when he started petting him.

"Ah you're awake." A voice was heard from behind, revealing to be Julie, smiling.

"Oh, um hi." He turned his head to see Julie.

"I see you met Ship, he's very gentle." Julie admitted.

"Y-yes.." he said. "C-can you help me up please? I'm kinda having a headache." He said.

"Oh Ofcourse." Julie said and helped the man up, taking him to the living room while Ship followed them.

"Babe, can you get some Advil? He's having a headache." Julie asked.

"Sure!" Elena raced into the kitchen and pulled out two pills from a bottle and some water and went into the living where the man sat down.

"Here." Elena offered the pills to him and as he took them, he started drinking the glass of water and let out a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Julie asked.

"Better.. thank you." The man gave out a tired smile.

"What is your name?" Elena asked.

The man gave out a chuckle. "Well, I would know but sadly, I can't remember..."

Elena thought of something. "Hmm.. sounds like amnesia. Did you hit your head on something hard?"

"Unfortunately, not that I know of." The man admitted.

"It'll take time for your memories to come back, but in the meantime you can stay with me and Elena for as long as you like when your memory comes back." Julie said. That was a nice offer than her being an ass to Aisha.

"And help around the house once your arm heals." Elena added.

"Thank you.." the man gave off a smile.

"Ok, with that settled. I'm Julie Yamamoto and this is Elena Validus, my girlfriend." Julie continued. "And Ofcourse that's Ship." Ship was on the mans lap, purring as he petted him.

"Do you remember your name?" Elena asked the man.

The man tried to remember his name somehow, but it still hurt his brain and all he can come up with was this name.

"Roy. My name is Roy." Was that his real name?

"Roy, pleasure to meet you." Julie pulled out her hand, offering a handshake and Roy did the same.


	58. A Possible Future

**Zoc has a nightmare of Ronaldo taking everything he cherish.**

Late one night, Zoc was sound asleep in the living room couch with Azmuth. Aisha suggested that he sleep with her and Ben sleep on the couch with Azmuth but he refused the offer and since he can change size, the more likely he can stay comfortable instead of sleeping in the flower garden he did for 15 years.

Zoc started grunting in his sleep when he started dreaming about the possible future. In his dream, he saw Ben being pushed away by a powerful blast along with Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Miranda and TK.

"Guys?!" Zoc ran toward one of the teens close to him, trying to feel a pulse like Lance taught him.. but he didn't feel a pulse and soon he tried to use his antennas to hear a heart beat but no luck.

 _No..._ Zoc thought and looked for Aisha.

"Aisha?! Baby where are you?!?" Zoc shouted out for his daughter. Then he heard a scream.

"Aisha!" Zoc shouted again and got up with his staff and ran where he heard the scream, he immediately stopped when he saw Ronaldo, tightening Aisha throat and hearing her whimper. All Zoc can do is gasp.

"Ronaldo what are you doing?!?!" Zoc demanded.

Ronaldo just grinned and soon said a spell to extract the Heart of Fire, making Aisha gasp for air and her eyes started dilating.

"Ronaldo don't!!" Zoc was getting more scared and just when Ronaldo, who finally and successfully extract the rarest jewel in the galaxy; The Heart of Fire shaped as a ruby rose and it fit in Ronaldo's palm, this made him grin more. He then dropped Aisha on the floor like she was a piece of garbage.

Zoc watched in slow motion when Aisha landed on the hard cold ground, unconscious.

"AISHA!!!!" Zoc ran toward his daughter and held her close while Zoc cried quietly.

"Aisha, hang on.." Zoc tried to calm down as he held her tightly in her arms.

Aisha started wheezing for air. "D-Dad, I can't feel anything..."

"No Aisha, hang in there. We'll get you help!" Zoc tried to calm down as more tears ran down his cheeks and held Aisha's hand.

"Daddy... I can see mom... even Ben..." Aisha whispered.

"Aisha, don't go yet.. please.." Zoc eyes widened when his antennas picked up on Aisha's heart beating slowly until... it stopped.

Zoc whimpered as he saw Aisha die in his arms; her hand let go of his, dropped in the ground and her eyes closing for the last time. He had lost everything; his home, his colony, his queen and now his daughter. All he could do and hold Aisha close to him and cry loudly.

"This wouldn't happen Juliet would have given me the Heart of Fire Zoc and now, you see what will future look like..." Ronaldo calmly said and soon summoned the 3 dark mythical creatures, destroying Earth as much as they can as Zoc witnessed.

 _No... no... stop this...stop..._

"STOOOOP!!!!" Zoc immediately sat up on the couch, panting. Azmuth yelped from his pillow bed and immediately turned on the light.

"I got an Onmitrix and I'm afraid to use it!" Ben shouted out from his bedroom door.

"I got a bat and I'm not afraid to use it as well." Lance calmly said as he held the bat tightly with Albedo next to him with the pups in his arms.

"I got a dragon and I ain't afraid to use him!" Aisha yelled out the door near Ben. In her hands was Dragoon, still in his bearded lizard form with Dragon, trying to stay awake. Thankfully Pinocchio was sound asleep along with the pets.

Miranda eyes glowed pink for a moment to see if anyone snuck inside the house then they stopped glowing.

"No one snuck in the house thankfully." Miranda admitted while rubbing her bed hair and everyone sigh happily.

"Dad?" Aisha gave Dragon and Dragoon to Gwen then went down the stairs and into the living room and saw a terrified Zoc, hugging his knees.

"Dad?" She touched his shoulder and Zoc flinched for a moment, his eyes were red and puffy due to crying and immediately hugged Aisha from the couch.

"Aisha.." he cried softly against his shoulder, avoiding being cut from his mandibles.

Aisha has never seen his dad like this before; he was so scared and shaking like a leaf.

"Aisha... Ronaldo.. killed you.. and everyone... he... he.." Zoc couldn't say anymore and kept crying.

"Shhhhh.. I'm here dad, I'm here. We're not leaving you." Aisha calmly told her dad.

"We're not?" Kevin Questioned until Gwen jabbed him on the stomach.

"No, we're not." Gwen calmly answered and heard Kevin groaned.

Aisha looked at her dad with concern as she patted his back, avoiding his spikes. Maybe a lullaby would help him since her mom singed to her when she had a nightmare. Aisha sigh for a moment and started singing the lullaby.

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

 _Ruiseñor que en la selva_

 _Cantando y llora_

 _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella_

 _Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

 _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

 _Ruiseñor que en la selva_

 _Cantando y llora_

 _Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

 _A la nanita nana nanita ella_

 **I hope you like the story ya'll. I've work so hard on this story for so long that I couldn't believe how many chapters I posted. I hope you guys will be their when the story finish. Song used was "A La Nanita Nana"**

 **Love you!**


	59. This Is Halloween

**Aisha has a busy schedule ahead of her and everyone is getting ready for the Halloween Fright Feast, in the sea.**

On Friday morning, Aisha and everyone made breakfast, took care and feed the pets and Pinocchio then headed straight to school without distributing Zoc, who was exhausted from staying awake from the nightmare at 3 in the morning. Aisha was getting worried about her father when he told her about his night of Ronaldo taking the Heart of Fire from her and killing Ben and her friends, it made her real worried. Aisha couldn't shake that feeling, but she had to concentrate; her band were making a performance in the Hollywood Academy lawn and she wanted her father, Azmuth and the pets to see her perform.

Meanwhile Albedo was in charge of the lighting and the sound and Lance was partially of the band since he knew how to play the Violin and they needed a violinist since Aisha is playing bass and singing.

Gwen and Ben were in charge of recording with cameras and Kevin was in charge of the drone, making the recording interesting while TK and Miranda looked around any loose cords that had to be checked around.

At home, Zoc was sound asleep on the couch and soon started dreaming again, but it wasn't the same bad dream from earlier, it took him to the day Zoc and Juliet were going home tomorrow from the Plumbers Academy.

 _Zoc was_ _in his bunk across from Juliet, it was still late at night and Zoc couldn't go to sleep and he was still in his ant form. He tossed and turned on his bunk and sigh in defeat. Zoc pulled out his ID Mask from under him and put it on, revealing his disguise along with his green tank top and black skin tight shorts but in time, his hair has grown out longer but his blue eyes remain sparkly. He sat down on his bed and looked at Juliet; she looked so beautiful he thought when she's asleep and her black hair had grown back long, wavy and curly._

 _It was like reliving when they use to sleep together when they were children, but now they were adults; 18. They went to the Academy at 15 together and now they were going home since they became official Plumbers; stopping bad guys and having adventures together._

 _Sighing in defeat, Zoc left his bunk and went to Juliet's, who was asleep. He blushed abit and kissed her forehead, making Juliet groan a bit and opened her black eyes, blinking tiredly. Juliet's eyes were once red but as she got older, her eyes became black since it was natural for a Fuegoen to mature._

 _"Zoc, what's wrong?" Juliet asked tiredly._

 _"I can't sleep." Zoc admitted._

 _"And what do you want me to do about it?" She responded._

 _"I'm not sure, maybe we can.. snuggle together since we have the bunk to ourselves.." Zoc blushes abit._

 _Juliet sigh. "Fine." She scoot herself so Zoc can fit in and so he laid next to her on the same pillow._

 _"Juliet?"_

 _"Hm?" She responded._

 _"I can't believe we are going home tomorrow, aren't you excited to see everyone in Fuego?" Zoc asked._

 _"I'm not sure.. mom and dad were getting worried about me, especially my sisters, but they know what I'm doing is the right thing.." Juliet admitted._

 _Zoc was sadden when his family died at war, he was scared of being alone again but he had Juliet and her family by his side._

 _"But no matter what, we'll always be together." Juliet whispered and held Zoc's hand, smiling._

 _Zoc smiled back and nodded then he pulled himself on top of Juliet, looking into her dark eyes._

 _"Juliet, I love you more than anything in this galaxy. When you took me into the castle the day we met, it made me so happy that I have a family again. You stood by me, protected me and loved me for being me..." Zoc started tearing up abit and Juliet looked at him, placing a hand on his soft cheek._

 _"Oh Zoc.." She pulled him down and the two started kissing, Juliet couldn't get over the fact that his lips were very soft._

 _"Juliet..." Zoc continued kissing her._

 _Moments later, they were covered in the blanket, naked and cuddling one another._

 _"Juliet, I wanna ask you something." Zoc asked._

 _"Yes?"_

 _Zoc gulp for a moment and pulled out a small velvet box from under the bunk, making Juliet gasp."You know I'll always love you no matter what and we've traveled the galaxy together, to see new planets we've never seen before and I don't wanna lose you. Well, what I'm trying to say is.." Zoc blushes and pause for a moment._

 _"Will you make me the happiest ant?" He opened the small box, revealing a gold band with a large clear diamond, Juliet looked at it with a amazement._

 _"Y-yes, definitely yes!" She said with tears streaming down her face, trying to calm her self down and fearing they would fall out the bunk since it was so small._

 _Zoc kisses her tears away, taking her hand with his then slipped the ring into her finger. "Whenever you are lost, this will_ _help you find a way home..." and soon they started kissing again._

Meanwhile, Aisha was sitting on the bleachers outside of the large football field of Hollywood Academy, sipping on some Strawberry açaí with Lemonade and listening to music from the cheerleading squad. Aisha was a T.A. (Teachers assistant) for the freshman squad and it's usually on Fridays, thank jebus. In her hobo bag, she pulled out a small triangle display box and opened it, revealing the colors of the Mexican flag.

 _"Aisha, can I see you after class is finished?" Mr. Casper asked._

 _"Uh sure." Aisha responded._

 _After class, Aisha told her friends to go have lunch without her and she'll meet them there. Once everyone left, she remained seated on her desk._

 _"You wanted to see me?" She asked._

 _"Aisha, I know I've known you for a very long time since Amber introduce me to you as a baby." Joshua Casper said._

 _"Yes, I know Mr. Casper."_

 _"And you know you are adopted?" He asked._

 _"Unfortunately..." Aisha responded._

 _"Aisha, I know it must be weird that you are not from here, but from another planet, like your dad but Amber loves you til this day." He sigh. "What I'm trying to say is that." Casper then pulled out a flag box display case from his bag._

 _"Don't forget your roots."_

Aisha looked at the Mexican flag closely, but it is sad that she isn't Mexican that she thought she was but... just a Fuegoen and an ant.

 _"You mother kept this safe when she left to Hollywood to follow her dream and she wanted you to keep it once the time was right.." Joshua said._

There were times she shrunk herself(like literally) to get away from the real world and look at another world in her back yard with beauty she had never seen before. Sometimes with her dad and Ofcourse with Ben when they wanted some alone time together.

Zoc showed her what it is like be an ant from his side, even teaching her how to climb and avoid detection from intruders, for being a 2 legged princess.

She was also getting better perfecting the staff that had been passed down from generation to generation. Maybe she will become a wizard like her dad..

 _"Dad, will Grandma And Grandpa accept you as their... son-in-law?" She asked._

 _Zoc scoff. "That I'm not sure Bloom." The two were outside, looking at the moon in their tiny forms while sitting on a rose._

 _"Would you still want to marry Mom?" Aisha asked._

 _"I would want to marry your mom in a heart beat the day we went to the Plumbers Academy together."_

 _Aisha looked at her dad._

 _"I think you make an excellent king dad; King Zoc and Queen Juliet..." Aisha said._

 _Zoc looked at her daughter by surprise. "You really think I make a better king than Ronaldo?"_

 _"Yes dad, yes and as king, what would your first order be?"_

 _"To protect and relocate the colony; our colony.."_

Aisha smiled at the idea of her father being king, as an ant and her mother did say she loved him more than anything when he gave her the ring.

As she watched the cheerleading squad to start, her boyfriend, Ben Tennyson came from behind her, kissing her head.

"Hey babe." Aisha said calmly.

"Hey, hows cheerleading practice?" Ben asked.

"Good, Like always. The freshman's are just practicing their new dance moves from the coach." She said and leaned back on Ben's chest.

Meanwhile, Miranda, TK, Kevin, Gwen, Lance(in his EMT uniform) and Albedo joined Aisha and Ben to see the practice while hearing the same song over and over again.

 _Hit me!_

 _Can you keep up_

 _Babyboy_

 _Make me lose my breath_

 _Bring the noise_

 _Make me lose my breath_

 _Hit me hard make_

 _Me lose my breath (ah ah)_

"Need to work on their choreography." Albedo whispered.

"True, but I think I can dance way better than them." Lance whispered in a grin, making the others cover their mouths from laugher.

Kevin groaned after hearing the Destiny Child song from the speakers of the football field.

"When will they stop?" Kevin quietly complain and the song finished, hearing the cheerleaders compliment on each other's moves, laughing.

Then the school bell ring. Aisha started shaking abit since right now is the performance.

"Hey, you're gonna do fine Selena. It's been a while since you performed but you are gonna do amazing." Lance calmed down her.

"We'll make sure all the equipment is work and running." Albedo added.

Aisha smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys, now we have a lot of work to do."

Zoc, in his human form was getting dressed up in the clothing and his black long hair was tied into a ponytail. He slept ok for once but the memories of him and Juliet just made him calmer and now he was gonna watch his daughter perform for the first time since starting a band. He remembered hearing Juliet sing as a child in the middle of the empty ball room when they would play hide and seek and it made it easier for Juliet to find Zoc.

"Azmuth, is everyone ready?" Zoc said as he exit out the bathroom while buttoning his shirt.

"Yes and my you look like you're gonna get the female teachers attention." Azmuth chuckled.

"I'm not interested Azmuth, my heart belongs to Juliet and Juliet alone." Zoc comment.

Azmuth shook his head and smiled; Zoc still hasn't changed.

Pinocchio was getting Lightin' by the halter and walked him inside the living room.

"Princess's concert will start soon Lightin', I can't wait to see her." Pinocchio smiled.

Bane, Roxy, Icy, Treasure, Luna, Ghost, Spindle, Scarlett, Dragon, Dragoon(still in his bearded lizard form) and Frozen were ready in the living room.

"Alright lets go." Zoc grins as transferred them in front of the school in no time with his staff.

Meanwhile in the Hollywood Academy lawn, Aisha was on stage testing her bass guitar, along with Kevin G. and Josh were testing out their guitars while Tavo was testing his drums and lastly, Lance was testing his violin. All the members were wearing black and white high top converse since they feel more comfortable than their regular school shoes.

Everyone at school was watching and it made her real nervous but in the back she can see her friends, having their phones ready to record while the others were working on their jobs they were assigned to do. Aisha closed her eyes for a moment and sigh, she was getting nervous all of a sudden with the whole school watching her and recording.

Suddenly, Aisha felt something on her shoulder and looked by surprised; it was Spindle and meaning that her dad, Uncle Azmuth were here, in front of the stage, smiling at her.

"You can do this babygirl." Zoc whispered and Azmuth gave her a thumbs up. Her nervousness went away and nodded, blowing them a kiss then looked at the audience.

"Hello Hollywood Academy!" Aisha shouted from the microphone and strummed her bass.

It soon got everyone attention and they cheered from the audience. Albedo heard some glitches from the microphone which wasn't noticeable but he fixed it from a laptop along with the lighting.

TK and Miranda from the side of the stage, giving the band a thumbs up; meaning it was time to rock and roll.

Gwen, Ben and Kevin started recording from the side and from the air.

"Today we'll be performing some old rocks song, hope you might remember this." Aisha said with a grin.

Kevin G. and Josh started playing their guitars along Tavo playing the drums, Lance playing the violin and Aisha started singing while playing her bass.

 _There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

 _

Where I used to sit and talk with you

_

 _We were both 16 and it felt so right_

 _Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

 _Staying up all night_

 _There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

 _

We would walk on the beach in our barefeet

_

 _We were both 18 and it felt so right_

 _Sleeping all day, staying up all night_

 _Staying up all night_

 _If I could find you now things would get better_

 _

We could leave this town and run forever

_

 _Let your waves crash down on me_

 _And take me away, yeah yeah_

 _There's a piece of you that's here with me_

 _

It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see

_

 _When I sleep I dream and it gets me by_

 _I can make believe that you're here tonight_

 _That you're here tonight_

 _If I could find you now things would get better_

 _We could leave this town and run forever_

 _I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

 _Let your waves crash down on me_

 _And take me away, yeah_

Kevin G. And Josh did a guitar solo along with Tavo playing the drums as Aisha danced a bit with the microphone in her hand. She smiled at her friends from the back along with Mr. Casper and Zoc just smiling softly. Izzy was holding Pinocchio while Karina and Johnny held Icy and Treasure and Aisha continue singing and playing as Cash and JT were screaming Aisha's name while holding on Luna and Ghost.

 _I remember the look in your eyes_

 _

When I told you that this was goodbye

_

 _You were begging me not tonight_

 _Not here, not now_

 _We're looking up at the same night sky_

 _We keep pretending the sun will not rise_

 _We'll be together for one more night_

 _Somewhere, somehow_

 _If I could find you now things would get better_

 _We could leave this town and run forever_

 _I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

 _Let your waves crash down on me_

 _And take me away, yeah yeah_

 _[Lance does an awesome violin solo and the music ends]_

Soon everyone cheered from the band as they pant. Aisha smiled and said on the microphone.

"Thank you!! We're.. Heart of Fire!!" More cheers were heard and Zoc smiled at his daughter; it did sound catchy for a band name he thought. Azmuth shouted glee along with the pets and Lightin' neighed with glee and the band played again after a short break.

After the concert, Aisha and her band mates were putting away the instruments carefully as they set them in the back of Kevin G.'s car.

"Well, That went well as I expected. You did awesome Black, very awesome." Kevin G. comment.

"Anytime." Aisha responded and took the last instrument in the car.

"We'll celebrate soon, right now we should rest." Kevin G. said.

"We'll be looking forward to our other performance in the Halloween Fright tomorrow." Josh comment.

"Ofcourse, see ya guys." Aisha said and the 3 band members left in the car and drove off, leaving Aisha alone as the wind blew her black hair and stood in front of Hollywood Academy.

Back home, Aisha was cooking dinner on the BBQ in the backyard as Dragoon and Dragon stood by, nuzzling one another and watched while Ben helped her cook.

"You sure know how to make a steak huh baby?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"Ofcourse, my mom taught me." Aisha smile and looked at him.

 _Don't forget your roots.._

Those words made Aisha was so confused to know where she is from; Fuego or Earth? Fuegoen or Mexican? But she remembered what her mother told, she was both no matter but it was sad she didn't know how to celebrate in Fuego.

"Aisha, are you ok? I kinda noticed your expression changed." Ben said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him Ben for a moment and sigh. "Ben, do you still love me if I am... different?" She asked as she put her tongs down by the BBQ.

"Hey, ya know I'll always love you." Ben took her left hand where the ring was. "Your father gave this ring to your mom because he loved her, I gave you the skull necklace because I love you as well." Ben gently pulled out the necklace from her collared shirt. "Whether you are a princess, ant, alien, Mayan I don't care. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happen to me." Ben placed a hand on her cheek and gently kissed her forehead. Aisha smiled as Ben gave her a gently embraced, kissing her head as they stood out and watched the night sky together.

Inside, Lance and Albedo watched from the kitchen and smiled at the couple as they picking up dishes for dinner and exchanged kisses. Lance definitely felt the same way for Albedo and now they have two furry babies of their own. Zoc looked at Ben and Aisha being together and envision them as he and Juliet.

 _If only you were here Juliet, our little girl found love.._ Zoc thought. At first he didn't like Ben for spending time alone with his Bloom, but now he started to like him since he looked like himself when he entered the academy (in his ID Mask).

After dinner, Aisha showed everyone the Mexican flag in the case that Mr. Casper gave her after class. She pulled out the large and beautiful Mexican flag with the lines of green, white and red and in the center was an eagle eating a snake.

"That's very Beautiful Aisha." Zoc complimented.

"But, I'm not Latina like my mom and uncle would say dad." Aisha said while looking down at the flag.

"Selena, does it matter if you are? You are like one of the most amazing girls I've ever encounter before." Lance said and lifted her face to make her look straight to his eyes. "It doesn't matter where you are from, you're my best friend. We are family now and you have fan all around the world that support you. Not to mention free stuff." Lance comment with a grin.

"Free stuff?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah, fans around the world send me a bunch of stuff; it can be from drawings, gifts and much more." Aisha pointed at the small table by the stairs. Their were large boxes stacked up against the wall along with smaller boxes and dozens of letters.

Kevin grinned. "Kevin, what do you say?" Gwen said as she crossed her arms.

Kevin groaned. "Please?"

"Go ahead." Aisha grinned and Kevin immediately got up from the couch and went to the packages. Pinocchio joined him later.

Aisha then started setting up her Playstation 4 in the living roo and everyone took their turns playing in the world of _Mortal Kombat._ They complimented one anyone, some disagree and got into a fight, but Zoc told them to take the fight outside, in the flower garden and in ant form.

By the end of the day, Aisha now didn't care if she was Latina from earth or a Fuegoen princess from Fuego. She was still Aisha no matter what, just as long she wasn't alone in this journey she had to go through.

 _The Next Day Saturday, Halloween_

"Ah, really relaxing huh Dragoon?" said Ben as he laid on Dragoon's back. Dragon was on Dragoon's snout, nuzzling. Dragon was in love.

Dragoon growled at the brunette. "What am I to you? Lawn furniture?!"

Zoc gave off a smile and shook his head as he laid some pumpkins in the backyard table, covered with newspapers.

Frozen flew on his head along with Scarlett, Spindle and Azmuth. Icy, Treasure, Luna and Ghost were playing with his whiskers.

"Oh, for the love of Craznocks." Ben sarcastically said. The word 'Craznocks' has been going around the house lately when Zoc started living in the house and it was _way_ better than cursing in front of the pets and Pinocchio.

Aisha pulled out some pumpkin carving tools from the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a black bandana around her head, wearing black jeans with a black T-shirt. It was Halloween; her moms favorite year. The smell of pumpkin was in the air, the fresh crisp of leafs being blown and The Blaire house was all decorated (thanks to Aisha's magic). Yard decors lighted up and blown up. This was gonna be an awesome Halloween.

Pinocchio was outside the steps of his home, looking out the view of Hollywood, humming and Aisha stepped outside for a moment to get Pinocchio.

"Don't you love this time of the year Pinocchio?" Aisha lifted him up, cradling him close to her and making the puppet laugh.

"Yes princess. It's all so.. spooky.." The puppet chuckles.

"It is, that's the fun part of it." She stepped inside her home and went to the backyard, where there was a table set with newspapers scattered around. Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Albedo, Lance, Miranda, TK, Zoc and even Azmuth were making traditional Jack-o-lanterns, in their usual clothing.

"Ugh.." Azmuth said, making the raven and her puppet look at the alien. "And Ofcourse I get covered with pumpkin goop." The small alien chuckled then he continued digging into his carved pumpkin, trying to get rid of all the access goop out. Scarlett became curious about the goop and started eating some of it and somehow she liked it.

"Daddy, are you joining us for the Halloween Fright Night of the Sea?" Aisha Questioned her dad while carving her pumpkin.

"Well, I would if you tell me what will you be? As I recall, I remembered you as a child dressed up as a fairy." Zoc said, this made Aisha blush. "You were so adorable with the crown and tutu." He envisions Aisha as a little girl again.

"Ok dad that's enough.." Aisha blushed redder and kept stabbing her pumpkin.

"And what is so special about this holiday anyway?!" Albedo angerly said who was barely cutting the top of the pumpkin.

"It's a fun day that you dress whoever you want." Lance said, helping him.

Frozen came up to Gwen, snuggling her cheek and laughing.

"You don't have to worry about people judging you, just be yourself." Gwen said, petting Frozen, making her purr and flew toward Aisha, landing on her head, snuggling.

Spindle landed on Gwen's head, looking at the pumpkins being carved.

"Why do you have to choose the costume this year Gwen?" Kevin complained as he was stabbing his pumpkin.

The redhead looked at Kevin with the mad look.

"Because last year, we dressed up as ghost and it wasn't even scary like you said!" Gwen shouted.

"Oh come on, I didn't have the money at that time." Kevin confessed, making Pinocchio laugh quietly. This made Kevin growl at the puppet, making his shiver and hug Aisha tightly.

"Well this year, I'm dressing up as a shipped wreaked Ariel and Kevin as Prince Eric from Disney's The Little Mermaid. It'll be better than a ghost." Gwen smirked.

"Awwww, you guys are dressing up as the classic Little Mermaid couple!? That is so adorable." Aisha said, putting down the knife and pulled out the insides of her pumpkin. Zoc got confused at first, Aisha did show him all the Disney movies growing up but he completely forgot what was The Little Mermaid movie about.

"What are you dressing up Princess?" The puppet asked, making the raven smile.

"Me and Ben will be dressed up as the Day of he Dead couple, the make up and costume will be perfect." She answered, making Ben blush abit.

"Well me and Albedo we'll be dressing up as Jack Skelleton and Sally or should I say, Samual from the Nightmare Before Christmas." Lance said, wrapping an arm around his boyfriends shoulder.

"Must you blab it!" Albedo said blushing and resume getting his jack-o-Lanturn finished.

"I'm dressing up as Ashley Purdy from Black Veil Brides." Miranda said.

"A what?!" Zoc said.

"I'll explain that to you another time Zoc." Lance told the ant.

"TK?" Aisha asked.

"I'm dressing as myself so I can get the ladies." TK grinned as Miranda and Aisha looked at him odd then sigh.

"Ya know, Mr. Casper will give you points just to dress up TK." Aisha told him.

This made TK gasp. "Awwww man!" Then an idea came to him. "I'll be an anodite then since I am one." This made TK grin.

"Well that's good everyone picked out a costume." Aisha said. "My dad can be an Ant since well... he is an ant, Cash and JT will dress up as Rick and Morty, Izzy will be Tinkerbell, but I'm not sure what will Kevin G., Josh and Tavo will be."

"Too bad Karina and Johnny won't go since they are freshmen's." Gwen said.

"Oh yeah..." Aisha sigh and Dragon and Dragoon appeared on her shoulders. Both Dragoon and Dragon smile at the Princess.

"What's up you two." Aisha smiled and the teens resume to fix their Jack-o-lanterns and thanks to Spindle to light up the pumpkins with his tail light.

Halloween Night.

In the bathroom, Aisha was getting her hair curled, Gwen was getting her hair fixed and Miranda was hairspraying to make her hair stick up like Ashley Purdy along with Albedo who got his hair dyed red magically by Aisha so he can fit in his costume.

Meanwhile the boys and ant were waiting downstairs in the living room, bored. Lance wore a strip black and white suit with a bat bow tie, gloved skeleton hands and black shiny shoes. His face was painted into Jack Skellington thanks to Aisha with his white hair comb back.

Kevin wore a collared white long sleeve button shirt, but the sleeves were rolled up and the top of his shirt was unbuttoned. He wore his usual blue jeans, rolled up to reveal his black boots with his along with a red slash around his waist. His hair was comb back as well like his twin.

Ben Tennyson wore a Day of the Dead tuxedo with embroidered colorful designs on the jacket along with white ruffles on the end of it with a red bow tie with a matching red slash around his waist along and black slacks and shiny shoes. His face was painted his in a skeleton from the Day of the Dead; colorful. He even had a large embroidered sombrero on his lap, waiting for Aisha and the others getting ready.

TK, well he was levitating in the air in his blue anodite form, bored.

"Aisha?" Zoc called her from downstairs.

"We're coming!" Aisha said from behind her door.

Aisha, Miranda, Gwen and Albedo stepped out with their costumes and the boys and dad gasp by surprise.

Gwen wore a simple beige worn out piece of cloth that almost resembles a dress and tightly secure around her dress was rope. Along with matching slip on flats. Her hair was wavey thanks to the straightener

Miranda wore a leather sleeveless jacket under her crop top, black jeans with combat boots. Her hair was in a side bang style with some of her hair stick up on the top of her hair and Ofcourse a lot of dark black makeup in her eyes and black war paint covering her arms, stomach and some on her face.

Albedo had his face painted with a light blue color painted black stitches around his face. His costume was a handmade gothic tuxedo with a tailcoat with mixed patterns, inspired by Sally's dress from the Nightmare Before Christmas. Not to mention his now red hair thanks to Aisha's magic.

Lastly, Aisha wore a black off the shoulder long sleeve long dress, showing off her shoulders with black high heels. Her face was painted into a skull like Ben's; colorful with a flower crown with a veil on the top of her head that went well with her curly long hair.

Aisha smiled and went downstairs to meet the guys and TK put on the music from the radio.

"TK!!!!"

"Sorry!" TK turned off the radio with his blue mana. "You guys look incredible now! Especially you cuz!!" This made Miranda grin and the girls, Albedo and Zoc meet the guys in the living room.

Treasure was amazed by Gwen and Kevin's costume and jumped in Gwen's arms, making her laugh.

"Hey, you can possible be a cuter replacement for Sebastian. What do you think Treasure?" Gwen asked the red fox. She nodded cheerfully.

Icy then jumped in Lances arms. "And I suppose you wanna join as Zero huh Icy?" Lance asked Icy and she nodded, making Albedo smile.

Pinocchio smiles as Aisha used her magic to attach him with string in order to make him into an actual puppet and makinb her and Ben to look like marionettes with their puppet.

"We should get going guys, our rides here anyway." Aisha picked up Pinocchio in her arms and pulled the curtain aside. The driver was here.

As they made it to their destination, they were met by Mr. Casper, who was dressed up as a vampire, impersonating his evil laugh.

"Well how do you do my students, and Zoc?" Mr. Casper said in a Count Dracula accent.

"Hi Mr. Casper." Everyone said.

"Please come in, it is to _die_ for." He laughed evily and moved his cape aside and let the teens and Zoc inside the ship, where they met with other fellow students from the school.

The party was nice and everyone was dressed up. They met Cash and JT who were dressed up as Rick and Morty(or was it Morty and Rick, idk) Izzy dressed up as Tinkerbell and she looked so adorable. Kevin G. dressed up as Leela, Josh dressing up as Bender and Tavo dress up as Fry from Futurama.

There was dancing and drinking(no alcohol) and Aisha performed again with her band; Heart of Fire.

Zoc stood by and watched her daughter and friends having a blast along with Mr. Casper and Maddie.

 **Songs used was 'Lose My Breathe' by Destiny's Child and 'Ocean Avenue' by YellowCard.**


	60. Hands on Deck!

**The Halloween party hasn't ended it yet, it's just getting started when the most infamous movie horror characters come back to life.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Aisha started screaming in a hallway, running away and it couldn't be worse since she's running in heels, _on_ Halloween.

Aisha was at Dead end, panting and leaning against the wall, whimpering as a man wielding a machete, aimed at her head but paused.

 _3 hours earlier._

Aisha shook her father from slumber on one of the party tables.

"Daddy, the party ended." Aisha told her dad, making him grumble.

"Already? Thank the mother, I thought We'll be living in the ship forever." Zoc said tiredly, making Aisha smile as she took off her heels.

"I'll get the others, they're probably dancing with Bender."

It was true, Josh as Bender was doing the robot dance in the ballroom while everyone laid down on the floor, exhausted. They were the only ones on the ship.

"Hey Bender! Time to go home."

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" He said.

"It doesn't look that shiny." Aisha said with grin.

"Shinier than yours meatbag." He responded and the two started laughing.

"Come on, lets go home, we're probably the only people here on the ship, even Mr. Casper and his fiancé are asleep in one of the rooms." Aisha said as she kneel down and shook Ben.

"Babe, wake up. It's getting late." Ben just groaned in response under his sombrero. She tried the others but it was no use.

Aisha groaned and thought of an idea. She stood in the middle of the dance room, surrounded by her friends and suddenly, she screamed screamo, loud. This was another new power she later discovered; Sonic Screamo and everyone covered their ears and got up: mission success.

There was a power outage and she stopped. Then a sudden jolt on the floor and everyone fell down, yelping.

"Hey what was that?!" Josh said and pulled off his mask when the power went back on.

As Everyone got off from the floor, Ben went to check out the window and gasp.

"This ship isn't meant to move tonight right?" He asked.

"No.." Aisha started to get scared.

"Aisha! Is everyone ok?" Zoc barged into the room when he felt the floor shake earlier.

"Yeah, we're fine dad." Aisha responded. "Well at least we have power." Then power went out. "Craznocks.." everyone said together.

Pinocchio was shaken along with Icy and Treasure. "Princess!!!!" He said as Icy and Treasure whimper then Zoc made his staff glow.

"This is great.." Zoc sarcastically said.

"How are we gonna get off this ship if we can't locate the control room? This is not like Titanic!" Kevin shouted in rage.

Then everyone stayed silent for moment, if they remembered correctly, Titanic was the largest ship in the world. Sadly it sunk in 1912, killing 1500 passengers. They don't know what's worse, either this is their last goodbye together before this ship goes down or.. this is like the movie.

"I don't wanna die young!" Izzy shouted and cried.

"I don't want my body to freeze to death!" Kevin G. cried while hugging Tavo.

"We're gonna die!!" Miranda screamed.

"This is like Titanic you idiot!" Lance shouted.

"Idiot?! Why you stinkin' little?!" Kevin growled and was close to strangling Lance until Zoc try to separate the twins.

"That's enough you two! We are not going to die!" Zoc demanded as Albedo and Gwen helped by separating their boyfriends.

Soon a whistle was heard, coming from Aisha and everyone stopped, turning their attentions to the Day of the Dead Aisha.

"Ok ok! Calm down people! We are not going die and we not going to become the next victims like the Titanic passengers!" Aisha shouted to get the friends attention. "All we have to do is find a way to stop this ship and try to find a radio to call for help, but we need to spilt up to make this search easier and faster. Like my father would say, 'No ant gets left behind.' any questions?" Aisha said.

Surprisingly Aisha remained calm when their life's were in danger or a possible iceberg coming, but they agreed. But just when Kevin was gonna say something, Albedo, Gwen, Zoc and Lance covered his mouth, making him muffled.

"Nope. Let's do it." Ben joined and soon the friend, father and puppet separated to find the control room. Some went solo while others went in groups.

Aisha managed to find herself in a dark hallway with her flashlight from her camera. The others found themselves wondering in the halls from different floors of the ship.

"This is so stupid. We were having a good time at the Halloween party and now we're stuck here.." Kevin whispered then paused when he heard something from the back of him.

"Mr. Casper?! Are you here? We need to get off this ship." He said and turned around when he saw a shadow.

"Mr..." Kevin gasped when he saw a familiar face he had seen before.

"Hello.. Kevin..." the figure raised his gloved claw up in the air then a scream.

"Kevin?" Gwen turned her head around for just a moment. In her arms was Treasure and just when she entered in the kitchen and tried to turn on the light, she forgot the power doesn't work.

"Gwen, it'll be ok. Let's just get to the control room and get help." Miranda calmed down her friend while her hand was glowing pink and TK looked around in the kitchen.

"Anyone out here?! Hello!" TK shouted but no response. "It's useless how are we gonna-?" TK turned his head for a moment and saw Miranda and Gwen shaken when they saw a person in a Micheal Myers costume, in his hand was a sharpen machete.

"Hey, are you gonna help us or scare us? We need to get off this.. ship?" He notice that this guy was staying quiet and knew this wasn't right until he swinged his machete into the air and just as he hit the girls, TK used a blue force field around him and the girls.

"Run!!" The cousins and Gwen started running away, screaming.

Ben, Lance and Albedo along with Icy saw Gwen,Miranda and TK running and screaming, but instead of stopping, they pulled them along.

"Hey what's goin-" Albedo asked.

"Just run!!!"

Meanwhile, Pinocchio was holdinb a flashlight in his hand along with Izzy, Cash and JT.

"Let's hope we can get off this ship Miss Isabelle." Pinocchio said.

"I hope so too, this is so crazy.. and scary.." Izzy comment until the room started to get cold.

"Did someone turned on the AC?" JT Questioned.

"How? There's no power, right?" Cash said then they heard banging noises from down the hall. Pinocchio shakes a bit on Izzy's leg.

"It'll be ok, don't worry." Izzy tried to calm the puppet until they heard the noises getting louder and louder until.. someone barged out of the bedrooms.

Everyone screamed and Pinocchio pointed his flashlight on the individual and Frozen flew out from Pinocchio's hat and pulled on its hair with her chubby hands.

"Ok ok I get it Frozen."

"KEVIN?!" They shouted.

"Yeah, it's me." Kevin said and got off the floor, his shirt was covered with a red substance and immediately everyone gasp.

"What? Oh, um that's not blood. It's punch; I spilled some on me before we split up." Kevin confessed and yet Frozen kept pulling and hitting on his hair, making him groan until they heard some screaming.

"The Princess!" Pinocchio shouted, in fear the princess was hurt.

Aisha was running for her life from a crazed mask murderer behind her until she thought her life was gonna end when Kevin came him and pulled her away just when her head was about to sliced in two.

"Kevin?!"

"No time just run!" Kevin shouted as they kept running until they heard Zoc scream.

"Dad!"

"Zoc!"

Soon the teens, Zoc, Pinocchio, Frozen, Icy,Treasure, Mr. Casper and Maddie were running door to door in a hallway, like from a Scooby-Doo show. Then everyone raced toward the kitchen and Zoc pushed a large refrigerator from the entrance, panting. Soon Frozen and Pinocchio helped out by piling dish wear, pots and pans to prevent the three monsters to to get in.

Suddenly, the crazed masked horror movie legends went through the kitchen door by their strong force. Frozen chirped in fear and hid inside Pinocchio hat then he turned around and gasp in fear. Shaken, the masked Micheal Myers raised his machete to the puppet and immediately Zoc grabbed him just in time along with Frozen.

They run pass by the horror movie stars just in time. Until they saw Freddie Kruger in front of them and they immediately turned back, running away and separated one another.

 _Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?_

 _We got some work to do now._

 _Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?_

 _We need some help from you now._

 _Come on Scooby Doo, I see you_

 _Pretending you got a sliver_

 _But your not fooling me_

 _Cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver_

 _You know we got a mystery to solve_

 _So Scooby Doo be ready for your act, don't hold back_

 _And Scooby Doo if you come through_

 _You're gonna have a Scooby Snack, that's a fact_

 _Scooby Dooby Doo, here are you_

 _You're ready and you're willing_

 _If we can count on you_

 _Scooby Doo,I know we'll catch that villain._

"Run run run run!!" Aisha screamed as she got outside on the deck on the ship and it was then she crashed into everyone, making them fall into a pile, groaning.

"Ow.." Lance complained.

"Where are we?" Kevin groaned as he tried to get up. Ben, Aisha, Lance, Albedo and Miranda's facepaint were dripping down due to sweat, for running for their life's.

That's when Pinocchio started stuttering.

"Pinocchio?" Aisha looked at her puppet with concern until she turned her head and looked in horror.

"I-I-i.. iceberg!!!" Pinocchio screamed.

"Right ahead!" Aisha and Ben screamed as well until the ship crashed in the ice and everyone fell onto the ground, grunting.

"We gotta jump ship! Now or never!" Albedo shouted.

"How?! All the lifeboats are gone and the horror freaks are back!" Kevin pointed out as Freddy Krueger, Micheal Myers and Jason Voorhees approaching them.

Everyone started shaking and held on one another.

"What do we do?!" Aisha yelled out.

TK, Miranda and Gwen threw a blast of mana at them but they were immune to the attack.

"Mana doesn't work!" TK shouted out.

"Let's try muscle then!" Kevin placed his hand on the railing of the ship, absorbing it within his body and try to punch one of them, but with one punch. They didn't feel pain, only Kevin.

Myers threw Kevin away from them, but Gwen and Miranda, with their mana grabbed him on time.

"Any other choice?" Kevin grunted in pain.

This gave Aisha an idea. "Dad staff!" She said and he corporatated. Aisha gripped on the staff tightly and soon it glowed.

"Who wants magic?!" Aisha shouted and grunt abit as she swinged the staff. "Clacktiel!" And released a blast from the crystal and the three got hit, pushing them against the wall.

"Awesome!" Izzy shouted, making Aisha smile.

Zoc chuckled and hugged his daughter.

"I knew you could do it Bloom!" He said.

But then they heard some crackling on the ship and it started moving again until they realized, the power from the staff broke the ship into two, making the sinking process go faster than usual.

"Run to deck!" Aisha yelled and everyone ran to the deck as the deck of the ship raised up and everyone went over the railing, gripping on it tightly. Aisha tried to make it to the railing but she slid down the ship.

"Aisha!!" Zoc grabbed the top of the staff as she gripped on the end, she started panicking.

"Hang on!" Gwen shouted and Aisha slowly climbed up the staff then looked down and in horror; it was a long jump to the water, but she didn't see any horror movie guys until she stopped and saw Jason Voorhees, appear out of the cold water, climbing up. This made Aisha scream.

"Not Good not good!!" Cash yelled, making her breathe fast until the ship started sinking down.

Aisha had to think or she's dead along with everyone on the ship.

"Guys, cover your ears!" Aisha yelled out.

"Cover our ears?! Why?!" Kevin yelled out with Zoc grunting as he didn't have any strength to lift her daughter up any longer so Kevin helped him along with everyone else.

Aisha looked down and took a deep breath until she screamed louder than ever from her Sonic Screamo. Everyone groaned abit but still hanged on the staff.

Jason Voorhess covered his ears and soon fell into the cold water. Aisha pant and pulled out the middle finger.

"Don't fuck with me and my family you jerk offs!! And Bite my shiny metal ass!!"

Albedo covered Pinocchio ears just in time along with Lance covering his eyes.

Aisha pulled herself on the staff and Zoc helped his daughter on the other side of the railing of the ship.

"Anyone need a lift?" Dragoon appeared in the air along with Bane and Roxy, barking on his back to get their attention.

"Dragoon!!" Aisha shouted.

"Bane! Roxy!" Ben shouted as well.

Dragoon then swooped down and soon everyone, including the pets aboarded the dragon and Aisha lifted herself on Dragoon's head, grabbing his whiskers.

Dragoon flew into the air higher as everyone witnessed the ship disappear before their eyes.

Whoever made those guys alive sounded like they wanted to be scared of the horror movie legends, but who would do that?

Aisha's mind was going crazy, but she tried to remain calm until she saw a red star in the night sky. It was Fuego.

 _Mom..._

Suddenly she started grunting abit, seeing visions of Earth being destroyed as she gripped on the whiskers.

"Aisha!" Dragoon said as she tried to remain calm and awake.

"I-I'm fine.." Aisha said slowly as her eyes suddenly turned red with slit pupils as she pant.

"Princess, stay calm, we'll get on dry land." Dragoon said.

She nodded and thought she felt tears down her face so she wiped them away until she realized this was watery tears; this was blood. "W-whats.. happening...?" And suddenly she passed out on Dragoon's head then fell off, falling in the dark unless sky.

"Aisha!!" Everyone said together and soon Zoc jumped off Dragoon and skydive to save Aisha, leaving his staff behind.

"Bloom! Wake up!" Zoc tried to reach her hand but they were too far. He grunt and went close to his daughter and finally reached her hand, holding her tightly.

"Aisha, it's dad! Wake up!" She was still unresponsive. Until they were seen floating into the air from some beam above them, lowering them down on a nearby beach.

"Where are they?!" Ben yelled out.

Everyone couldn't believe that Aisha passed out so suddenly and Dragoon flew down, to find Aisha and Zoc.

His scent landed them on a beach and he sniffed around.

"She's nearby.." Dragoon said and everyone got off of Dragoon, searching.

"Aisha!!" Gwen shouted.

"Zoc!!" Ben shouted.

"Where are you two!" Albedo shouted.

"Princess!!" The puppet shouted.

"Selena!!" Lance yelled out.

Bane, Roxy, Icy and Treasure sniffed around in the sand to find the scent and soon they growled from a fog ahead of them.

"Who's there Bane?" Mr. Casper said while holding on to his fiancé and Zoc's staff.

A silhouette of a tall person appeared, holding someone in its arms and Albedo gasp.

 _It can't be..._ he thought


	61. Aisha Vs Cat

**Everyone meets Vilgax, Albedo's adoptive father and tells the teens, adults and ant how he knows the royal family and Aisha must face a cat who only wants freedom, in her head.**

"Zoc, Zoc wake up!" A voice said faintly and Zoc remained unconscious. He somehow got into the water and Lance pulled him out and now he is preforming CPR on the ant with Gwen's assistance.

"Come on Ant man!" Lance kept pushing on his chest while Gwen was giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Suddenly he started gasping for air, coughing and looked at the night sky, blinking tiredly.

"Zoc, can you hear me?" Lance said but it sounded like an echo. He nodded in response.

"Where's... Aisha?.." He said slowly.

"She's safe, don't worry." Lance reassured him with a smile.

He nodded again and slowly closed his eyes for a moment. He turned his head for a moment, only seeing Vilgax talking to Albedo from a distance and in Vilgax's arms was Aisha, still unconscious.

Vilgax had a sad look on his face as he looked at Aisha, like he knew something about her.

"Get everyone on the ship, I'll explain everything once we get inside." Vilgax commanded.

"Can we trust this guy Alby?" Lance asked as he and Mr. Casper helped up Zoc.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt anyone. But he did say something about 'just looking at Aisha made him remember something.'" Albedo explained and everyone looked as the waves hit their feet and soon it was time to go inside the Chimerian Hammer.

 _Home sweet home._ Albedo thought.

Vilgax placed the princess in a incubator tube with an oxygen mask place on her. He then submerged the girl in water, her hair moving along the water so elegantly along with her dress. The monitor picked up her heartbeat, it was beating normal but something was wrong within her but he wasn't so sure where.

Moments later, Vilgax met with everyone in the meeting room along with Albedo.

"You have some explaining to do Albedo. You promised once you found the items then you'll come back home."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about this but something happened when I was in earth. I met some amazing people along the way.. and I have encountered Ronaldo. He's crazier than usual." Albedo admitted and everyone gasp.

"You knew about Ronaldo?!" Zoc shouted in rage and stomped his hands on the table and everyone gasp. Ben tried to calm down the ant.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gwen Questioned.

"I wasn't working with him and I have no intention of doing that, but it's partially my fault. I told him about the Phoenix in the first place and rescuing the bastard! and now he wants the shadow mythical creatures. If he gets ahold of them, it'll be the end of us." Albedo admitted.

"Mythical creatures?" Vilgax Questioned. "But I thought they were a myth."

"Thankfully, Aisha got a hold of 3 mythical creatures; the Nine Tales, great dragon and the Phoenix. There's no way he can catch them now." Miranda admitted as Aisha's best friend with pride.

Vilgax sigh for a moment. "It's a shame, A month ago Ronaldo disappeared from the ship and I couldn't locate him after that. I wasn't so sure where he was, but I believe he's somewhere, plotting. He hate talking about Aisha, assuming that its his daughter."

"Um.. about that?" Zoc blushed abit. "Ronaldo isn't the father, I'm the father."

Vilgax looked at the ant with confusion. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Albedo told Vilgax. "It's better that way, it was giving Aisha a lot of stress, knowing that Ronaldo would do anything to get the Heart of Fire, but she and Zoc kinda formed a bond Vilgax."

"Hmm.. I see.." Vilgax whispered.

"He even gave us surprise attack at the house." Kevin joined the conversation.

"He attacked you?!" Vilgax was in shock. Mr. Casper, Maddie, Josh, Tavo and Kevin G. were surprised.

"Yes, he did. He nearly choked me when I try to talk some sense into him, but he ended up hurting me.. and my family." Albedo sadly admitted.

Vilgax growled. "No one touches you like that especially Ronaldo! He has no right! When I get my hands on him, I'll make him suffer!" This made Pinocchio shake abit along with Icy and Treasure who were on Kevin G.'s lap and he tried his best to calm them down. Tavo and Josh couldn't believe that they were talking to an alien, an actually alien. This day couldn't get any better. Mr. Casper and Maddie were amazed by this alien.

"I'm sorry but you said earlier that you knew Aisha the moment you looked at her. What do you mean like that?" Albedo Questioned.

The alien sigh. "I knew her grandparents; Sebastiana and Alvador." Vilgax admitted and immediately everyone gasp.

"I was a long time friend with the royal family and it was I that created the Book of Life along with them and Verdona."

"Wait, Grandma And Aisha's grandparents were part of the book?" Ben Questioned.

"Yes."

Zoc tried to remember back in the castle; Maya, Marina, Juliet and Zoc were curious when they saw a light from one of the meeting rooms and took a peak of it, and their mysterious guest.

 _"What do you think they are doing Zoc?" A young Juliet asked._

 _"I'm not sure.." A young Zoc responded._

"I lost all my memory of my former past when I discovered that Fuego was destroyed and I believed I was an evil dictator.. because the way I looked. Before my memory was erased, Sebastiana helped me and told me 'No matter what you look like, I am not a monster.' Then later, I found Albedo on a abandoned planet." Albedo immediately blushed red from under his make up.

"Albedo? You're not from Earth?" Lance Questioned his boyfriend.

Albedo stayed quiet for a moment and avoid eye contact from anyone in this room then nodded as he was a child in trouble.

"I.. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the right words. The only person who knew is Aisha since she is also a victim of her planet's destruction.." Albedo admitted.

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment and looked in realization that Albedo was a victim of his own home planet Aquarius being destroyed. That's when Lance hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I don't care what you did and where you are from, you are still my Albedo the day we met on that snowy day.. I love you Albedo.." Lance said slowly and looked into his red eyes as he had tears streaming down his cheek, particular messing with his makeup.

Albedo looked at him as tears stream down his cheeks as well. He nodded and whimpered softly. This was the first time he had a family of his own since losing his, like Aisha said, 'Anyone is family once they enter this home'. The two shared a kiss and the girls said 'awwwwwwwww' quietly while Vilgax watched and smiled. This is what he wanted to for Albedo, to find love.

Moments later, Albedo, all cleaned up, his hair returning to his hair color and out of his costume was laying back in his old bedroom on the ship along with Lance who was cleaned up as well. All Lance did was rub his back.

The others were in a large bunk room assigned by Vilgax so they spend the night and Aisha, who was out of the incubator, was seen in the medical room and attached with some IV in her arm and sound asleep in some clothes offered by Albedo.

"I can't believe it.." Zoc whispered from his top bunk.

"I know, first our lives were about to end from the ship sinking then we were chased by crazed masked men." Kevin whispered from below.

"Not that Kevin, Vilgax knew Aisha's grandparents and I knew he looked familiar to me. He visit us on Fuego when I lived with Juliet." Zoc admitted.

"You don't say? Well at least we get a place to sleep tonight and we go home." Mr. Casper said from two bunks down. The others were sound asleep in their assigned bunk, snoring away.

"I hope Aisha is alright sweetie. The way she passed out suddenly scared me." Maddie joined the conversation with Roxy in her arms, sound asleep.

"Did she have another seizure?" Kevin Questioned.

"We'll figure out tomorrow, right now let's get some sleep, it's already late." Zoc tucked himself into bed and everyone joined in to sleep away.

By morning, the ship was hovering above earth and Aisha was still sound asleep. As she who was sound deep asleep found herself inside her mind. She looked around. "Hello!" Aisha shouted out, only hearing her echos.

She then notice something glowing below her and flew to it with her fairy wings and there and behold, the rarest jewel in the galaxy; The Heart of Fire, shaped as a jeweled lotus flower.

 _The Heart of Fire..._ she thought. It was large than she is.

As she flew to touch the crystal, a large red cat, possibly a wild cat, meowing at her in rage like it didn't want her touching the Heart of Fire.

Aisha gasp. "Wh-Who are you?" The red cat hissed at her in response, showing its fangs. It was bigger than her with blue and green armor around its wrist and shoulder, long fur on the side of its cheek, long pointed ears with a massive long tail and clouded black spots around its fur. It looked at Aisha with its large green eyes.

"Ok then, I'll ask again! Who are you and what are you doing with the Heart of Fire?!"

The spotted cat hissed and meowed again in rage.

Soon, the red cat ran toward Aisha and raised its cat claw as Aisha stood in fear. She used Fire-type forcefield around her, to block the cats attacks as she grunt.

"Stop it!" Aisha cried out, she was draining power.

"Let.Me.GO!" The cat roared and threw its hardest scratch on the forcefield, shattering it and Aisha was pushed away by a powerful force, grunting.

Aisha got up on her knees, panting.

The red cat appeared in front of her, growling.

"What did you say?" Aisha wasn't so sure what the cat said.

"Let! Me! Go!" It said again with a roar.

Aisha looked at the cat by surprise. What did it mean let it go? Let it go where? Unless..

"Are you connected with the Heart of Fire?!"

The red cat nodded sadly.

"And you must be stuck with it? Like some guard? Meaning you must be stuck here for a long period of time.." Aisha told the red cat and it nodded again. Aisha only remembered something before passing out, it was like someone was possessing her somehow, was it that cat?

"I...I just don't wanna be in here anymore. I'm always being transferred to another host after another. I remember being inside the earliest Mayans after Fuego was created. All I want is freedom, in exchange of the Heart of Fire." It finally spoke.

Aisha smiled. "Then I agree, you don't want to be in someone's shadow I assume. Do you have a name?"

"Unfortunately no.. it's been so long since I can remember my name.." The red cat told her.

"Well, as Princess, my first order is for your freedom, granted. You deserve it after being stuck here for billions of years."

The red cat smiled and nodded. "A princess, I'm honored and thank you for understanding." It then dissolved into the air, making Aisha smile then everything turned bright.

In bed, Aisha started groaning and Maddie still stayed with her and notice Aisha waking up.

"Hey, are you ok?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah.. what happened?" Aisha Questioned tiredly.

Moments later, Vilgax appeared in front of Aisha with piece of alien tech in his hand, a scanner to be certain and to see if any possible damage within her body but so far nothing.

"She's perfectly healthy." Vilgax said with a smile.

Aisha smiled back and felt something moving in her bed and soon pulled off the sheet; revealing to be a small bengal kitten with black clouded spots with brown fur.

Lance gasp. "Kitty!!" He picked it up and nuzzled it's belly. "Where did you come from?" It meowed cutely and licked his nose.

"Awwwwwwww.." the girls said.

Aisha smiled softly and notice something in the bed what looked like a book and pulled it out.

"The Book of Life?" Aisha opened the book and immediately notice a new page and smiled; it revealed a drawing of Aisha, standing and m looking at another direction and behind her was Dragoon in his dragon form, the nine tales, Scarlett Fire Phoenix form and the red clouded wild cat from her mind.

Meanwhile, Lance was hogging the kitten by kissing it belly.

"Lance when's our turn?!" Miranda complained.

"No fair!" Gwen shouted out.

"A kitten Aisha?!" Zoc joined.

"I wanna see!" Kevin G. Shouted.

"Hey! I'm too short bro!" Tavo joined.

"Yo Selena, does this kitten have a name?" Lance asked.

All Aisha did was smile and nodded.

"Yes, her name is Galux, short for galaxy."

 **Yay, Vilgax is in Team A.B. but for how long? I hope you guys are enjoying my story and I hope y'all like my previous chapter of the gang being chased by the legendary movie horror stars.**

 **Comment and like!!**

 **See ya!!**

 **Aisha: I wanna wish everyone a wonderful merry Christmas from me, my lovely boyfriend Ben Tennyson, Gwen, Kevin, best friend Lance, Albedo, besties Miranda and TK. My father Zoc, godfather Azmuth, Vilgax, Tavo, Kevin G., Josh, Mr. Casper, Maddie and Ofcourse the pets!!!**

 **Everyone: Merry Christmas!!!!**

 ***aisha gives off the peace sign and rock on sign***


	62. Change Sucks

**Aisha has decided to make hard choices in order to prevent Earths destruction from her vision. A certain memory caused the teens and Zoc to switch genders.**

"Awwwwwww you are so adorable aren't you?" Azmuth was playing with Galux the kitten while the kids were showering on the beginning of November. Izzy, Cash, JT, Josh, Tavo, Kevin G., Mr. Casper and Maddie immediately were transported home safely from Vilgax's ship, saying their goodbyes and seeing them at school on Monday.

Kevin G. suggested that no one can't resist a cute kitten and Azmuth stood their on the island and boy he was so mad; he demanded an explanation where they were and what happened with their costumes, in the kitchen. Aisha pulled out Galux and she meowed cutely and Azmuth stood there in shock for a moment and soon he...squealed? And now he was seen in the living room couch, playing with the small kitten.

Zoc came out of the showers in his human form, only wearing pajamas pants with his long hair down. He immediately sat down on the couch, sighing happily now he was home. Glaux then walked toward Zoc and jumped on his lap, rubbing her body against his chest and purring.

"You are full of surprises aren't you Galux?" Zoc admitted and held the small kitten, nuzzling her. "And my you are so soft."

Aisha just got off the shower from Ben, who was still showering. As she wrapped herself with a large black towel and looked in the mirror for a moment. It's been a crazy year and it's already November; she felt everyone in this house was changing, besides her and.. if she didn't change, things will go bad from that vision she saw before; her home being destroyed like Fuego did. Was this vision telling her to change to prevent the world she knew from being destroyed, if it did then no more Disneyland or Strawberry açaí lemonades, but it'll make Albedo sad since he started liking them.

They were times they were so mad at the Starbucks employees when they were informed they either ran out of lemonade or strawberry juice, Lance and Ben had to escort them out the building to prevent a fight to break.

Aisha sigh and immediately looked around until she stumble upon some scissors on the counter and picked them up. She looked at the mirror again, whispering goodbye of her long black hair she grew out as a child and started snipping it slowly as strands of hair landed on the floor. Her hair was now shoulder length and she pulled some of her hair over the top, making one side of her hair longer and one side shorter. Is she trying to be the next Andy Biersack? She magically make the hair on the floor disappear then reappear in the trash as she looked at her new hairstyle. It was time for change.

That's when Ben appeared behind her, with a towel around his waist and kissed her head then neck.

"You're beautiful no matter what." Ben whispered in her ear. Operation Let Get It On has started.

Meanwhile in Lance and Albedo's room, along with Icy, Treasure, Luna and Ghost. Albedo introduce Lance his adoptive father, which frighten him.

"So here I was, looking at earth from the ship and wondering where was Albedo and Ronaldo until I stumbled upon some kids and their lions." Vilgax told Albedo and Lance in their room after showering and sipping on some peach tea they just made earlier. Luna was playing fighting with Ghost while Icy and Treasure were on the boys laps.

"Wait, did you say Lions?" Lance Questioned as his legs were folded Indian style from the floor.

"Yes, they needed some help for opening a portal, but their lions didn't have much power so I offered mine and my, they were beautiful." Vilgax comment and took a sip of his tea, he was fascinated of the lions and this made Lance confused.

"We usual meet people around the galaxy, for those who need to restock on supplies and power." Albedo explained his boyfriend and he nodded in response.

"They said something about.. boltron? No koltron. No that can't be it." Vilgax was getting somewhere but wasn't sure. (Can you guess who Vilgax met?)

"One of them introduced me as a princess from another planet that was destroyed long ago, Reminds me of Fuego and Aquarius." Vilgax sadly continued.

"But we promise meet again once everything is settled." Vilgax smiled softly until all three heard Miranda, screaming in the hallway.

"What now?" Albedo complained, this is a usual thing around the house with Miranda around. Ghost came to Albedo and started licking his face.

"Good boy." Albedo whispered.

"Aisha!!! Guess what guess what?!?!?" She flew to Aisha's door, opening it. Only seeing Aisha appear at the door, fully clothed in her pajamas and seeing her haircut for the first time.

"Like the haircut." Miranda complemented.

"Thanks, so what's going on girly? Usually something like this is good news." Aisha responded with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes! Black Veil Brides is performing this month before thanksgiving!!!" Miranda told the raven.

Aisha blinked confused at first and gasp.

"Are you serious?!?!" Soon the two hugged one another, screaming.

"We gotta get the tickets now!!" Aisha said and ran downstairs to see her dad.

"Daddy! There's a concert here in about 3 weeks! Can we go please?!" Aisha begged her dad.

"A.. concert?" Zoc became curious.

"Don't tell me? Black Veil Brides?" Lance exit out the bedroom while holding on Icy.

"Ofcourse Lance!" Miranda said.

"Will it be better than that annoying Tekashi 65?" Albedo popped his head out of the bedroom.

"Um.. Alby, it's not 65." Lance told his boyfriend.

"69?" Albedo answered.

"No." Lance and Miranda said together. Leaving Albedo confused.

"I can never understand this planets music!" Albedo pouted and went inside his room, muttering. Luna and Ghost were licking Vilgax face, producing him to laugh. They finally got to meet their grandfather.

"Since when does he started listening to Tekashi six-nine?" Miranda Questioned Lance.

"He wanted to know music so I let him borrow the iPad and he kinda browsed onto Tekashi songs. He said his tattoos scare him and one music video of him surrounded him with woman along with another singer was... tacky." Lance admitted.

"Oh! You mean with Anuel! Oh he is to die for and I can't stop laughing at the lyrics! 'Do a 69 like Tekashi." Aisha singed abit from a piece of a song then laughed when she came upstairs.

"Eh he isn't my type anyway Selena." Lance comment.

"So, what he say?" Miranda was being impatient.

"He said it's ok, just as long he sticks around since he's never gotten a taste of Hollywood himself." Aisha admitted with a grin.

Miranda gasp then scream and hugged her best friend tightly, elevating them into the air.

"I love you Zoc! I don't care if you're an ant or Fuegoen or anything! You are always welcome in my home in Delano!!" Miranda shouted from above as she kept hugging Aisha.

Zoc blinked in confusion at first but he gave out a smile and nodded and resumes cuddling with Galux.

"So I'm guessing we're going?" Lance asked the two girls.

"Yes! We're all going!" Aisha shouted with glee and as soon Miranda placed her down on the ground, she immediately ran to the home office where it was located down the hall and started ordering the tickets as she grinned.

"Did Selena just get a new haircut?" Lance pointed out in confusion.

Later, on the couch

"So, I bought the tickets.. and VIP's as well." Aisha said with a grin and immediately Miranda hugged her, making them off the couch and laughing. Soon they got up and joined with the others, cleaning themselves.

"So, we're going to a concert? In three weeks?" Gwen Questioned.

"Yes, I already ordered them. Don't worry, you'll like them. They are like the sweetest people in the world." Aisha responded.

"So with that settled, what do we do now?" Lance Questioned.

Aisha sigh. "For now, we just rest. I'm just too exhausted from yesterday's incident." She leaned back on the couch with her hands behind the back of her head. Dragon and Dragoon remained on the top of her head.

"Curious about how those guys came to life? I thought they were just from the movies?" Kevin Questioned.

"There's not even one spell that can do that." TK said as he skimmed through his spell book.

"For now, we just have to be on guard, even in school." Albedo admitted in defeat, no one is safe.

"Maybe not." Vilgax appeared from behind the teens, giving Aisha a black book.

"What's this?" She Questioned.

"That's a magic book, Ronaldo left it before he transported to kill you." He said as Aisha opened the book slowly and as she skimmed through it, she found a two pages missing.

"This was... Ronaldo's and there's every spell in here." Aisha was amazed.

"It's yours Princess, keep it hidden. I don't want that man to get his hands on that book." Vilgax said and Aisha nodded in agreement.

 _This is so weird, this book looks familiar to me somehow.. but what?_

"Selena?"

Aisha stopped for a moment from her phase and looked at Lance.

"U-um Yeah?.."

Lance knew something was bothering his friend, but thankfully she can be distracted by telling a good story.

"Hey, remember that time we went to the beach? A _nude_ beach?" Lance Questioned.

Kevin groaned. "Oh No, anything but that! I rather watch the scene when Simba lost his dad in The Lion King!"

Gwen giggled and Vilgax got confused at first.

"It's a movie Vilgax." Albedo told his father while petting Luna, makinb Zoc chuckle.

"Oh yeah, that was a fun day, especially since we were all naked." Aisha admitted with a grin as soon she got from her seat and took her electric bass guitar from the stand and sat back down, playing and telling the story.

 _Late September. First Week of School._

On a beautiful Saturday, a large SUV pulled up at a beach, Aisha came out excited.

"Yes, a nude beach!" She said with Ben and the others who exit out of the car, fully clothe.

"Aisha, are you sure about this?" Zoc asked his daughter, who was still in her human form.

"Ofcourse, it's still hot and Azmuth is watching the pets and Pinocchio." Aisha admitted.

"And we need some major tan." Kevin said, making Lance growl.

As they made it to the entrance of the nude beach, they took off their clothes.

"Oh finally, the twins come out." Aisha said as Ben blush redder when she took off her bra and top.

"Oh yes, same to mine." Lance playfully said as he pull off his shorts and boxers.

As everyone took off their clothes, they laid back into the sun, butt naked while the Miranda, Gwen and Albedo were laying on their stomachs hoping to get their tan on while the others were on their foldable beach chairs under a beach umbrella.

"Ahhhh much better." Aisha said as she put on some sunscreen.

"I know, at least we can relax." Lance said as she offered him sunscreen.

"Hey Lance, I didn't know you had a tattoo on your side." Kevin Questioned his twin when he pointed at the tattoo that was on his side between his armpit and ribs.

Lance gasp. "Oh umm..."

"You got a tattoo?" Ben came up to Lance and looked at the tattoo; the tattoo was an owl, sitting on a branch, looking straight at Ben, but it was small and unnoticeable.

"Nice, didn't think you got one Lance." Ben said.

"My sister Jess came up with the idea of us getting matching tattoos, not to mention the fake IDs." Lance gave out a chuckle.

"Hey.. less talking more tanning." Albedo lazily said as he turned around on his back while listening to some music in his earbuds and sunglasses.

Meanwhile, TK was going for a swim with Zoc as they were racing one another.

"You can't beat me old man!" TK playfully said.

"Old man?! I'm 33 boy! I'm old enough to be your dad!" Zoc said as he swimmer faster than TK.

"Go daddy!" Aisha got off her chair and jumped in the air, making her breast jump abit and this made every boy at the beach look at Aisha with amazement. Lance was right, her breast are huge.

"Kick his butt TK!" Miranda sat up on the blanket, cheering her cousin.

And it was tie and soon as their feet landed on the sandy beach, panting.

"Yay daddy!" Aisha shouted out and ran toward him, hugging her dad and Zoc hugged her daughter.

"You were amazing daddy." Aisha told his dad, making him smile and kissed her head, moving his black hair out of his face.

"Ok, who wants to race me?" Kevin asked the friends as he got off the seat.

"I'm so gonna kick your ass dude." Lance got off, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll join." Ben added and joined the twins and were in their starting positions; one knee on the sand.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Let it rip!!"

All three ran toward the water immediately after Aisha finished the countdown and boy they swam faster than the Fast and Furious franchise.

"Go Kevin!" Gwen joined Aisha.

"Come on Lance! Swim like you mean it!" Albedo was cheering for his boyfriend.

Zoc notice Ben was slower than the boys.

"If you don't win Ben Tennyson, you'll be sleeping in the flower garden tonight in ant size!" Zoc shouted the threat, making Ben gasp for air and swam close to the twins. Oh he was scared if he didn't win.

"Be a Merman Ben!" Aisha and Gwen shouted out.

"Swim like you haven't swam before!" Miranda shouted out as well while her cousin was drying off and drinking bottled water.

By the times it was time to turn back, Ben and twins were exhausted and realized how far they were, but they kept going.

"Come on Come on!" Ben said as he swam back to the shore, but Lance and Kevin were ahead of them. On shore, Aisha's and Zoc's rings were glowing suddenly without them noticing it as well.

 _I need a distraction! Anything! I wish for a distraction!_ Ben thought and suddenly the rings started glowing brighter and everyone eyes were covered, including the boys in the water.

All the light dimmed down, Aisha was the first to open her eyes slowly. Everything looked normal until.

"AHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GIRLS?!?!" Miranda shouted and Aisha turned around and gasp. Miranda was a dude, an actual dude with shorter hair, a mans chest and something in between _his_ legs.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!?!" Albedo shouted as well and looked at her now large breast as she tried to cover herself and no lucky one in between his legs. Especially his long white hair.

She checked on Gwen, who now has shorter red hair and the same condition like Miranda; a boy. Zoc looked at himself and gasp.

"What is this?!" Zoc shouted

"When did I have boobs?" TK looked at himself, grinning.

Aisha pulled out her phone and gasp; she had now shorter black hair, no breast and only had.. a certain male private part and she looked muscular for a man.

Back in the water, Ben, Lance and Kevin got out of the water, panting and walking.

"Is it me or my chest feels heavy?" Ben Questioned.

"I thinking that too." Kevin admitted and gasp as soon as he looked at Lance.

"What? Do I have seaweed in my hair?" Lance was confused. Lance hair was longer and he didn't have a male body but a females instead.

Kevin and Ben looked at each other and screamed then they look down and screamed again.

"My lucky one is gone!" Ben shouted.

"You're not the only one Tennyson!" Kevin shouted.

"Where is my chest?! I don't recall having breast!" Lance now knew.

It turned out all the teens and dad switched genders sudden from the power of the rings from Aisha and Zoc, and that's when they headed home, in different clothes since their clothes wouldn't fit them since they were too small or too big.

Gladly the spell went away the next day and yet Zoc had no idea how they got into this mess.

 **In memory of Sebastiana Hernandez, my grandmother.**


	63. The Rescue

**Aisha is coming back from a week trip of a cheerleader competition for Hollywood Academy and the teens help out space survivors.**

On the early morning of Saturday, Zoc awoken one morning and headed outside at the backyard while drinking some hot peach tea he made earlier. He looked at the marvelous view of Hollywood that he had seen before numerous of time and had called home, in the flower garden.

The destruction of his home was just something he cannot forget; he wish Juliet was here, soothing him with her words when he was under stress, oh how much he missed Juliet. If none of this ever happened, he could be living in the castle again with Juliet and their daughter as King, Queen and Princess, but at the same time Aisha would have never met Ben or the others.

Aisha told Zoc that she'll do anything in her power to restore Fuego, so they can be a family again but Zoc hardly doubt that yet deep down he believed her. Once he reunite with Juliet, he would immediately ask her to marry her again and their wedding would be taken place here, on Earth. He wanted to ask Aisha that she and her friends be part of the wedding as maid of honor, bridesmaids and best mans, but sadly she left for a cheerleading competition with her cheerleaders and couch. (Truth was the freshman cheerleaders want Aisha to join since she gave them advice as freshman's and demonstrating how to do a perfect split and flips _and_ they deserve to be respected as cheerleaders)

 _"Hey dad don't worry, I'll be back for a week." Aisha said as she closed her black roller suitcase._

 _"I know sweetheart, but you leaving is like losing you again." Zoc confessed and hugged her dad._

 _"Dad, I'll be fine." Aisha told her dad as she put on her zipper sweater under her black spaghetti strap. "You can always contact me on FaceTime daddy, from the computer in the office or in the living room TV." She kisses his cheek._

 _"I'll be back daddy, you and the others can go to Disneyland without me and when I come back, we can spend time together." Aisha told her dad and soon left in the bus with the cheerleaders._

It's been a week and Aisha was coming back Saturday night and Zoc was getting excited to see his little Bloom again but she had to go somewhere next week again. Mr. Casper is doing his annual field trips of museums and he invited Zoc as a chaperone, this made Zoc so happy that now he can spend time with his little girl.

Meanwhile, Vilgax was in his ship, looking through any data regarding for the ancient creatures that Albedo mentioned, but nothing came up. He even tried cross reference but all he can find was the Heart of Fire was combined with an ancient beast within? Vilgax was getting confused at first encounter something off. The Heart of Fire was created by a fallen star then it exploded, creating the the 3 ancient creatures, but now there was 4? But who or what is the last ancient creatures?

 _How is this possible?_ Vilgax thought until his train of thought ended when he received a distress signal.

 _"...elp... oltron... Vilgax! Mayday!"_ A women's voice said.

"Princess!! Sending coordinates now!" Vilgax soon typed the coordinates from the computer. He started waiting for the princess to respond, but it lasted for 5 dreadfull minutes until he heard a lions' roar.

Meanwhile, Lance and Albedo were in Albedos room in the ship, making out under the sheets, naked. Every couple needs a break from their responsibilities especially being parents to two adorable wolf cubs and now, it was time to _Get It On_ and that's when they were startled when they heard a lions roar, making Lance fall off the bed and groaning.

"What was that?! Does your dad own lions now?!" Lance was pissed when someone had to ruin their mood.

"No idea, but something isn't right." Albedo admitted and gave Lance his white jeans as Albedo put on his white shirt and boxers and soon the couple left the room, to see if Vilgax needed help.

That's when they saw 5 mechanical lions stood in front of them and they gasp.

"Your dad wasn't joking when he said he saw some _gnarly_ lions." Lance comment and that's when they heard Vilgax calling on them.

"Call everyone at Aisha's home on this ship immediately! We have injured Paladins that need some assistance!"

In San Diego, Aisha was in her hotel room, dark and laying in bed and sighing of boredom. She thought of playing some music in her iPhone and blasted the volume in her headphones while she put her music into shuffle. After an hour, she found herself asleep and the song stopped on the Ducktales theme song. Along the way, her hair grew longer than an average human and it was passed her shoulders, it's amazing to be a Fuegoen.

She suddenly awoken from a knock, groaning and immediately pulled off her headphones that died hours later and immediately went to the peephole.

 _Sarah?_

Aisha blinks and opened the door. One of the cheerleaders, Sarah was sniffling.

"I-I'm so sorry to bother you Miss Blaire, but..." her blue eyes were getting glassy.

"My boyfriend.. broke up with me..." Sarah started crying and Aisha stood there and wasn't so sure what to say since she's been in a relationship with Ben for the first time, but she had to do something since the competition is this afternoon. So Aisha took her in her room, offered her a tissue and sit on the edge of the bed while Aisha sat on the desk chair.

"Tell me, how did this happen?" Aisha asked the blonde cheerleader.

"W-we were texting yesterday then suddenly he stopped.. so I called him like what's going on? Turns out he wanted to break up with me and that's his way of telling me that. Why didn't he say anything to me and I was worried that he got hurt or something, but now..." Sarah continued crying.

Aisha was shocked; what kind of boy would not tell his girlfriend that he wanted to break up. It's not that hard and maybe Sarah will cry, but she will move on.

"Well, it sounds like he may be too scared to tell you to your face or he's just not man enough to you. I can tell heartbreaks are hard but I've never experience it. In middle school, I had this huge crush on a boy named Dustin Cook, but I was so shy and scared to tell him how I felt because of my appearance; my braces and my glasses and yet I kept playing boxing at that time. So my best friend Lance encouraged me to tell him how I feel and I did but the outcome didn't go well as I expected. He just started laughing so loud that everyone heard it and he told me that hurt me the most, 'Listen, You maybe cute but.. I don't date boys.' Lance was furious and soon the two got into a fight while I stayed in the back, crying." Aisha told her story.

Sarah was in shock when she heard the story. "Why would he say something like that to you Miss Blaire, you're completely gorgeous."

"I wasn't back then by the end of the day, Dustin got several stitches and soon transferred, fearing Lance will hurt him again. Lance on the other hand, got suspended for a week but he said he did for a friend. It made me feel special actually so after school I came to his home and we play video games and even bought some snacks along the way. Lance told me 'Don't take the words seriously because they don't know the real you at all' so I listened to his advice and even though I went to high school, people fear me, but not many since I met Ben and the others." Aisha blushed and pulled out a picture of Ben and Aisha, showing it to Sarah.

"Awwwww, you guys look so cute." Sarah admitted.

"It was not just Ben, I also gained a new family." Aisha said and believing she can trust her, pulled out another photo of from the table and showed it to Sarah. It was a photo of Aisha, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Zoc, Azmuth, Vilgax along with the pets; Icy, Treasure, Luna, Ghost, Dragon, Dragoon, Roxy, Bane, Pinocchio, Lightin', Spindle, Frozen, Galax and Scarlett. That was a large family.

"This... is an awesome family you got there." Sarah smiles and Aisha sigh happily from her reaction.

"So, Who are these aliens?" Sarah asked Aisha.

Aisha soon started telling her story about her father, godfather and Vilgax with amazing detail, even telling her about everyone in the photo including the pets. She pulled out some photos of her with Tavo, Kevin G. and Josh, posing for their band; Heart of Fire and another photo with Izzy, Johnny and Karina and before that, it was time to head to breakfast in the buffet.

Back in the ship, Zoc, Gwen, Miranda, Lance and Azmuth were bandaging the injured Paladins who just came back from a battle, in space.

Kevin, TK, Albedo and Ben were bringing medical supplies from downstairs.

"What happened to you Princess?" Vilgax Questioned the injured woman with white long hair.

"W-w-we were ambushed, the lions couldn't handle the attacks and so.. we fled and that was when I called you, thank goodness you got it." The Princess responsed with a smile.

"Get some rest now, you are not allowed to leave until you all are fully healed." The white hair princess nodded and went to sleep.

As Zoc was tending to the injured Paladin, an annoying and yet orange hair with a mustache man appeared behind him, being curious.

"Are you sure that's sercure properly?" He said with an accent and made Zoc jump abit.

"Yes, it is." Zoc calmly said and continued bandaging.

"Well make sure it's perfectly secure, you don't want him to get an infec-"

"Get him Bane." Zoc was getting annoyed and surprised he is calm but the only thing he needed is a punch on the guys face to shut up. Soon Bane appeared in front of the annoying man, growling.

"Uh- good boy, good Bane, isn't it?" He tried to ease the dog until a whistle was heard, making Bane stop growling and walked away.

After bandaging, Vilgax will watch them in the meantime while everyone get some rest, especially the annoying man, but Miranda and Gwen found these 4 adorable space mice along the way and took them along.

Just as they were teleported home, the annoying man looked around the home with amazement.

"May I help you?" Kevin Questioned.

"Oh nothing but this home is very beautiful." He admired. "Tell me, who owns this home?"

"My daughter." Zoc said annoyed but calmly and yet he gripped on his staff.

"Ohhhh, where is your daughter? I bet she is beautiful as you as an ant." He said.

 _Aisha? As in ant?_ Lance and Kevin thought together and image Aisha, as an ant; Walking in 4 legs, having antennas and with the largest brown eyes. This made the twins shudder on the idea.

"My daughter is not an ant, she's half ant _and_ Fuegoen from her mother, and she isn't here, she's in San Diego with a group of cheerleaders." Zoc said.

"Hmmm I see." The man then heard his stomach growl. "Good thing I bought some of my food goo." He pulled out a bowl of green slime, making the twins and Zoc disgusted.

"Here, have some!" He said and gave a handful of goo to the teens and Zoc. By the time they tasted it, it was disgusting to the point that thankfully, the annoying man went to look around the house. The three immediately went to the kitchen sink, gagging and spraying water in their mouths with the spray to the get the goo taste off their tongue.

"DISGUSTING!!!!!!" The 3 said together.

Meanwhile in Aisha's room, Pinocchio was giggling when the 4 mice were running around his shirt, he was very ticklish.

"That tickles." He said giggling then sigh. "I really miss Princess you guys.

The space mice got on the bed, looking at a sad Pinocchio. "It was like yesterday I was introduced to her as a baby, but now she's older. Why would she keep on old puppet like me?" Pinocchio sadly admitted and sniffles.

The two mice ran on his shoulders, nuzzling his soft cheeks and make the puppet giggle.

"Ok ok I'll stop, but do you guys really think Princess will still always love me?" Pinocchio Questioned to the mice until another mice from the nightstand, squeaking to get his attention; it was a photo of Aisha and Pinocchio, smiling one another at the sushi bar, framed.

"Ok, I'll take your word." It was like little Pinocchio knew they were saying.

"Oooooooooooh, what is this contraction?" The annoying man asked as he pointed at the TV, that was on.

"A TV." Lance answered tiredly as he, Kevin and Zoc were sitting on the couch. After spitting out the goo, they grabbed a handful of peppermint to get rid of the taste. They were getting annoyed by him.

"And tell me, what year is this?" He said.

"2018." Kevin said tiredly and annoyed.

"Is that how far we traveled? Amazing and in this time, I guess high advance technology wasn't invented."

"Do you need something? Coran?" Zoc asked the man who introduced him after spitting out the goo.

"Ah yes, I would like to thank you for saving us back there, we were ambush by the Galra so sudden and Princess Allura insisted we call Vilgax for help and it's a good thing he did give us shelter. I do hope the Paladins will survive." Coran admitted. "By the way, when's your daughter coming home?"

"She'll be back in the evening." Zoc answered, this was an exhausting morning.

"Wonderful then maybe she can try my food goo when she comes back, in fact. I'll check if I have more." Coran ran to the kitchen to teleported himself back to Vilgax's ship.

Immediately everyone sigh.

"Can't you just shrink him or something Zoc?" Lance asked.

"Oh I so do. When he comes back, You two take him in the flower garden or somewhere bug infested." Zoc grinned.

"Deal!" The twins said.

The sun was setting down on Saturday and Aisha was heading inside the bus, the cheerleaders did a fantastic job. Aisha mostly was happy since she can go home to see her family again. As the cheerleaders were chatting, Aisha slipped on her Beyblade Zip up hoodie, resembling Kai Hiwatari shirts in the Beyblade G- Revolution series where she bought it at a local flee market and yet she bought 2. She then put on her headphones turning up the volume, sighing happily and immediately closed her eyes for a moment, sleeping away and hoping to see everyone back home.

Zoc's plan was a success, Lance and Kevin lured Coran in the backyard and that's when he zapped him, making him small and fall in the flower garden. Terrified, he looked around and that was until he was being chased by a snake and screaming for his life, but it wasn't a snake; it was a worm.

"Mission Success." Lance said with a grin.

"How long will this last?" Kevin Questioned.

"It'll last a few hours; a few hour of no more annoyance." Zoc explained.

"Hey, we're back." Gwen appeared along with Ben, Albedo, Miranda and TK the kitchen.

"How's our patients and where's Azmuth?" Kevin asked as Lance and Zoc enter the kitchen.

"They'll be knocked out until tomorrow, but they're fine and Azmuth is gonna stay with Vilgax in the meantime." Miranda said. "But did you guys hear the news?"

"What news?" Zoc Questioned.

"There was an accident in the freeway toward Hollywood, a school bus full of kids coming from San...Diego?.." Miranda paused for a moment when she saw the look on Zoc's and Ben's pale faces.

"Dragoon! Dragoon wake up!" Zoc was in Aisha's bedroom where Gwen slept and he was tapping on the glass terrarium of Dragoon and Dragon. Funny story, Dragoon and Dragon are now married and their wedding was small but adorably small. Dragon wore the small tiara on her head with a hoop dress around her waist while Dragoon wore a black bow tie in his bearded dragon form and even Aisha cried abit when she walked Dragon down the aisle and Azmuth was the pastor. (Ok it was a backyard wedding)

Zoc(in his human form) Ben, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Cash, JT, Marquise, Johnny, TK, Tavo, Kevin G., Josh and Mr. Casper were the best men for Dragoon while Aisha was Maid of Honor while Gwen, Karina, Izzy, Miranda, Maddie and Monique were the Bridesmaids. Everyone wore their finest dresses (ok, they were dresses from Aisha's closet and the boys wore solid colored matching button shirts that match their ties from the Hollywood Academy uniforms, except Mr. Casper) while the boy pets wore bow ties and the girls pets wore hoop tutu and bows on their heads.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Dragoon kissed Dragon and everyone clapped and cheered. Aisha wiped her tears away of joy for her little Dragon being happily married with Dragoon, Zoc came to her aid, reassuring her that everything will be ok. By the end of the wedding, Dragon and Dragoon, now in his Dragon form flew into the night sky for the honeymoon, where ever that is. This was before Aisha leaving to San Diego.

Dragoon and Dragon were now home, exhausted and now asleep in their terrarium home. And Dragoon awoken, yawning and blinking tiredly.

"What do you want Zoc?" Dragoon asked tiredly.

"It's Aisha, I think she kinda got into a bus accident." Ben joined and he was scared.

Dragoon eyes widened, exit out of the terrarium box and evolve into his large black dragon form which nearly destroyed the room and every gasp, landing on their butts.

"Let's go!" Dragoon demanded.

"I'll fix this once we get back." Zoc told Gwen and she nodded in response.

Aisha awoken, blinking tiredly and confused. She didn't know where she was and why was she sleeping on the window. When she turned her head, she saw the concrete floor, up close with the window broken glass.

 _Aisha._

She touched her side of her forehead and groaned abit and what she saw was blood, in her fingertips.

 _Aisha, wake up! This isn't a dream!_

Aisha awaken from the state she was in and tried to get up from the window but groaned abit. She looked at her left leg and it was crushing against the the bus seat. She breathe in and out and pulled her leg, screaming and whimpering and soon realize it was broken.

Up in the air, Dragoon heard a scream from his ears, sounding similar to Aisha.

"She's nearby!" Dragoon swoop down to the freeway while Ben set his Omnitrix and turned into Big Chill. "I'll check around the area." He jumped off Dragoon and expand his moth-like wings and flew.

 _Good luck Ben._ Lance thought.

Aisha climbed out of the bus seat, panting and whimpering in pain as she looked for an exit on the roof of the bus and found it. As she reached for the latch, but it was broken.

"Danmit!" Aisha shouted and soon smell smoke coming from the buses engine and that's when a fire broke and freshmen cheerleaders started screaming, struggling to get out of their seatbelts, expect Sarah.

"Aisha, what do we do?!" Sarah asked the raven.

Aisha was really scared, but she tried to breathe in and out and tried to think fast. The students were struggling to let go of the latches of the seatbelt and that's when she got an idea; she pulled out a switchblade her mom gave her before her disappearance and gave it to Sarah.

"Sarah, use this and cut the seatbelt from the passagers, including the driver. I'll try to open the emergency door." Aisha grinned and Sarah complied from the idea. Immediately Aisha closed her eye for a moment and summoned the power of the Heart of Fire and the ring until..

 _"Ignis Release!—_ Fire Release!" Aisha formed a fireball in her hand and released it toward the emergency door; it flew across the freeway concrete scorched.

As Big Chill and Dragoon looked around for the bus, Zoc became scared of where was his daughter, but he wasn't alone. Gwen and the teens were getting worried for the safely of Aisha.

"There they are!" Dragoon pointed at the tipped over school bus that was fire and everyone gasp in fear.

"Hurry Dragoon!" Lance shouted in fear that Aisha and the cheerleaders were hurt.

Ben swoop down and landed on the road and turned to his regular self and Dragoon joined.

Aisha was pushing one of a dozen cheerleader at a fast pace from the emergency door.

"Aisha!!!" Zoc got off of Dragoon and ran to the roof of the bus.

"Daddy!! I think there's someone that needs my help." Aisha groaned in pain.

Zoc looked at her daughter; she was bleeding on her side of her head, even her hands were covered in blood.

"Baby! Are you hurt anywhere!?" Ben came in.

"Just broke my leg in two but I'm fine. I'll be back." Aisha left to see if there was anyone on the bus and soon she was gasping for air, wheezing.

"Aisha don't!" Zoc shouted and Lance pulled Zoc out of the way. "The bus will explode soon! It's too dangerous!" Lance was scared as well and soon everyone was getting scared as well.

"Anyone here?!" Aisha limped her way on the bus driver passenger and found the driver, very close to the fire.

"Don't worry I got you!" Aisha smiled and helped the driver up on his feet, he was unconscious and she had to immediately leave or the bus will explode.

As Aisha limped her way to the entrance, she pushed the unconscious driver who was helped by Gwen and Lance then Aisha, who was helped by Zoc and Ben as Waterhazard trying to take out the fire.

Aisha was away from the fire and on her knees, wheezing; her face and clothing was covered in patches of soot including blood that was on her side of forehead, palms and leg.

Zoc pulled off his cloak and placed it around his daughter, hugging her.

"Oh baby, I thought I had lost you like your mom." He cried softly and kissed her head as Aisha laid her head on his chest, calming down her breathing.

"Need some assistants?" A voice was heard from above and there and behold; the five robotic lions appeared hovering above them. The teens, Zoc and Dragoon were surprise of what they saw; the lions of Voltron.

 **Ben 10 world, meet Voltron.**


	64. Shadow

_Running, running is what he is doing, but why he was he running for? was something chasing him? All he did was run into a bright light, but soon the light dimmed down and soon found himself in a forest, barefoot but kept running._

 _The boy stopped and pant, looking around confused. He was the age of 10, dirty shirt and shorts along the way. He had black short hair with blue eyes; he was looking for something but wasn't sure where to look until a howl was heard from a distance and the boy shaken in fear, resumed his running._

 _He dodge and jumped a few logs where he soon found himself being chased by a pack of hungry wolves. He couldn't give up right away if his small life was about to end but he needed the food and the only home he had was the forest away from Fuego, born and raised, had no immediate family of of his own. He was just, an orphan._

 _That's when he tripped suddenly and fell into a nearby waterfall then nothing. The current pushed him into land for he remained unconscious for awhile until_ _he coughed out a large amount of water and slowly rised up, panting._

 _He didn't know where he was, but he had to find shelter, immediately. As he walked, he stumbled upon a cave that looked like it hadn't been used for so long and entered. He build a fire and tried to warm himself and took notice that this cave had old drawings from the earliest Mayans._

 _Some show of three Angel-like creatures creating the world as he know before but they were attacked by their shadow versions then nothing. The boy became curious and he wanted to know what happened to them, can they be resurrected? and soon found a sentence on the wall; a spell possibly but he couldn't say it correctly because it was in another language but he said it slowly._

 _"O-oriri ex cinere, e-et in tenebris lux tua exitium continue?"— rise from the ashes and let your darkness of destruction continue._

 _The wall glowed so suddenly and that's when the three shadow creatures appeared in front of him, grinning and enter the boys body, making him scream and land on the ground, whimpering in pain._

 _"We are free!!! Thanks to this boy!!" A voice shouted in glee_

 _"His Heart is so pure and innocent, we should kill him." Another said so sinister._

 _"No we shouldn't, maybe he is our key to get revenge of our counterparts and maybe.. we will rise again and swallow everything into darkness.." another reasoned._

A frighten Roy awoken from a nightmare he had just now. He sat up on the bed, hugging his knees while trying to calm his breathing. It felt so real he thought.

"What... did I just saw just now?..." Roy whispered to himself and moved his long hair out of his face and soon felt a nudge his side; it was Ship.

"Ship? I'm sorry Ship, I didn't mean to wake you up." Roy picked him up and set him on his lap, petting him. He was still living with Julie and Elena in the meantime and has been helping a lot around the house since staying with them. He looked at the time from the nightstand; it was 3 in the morning.

"It's like this nightmare is telling me something. There has to be someone that knows who I am and loved me as much as you, Julie and Elena..but.. where?.." Roy paused for a moment and looked down.

Ship nuzzled his cheek, purring gently and put a smile on Roy's face.

"Thanks boy you, Julie and Elena have always helped me get up on my feet. It's like we are family." He looked at his now healed right arm; it took time, but he was able to function it now without having any problem thanks to Elena's physical therapy. As he sat quietly in his dark room, he tried to think about his former past, somewhere and someone has to know about him and did he have a family? Or maybe the dream was telling him something about his past that he shouldn't know.

He laid down on his bed, looking at the ceiling while petting Ship on his stomach.

"Goodnight Ship." Roy whispered and slowly went back to sleep. Soon a tattoo appear on his back; a black rose.

After breakfast, Elena was cleaning he dishes along with Roy while Julie was playing with Ship in the backyard. After setting the dishes away, Roy notice his hair was getting longer than usual; it had passed down his waist and was getting annoying to move it off his face constantly.

"I assume you need a haircut Roy." Elena asked.

"Yes, I do. This hair is out of control." Roy responded.

Elena giggles from his response. "Why don't you take a seat, I'll do the cutting. Any hairstyle you prefer?"

Roy smiled gently. "Not really no, just get this hair off of me." He immediately sat down and Elena was behind him, cutting his long hair short.

Meanwhile Julie was looking through a crumbled piece of paper she found while doing laundry from earlier. It got her curious and what she remembered was shocking.

On Halloween, That's when she found the crumbled up piece of paper earlier and spoke these words.

 _"Turpis sit amet tempus sed ubi haec tria sceleris acerbissimi interfectores, et multiplicatae sunt super eam quoniam ultio Domini est eorum qui non credunt"—_ _Halloween may be a time for fun, but this is where the three most horrible killers have risen and will take revenge to those who don't believe_

Today, she soon found out that a large ship was found in the middle of the ocean, floating but fortunately no bodies were found but was more chillin were these gash marks around the ship; it resembles a machete or a oversized cat that came in and destroyed the steel walls. Officers hadn't figured out why the ship was split in two since this ship was in checked before sailing and it was rented for Hollywood Academy.

Could Julie be responsible for this?

 **For everyones confusion, Roy is Ronaldo, Ronaldo is Roy. He lost his memories when Aisha used the Heart of Fire to teleport him somewhere, lost his memory and found closure with Julie Yamamoto and Elena Validus.**

 **Way it go Julie...**


	65. Meeting The Paladins

**Aisha welcomes the Paladins in her home and the freshmen cheerleaders.**

"...ok I'm lost." Kevin said through the blue lion communicator.

"What do you mean? This is amazing!" Aisha said from the black lion, her dad was with her along with Miranda and TK as they looked around with amazement by the latest technology on the black lion. Dragoon was in the back with the girls, coach and the bus driver who were now asleep.

"Aisha's right, this is cool." Gwen said through the red lion.

"This is just so amazing, they have the best technology ever from wherever they got it. I'm in love with this lion!!" Albedo shouted from the com while Lance drove the the yellow lion.

"It's kinda weird. When we enter the lions, there was no one there. Weird." Ben said while riding with the green lion.

Then Aisha thought of something. "Um, mind if I asked who's watching Pinocchio and the pets?"

Zoc, Lance and Kevin stayed quiet for a moment.

"Ummm.. there's someone watching them?" Kevin answered.

"Who?" Aisha and Albedo said together.

"Another Paladin?" Lance Said calmly, but wasn't so sure if that was the right answer.

Back on Earth, Coran managed to regain his regular stature even though he was covered in dirty and thankfully, Lightin' helped him out.

"Ok, but when we get home, the first thing I wanna do is hug my babies." Aisha said and soon they landed into Vilgax's ship, landing them in the loading docks, closing it the hatch. The lions sat down, opening their mouths and letting the teens exit out the lions.

"Hey Aisha, shouldn't you not walk with your leg injured?" Miranda got worried.

"No, I'm fine. Besides it been healed now, especially my other wounds." Aisha reassured Miranda as they got off the lions. Soon everyone hugged the raven princess, making Aisha confused.

"We thought we lost you Aisha!" Gwen admitted in tears.

"I could have lost my only daughter." Zoc cried quietly.

"You can't leave us Aisha, you're the bestie!" Miranda joined.

"You're... the glue makes us stick together." TK admitted as his tears stream down his face.

"Selena.." Lance whimpered then Albedo comfort his boyfriend.

"Next time, you're taking us wherever you are going." Kevin joined.

Ben kissed his girlfriend so passionately and lovingly. When he let go, tears were forming in his eyes. "We can't lose you Aisha, we're family now. We only got each other, like your dad needs you the most." Ben words were heartbreaking and Aisha whimpered and nodded.

"I love you guys and next time, we'll go together." Aisha cried softly and hugged her family tightly and as soon Aisha cried, everyone cried during the hug.

Meanwhile, the Paladins awoken by the ruckus, but they witness something beautiful.

"Awww how sweet." Hunk whispered from the back with his paladin teammates.

"Very touching." Pidge joined and whipped her tears away.

"So, is this the princess you were talking about Vilgax?" Princess Allura asked the alien overlord with curiosity.

"Yes, Princess Aisha, the heir to Fuego."

"Aisha, what a pretty name." Allura said and watched the teens hugging one another.

"By the way, Where's Coran?" Shiro asked.

"And the space mice?" Lance joined.

Keith stayed quiet as he wasn't sure they should be trusted.

At home, Pinocchio was sound asleep with the pets along with the space mice, snuggling with the pillows while Coran, shivering in the cold while Lightin' was asleep.

"Where's help when you need It!!!!!!" He shouted out loud to the heavens.

Allura gasp so sudden after introducing herself and the Paladins and Aisha did the same, but Hunk was terrified when he saw Zoc as a giant talking ant. "Aisha, your face."

"And blood." Hunk pointed out in fear and hiding behind Lance McCalin, the blue Paladin of Voltron.

"Huh?" Aisha looked in confusion while everyone looked at Allura. It was true, Aisha was covered in soot and blood from the crash but she seemed fine.

"Oh um. Don't worry, I'm fine now just had an accident when I was coming home and well-" Aisha stopped when Allura grabbed her wrist, taking her away from the docking area.

"You're coming with me." Allura commanded and took Aisha away.

"Hey wait!" And soon the two princesses disappeared.

That's when things get really awkward when the Paladins came toward the group. Keith, the silent big jerk red paladin of the red lion, wasn't so sure.

"Are we suppose to trust these people? Especially this ant!?" Keith looked the new faces, but mostly disgusted by Zoc.

"Hm?" Zoc responded when he raised a brow.

"Hey don't talk to us or Aisha's dad like that you jerk unless you want a knuckle sandwich?" Kevin joined while raising his fist to Keith's face.

"Make that _two_ knuckle sandwiches." The albino Lance came to Kevin's side. The three started growling.

"Kevin quit it." Gwen demanded and pulled Kevin away while Albedo did the same with his boyfriend.

"You too Lancelot."

"Keith, they know who Vilgax is so just relax." Shiro calm down Keith then he sigh.

"Wait, Who's Dad?" Pidge asked.

Aisha slipped off her dirty and worn out clothes, showered and was given Allura's pink pajamas night gown with blue cardigan, making Aisha blush redder once she saw herself in them.

"Um..isn't this a little too much?" Aisha asked.

"Oh no, it's not. It suits you and it perfectly fits." Allura smiles.

"Well um.. thank you." Aisha responded while blushing, some of her wet hair was covering her face but some was covering one eye. That's when her dad came to the rescue.

"Hey, what's with the face sweetie?" Zoc appeared in front of her then placed a hand on her warm cheek, smiling softly.

"Hey dad." She said but didn't look at his eyes.

"You know, you look like just like your mom. She had a thing with wearing night gowns." Zoc admitted while looking at his teen daughter.

Aisha looked at her dad. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely." Zoc smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now, you should get some sleep. The pets, Azmuth and Pinocchio were getting worried about you and after a week away from us, you are not going anywhere without us besides the field trip with Mr. Casper next week."

Aisha smiled and nodded. Soon Zoc helped her into bed from one of the bunks as she was child, tucking her in.

"Goodnight my Bloom."

"Goodnight daddy." Aisha smiled from under the blankets and went to sleep. Zoc kissed her head.

After a nice shower for the cheerleaders, coach and driver, they were escorted to the bunks and went to sleep along with paladins, the princess and the teens. Vilgax was sound asleep in his chambers while Lance and Albedo were asleep in their room.

"We have to figure out how the bus crashed." Ben whispered.

"But how? we're not CSI." Kevin added from above Ben.

"There was a bus crash?" Shiro joined the conversation.

"Yeah, the cheerleaders, coach, driver and Aisha were hurt, but thankfully she got them out and herself." Ben added.

"That's very sweet; risking those who mean the most to her." Lance McClain said.

"Yes and my girlfriend." Ben admitted.

"Princess Aisha is your girlfriend?" Shiro became surprised.

"Yes." Ben paused and looked the sleeping Aisha, sound asleep.

"Um.. do I wanna know _how_ a boy like you fell in love with a princess?" Pidge looked at Ben curiously.

"He's not just a boy; he's a boy with the most dangerous weapon in his wrist." Kevin pointed out.

Pidge blinked a few times in confusion until.

"Cool!!! Can I see it?!?!"

"Maybe tomorrow, besides I'm already exhausted about.. this event today." Ben sadly said and looked at Aisha again. Soon he tucked into bed and went to sleep until he started dreaming.

 _In the moonlight night sky, Aisha and Ben, now ant size were in the flower garden and under a blanket together, giggling and smiling then kissing. This was after Dragon and Dragoon's wedding and before she left to San Diego._

 _"Aisha, do you have to go?" Ben asked her while placing a blanket around them then wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _"Unfortunately yes, but it's only a week and then I'll be back in time for the field trip with Mr. Casper." Aisha told him._

 _Ben moved her hair out of her face. "I know but I keep having this feeling that something will happen, like from the Fire Fever you caught earlier. Everyone thought it was impossible to find the Rose because of the weather was on Fuego." He looked down for a moment until she picked up her head gently._

 _"Ben, remember what my dad said 'A wizard knows no such word.' Nothing is impossible now since I met you, Gwen and Kevin especially your family who took me in when I had no one. You are the many reasons why I must keep going; to find the answers I must find." Aisha admitted with a smile and tears forming into her eyes and suddenly hugged her tightly._

 _"I love you Aisha Selena Blaire."_

 _"I love you too Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."_

 _Soon the couple kissed while the moon stood behind them, making a silhouette of them. Aisha will eventually be Aisha Selena Blaire-Tennyson or just Aisha Selena Tennyson, whichever sounds better._

Morning came and Aisha was asleep like a log, snoring away and snuggling against the blanket.

"Aisha, wake up." Ben gently shook her.

"5 more minutes..." Aisha groaned.

Ben giggles and kissed her cheek. "Don't you want to see _our_ babies?"

"You have babies?!" Allura immediately sat up on her bunk surprised that Aisha is already a mother.

"Yes, furry babies. I haven't seen them in a week and already miss them especially my little Pinocchio." Aisha admitted.

"He must be very special to you." Pidge joined.

"He is actually." Aisha got out of the bunk, stretching.

"Once we get home, We're making breakfast." Aisha said.

"Oh yeah, that's sounds really good." Hunk joined. "You cook?"

"Aisha is known for her amazing recipes and cooking at home." Ben joined and kissed her head, making her blush.

"Aisha!" Sarah ran toward and hugged her while the other 11 cheerleaders joined her.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Sarah said.

"When we heard about your broken leg, we got worried!" Another cheerleader joined named Alma.

"Are you alright?! You shouldn't be up with a serious injury." Molly joined.

While the cheerleaders were asking her questions, the paladins and princess looked confused.

"Fan club?" Lance, Paladin of the blue lion joined.

"No, they're just cheerleaders that were worried about my Bloom." Zoc joined, in his human form while wearing boxers and a shirt, he looked like he got out of the shower.

The Paladins and Allura looked at the mysterious and hot stranger.

"Who are you?" Hunk asked scared.

"Who do you think?" Zoc said.

All blink and that's when Lance was calculating in his head then.. lightbulb.

"Z-Zoc?!" Lance shouted.

"The one and only." Zoc grinned.

"Y-you look..." Lance paused.

"Ugly? Disgusting?" Zoc continued.

"No... gorgeous." Allura said with a blush across her face. This made Lance pout for a moment.

"Thank you Princess but sadly this face is taken by my gorgeous Juliet." Zoc winked, making Allura blush more.

"Too much? Lancelot taught me how to talk to women, especially high schoolers like that." Zoc admitted.

"You have a friend named Lance?" Lance Questioned, But was surprised.

"Yes, my daughter's best friend; Lancelot Lavigne." Zoc admitted then heard his stomach growl; it was time for breakfast.

Aisha, Zoc and the gang with the Paladins and the cheerleaders were teleported into the large kitchen.

"Hmm it's too quiet." Aisha looked around with Dragoon in his bearded dragon form while he was on top of her head, whistled with her two fingers and immediately a stampede was heard in the room, making an earthquake.

And immediately the pets appeared.

"Princess!!!!!" Pinocchio jumped into the air and Aisha grabbed him in time, hugging him tightly.

"My Pinocchio, how much i miss you."

"Luna! Ghost!" Lancelot and Albedo said together picked up their wolf cubs, snuggling them. The pups started licking their parents.

"Spindle!" Zoc smiled and Spindle landed on his palm as Spindle nuzzled his cheek.

"Frozen!!!" Miranda hugged the baby blue moth.

"Roxy Bane!" Ben picks up Roxy and Bane lifted him up, licking his face along with Roxy.

"Icy and Treasure." Kevin picked up Icy while Gwen picked up Treasure, hugging them.

"Scarlett!" TK shouted when they landed on TK's shoulder and on top of her head was Dragon. "Dragon!" He shouted again and heard an adorable meow.

"Galux!" He picked up the adorable kitten, nuzzling her. Soon TK picked up Dragon and placed her next to Dragoon, both were nuzzling one another.

"Princess I made new friends when you were gone." Pinocchio told her.

"Oh really?" Aisha smiled and looked at her puppet. That's when he pulled his hat off his head and saw 4 adorable colorful space mice.

"Awwww hello there, thanks for taking care of my Pinocchio when I was gone." Aisha told them and bow to Aisha then left to reunite with the princess and Paladins. The cheerleaders were so excited to see animals for the first time especially they look so adorable in person.

Soon the Paladins were introduced with the pets as well, especially Lightin' neighing cheerfully and loving the attention from the cheerleaders and the Paladins. There was point Coran started chasing Lance, Kevin and Zoc around the house because of their actions, but Aisha calm him down, by offering breakfast for her guest.

"Are you sure that's how you cook bacon?" Lance asked from behind Lancelot and Kevin, along with Shiro inspecting.

"Ofcourse it is!" The twins said together while cooking more than a dozen bacon for the guest especially sausage. Gwen was in charge of making waffles in the waffle machine while Miranda was mixing the batter.

"It's very nice of you to have us for breakfast Princess Aisha." Shiro said calmly.

"Anything for my guest and besides, your lions helped us evacuate the area and please, call me Aisha." Aisha told Shiro. She even let Allura borrowed her pajamas in the meantime.

While she was cutting up some fruit for her fruit tart, along with Allura and Hunk in the kitchen island. Frozen was fixing Allura's hair into buns while the mice watched and learned while Zoc, now human was filling up 3 empty tart tray with homemade crust while Coran was outside in the backyard, helping the cheerleaders with new moves; really weird moves but they helped set up the backyard table for breakfast while the music was blasting from the kitchen counter.

Azmuth and Vilgax were making homemade orange juice from the juicer while TK was cutting some oranges, even eating them. Both alien godfather and Vilgax got worried about Aisha being injured from the accident but she reassured them that she is fine and her leg was healed up by the time they entered the lions.

Allura was curious how the lions manage to escape the ship without setting off the alarm and opening the hatch. Meanwhile, Ben and Pidge were fighting each other, in video game mode while Albedo watched his twin and Pidge fight.

"Ahhh come on!!" Ben said in fury, meaning he lost.

"Winners luck and besides, this console is very intriguing; especially the graphics." Pidge said while Ben muttered then Albedo took the control and took a turn.

Moments later, Pidge looked in horror when Albedo actually beat her, making him grin while Lance and Kevin were competing who can make an omelette flip and Aisha joined.

Meanwhile Keith was looking around the Blaire home, very large and spacious he thought and yet how can she own such a beautiful home like this in a place like Hollywood. There were some pictures hanged in the hallway, mostly Aisha as a baby while she was in Ambers arms. He then stumbled upon Aisha's bedroom. The bed was clean, pillows were straighten, plushies covering the bed with two nightstands in both side of the bed. Surprisingly everything look undamaged besides the fact Zoc has to magically repair the room when Dragoon changed into his regular form to find Aisha.

"Well what do we have here." Dragoon said from his terrarium with Dragon.

Keith gasp and turned his head, only seeing a large terrarium with 2 bearded dragons.

"Y-you can talk?" Keith didn't wanna believe it unless this was a dream.

"Ofcourse, you humans are so curious about certain things that you don't know what to believe in." Dragoon admitted.

Keith didn't know what to say and looked down for abit.

"Not much of a talker huh? Aisha was like as well when she was younger." Dragoon added.

"The Princess?" Keith Questioned.

"Yes, you see Dragon has told me about how she met Aisha." Dragoon then told the story.

"Aisha just started her first day of middle school and it didn't turn out as well as she expected it. Even though Lance stayed by her, she didn't feel welcome with her peers until ..."

 _4 years ago_

 _Zoc, who remained hidden in the flower garden, was pushing what he thought was a rock and managed to corner it in the edge of the flower garden._

 _"This stupid rock has been moving back into my home this whole week and I'm tired of it!" Zoc growled and left it there and Spindle headbutt it, making the "rock" shake and it made Spindle scared, flying away into the garden._

 _Aisha was seen outside, looking at the view of Hollywood. She was sad; the first day of middle school was miserable and yet Julie Yamamoto wouldn't even talk to her because of a match she lost from her is because now, everyone is against her now, but not Lance and Jess._

 _"It was just a stinkin' match!! Ugh, now I'm talking to myself.. I miss the barn, I miss Lightin'. Why am I so different from everyone else?..." Aisha then suddenly heard some crackling nearby and went to find the noise._

 _There she found it, in the flower garden. At first, she thought it was a rock, but it started moving at its own until.._

 _Crack!_

 _A head popped out of the egg, making squeaking noises. Aisha smiled softly as she looked at the little lizard breathing in its first breathe on earth._

 _"You're abandoned too huh?" 11 year old Aisha asked the yellow lizard._

 _The yellow lizard squeezed its way out of the egg then Plop! The yellow lizard looked at Aisha and opened its eyes and gasp. Immediately, it climbed through the brick wall and looked at Aisha, wagging its tail._

 _Aisha smiled and giggled, kneeling down in front of it. She placed her hand toward the lizard then immediately crawled into her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. That was how Aisha met Dragon._

"I guess they needed each other when times were rough huh?" Keith finally said.

"They did and now they're inseparable now. By the way, can you keep a secret?" Dragoon asked.

"Ofcourse." Keith answered and kneel down in front of the terrarium and Dragoon whispered.

"Oh, congratulations. I think Aisha would be very proud of being a.. grandmother." Keith smiled.

"I hope so too.." Dragoon said and Dragon nuzzles against his cheek, producing his face to turn red.

"Keith! Breakfast is ready!!!" Hunk shouted from the hallway and entered the room. "Thought our scaly friend would love to eat breakfast." He produced the lizards with a small bowl of delicious leafy greens and some fruit in the center and placed it in the terrarium.

Dragon gasp happily and started eating, along with Dragoon.

"Awww, they make a cute couple." Hunk admitted.

Outside, breakfast was served and everyone was munching away. Aisha was seen eating cutely on some toast with homemade jam. Albino Lance and Kevin were fighting over the last bacon and sausage, producing them to growl. Albedo and Pidge were talking to each other about the latest technology in this year. Frozen was nuzzling on Shiro's cheek, making him blush while the others were getting to know each other, especially the cheerleaders. Aisha smiled to herself, being a princess is hard Allura told her but as long she had her family, anything is possible, well minus the fact she's a carrier of the Nine Tales, Dragon, Phoenix and now Wild Cat.

But deep down, she still weak, no matter how much try, she can't seem to let go of certain things that's been holding on to her.

"It's been a hard process for me mostly since I discovered I was adopted." She told Allura after breakfast was finished as she put the dirty dishes in the dish washer.

"Yes, I've notice. You and I have lost our families and our planet's all together, especially Albedo." Allura pointed out.

"I had everything that I wanted here on Earth, a loving mother and an uncle who love me but I knew deep down I was different from everyone. Not to mention being royalty and I didn't know I had aunts and.. grandparents... and a father." Aisha looked at her father, sitting in the living room with a satisfied look on his face due to eating a good breakfast.

"I know it's hard to adjust this new lifestyle Aisha, but you can't give up now. You have such an amazing family here; trust me, it'll get better." Allura told the princess.

Aisha smiled softly and nodded. "Sure, thanks Allura."

"And there's something I must tell you and your family."

"What's going on?" Aisha Questioned.

"It seems that lions don't respond so well with the current Paladins so we did a internal scan on them but we couldn't find the source. I was wondering if you can help." Allura explained.

"Ofcourse, Anything."

As Aisha, Ben, Lance, Gwen, Kevin and Albedo returned to Vilgax's ship, they stood in front of the lions. Especially since they were in their pajamas.

"I never knew how big they were." Kevin whispered.

"And.. colorful." Aisha joined.

"Just step inside the lions you guys were on and we'll see what will happen." Zoc reassured the teens and nodded.

Aisha walked into the black lion as Ben went to the green, Kevin sat inside the blue lion, Gwen in the red lion and Lance in the yellow lion, leaving Albedo behind with Zoc.

Aisha slowly placed her hands in the controls and waited patiently while the others did the same. They remained quiet for at least 5 minutes until...

The lions have risen with a large mighty roar.

"Whoa, are you guys seeing this?!" Aisha shouted.

Zoc and Albedo looked at amazement as the teens were amazed, talking to one another in their communicators. "My little girl.. is a Paladin?" Zoc whispered.

 **So this is my thought where Allura, Coran and The Paladins were in 2 years. What do you guys think? And happy New Years!**


	66. We Are Mayans

**Aisha and her family are Paladins, but she decided to change the name into something better and soon they leave for a field trip, leaving the former Paladins to watch the house while they are away.**

"I don't believe it." Lance McCalin finally said. "I don't buy it at all!!" He was furious.

"Lance, they've done it like 20 times already." Allura pointed out.

"Actually 28." Kevin answered correctly as he rubbed his hands after squeezing the controls for so long.

"But still curious, why didn't they respond to the current Paladins instead of you 5?" Allura Questioned as she looked at Aisha, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Lance Lavigne.

"We-we don't know Allura, honestly. What I recall that the lions appear in front of us after the accident, maybe the lions knew we needed our help and somehow.. they bonded with us." Aisha wasn't so sure what to say but she had to come up with something because the Paladins were upset.

"Or maybe because they need New Paladins because of this timeline." Albedo admitted.

Everyone looked at the smaller albino for a moment in confusion but he maybe found the answer.

"You see, yesterday night I was looking at one of the lions to see if there was something wrong with them, but I curious and that's when I realize they didn't have any power within them from an unknown source that I have never seen before." he pulled out a vile from his pajama pants, revealing what looked like a white glowing substance.

Allura gasp. "Quintessence." She then went to see the vile if she was correct.

"Quin-what?" Kevin asked.

"It's a power source that give life to the Lions and it can heal for those who need it the most, but if it's used too much.." Allura stopped.

Ben, Aisha, Kevin, Gwen, Lance and Albedo gasp quietly since where she was going.

Albedo gave the vile to Allura. "You might need it, I only found it in the black lion, but it's not much." He said. When Allura took the vile, she immediately walked toward Aisha and handed it to her in her hand.

"Maybe.. you can use this to gain access with the lions, with your power combined." She told Aisha.

"Wait, I can't accept this, the lions belong to you." Aisha try to talk to her out of it.

"Maybe in this timeline, Quintessence doesn't even exist and possibly shouldn't be exposed right here at this moment. Therefore, I grant you access to the lions; they are yours Aisha. So please, be the next Paladins while we rest and regain our strength to return to our time." Allura told her with a smile. She feared that if there is no Paladins, meaning no Voltron and no Voltron means..no heroes. All seems lost to Keith, Shiro, Hunk, Lance and Pidge but this was only temporary until they can regain their strength.

"Do it, Princess." Shiro encouraged her.

Aisha looked at the vile for one moment then nodded. Soon her body aura glow red along with her eyes until she closed them and that's when she opened the vile of the small remaining Quintessence, absorbing into her heart where the Heart of Fire is located.

6 colored shards of crystals came out of the Heart of Fire; green, blue, pink, yellow, red and black.

All 5 crystals went inside of Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Lance and Albedo's hearts and lastly Aisha's onyx crystal, sealing them away along with the Quintessence and the shard from the Heart of Fire. The extraction process was finished and Aisha opened her eyes slowly, only revealing her brown eyes.

Zoc smiled at his daughter, now that she is a Paladin along with her friends. The former Paladins would take it easy now and rest and for the better until they regain the lions.

"Hey, you did well." Zoc came to her aid and hugged her, making Aisha smile while hugging her dad.

"Thanks dad, don't worry about the Heart of Fire. It's still intact." Aisha told her dad. Until Shiro appeared in front of Aisha, Hunk stood in front of Lancelot, Keith stood in front of Gwen, Pidge was with Ben and Lance stood with Kevin.

"On behalf of the black lion, Aisha, you will take my place as leader." Shiro admitted and gave her his Bayard. Aisha nodded and looked at him with a smile.

"Take care of yellow lion will ya Lancelot." Hunk gave him his yellow Bayard.

"You'll need this."Keith calmly said and gave his Bayard to Gwen.

"It's simple to use so use it wisely." Pidge gave hers to Ben.

"You will like Blue." Lance gave his to Kevin.

All 5 teens took the Bayards and until then it was theirs, along with the lions. Zoc has never been so happy for his daughter and family to be part of something so amazing, well besides being a princess and carrier of 3 mythical creatures. (He wasn't sure about the forth mythical creature)

"Now, let's get training started." Allura said suddenly with a smile.

The teens walked into their lions, gripping on the controls from the cockpit and were quite scared.

"Your first test is flight, it won't be easy but you will get use to it." Shiro told the teens from their communicators.

"Something tells me, I'm not gonna like this." Aisha said to herself until the hatch of the ship opened automatically. The gust of wind was pulling them out of the ship.

"Craznocks..." All 5 teens said together until Aisha was the first to slip out the ship with her lion along with Gwen, Ben, Kevin and Lance along with their lions.

All scream as they fall from the sky as they were hanging on the controls of their lions but they were unresponsive.

Meanwhile, Shiro and the former Paladins along with Allura, Albedo, Zoc and Vilgax witness in horror as they fall and not taking control of their lions.

"They're not gonna make it!" Hunk said scared.

"Lance!" Albedo shouted.

"My Little Bloom!" Zoc shouted out as well.

"Guys listen to me, the shard of the crystal with the Quintessence has given you control on your lions, bond with the lions!" Shiro shouted from the com.

The teens were screaming in fear as they kept falling down closer to earth. Aisha gripped tighter on the controls and closed her eyes for moment to find the bond between the lion and herself until.. she opened her eyes and the whole cockpit glowed purple along with a mighty roar; she had finally took control of the black lion and flew.

"HELL YEAH!!!" Aisha shouted in excitement.

And one by one the teens quickly bond with the lions after listening to Shiros advice.

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lance shouted in excitement.

"GONNA RAISE SOME HELL!!!! "Kevin shouted with a grunt while flying with the blue lion.

"THIS IS AWESOME!!!!" Gwen added.

Ben pulled up the green lion with his controls, grinning, making him fly across Hollywood . "Hey! Instead of calling us Paladins, what should we call ourselves?!"

Aisha think for a moment and thought of a name.

"How about 'Mayans?'" Aisha Questioned.

"Mayans?" Allura Questioned then blinked while the others did as well.

"What kind of name is that?!" Lance McCalin joined the conversation out of confusion.

Zoc smiled at the name and nodded.

"Because Aisha is Mayan from her mothers side on Fuego. It is said they stick together in groups in order to forage and go hunt for their food, but they were determined to make it through anything. My daughter is a true Mayan and I believe this name suits them." Zoc explained with a smile.

"Kinda knew you like the name daddy." Aisha giggles from the com while she and Mayan companions continue flying together for another hour.

Back home, Aisha explained everyone how did the first day as Mayans started and the shard crystal that were sealed within them like Aisha's Heart of Fire.

Everyone was amazed by the teens story who now have the lions of their own but it was only temporary. Aisha offered Allura and the former Paladins to let them stay here as long as they like and since they had to go to a field trip, it would help Azmuth around with the pets and Pinocchio.

Kevin along with Shiro and Lance Lavigne were fixing up the bus, but sadly they couldn't find the source of the crash while Gwen, TK and Miranda were fixing the cheerleaders stuff including the trophy they won at San Diego. The coach and driver had their memories erased from the previous event that happened thanks to Zoc.

Moment later, Aisha was seen exiting out the bus in front of her home like it was normal with her regular clothing she wore on and told everyone goodbye and soon the bus left, waving them goodbye.

By the next day, everyone in the Blaire home was getting packed up for the field trip of Mr. Casper. Aisha made sure she packed enough clothing for a whole week and yet Pinocchio was sadden to see her leave again

"Hey, don't worry my puppet, I'll be back for only a week. It's just a school field trip and besides, I'm with Ben and the others." Aisha said calmly and kissed Pinocchio's head, holding him and was close by the door.

"You have the mice, Allura and the others to stay under my absence." Aisha explained to her sad puppet until they heard the bus pulled up in front of her home and load and behold, Mr. Casper appeared.

"Are you sure you guys don't need anything else?" Aisha asked Allura.

"We'll be fine Aisha, don't worry." Allura reassure and took the puppet in her arms. "Go on now and have a blast, we'll be ok." The former Paladins nodded.

"We'll make sure the pets are well fed and happy." Hunk added.

"And don't let strangers in the house." Lance said with a grin.

Shiro was on the couch, playing with Galux and soon made Aisha smile.

Aisha nodded and looked at everyone hugging the pets, telling them to behave while they were away, some gave off a sad face while others did a confused look.

"Miss Aisha Blaire, we are waiting!!" Mr. Casper shouted out.

"Ok then, bye everyone." She kissed Pinocchio cheek and soon, Aisha, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Miranda, TK and Zoc in his human form exit out the home with their duffel bags.

"Goodbye Princess!" Pinocchio said aloud in Allura's arms.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok!" Allura shouted out from the door, ensuring them that they got everything under control along with Azmuth and the former Paladins.

Aisha turned her head to see Pinocchio still having a sad face.

"I love you Pinocchio!!" Aisha shouted and blew a kiss to him then entered the bus. The puppet smiled with a blush across his face and nodded.

"I love you too Princess!!" He waved at her until the bus drove away. Allura entered back into the house, setting down the puppet.

"They'll be back little guy, don't worry and soon you'll be in Aisha's arms." Lance reassured the puppet and Pinocchio nodded sadly until the space mice pop out of his hat, nuzzling his cheeks, making Pinocchio giggle cutely and finally smile.

"Ok, I believe you." He responded.

Over the pass week, the teens, Zoc and the other students were going around the US, taking tours in presidential museums. Aisha mostly took pictures of anything that catches interested her with her camera. The students were assigned to wear a black baseball shirt with the Hollywood Academy logo with pants (girls wear leggings), comfortable shoes Ofcourse because of all the walking and a lanyard with their school ID. Kevin didn't like the idea since it made him look like a zebra with a bunch of other students, but there was no alternative, but Aisha and the others students were ok wearing colored bandanas, especially Aisha since she always knows how to wears them in style.

For the gangs spare time, they usually spend some time flying with the lions, testing their powers and just enjoying their time. They usually go to the Rocky Mountains and look at the amazing view of the sunrise on top of their lions heads. Aisha, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Miranda, TK, Lance, Albedo and Zoc felt they were king and queen of the world, but once they go back to their hotel room, they were too exhausted to get out of bed and their best way to stay awake is drink massive amount of Hot Chocolate before they crash in the bus, snoring away but a student; Crystal Clark kept on eye on them when they slumber in the bus.

On their third day, they landed in Virginia and after looking through the George Washington museum. Aisha was looking out at the beautiful view of a large lake, frozen. Another week of being away from her pets and family and another week away from her home. She was all snuggled up in a large heavy black sweater while wearing her boots and beanie and boy it was freezing. While the others were eating, Aisha finished before them and said she'll be in the restroom, but that was 40 minutes ago and Aisha was looking at the amazing view from the museum. Her mom would have loved to be here since she always travels. The wind blowing against her face and her now black long waves curly hair soon gave her the shivers for a short time but she was still warm.

 _Mom, I wish you were here with me.. so much has happened when you disappeared that day. I hope we meet again like you said and I know I'm not your biological daughter but you are still my mom that took me when you found me in the flower garden._

Aisha thought and pulled out her plumbers badge from her pocket; the message hadn't been erased fortunately but she always keep it around, just to feel close to her mom.

Aisha gasp quietly when she felt a cold touch on her cheek and immediately wiped it off her; it was a mixture of ice and water meaning it's snowing. Aisha looked up at the sky as the first snow landed on the ground and this made Aisha smile.

She remembered her mom Juliet telling her that she had the power of Ice and Fire so maybe if she was somewhere cold, she can control it.

She placed the badge in her pocket and took some deep breaths, closing her eyes as well.

 _Power of Fuego, give me the power of ice._

She kept repeating it over and over again until she placed her gloved hand on the Now snow covered floor and was trying to not lose focus while the wind blew harder than usual and didn't realized she was creating a blizzard.

 _Come on, just give me something._ Aisha thought of something until she stopped thinking and the blizzard stopped so suddenly. She pant abit because her head was hurting very much and immediately got up then sigh.

 _Nothing happened.. bummer..._ Aisha said in defeat and went inside, unaware that she caused the blizzard.

"Huh? Why is the door blocked by snow?" Aisha Questioned as soon as she was at the entrance of the museum.

On the seventh day, they were in Texas and Aisha was sound asleep in her hotel room with Gwen and Miranda in their own hotel beds and that's when a knock on the door, Aisha groaned and hid under the blankets when she heard the knock again and soon got out of the bed with her messy buns, Fox pajamas pants and Ben's black t-shirt.

She opened the door, only revealing to be on of the students from the field trip; Crystal Clark.

"Morning Aisha." Crystal said to the sleepy girl.

"Good morning Crystal." She said with a tired smile.

"Sorry for waking you up, but Mr. Casper wanted everyone up, something about a surprise." She responded.

"Sure, we'll go. I'll wake up Ben and the others." Aisha told Crystal and soon left to wake up the other students.

"What time is it Aisha?" Miranda groaned under the blankets.

Aisha looked at the time from the nightstand; it was 8:30 in the morning.

"Eight thirty."

Gwen sat up on the bed and yawned,removing her buns off her head and letting her hair down.

"Did she said a surprise?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, that's what Crystal said. Let's wake the boys up." Aisha grinned.

Meanwhile in the two rooms on the right, Ben, Lance and Albedo were snoring away in one room while TK, Kevin and Zoc were sleeping as well, snoring away.

Aisha knocked on each door.

"Ben, dad wake up." She said while knocking on each door.

Ben his his head under the pillows. "More sleep..." he grumbled.

Zoc yawn in his ant form, blinking tiredly while staring at the hotel wall and turned into his human form by gripping on his staff, turning it into a ring and slipped in some clothes.

The door opened, revealing to be a tired Zoc with messy bed hair, but he only wore pajama pants, leaving him only shirtless and Ofcourse his abs and muscle were showing, making the girls in the trip want him more. (How can he look any gorgeous at age 33?!)

"Aisha, what's going on?" Zoc said with a yawn.

"Tell everyone to get up dad and hurry, Mr. Casper is giving us a surprise." Aisha grinned and Zoc gave a tired smile.

After everyone awoken and remain in their pajamas, they headed to the buffet where the students come and eat. Kevin and Lance helped themselves with a large quantity of food on their plates while Aisha was munching helpfully on hers since she needed to gain muscle for the match with Yamamoto. Ben watched and laughed as he watched Aisha chew cutely and TK and Miranda were drizzling syrup on their waffles and lastly, Gwen, Zoc and Albedo were sipping on some hot chocolate and chatting.

Aisha finished her breakfast by drinking some homemade orange juice. "Ahhhh.. much better." She said and put the glass down.

"That was really good." Miranda smiles cutely.

"I'm surprised we managed to eat all the waffles." TK comment.

"And I can't believe we ate many platefuls of food." Kevin laid back on the chair while Lance did the same.

"So now I'm curious what's the big surprise with Mr. Casper." Zoc Questioned.

"Hello my students and Zoc!" Mr. Casper shouted cheerfully and some jumped.

"Hey Mr. Casper." Everyone in Aisha's table said while the other students told the teacher good morning.

"So today, we are in Texas and..." he grinned at Lance Lavigne.

Lance wasn't so sure what was going on at first but then he thought

"Are we going to the Selena Museum?!?" Lance shouted.

Casper nodded in response.

"Yes!!" Lance gave off a grin and made Aisha smile while everyone cheered since all the museums they went were boring and not exciting but this was exciting.

In the indoor pool, Aisha was swimming laps with her black bikini top with white bottoms and she was loving it and she didn't know how many laps she had done until.

"Cannonball!!!!" A voice shouted and made a splash in the pool. Aisha dived under the water for a moment then rise to the surface and looked around until Ben popped out of nowhere in front of her.

"Babe, take it easy now. You've been doing laps for an hour now and you should take a break." Ben told her and this made Aisha blush.

"R-right." She had to remember Fuegoens tend to have a large amount of energy, making it hard for them to stop unless someone suggested for a break. Aisha sat down at the edge of the pool, relaxing while squeezing the water out of her hair as her feet were in the water as he watched Ben swim around.

And that was when her dad plopped a towel on her head, making her frantic.

"Hey, who turned off the light?" Aisha said frantically.

"Bloom, it's dad." Zoc calmly reassured his daughter and sat next to her but helped her dry hair,producing her to giggle.

"Daddy, ya know I can do this." Aisha told her dad.

"I know but you are still my little girl." He finished drying her hair and took a peek of Aisha, smiling and giggling.

This made Zoc happy yet sadden that Aisha looked like her mother. The way she giggled reminded of Juliet when they play together by the castle when she and Zoc were children, even telling stories about what it like outside the universe.

"Daddy?" Aisha spoke suddenly.

"Y-yes sweetheart?" Zoc said quickly.

Aisha smiled and got up from the pool.

"We should get ready for the last muesum."

Zoc smiled and got up as well.

"Ofcourse."

Meanwhile.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hunk Questioned Vilgax as he set up a flag pole in the backyard.

"Ofcourse it is. The princess wouldn't mind." Vilgax comment as he made sure the pole was secure.

Allura came outside with the Mexico Flag and Fuego Flag, steamed and ready to fly.

Hunk helped by attaching the flags with some hooks, lifting the flags up with rope and tightly secured it, now the two flags were blown away by the wind.

Hunk stood back while the other Paladins, Vilgax, Azmuth and the pets watched this amazing moment.

"They're beautiful." Shiro added.

"Yes, two worlds in one." Allura said and turned her attention to Vilgax. "By the way, how did you managed to get that flag?"

"Queen Sebastiana gave it to me as a gift before it was destroyed." He comment.

The Fuego flag was an all black flag and in the center of the flag was a red Phoenix, spreading its wings like it was soaring.

"It looks really good." Lance added and heard the doorbell. "I'll get that." He said and rushed toward the door, only revealing to be Julie Yamamoto, Aisha's arch enemy.

"Um hello, may I help you?" Lance Questioned the short hair girl.

"Yes actually I was wondering if Aisha is here." Julie said calmly.

"No, Aisha is in a school field trip but she will be back later today. Do you know Aisha?" Lance Questioned.

"Oh I see, well we just moved in around the area with my girlfriend and friend and yes I do, we're long time friends." Julie lies.

"Oh Ofcourse, please come in." Lance _stupidly_ let Julie in her home. "Please have a seat, I'll get you something to drink." He added.

Julie sat down on the couch and sat there quietly as she remembered the conversation with Elena earlier.

 _"Ya know, if Aisha saw you, she'll get really mad." Elena admitted._

 _"Don't worry, with the match one month away. I think I'll make her so mad that she has to disqualify herself." Julie grinned in return._

The students were heading inside the bus and were heading to the airport. Aisha stayed quiet in her bus seat while listening to music while the students and her family were talking about their experience in the Selena museum. Lance was the most excited one since this was one of his dreams; to go to the Selena muesum and see the amazing trophy's she had won even her clothes she wore during her performances.

Once they boarded on the plane, Aisha looked out the window as the plane started to fly to the sky. Two seats next to her was Zoc and Ben while Lance and others were sitting randomly on the plane. Hours later, Aisha later fell asleep on her dads shoulder. Zoc smiled and kissed her head, rubbing her arm gently and slowly put a blanket on top of her.

"We'll be home soon my Bloom." Zoc whispered and laid his head on hers.

By 8 PM they were in their bus, dropping off the students and saying goodbye, only leaving Aisha and her family alone with the driver and Mr. Casper and Maddie who joined. Soon the bus pulled up the Blaire residence.

Aisha and everyone exit out and got a hold of their things and waved the driver along with Casper and Maddie. Aisha put on the code on the gate, opening it and up walk the brick stairs to the front door.

Aisha used a code to the door and soon accepts it and she opened the door.

"Hey everyone! We're home!" Aisha shouted out to get the house mates attention.

"Oh Aisha, you're back!" Allura popped out of the kitchen and hugged her.

"There's someone that would like to meet you." Allura admitted and pulled her away from the group.

"Someone? Guys I told you not to invite strangers inside the house."

"She isn't a stranger Aisha, she said she's a friend of yours." Allura continued and took her to the backyard and gasp. It was Julie Yamamoto, Elena Validus and some new guy she hadn't seen before in the table.

"Aisha Black, what a pleasant surprise." Julie sarcastically said.

Everyone in the group were in shock when they saw Julie, especially Aisha.

 **To Be continued.**

 **Something tells me this is gonna be a crazy fight.**


	67. Old Grudges

**Everyone is shock what they see before their eyes; Julie Yamamoto in their house.**

"Julie what are you doing here?!" Aisha demanded.

Julie got up from her seat. "I just recently moved here with Elena and my friend Roy and tomorrow, We'll be attending Hollywood Academy." She grinned.

"And you coming in my home would be fun to make me angry?" Aisha formed her hands into fist.

"Wait, I thought two were friends." Allura joined the conversation.

"Actually, these two can't stand each other." Lance Lavigne admitted. "They use to be friends but something happen-"

"Shut up Lavigne! They don't wanna know what happened!" Julie interrupted Lance.

"Oh really?! How about that time you surprise attack Selena you two face bitch!" Lance interrupted back, yet shouting in rage.

"Don't call her that Lance!" Elena stood by Julie, along with Roy.

"Don't shout at my best friend you oversize cunt!" Aisha shouted again.

The others remained quiet and Coran covered Pinocchio's ears for a moment so he wouldn't hear what was going on.

"You lied?!" Lance McCalin yelled out but humiliated that he let Julie in with Elena and Roy because she said they were 'friends.'

"When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-!" As Aisha walked toward Julie, but her father gripped on her shoulder tightly but not too tight while Kevin tried his best to separate the girls. Ben grabbed her left wrist while Miranda grabbed her right in order to prevent them to have a fight. All Julie and Aisha did was stare at each other with rage as the two groups try to calm and separate the girls.

"Aisha calm down and let this go." Kevin comment.

"Kick her ass Selena! That little bitch deserves it!" Lance joined with a growl.

"Bloom listen to me, this won't solve anything, let this go or you'll regret it." Zoc told his daughter.

"Girl please stop this, listen to your dad." Miranda asked her best friend.

"No way! She came to our house without permission and we'll kick her ass!" TK added.

"Julie please, we should leave now, these people don't want us here." Roy joined.

As everyone tried to reason with the girls, Aisha's eyes turns red all of a sudden and this soon scared Julie somehow. Julie stayed quiet and soon started shaking without anyone noticing; something about Aisha's eyes scare Julie, like there was something inside her former friend, but she had to face it since she is now her enemy. The embarrassment she did in front of her and the rage it made her remember that moment just made Julie wanna attack her and that's when...

SLAP!

Everyone watched in horror what Julie did do to her was unbelievable; she actually slapped Aisha on the cheek. The stinging really hurt on Aisha's right cheek and she just stood there, with her head turned to Julie's direction and that's when she snapped.

"Why you little bitch?!" Aisha tried to ran toward Julie but was stopped by Zoc, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, her best friend Lance, Albedo, Zoc, Miranda, TK, Allura, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro,Keith and Coran, who were trying to restrained her.

"Aisha calm down!"

"Selena, you'll get your chance with this cunt next month!"

"Baby, don't do this! This isn't worth it!"

"Please leave the property, Now!" Zoc demanded but firmly and soon Julie, Elena and Roy left the property but not until Bane grabbed a hold of Roys shirt, tugging it then ripped a piece out of it just to make it even.

All Aisha did was pant and sweat like she ran a marathon, but her eyes turned brown right after Julie and her gang left.

"Selena, let me see your cheek." Lance came in front of Aisha and looked at her cheek; it was red with a palm print and whenever he tried to touch it it made her grunt and it hurt like hell.

"Selena..." Lance whispered.

Inside, Lancelot took some pictures of Aisha's cheek for evidence just in case as Zoc put some ice in a bag and gently applied it on her cheek and Aisha took it in her hand.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault..." Lance McCalin said quietly. "I should have known Julie wasn't your friend, but an enemy." He was seen hugging his knees on the couch.

Aisha looked at Lance, and walked toward him with the ice bag on her cheek.

"Hey." She kneel down. "It's alright, no hard feelings. I should have told you guys about my situation with Julie."

"She _was_ your friend right?" Allura asked the princess.

Aisha responded with a nod. "Correct." That was when Aisha told her story how she and Julie became friends and soon she ended their friendship in a bitter way.

"You beat her and she is still mad at you?" Hunk Questioned.

"Ofcourse. It was just one knockout and Julie felt like her life was gonna end." Lance admitted.

"She knew i can handle the ring because I was trained by my uncle Sal. Her 'coaches' were just ripoff; if she lost a match they just leave. I think that's why she has a hard time trusting people." Aisha admitted.

"She has only Elena to back her up and the guy, who is he anyway? Her bodyguard?" Lance added the Question.

"No so sure, but if she thinks I can't defeat her and get that title off her puny little hands. Think again, this time I'm gonna win." Aisha said so determined and ready that if anything thrown at her she'll throw back, harder.

 _Because we are Mayans._ Aisha thought.

 **Let's get this party started.**


	68. Concerts

**The gang head to a Black Veil Brides concert, but it didn't go well as expected and something Aisha reveals is out of this world!**

After waiting for 3 weeks and away from Julie Yamamoto, Elena and their 'guard' Roy, the day has finally come; the infamous Black Veil Brides concert has come. Aisha and the teens got their tickets and their lanyard VIP passes. Aisha, Miranda and TK were the most excited once they enter the line of the VIP's. "OMG We're really going to see them!" Miranda said cheerfully as she and Aisha were dressed in their BVB best. Lance, Albedo, Kevin, Gwen, Ben, TK and Zoc were dressed up as their normal clothes.

"Do we really have to go?" Kevin groaned.

"Well duh, Selena bought the tickets." Lance told to his twin. "And besides, I wanna see them up close and personal and they're pretty hot to be honest."

After getting their pictures with the band, they waited in the venue with music playing in the background and soon the venue was getting crowded.

Albedo stayed close to Lance.

"So, whats so special about this band?" Albedo questioned.

"It's just a rock band Alby. Once you listen to them, I think you'll probably like them, good thing Allura and the others were ok watching the pets and Pinocchio in the meantime, it'll help Azmuth the most." Lance told his boyfriend.

Gwen stayed closed with Kevin, Ben and Zoc stood near Aisha and TK stayed close to his cousin.

"So, they are just a rock metal band sweetheart?" Zoc asked his daughter after Lance told them who they were.

"Yes daddy and I think you got some admirers as well." Aisha grin and Zoc turned his head around as his hair shield on eye of his when one of the moms looked at Zoc as he was prey to a pack of frogs, literally. He started blushing as one of them tried to talk to him, but he just avoided contact.

"I'm sorry but my dad is not a people person and he's happily married, with _my_ mother." Aisha explained to the mom, making her leave in sadness.

"Thank you my little Bloom." Zoc whispered with a smile.

"Anytime dad."

"Hey, got some water!" Ben just came back from the bar with a dozen water bottles.

"Thanks babe." Aisha took one and soon everyone took one, drinking away.

Lance sigh. "Much better."

And soon the concert was starting.

Miranda, Aisha and TK were the loudest of all, reaching their hands so they can be touched by one of the members while the others looked at the three with an odd look on their faces.

 _So, this is my daughter?_ Zoc thought as he watched the smoke and flashing lights from the stage, but at the same time, he gets to watch his daughter having a good time at this concert meaning that he get to spend time with her, but for how long.

Two hours later, the lights went out and everyone was screaming.

"Miranda did you use your mana blast again?!" TK shouted.

"It wasn't me, the power must of went out!" Miranda shouted back.

"Well whatever it is, just stay in one place!" Zoc shouted the teens and his daughters attention.

As everyone stayed still but something wasn't right.

"It's getting too quiet, where are the fans?" Aisha said in the dark.

"Hold on, I think I got something." Zoc shouted and used his ring to glow for a moment and looked at his surroundings; Aisha was right, the fans were gone.

And soon the teens huddle next to Zoc.

"Ok, now I'm scared." Lance whispered.

"Are we even still in the venue?" Ben added.

"We should b-" Kevin stopped until everyone were pushed down by an unknown force.

"What was that?!" Gwen looked around in the dark room.

"That didn't feel human to me." Zoc wasn't so sure himself as he moved his hair out of his face.

Aisha used a Fire forcefield around them as soon as they got off the floor.

"Ok, show yourselves now." Aisha calmly said until they heard a guitar solo broke her shield, covering their ears and groaning.

"Stop this racket!" Zoc groaned and formed his ring into his staff, tightly in his hand.

Everyone groaned as they covered their ears tightly and then.

"Clacktiel!" Zoc shouted and blasted whatever was making that noise.

"Thanks dad.." Aisha slowly said and got up, along with the others. Until he made the crystal glow brighter, everyone gasp in shock what they couldn't believe their eyes; Black Veil Brides were the ones attack them.

"Ahhhh nuts!" Kevin said and that's when Christian Coma tackled him and used his head as they were drums.

"Get him off of me!! Get him off of him!!" Kevin shouted in pain as his head was being banged by wooden drumsticks as he tried to get him off his head.

Lance covered his mouth from laughter until he saw his best friend screaming while being tackled by Andy Biersack and threw her in the air but Aisha landed on her hands and knees.

"Wanna dance? Alright, let's dance!" Aisha shouted and threw fireballs at him, but not harming him or the venue.

Meanwhile, Miranda was fighting with Ashley Purdy (Well she got her dream anyway, meeting Ashley Purdy), But Just when she was gonna use her mana, he somehow broke free and tried to swing her with his bass but Miranda used a forcefield around her to prevent herself from getting hurt.

"Hey! Get away from my cousin!" TK flew toward Ashley but he swung his bass toward him and ended up landing onto Lance and Albedo, groaning.

Gwen was being swinged by Jinxx guitar but she dodged them and threw a mana blast at him, making him fly away and land on his back with a grunt.

Ben transformed in Echo Echo, blasting away Jake Pitts and Zoc blasted him with his staff, hoping that would make him down for good.

As for Aisha she dodged the punches and kicks from Andy, producing him to growl and that's when she threw a punch on the face, hoping he would knock out but he didn't. It made him growl louder and grabbed her on both wrist with one hand, whimpering as he squeezed them tighter.

"Aisha!!" Zoc shouted and ran toward his daughter but was blocked by Jake then he pushed him away with his guitar along with Echo Echo flying away and knocked them down to the floor.

"Dad! Ben!" Aisha shouted in fear.

Gwen, Kevin, Miranda, TK, Lance and Albedo were out of it as well by Jinxx and Jake Pitts guitars as well and knocked them unconscious when they hit the wall.

"Guys!" Aisha was shaken.

"Now that these guys are taken care of, what should we do with the girl?" Jake said calmly.

"Not sure, but no matter, we'll make her watch her father and her friends suffer." Jinxx said and walked toward a unconscious Zoc in his human form while Aisha streamed tears down her face and struggled to let go of Andy's grip, unaware that her hands were glowing red.

"Leave them alone! They have nothing whatever you want!" Aisha shouted just to get their attention.

Jinxx gripped on Zoc's black long hair, groaning and lifting his head along the way while the others gripped on their hairs and Echo Echos little body as well and that's when Aisha couldn't watch this anymore.

"I said leave them alone!!!!!!!" Aisha screamed and released the Great Dragon, Fire Nine Tales, Fire Phoenix and the Wild Cat were released from the ring her mother gave her along with her birthmark glowed as well then the unbelievable happened; Aisha transformed in her Ant form, an actually ant that stood on four legs, three fingers on each hand, antennas with huge eyes that glowed red and in her hand was her fathers staff that glowed as well. The 5 members were pushed away against the wall, knocked out unconscious on the floor and were released from whatever that was possessing them.

Zoc groaned a bit and slowly got up slowly from off the floor and looked at her daughter.

"Aisha?.."

Aisha didn't responded and stayed quiet while gripping on the staff and that's when Zoc grabbed the staff.

"So much power.." Aisha said with amazement.

"Aisha, listen to me, the staff will make you into a permanent ant if you don't let go." Zoc warned her.

"No, the staff needs me, I can restore Fuego, all by myself.." Aisha answered like she was a child.

"You're mother and I wouldn't let you take that risk sweetheart because the Heart of Fire will break once you use it and you're almost breaking it!"

"I don't care!" Aisha responded back.

"You'll lose Ben and everyone including me. Aisha, I can't lose you like I lost your mother, I know you're inside because you are my and your mother's Bloom, _our_ Little Bloom. Please come back baby." Zoc reasoned to his only daughter until her Ant form dissolve back into her human form; her antennas reverting to her long black hair, her four legs turned into two and her body as well, including her eyes turned small. That's when she let go of the staff and Zoc grabbed it in his hand and yet her clothes her still intact and unharmed.

Aisha opened her eyes slowly and looked at her father, smiling then hugged her as she returned the hug back.

"I'm so sorry daddy.." Aisha whispered.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's alright." Zoc responsed and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair gently.

Moments later, they woke everyone and Aisha picked up Echo Echo in her arms, but she didn't tell them what actually happened but maybe another time since it was something that she was new of.

"We should get out of here and fast." Aisha told everyone an order, but Miranda gasp in horror as she saw her precious Ashley Purdy, unconscious but unharmed.

She gently lifted his head gently, nuzzling his cheek until he heard him groan and opened his eyes slowly, revealing his brown eyes and looking at Miranda, smiling.

"Miranda, we have to go, we can't do anything to help them." Aisha said. Miranda set him down and whispered. "Please be alright." She kisses his cheek and soon her, teens and Zoc exit out the venue as fast as possible so they wouldn't be seen.

"Wait..." Ashley responded tiredly and soon passed out due to exhaustion.

Back home, Allura was tucking Pinocchio in bed, sound asleep along with the pets then exit out the room.

"They are finally asleep." Allura whispered and headed downstairs to meet the others on the living room couch.

"Thank goodness." Azmuth responded and looked at the time; it was eleven thirty.

"Shouldn't they be back from their concert?" Shiro Questioned.

"They'll be back because Zoc is with them." Azmuth reassured him.

And that's when the door opened, revealing to be a tired Aisha, Ben(finally), Kevin, Gwen, Lance, Albedo, Miranda,TK and Zoc.

"Hey, hows the concert?" Hunk asked.

"It was ok." Aisha responded as she took off her boots. "But a hot bath from the springs will clear up my mind." She added and went to the springs.

"I'm going." Ben joined.

"So am I." Lance and Kevin said together while the others joined. The others looked at everyone confused.

"Zoc, what happened?" Azmuth Questioned.

"Everyone's tired Azmuth, it's been a long night and we'll explain tomorrow." Zoc quickly left the living room and headed to the hot springs. "Just go back to the bunks and gets some sleep you guys." He added.

Soon, everyone were in the hot springs for a moment then left to change into their pajamas and went to bed for the night.

By morning, everyone in the home were sound asleep until 7 in the morning, but that's when Lance woke up from some noises in the kitchen. As soon he got out of bed and went downstairs to see what is going on and predicting that it wasn't a burglar but just... Aisha, eating donuts which didn't surprise Lance at all.

"Zoc, wake up." He shook him in his ant form on the living room couch.

"Go away.." Zoc said tiredly in his sleep, shooing him away

"It's your daughter." And that's when Zoc opened his eyes the moment Lance said that and he immediately sat up on the couch.

"What's wrong with Aisha?" Zoc Questioned.

"It seems that Selena is suffering from stress eating." Lance admitted.

"Stress eating?"

"Yes, stress eating. That last time I saw her like this was when something is bothering her while she ate a dozen pizzas and she only gained a pound from it. Talk to her." Lance admitted.

Zoc gulp, he didn't know Aisha suffer from stress eating just by eating anything in sight, but mostly her health was his major concern. So Zoc got up and walked into the kitchen while his daughter was eating donuts like there's no tomorrow in the kitchen island.

"Aisha?" Zoc whispered and she jolted abit, only seeing her dad while she had chocolate frosting on her lip from the donut.

"Dad." Aisha said with a mouthful and swallowed the rest of the donut she just ate. Zoc grabbed a napkin from the counter and wiped the chocolate off her lip like she was a child.

"Baby, what's bothering you?" Zoc asked them pushed away the donut box from her.

Aisha looked at her dad and sigh in defeat. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong you baby." Zoc admitted and hugged her tightly. "You're just like a Rose; barely growing its peddles for the first time and scared you'll never be watered again. It's normal for Fuegoens and Earth girls alike."

Aisha nodded against his chest as she felt his three fingers through her long hair. "Especially Princesses Daddy?" Aisha asked.

Zoc chuckled. "Yes, especially Princesses sweetie, but you are my princess. I promise your mother I would watch you grow, lead you and help you use your powers for good." Zoc paused for a moment and looked at Aisha.

"Let's just forget what happened yesterday sweetheart and let's take the rest of the day off. None of this wasn't your fault, you were just protecting everyone that mean the world to yoy and-"

Zoc paused when he heard the door knock.

"Expecting guest?" Zoc asked his daughter.

"No, but I'll check." Aisha got out of the kitchen as Zoc revert to his human form and grabbed his shirt and pants to change into as she looked at the peephole, all she saw was black and that's when she opened the door and gasp.

"Hi, is this Blaire residence?" Ashley Purdy asked along with Andy Biersack, Christian Coma, Jinxx and Jake Pitts.

"Y-yes, m-May I help you... gorgeous people I-I mean, gentlemen?" Aisha started stuttering. "P-please, come home.." she let the most hottest people in the world enter in her home.

"Dad, wake up Miranda." Aisha whispered to her dad and he complied.

"Miranda, wake up." Zoc shook her in her room.

"What is it? It's seven thirty in the morning Zoc." Miranda comment under the sheets.

"Well get out right now. There's some guest that are in the house." Zoc added.

"What _type_ of guest?" Miranda demanded.

"The guest that we met last night." Zoc grinned and Miranda pulled the blanket off her face.

" _Those_ Guest?"

"Yes, _those_ guest." Zoc repeated and that's when Miranda immediately got out of bed.

Downstairs, Galux came upon Andy while rubbing her body against his leg then he picked her up in his arms.

"What a cutie." Andy comment as Galux chew on his thumb.

"That's Galux." Aisha said as she set each cup in front of her favorite band of peach tea.

"Thank you." Jinxx said and took a sip. "Delicious." He added while Miranda was in the kitchen and wanting to scream when she saw Black Veil Brides were in the living room of her best friends house.

 _Later, on the couch_

"So you guys were not suppose to have that concert yesterday?" Aisha asked and all 5 members nodded.

"And you're saying that you had no memory what happened two days ago, even yesterday?" Ben asked and again they nodded.

"Whoa, that's just weird." Gwen said.

"So we're talking about something _or_ someone got a hold of you five." Azmuth joined as he was on Aisha's head.

"Yeah Ofcourse!" Ashley Purdy said with a smile. "Well enough about that, we wanted to thank you guys for saving our behinds and." He stopped for a moment and winked at Miranda and that's when Miranda faint in Kevin's arms, making him confused.

"We have decided to do a private concert, as a thank you gift." Christian Coma finished and winked at Aisha, even though she had a big crush on him and blushes redder than usual and Miranda got up by surprise.

"Yes!" Aisha and Miranda said together.

 _Night time_

At a venue, Aisha and her family was having a blast at the concert; there was dancing, live music with the band along with the Paladin. Miranda, TK and Aisha and the others were singing from Black Veil Brides latest songs and screaming while Zoc watched from the bar, drinking soda or water.

 _

Have we learned from our mistakes?

Who will be the one to save our destiny?

_

 _All the lights tell me no lies_

 _

Have we said our last goodbyes?

Who will be the one to save our destiny?

_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Who will save?)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

_

 _The king is dead_

 _

In a town of broken dreams

The river's red

Are we breaking at the seams?

_

 _Bleeding out_

 _

The fire spreads like kerosene

We're going down

We're going down in tragedy (singing)

_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (hey)_

 _Have we begun to drift away?_

 _

Have we learned from our mistakes?

Who will be the one to save our destiny?

_

 _All the lights tell me no lies_

 _

Have we said our last goodbyes?

Who will be the one to save our destiny?

_

 _Sound the bells_

 _

From the dark and hollow hills

Hounds from hell

Yeah, we're going in for the kill

_

 _No defense_

 _

We got nothing left to lose

But our revenge

Will remind them of our truth (singing)

_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Have we begun to drift away?_

 _

Have we learned from our mistakes?

Who will be the one to save our destiny?

_

 _All the lights tell me no lies_

 _

Have we said our last goodbyes?

Who will be the one to save our destiny?

_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (hey)_

 _

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (hey)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (hey)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

_

 _Have we begun to drift away?_

 _

Have we learned from our mistakes?

Who will be the one to save our destiny?

_

 _All the lights that we don't rise ???_

 _

Have we said our last goodbyes?

Who will be the one to save our destiny?

_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (who will save?)_

 _

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (hey)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (who will save)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (our destiny?)

_

Zoc watched as his daughter was having a blast and smile after the song ended. Soon Aisha grabbed a bottle of water and left outside from the back for a moment to be by herself and Zoc got worried, following her.

Once outside, Aisha was sitting on some boxing while drinking some water.

"Aisha?" Zoc asked.

She turned her head to see her dad. "Oh hey dad."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air. Sometimes venues can be stuffy and well hot." Aisha said and drinks more water.

Zoc responsed with a nod and looked at the night sky with Aisha. They stayed quiet for a moment until.

"Dad, there's something I wanna ask you." Aisha spike suddenly.

"Um sure, what's going on?" Zoc prayed he didn't have to explain his daughter about embarrassing topic that he doesn't know about.

"Well, next month. There's a dance hosted by my uncle and I go their every year, but with moms disappearance. I was wondering if you would like to go... and do the honor of dancing with me since it's always been me and uncle." Aisha asked her dad while looking down at her feet, feeling embarrassed to ask her dad about the dance.

Zoc looked at her confused but smiled softly. This was similar to the father and daughter dance that Maya, Marina and Juliet did with their father, King Alvador while Queen Sebastiana danced with Zoc back in Fuego. It took time but he got the hang of it, but this was a dream come true; a father daughter dance with his own daughter, something that he thought would never come true until now.

He then wrapped on arm on his shoulder, hugging her by her side.

"I would be honored, to dance with you.. my little Bloom." Zoc said softly with a smile, making Aisha smile back and laid against his shoulder while looking up at the night sky together.

 _Juliet, I wish you were here for this moment. Our little Bloom and I are doing our first father daughter dance, on Earth! I wonder how will this go Juliet?_ Zoc thought.

 **Holy Jebus I finally finished this chapter. I thought it would be a good idea for Zoc and everyone to know who is Black Veil Brides. This was inspired by me and my bestie Miranda while we had a blast at their concerts. Song used was _Our Destiny by Black Veil Brides_**

 **I'll be back again! Byeeeeeeeeee**


	69. It’s Not Easy Being Aisha

_Aisha was seen walking on stage, hearing the tapping from her high heel platform shoes along with a black strapless long dress that flowing slightly due to the wind since it was an outdoor concert. Her long black hair was formed into a large flower bun hairstyle, leaving a few strands of hair on her face and in her hand was a microphone. She wasn't so sure where she was now as soon as she stood into the spotlight._

 _Her whole body started shaking as she looked at the view where the audience would take place but there was no one but why was she so scared since this there was no one here until she heard a clap._

 _She wanted to say something but no sound or voice came from her mouth until..._

Aisha immediately sat up on her bed, panting without disturbing Ben, Pinocchio or the pets in her bed. She looked around in her large room; it was dark expect for the moonlight coming from the window by her right. As the raven tried to calm her breathing, she turned her head to see Ben, snoring cutely while Pinocchio's head was on his chest along with the 4 space mice that were snuggling in Bens hair. Frozen on the other hand was snuggling against Aisha's lap, sleeping peacefully and unaware that the princess was awake from the dream.

Aisha laid Down on her side with the baby alien moth in her arms and tried to get some sleep.

 _This is the same dream I've had since mom left without a trace, what does it mean? Oh mom, I wish were here.._ Aisha thought with a sigh and closed her eyes, unaware that tears were streaming down her face.

"Everyone! Time to wake up!!" Zoc shouted out from the hall and everyone groaned from their rooms.

Zoc sigh and tapped his staff on the floor, producing a jolt in every room; he loved doing this when everyone screams.

"Ow!!"

"Zoc!"

"Daddy!!"

"Dude!!"

Everyone got out of their bed with hair that sticking up due to the electricity.

"Dad..." Aisha groaned.

"Zoc really?" Ben said frustrated.

"Shhhhh.. you'll wake the baby." Azmuth quietly said on Zoc's shoulder when Monique and Marquise appear from their bedroom, along with baby Maruice in his moms arms, sound asleep.

"Sorry Mo-Mo." Aisha calmly said as she smiled the moment Maruice appeared out of nowhere. Monique and Marquise have decided to move to Hollywood since their business is expanding so Aisha offer them to stay with her in the meantime and that can help Azmuth and Zoc watch the pets along with Allura and the Paladins, and possibly make Maurice get use to everyone in the house.

Soon everyone fixed their hairs then headed downstairs to the kitchen island for breakfast as usual and the Paladins joined them especially Uncle Vilgax.

"So, any plans for today Aisha?" Allura asked.

"School Ofcourse, meeting up with the cheerleaders." Aisha said.

"What about studying?" Allura added.

"I'll hit the books when I get home."

"After dinner?" Vilgax asked.

"Gym and not to mention looking for bad guys that recently popped out of nowhere." Aisha answered the question calmly while munching on her bowl of cereal with slices of bananas.

It's true, for almost a month, there has been recent bad guy activity around Hollywood since Ben and the others moved in especially with the Paladins, but no matter what. They'll fight it all big or small along with the lions and bayards and almost ruining Thanksgiving especially when Aisha did mostly did all the cooking that she worked so darn hard on.

After breakfast, Aisha and the others headed to the hot springs for their personal relaxation for a moment before heading to their rooms to change into their school uniforms while Lance was in his EMT uniform since it was Friday and Albedo was buttoning his shirt to make it neat and professional. Zoc magically made Aisha have a single French braid hair while Miranda's hair was a bun and Gwen's hair was braided with a pink ribbon.

Ben looked out the window, it was raining suddenly.

"Ahh man, raining already." Ben complained.

Aisha walked toward him. "It'll be alright, the school gave out rain coats, especially rain boots." She reassured him, kissing his cheek.

Zoc looked at the time; it was 7:30 and the driver hasn't come yet.

Allura was holding Maurice in her arms while Monique and Marquise were in the shower. "Who's an adorable little boy? You are, yes you are!" She said gently, making the baby smile and giggle while the former Paladins were looking at the adorable child. This made Aisha smile at this precious moment until they heard the driver honk.

"Time for school little Bloom." Zoc calmly said as he snapped his fingers, making the girls and boys wear black classic trench coats along with matching rain boots with their book bags.

"Thanks daddy." She kissed her dads cheek and kissed Marquises head and soon left.

"Bye everyone!" She said and everyone headed outside with their umbrellas and headed inside the SUV.

At Hollywood Academy, Aisha and everyone left the large SUV and headed inside, leaving everyone on their own as she went to get something out of her locker.

Opened, she found a picture of Amber and Aisha as a toddler hugging her. This made Aisha smile as she resumes to get her books out of her locker.

"Hey Black." JT approach her.

"Oh hey JT, what's up?" Aisha asked as she pulled off her coat in the locker and sorted out her books.

"Nothing much, But I was wondering Aisha, me and Cash kinda need help studying for the miderms before Christmas."

Aisha looked at him confused. "But you guys did well on the first exam from French and Music class."

"Well, we might need help and since you are our friend and considered the smartest. Mind if we have a study group at your house please?" JT plead for his friends help since he needed to get his grades and be able to go to the party hosted by her Uncle as a reward.

Aisha sigh when he did the puppy dog face. "Ok, we can do that, but under one condition."

"Strawberry Açaí with Lemonade, got it!" JT said happily and fixed his glasses.

"You already read my mind." Aisha grinned and closed her locker.

"So today right?"

"Today? Um.. I'll see what I can do, don't worry." Aisha immediately left her locker along with her books when the bell rang, leaving JT confused.

By eight o'clock, Aisha started her classes by taking Ballet with her family in groups, after ballet she headed to her math class with Kevin Levin, then it was off to English class with Miranda, TK and Lance and before class started, Aisha texted everyone who was interested of doing a study group session at her house and wait for a response. By Lunch time, everyone met at the bleachers having their lunch together and Ben and Aisha are usually sit together, sharing their lunch together and laughing.

Meanwhile, Julie and Elena were far away from the group, grumbling and disgusted by Aisha and her so called 'friends'

"They make me so sick Elena." Julie whispered.

"I know they do babe, you always say that." Elena responded back and Julie responded with a growl as she was texting on her phone, to someone she knows personally.

After lunch, Aisha went to her French class along Cash, JT and Ben and since it was time to be paired in groups, they had to translate their conversation, in French and it was hilarious since Ben sounded so adorable in a French accent but they held hands under the desk.

Political Science they were together at last and laughing at Mr. Casper lectures as always and writing down notes from the projector from the ceiling. Aisha's mind was getting somewhere suddenly during the lecture and closed her eyes for a moment.

 _Aisha._

She opened her eyes suddenly and looked around, she was the only person in the classroom.

"Guys? Anyone?" Aisha got up from her seat and looked around, she felt alone and soon left the classroom and ended up in the hallway.

 _Aisha._

"Who is that?" Aisha said.

 _Aisha, you'll miss your performance._

"Performance? What performance?" She asked the voice.

A shadow appeared in front of Aisha and handed her a microphone.

 _You'll miss your performance baby, don't want you to miss it right?_ It said.

 _Performance?_ Aisha thought and tried to remember what performance was this voice was telling her until she notice the shadow disappeared.

"Wait! What performance?!" Aisha shouted.

Aisha opened her eyes again and still found herself in the class while Mr. Casper was still talking in class and everyone was still looking at him. Aisha looked around and sigh to herself quietly, resuming her task to finish writing down the notes. After class, Aisha made her way to the shaded football field and watched from the bleachers for the cheerleaders doing their practice as usual while looking at her phone and plumbers badge for any suspicious activity around Hollywood.

After school, Aisha went to her locker putting on her coat and grabbing her umbrella as she looked at her phone again. It seems everyone wants to do a study group today and responded back to meet her at her place.

"Here for my princess." Ben presented her with a strawberry açaí with lemonade, Trenta along with a sandwich and Aisha took them.

"Thanks baby." Aisha smiles as she took a bite of her sandwich, chewing cutely as Ben took her to the bleachers while eating and sipping and waiting for everyone to get out of class.

"Hey Aisha?"

"What is it Ben?" She responded as she finished her sandwich then sipping on her drink.

The brunette loosen his tie and gave off a mischievous grin and whispered in her ear. This made Aisha blush from his whisper.

"B-But Ben, we're not suppose to do that here." She whispered back.

"We'll do it somewhere private and besides, we're not gonna get caught, Come on." Ben took her hand. "And we barely have any time together since everyone is at the house, what do you say?" Ben smiled at his raven girlfriend as Aisha looked at him with a blush but smiled with a nod. Soon they got up and ran toward the pool building where the showers and restroom were more private.

Meanwhile, a girl with white hair with pink eyes was using a spell to locate Ben, Gwen and Kevin somehow since there was no sign of them in Bellwood, but she did pick up something other than Gwen's mana. She sense an entity, no four entities and they were strong, very strong than mana or the Omnitrix combined along with a powerful crystal.

"There's someone stronger..." she said calmly.

"But who is stronger than the Omnitrix?" A male voice said from behind while sitting on a mutant giant green frog.

"Someone royalty, Someone who is powerful and possibly our ticket to gain access to fight against silly Gwen Tennyson and her boyfriend." She grinned as she gripped on her staff tightly in her hands.

"And scaredy-cat Ben Tennyson." A scary adult clown did a hideous grin.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Hollywood Academy a hooded figure seen walking around in the halls without being caught, looking around with amazement within her dark eyes. It was like she went here and it bought back memories.. 10 years ago.

 _I'm nearby.. but where.._ She whispered to herself.

An hour later, Ben and Aisha were seen exiting out of the pool building, smiling cutely and holding hands as they walked back at the bleachers, waiting for the others to come out.

"What's taking them so long Ben?" Aisha Questioned.

"No idea but I feel something isn't-" Ben stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey lovebirds!" Kevin yelled out.

"Sorry we're late, Kevin here had to make up some classwork in order to get his grade up!" Lance grinned, producing Kevin to growl and making Miranda and TK giggle.

"Ok, that's good, well Cash and the others are at the house now if you guys didn't get the text." Aisha responded.

"I did, that was very sweet of you suggesting that we do a study group together at home so we can do well on the midterm before the break." Gwen complimented.

"Ofcourse anything that would help." Aisha chuckled and soon felt a large thump out of nowhere, making the ground shake.

"What was that?" Lance looked around along while Aisha made a weird look on her face with her pupils turning small.

"Selena?" Lance turned to his best friend.

"Something tells me her face is not a good sign." Kevin quietly said.

Aisha turned her head for a moment after experiencing her 'out of state' moment until she felt the ground moving again.

"That's not an earthquake." Aisha said quietly.

"What?" Ben said then out of nowhere a giant frog appear leaped out and landed in the middle of the grassy field and that's when he grabbed her on time before being squished, holding her in his arms.

Everyone shrieked in fear as Gwen put a force field around them and soon the dust disappeared.

"That was close, are you ok?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Aisha asked.

Lance and the others looked at the giant green frog in front of them.

"Ahhh Gwen Tennyson, good to see you again." The girl in the white hair said calmly while she was on top of the frogs head while looking down at the teens.

"You know her?" Aisha whispered and held on Ben tightly.

"Old enemy we fought when we were kids." Ben admitted.

"And something tells me she isn't alone due to the frogs." Kevin added.

"Correct Kevin Levin!" A male said whole was also on top of a frog with white skin and hair, making a hideous grin and wore a headband on his forehead.

"Oh great, Dr. Animo." Kevin sarcastically said.

Out of nowhere confetti appeared on the other frog, revealing to be a male clown.

"Surprise kiddies!!" He said with grin and made the other groan in disgust.

"And Ofcourse Zombozo." Ben said. "What are you guys doing here?! And how did you find us?!" He demanded.

"We missed you guys and I see we have some faces along the way, but it was me that located you three." Charmcaster said calmly.

"And we detect something more powerful than your Onmitrix or your cousin and friends power." Animo admitted and knowing that Aisha's friends were also Anodites.

"Where's the great power miss?" Zombozo asked Charmcaster.

Charmcaster closed her eyes for a moment to find the great power until...

"It's her!" She yelled out, pointing at Aisha and she gasp.

"Don't you even dare!" Lance shouted and stood by Aisha, along with Albedo.

"Lay a hand on my bestie and you'll regret it you freak!" Miranda yelled out as well.

"Oh really, you and what army?" Charmcaster sarcastically said.

"This army!" A voice said suddenly loud and blew a blast at them, hitting one of the frogs.

"Who did that?!" Animo shouted while the others looked around.

Two horses neighed from the gates of the school and galloped toward them. Zoc was in human form while he was on top of Lightin' along with Izzy along with Dragon and Dragoon on their shoulders while Scarlet, Frozen and Spindle flew along the group. Another horse with blonde skin and black hair with a little hat appeared beside him with Karina and Johnny on its back.

Two large foxes with 9 tails ran their way to the group with Cash and JT on their backs while running along with Bane, Roxy, Galux, Luna and Ghost. Not to mention Monique, Marquise, Maurice and the Paladins and Vilgax with Azmuth on his shoulder.

"Daddy!!"

 **Old enemies have returned...**


	70. Crazy Tale

**Aisha and the others get sucked inside a magical book thanks to Charmcaster and soon meet new people along the way.**

 _This day can't get any worse._

Aisha started shooting her dual pistols from her bayard toward the stone creatures that Charmcaster summoned while galloping away with the other horse aware that it was Pinocchio in his horse form and he was so beautiful.

The others were fighting off the other stone creatures along with Animo and Zombozo while the others with no super powers just fight along with the animals.

The twin foxes somehow managed to use fire and ice together in an awesome formation especially Frozen and Scarlett along with the pets as well.

Gwen's bayard turned into a red bow with unlimited arrows made especially for her as she used them to end the stone creatures while Kevin's bayard morphed into a long chain attached with a Kunai knife and pretty much pull them apart and through them.( he's been playing too much _Mortal Kombat_ lately) Lance morphed his into a large clawed hammer made for him and only him, smashing. Ben Tennyson bayard morphed into a green medieval sword, sharpen and ready to fight with one slice and Lastly, Albedo had a weapon of his own made from his Heart of Fire; twin daggers.

Miranda was later given a purple shard of the Heart of Fire along with TK, orange. Miranda fought off with a purple pole with a knife at the end of it and she was loving it while TK was using an old fashion orange axe with a long handle, sharpen and determined to finish off every stone creature and help his cousin.

Bane along with Luna, Ghost, Roxy, Galux (In her wild cat form) and Spindle was chasing Zombozo around the academy while Animo was fighting off Zoc with Lightin along with his staff while Dragoon in his dragon form, blew fire with Dragon on his back.

With the stone creatures toning down, Charmcaster couldn't take it anymore as she threw mana disc to Aisha. It hit Pinocchio with a scared neigh with Aisha screaming along and they both fell down to the grass, groaning and leaving Aisha with grass stains on her uniform.

"I've had enough with you Princess!" Charmcaster shouted as she teleported herself in front of her with a book in her hand.

"I'll take you and your friends somewhere that you will never escape!" She shouted as Aisha slowly try to get up but she sprained her ankle from the fall.

"Dad!!!"

Zoc stopped for a moment and immediately ran toward Aisha.

"Convoca mihi puellam hanc, et amici eius, in libro de mediocris fabulas'— _Summon this girl and her friends into the book of fairy tales_

And as soon as she said that, Aisha was teleported along with Zoc, Azmuth, Vilgax, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Miranda, TK, Lance, and Albedo, leaving behind Allura, Coran and the Paladins especially Karina, Johnny, Izzy along with Cash, JT, Monique, Marquise and baby Maurice and the pets.

"No!!" Allura shouted.

Bane stopped for a moment and that's when Zombozo kicked him, making him yelp in pain and that's when Izzy held him and the other pets came to his aid.

"What did you do with them?!" Pidge shouted out.

Zombozo pant from exhaustion along with Animo and that's Charmcaster appeared in front of them with a grin on her face while holding a book.

"They're in my book, but this is not just a book. It's a magical story book and unless they try to escape by finishing this book they'll be stuck in here, forever."

And just that, everyone gasp in horror when they realized that their friends are locked away in that book unless they try to finish the book, they can be free but something about that book will surprise the team.

Aisha awoken so suddenly, feeling no pain in her leg or body, Wait, what is a leg? She thought until she rised up and notice herself having a black mermaid tail with matching fins along with a red seashells bra and soon realized she was in a beach as she looked around with some of her hair over her shoulder, but she kept her heart shape necklace that her father gave her but it turned black.

 _Where am I?_

"Dad! Ben! Anyone! Guys!" Aisha started to get scared that what if they didn't recognize her and that was until she heard someone groaning.

"Miss Blaire..." a silhouette of a person laying its head down by a small rock by the sea. Aisha gasp and jumped into the water, swimming as much as her fins can take her and soon who was the person; it was Albedo and he wasn't wearing his signature red jacket and had an octopus on his left shoulder. He even had a red necklace of a closed clam.

"Albedo, are you ok?" She gently placed a hand on his naked right shoulder.

"Miss Blaire... why can't I feel my legs?.." Albedo slowly said until she looked down and saw by surprise; he also had a mermaid (or merman) red tail with fins.

"Um.. Albedo, you don't have legs."

"Huh?" Albedo became surprised and lifted up his 'leg' for sure she wasn't playing with him until he only saw was a red tail.

"W-what?!" Albedo shouted.

"Albedo calm down." Aisha tried her best to calm down the albino by gently and firmly holding on to his shoulder.

Albedo wanted to panic but she tried to calm him down.

"Albedo, calm down. We are gonna get out of this and we'll turn to our regular selfs in time. Just as long we stick together and find the others ok?" Vilgax told Albedo calmly in his octopus form with red eyes, which surprised Aisha at first.

Albedo responded with a nod

"Good, Let's get out of sight for now or people will think there is mermaids." Aisha dived into the water head first with her tail popped upward like a dolphin and Albedo followed with Vilgax swimming along them underwater.

 _Guys, I hope you're all ok. We'll find you all and we'll get out of this together, but I have a feeling that you are nearby._

 _Somewhere else_

"Kevin? Kevin wake up!" Gwen shouted from inside a underwater cave.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Lance groaned.

"I doubt it and beside we lost Aisha and the others and they could be anywhere." Ben groaned. "If only I had the Omnitrix to work."

"Oh for the love of Juliet!" Zoc shouted in rage and slapped Kevin to wake him up.

"Hello! This is your wake up call! My daughter is somewhere and we need to find her and everyone else!" He shouted and Azmuth, as a catfish did a facepalm with his fin.

"Ouch! Dude why did you do that?! First you electrify me and now this?! How would you like it if I-" Kevin stopped.

"Why can't I feel my legs?"

"Because we don't have legs, we're mermaid and mermen Kevin." Lance calmly said and Kevin eyes widened in horror and looked down at his tail; it was navy blue with matching fins and started screaming.

Meanwhile

"Daddy! Ben! Gwen! Miranda!" Aisha shouted underwater.

"Lance! Kevin! TK!" Albedo shouted.

"Azmuth!" Vilgax shouted as well.

"Oh where can they have gone?" Aisha sadly said while swimming.

Back in the cave.

"No way! No freaking way! I have a mermaid tail?!" Kevin still couldn't believe it and around his neck was a necklace, shaped as a crescent moon that matches his tail.

Lance sigh as he moved his grey tail as well while gripping on his necklace, that was shaped as a key; surprised his tail works like having legs he thought while Gwen tried her best to calm Kevin. She wore a fusion pink seashell bra with a matching tail and fins along with a necklace around her neck that matched but shaped as a flower.

Ben tail was green with fins that match his eyes, around his neck was a neck with the Omnitrix symbol.

Zoc leaned back against the rock underwater cave, being impatient as his long hair stayed in place while under water as he put his red rust tail on a kneeling position. First he was an ant, then he turned human and now he's half human and merman?! What in the hell is going on?! But at least his staff was safe in form of a necklace, but he had to find his daughter, immediately.

Azmuth on the other hand was swimming around.

 _Uncle Zoc?_

Zoc stopped thinking for a moment and looked around, feeling something isn't right.

 _Uncle Zoc?_

Zoc immediately got off the floor and swam deep into the cave where he heard the voices but where had he heard them?

"Zoc, where are you going?" Ben asked him.

"There's someone here, I know it." Zoc explained and swam faster than usual.

"Zoc!" Azmuth shouted and followed.

"Wait up!" Gwen followed as well.

"We need to find Albedo and Selena!" Lance admitted.

While the others followed, Zoc swam at a faster rate until he stumbled upon a large open pit and went up, gasping for air and flipping his black hair out of his face. He looked around.

"Uncle Zoc?"

Zoc immediately gasp when we stumbled upon 4 eyes from the dark ;yellow, red, silver and blue, sitting by the ledge of the pit.

Meanwhile in an island nearby, Miranda and TK were flying while screaming for their lives in their fairy wings and outfits since they were being chased by a giant ogre.

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Miranda shouted out.

"Just fly!" TK shouted back as the four flew as fast as they came to prevent themselves from being eaten.

 _Aisha, where are you?!_ Miranda thought and hid inside the tree to prevent to be seen and just the ogre stopped looking for them, they sigh in relief.

"I'm surprised you two survived the sudden attack from that ogre, he only eats fairies." A voice said from above the cousins.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked as she looked up at a silhouette.

 **Who doesn't like the little mermaid? i thought it'd be cute that Ben and the others are merman and mermaids while Miranda and TK are faries.**

 **Tell me what you think?**

 **Byeeeeeeeee!**


	71. Aisha’s Vlog

**For bxk-freakazoid, thank you for letting me borrow the mermen brothers. You are a total sweetheart and I hope you get to read my story. Again thank you.**

Camera started recording as Aisha wore the black Paladin suit from Shiro and surprisingly, it fits with her hair into a ponytail, leaving two strains of hair on the side of her face in a private room.

"Hello everyone, my name is Aisha Blaire but everyone just calls me Aisha Black since I've been called that since I returned to the ring."

"What can I say about myself? Well for starters, I'm a princess of the Planet Fuego, keeper of the Phoenix, Nine Tales, Dragon and Wild Cat and best of all, I am the current leader of the Mayans of Voltron, well Paladins pretty much but that name has been taken so we'll stick with Mayans. But ya know what's so cool being a Mayan, I am the black Mayan of Voltron!

"I never thought I'd be a leader out of nowhere because I was not taught how to lead, but I guess people like to learn a thing or two."

"When Princess Allura suggested that I be the next Paladin, I was in shock. I couldn't take the responsibility because this was a _big_ responsibility from out of this world.. or time, but my family suggested that I take that role as leader, of the Mayans of Voltron. Though we haven't even tried to form Voltron.. yet.. it seems complicated."

"Well besides being a princess, I am a student of Hollywood Academy, boxer, daughter, niece, friend, granddaughter and lover to Ben Tennyson, hehehe." Aisha smiled with a wink to the camera.

"And I'm pretty much Fuegoen and Ant from both my mother Juliet and my father, Zoc. Though it's kinda weird that I have a dad as an Ant but he's trying to figure out how to be a good dad to a fifteen year old girl and he's doing an amazing job along with my Uncle Azmuth and Vilgax."

"I always knew I was out of place on Earth and I was right since figuring out I'm from another planet and I asked my dad if I had cousins from Fuego. He admitted I did and..." she paused for a moment with a sigh.

"I never got to meet them; my four mermen and Fairy cousins. So I'm determined to regain Fuego once more and put an end of Ronaldo once and for all.. so we can be a family again."

"This is Princess Aisha, logging out."

Recording ends.

 **I have thought of doing vlogs for everyone in the Blaire house since Voltron did it, why can't I? Hope you all enjoy this vlog during the story.**

 **Comment and Favorite!**


	72. The Little Mermen and Fairies

**Aisha is reunited with her mermen cousins and fairies and a surprise guess from the future comes save the day. The sexy merman's are owned by bxk-freakazoid and fairy cousins are own by me. Hope you like this chapter bxk! Mwah!**

"Uncle Zoc, is that really you?" A merman, age 18 said as he dipped into the water, tail first and swam toward him. He had the most beautiful icy blue eyes with luscious long black hair that pass his shoulders and down his waist where his Icy blue mermaid tail and fins, moving in a slow motion under the water with the loveliest most beautiful porcelain skin ever seen before, possibly smooth. Around his neck was a long necklace cut sapphire and pearl necklace.

Zoc couldn't believe his eyes, he had seen these eyes before, on Fuego but another continent. One of the four sons of Queen Marina's And King Poseidon's who he had never seen since he was three-years-old before the destruction of Fuego.

He assumed that the royal mermaid family had died along the way, but how did they survive after fifteen years. As he looked at the merman, he remember the name of this particular one since he was the one held Aisha as an infant and called her "Cousin Aisha."

"L-little Kanou-a?" Zoc said slowly.

The blue eye merman gasp as his eyes widen by surprise.

"UNCLE ZOC!!!" He soon immediately hugged his uncle for the first time in fifteen years. Zoc was shaken and soon hugged his nephew.

"Little Kanou-a, you're alive after all these years."

 _In Hollywood Academy_

"Give us back our friends you witch!!" Lance McCalin shouted.

"Your friends aren't going anywhere and I don't detect any power from you guys." Charmcaster said.

"Meaning you can't do anything about it." Animo added.

Hunk started shaking. "What do we do?"

"There's only one thing we can do." Shiro coolly said.

"RUN!!!" Shrio yelled and ranaway and one by one including the animals ran out of the school for their lives until Zombozo pulled out some party streamers, wrapping them all together and struggling. Meanwhile the horses were stuck together by a halter like streamer, neighing in despair.

"Humans are so overrated." Charmcaster said.

"That's what you think!" The hooded figure appeared from above with a sword on her hand, grunting as she swinged it toward Charmcaster.

In the book, Zoc was in a group hug of his long lost nephews who he hadn't seen in fifteen years.

"Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno and Little Kanou-a. My dear nephews." Zoc whispered as he held them tighter.

"Uncle Zoc, we are finally together again." Kaprosca, The Lighting Prince of Fuego gently said. At age 21, he had long locks of hair that pass his waist while covering one of his yellow eyes. Around his neck was a necklace filled with topazes,diamonds and pearls along with a beautiful yellow tail with golden fins.

Koniel, age 20 had two bangs hung on either side of his face along with long braided hair along with his red ruby eyes. His necklace was filed with rubies and diamonds along with a red maroon tail with fins.

Ke-inno, age 19 had similar hair like his older brother, Kaprosca but the ends of his hair was curled delicately and wavy. Silver eyes that seemed calm and peace along with his matching tail and fins while wearing a diamond, pearl and ivory piranha teeth.

All brothers were pale skin with lovely black locks of hair and very muscular and strong like a true Fuegoen should be along with pointed ears and all look alike like a certain someone; Kevin Levin but they were more gorgeous than him.

As the ant and merman's were having their moment, Ben and the others watched in a tearful moment as they overheard that the royal family of the underwater world of Siryn was presumed dead. But this can't be real right? Zoc thought. How did they manage to survive for so long? He remembered them when they were merboys playing together in the great waters of Siryn and in the Fuego castle.

If only Aisha was here to see this, her own cousins alive and well. Little Kanou-a on the other hand was more interested of spending time with his little cousin Aisha, who was still a baby at the time. He couldn't get over the fact that she was the most adorable and most beautiful baby in the kingdom and they were times that he wanted to marry Aisha, but his brothers just laugh at him.

 _"When I'm older, I'll marry Cousin Aisha someday and she'll be my bride!" Three year old Kamou-a said, determined._

"I remember that last time I saw you boys is when you were all children, but now you all grown young adults. If only Aisha was here to meet you all." Zoc said.

That's when Kamou-a gasp by surprise. "Cousin Aisha is here?!"

"Where is Cousin Aisha?!" Kaprosca added.

"Tell us?! We miss her so much!" Ke-inno said.

Zoc paused for a moment and gave off a sad look at his human face. "I'm sorry, but.. I lost her when we were teleported into this book or whatever we are."

Koniel gasp in shock along with his brothers.

"We're inside a book? After 15 years?" He said in disbelief.

"It seems so, but we'll get out of this." Gwen swam toward the mermen and Zoc.

"Who are you?" Kaprosca asked.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson, this is my cousin Ben and our friends, Kevin Levin and Lance Lavigne. The catfish you see here is Azmuth." She said, giving Zoc a smile on his face as Azmuth waved his fin at the boys.

"Don't worry, they are friends of your cousin." Zoc reminded them.

"Are you all mermaid and mermen?" Koniel asked these new faces.

"Sadly no, we were somehow sucked into this book like you guys and we lost our friends along the.. way ?" Gwen stopped for a moment when Kanou-a approached Kevin with a surprise look on his face.

"He looks just like me brothers.." Kanou-a said.

"Very.." Kaprosca came along with his other brothers. Kanou-a looked at Kevin with amazement while Kevin was either in shock or weirded out that he looked like a merman version of Aisha's cousin.

"It's their first time seeing a human Azmuth." Zoc whispered.

"Awwwwww.." Gwen squealed quietly while the other smiled.

 _Daddy!!_

Zoc heard the voice and immediately gasp since he recognized it from somewhere.

 _Lance!!_

Lance gasp. _Albedo._

 _Ben! Azmuth! Anyone!_

Zoc smiled immediately.

"There close and I think I know where! I'm coming Aisha!" Zoc shouted before he dove head first and soon everyone followed him along with the mermen cousins.

As they exit out of the cave, that's when they saw Aisha, Albedo and Vilgax from above them.

"Bloom!" Zoc swam toward his daughter.

"Daddy!" She swam back and hugged her dad.

"Oh baby!" And soon everyone hugged one another, especially Albedo and Lance while the mermen cousin stood there, quietly.

When Aisha finished hugging everyone, she slowly swim toward the mermen with her black tail. She couldn't believe her eyes; are these her long lost cousins?

"Cousin Aisha?" Kanou-a whispered and she responded with a nod. He gasp and hugged his baby cousin along with Kaprosca, Ke-inno and Koniel, whimpering.

"Oh cousin, I thought we never see you again." Kaprosca whispered.

"I never knew I had a family of my own.. I thought I was the only living Fuegoen." Aisha whispered back.

"No, we're alive and together again. We're never letting go Dear cousin." Ke-inno said.

"Never ever.." Koniel joined.

As of today, Aisha now has the family members from Siryn.

Back on the island, Miranda and TK found closure in a homemade treehouse from above where they couldn't be eaten by an ogre and to recover themselves from being electrocuted by the fairy they just barely met.

They were given tea to calm them down; it had a sweet taste like honey.

"So Who are you anyway?" Miranda said first.

"Well my name is Nova Rosemary." The fairy revealed her name. Nova Rosemary wore a handmade Burgundy colored shirt- like vest with a hood attached along with matching pants-like jeans, barefooted. The burgundy matched her eyes and went along with her brown hair which was oddly cutted; one side of her hair was cut short while the other was long and lastly, behind her back were leaf-like green fairy wings, fluttering and rustling together.

Soon two more fairies appear inside the house, standing next to Nova.

"And these are my twin younger sisters; Harper Sunflower and Josette Daffodil." Nova added.

"But we go by Harp and Joe." Harper comment.

Harper and Josette were twins sisters at the age of 13, though they are an annoyance to Nova they are family, nothing more nothing less.

Harp and Joe have identical hair, short but different colored hair. Harp had black hair with brown eyes while Joe had brown hair with black eyes.

Harper and Josette were more girly than their big sister; both wore strapless dresses. Harper wore a black top part of the dress attached with a red skirt that had a front slit along with a orange yellow train. On Harpers left thigh was a garter belt with a dagger secure and safe, but sharpened.

On the top of Josette dress was green but around her waist changed to blue and her skirt turned purple that also had a front slit. She unfortunately had no train on her dress but she had branch- like accessories around her chest and waist area but she also had a garter belt around her right thigh with a dagger as well.

Both sisters had duplicate large fairy wings, Harper had orange fairy wings while Josette had green wings, fluttering behind their backs with more elegance besides their big sister and barefoot.

All sisters had pale skin like the mermen brother minus Aisha, who was the only dark skin princess due to Zoc.

"And we're the daughters of Queen Maya and King Oberon, of the Kingdom Zeakon." Nova admitted with pride.

This made Miranda and TK's bells ring suddenly.

"Wait, Queen Maya? Your mother is related to Marina and Juliet?" TK Questioned But he had heard the name Maya before.

"Yes, our dear aunts. Do you know of them?" Joe asked.

"Then you must be Aisha's fairy cousins! Juliet and Zoc's daughter!"

The three fairies gasp.

"Wait? Did you say Zoc, the ant? Our mother despise him because of aunt Juliet leaving him for going to the Plumbers Academy!" Nova answered. "And what makes you think he's our uncle? Uncle Ronaldo is!"

"Well.. actually.. Ronaldo isn't your uncle.. Zoc is because he and Juliet kinda how do I say this?" Miranda didn't have the right words to say.

"They got it on just to put it that way." TK responded.

The faries gasp.

"How is that possible?!" Harp shouted in disbelief.

"Long story, but for now we have to find Aisha so we can get out of wherever we are, they can be anywhere." Miranda insisted.

 _Miranda!!_

TK gasp. "Aisha, she's nearby!"

 _TK!!_

"And she's not alone! Come on!" TK got up and flew out of the treehouse and Miranda followed. Later, Nova, Joe and Harp came along.

 _Back on Earth_

"H-how is that possible?" Charmcaster said in disbelief when all of her stone creatures were destroyed, every animal Animo found were mutated big returned back to their regular selves in a matter of seconds and Zombozo's tricks didn't even harm the hooded figure. He even let go of the Aisha's friends and animals, making them flee to prevent themselves from getting hurt since they were vulnerable without their bayards and lions.

The moment she pulled off her cloak, revealed to be a tall woman around her late 20's. She had long black curly hair with bangs along with a black and white duelist uniform with gold and red but she wore shorts instead of pants along with some add on like accessories; a golden epaulettes on her shoulders along with a red aiguillette attached with the blazer. She even wore red and white shoes along with long black socks.

"A girl? We lost to a girl!?" Dr. Animo couldn't believe.

"I'm not just a girl, I'm the Queen." She pulled out her 4 foot medieval sword out of her hip. "Of Fuego!" She swinged her sword toward the three villains.

Zombozo's hat was cut along with Charmcaster's spell book and Animos headband that controls the animals under his command with just one slice.

"And let me tell you something right now." The woman walked toward the three scared villians when they looked away from a red flash of light.

"Tell everyone you know that you do not hurt anyone I love. If you wanna come at my past self, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Miranda, TK or my father Zoc, let it be."

All three villians were shaken by the time the woman turned into her ant form, making her voice change.

"Look at me you three! As of right now, the Royal family of Fuego, Tennyson's, Laboca's, The Paladins and their friends are off limits!"

"Do another stunt like that again and I will. Have. Your. Head!" The furious queen shouted and that's when Charmcaster handed her the book that her past self and her family are stuck in.

"Speak to this to anyone and you'll rue that day, in Fuego!" And that when Zombozo exploded into confetti, Charmcaster disappeared in fear of the woman and Animo, well he ran off, screaming.

She grins and returned into her regular self, but just when she was about to open the book, something went off from her pocket and immediately pulled it out; it was her plumbers badge.

"Yes?"

"My queen where are you?! You know how worried the kingdom of Fuego is without their queen isn't present." A voice of a woman said from her badge.

"I'm sorry, I got bored and I got a little side tracked. I'll be back in the castle, Gwenny." The woman said with a grin.

"It's Gwendolyn Queen Aisha and King Benjamin will freak out if he doesn't see his queen present in the castle." Gwendolyn suggested.

The raven queen smiled as she looked at the badge and shook her head. 10 years and Gwendolyn hasn't changed especially her husband Benjamin. Not even Kevin, Albedo, Lance, Miranda and TK wouldn't let Queen Aisha to leave the castle once in a while, especially since she took the throne after college. Why did I agree with this she thought.

"Benjamin is in Bellwood, dealing with alien badguys like always Gwendolyn. I'll be back, I just need to help someone in need." Queen Aisha grinned and opened the book.

"Wh-" she cut off from Gwendolyn from the badge and found a picture of her past self along with her family, being reunited with her four mermen cousins and faries. She smiled softly at the picture and teleported herself into the Blaire home where she used to live.

The Queen set the book open from the page and placed her sword on it. It started glowing sudden and that's when a portal opened from above. The queen grinned and teleported back home into her home world and that's when Aisha landed on the marble ground, groaning, then Ben, Gwen, Miranda, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, TK, Zoc, Vilgax, Kanou-a, Kaprosca, Ke-inno, Koniel, Nova, Joe And Harp landed in a pile, groaning.

Home at last.

 **If y'all are wondering about the name Oberon is a character from A Midsummer Night's Dream. Thank you English.**

 **I'll put up a bio about the planet Fuego being only more than one continent.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Peeeeeeeeeaaaaaace**


	73. Magical Cousins

Aisha was sound asleep after experiencing a crazy adventure from a book she thought would never come out until a portal opened so suddenly and sucked everyone inside, especially her mermen and fairy cousins.

 _Ousin Aisha.._

She heard a voice from somewhere but she wasn't sure.

 _Cousin Aisha.._

There it was again, who was calling her?

 _Cousin Aisha_

She soon opened her eyes slowly, only seeing blue orbs in her vision and was soon held by someone; Someone carrying her close to them in a loving matter.

"Cousin Aisha, are you ok?" Kanou-a asked his baby cousin.

Aisha responded with a nod and smiled softly at her big cousin, Kanou-a smiled back and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Do I still have a tail?" Aisha asked.

"No, you have legs now dear cousin." Kanou-a told her calmly and Aisha nodded in response, looking down at her now up Her thigh stockings and loafers that were once a tail, that's when she groaned in pain.

"You hit your head hard on the floor dear cousin." The blue eye merman said as he gently massage her scalp gently with his long fingers, soothing her and Aisha sigh happily.

Kanou-a and his siblings were granted legs and Zoc covered them with a sheet to cover their.. private area, but only leaving them with their necklaces while Nova and her twin sisters were looking around the kitchen, finding anything sweet.

That's when the brothers and fairy sisters heard two dogs bark and immediately were shaken, fearing that they would hurt them and their baby cousin. They screamed and jumped on the kitchen island while Kanou-a held Aisha gently in his arms. Koniel was struggling when Bane started tugging his cloth skirt.

"Get away you horrible four legged monster." Koniel scold at Bane as Kaprosca and Ke-inno helped their brother.

"Um guys?" Aisha spoke.

"Don't worry Cousin Aisha, this monster won't get us." Kanou-a was doing his best to protect his baby cousin while her fairy cousins hid behind the merman's, screaming.

"But guys." Aisha said again.

"Not now Cousin, can't you see we're busy fighting this.. thing." Ke-inno responded as his cloth was being tugged by an adorable Roxy.

"Guys!" Aisha shouted to get their attention and all turned their attention to her.

"Put me down please, those are my pet dogs; Bane and Roxy."

"Listen to your cousin you six, you'll be living here for now on." Zoc told his nephews and nieces in his ant form.

"Y-yes Uncle Zoc." All responded back and Kanou-a put down his cousin on the marble floor, where she was presented to Bane and Roxy, licking her and making Aisha giggle.

"My babies, my babies, how much I miss you!" Her legs gave out the moment she got on the floor while her dogs kept licking her face.

That's when they approach Nova, Joe and Harper when they landed on the kitchen floor. First they sniffed them, to be sure they were friend.. or foe. Bane and Roxy looked at the girls with a confused look until ones sneezed cutely and that's when the adorable licks come along.

"H-hey, that tickles." Harper laughed while Bane licked her face and boy, Bane was big. Nova and Josette picked up little Roxy, giggling while they licked their faces.

By the time the four brothers got on the floor, they were introduced to Aisha's other pets and they somehow became part of the family.

"Ahhhhh... much better." Aisha sigh happily as she stepped into the hot springs along with Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Albedo, Miranda, TK, Azmuth (in his special smaller bath. Ok it was a bowl) the mermen's, now releasing their tails in the warm soothing water and the fairies were relaxing along with Zoc.

"Cousin Aisha?" Kanou-a whispered.

"Hm?" Aisha responded back as she looked at him.

Kanou-a playfully splashed some water on Aisha with his tail, producing her to laugh.

"Hey!" Aisha splashed back, making Kanou-a laugh as well.

"Hey, quit wasting water you two." Kaprosca whispered quietly, making the two stop and nodded but they kept giggling quietly during their bath session.

 _Mermens, Actually mermens in my hot springs and fairies._ Aisha thought as she scrubbed on Kanou-a's blue indigo tail with a sponge gently while Miranda and Gwen were scrubbing on Koniel and Kaprosca.

TK got stuck with Ke-inno sliver tail while Ben, Lance and Albedo were scrubbing her cousins fairy wings without touching their skin.

(Miranda and TK told them about being electrocuted by the cousins and it's best do not touch their skin)

15 years of living off a book and they finally get their tails deep cleaned from all the dirt and barnacle found on them so they wouldn't get an infection.

"Cousin Aisha, that spot tickles." Kanou-a told his cousin. She was tickling his fins and immediately let go.

"I-I'm sorry." She deeply apologized.

"Do not apologize Cousin Aisha." He then gently placed his long finger around Aisha's small hands. "I shan't be mad at you." He soon gave off a small smile, making her blush by the look at his gorgeous face along with his lovely eyes. _Is he suppose to be my cousin? If he wasn't, I should date him immediately._ Aisha thought in her head but she had to remember she was dating Ben, so she had to shake that thought out of her head.

After finishing cleaning, Aisha touched Kanou-a's blue merman tail; it had a soft texture of a dolphin with smooth scales. She always wanted to touch a mermaids tail for the longest time since watching The Little Mermaid as a child and that's when she heard Miranda scream with glee.

"Miranda?" Aisha looked at her bestie.

"Friend Miranda?" Kanou-a looked at Miranda while everyone looked at her confused.

"OMG, Kaprosca you have the smoothest merman tail that I've ever touched. It's always been a dream of mine to touch an actually tail since The Little Mermaid!" Miranda admitted with glee.

"Um.. Friend Miranda, what is 'omg?'" Kaprosca asked and Aisha did a facepalm. Ofcourse they don't know anything about human slang and the world they are in. Well not to mention they are half human due to Grandpa Alvador.

"And this 'little mermaid' you speak of?" Koniel added while unbraiding his hair.

Miranda and Gwen gasp in disbelief since they never once encounter anything from this world, so they told the boys and fairies about the story of The Little Mermaid, with vivid imagination and Ofcourse Aisha told her cousins what does 'omg' stand for.

Later, they were all in the pajamas thanks to Aisha's magic and something that inspired her to wear after watching a certain movie and bought for her girls.

Aisha wore a blue long sleeve graphic shirt with a wolf howling in front of the moon with words saying 'Blue Corn Moon' along with tan leggings with tribal symbols with her black long hair down. Oh yes, she definitely loves Pocahontas.

Gwen wores green shorts that had scales like a Ariel's mermaid tail along with a t-shirt with words saying. 'Gizmos And Whooz-Its And Snarfblats Dinglehoppers.'

Miranda wore an off the shoulder blue shirt with an apple with green goop forming into a skull, under it saying 'Poison' she wore light green leggings with pokadots. She even wore a red ribbon in her now curly hair.

"Cousin Aisha, Friend Gwen And Friend Miranda! You look so amazing!" Kanou-a said with happiness.

"Beautiful, you definitely look like Aunt Juliet!" Ke-inno added.

Zoc smiled in his human form; long black hair with a tan complexion like his daughter with beautiful crystal clear blue. If he went out in public with his nephews, they'll pass as brothers since Zoc is still young.

Aisha smiled and snapped her fingers once again, making her dad, cousins and boys changed into pajamas especially made for them.

"I think you'll like these."

Ben wore a simple black T-shit with the omnitrix symbol on it with with black sweats. Kevin wore a navy shirt with the crescent moon on it along with with matching sweatpants.

Lance wore a dark grey tank top with a large key(Kingdom Hearts key to be exact) along with matching sweats as well. Albedo wore a white T-shirt with a heart shape lock on it along with red and black flannel pajamas pants. TK wore an orange tank top with a musical treble signature along with black sweatpants.

Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno And Kanou-a all wore a black t-shirt along with matching sweatpants that match their eyes. Kaprosca shirt had a lighting symbol, Koniel had fire, Ke-inno had an air symbol and lastly, Kanou-a, with a water droplet symbol on his. They all assume the role of the Prince of elements from Siryn.

Nova wore a burgundy t-shirt with loose shorts, making her smile while Harp wore a black off the shoulder t-shirt with red shorts while Joe wore a green off the shoulder t-shirt with purple shorts.

Lastly, Zoc in his human form wore a simple black t-shirt with rusted red sweatpants.

All looked at Aisha with a surprise look on their faces.

"Aisha, when did you have time to make these outfits?" Zoc asked his daughter with amazement.

"Grandma Verdona taught me how to make clothes, it.. started to become a habit." She chuckled.

"You are amazing Cousin Aisha!" Kanou-a hugged his baby cousin along with the others, making Aisha smiled and giggled.

Moments later, she was soon outside of the backyard looking out at the view of Hollywood, the city of dreams and yet, she hasn't even found her dream yet. The sun was setting and mixtures of purple, blue and orange were seen along with the wind blowing away her hair and face. Then the first star appear in the sky.

The only one who would understand her feelings was Amber, but where was she when she needed her the most. She could be anywhere by now. That's when she remembered something when she was a child.

 _"Mama, will you ever leave me?" 5 year old Aisha asked her mother, Amber._

 _Amber smiled and stroke her short black hair, though she couldn't see her face due to the sun . "I would never leave you baby, never. But if I ever did, you'll find me."_

 _"Where would I find you?" Aisha cutely asked._

 _"Find me, in Mexico. Where I was born and We'll be together again my baby. Remember, look up high where the mountain is shaped as a mother, holding its child and there you will find me. Listen to your heart Aisha and all your questions will be answered._

Aisha eyes widen for a moment with tears streaming down her face. Her body started to shake, especially her hand.

"Dearest Cousin Aisha, dinner is ready." Kanou-a called her out and that's when she darted inside the home and went upstairs to the office.

"Cousin Aisha?" Kanou-a became curious and followed her.

Aisha turned on the computer and immediately started looking through the photos of her and Amber's traveling days and that's when she stumbled upon a photo of her as a child with Amber and her uncle Saul, in a desert. Behind them was the mountain, shaped as a mother, holding her child.

Aisha couldn't believe her own eyes. Her vision became blurry when more tears stream down her face then the sniffles.

"Cousin Aisha, what on Siryn is going on?" Kanou-a entered the office and took notice of Aisha with tears streaming down her face.

"Little Bloom?" He approached her, kneeling down to her height and immediately wiped her tears away with his long fingers and that's when Aisha revealed the truth.

"I know where my mother is.." 

**The part where the cousins standing on top of the kitchen island was inspired by The Little Mermaid When Ariel was approached by Max, the dog hehehehe and the clothing line was inspired by Ralph Breaks The Internet from the Disney Princesses comfy clothes. I think Aisha might be a fashion designer, I'm not sure.**


	74. Guess Who’s Back?

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!" Zoc shouted out in the living room after dinner. "You are not going to Mexico and I mean it Aisha."

"But Dad there is proof that mom is in Mexico, I have to find her and make sure she is safe." Aisha tried to reason with him in a calm manner. Ben and the teens along with the merman cousins and fairies, along with Azmuth, Allura, Coran, the Paladins, Monique, Marquise along with baby Maurice (Who is with the pets instead of being in this drama) stayed quiet.

"And what if you can't find her there, she can be anywhere sweetheart and I don't want you to go back to square one again." He said with a sigh. "Listen, I've been thinking about this for a while after moving in with you." Zoc told his daughter.

"About?" She raised a brow.

Zoc looked at Aisha for a moment. "I think.. once _I_ restore Fuego, you'll leave Earth and come back home, your _real_ home." Aisha and everyone eyes widen in shock and some gasp. "I believe living on earth has made you change alot after everything that just happened and you've taken a lot of risk. I don't want my daughter risking her insanity to find some woman who took you in as a baby." Zoc gently placed his hands on her shoulders , while Aisha avoided eye contact. "You'll understand once we return home sweetheart." Aisha stayed quiet mostly with tears streaming down her face. This can't be true, leaving earth and everyone she cherish the most, just like that.

"Uncle Zoc this is.. wrong ! You can't force Cousin Aisha to live back in Fuego, she has so many memories here with Friend Kirby and everyone else that lives here." Kanou-a stood up by his cousin. "And they are also our friends as well."

"Well, as king it's an order." Zoc told Kanou-a.

"You are not even close to being King!" Azmuth shouted out. "Even if _you_ did restore Fuego, she would never agree to leave Earth of her own free will! She has so much to live for and May I mention it was yours and Juliet's idea to keep her safe under Verdona's wing!"

"Yes, but as future king it's an order." Zoc demanded.

"Oh no it's not." Kevin got up and stood by Aisha, along with Ben, Gwen, Lance, Albedo, Miranda and TK.

"You might be Aisha's dad, but you do not tell her to go back home since this _is_ her home for the last 15 years!" Ben shouted out at Zoc.

"Aisha isn't fit out being royalty and you know it! She's use to doing thing on her own!" Gwen added.

"Listen Zoc, Aisha is my best friend and I can't bare to break our bond, just so you think this is the best for her. We had a special moment at the concert we went and first met. Is this something that you want for Aisha or for yourself? My family will be heartbroken to see my best friend disappear into thin air!" Miranda admitted her feeling.

"Yeah, Aunt Martha And Uncle Mike would be very disappointed if she leaves. She became part of the family the moment she visit us and she very awesome to hang out. She's a badass! We can't lose that bond with her!" TK came along. The mermen looked at TK odd when he said Aisha was a 'badass' which they don't understand still.

"And what's worse is that you want to take away Selena's education just like that?! I've been friends with her since we were in preschool! I stood by her when no one was there to defend her!" Lance shouted.

"Aisha is the glue that brings us together and the leader of the Mayans. We can't break up immediately if you think she isn't suited for Earth. I know what's it like to be different from another planet, but she grew out of it and she made friends." Albedo admitted.

"She will have her education, back at Fuego and to be taught as a proper princess along the way. Also, who's the guardian for her! Oh yes me! I'm her father!" Zoc shouted back.

"No, it's Aunt Amber and Uncle Saul Who are cousin Aisha's guardians." Kaprosca said calmly but in a low rage tone.

"You maybe our uncle but Cousin Aisha is needed here on Earth; to follow her dreams." Koniel added coldly.

"Impossible! Her dream is to serve her Fuegoen people to the right path."

Aisha stood there in shock and confusion until she couldn't take it any longer and ran outside out the front and ran off, in the streets of Hollywood.

"Aisha!" Zoc shouted, only hearing footsteps then nothing. "Now look what you all did!"

"Us!? We didn't do anything!" TK shouted in rage.

"It was you Uncle Zoc! And listen to yourself, 'A wizard knows no such word.' You taught us that nothing is _impossible_ and now, we can't trust you." Novas voice went from rage to sadness due to seeing her own cousin run off into the dark, barefooted and in her pajamas.

She sigh and closed her wings behind her along with her twin sisters. Immediately they started running out the door to find Aisha.

"What are you three doing?!" Zoc demanded an answer.

"We are finding Cousin Aisha and helping her find her mom." Harper told his uncle and soon left with her sisters.

Soon Ben grabbed his jacket, placing it over his shirt and went out the door along with everyone else, giving Zoc a look of disgust.

Azmuth looked at Zoc with a disappointing look. "You know, I thought when I first met you, you can make a great difference but... I guess I was wrong.." Azmuth was lifted up by Luna on her back along with her brother, Ghost.

Pinocchio along with Lightin' walked their four hooves out the door with Spindle, giving him a sad look then just left. Leaving Zoc alone in the house and immediately regret what he just did, to his only daughter.

Cries were heard in the sidewalk of the Hollywood neighborhood as she ran. She didn't know what to do, she was so confused about herself; royalty, ordinary girl, _freak._ These words were popping out of her head and she didn't know what she was anymore and soon, she fell into a puddle and yelps.

Water splashed all over her clothing and slowly raised herself up, groaning and landed on her knee and all she found was her reflection. Slightly damp hair that were over her shoulders, water dripping down her cheek along with a stinging sensation.

Aisha slowly placed her hand onto her reflected self and with one single touch, a ripple formed. Making her reflection move, like a mirror about to break. More tears were running down as she started whimpering to herself.

"Who am I? What am I?.." She whispered to herself.

"You are.. Aisha: The Lost Heir.." a voice said from behind and as she turned her head. She immediately realized who that was.. because those are the most darkest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"We meet again.. Aisha.."

Then darkness occurred along with a scream.

Bane picked up a scream with his ears and soon growled but continued sniffing Aisha's location.

"Cousin Aisha!!" Kanou-a shouted out loudly in the dark neighborhood.

"Where are you!!" Koniel yelled out.

"Aisha baby where are you?!" Ben shouted out.

"Bestie!!!" Miranda shouted the loudest.

"Aisha, where you ya?!" TK joined.

Gwen and Kevin just came back, taking to anyone in the neighborhood if they saw her.

"Any luck?" Ben asked.

"No, we talked to everyone and they haven't seen Aisha." Kevin groaned.

"She couldn't gone that far and I even texted anyone if they have seen her." Gwen wasn't so sure.

Lightin and Pinocchio were galloping around the area with Lance and Albedo on their backs. Luna and Ghost were sniffling along with Azmuth and Spindle.

That's when Luna picked up an odd scent and Azmuth got off of her for a moment while she made her way to the door, growling.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Kaprosca became curious about Luna's behavior and that's when she started barking.

"Luna!" Kaprosca grabbed her by the collar and that's when the door opened, revealing to be a tired Elena and Julie, along with Ship.

"I-I deeply apologize about this, my companion is acting odd somehow." Kaprosca tried his best to explain to the girls while Luna kept barking. "Be quiet Luna." He whispered until she and Ship were barking at one another. Soon Luna couldn't take it anymore and barged right inside the girls home.

"Luna!!" Kaprosca shouted and chased after her.

"Hey, get out of the property this instant!" Elena growled and the two girls chased them upstairs. Soon everyone and the animals rushed inside.

"Luna! Come to daddy this instant!" Lance shouted a demand.

Luna entered inside a room where she picked up the odd smell and sniffed around.

"Luna, what are you doing?!" The air prince shouted.

Luna sniffed inside a closet and pulled out what looked like two necklaces; one had a skull and a green heart shaped, along with a black bayard that came out from a black buttoned shirt.

 _This is... Cousin Aisha's items._ Ke-inno thought and turned his attention to Elena and Julie.

"Where is my dear Cousin Aisha?" He said coldly but demanding.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Julie asked the air prince.

That was when he showed them the items Aisha carried around, including her Bayard.

"We've never seen these items before, honestly. We are telling the truth!" Elena pleaded until everyone entered the room and that's when he handed the items to Ben.

Ben gasp in shock. Aisha would never leave these behind, ever!

Albedo inspected the shirt, that had a torn by the side and Kanou-a used his power to figure out who wore this shirt since it reeked.

"It has a familiar aura that I've only scented once, but I need more power to figure out this scent." Kanou-a admitted in defeat.

"We'll try together brother." Kaprosca told his younger brother and soon all four placed their power to find this aura on this shirt as they body aura started glowing for just a moment until..

"No... he can't be." Kanou-a gasp.

"What did you see?" Lance asked.

All brothers eyes widen in shock with their mouths covered.

"Ronaldo... he's back.."

In the abandoned castle of Fuego, Aisha was tied up on a metal gurney, gagged and struggled to let go, muffling.

"Oh princess, calm down." Ronaldo stroked her cheek and more tears stream down her face, shaking.

"Shhh.. if you cooperate, you'll see the person you love the most." Ronaldo told the distress Aisha calm herself and that's when Ronaldo disappeared, pushing a woman on her knees.

Aisha eyes widened in shock but more tears stream down her face. It was Amber.

"Mama.. mama.." Aisha said while being gagged.

"Aisha! Baby!" Amber rised up and try to unlock the chains, took off her gag and hugged her daughter for the first time.

"Oh my baby." Amber cried softly while Aisha cried along.

"Mommy. I miss you so much." Aisha told her.

"I miss you too baby, but don't worry everything will be ok." Amber assured her and she nodded.

Back home, Zoc was in a depressive state because of his thought of what was best for his daughter until He scent something odd when his human pupils started to turn small with a weird look in his face , along with voices.

 _Mommy..._

 _I miss you too baby, but don't worry everything will be ok._

 _Mama.._

 _Aisha!_

 _Baby!_

Zoc eyes widened due to his fears coming true and to the point that he had to save his precious daughter, now or never. Soon, he pulled out the plumber badge that was left in the living room table;to try to get a hold of Ben.

"Ben, can you hear me?!" Zoc shouted.

Ben stopped and looked at his Omnitrix. "Zoc, what are you doing?!"

"No time, but I have to tell you something! Ronaldo has Aisha!"

"Yeah I know that! Your nephews just told us that."

"Ben, they are back in Fuego and he's got a hold of Amber." Zoc confessed.

Ben's eyes widen especially everyone who heard this in Julie and Elena's residence.

 _Then we are going._

Back in Vilgax Ship, the Mayans were about to enter their lions. Along side was Julie, Elena, the pets and Zoc.

"Wait! You can't go fight like this!" Allura told them who were in their pajamas.

"Any suggestions since we don't have any time before the whole universe will be off balanced _unless_ we hurry." Kevin was in a hurry.

"It'll be quick." Allura assured Kevin and they followed her.

In another room, was 5 Paladin suits stood up proud with a black suit under the armor and helmets.

"They'll help you along the way." Allura admitted.

"Looks better than the plumber suits." Ben grins and Zoc nodded.

"Mayans." Ben announced. "Let's suit up."

One by one, the gang suit up in the Paladins for the very first time. Belt buckled, patted chest plate, armor set and helmet ready.

Ben wore the green Paladin suit while Kevin wore the blue suit, Albedo wore red, Lance wore yellow and Gwen wore pink, invented by Allura.

Allura invented more armor for Miranda, TK along with the mermen and fairies cousins.

Miranda wore a purple Paladin suit especially made for her and her stature while TK was rocking in his orange suit.

The mermaid brother wore similar suits that match their eyes while Nova wore a burgundy suit that match their big sister, but their jet packs were removed due to their fairy wings.

"What's more amazing for Aisha's cousins is their suits let's them use their powers." Allura added while Kanou-a curled and uncurled his gloved hand.

"Now, we can save Cousin Aisha." Kanou-a said determined.

"Let's go." Ben said while the Mayans boarded into their lions along with the cousin.

Aisha screamed as she ran away from Ronaldo along with her mother Amber in the halls of the Fuego Castle.

"Aisha, keep running baby!" Amber yelled out as the two held hands and ran while dodging Ronaldo's blast telekinesis. Even though Verdona said that their is no magic on Fuego. How the hell does Ronaldo keep getting power?

"Aisha, we should split up!" Amber told her.

"Right!" Aisha said and two split in different hallways. Aisha was running down some stairs toward the basement and she had to hide, fast.

 _Where's Ben when you need help!_

The green lion roared loudly while Ben flew along side with Kanou-a besides him and that's when the water prince saw a vision, along with a scream. "Friend Kirby, I sense Cousin Aisha, it's not good. Hurry!" Kanou-a was getting worried while he and his Mayans were flying faster than usual just to make it to Fuego, fast. Behind them was Vilgax's along with Ship, shaped as a spaceship.

Aisha tripped down the stairs toward the basement, grunting, moaning and hitting her head hard and that's when she landed on the hard ground, groaning.

As soon as Aisha got up slowly, she saw something, amazing while her mouth and eyes widen.


	75. Amber’s Sacrifice

What Aisha saw amazing and couldn't believe her eyes; it was a sword, within a stone. A beautiful medieval handcrafted sword, 5 feet long along with a hilt, shaped as a Phoenix bird. The sword was untouched for a long period of time, but the moment she saw it. Flames appeared around it, like it knew someone was near.

Brown eyes looked at the sword as it was hypnotizing her somehow, wanting her to grasp it, hold it and maybe put an end of this madness. Aisha rised up on her own feet and immediately walked toward the sword, just when she was about to grip on the hilt.

 _Aisha! Do not touch the sword!_

Aisha paused in shock and immediately pulled her hand back. It was the voice again, but where was it coming from.

"Why shouldn't I?" She demanded an answer.

 _Because that sword is the great sword of Fuego, it possesses great power! Anyone who touches it will suffer the consequences._

"What kind of consequences?" Aisha became curious.

 _Your grandfather Alvador had a blacksmith create this sword before your mother and father was born. It was made by the finest steel; so sharp that just by looking at it can make you bleed, but when he started using it along with the great animals, he lost control of it.. and soon died after using it when Fuego was under attack.. the sword was placed here.. along with his soul and the many millions who died that day._

Aisha looked away for a moment, her own grandfather was killed by using this sword because it made him lose control. How many people have to die when the last Heir to Fuego was breathing and yet, she felt responsible. Wait, did that voice said the lives of Fuego, Siryn and Zeakon were trapped within this sword. So it wasn't true; the lives on this planet weren't killed as Verdona showed her. Their souls were safe and sound within the great sword for the last 15 years. Just when she was about to take the sword, an jolt in the castle was felt and Aisha yelp along with a lions mighty roar was heard.

 _Mayans.._

The lions roared as they blasted their powers against Ronaldo's army; a mutation hideous form of the Fuegoen knights that were meant to protect but instead, they play a part, for death.

But every time they make a blast, the knights get up and resume their position for what they do the most; protect the castle.

On the dead planet, Nova, Harper and Josette along with Kaprosca used their Lightning powers to stop the army along with Koniel, Ke-inno and Kanou-a, but no matter how much they throw they can't defeat them. Along side with Miranda, using her staff along the TK, using his axe and Albedo, swinging with his twin daggers. Was this really the end of the Mayans and everything they work so hard just to make this cruel world a better place?

"Guys! This is not good!" Ben said through the com while blasting his vine cannon; making vines sprout out of the ground and intertwining the knights.

"We have to keep fighting or we'll never find Selena from that psycho!" Lance shouted while shooting from the lions mouth cannon.

Gwen and Kevin blasted both ice cannon and magma beam from their lions, just to give them more time.

 _Aisha, where are you?_

Aisha soon felt the lions presence close to her, along with her family. She had a choice; either join the fight or watch.

What option did she have anyway?

Aisha gripped on the hilt of the sword and immediately pulled it out of the stone with one pull.

 _What are you doing?!_

"Doing something that I would regret, but my family needs me." Aisha calmly said and raced upstairs to the castle exit with her sword now in hand.

"FIRE!!!" Coran shouted and soon Ship started shooting from above along with Vilgax's ship but their weapons are vulnerable because the army keeps multiplying.

"They just don't want to back down." Keith was annoyed. "I wish we can join them."

"We can't now, it's up to the Mayans to put an end of this.." Shiro said as the others and the pets watched Ben and the others fight with everything they got. Allura looked at the space 'Ship' across from them; she wanted to know how and why Julie hated Aisha so much, to the point that she had slapped her.

 _"Me and Aisha were the best of friends when we were nine." Julie pulled out a old photo of her and Aisha when they were kids. Smiling together with their hands on their shoulders. Julie still had the same bob haircut while Aisha had black shoulder length hair. "We did everything together; movies, eating ice cream together, train."_

It was hard to believe that she hated her because of a knock out and Julie would do anything to win. Julie's world was destroyed like a glass mirror while Aisha's life was about to end before it was about to start.

"We have to retreat!" Ben shouted.

"But what about Cousin Aisha?! We can't leave her!" Kanou-a shouted as he managed to work on his cousins bayard somehow and immediately started shooting. Everyone on the ground was tired out from using their powers

Kanou-a was right, Aisha is somewhere and she needs to be found immediately and that's when they felt a power pulse that hit half the army.

"Who did that?!" Gwen shouted.

Vilgax zoomed closer from his position as he saw a large pit formed out of nowhere along with a figure, possibly a girl holding what looked like a sword.

"It can't be." Vilgax was in shock.

"No way." Julie zoomed as she was surprised as well.

The dust was pushed away, revealing to be Aisha, her clothes were destroyed slightly along with her face, dirtied but ok.

"Aisha?!" Everyone shouted.

"Hey everyone, sorry if I took so long but I picked up a new weapon along the way. As Mills Lane would always say, 'Let's get it on!!'" She said with a grin.

 _[Cues Voltron: Legendary Defenders Theme Song]_

Aisha swinged her sword on the ground, making lava sprouting out, but not harming her family whatsoever. The lava formed into an all mighty dragon, roaring and flying with its large wingspan, along with the nine tales, Phoenix and wild cat. They all flew and ran toward the army around the planet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Aisha was using all her power too quickly and her heart was starting to beat slow, making her wheeze but she had to keep going to put an end of this war no matter. She had to find more power, fast and soon raised the sword into the air, concentrating.

"Zeakon..." Aisha whispered and a yellow beamed onto the sword.

"Siryn..." a blue beam came.

"Fuego." Then a red beam.

She soon opened her eyes, glowing red along with Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper and Josette, giving them her powers.

Soon everyone from above and ground gave Aisha their strength, their hopes and dreams to finish this war until a spark of lightning came upon Aisha, blasting her, but it didn't harm her.

Aisha, with her sword in the air was surrounded by white feathers. On her back were large white angel wings closed but when she released them, they opened to a large 11 feet, flapping freely. She even had her ears pointed like her cousins and yet she wore her pajamas. Her long black hair swaying and moving gently while smiling gently.

"Cousin Aisha.." Kanou-a whispered.

"Is an.." Ke-inno said.

"An.." Kaprosca couldn't believe his eyes.

"She's..." Koniel paused.

 _An angel_

Everything was quiet and the great animals returned to the sword and Aisha wings dissolved immediately, making her land on her knees. She had used all her powers a little too much and her body was about to give up while her sword stayed by her side. As soon the lions and ships landed on the planet, everyone exit out as Ship turned into his alien dog self, they immediately ran toward her hoping she was ok.

Ronaldo, who witnessed this from the castle towers was furious and soon teleported in front of her.

"You little freak!" He grabbed her throat, choking her.

"COUSIN AISHA!!!!"

"BESTIE!!!"

"AISHA!"

"BLOOM!!"

Aisha for gasping for air, moving her legs while her hands were around his large hand.

"This is the third time you foiled my plan you freak!" He roared and threw her to the ground, gasping and coughing for air as she slowly try to get up.

 _And I'm gonna end this once and for all._ Ronaldo pulled out the dagger from his side; the same dagger that was meant to kill Aisha when she was just a baby.

"NOW DIE!!!!" Ronaldo ran toward Aisha with the dagger, aiming it at her heart but just when he thrust the dagger.

"NO!!" Then a gasp was heard.

Everything was in slow motion, Aisha's turned her head and gasp in horror; her own mother who she loved and cherished for 15 years, was stabbed in the heart.

Ronaldo eyes widen as Amber's hazel eyes widened as she felt the dagger deep inside her heart along with blood dripping down at the corner of her lip.

Everyone screamed in horror as they witnessed their friend (and enemy's ) moms, being stabbed.

Amber gasped for air and backed away, holding the dagger and soon she fell on her knees. Bleeding profusely and slowly said something to Ronaldo, quietly then soon fell to the ground, lifeless.

Aisha whimpered as her whole body started shaking.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!"

Aisha held Amber in her arms, crying hysterically and held her hand.

"Mom, hang in there! Please!" She then turned her attention to Ronaldo.

"YOU MURDERER!! HOW DARE YOU?!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?" Aisha screamed in raged.

Ronaldo looked at an unconscious Amber and a furious Aisha, crying then he heard a click. He look at the water prince, aiming the pistol at him.

"Get away from our cousin Aisha and Aunt Amber, now!" Just when Kanou-a pulled the trigger, he and everyone felt the planet shake. Making He girls scream.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Ben shouted until they notice the planet Fuego, was breaking.

"NO! THE PLANET IS BREAKING APART! EVERYONE GET ON THE SHIP!" Zoc demanded and soon everyone boarded into the lions while everyone went to the ship.

As Kanou-a lifted Aisha along with her sword, Kaprosca was about lifted Amber but he took his arm and looked at Amber.

"Leave me.." Amber said slowly.

"What? Aunt Amber I can't leave you!" Kaprosca protested.

"No, it's best. Watch over my baby daughter.. all of you.." Amber held his hand tightly and soon let go slowly. Amber's eyes slowly closed and took her last breath, one last time.

Kaprosca placed Amber on the ground and folded her hands together in one fist.

"I will always protect.. Cousin Aisha. We'll protect her.. always..." Kaprosca voice broke along with tears and headed back to the ship. He then realized that Ronaldo was not to be seen around but he ignored it and soon left the ship.

As Kaprosca entered the ship, Aisha walked up to him.

"Where is my mom?" Aisha became scared.

Kaprosca looked at her baby cousin. "She's gone.."

She gasp. "No.. no!!" As she immediately ran toward the hatch, Kaprosca held her. "We have to get her!!"

"Cousin Aisha, stop. This was Aunt Amber's decision. This was her final wish.. that I had to grant her. She wanted us to watch you.. as long as you live.." Kaprosca voice broke down again as tears stream out of his yellow eyes.

Aisha eyes widened along with a whimper and more tears streaming down her dirted tan face. She immediately started crying and Kanou-a held his baby cousin, cradling her and stroking her long black hair. While the girls held one another, quietly crying and the animals stood in horror and guys, just stood their, quietly crying.

"I am so sorry Cousin Aisha." Kanou-a whispered.

She kept crying during the hug as the lions and ship left Fuego( well, now space dust) Zoc lost everything now as he looked out the window with tears streaming down his face.

Aisha, she lost everything. Her home, her mother and now her insanity. Dad was right.. She believed that she lost the battle and it took the one person that really mattered to her.

 _I lost._


	76. Ben’s Vlog

Camera started recording while Ben Tennyson, wearing the green Paladin uniform.

"Hi, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson here just to give you an update about my life story as a Mayan of the Green Lion, Omnitrix Wielder and my girlfriend." That's when he whispered. "Who happens to be a princess."

"All of this happened after Grandma Verdona came out of the blue and told us about a girl she saved 15 years ago. I wasn't so sure I should have took that risk, but I did because I'm a hero."

"Being the green Mayan is awesome! I get my own lion and he's green! Like me! What a coincidence! And I get my own weapon with my bayard,which turns into a sword along with a shield."

"We were hanging out of the beach one day when a huge tsunami came, hurting civilization..and hurting Aisha...if I hadn't saved her, she would have drowned...or worse."

"I was once in a relationship with a girl name Kai, but didn't work well as I expected since I'm always away or end up canceling dates. She ended up breaking up with me after that.. and me..I had to leave that behind and concentrate on saving the universe and school.."

"So we end up going then moving to Hollywood and boy it is amazing. Ya know, Kevin thought he saw Leonardo DiCaprio in the streets once but it wasn't; it was just some guy that looked like him. Jerk." Ben chuckled. "Well he didn't mean to slap Kevin unpurpose."

"Yes, I love Aisha and she is my girlfriend. She totally understands me and helps me with homework that I get stuck on. And she pretty smart, beautiful and.. the best damn thing that has ever happen to me."

"So, for the million dollar question. Do I see myself marrying the princess of Fuego? Mmm possibly.. just as long as her dad and cousins are ok with me which I doubt it."

 _"Friend Kirby!! Where are you? The Little Mermaid is about the start!!"_ A voice was heard from behind the door.

"I'll be there! Just give me second!" Ben sigh.

"Thats Kanou-a, Aisha's Cousin. Since I met him he's been calling 'Kirby' since day one. I don't mind since we'll be in-laws."

 _"Friend Kirby!!!"_

"I'll be out!! See ya guys!"

Camera stops recording.


	77. Kevin’s Vlog

Camera starts recording as Kevin Levin wore the blue Paladin suit. Pouting with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I don't know how I became a Mayan in the first place. I'm a Osmosian god damnit and now I'm stuck with Icy the blue lion!" Kevin groaned.

"One minute we were saving Bellwood then next we get a task of finding Aisha by Gwen and Ben's grandma and now, I go to school like everyone else like a preppy douche bag. Ugh, I kinda hate it now but Gwen said be thankful for Aisha's uncle that got me into Hollywood Academy in the first place. Now I'm curious how he falsified my transcripts.."

"Ya know what grinds my gears, I'll give you two words; Lance Lavigne. He maybe my twin and Aisha's best friend but we're not related whatsoever. Ugh I hate that guy as much as I hate his taste of clothes."

"...did Tennyson told you about that time I thought I saw Leonardo DiCaprio? No? Good! So here I was with the guys and out of nowhere, I thought I saw Leonardo DiCaprio! That guy deserves an Oscar from his acting! But Instead of getting an autograph, I got slapped. Turns out he wasn't Leonardo.. jerk.."

"It's kinda cool we get our own weapons with our Bayards, especially mine is deadly since it was inspired by _Mortal Kombat_." He morphed his bayard into a chain attached with a kunai.

"I believe that Tennyson liked Black the moment they first met. I was surprised as first since he needed a girlfriend ever since. Well, not to mention he was drinking more Mr. Smoothy's than usual."

"And ya know what else! Aisha has mermen cousin and they look exactly like me! Me! Ugh! Why does the good looking one in the group gets to be cloned, plus they call me 'Friend Kevin." They are a bunch of weirdos but no family is perfect Gwen told me."

"So out of everything I said, was it worth it? Yes." Kevin smiled. "It was all worth it." Then Dragon And Dragoon appear on his shoulders, squeaking cutely.

Recording ends.


	78. Depression

**Aisha is suffering from depression and refuses to talk to anyone even going to school. There is a rumor spreading about Aisha's true origin.**

A new year, new changes. 2 months has passed and Aisha wouldn't leave her bedroom since her mother's death by Ronaldo. She wanted to be alone and she refused to go to school, there are times she would leave the room to get something to eat or do some laundry but she would go back to her room without talking to anyone who encountered her. Aisha had forfeited the upcoming boxing match; she was in no mood to fight now that she lost her fighting spirit and to those who paid to see the match, got a refund making fans around the world furious and demanded an explanation.

Back in Big Bear, Saul and their parents along with Grandpa Max and Plumber Kids were given the sad news; Saul, being a man known to be caring and never broke down since the death of his parents, broke down like never before. Soon after, he canceled the whole dance he planned so much on since last year, now just wasted away. Yet he didn't blame anyone but the _true_ murderer, Ronaldo who killed his only sister and mother of his own niece. Now we wanted revenge but he wanted to know where was her body so she can give her a proper burial. Everyone stayed quiet and wasn't so sure to say, but Ben said she was now.. part of the galaxy and she'll be forever be part of the stars and moon, watching them.

Ben and the others went to school as usual and her teachers were getting worried about Aisha's unusual absences. Did something happen to her? Why wasn't her mother notified?

The cousins just stayed in their bedroom, sadden and depressed of their dear cousin loss and theirs. Monique And Marquise closed their business until further notice, it was just not right.

Azmuth and the pets stayed in the living room, doing nothing but just be sad. They wouldn't even look at each other. Zoc, was outside, so sad and depressed and realizing that Fuego, was truely gone.. for good. He admit he too was lost, there was nothing he could do now..but weep.

Allura was seen crying next to the lions by herself back on the ship. She wished everything was just a Dream and she hoped she wake up from this nightmare, but that wasn't possible. Poor Aisha, she lost her mother before her eyes and now.. she's dealing with this now.. all by herself. While the others cried on their own time and place.

"Poor Cousin Aisha." Kanou-a sniffled as he brushed his long hair with a fork. All brothers wore matching vest that match their eyes along with black sweatpants.(Kevin was so annoyed by the mermen cousins and told him that's what humans actually brush their hairs with and the name of it; 'Dinglehopper' it could kinda explain the forks have gone missing) while the fairy sisters wore their usually comfy clothing Aisha made for them last year.

"We are never going home.. we are stuck here.." Koniel admitted in defeat and the others nodded.

Nova was hugging her twin sisters, crying away. She missed Zeakon, she missed her mother and father, Uncle Poseidon, Aunt Marina and Aunt Juliet. She too started crying quietly.

Kaprosca kept thinking about Amber's last request and soon remember something.

Right after leaving Fuego, he felt something in his hands and opened it; revealing to be a golden oval shaped locket. He couldn't open it, believing it was best for Aisha to open it so he kept hidden until the time was right.

At school, it was a different story. Lance was seen leaving his English class, exhausted while loosening his grey tie when someone approached him.

"Hey buddy, long time no see!" He said with a grin.

Lance blinked in confusion until he saw this person from out of nowhere. He had brown slickback hair with brown eyes, wore hipster glasses along with the Hollywood Academy uniform along with a black tie.

Lance blinked again until..

"DUSTIN COOK!"

"Hey, now you you remember!" Dustin smiled and gave him the good old fashion bro hug handshake. "You've changed a lot Lance and I'm surprised you still remember me."

 _"Yeah..."_ Lance was getting uncomfortable.

"Listen I'm sorry for what I said about Aisha looking like a boy back when we were in middle school. That was so uncalled for and I was real immature back then.. and I want to make it up with Aisha." Dustin was getting somewhere.

"No thank you. Selena isn't interested into jerks like you." Just when Lance walked away, Dustin went in front of him.

"Oh come on Lance, give me another shot with Aisha! I can be her knight and shining armor, for a Princess like her." Lance eyes widen; how did he know about Aisha, being a princess or was it something he said that sound like 'princess.'

"What did you just say?" Lance growled.

Dustin grinned. "So it's true. Aisha is a princess." He pulled out his tablet, showing a news article about Aisha, revealing her true origin.

AISHA: PRINCESS OF EVIL OR GOOD?

That's when Lance slammed him against the locker. "Where did you get that source?!"

Dustin groaned. "I-it was all over the news this morning, but don't worry, if you can admit to her that I changed. I can protect her, she needs protection and I can _give_ it to her, what do ya say Lancey?" Dustin grinned and that's when Lance punch him on the side of his cheek, producing him to bleed and landing on the ground, hard.

"SELENA WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH A GUY LIKE YOU YOU HIPSTER!" Lance growled then pulled on his collar shirt, eye leveling him and told him in low, scary tone. "She's with someone else now who is by the way, better than yo ass! If _you_ ever try to talk to HER! Call HER! Or even think about her." That's when he whispered in his ear. " _I'll kill you."_ Then he let go of Dustin, walked away like it was normal while the students in the hallway, looked at Lance with shock and horror.

Meanwhile Ben was walking the halls, drinking Aisha's favorite drink; Strawberry Açaí with Lemonade, but it didn't taste right.. because she wasn't here... with him. Just as he entered inside the Political Science class, he was the only person present while Mr. Casper was looking through his laptop and something startled him; emails of students and faculties telling him that Aisha is a _bad_ influence of Hollywood Academy and should be expelled immediately, some wanting to confirm the rumors of Aisha being a princess, was true.

"Um Mr. Tennyson?" Mr. Casper said so suddenly.

"What is it Mr. Casper?" Ben became curious and soon walked toward the teachers desk.

That's when he showed him the emails from students and facilities about Aisha. Then another email came in, but it turned out to be a news article, with the same title that Lance saw.

"Ben!" Lance entered the classroom.

"Lance. What is it?" Ben asked.

"Everyone is talking about Selena, some came toward me saying if the rumors are true."

"Let me guess? Aisha being a princess?" Mr. Casper suggested.

"Yes, how did you know?" Lance Questioned.

"The whole school emailed me." Mr. Casper sigh and pulled off his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, look at the sky!" A voice was heard outside and soon the three looked outside the window.

Two Suns and Two Moons aligned.

"Something tells me, this is the end of the world.." Mr. Casper was in disbelief then sigh. "I'm gonna dismiss class for today as you two head home immediately. I don't believe we are safe anymore." He said as he packed up his laptop and books in his book bag while Ben pulled out his phone, texting everyone to go home early since Mr. Casper suggested to dismiss class early.

"And Ben?" Mr. Casper said.

"Yes Mr. Casper?" Ben responded.

"Protect Aisha."

Back home, Aisha, hugging her legs after a warm shower still remained in her room. Fortunately. Ben was only allowed to enter the room, but no one else sadly, but when he try to talk to her, she just looked away or listen to music to avoid contact.

Meanwhile the animals downstairs were acting odd; Frozen were chirping frantically, Luna, Ghost, Bane And Roxy were hollowing out of nowhere. Icy and Treasure were fighting one another along with Dragon, Dragoon and Galux. Scarlett kept cawing and chasing Spindle out of nowhere and Pinocchio the horse along with Lightin' were neighing in distress with their front hooves up.

"What has gone into you Friend Pinocchio?!" Kaprosca grabbed his halter on time and making himself distant himself along with Koniel, who was handling Lightin'.

"Luna! Ghost! Enough with the howling!" Ke-inno shouted a demand. "That goes to you two Bane and Roxy!"

"Frozen, calm down please my little moth." Kanou-a try to soothe Frozen.

"Don't you even think of eating Spindle you oversized Parrot!" Zoc shouted and held Spindle while holding Icy and Treasure, growing at each other.

"Galux calm down! Dragoon! Dragon! Listen to me!" Azmuth shouted.

Upstairs, was dark. No light anywhere in the room. Aisha remained being sad, her eyes became lifeless along her long hair pulled over her shoulders while some strains covered her right eye, blinking lazily. As she was about to grab her phone from the nightstand, her hand tipped over the picture frame of her, Amber and Saul and fell to the ground, along with glass breaking.

She turned her head and gasp quietly. Aisha immediately got down on the floor and tried to clean it up as much as she can until an envelope dropped out of the frame. When she slowly picked it up, it had a cursive signature of her name; it was her mother's writing.

Hands were shaking and slowly opened the envelope, revealing a letter and started unfolding it. That's when she started reading.

 _Dearest Aisha,_

 _From the day you started walking toward me as a baby to riding a bicycle and brushing your hair were the most cherished moments that can never be replaced. The day I found you in my flower garden was the best day of my life because it gave me hope and that hope was named Aisha. You were a gift from god and I promised him that I would look after you. When I lifted you up from the garden, you looked at me with your beautiful brown eyes and most adorable chipmunk cheeks along with a beautiful smile and giggle. I took you to doctors appointment, you come with a clean bill of health, music performances that you always amaze me, and sporting events; whenever I saw you fall, you manage to get up and keep going and that makes me so lucky; to you, you are never a quitter. Diaper changes, temper tantrums and teaching you how to drive were also the best years to me because.. I had you.. I don't care if you're my daughter by blood or not, you will always be my Aisha no matter how much you grow. No matter where I am, you'll always be in my heart even if I am gone. Follow your heart and they'll guide you to your dreams. Make an adventure of your own with the people you love, my sweet baby._

 _Remember, Mommy will always love you._

 _A.B._

As soon as Aisha finished reading the letter, tears were streaming down her face, sniffling and that's when Kaprosca appear in front of her, kneeling down before her while wiping her tears away with his long fingers and soon presented her with the oval locket, placing it in her hands.

She looked at the locket closely and slowly opened it with her shaky hands. Her eyes widen along with more tears. On the left locket was a picture of Aisha, as a toddler in her bathing suit and behind her was her mother, Amber, matching her daughter while hugging her tightly at a local beach. She looked so beautiful with her brown locks turned into two braids along with her hazel eyes and on the right side of her locket, Tio Saul, feeding Aisha with a bottle when she was just a baby.

She soon closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about the memories of her, Amber and Saul. Who took her in when they had no one.

Moments later, she was seen outside by herself at the backyard in her black shorts with matching tank top, barefooted. Her eyes were brought back to life along with her black hair, moving so freely like Pocahontas with the oval locket securely around her neck, along with her skull and green heart shaped necklace.

Soon Ben and everyone got back from school by 2. The pets were calm while Zoc(in his human form)Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper, Josette and Azmuth sigh on the couch in tiredness after dealing with the animals weird behavior and that's when they saw Aisha, looking at the view of Hollywood.

Ben approached her slowly and soon placed a hand in hers, intertwining their five securely. Aisha looked at Ben and smiled softly and he too did the same, but her smile started shaking and soon he immediately hugged her, lifting her gently off the floor for a moment while stroking her long black hair and back.

"Shhhhh.. everything is gonna be ok.." Ben whispered.

Miranda smiled along with everyone else along with the cousins, including Zoc and Azmuth. Aisha was back again. Soon one by one, a group hug was formed outside. No matter what happens, they'll always be together, as Mayans but family.

Zoc approached her, placing a hand on her soft cheek, stroking it and hugged his daughter.

"I was wrong, Aisha.." Zoc voice started to break.

Everyone looked at him confused especially Aisha, who stopped the hug for a moment, looking at him.

"About what daddy?" Aisha asked.

"You were meant to stay here, on Earth. With the people that truly love you." Zoc looked at Ben Tennyson, smiling while holding Aisha's hand tightly and safe, Along with Gwen and Kevin, Lance and Albedo, Miranda and her cousin TK. His nieces and nephews, stood in the group, smiling and stood near their cousin.

 _Two Worlds, One Family, but a strong family._

That's when Kanou-a pulled out a photo to show Aisha; it was a picture of her and everyone wearing animal onesie that she got from her fans while they wore avocado face mask while some had two buns securely on their heads. Some gave off weird looks at their faces while some smile in the picture.

"I want my dear Cousin Aisha to smile once more. She brings joy in everyone's life, like you did to Aunt Amber and Uncle Saul." Kanou-a admitted and made smile along with tears of joy.

And That's when they heard lighting strike out of nowhere. They turned their heads in disbelief.

"Ok, first two moons and suns and now lighting." Kevin complained.

That's when Aisha and Zoc did that weird face again with their pupils turning small.

"Cousin Aisha? Uncle Zoc? What is the matter?" Kanou-a placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling scared.

"Don't worry, it's an ant thing." Miranda reassured him. "It happens when something... bad happens.." She turned her head around again to see lighting striking down in Hollywood.

"Oh my gosh." She whispered.

"I'm too precious to die!" TK shouted and held on to Ke-inno, making him blush but the air prince reassured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Is this really the end of the world?" Gwen asked.

"No, but it will be once we stop you-know-who." Zoc said for the first after his trance.

Everyone looked in horror.

"But I thought we.." Kaprosca asked first.

"No. Ronaldo is back.. and stronger than ever. I can feel it." Aisha had hair on the back of her neck stuck up along with goosebumps.

Harper and Nova gasp and held on Nova, shaking. Kanou-a and Koniel held on to Kaprosca. TK still held on to Ke-inno while Gwen And Miranda hugged one another, Lance and Albedo hugged as well while Kevin and Ben were horrified.

"I don't know if I can stop him in time because I haven't fought in two months." Aisha admit with defeat.

"Perhaps I can help." A voice said suddenly, startling everyone.

A older gentleman, appeared in front of them, wearing a lab coat and googles hanging loosely around his neck.

"Professor Paradox, what are you doing here?" Ben Questioned the British Professor.

"I sense you needed my assistance, especially for the future Queen of Fuego." Paradox admitted with a smile.

"Wait, _future_ queen?" Zoc became curious along with Azmuth on his shoulder.

"Yes, future Queen." Paradox smiles and a portal opened, revealing 8 hooded figures.

"Ok, I'm confused. What's going on here and do you know this guy Ben?" Aisha asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, his name is Professor Paradox, Time traveler and one of the good guys." Ben explained.

"And these guys?" Aisha pointed out.

"Oh, you don't recognize them Princess Aisha." Paradox Questioned until one of them pulled off their hood, making everyone gasp.

"Hello Everyone!"

 **So future selfs and present selfs vs Ronaldo. This is the final battle against Ronaldo in Aisha: The Lost Heir.**


	79. Miranda’s Vlog

Cameras starts recording while Miranda wears the purple Paladin suit with buns on her head.

"Hi, I am Miranda; anodite bff of the infamous Aisha Black."

"So I filled up the application for Hollywood Academy without my parents knowing and a month later, they found my acceptance letter; they were very mad at me when I didn't tell them I applied to the school my best friend is going, but they didn't have to pay a dime because I had a great GPA from my previous school and.. they were so relieved." She smiled.

"But I had to put that on hold until my idiot bodyguard of a cousin, Tirso got accepted as well." She groaned. "I couldn't believe _he_ had to join me along with my best friend in the world!"

"So here we were, in front of Aisha's uncles house and I couldn't hold it in anymore and so.. I barged in the house in my anodite form. Mom and dad told me at a young age that I shouldn't show anyone my anodite form. It was hard to keep that a secret for a long time, but when I met Aisha, she finally understood me. Well, expect the part she was unaware she's from another planet."

"Ya know my mom told me she had a strange feeling when Aisha came over for the first time. She couldn't give me an answer. I guess she knew Aisha was... different, but a good different since we are alike!"

"Hollywood Academy is an amazing school since one: my best friend goes there. two: best teachers in da world and three: we all have the same Political Science class together."

"Did I ever told you I'm an artist? Well I am, I love drawing and it got me inspired.. to draw Aisha's hot merman Cousins." Miranda said as she pulled out a large sketch book and started drawing.

"Reow."

"My favorite moment with Aisha and everyone else is when we went to a Black Veil Brides concert, but not that part they try to kill us and Ofcourse, I got to hold Ashley Purdy." She sigh. "He's so gorgeous and.. we keep on contact with them once in while so we can go backstage with them." She grin with a giggle.

"When I told my mom and dad that Aisha's dad was an Ant, they didn't believe me.. until they came over for Thanksgiving and dad started chasing him around the house with a bat. I think I still have the photos."

Miranda pulled out her phone and scrolled down her photos, where she took some shots of her dad, chasing Zoc with a bat and almost making Aisha drop the pumpkin pie and turkey. Miranda and TK stood there in shock as her mother and Tennyson's brothers try to calm down Mike.

"Zoc forgave.. and then, Aisha's Uncle Saul suggested they drink together. Next thing I know, my dad, Aisha's dad and uncle _and_ Ben's and Gwen's dads joined them and by the next day, they got a hang over." She smiled and shook her head, while crossing her arms.

"Aisha bought some soup to cure their hung over, but she didn't tell them _what_ kind of soup."

"This adventure with Aisha is so exciting and great; to meet new friends and soon we'll be kickin' ass and put a stop to Ronaldo once and for all! Peace!"

Recording ends.

 **For my bestie in the whole wide world; the real life Miranda. ;3**


	80. Facing Reality

Everyone was in shock, blinking in confusion and standing there with their mouths open.

"C-cousin Aisha?" Kanou-a looked at the 25 year old Aisha. "And Cousin Aisha?" He looked back at his 15 year old cousin. Man, that was definitely a 10 year difference.

The future Aisha smiled with a nod. She even wore the same dualist outfit from the previous battle with Charmcaster, Animo and Zombozo.

"Y-you're me? Aisha Blaire?" Aisha asked her future self.

She came toward her, looking down at her; she was abit taller than Aisha. "Actually I go by Aisha Tennyson now." She admitted, making everyone gasp.

"Younger me, it's good to see you again." A voice said as another pulled off his cloak, revealing to be Ben 10k; slightly built along with some facial hair while wearing a black and white t-shirt, green military pants with combat boots.

"Ben 10k?" Present Ben said.

"The one and only." Ben 10k grinned.

Soon the remaining 6 pulled off their hoods, revealing their true identities.

Gwendolyn Levin, Kevin 11K, Lance and Albedo Lavigne, Miranda Purdy And Tirso Laboca.

Gwendolyn Levin wore her black and blue spandex along with matching high heel, a blue hood attached with cape, cut into two with some weird charms attached on her right arm along with two belts across her curvy waist with a cat symbol. Her long orange hair tied upward into a ponytail and boy, Gwendolyn was a hot and gorgeous, too bad no one can have her besides Kevin.

Kevin 11K, with long locks of black hair covering his right eye, making him look more like Kanou-a, but remained with brown eyes. On his chin were two scars that formed an 'X'. He even wore a black jumpsuit like prototype tech armor suit, leaving his arms exposed along with fingerless gloves.

Albedo looked like exactly like Ben, but Albedo wore a lab coat under his white button shirt along with slacks, he even wore glasses, similar to the ones like Pidge.

Lance looked exactly like Kevin 11k but with gray hair and dark gray eyes; he even wore a dark gray jumpsuit, that looked similar like a zip up vest attached with hoodie, leaving his arms exposed along with red combat boots, that represents Albedo favorite color.

Miranda Purdy, long beautiful brown locks of her hair along with one streak of purple that pass her curvy waist wore a purple jacket under her black halter top with dark denim purple jeans, secured with two belts forming an 'X' formation with high heel up the knee boots.

Lastly, Tirso Laboca, had his brown hair grown out similar to Ben Tennyson's, wore a blue buttoned shirt, with matching jeans and black high top shoes. He didn't have an facial hair whatsoever, believing it would be bad for his business.

 _This can't be possible..._

"Wait, this can't be serious right? This can't be real!" Young Aisha was so confused.

"Oh, it is. I'm you from the future and these are your Mayan companions." Queen Aisha turned her attention to Zoc.

"It's good to see you dad."

Zoc started stuttering, producing Queen Aisha to giggle.

"Calm down Uncle Zoc." Kanou-a and the brothers along with the fairies ease the distress ant.

"I kinda have a question." TK asked his future self. "Am I still TK in the future and do I have chicks surrounding me?" Kinda a stupid question as everyone groaned, doing a face palm.

"TK WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?!?" Miranda shouted and started strangling him and that's when Aisha and Ke-inno pulled them apart, producing them to growl and making their eyes glow pink and blue.

Tirso chuckled. "Well honestly, yes you are but I'm not giving anymore answers plus I'm no longer TK. I'm just Tirso." He admitted, making Ke-inno blush because the future TK, was gorgeous, but he patted TK's back to ease him from battling his cousin.

"And we are still close as ever for cousin." Miranda Purdy admitted. "If ya wanna know me, I'm an artist and the name, Purdy was taken by me since I claim it now." Miranda gasp in disbelief. Was she really an artist and how did she own the name Purdy?

"Past me, you know what you have to do?" Queen Aisha told her present self, but Aisha looked down.

"I-I'm not that strong.. I can't defeat Ronaldo. I'm just so completely lost.." Aisha admitted.

"Selena." Future Lance said. "Do you want the people of Hollywood to suffer like the same fate as Fuego? Even everyone knows your secret in this timeline."

"It's true, we can't change the past but you can change the future.. you have the power Aisha, that's why the sword of Fuego chose you." Future Albedo said and soon the Sword of Fuego appeared in Queen Aisha's hands.

Zoc gasp. "The sword of Fuego.. how did you?.."

"The day Ronaldo took moms life and I haven't touched it since that day. I caused my moms death and my planet to break if I didn't this.. this.. THING! Inside me!" Aisha pointed at her chest. "What is so special about the Heart of Fire _AND_ myself anyway? Don't you get it! I lost! Ronaldo won!"

Queen Aisha gave Ben the sword then grabbed Aisha by the sleeve, Zoc tried to intervene, but Ben stopped him assuring that this is a reality check for Aisha while the others stayed quiet and close to each other. This made the Queen furious and soon.

SLAP!

Some looked away by the horror while others watched. Queen Aisha looked straight in the eye of her former self with a low scary tone. "Because that _thing_ is what makes the universe stable! The Heart of Fire has been passed on to many generations, leading it to us! Some want it because it possesses great power, along with the four legendary animals and _if_ anyone anyone gets it, you will die along with the universe and that's why you must stop Ronaldo once and for all!" And that's when she let go of Aisha sleeve from her tank top.

"Little me, our mom took the biggest risk of her life to put the Heart of Fire within us and you shouldn't dwell from what happened, it wasn't yours and no ones fault. Amber sacrificed herself... to save you.. and that was her greatest gift to you. She wanted you to live on the legacy as princess.. and the daughter of one of the most famous actress there ever was." Queen Aisha started tearing up and some landed on Aisha face.

Aisha remember the letter from Amber she found in the photo frame and remembered from the beginning; Juliet and Zoc, smiling while holding their baby daughter, who was smiling and laughing as well, Juliet giving up the Heart of Fire and transferring it into Aisha while Fuego being destroyed and Verdona took the little princess along with Zoc to Planet Earth, where she (or they) was kept safe for 15 years and taken by Amber Blaire, her adoptive mother. That was where she met amazing people along the way, friends that she could count on while some finding her odd but she had friends.

 _No one will take those things for you.._

 _Make an adventure of your own with the people you love.._

The sword started glowing dimly and that's when Aisha eyes glowed red for a moment while looking at the sword.

 _Who are you? What are you? And what is your destiny?_ The sword spoke.

"I am Aisha, I am a princess..warrior, I am the keeper of the Heart of Fire... and nobody will take that from me." Aisha answered firmly and placed her hand on the hilt of the sword, lifting it. The sword glowed red suddenly as Aisha raised it up to the sky with her two hands. Four entities came out, flying into the air while circling and soon evolved; The Great Dragon, Fire Nine Tales, Phoenix and Wild Cat, soon roared out the loudest roar into the dark now sky. Ben and the others smiled, including Paradox. She had finally got a reality check

Later, Shiro and the others were in the kitchen along with the animals, to see if Aisha was ok, but they didn't have to worry now.

Aisha is back.

"Mayans, let's suit up!" Aisha shouted and put her sword on her back.

In Hollywood, a hooded figure, torn and barefooted was seen walking in the street, holding on what looked like a scepter; it was similar like Zoc's but it held a large diamond that turned black. He soon stopped in the middle of the street.

"Arise.." And with that one word. The shadow creature were released; the dark Dragon, Dark Phoenix and Nine Tales and that's when they released their awesome power, destroying every building, car and anything that stand in their way. People started screaming in fear and horror as they watch the mythical bring hell. The hooded figure just grinned after seeing the mighty creatures destroying everything as he was lifted up by the dark Dragon.

 _Now, to find Aisha._

In Vilgax ship, Aisha and the others were suiting up in the Paladin suit; it's been awhile since she worn this, the gloves, armor, bayard along with the helmet. She soon slipped her hair into a bun and soon left the room with the helmet, sword on her back and bayard in hand. As she slipped on the helmet..

"COUSIN AISHA!!!" She yelps in shock from the sudden scream from Kanou-a and that's when she raced into the room.

"Hey what's going o-" Aisha blushed redder as soon as she saw Kanou-a, only wearing his skin tight boxer shorts.

"I hear voices! It's coming from somewhere!" He covered himself with a blanket and jumped on the bed. "Help me Cousin Aisha!"

"Hey what's going on?!" Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Albedo, Miranda and TK join in with their suits especially Zoc with his staff.

Aisha shook her head for a moment and looked around to find the 'voices.'

"Hey kid, down here."

"Shhhhh.. Fugax zip it!"

"We didn't mean of scaring your cousin, just help us."

Zoc swore he heard the voices from somewhere but where as he looked around the room.

"Are you hearing anything guys?" Aisha Questioned.

"Nope." Kevin said.

"Nada." Albedo joined.

Ben, Gwen, Lance, Miranda and TK shook their head.

"Dad?" She turned to her dad.

His antennas were picking up something until he and Aisha kneel down on the ground. This was where the 'voices' were coming from and as soon as they looked down, they saw three dots, wait, _three_ moving dots?

"I need a magnifying glass." Aisha asked and Albedo one out pulled out from his pocket and handed it to Aisha. Aisha looked closely to the moving dots along with her dad and that's when his eyes widen.

"No way."

"Dad?" Aisha looked at her dad.

"What's going on?" Ben asked and the group along with Kanou-a formed a circle, kneeling down and try to look at the.. ants?

"Daddy?" Aisha asked.

"What are we seeing?" Kevin asked as he tilt his head.

"Hey Zoc!" One Ant said with a smile and waved from the magnifying glass, along with the others waving.

"FUGUX! KREELA!! AND HOVA!?" Zoc yelled out.

"They just talked?!" Ben shrieked along with a jump.

"Those are the voices that I heard Cousin Aisha!" Kanou-a gripped onto Aisha tightly close to her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!?" The teens shouted together, except Kanou-a.

 **So, three more ants survived and how? Also let the battle begin!**


	81. This Is The End Part 1

It was now or never; the time has come. It was time to end this fight against Ronaldo and prevent Earth from having the same fate like Fuego 15 years ago. Julie got a hold of Aisha, telling her that three creatures appeared out of nowhere and is destroying Hollywood. The life's of Hollywood were being taken away; hopes and dreams just being shattered glass mirror. This was supposed to be a place where dreams can come true, not to be shattered! As Aisha, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Lance, Albedo, Miranda, TK, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper and Josette stood in front of the lions in their suits and helmets, determined and ready to fight to the death.

This was it, this has to stop, no holding back. Vilgax even installed 4 one wheel motorcycles for the mermen cousins on the 4 out of the 5 lions. They have been practicing on them lately and have gotten use to them.

The plan was simple; two Lions will fight off the dark mythical creature as Aisha finds Ronaldo while the mermen, fairies, future selfs, Miranda and TK help civilians to get them out of danger while Julie and Elena along with Ship take them back to Vilgax's ship where Shiro and the others help the injured.

 _"Dad, if anything happens to me. I want you to know, that I love you more than anything on this earth. You are the most amazing dad that any girl can have, even if you are an ant." Aisha told her dad and that's when Zoc hugged her tightly._

 _"You will return to me. I can't bare to lose you again like I lost your mother." Zoc told her and kissed her forehead and pulled out green heart shape necklace, along with the skull and locket from her suit. "Come back when you get the chance Bloom."_

 _That's when Fugax, Kreela and Hova came, hugging the princess in a group hug._

 _"Be strong Princess, you are our only hope." Kreela reassured her._

 _"Please watch my dad.. I-if anything happens to me.." Aisha's voice broke down a-bit._

 _"We'll watch him, stay safe kid." Fugax told her._

 _Hova hugged her. "You can do this Princess, it's up to you."_

 _This made Aisha break a tear, but wiped it off soon said her goodbyes as she put on her helmet, walking away from the control center. She soon hugged her pets, Allura and the former Paladin's along with Vilgax and Azmuth. They were some crying but they stayed strong together. No matter where she is, they'll always be in her heart and soon she departed to the docking station._

 _I'll make everything right mom, I promise.._

Aisha stayed in her Lion for a moment until Kanou-a, Miranda and her future self entered the cockpit. Kanou-a was amazed along with his brothers who were in different lions along with the fairies and future selfs.

She placed her hands on the controls, shaking. She feared that the Black Lion won't respond since she has been absent for 2 months. Aisha calmed herself by breathing and concentrating.

 _Please, I need your help. I need to save my people on earth. They have dreams, and.. I won't let their dreams to go to waste!_

Aisha squeezed the controls and that's when the room light up purple, the black lion roared along with the others.

Kanou-a and Miranda squealed with delight, hugging one another.

"Cousin Aisha! I knew you never lost the bond with the black lion!" And that's when he kissed her cheek while hugging her, making her blush and Miranda, hugging her as well

"Lets go save the world, younger me!" Queen Aisha shouted.

"HELL YEAH!" Kevin shouted.

"LETS RAISE SOME FUCKING HELL!" Lance yelled.

"We're doing this together, as Mayan!" Gwen said from the com.

"FOR HOLLYWOOD!" Ben shouted.

"And for the future Heir of Fuego!" Fugax, Kreela and Hova said together.

Zoc opened the hatch from the docking station.

 _Good luck, Bloom._ Zoc thought.

"GO GO MAYANS!" Coran shouted and one by one each lion flew down to Hollywood. Once landed, all five ran together as a pact, but Aisha remained in the middle as leader.

 _*Go Go Power Rangers_

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

 _Go Go Power Rangers_

"Selena, our town. Ronaldo is gonna pay for this." Lance growled and gripped tightly on the controls of his yellow lion as he saw the once beautiful Hollywood, destroyed before his eyes.

"Lance, remember the plan. We can't mess this up." Aisha spoke as a leader then a follower.

"Right." Lance responded.

"Lance, Kevin you two will be in charge of finding the dark Phoenix. Ben, Gwen you two will fight against the nine tales. I'm fighting against Ronaldo and the great dragon. Everyone else is helping civilians and take them back to Vilgax ship. Any questions?"

"No." Everyone responded.

"Then let's do this!"

Just as Miranda and Queen Aisha left toward the back of the lion. Kanou-a was alone with his cousin and that's when he made his attempt. Kanou-a kissed Aisha for a short moment.

"Good luck, dear cousin." The water prince told her calmly and sincere while stroking her cheek, making Aisha smile and nodded. With Kanou-a in the back with the others, she opened the hatch from the lion.

"I'll see y'all later!" Queen Aisha shouted and jumped in mid air while Miranda flew off and lastly, Kanou-a put on his helmet and onto his motorcycle. As he warmed up the engine, his heart of beating faster than usual, was this really the end of the world? He thought. He shook his head from the thought and placed his hands on the handlebars, speeding away then safely landed on the ground, where he'll meet his brothers, fairy cousins and the future selfs as well.

Lance and Kevin, still running with their lions looked around for the Phoenix, but no luck until.

"INCOMING!" Lance shouted and two lions separated one another. The dark Phoenix started cawing in disbelief that it would have killed them in an instant because it never missed its prey.

"Let's dance Big bird!" Kevin shouted and the two blasted everything they got from their lions.

"Take that!" Ben blasted his vine canon to the nine tales, but it missed. This nine tales growl louder as Gwen blasted it with its tail.

"Had enough Foxy?!" Gwen growled and ran toward with her red lion, where she lifted its steel claws to strike the nine tales.

Meanwhile, Miranda, TK and Albedo along with the three fairies were running (and flying) while looking around in the destroyed streets of Hollywood looking for survivors.

"Did we grabbed everyone just in time?" TK looked around.

Albedo pant and gripped on his daggers in his hands.

"No idea, I can't sense anyone!" Miranda admitted while the three fairies stayed close together.

And that's when they felt an odd presence from somewhere.

"What was that?" Albedo asked.

"It's not human, I can sense it." TK admitted, gripping on his ax.

Soon they were approached a mutated deformed rock golems that just sprout out from the rocky ground. Soon they multiplied by the hundreds to the thousands.

 _Too good to be true_

As the anodites, Albedo and fairies stayed close together, gripping on their weapons, Miranda thought of an idea.

"So Cus, wanna go all anodite when we were kids?"

TK grinned. "Ya know it!" And soon the two revert to their anodite form, fighting as much golems with their weapons and magic along with Albedo.

"Take that!" TK shouted.

"Don't mess with anodite cousins you assholes!" Miranda shouted.

Albedo grunt as he stabbed one, making them crumble into little piece.

"A waste of talent Ronaldo!"

Nova, Harp and Joe joined the fight by striking any golem in their path with their lightning.

"Mess with the princesses of Zeakon and you'll regret it!" Nova screamed and released her ultimate power.

Meanwhile, Aisha was in search of Ronaldo or Dark dragon or both. She growled as she was getting impatient.

 _When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna shoot him between the eye!_

Her deep in thought ended when she was pushed away from a powerful force, making her scream while her lion crash against a building. Aisha groaned as she gripped on the controls.

"Hey boy, you alright?" Aisha asked the lion, hearing a low growl, making her smile and rise up, looking around.

"Odd..." Aisha said.

"It's not odd when you lose your concentration." A voice said from behind her. Aisha's eyes widen and was soon teleported out of her lion along with Ronaldo. He then pushed her into the damaged streets of Hollywood, groaning.

Aisha got up and pulled out her sword from her back, growling.

"Like what I did to this dump?" Ronaldo asked. "I thought it might look good."

" _You_ did this?!" And Ronaldo responded with nod.

"You _think_ this looks good? Look what have you done! You are killing thousands of lives that have dreams just to get to _me_?! You are crazier than usual!" Aisha yelled out.

"Me?" Ronaldo started laughing like a crazy scientist and pulled off his hood, revealing his hideous scarred face . "You know the answer Princess but I'm sure that people around the world would like to know about you.. as the Princess of Fuego."

Aisha eyes widen. "So it was _you_ that spread the rumors." Now what was she gonna do?

"And I see your Mayan companions are fighting off the other legendary animals. Don't worry, I'll let them die in a slow and painful death even your cousins and friends, and why.. Why of all people are you looking for people that turned you down in the past Aisha?"

This made Aisha growl, gripping on the hilt of the sword.

"You are gonna regret everything!" Aisha ran toward Ronaldo with her sword in the air along with scream and swinging him with one blow. But it was dodge by Ronaldo's staff and this made him give off a hideous grin along with a cackle until he stopped. He saw Aisha's morphed into.. King Alvador? His appearance remained the same; Brown short hair with the crown on his head along with his facial hair and his piercing brown eyes. He was last seen wearing his medieval suit and red cape during the destruction of Fuego, fighting to the death.

 _You will never win Ronaldo and I won't let you!_

Ronaldo growled and the two clashed their staff and sword together into a bloody bath.

"GET YO ASS OFF OF ME!" Kanou-a yelled out and blasted water from his palms, pushing the golem monsters back.

"Since when did you learn that kind of language Brother Kanou-a?" Kaprosca asked his younger brother along side with Ke-inno.

"I will admit, I got a hold of Cousins Aisha's what humans call 'tablet' and then this 'video' Cousin Aisha told me about just played. It was quite funny, I never knew humans can make a living being funny." Kanou-a admitted. "I believe her name was..."

That's when Koniel blasted a fire ball on one of the golems.

"JESSICA VANESSA! That was her name." Kanou-a finished his sentence as he continued fighting. "She maybe be beautiful, but Cousin Aisha is the most beautiful of all!"

"Agreed!" All three brothers said and continued fighting along side with Kanou-a. (I'm just surprised that they haven't seen her twerking videos, even though they don't know _what_ is twerking. Ok fuck it, let's just save the world for once!)

While everyone was fighting off, Julie and Elena managed to escort the injured back to Vilgax ship by using the space 'ship'.

"We have more injured!" Elena shouted out as Ship landed.

Shiro along with the Paladins, the ants and future selfs immediately rushed to the injured, escorting them to a large room where they are other survivors.

"It'll be ok, just stay still." Kreela gently said put pressure on a a little girl womb, crying. Not one person was freaked out that there was talking giants ants helping the injured and alien flying around freely in the ship.

"I need more anesthetics stat!" Hova shouted and Frozen flew toward her with a bottle. This was just horrible, many lives hurt from Ronaldo's selfish action just to get Aisha. All everyone can do is pray.

Pinocchio And Lightin were seen pulling a cart of medical supplies while Ship helped along. The space mice helped made tea to help soothe the survivors as Lance McCalin passed them around.

"Please and Thank you sir." A woman said, shaking under the blankets while holding the tea.

"Anytime." Lance responded with a smile and continued passing the drinks. Julie watched in horror as she saw this with her own eyes; they were some students, faculty and teachers from Hollywood Academy who were just scared to death while they were families huddling together, injured but together.

"How is everyone?" Zoc came in.

"Not so good, Kanou-a called me to pick up more survivors from Hollywood.. it was horrible.." Julie admitted.

Zoc sigh. "This is getting out of control, not to mention they know Aisha really is a princess."

Julie looked at Zoc, confused. "Wait, a princess?"

"I assume you knew it too."

Julie shook her head. "No, I haven't. I've.. been away.. away from what happened with Amber."

Zoc looked at Julie.

"Aisha must be going through a lot now.. with Amber now gone.. I still feel like I am responsible of all of this.." Julie admitted.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You two were friends right? It was jealously that took over your heart." Zoc told her gently. "Aisha told me about this; she even told me that if you keep this up with this revenge plot, it'll end up killing you."

Julie nodded. "I'm so sorry.. for everything. I should have talk to her when I had the chance, to tell her how I felt before my heart went black..." she started tearing up and soon Ship, rubbed her leg and picked him up in her arm, licking and soothing her, yet it made her smile. "But what do we do if Aisha loses? Roy- I mean Ronaldo will take over the whole universe if he wins."

"I doubt that." Allura came up to Julie. "Aisha has something that Ronaldo doesn't have." She placed a finger on Julie's Heart.

"She might be a fighter at heart but she has a soul of a warrior princess." Allura looked out the window. Elena stayed by Julie and Ships side while looking at the window, viewing California in space.

 _Aisha, If you don't get out of this alive. I just wanted to say.. I'm sorry.. for everything._ Julie thought as tears ran down her face.

Aisha, half beaten and worn out, panting. Her helmet broke off from the fight, her hair down while holding on the sword. Ronaldo, the same thing. She just used all four of her mythical creatures along with her powers, but she had one more up his self and it better work.

Aisha placed her fingers together, forming a large heart shape with a trace of Fire.

"HEART OF FIRE!" Aisha shouted and blew a blast of Fire to Ronaldo with one push. Ronaldo placed a forcefield around him and said a spell along the way.

After Aisha's blast, she felt a strange substance on the floor and made her gasp. It was the black goo from her dream.

She tried to break free but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't let go. Worse, it was making the sinking process go faster.

"Your friends should suffer as well." He admitted and with a grin.

Just as Lance and Kevin were around to finish off the Phoenix, Kevin started to get cold so suddenly and his lion stopped responding to him.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Kevin was moving his controls but the lion wasn't responding.

"Levin you alright?!" Lance shouted and that's when he and his lion were sinking down, by quick sand. His yellow lion roared in distress as Lance try to lift a leg.

"I'm stuck! And sinking!" Lance grunt and tried every method to escape the quick sand.

Green lion and Ben were being suffocated by the vines were tangling him while Gwen's red lion were getting hot somehow, even touching the controls were unbearable.

"Help!" Both cousins said.

TK and Miranda's anodite form and powers went down, making them return to their human form as for Albedo, his heart stopped beating for a second, making him groan. Was this really the end of him?

Kaprosca, Nova, Harper and Josette were being electrocuted by their own powers so suddenly that even the slightest touch gets them electrocuted.

Koniel was in a fire tornado, making him hard to escape and his body feeling weaker by the second.

Ke-inno was gasping for air and Kanou-a was suffocating in a ball, made out of water

Aisha kept struggling as she felt she was sinking deeper.

 _This can't be real! This can't be real!_

 **To be Continued...**


	82. This Is The End Part 2

As Aisha was halfway through the black goop and there was no way to get out of this. Her sword was at a distance away and all she can do is to claw on the concrete floor, but it didn't work as well as she expected.

A sudden yelp slipped out of her lips when someone grabbed a hold of her hair into a tight ball.

Ronaldo just kneel down in front of her, grinning and pulled tighter on her hair.

"Ya know, I never got to tell you how your mermen and fairies cousins are alive especially the ants."

Aisha just remained silent, grinding her teeth in pain but the hair tug was just horrible so she had to listen.

"You see, after I killed your aunt Marina and uncle Poseidon. I saw 4 little merboys, scared and huddling one another. I could see fear in their eyes but instead of killing them, I sucked them into the book and the same goes to your cousins Nova, Harper and Josette, Queen Maya and King Oreron daughters.

Aisha was shocked when she heard that. So it was him that made her cousins disappear for 15 years instead of their life's being taken away.

"And for your Uncle Fugax, Aunt Kreela And Hova. They just rushed out of nowhere to save your father and so I transferred them inside as well. Your cousins and Ants were never meant to be killed, it was you that I should of been killed... 15 years ago."

Aisha was horrified, he killed her aunts and uncles and yet he spared her cousins and the ants life just to get to _her!_

"You should of killed me when you had the chance and leave Fuego instead of killing everyone!" Aisha yelled out.

That's when a punch occured on Aisha's cheek, making her groan and bleed from her lip and nose. As she sinked deeper in the goop, her face remained as she body remained stuck.

"Any last words before you submerged to your own death princess?" Ronaldo sarcastically said while gripping her hair tighter.

Aisha groaned but looked at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah.. Bite my shiny metal ass."

"Touching and yet, you are gonna die Aisha.." Ronaldo let go of her hair as Aisha gasp for air one last time before going deep inside the black goop one more time.. and possibly her last.

Aisha, now on her back with her arms apart and legs slightly apart as well along with her eyes remained closed. Her hair move freely around her face as she fall down slowly into her black hell again.

 _This is it.. I am going to die... at fifteen... I'll never see anyone again.. Ronaldo has won once more.. especially my friends.. who are already dead because of me.. I'm sorry everyone... I really am sorry.._

As soon as she apologized, a tear was produced and fell off her face, dropping into the goop and hearing only a teardrop from a distance then a bright light occured.

 _Never. Oh, never. Nothing will die. The stream flows, the wind blows, the cloud fleets, the heart beats. Nothing will die._

Aisha gasp suddenly as the Heart of Fire, the rarest jewel transfer out of her chest. She kept gasping as if she was dying as if she was in space, but instead of it leaving, it elevated into the air and somehow landed on her left wrist, forming into something. Her breathing started calming down for a moment and sigh in disbelief.

 _Hurts like a motherfucking piece of A!_

Immediately, she lifted her wrist and slowly pulling off the armor and ripped off black suit from under her armor, where she saw something amazing before her eyes.

 _The Heart of Fire, transformed..?_

In Hollywood, All Mayans were powerless especially the mermen and fairies. They were close to death unless they broke free somehow but they couldn't.

Ronaldo walked pass by the unconscious mermen, fairies, anodites cousins, Albedo and the lions, who gave up the struggling to break free while the Mayans stayed unconscious.

"Now that they're out of the way, I'll absorb everything from this annoying planet and move on by taking over the universe!" He laughed until he felt the ground shake so suddenly and hard while waking everyone up and free from the spell.

"What the?!" He yelled out.

A large crack started forming where the black goop took place and went straight toward Ronaldo, along with lava gushing out.

"What in the world?" Kanou-a whispered in disbelief.

It kept going straight where Ronaldo stood and a gush a red molten lava popped out of the air. It soon morphed into a large red rose, opening slowly. Revealing to be Aisha, unharmed with her Paladin suit on.

"Cousin Aisha!!!" The mermen brothers said while everyone smiled happily. Even the Mayans smiled happily from their lions.

"Hey assbag! Didn't I told you to bite my shiny metal ass?! Well guess what you are doing right now!"

That's when she pulled out her naked left wrist, Revealing to be an Onmitrix look-a-like but it was small like a lady's wrist watch, red and black mixed together from the wristband to the case of the watch with a fire symbol on it instead of the plumbers symbol. Under the watch was a bracelet attached with the watch with two small charms; a fire flame and a snowflake.

 _Another Onmitrix?_

"Let's get it on!" She grinned and activated her own onmitrix by slamming it.

Aisha transformed suddenly when her body started to glow when her Paladin suit dissolved along with her hair blowing away.

The great dragon wrapped its body around her legs, forming into black leggings with platform curled red and black boots along with red swirls detail on the leggings. The Fire nine tails wrapped its tails around Aisha's body, magically forming a strapless red mixed with black tunic top, on her right side of her tunic was a dragon scale-like jewel, sparkling red ruby and onyx gems. On her naked shoulders were matching shoulder pads with a translucent red mix black long cape, attached from under the side of her top. Along with matching fingerless gloves.

The wild cat, magical made Aisha's black hair more longer than usual, passing her waist with wavey ends. Two large strains of hair formed into two pigtails on the side of her head while some was remained in her back, along her pigtails. Lastly, the fire Phoenix collides with Aisha, morphing itself into a black tiara, along with a small piece of the heart of Fire in the center. Soon, she grew large wings that pointed upward along with the bottom part of the wings were curled. They sparkle beautifully and they were actually fairy wings; mixed red and black fairy wings. As soon as she made them flutter, they appear to be three wings instead of one.

"Aisha! Fairy of Fuego!"

 **This was inspired by the Winx Club, Bloomix. I thought it would be cool since this one of her transformations. In the meantime, hope you enjoy it!**

 **Quote was inspired by the 1980's The Elephant Man. Very beautiful.**


	83. This Is The End Part 3

Aisha's light dimmed down, and load and behold, Aisha was wearing a different outfit along with fairy wings. Everyone gasp with amazement. Was this _really_ Aisha or this was just another long lost relative they have never seen before.

"Selena.." Lance said slowly and exit out of his lion.

"Cousin Aisha.." Kanou-a whispered.

"Bestie?"

One by one everyone got off the floor while the Mayans exit out of the lions.

"Ronaldo! This is far beyond out of control! You take my mom, especially my _own_ family and now my town of Hollywood! Then think twice Assbag!!" Aisha blasted a fire, forming into the great dragon, in its fire form. But Ronaldo dodged it in time, blinding the Mayans.

Ronaldo couldn't believe it, Aisha _has_ a fairy form?!

"Alright freak, lets finish this once and for all!!" Then he thought of an idea. " _Unless_ you want to see your family suffer!!" Ronaldo grinned and that's when he summoned the dark Phoenix flame, cawing and flying toward the Mayans. Everyone screamed as they held on to one another since they are still in recovering from Ronaldo's spell and Aisha's stood in front of then. Soon the Phoenix formed into a dark cloud, surrounding them. A cough was heard in the smog, making it hard to see and breathing until Aisha formed the sphere into ice, shattering it by one touch.

"MY PHOENIX!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" Ronaldo was in disbelief.

"I have the power of ice." Aisha calmly said with a gently smile. When she checked her wrist again, it made blinking and beeping noise.

 _New power ready for use_ it said.

 _Bingo!_ Aisha thought and slammed it again, making her appearance change again, with the same outfit Ofcourse but with a mix of light blue and white, especially her wings, fluttering but her hair remained the same.

"Ice flame." Aisha announced.

"ICY!!" Aisha's fist turn blue, blowing a gust full of snow. _Definitely freezing._ Soon the snow formed into the ice nine tales, howling but it soon ran toward Ronaldo.

"ICE BLIZZARD!!" The nine tales blasted him with a snow blast from its mouth. It hit Ronaldo hard, making him fly off the floor.

As Aisha landed down for a moment, her wrist blinked and made noises again.

 _New power ready for use._

Aisha turned the knob, revealing a hologram of.. an ant?

"Ok, I'm confused." TK said as he came toward Aisha and everyone else join.

"You have an ant form?" Kevin asked, making Aisha nod.

"Unfortunately.." Aisha responded.

"That's... Cool?" Lance joined.

 _Yeah you can put it that way._

"But this form doesn't have like some weapon to hold on." Aisha admitted, what's the point using this form anyway? It's useless.

"Cousin Aisha, it's not useless unless you _use_ it." Kanou-a told her. "And Ronaldo is getting back up, SO HURRY!!!!"

Aisha nodded and slammed the watch immediately. Aisha's was in a fetal position when a rose closed around her. Moments later, it opened and Aisha jumped freely from the rose, in her ant form. It was similar to Hova's appearance but smaller since she hadn't fully grown or at the same height as her father.

Everyone was blind from the light until Aisha stood proud in her four legs, three fingers and oval head with antennas that dangle like they were pigtails along with her large brown eyes.

She soon ran toward Ronaldo as soon as she transformed.

"You know, something is off about Cousin Aisha's appearance." Koniel admitted while rubbing his chin.

"Ya think, she's ten times uglier than her dad and he's an ant!" Kevin admitted. Everyone looked at him in horror and mad.

"Why you little?! I'll teach you how to tell my girlfriend if she's ugly or not!" As soon as Ben said that, he started strangling Kevin and soon everyone try to pull them apart.

Meanwhile, Aisha's fighting skills as an ant were amazing when she fought Ronaldo while everyone well.. fought. She was faster, stronger and powerful. Aisha used red mana-like powers in her form, but it felt amazing; throwing disk, manipulating it into rope, walls whatever. It was from the power of her mind. Her new powers were more powerful than ever, especially since having the Onmitrix-like watch symbol on her chest.

Right now, Aisha eyes glowed red as she unleashed every single power from her Heart of Fire. Destroying most building and road that stand in her way. His powers were pointless now since he used all the dark creatures he summoned ended up being destroyed by Aisha's Wild Cat and Phoenix flame.

 _One more..._ Aisha traced her fingers together and formed into a Heart.

"HEART OF FIRE!!!!!" That's when she blast it toward Ronaldo, forming into the fire Phoenix, cawing while flapping its fire wings. Ronaldo tapped the end of his staff down on the ground, making a forcefield. Making one blast.

Both grunt as they put their powers to the impossible.

"You think you can defeat me Princess?!?!" Ronaldo shouted.

"No, I don't think, I believe!"

"Huh?"

"I believe because I have a family, friends, companions but mostly, my destiny and ya know what it is?"

Ronaldo gave her a confused expression on his face.

"Me! Kicking your ass out of Earth and restoring Fuego once for all!! Now bite my shiny metal ass!!!!!!" Aisha screamed and released her ulimate power from her Heart of Fire as Ronaldo struggled. His staff broke due to too much power then his powers gave out and now he lost himself from within the fire blast, only hearing a faded scream. It was finally over.

Aisha, panting with her arms down and now on her four knees. She indeed went out of control from her powers, but it was all worth it because she won, but with what outcome?

"Selena!"

Aisha turned her head, slightly sweaty and dirt covered. Where she saw Lance and everyone ran toward her, making Aisha gasp by surprise. She immediately got her four legs up and ran, meeting Lance for a hug.

"Selena, you were bitchin' amazing with the fairy and ant look! I didn't think you had one as well!" Lance shouted, making Aisha giggle.

"Bestie!!" Miranda joined the hug along with everyone else.

"You did awesome!" TK comment and gave her a high five, she returned the high five.

"Cousin Aisha! You were wonderful! And you did a beautiful job with your powers!!" Kaprosca comment with praise.

"Yeah, you look what Friend Lance would say, 'bitchin'' amazing!" Ke-inno joined the conversation. The merman cousins were getting use to human slang already.

Harper and Josette hugged their big cousin along with Nova, nudging her knuckles on her cousins ant head. "Knew you could do it Cus, especially for being half ant and a princess." She grinned

"Because _we_ are the princesses and princes of Fuego, no matter what." Aisha admitted.

"And you look so beautiful Cousin Aisha." Kanou-a comment and kissed her cheek, making Aisha blush.

"Hey! Where's my kiss?" Ben asked. Aisha grinned and walked away from the crowd. Aisha placed her three fingers on his soft cheek, but looked away.

"I'm hideous." She said sadly until Ben made her look at his green jade eyes.

"I didn't say you were." He said romantically until they wrapped their arms around each other, sealing it with a kiss when Aisha revert to her human form, wearing the black Paladin suit.

"Awwwww, how Romantic!" Koniel said.

"So, is it really over? Ronaldo is just gone?" Albedo wasn't so sure until a flash of light appeared in front of them, making them disappear from earth but they were nowhere to be seen.

They somehow landed on a rocky planet, in a pile as always, producing them to groan.

"Black, did you teleported us?" Kevined tried to get up.

"It wasn't me." Aisha got up and helped Ben and everyone else.

Aisha looked around. This wasn't any planet she recognize nor anyone would recognize, but it did give off a strange aura.. like she has been on this planet before.

"Welcome home, Princess."

 **OMG I'm close to finish this story and it's been a crazy adventure since 2017. I can't believe I grew close to this story and it's gonna be the end. *cries* I hope in the future they'll be future readers who would be interested of reading my story and appreciate my hard work (minus my errors).**


	84. This Is The End Part 4

Aisha eyes widened when she saw Ronaldo, bleeding profusely along with a broken piece of his homemade staff. She, Ben and the others somehow teleported on Fuego, but she thought it destroyed from 2 months ago. No snow nor sun, just rocks and mountains.

"Juliet's daughter, Marina's sons and Maya's daughters, welcome to your home. Fuego." Ronaldo said sarcastically and appeared in front of teens.

"Enough!" Aisha shouted. "How did you managed to restore Fuego?!"

"Ooooh girl has spunk.," he said. "I used some of the dark creatures to restore it. But I couldn't do it alone."

"What do you mean?" Lance asked.

Ronaldo summoned a group of people in the back of them and everyone was in horror.

Ben's and Gwen's parents, Miranda's parents, Grandpa Max. Tio Saul, (Who was severely battered) Zoc, the former Paladins, Allura, Coran, Julie, Elena, Uncle Azmuth, Vilgax, Hova, Kreela, Fugax along with Pierce, Manny, Helen, Cooper and Alan. All together and exhausted due to having these red magical cuffs on their wrist. No matter how much they try to break free, the cuffs absorbing their energy and give it to Ronaldo.

"While you had your victory celebration, I transferred myself into Vilgax's ship. Attack your future self and that _annoying_ Professor, but I mostly killed them then I took the people that loved you the most."

 _He took their families before their eyes_ _and_ _killed Paradox and their future selfs!_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Miranda shouted. Just when she was about to run, TK stopped her along with Kanou-a.

"Miranda don't! Listen, he'll hurt Aunt Martha and Uncle Mike if you plan to do something stupid! Don't engage!" TK told her firmly as Miranda try to break free from their grasp.

"But he has mom and dad!" She started tearing up. "HE even killed our future selfs."

"Listen to Cousin TK Friend Miranda, Cousin Aisha would never forgive herself if you do something reckless." Kanou-a told her, making Miranda cry and hug Kanou-a and he returned the hug.

"There there dear Friend Miranda." He sooth his friend.

"Stop this!" Aisha shouted and started tearing up.

"Or?" Ronaldo grinned until he punched Zoc unexpectedly, hitting the hard frown and coughing out blood.

"DADDY!"

"ZOC!"

"UNCLE ZOC NO!

Aisha started shaking; one more word and he'll hurt anyone and she can't afford to lose more people. If she used her powers.. No she can't. She's completely drained from the battle. If only.. If only..there was something she can do but what?

"I surrender!" Aisha shouted suddenly.

"Surrender what?" Ronaldo looked at the raven princess.

"If.. If I give you the Heart of Fire, you'll let my family go, right?" She slowly said, scared if she said something wrong she will have someone killed and she couldn't waste anytime.

Everyone looked at Aisha in shock. _Is she crazy?!_

Zoc shook his head, desperately trying to get Aisha out of this situation.

"Aisha don't! If you do this, you can die from it!" Ben said and grabbed her arm.

"It's for everyone's safely Ben." She looked at him. "This may be my destiny. Whatever happens to me, just remember..I'll always love you, Ben Tennyson." Aisha kissed him, for one last time and slowly let go of him. She looked at her Mayan companions with more tears streaming down her face but blew them a kiss along with 'rock on' symbol with her hand. This maybe it; The end of the world.

 _This can't be happening._ Allura thought in fear.

As she stood in between Ronaldo and her friends. Aisha placed her hand on her 'Omnitrix' and soon, a bright light came, shaped as a red lotus flower that fit the palm of her hand; the Heart of Fire. She soon elevated it with both hands as It glistens red light.

"COUSIN AISHA!" The merman Cousins yelled out.

"AISHA YOU DUMMY!" Nova shouted while holding her sisters.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Gwen shouted as well.

"BLACK ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Levin yelled in disbelief.

"SELENA DON'T!" Lance and Albedo shouted together, holding each other.

Aisha kept her concentration calm while holding onto the Heart of Fire.

"THE HEART OF FIRE WON'T STAND A CHANCE WITHOUT ITS OWNER!" Miranda shouted.

"YOU'LL LOSE YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUR LIFE!" TK shouted out to give Aisha a reason to stop.

"DON'T DO IT!" Ben started tearing up.

Everyone who was captured by Ronaldo watched in horror especially Zoc, all because _why_ was she doing this? To protect the people she loves the most and yet she definitely had her mother's heart.

Along the way, a gust of wind blew so suddenly harsh, and fierce.

"It's ok. Why wouldn't I use it? Don't worry."

Aisha said determined as she turned her head to see Ben, Gwen, Kevin, her cousins, TK, Lance and Albedo, who were scared because Aisha is sacrificing herself like it was no problem and giving them a bad hair day due to the wind while holding on to dear life.

"Everything will be ok. Now, let's go home ok?" She said sincere as she hovered the rarest jewel in the galaxy.

Suddenly, Ronaldo reach his hand out, touching the Heart of Fire. The warmth, the power he had been wanting the most will be his.

"So.. You've plan to sacrifice yourself because these people are your family, is that correct?" Ronaldo Questioned.

"Ofcourse, they mean to the world to me.. Please don't hurt them and everything will be fine." Aisha asked.

"Yes, but there's something I must do first." He said calmly until he pulled something out from his side.

"Like wh-"

 _BANG!_

Everyone watched in horror as Ronaldo, who actually shot Aisha.. With her Bayard morphed pistol he took from Aisha before the fight. Blood splattered everywhere along with brain matter as Aisha eyes widened with a hole of the size of a quarter on her forehead. Her body, in slow motion started to fall down to the ground, motionless, she laid there, dead and bleeding.

Ronaldo kept the Heart of Fire in his greedy hands.

Zoc eyes widened in horror as he watched his daughter, now dead along with the cuffs that soon unlocked their wrist.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Zoc shouted and immediately ran toward his daughter, lifeless.

"BABY?! SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE! PLEASE BABY!" Zoc held his daughter tightly, wailing while stroking her hair.

Ben stood in shock and horror, his knees on the ground and suddenly kneeling, crying while holding his head. _My baby... my Aisha.. my Bloom..._

The four mermen cried softly along with the fairies while hugging all together.

Gwen cried along with Kevin while Lance cried deeply with Albedo. Miranda cried against her parents along with TK.

Saul cried the loudest as he held his niece, begging her to return. Aisha remained motionless; her hair was covering her face, eyes were closed, she was so cold when touched and white like a ghost.

 _Ronaldo did the unthinkable.._

He grinned while holding onto the Heart of Fire and transferred into him. He soon sigh in relief, he felt more powerful than ever.

"Now suffer as I now take over the universe!" Ronaldo shouted loudly along with the shadow creatures behind him.

 _That does it._

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" Ben ran toward him while activated the Omnitrix, turning into Echo-Echo along with tears flying out of his eyes. Just when he was gonna blast him with his sonic sound wave, Ronaldo sigh and used his telekinesis to elevate him and pushed him back into the hard ground. Then he used a massive amount of weight to crush Ben, making him scream.

The teens, cousins and everyone else gasp at once, especially Zoc who gasp the loudest while holding his dead daughter.

"Like taking candy from a baby." He said as he stopped then concentrated on the survivors. A green light occurred, returning Ben to his normal self.

"Bye bye." He grinned, making the ground explode. Screams were heard, people flying into the air and onto the ground, but he kept making more explosions even if they were dead or not.

He paused, only seeing dust then nothing. Everyone was on the ground, unconscious and badly hurt. Zoc whimpered as he turned his head to see Aisha, lifeless then he saw everyone. Possibly dead, it was too late..

 _"I can't let you win."_

"What?!" Ronaldo said as he heard the voice. "Who said that?!"

 _"Maybe I can show you... show you what is the meaning of love."_

The Heart of Fire gotten brighter to the point it blinded Ronaldo's eyes.

 _15 years ago_

 _Juliet, exhausted and panting from trying to delivery her baby, but every time she tried it gets harder by the second. Verdona, Sebastiana and Alvador stayed by her side._

 _"Come on Juliet, you can do this. Just one more push." Verdona asked her in her anodite form._

 _"I-I can't do it. It's too much for me Verdona." Juliet whimpered._

 _"My daughter, please. You mustn't give up just yet. Your sisters are outside waiting for the birth of the little one." Alvador persuade Juliet, holding her hand._

 _"And for the birth of a new heir." Sebastiana joined._

 _Juliet looked out the window; she could see the sky mixing with a mixture of purple, orange and possibly yellow. She nodded as she took a deep breath and continued pushing along with a scream._

 _"Come on Juliet! You can do it!" Verdona cheered._

 _Meanwhile by the window, Zoc, in his smaller ant size watched from the window, seeing the birth of a little heir._

 _Then a cry was heard as the sun risen up in the air._

 _"It's a girl." Verdona said she cleaned up the small new born crying baby along with cutting the umbilical cord._

 _Sebastiana hugged Alvador as they witness a new born baby girl, taking her first breathe. Zoc smiled softly as tears stream down his face and believing that this new heir, can make a difference._

 _"My little Bloom. My precious Bloom." Juliet cried softly as she held her daughter, whimpering._

 _Then images of Juliet meeting the Tennyson's for the first time especially meeting little Ben and Gwen and Aisha seeing her first sunset at a local beach on earth._

Back to reality

Ronaldo whimpered as his body wasn't acting correctly; the Heart of Fire wasn't accepting him no matter how much power he has, it'll never accept him.

"N-no, what is going on?" Ronaldo hands started shaking along with wheezing. He soon was on his knees, vomiting along with screaming in pain, his heart couldn't take it anymore as if he was gonna explode.

Ben, who was the only survivor try to get up, panting until he stumbled upon the sword of Fuego.

 _This has to end, even if it means to kill him._

He slowly picked up the sword while grunting in pain as tears running down his face because of seeing the love of his life being killed out of no reason along with his family.

 _Finish him Benjamin..._ Juliet whispered in his ear.

The brunette nodded and raised the sword up, soon power was forming into the blade along with everyone's powers along with the anodite, aliens from the Onmitrix, osmosian, the mermen, fairy cousins and every other power that has been given in the sword.

He slowly started walking then little by little, he started running fast.

"RONALDO!" Ben shouted out and he turned his head, only seeing Zoc, running.

 _You killed my Aisha, my friends, my family and especially my future self along with Earth!_ _You should be ashamed when the blood of the innocent you killed splatter on you! You'll suffer from the pain you caused them!_

 _"I HAVE HAD **ENOUGH**!"_

And with that, he stabbed Ronaldo through his heart. Power was surging inside Ronaldo as he witness Ben using all the power from the sword. Then Ronaldo saw some face changes ranging from Zoc, Kevin, Gwen, Miranda, TK, Lance, Albedo, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper, Josette, Queen Juliet, Queen Sebastiana, King Alvador, Aisha, Amber and Saul.

 _"Viva Fuego—Long Live Fuego."_

Amber said that to Ronaldo before she bled to death. Meaning Fuego will live on as long as the royal family lives.

That's when the power exploded, making Ben fly off from the ground and lost grip on the sword immediately, but Miranda grabbed him from the air with her mana and gently landing him on the ground.

Gwen, Miranda, TK and Martha surrounding everyone as much mana as possible when the four creatures were released within Ronaldo along with red star-like showering around the planet, making it shake then a blast of white light, blinding everyone while trying to hang on to dear life.

Then nothing.


	85. Revival of The Lost Kingdom

**Love conquers all**

Lost, confusion and in despair. That was going on within the dead planet and the survivors that came back from the dead somehow. Possibly from the sword of Fuego where it sat still within the rocky floor or maybe Aisha's sacrifice because their life's matter than hers.

Zoc and the others helped each other get up on their feet, exhausted and battered until they heard a roar up in the air; it was Dragoon along with Dragon on his head. Roaring in distress until he landed on the ground gentle on the dead planet.

"Dragoon?" Zoc came forward.

The great dragon nodded, unfolding his wings and only revealing to be Aisha, laying on her side, dead; her face was covered up with her hair so it was hard to see.

 _Aisha.._ Zoc gently got up on the dragons back. Aisha maybe here but she is dead. _I'm so sorry baby girl.._ Tears of sadness ran down his face as he gently picked up the small princess into his arms. Yet no smile appeared on her face when she was held this close as Zoc landed gently on the ground.

Her head was resting on his dads chest, in a sleep like state she was in but her gunshot wound was not present, assuming she was healed somewhere, but everyone just witnessed her getting shot at by Ronaldo. Everyone cried quietly, hugging one another after seeing the lifeless friend and family (not to mention enemy) member that they known for a long and short time, now dead. Ben reached out for her hand, holding it tightly but firmly. Her hands were so cold when touched, but Ben ignored it.

"Aisha, return to me... return to us.." Ben whispered then one by one, each hand was placed on top of one another especially Ship. Zoc cried softly and kissed her head gently while holding Aisha close to him when suddenly his staff glowed green.

"How are you doing that?" Julie asked.

"I-I'm not sure, but it's not from me.." Zoc confessed then thought of an idea.

 _Please, revive my baby, Our Bloom._

Zoc gripped on the staff in his hand and without hesitation placed the green crystal on Aisha's chest, using it and her body aura glowed green brightly.

"Cousin Aisha.. please return to where you truly belong.. to us.." Kanou-a said as he teared up along with the others until the aura faded away.

Then grumbling was heard along with a sigh on Zoc's chest. He then placed a warm hand against her cheek as Aisha opened her eyes slowly, blinking tiredly, revealing her brown eyes once more and trying to clear her vision. Aisha only saw Zoc, smiling down at her.

"Daddy?" Aisha asked tiredly then turned her attention to the others. "Everyone?" She said when she felt something in her hand and opened it, revealing to be a small golden charm bracelet with two hearts together. Aisha soon realized that this bracelet was her mother's and she never took it off. She whimpered softly and held it tightly in her hands until she hugged her father by surprise, hugging her back.

"My Bloom, My baby!" Zoc whispered.

"Oh daddy.." Aisha whispered back and cries softly and soon everyone joined the hug, Aisha has finally returned once more.

The only thing what was missing was the watch on her left wrist. It was completely destroyed because of her great sacrifice.

"I'm so sorry everyone, my Heart of Fire is gone now.." Aisha sadly admitted it as her father helped her down. Dragoon nuzzled Aisha's face, along with the nine tales, Phoenix and Wild Cat, making her smile.

That's when Miranda came up to her with a hug, crying.

"It doesn't matter! Just don't do it again ok?!" Miranda whimpered against her shoulder, making Aisha pat her back with a smile.

"Oh you big baby." TK comment.

"Big Baby?! You cried like a baby when Aisha got shot!" Kevin added in the conversation.

"No I wasn't!" TK talked back.

Everyone looked at the two bickering another even strangling, making Aisha smiled until she heard a voice.

"Aisha!"

She turned her head only seeing Vilgax ship and Joesph Casper ran along with Maddie toward Aisha.

"MR. CASPER! MADDIE!" She immediately ran toward them with hug. Hugging in return.

"Oh Aisha.. when we saw that blast from the ship I thought it was the end of us, but your animals protected us." Casper smiled when Dragoon was behind Aisha, smiling and nuzzling his head.

"Thank you Dragoon." Maddie smiled and kissed his snout. Casper smiled and notice the bracelet in her hand.

"Isn't that?"

Aisha nodded slowly, holding it against her chest.

"Mom gave it to me... somehow.." Aisha admitted with tears running down her cheek and that's when Casper hugged her again.

"It'll be ok.. she's happy... and safe.. at first I thought I lost you too because you are like a daughter to us.." Casper rubbed her back while Maddie hugged Aisha as well.

"We'll always be there forever Aisha..." Maddie told her.

At least the survivors on the ship was safe.

That's when Lance approached Aisha with the sword in his hand.

"A warrior is not ready when she has a sword in her hands." Lance admitted with a grin.

Aisha smiled once Maddie put on her mother's bracelet then took the sword from Lance, examining it. It was partly damaged but the blade is still sharp as ever and that's when noticed small pieces of the heart of Fire all over the sword.

 _This might work.._

"Oh hey Aisha!" Another voice came. Two Words: Dustin Cook.

"Oh no not him again." Lance groaned.

When Dustin approached her, he was badly hurt from the attack but still fine plus the cracked glasses.

"Hey um.. i was wondering Aisha. Mind if we talk.. I believe you were amazing back there; saving the world and all. I was wondering if you can give me another chance?"

"Another Chance?! Oh why I yadda?!" Just when Ben started walking toward him, Lance pulled him to the side.

"Stop it Benji, let's see how this go." Lance calmly said as Ben kept struggling on his grip.

Aisha looked at Dustin in a confused look then smiled.

"I'll think about it Dustin."

"Oh really?! Thank you so much Aisha! I'll be the best man for yo-" A surprise punch stopped him and Dustin's glasses flew off his face, broken along with Dustin, on the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

"Oooooooooooooh!" That would look like that would hurt.

"SHIP! SHIP!" Ship barked and did a backflip in Julie's arms.

"Still got it.." Aisha grinned and cleaned her knuckle. "Times up, I'm not interested Cook, I'm already taken." She then turned her attention to Ben, smiling. This made Ben smile back and ran toward her, carried her by the waist, twirling her around, making her laugh. This was an absolutely best moment in his life so far. As he set down Aisha, the two soon shared a kiss.

Suddenly, their body auras glowed; Aisha's was red while Ben's was green. The two gripped on the Swords hilt together and that's when the magic happened.

The ground glowed brightly and the four mythical creatures flew around the planet. Green grass spread on the once beautiful planet along with a large field of variety of flowers, roses and the infamous Auroua Rose.

Large trees formed while one bloomed into a cherry blossoms tree for the first time in 15 years. The great oceans of Siryn have been defrost and life was brought back in the great underwater kingdom including the castle, glowing bright.

Wild flowers around the great forest of Zeakon bloomed and the castle, that was shaped as a tree, glowed bright as more flowers bloomed around the tree. Small creatures awoken from their slumber, left their homes in search for food, Water falling from the waterfall for the first time, trees shifting back and forth while long blades of grass moved along from the wind for the first time as well.

The small village below the Fuego castle started rebuilding; bakery's, blacksmiths, restaurants and many more stores. The castle then was rebuilt by the remaining power of the Heart of Fire and it was huge; the castle was bigger than ever, bigger than Sleeping Beauty's castle at Disneyland to be exact and on top of the castle was the Fuego Flag, moving swiftly from the wind.

The ant hill was rebuilt Ofcourse since it was Zoc's and the ants first home. Sprouting ants from within, confused mostly.

The team actually stood on a cliff, where they saw the beautiful view of the ocean. This was where Siryn lived; crystal clear water along with a beach. The sound of water hitting the sand was just fascinating. Fuego never had a beach before the destruction, but now they did including a beautiful sunset with a mixture of yellow orange and red.

In other words, Fuego had returned by the Power of Love.

The Mayans, Mermen, Fairies, Ants, Parents, Magister, Plumber kids, Former Enemies and Paladins had restored life into Fuego once again, after almost 16 years.


	86. Rise Up From The Ashes

Fairies were seen flying from the sky along with Mermaids and Merman swimming and doing back flips in the ocean. A portal was opened and every Fuegoen exit out along with some help from the boys and the Fuegoen knights.

Two knights escorted a tired Queen Juliet, who was still beautiful in her flowing medieval long gown along with her long black hair flowing passed her waist while wearing the great crown of Fuego on her head. She was still beautiful and young to this day.

Zoc raced toward her and held her close to her, cuddling her head.

"Juliet..." Zoc whispered.

Juliet groaned and looked up, her black eyes widened along with tears streaming down her face.

"Zoc.." Juliet whispered and hugged him.

"Oh Juliet, I thought we never see each other again." Zoc whispered. "And you are still beautiful to this day."

"I thought so too Zoc. Though we were close, it felt like we were far away, I longed to touch you once more." Juliet smile.

Zoc kissed her forehead then motion Aisha to come forward. Aisha couldn't believe this; Juliet here in the flesh and she did look identical like her and this was the same person she saw in her dreams. Her own body just did a proper bow to the queen, quite embarrassing..

Juliet blinked for a moment when Queen Sebastiana And King Alvador, Aisha's grandparents appeared from behind. That's when King Alvador, who aged but was strong for a person his age gasp. He recognized those brown eyes from anywhere right when Aisha lifted her head.

"This can't be?" King Alvador whispered.

Juliet And Sebastiana covered their mouths for a moment.

"My sweet baby Bloom." And immediately Juliet hugged her long lost daughter as Aisha returned the hug.

"Mom.." Aisha whimpered and soon King Alvador, Queen Sebastiana And Zoc joined the hug. One big happy family.

The Fuegoens, Fairies, Merpeople along with Ben and the others stood by, watched and applauded while Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno And Kanou-a hugged their parents; Queen Marina and King Poseidon along with the girl fairies hugged Queen Marina and King Oberon, their parents. Especially Albedo, who hugged his parents for the first time in 10 years; Aaliyah and Aydn.

Reunited and it feels.. so awesome.

At nightfalls in the great Castle of Fuego, A large ball was in honor of the long lost princesses and princes. Shiny black and red tile floor along with a new and improve grand piano while the windows show an amazing view of Fuego.

Kevin groaned as he was seen wearing a navy medieval renaissance European type suit with white pants and black boots. Not to mention to his hair was slick back hair. Around his neck was a shard of a navy crystal.

"This is so embarrassing.." Kevin complained.

"Oh Kevin, it's not that bad." Gwen reassured him. She wore a one shoulder fusion pink poofy dress that sparkled along with a bow on her shoulder. Her hair became longer, curled with a waterfall braid hairstyle along with a matching shard crystal.

Ben, Lance, Albedo and TK wore something similar wear like Kevin but in different colors; Ben wore green, Lance wore white, Albedo wore red and TK wore orange along with matching shards of crystal around their necks with slick back hair.

The merman cousins wore skin tight pants that matched their tails, even the texture leaving them shirtless of course and barefooted. Their hairstyles remained the same along with their necklaces that sparkle and lastly, a crown, made out of coral was placed around their foreheads, representing them as the lost Prince's of Siryn. Making their appearance more beautiful than ever.

Queen Marina, 34 and the brothers mother was still beautiful from the day Fuego was destroyed, a slim figure Ofcourse. Her black hair grew longer, but still curly and pulled up into a high ponytail along with bangs. Her indigo blue shaded skirt was around her waist, revealing her belly bottom along with a matching one shoulder top covered in a fish net. She even wore the great crown of Siryn with the blue sapphire jewel in the center. King Poseidon, well built for being in a sleep state for 16 years within the sword of Fuego, messy light brown hair with matching beard and mustache along with hazel eyes. He also wore skin tight pants like his sons but it was green along with combat like boots and matching armored gloves while holding on a golden and beautiful Triton, sharpen and ready for battle, but not this time. He wanted to spend time with his wife, wife, in-laws and Ofcourse meet his niece. Normally in these occasions, he would wear his Kings crown but he forgot, unpurposely.

Miranda wore a halter-type poofy ball gown but in purple along with purple roses on the waist, her hair had grown longer due to magic and made into a half up, long layer curly hair. She also had a purple shard crystal.

"Where's bestie?" Miranda complained, crossing her arms.

"She'll be here Friend Miranda." Kanou-a told her.

"She probably has a thousand dresses to choose from." Kevin snickered, making Lance and Albedo jabbing him on the rib.

"Ow."

"Shush." Lance and Albedo said together.

King Poseidon chuckled. "You young lads are full of surprises aren't cha?" He spoke in an accent, more like a pirate accent.

"I'm surprised the survivors are back in Hollywood, safe and sound plus the city itself. But.." Ben paused for a moment.

"Aisha's identity has been revealed, it'll be hard for her but we got her back. This was I believe Ronaldo's plan all along." Gwen admitted. "And Juliet didn't have any power to erase the memories of the survivors.."

"We just do what we gotta do; fight as Mayans." Lance admitted with a grin. "And something tells me she'll be a lot stronger than ever in the future match with Julie."

Zoc approached in his human form while wearing a red rust medieval renaissance European suit. His black hair pulled back into a low ponytail along with the kings crown of Fuego.

"Hello everyone." Zoc said with a grin.

Poseidon looked at the stranger in confusion. "Zoc, is that you lad?"

Zoc nodded. "And you still haven't changed Poseidon." The merking grinned.

"Wow, Zoc you look amazing for a human." TK comment.

"Why thank you." Zoc smiled.

"You mean _King_ Zoc." Ben grinned.

"I won't be King until purpose to Juliet." His face turned red and everyone looked at him by surprise.

"You're gonna propose to the queen here? Why not do it on earth instead?" Kevin added.

"Well I was thinking about that but.. after so long I thought..."

"Just ask her when we get on earth Zoc, she wouldn't mind." Julie appeared from behind, wearing a pink elegant long sleeveless gown along with Elena, who wore a long halter dress. In Julie's hands was Ship.

"Julie?" Lance asked.

"What, We got invited by the queen." Elena admitted.

Lance growled. "If you plan to do another dumb move on Selena I'm so gonna."

Julie shook her head. "I'm not, I'm just trying to rekindle our friendship and besides, the animals like Ship."

 _Ship Ship_

Julie let go of Ship and ran toward Bane and the others, playing fighting outside the ballroom.

"Well what do ya know, Ship is part of the gang." Kevin calmly said.

The three fairies of Zeakon flew inside the grand ball room in their usual fairy clothing since Nova didn't like dressing girly for once, but they did wash up and agree to wear the princess tiaras of Zeakon.

"Aisha didn't come down yet?" Nova asked.

"Not yet, I hope she's alright since this a royal party for the 8 royal prince's and princesses of Fuego." Gwen admitted, making Nova groan. So she pulled out a book from her side and started reading to kill time while the twins played with the animals outside, giggling and laughing.

Queen Maya And King Oberon made an entrance by flying in. Queen Maya wore a lovely golden long with straps on her shoulder with butterfly designs on them. Her long black hair was in a braid, swiftly over her shoulder with one strain of her hair on the side of her face while wearing her golden crown of Zeakon with her yellow topaz jewel on the center. King Oberon, pale skin and the most beautiful king of Zeakon, had long brunette brown hair with matching eyes. Wearing only a toga type cloth, revealing only one side of his left shoulder and naked but built chest. He had on a slip on shoulder armor plate set along in his hand was a gold staff with a crystal clear orb on the top while he wore the great king crown of Zeakon. The couple had transparent-like pointed fairy wings, glittering and sparkling when they move by themselves.

"Ahhh Zoc, it's good to see you again." Oberon announced with a smile and Zoc nodded.

"Well I see everyone is having a nice time." A voice said.

There and behold, the elderly King Alvador And Queen Sebastiana have approached in their finest clothing. Though grey and old, they still look good for grandparents.

"King Alvador? Queen Sebastiana?" Gwen asked.

"Call us by our real names dear Gwendolyn." Sebastiana smiled gently.

They were alright for Grandparents.

Soon the grandparents hugged and kissed their grandchild for the first time in almost 16 years.

A women approached them in a snow white ball gown along with Snow White long hair as it covered her right eye. Red eyes were present and she appeared young.

"Aaliyah?" Sebastiana said suddenly in shock and disbelief.

"Mother?" Albedo approach his mother. Then Sebastiana and Alvador looked at Albedo for a short moment. He looked like his mother.

"ALBEDO!!!" Both grandparents hugged the confused albino.

"Ok, what's going on?" Kevin Questioned.

Aaliyah smiled at the teens. "I'm the big sister of Maya, Marina and Juliet."

"B-big sister?!" They all shouted in disbelief.

 _Wait, if Aaliyah is related to the three queens of Fuego, making the mermen and fairies Selena's cousins... meaning.._ Lances head was all CSI for a moment.

"YOU'RE SELENA'S COUSIN?!?!" Lance asked his confused boyfriend.

"C-Cousin?!" Albedo shouted in disbelief.

Aaliyah smiled softly, stroking her sons hair. "I know there's a lot to explain Albedo and you suffered a long time without us present. We also know you didn't take care of yourself." Aaliyah presented Vilgax.

"Vilgax?" Albedo Questioned.

"You'll always be my son no matter what Albedo." Vilgax smiled, making Albedo sniffle and wiped his tear away then Lance approached him, hugging him.

"It'll be ok Alby.. you finally have a family of your own." Lance reassured him. Not to mention he and Aisha are cousins. Meaning Albedo is a prince.

"But you were always _my_ family from the beginning we met Lance." The two soon shared a kiss.

Aaliyah and her husband Aydn, stood by. This was their gift to Albedo; finding love and his family, a royal family.

Everyone watched including Ben and Gwen's parents, especially Grandpa Max, Verdona, Cousin Sunny, Big Brother Ken, the ants, Miranda's parents and TK's, Mr. Casper, his fiancé Maddie, Uncle Azmuth, The plumber kids, Tio Saul, the former Paladins along with Allura and Coran. All wearing their finest.

Moments later, Aisha went down the stairs slowly, wearing a black strapless poofy ball gown with diamonds designs around the corset of the dress and the bottom of the skirt while wearing black up the forearm silk gloves while wearing her Ambers bracelet along with a black shard crystal around her neck. Her hair is much longer and curlier than usual, passing the knees with red highlights along with a tiara on her head with a right side bang. On her right shoulder, showed a Phoenix tattoo in black ink and since Aisha is half ant, she had produced tattoos around her body like the great dragon, nine tales and wild cat since reviving Fuego.

Her mother, Juliet stood by her wearing a red off the shoulder long sleeve ball gown along with a tail behind her. Her long black hair was formed into a bun, leaving several strains of her long hair. On the top of her hair was the queen crown.

"You are a beautiful Princess Aisha, but you'll _always_ be my little Bloom. A special child for sure with a strong soul and a caring heart." Juliet smiled as she and Aisha landed safely in the ballroom floor.

"I never thought I would be able to hear that from you.. in person and now it's finally here." Aisha admitted.

"I never thought so too, but all that hard work you did was paid off my dear. Even though I wasn't part of half your life, I promise I'll stay with you for the rest along with your father." Juliet kissed her head.

"And I know Amber isn't with you anymore but remember, she'll always be with you in your heart, but you still have your uncle." Juliet looked at everyone chatting in the grand ball room.

Soon everyone turned their attention on Aisha with amazement, Especially Ben, who never thought she looked more beautiful than ever and Ofcourse she was rocking in black.

"May I ask my daughter to do the annual father daughter dance for the first time?" Zoc approached and smiled at Aisha.

Aisha chuckled. "Yes dad, since we didn't do the dance back at the party in Beverly Hills."

Zoc took her hand and the two walked toward the middle of gone ballroom and the two began to slow dance for the first time. On the shiny floor, it showed Zoc's true form as they dance.

 _This rose is our destiny_ _hikisakare_

 _futari no te wa hanarete-itta_

 _nemuru toki mo_

 _anata e no yume idaki nagara_

 _todoke! sekai no hate made_

 _toki ni ai wa tsuyoku_

 _hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah_

 _yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni_

 _itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu_

 _hitotsu no chikara ni..._

The two bowed and soon it was Ben's turn to dance with the Princess Aisha and soon everyone joined the great slow dance. Miranda dance with Kaprosca, Gwen with Kevin, Lance and Albedo, Juliet with Zoc and many more, but TK was stuck with Ke-inno. (SORRY BRO!!!)

 _This rose is our destiny michibikare_

 _futari wa ima mou ichido deau_

 _donna toki mo_

 _ano yakusoku wasurenaide_

 _yatto koko made kita yo_

 _toki ni ai kedakaku_

 _hito no kokoro wo tsuranuku you ni motome Ah_ _mamoru mono ni mamorareru mono_

 _itsumo hikari kagayaki hanatsu_

 _hitotsu no chikara ni..._

 _toki ni ai wa tsuyoku_

 _hito no kokoro wo kizutsuke mo suru keredo Ah_

 _yume wo atae yuuki no naka ni_

 _itsumo hikari kagayaite_

 _Ai_ _wa tsuyoku_

 _hito no kokoro wo ugokashite yuku dakara Ah_

 _futari de iru kitto sekai wo_

 _kaeru tame ni soshite subete wa_

 _hitotsu no chikara ni naru_

As soon as the song ended, Ben and Aisha looked at each other's eyes, closing them slowly, arms around each other and kissed romantically. It was like a wave of love hit her broken heart, mending it and helping her to trust people again.

Zoc looked down at his beautiful Queen Juliet, stroking her cheek gently. Black and blue eyes looked into each other and soon their lips touched one another, producing them to kiss.

 _Gimme a hell yeah._

Outside the castle, Queen Aisha and the future self, bandaged along with Professor Paradox, stood by the mechanical lions, smiling and near the cherry blossom tree. Her and Ben 10k held hands as all walked into the portal, back in their time. 

_We'll meet again, Past me... Queen Aisha said._

On the trunk of the cherry blossom, laid red roses with a small card. 

_Amber._

Back home on Hollywood, the Book of Life opened, opening of the page of the first Mayans that stood on Fuego many years ago, was erased and a new picture was formed. Aisha, Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Lance, Albedo, Miranda, TK, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper and Josette all in their Paladin suits standing strong and proud, behind them were the five mechanical lions along with the Fuego castle.

 _This is the story of the Mayans._

 **One more chapter y'all and that's it.**

 **Song used was Toki Ni Ai Wa [At Time, Love is] by Okui Masami from the Movie Adolescence of Utena.**


	87. In Memory

"... and we give thanks to this woman who gave so much to the people she loved, may her spirit live within us and remember as the woman who took in Princess Aisha."

The priest kept continuing in front of the cherry bloom tree on the cliff on Fuego. It has been one month already as Everyone remained quiet during the service and wore traditional Mayan warrior type clothing and headdress along with paint on their faces and body.

The girls wore hipster pantie-type shorts with a jeweled belt around their waist along with a small tankini, exposing their belly while wearing feathered headdresses but in their favorite colors.

But it revealed mostly Aisha's tattoos; the tribal dragon on her side, nine tales on her left forearm and the wildcat on her right forearm. (Back of her forearm to be exact)

The boys wore simple shorts, leaving them shirtless along with shoulder pads along with jeweled accessories around their upperarms, knees and waist along with the headdress, but also in their favorite colors.

Aisha missed Amber every single day as her and her family, Mayans, mermen and fairy cousin, parents, Azmuth, Vilgax and Paladins stayed quiet in the service.

"Princess, May you do the honor of releasing the egg?" The priest asked.

Aisha nodded and walked toward a small basket along with a pillow that had a small egg. She lifted it in her hands, concentrating her magic to make the egg hatch. Soon the egg started moving.

 _CRACK!_

A head appeared from out of the egg then chirping as an baby owl try to break free from its egg prison, so White, beautiful and yet so small.

As Aisha held the baby owl, she kissed its head and began to grow into a large beautiful white barn owl while using its claws to grip in her hand.

Aisha smiled and released the owl into the sky, Flapping its beautiful wings up into the sky.

Tears stream down her face as the owl kept flapping happily and free, like Amber was.

Aisha smiled as she looked at the sky as the wind blew her hair away along with the cherry blossom peddles. Ben stood beside her, holding her hand along with Miranda, TK, Lance, Albedo, Kevin, Gwen, Kaprosca, Koniel, Ke-inno, Kanou-a, Nova, Harper, Josette, Julie, Elena and the former Paladins, watched the owl fly up real high into the blue sky.

Aisha, now Princess of Fuego must protect Fuego from the forces of evil along with Ben and her friends by her side. It was a new chapter in her life now that Amber is no longer with her but she must keep the bloodline of Fuego going, for the world is about to change along with new many generations to come. If no one can't do it, then who would?

The Heart of Fire, now scattered around the planet, is now more safer than ever along with the great animals, flying around Fuego, free.

This was a new beginning in.. Aisha: The Lost Heir.

 **THE END**

 **Im like tearing up right now that this is my last chapter of all. Thank you for the support and I hope everyone in the future would read this.**

 **Thank you all and goodbye for now.**


	88. Bonus Chapter: Credits

_After the ball_

Aisha's band, Heart of Fire were setting up the stage in the middle of the ballroom. Guitar was strumming, bass was checked out, microphones were tested and equipment were checked out. Fairies, mermaids, Fuegoens and ants were curious about these new instruments they have never seen before.

The princess had removed her tiara and handed it to Hova along with her heels and gloves.

The water prince surprisingly hugged her tightly, producing her to blush a bit.

"You are gonna be amazing Cousin Aisha." He winks with a smile. Ship somehow managed to be on his shoulder, licking her face. Aisha smiled back and nodded then walked toward the middle of the ballroom with her dress, barefooted while lifting up the front.

Tavo was still testing the drum while Josh and Kevin G. tested their guitars. As for the bass, it was tested by no other then Aisha's Cousin, Albedo. She smiles softly and stood in front of the audience. Her body started shaking suddenly, so many thoughts were coming in her head. Ben and the others watched Aisha from a distance, fearing she might have stage fright.

 _Don't want you to miss it don't you?_

Aisha gasp and felt a microphone in her hand, the same microphone the shadow figure gave her in her dream during class. Finally free from fear, she took from breathes; inhale then exhale. She placed the microphone close to her lip.

"For those who may know me and to those who don't, I am Princess Aisha, daughter of Queen Juliet and King Zoc.." Zoc and Juliet smiled.

"GrandDaughter." Sebastiana and Alvador smiled.

"Friend." Ben, Kevin, Gwen, TK, Miranda, Lance, Hova, Kreela, Fugax, even Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran, Julie and Elena smiled from the audience.

"Cousin." The four mermen, fairies and Albedo smiled.

"And many more." Ben and Gwen's family along with Verdona and Max, Martha And Micheal, Tio Saul especially the plumber kids, Mr. Casper and Maddie smiled. King Poseidon, Queen Marina, Queen Maya, King Oberon along with Aaliyah and Aydn smiled at their niece.

"This is a song I thought I felt when i.. no, when me and Ben restored Fuego once again. I hope you like it." Aisha smiled and gave off a nod from her band mates then the music started playing and Aisha started singing.

 _Now my mind is thrown away_

 _It's never coming back down_

 _Drank through all the lonely days_

 _With feelings that I drown out_

 _On and up but the remedy pulls me back_

 _(Pulls me back)_

 _Wish to God that the memories fade to black_

 _(Fade to black)_

 _So I kneel and pray_

 _All my wasted days away_

 _I just wanna find a way back home_

 _Just let go_

 _I'm moving on_

 _All these wasted days away_

 _All I wanted was a way back home_

 _Take me back to that westwood road_

 _Cause I'm moving on_

 _I keep trying to hit rewind_

 _To erase those nights without you_

 _All these lies roll through my mind_

 _Cause they're the weapons I use_

 _On and up but the remedy pulls me back_

 _(Pulls me back)_

 _Wish to God that the enemy won't attack_

 _(Won't attack)_

 _So I kneel and pray_

 _All my wasted days away_

 _I just wanna find a way back home_

 _Just let go_

 _I'm moving on_

 _All these wasted days away_

 _All I wanted was a way back home_

 _Take me back to that westwood road_

 _Cause I'm moving on_

 _I'm moving on_

 _So I kneel and pray_

 _All my wasted days away_

 _I just wanna find a way back home_

 _Just let go_

 _I'm moving on_

 _All these wasted days away_

 _All I wanted was a way back home_

 _Just let go_

 _So I kneel and pray_

 _All my wasted days away_

 _I just wanna find a way back home_

 _Just let go_

 _I'm moving on_

 _All these wasted days away_

 _All I wanted was a way back home_

 _Take me back to that westwood road_

 _Cause I'm moving on_

 _I'm moving on_

 _Cause I'm moving on_

 _I'm moving on_

As the song finished, cheering and clapping were heard from the audience. Making Aisha wiped the sweat off her face along with tears; this is _way_ better than a boxing match. Albedo hugged his cousin by the side, making her laugh then one by one Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Miranda and TK got on stage, hugging her.

Zoc and Juliet clapped from the brilliant performance. Kanou-a and his brothers cheered with glee while the fairies flew around with glee as well, including everyone who watched the spectacular performance from the princess and we can't forget the pets.

Gwen and Ben's Cousin, Sunny who smiled and offered Aisha a bouquet of red and black roses and Aisha accepted them. The audience kept screaming and cheering for an encore and soon Aisha raised a 'rock on' symbol with her hand.

 _Gimme a hell yeah._

And soon Aisha gave Lance another microphone, grinning. Lance returned the grin as he grabbed the microphone. Soon the music started playing and Lance and Aisha sang as a duet, along with dancing. Still surprised that Aisha can dance in a poofy ball gown.

 _Dime si hay alguien más (uah)_

 _Pa' no rogarte ni suplicarte_

 _A mí me sobran de más_

 _No quiero, pero yo puedo olvidarte_

 _Tú ere' una hipócrita (uah)_

 _Un día me ama' y otro día me odia'_

 _Siempre una incógnita (uah)_

 _Pero olvidamo' cuando nos enredamo' en las sábanas (uah)_

 _Y tú eres buena, pero por dentro tienes tanta maldad (uah)_

 _Tú ere' una hipócrita, uah_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Tú ere' una hipócrita_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Siempre una incógnita (yeah, uah)_

 _Tú ere' mía 'esde los diecinueve_

 _No aparentes ser alguien que no ere' (uah)_

 _No te alejes y mi paciencia no la pruebe'_

 _Sólo hazme el amor mientras llueve-e_

 _Haz la entrada de llamar a la hipocresia_

 _Bipolar de noche y de día (de día)_

 _Y yo te comía y el amor fluía (fluía)_

 _Y te llené cuando estabas vacía_

 _Y yo nunca estuve el día que idioté la cobardía_

 _Y si me fallas, no olvides que te la cobraria (uah)_

 _Yo te dije que no compartía (uah)_

 _Y nunca pensé que tú a mí me fallarías (eh)_

 _Tú ere' una hipócrita (uah)_

 _Un día me ama' y al otro día me odia'_

 _Siempre una incógnita (uah)_

 _Pero olvidamos cuando nos enredamo' en las sábanas (uah)_

 _Y tú eres buena, pero por dentro tienes tanta maldad_

 _(oh-oh, uah)_

 _Tú ere' una hipócrita (oh-oh-oh, uah)_

 _Tengo un problema de inseguridade'_

 _Pero pa' mi corazon, tú tiene' la llave (la llave)_

 _Nunca hice na' pa' que tú no me ame'_

 _Pero si me falla', no esperes que yo te llame_

 _Baby, recuerda cuando te abri (te abrí)_

 _Y cuando te la comí (comí)_

 _Trépate encima 'e mí_

 _Y vente pa' mí, mami_

 _Mami, recuerda cuando te abrí (uah)_

 _Y cuando te la comí, eh (uah)_

 _Trépate encima 'e mí_

 _Y vente pa' mí, mami_

 _Dime si hay alguien más (-guien más)_

 _Pa' no rogarte ni suplicarte (no, no)_

 _A mí me sobran de más (más)_

 _No quiero, pero yo puedo olvidarte_

 _Tú ere' una hipócrita (uah)_

 _Un día me ama' y otro día me odia'_

 _Siempre una incógnita (uah)_

 _Pero olvidamo' cuando nos enredamo' en las sábanas (uah)_

 _Y tú eres buena, pero por dentro tienes tanta maldad (uah)_

 _Tú ere' una hipócrita, uah_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Tú ere' una hipócrita_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Siempre una incógnita (yeah, uah)_

 _Real Hasta La Muerte, baby_

 _Zion, baby_

 _Zi-diddy (uah)_

 _Anuel_

 _Real Hasta La Muerte ¿oí'te bebé?_

 _Es mejor estar solo que estar con alguien que teine un máscara puesta, baby_

 _Mera, dime, Frabian (uah)_

 _Mera, dime Gaby Music_

 _Mera, dime Chris Jeday (uah)_

 _Brrr_

Another round of applause occurred, making Aisha smile while Lance panting and holding on to one another, but they were helped by the people they became friends with.

From average girl who loves boxing to a Princess to a long lost kingdom that was restored. Being half human,ant, Mayan, fairy and mermaid (possibly) can't get any better than the life she had before.

Ben surprisingly kiss Aisha, caress her cheek along with Lance and Albedo and Kevin and Gwen.

 _Best. Day. Ever._

 **SIIIIIIIIKE!! The story is not over when I say it's over. This is season one, season two will come out soon I promise during the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien era.**

 **Songs were played are Westwood Road by Andy Black from his latest new CD; The Ghost of Ohio.**

 **Hipócrita by Annuel AA from the duet from Aisha and Lance sang together.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, see y'all later!!!**

 **And I promise I will do the vlogs in the next season.**

 **Love you!! See ya real soon!!!**


End file.
